Infinity Route
by Erethia
Summary: A post-DR3 Makoto Naegi finds himself in a peaceful world where Danganronpa was only a fictional series. Working with both friends and enemies, they seek to figure out the truth behind this beautiful lie. Features post-DR3 Hope Arc, post-DR1, pre-DR1 (DR0/DR3 Despair Arc), and pre-V3 versions of different characters having to deal with each other in a strange new world.
1. NEXUS

A tense atmosphere lingered as six individuals stared each other down. Each person stared each other down at what appeared to be witness stands arranged in a circle. Sixteen people were alive at the beginning, but it whittled down to only six. One of them was the mastermind behind the entire affair.

A young male wearing a black cap pointed his finger across the room. "Don't let the mastermind fill you with despair! We can do this, right? This is it!"

Next to him was another youthful teenaged male, but with brown hair and an ahoge. "You don't need to convince me. Let's end this."

Three of the other participants also began to nod, ready to finish the game. The last individual was gritting their teeth. A familiar animatronic bear sunk into the chair, looking absolutely deflated. The vote was cast and the mastermind was correctly chosen. Sighing in defeat, the person was visibly dragged by the execution machine. The remaining participants quietly watched as the mastermind was put into what appeared to be a giant Monokuma. With a final "Upupupu~!" it launched high into the night sky. As it started to reach the stratosphere, it exploded as a firework display arranged as a giant smiling Monokuma head in brilliant colors. The wreckage fallen from the sky is shown at the end, dropping a single key among it all.

Black Cap sighed and picked it up. "It's finally over."

As if on cue, their vision is cut off. The visors on their heads raise as if they were on an amusement park ride. All sixteen of the participants looked at each other while seated, while official-looking staff observing in the same room started clapping.

Black Cap smiles a bit. He moves a loose black hair from his eyes and looks over at his partner. The young teen with an ahoge is actually an older man in reality.

One of the staffers begins to speak. "I hope you enjoyed the Advanced Virtual Reality machine. This partnership created for the upcoming season of _Danganronpa_ will surely revolutionize gaming – being able to run your own killing games online from the comfort of home, for example."

Black Cap looks ecstatic. "That sounds amazing!"

The participants filed themselves out of the room, mostly talking about how crazy the new technology was. The graphics were cutting edge, movement was not intrusive even in a limited space with others, and built-in surround sound. Virtual Reality really had come a long way.

"Mmm…they seem to only really be talking about the VR Set…" A sigh escaped from the teenager's lips. "Aren't these people fans of _Danganronpa_?"

His older counterpart made a wry smile. "I'm not really a fan, either."

"I know… they were looking for a 16th person to fill up the game. Thanks, by the way. You are really good at these." He gazed on the brown-haired man for a good while. "You know, you kinda…remind me of **The Super High School Level Hope** from the first game."

"I do?"

"Yeah, his name's Makoto Naegi. Supposed to be a plain, boring guy but…I dunno…not a big fan, especially after the anime where he's all grown up. All that screaming about hope."

"Huh. Sounds like you find him annoying."

The youth in a black cap sighed. "Annoying? Hm…he's really nice, at least. He does have a bit of a following in the fandom. Though not as much the original villain, Junko Enoshima. She's…uh…colorful."

"So who's **your** favorite, then?"

"That's easy! Kyoko Kirigiri. SHSL Detective sounds… so cool, you know? I'd… like to be one, too. Hey, if we play a killing game together again…"

"Hm?"

"No, no…never mind. I don't want to… spoil… what I'd do. I'll see you around, mister."

Makoto watched as Black Cap walked away high in spirits. He glanced over and saw all the Monokuma merchandise. Even the food was themed similarly in some way. Sighing in defeat, he swallowed his pride and bought some themed foods.

The out-of-place SHSL Hope found himself at an official festival to celebrate fifty iterations of the franchise. Makoto wondered how fifty iterations of people stuck in a place where they're forced to kill each other and find out the mastermind behind the respective games manages to stay entertaining. At the very least during some iterations they began having people of various ages becoming participants. Still, it wasn't as if the entire world was addicted to it for some unhealthy reason – it was simply a popular series, especially in its home country of Japan.

Freshly baked Monokuma cookies in a bag, he carried it and held it close to his chest. Nothing strange occurred yet, though there's supposed to be a performance by some singers and voice actors later. More than likely they would be playing songs like _Monochrome Answer_. Looking around, he saw there were a lot of cosplayers around. A lot of them dressing up as the aforementioned _fashion girl_.

As for himself, Makoto was dressed plainer than his design. A solid green t-shirt and dark blue jeans with red sneakers. His job requires him to be as inconspicuous as possible. Here, he wasn't exactly on the job…it was just habit formed from adjusting to his life here. Though it was probably for the best – there were a few cosplays (read: female) of him wandering around the festival.

Spending time browsing though some of the fan works being sold and meeting the doujin artists, it eventually came time for the song performances. There were a few songs he recognized, though there were many more that he did not – most likely from more recent _Danganronpa_s. The performance was enjoyable from the colorful cast of many voices that graced the stage. It even had a short teaser of the next stage play for the most recent storyline. Everyone seems to be having fun, at least.

Throughout the day, Makoto did not run into anyone he could recognize. People dressed up like them, but not the actual people. In some ways this came as a relief. Maybe they were allowed to forget and live somewhat normal lives? Maybe they weren't in this strange world? A lot of people he knew did die horribly gory and unfair deaths. Still, he couldn't help but feel lonely. At least he enjoyed himself.

If they did remember, they probably wouldn't go to a place that essentially celebrated their deaths. Still, it didn't hurt to try and see if he would run into anyone.

The celebrations peter out into a calm, cool night. _DanganFES_ finally came to a close.

* * *

Makoto's apartment was within a reasonable distance from the festivities. Normally a short train ride, he opt to take a slow walk through the city during the night, taking in the sights. Looking at people enjoying their lives without a care in the world.

It was something he took for granted, after all. He never really did get to be a normal teenager in the end. Even as an adult, he had to become bigger than life.

_Be bold. Be unrelenting. Always have hope._

Those post-Despair days were still fresh in his mind, thankfully. Looking around himself in a populated city, for the first time small – this was what all that effort would lead to. Feeling comfortable and content, he continued his walk with the cold mist coming from his mouth. He felt happy enough that he might splurge a bit more…maybe have some nice takeout on the way. A smile creeping on his face, he let out an "Ah-!" as he stretched his arms.

Some people paid him a bit of attention, giving him strange looks. Makoto blushed a bit but maintained a good mood.

"Hey! Déjà vu guy!"

There was something odd about that voice. It made Makoto's blood run colder than the outside air. Perhaps he could just ignore it.

"Seriously. Playing hard to get? That's not attractive, you know!"

Against better judgment, he slowly turned around. He could only hope (with a bitter chuckle mentally at the thought) it was just a very convincing cosplayer. SHSL Cosplayers did exist, right? Short skirt. Black cardigan. The boots. The bear pins. The right shade of strawberry blonde. Blue contacts with a wicked smile.

It seems his night was ruined.

"…can I help you with something…?"

"Cut the bullshit, Naegi-kun!" She flashed her signature grin. "Of course, the second one I find is _you._"

"Second one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Makoto tensed up. "Enoshima."

"So distant! We have a special relationship, you know…" A look of faux heartbreak showed up. "How can you be so cruel!?"

People started to starenow. Makoto unconsciously backed up a bit. She probably wouldn't do anything physically harmful in front of all these people, but mentally and emotionally, on the other hand…

Of course, there was still the possibility of this Junko being an extremely skilled roleplayer and cosplayer. So Makoto did the best thing available to him at the moment.

He ran.

He, frankly, stopped caring about what the peanut gallery was thinking at the time. But if she was the real deal, he needed to form a plan in his head while running away from the gyaru. Junko was keeping hot on his tail.

Taking a few twists and turns and running around people, he decides to not run directly home but to a nearby café that is open around this time of night. He sprints between couples, groups of friends, lonely loners – he mentally apologizes to each one as he's scrambling away.

He finally lost sight of her during the frenzied looks he took, but kept running. His legs were carried by the pure adrenaline he felt in every part of his body. After a good number of minutes, he arrives at a familiar building. He smiles, reaching his sanctuary for the past few months. He frequents this place a lot – it's called **Apricot**_. _ He wiped the sweat from his forehead and calmly walked in.

The owner asked if he wants the usual. Makoto ponders as the adrenaline starts to wane.

"…actually, I'll have a Strawberry Parfait."

He took his time, taking about an hour to collect and calm himself with the sugary treat. No sign of Junko. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with stalkers – whether of the Ultimate Despair or of the really-into-roleplaying variety. Still, the cold treat improved his mood. A western dessert that he never really tried before was quite an experience, especially in the cool weather. It was almost sacrilegious to an average Japanese man like himself.

Thanking the owner for his strange request, Makoto headed home.

* * *

Living on the first floor of an apartment complex had its perks. You never have to share the elevator with a crowd of others who are just coming off work. You don't have to climb up flights of stairs after a long day of earning your pay and drinking as a salaryman. Unfortunately it also leaves you open to other dangers, like annoying visitors and pushy solicitors.

Makoto arrived at his door. He stopped there in thought, taking a few beats to mentally prepare himself for whatever's next. Unlocking the door with his key, he looked to his right. Then his left.

The smile he was fearing was waiting for him at his left.

He forced himself not to yell. Sweat started to form on his forehead again.

"Actually testing me, Naegi-kun? Now that's a surprise." She pouted. "When did you become so _shady?_"

"So it really is you, Enoshima."

She stood triumphantly with a smile. "The one and only! No Alter Egos or cosplays here, only pure, unadulterated, heart-pounding, truly exciting des-"

Makoto cut her off. "Right." He opened his door and walked in quickly, closing the door behind him.

It's stopped by her boot. She let herself in.

The apartment was surprisingly spacious. A carpeted one-room with an actual twin-sized bed against the far wall. A desk with a PC against the other wall with a small alcove for the kitchenette. A shoji for what is assumed to be the closet and a door for the bathroom. A low-rise desk in the middle of the room, with a few assorted manga and light novels left on it. A solitary window across the door.

Makoto sat down at the table with a sigh. Junko smiles widely, staring at him from across it.

"Didn't think I'd see you here for a while, Naegi-kun! So what did you in? Overworking yourself? Murdered by a remnant? Or maybe…hit by a truck?"

"I…didn't die."

Junko's eyes narrowed. "Oh? In denial?" She starts laughing, probably disturbing the neighbors. "This is rich! It's amazing!"

"No, I really mean it." Makoto rubbed his right eye. "I was minding my own business and next thing I know I ended up in a nearby park."

"A park? That's actually really lame. Bo-ring! Though a movie theater isn't much better…"

"So you've only ran into Yukizome-san, then? That's what you meant that I'm 'the second you've found,' right?"

"Hey, how do you know that?!"

Makoto glanced over to a Blu-Ray case near the PC. "I have my ways."

"Oh, gross." She draws closer. "Fan of my work?"

He paused for a moment. "You're not behind any of this, are you?"

She replied with a frown. "Wow, you're no fun anymore." Crocodile tears started to pour from her eyes as she wailed. "I want the fun-sized Naegi-kun back!"

"F-Fun-sized?!"

"Of course, you used to have such a punchable face, you know? Now you're all grown up and attractive! Yuck!" She looks at him with some strange sort of fury. "Here I thought you'd be all jaded and bitter from age! You still have those awful, dreary… hopeful eyes. Liar! Cheat! Charlatan! Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Perhaps we should find a _Man's Nut_ and find out for sure, hm?"

Makoto rubbed his head. It wasn't surprising that talking to Junko was an exercise in controlling tempers and tempering patience.

"Isn't it time for you to go? I'd like to go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"What a poor host. Come on. We haven't talked for a while, right? Is that a way to treat an old friend?"

"I don't know if I was really friends with someone who pretended to be something else most of the time while she was alive."

"There it is! Bitterness!" She giggled. "Please, if you knew what I really was would you-"

"Yeah. I would try."

Her emotions disappeared, leaving a blank look. This was a face he remembered clearly from the Killing School Life. One that she would only look at him with while he was clinging onto hope during the final showdown.

"Try, huh?"

"Maybe it wouldn't change anything, but I usually don't pay attention to the odds. The issue is that I never got to try in the first place… that I didn't notice what was happening around me."

The only response she gives is one of tense silence.

Junko stands from the table, looking away from Makoto. She exits the apartment. He could only stare at the door for a while before locking it.

He laid down on his bed. All the fatigue he felt from the night finally culminated into a deep sleep.

* * *

Makoto woke up with the sun shining on his face. He makes a mental note to buy some curtains at some point. The heat irritated him a bit as he quickly walked over and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge. Sitting down at his desk, he logged into his computer and immediately checks if a money transfer happened. It did. It was a nice, fat payday.

These days he wasn't an educator. He worked as an independent reporter, lauded as someone who not only reports facts but also teaches subtly in his writing. Some days his clients were reputable news agencies looking to cover any high-profile heinous crimes that happened. Other days, some clients were more interested in finding out the hottest gossip about the hottest celebrities. Sometimes he would cover tech, sports, food…anything that would come his way.

Some of the stories had happy endings. For most of them there was at least closure.

However, being some twenty-something sleazy reporter wasn't exactly his end goal. He pulled up a picture of Hope's Peak Academy on his monitor. Having learned of its existence in this world, he felt that some questions can be answered there.

Someone or something willed this strange world into existence to supplant the one he lived in, where his experiences were all fiction. He still had his memories and so did others from what he's found out. Junko was a suspect, naturally, with a few caveats. This sort of place isn't exactly something she'd find ideal in any way. Still, as Kyoko would say, might as well dispel all doubt. At least there was some value gained from that stressful night.

HPA was still an exclusive boarding school. Getting access inside wouldn't be easy. Not without a contact, at least. He was to finally meet this mysterious person that he's been in contact with for the past couple of days online via e-mail. It's fishy of course, but he'd take any chance he can get.

With a nice influx of money into his account, he figured he's in good shape. Coming face-to-face with Ultimate Despair and coming out relatively okay from the exchange was also a good reason to think that as well. Putting away his leftovers and dressing into a collared shirt and tie to at least look somewhat presentable, he was ready to take on the day.

A loud knock sounded off as he finished getting ready.

"Naegi-kun~!"

He stifled a groan. Looks like it'd be a long day.

* * *

**ANote**

Hello everyone,

This is my first time writing fanfiction. I have a bit of roleplaying experience from the past, but it's been a long time since then. I've done quite a bit of research (along with playing/watching all the entries) to try and write down my interpretations of the characters as well as craft the world that this takes place in.

Essentially, I took concepts from so many pieces of fiction and slammed them together with a Justice Hammer.

In terms of the localization, I decided to go with an Atlus-like approach – English names with honorifics (which required research as well). For example, Makoto and Kyoko refer to Junko as only "Enoshima" post-DR1 for obvious reasons. A lot of character quirks are found in the honorifics which I couldn't really ignore.

Author notes will also be…a bit different going forward. You can assume this will be the only "normal" one you'll ever read in this work.

Cheers and please enjoy.

-A


	2. aLIEz

The quiet, yet ferocious hum of Makoto's car was the only sound between him and his unwanted passenger. He shifted into the next gear, glancing over at her.

Junko wasn't wearing her usual getup. She's dressed _street style_, a bright red longcoat over a black dress with long black boots, large sunglasses over her eyes. With a curious expression, she opened his glove compartment.

"Seriously? No gun?"

"Why would I have a gun? That's illegal."

"Aren't you some streetwise hard-boiled reporter or something, Naegi-kun?"

He sighed. "I'm pretty sure my bullets would just bounce back at me or something."

There was a small snicker that came from her. "Bold of you to assume you'd be using the gun here."

Shaking off the thinly-veiled threat, he focused back on the road.

Hope's Peak Academy is as he remembered it before The Tragedy: shining like a diamond right in the middle of a city. The drive took around an hour – he realized that when everything became rubble, things like city limits didn't exist anymore. It put things into perspective how widespread the damage was from the ground level.

Stopping before the main pathway, he parked the car. He took a good look at the gated school. He could only stare at it before he's brought back to reality from Junko slamming the door.

"Hey, be careful!"

Only a grin in response from her. "Seriously, Naegi-kun. A sports car? Midlife crisis much?"

"Could you say it's a midlife crisis when I ended up being one of the oldest people I know?"

Locking the matte black car, he made his way to the gate. There's a feeling of uneasiness. After all, he's approached the place several times in the past. The first time was to times of joy, memories that were taken from him. The second time it led to a killing game. He looked at his phone to make sure the time was correct. He was to meet whoever was contacting him at exactly 3:00 PM. The plan was to be let into the campus and exit after two hours of snooping.

Nothing ever exactly goes as planned for the former Lucky Student.

"So, you are the troublemaker."

A cool, feminine voice. He was happy for a second, before he realized the words have a hostile presence behind them. Turning to it, he sees that Kyoko Kirigiri was also an adult like he is, wearing the outfit he remembered her wearing during their time as HPA Staff. Her stance was neither offensive nor defensive, her eyes studying both intruders.

He figured he was probably in trouble. It didn't help that Junko was there to complicate things.

"Kirigiri-san, it's…been a while." Makoto glanced at Junko and she replied with a smug look on her face.

Kyoko raised one of her gloved hands, pointing a gun at Junko. Makoto kept still.

"Hey, Naegi-kun? Gonna call her off or what?!"

Makoto waited a few beats. "Kirigiri-san won't fire unless she has to."

A small smile crept on Kyoko's face. "So she hasn't brainwashed you. Or you've developed into a fine actor. It's good to see you, Naegi-kun. More than I can say for the demon that seems to be lurking behind you."

"Aw, did you miss me, Kirigiri?"

"As much as I miss contracting a terrible disease." She lowered the gun, placing it in the holster on her hip. She turned to Makoto. "Your contact was dealt with a few days ago. I was hired to find the source of some recent leaks of HPA dealings."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So we were talking to each other, then?"

"Indeed. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"A few months, I think? It's good to see you. So uh…" Makoto started sweating. "Am I…going to jail?"

Kyoko pondered. After a few moments, she gives her trademark closed-lipped smile. "That depends. Will you cooperate? After all, you haven't trespassed on school grounds yet."

Junko groaned.

Makoto gave a nervous smile. "There isn't really a choice, is there? Sure. This nosy reporter will cooperate, detective."

"And nothing we find will make the news?"

"You have my word."

After a few moments of silence, both Makoto and Kyoko laughed softly. She walked over to the gate. Pulling out a familiar skeleton key, she unlocks it. She motioned to follow her as she opened up the way forward. Makoto glanced over at Junko as she just walks over. Kyoko shut the gate behind them.

Passing through the area with the Reserve Course students, they make their way to the main campus. The security guards bow to Kyoko as they pass by.

"Still the princess, Kiri-chan~?"

Kyoko ignored the fashion girl's quip.

Makoto tilted his head. "Is your dad still the headmaster?"

"Yes. As obsessed with talent as ever."

He frowned in response. The single-minded pursuit and attention to talent was partly why The Tragedy occurred in the first place. Becoming headmaster himself and gaining access to prior confidential information showed the deep-rooted corruption behind the scenes at the academy. The fact that a single high school girl took down an entire academy and then eventually the world spoke volumes on how foolish everyone was about their obsession with it. Makoto was partly guilty as well – before attending the academy himself he shared the world's admiration for people who attended HPA and their supernatural talents. Even during his time as a student he always felt inadequate.

It was a madness and sickness that afflicted the world. A warped hope that everyone had, quickly twisted into despair.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks over at Junko grinning. Makoto narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's so easy to make the world snap. Maybe you'd like to give it a try? You'd make a good mastermind, Naegi-kun."

"The only thing I'm going to mastermind is the perfect nap."

The fashion girl just crossed her arms in a huff.

* * *

Kyoko lead them to the new school building. Makoto bit his lip, as if anticipating something horrible.

"You might find some of my findings interesting, Naegi-kun. Are you prepared?"

"It's uh…not what I think it is, is it?"

"You have good intuition as always."

Junko looked ecstatic, fixating on Makoto's face.

She leads them to a familiar looking door, looking over to him. Makoto nods slowly. She slides the door open to a familiar classroom. The students inside stare back at the trio immediately causing the brown-haired adult to inadvertently step back with pupils dilated a bit and his mouth agape.

"Hey," a gruff voice sounded. "That guy alright?"

Kyoko coughs slightly. Makoto shakes his head and regains his composure.

"Oh, um. Sorry. Just a little star struck is all."

Leon. Sayaka. Chihiro. Mondo. Kiyotaka. Hifumi. Celeste. Sakura.

It seemed to be a very small class this year. Makoto looks a bit confused with one student unaccounted for. But the ones he can see now were uninjured and full of life, being able to do normal teenager things. Like hanging out with each other. Laughing. Making memories. Though the fact that they're all hanging around after classes have ended was a bit strange; not unheard of, however, as the class was originally that close-knit during the second year.

Makoto stopped himself from reminiscing. Seeing his old classmates alive was a relief, but the memories were painful.

These were people he should have grown up alongside with.

Sayaka almost jumped out of her seat. "Is…is that Ryoko Enoshima?"

Makoto made a wry smile at Junko. He whispers to her, "Seriously?"

"Hey, I only had a little bit of time to work here, Naegi-kun! Besides, the despair of being homeless lost its charm two days in. I gotta keep all my outfits somewhere, you know."

Chihiro blushed with a meek look. "She's a fashion icon…and so pretty…"

Leon only wolf whistled, garnering a look from Sakura and Sayaka. "What? She's hot. Sorry, not sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Junko winked while striking a sultry pose showing off her assets, making a good number of the guys blush. "And you're… Maizono-san, right?"

"Mmhm. It's nice to meet you, Enoshima-san. Are you here to attend Hope's Peak?"

"I'm just a guest today! But I'd totes hang out with you guys. You guys seem pretty awesome. Unlike the two party poopers here."

Makoto sighed in response, while Kyoko ignored her again.

Kiyotaka suddenly stood from his desk, facing Makoto with full attention. "Excuse me! Are you a new teacher?"

"Huh?!" Makoto immediately flinched. "No I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you, Ishimaru-san."

Teaching your former classmates would be really awkward.

A quizzical look came from the SHSL Public Morals Committee Member. "Have we met before…?"

Makoto weakly waved it off. "Oh, no. I'm a…reporter. It's my job to know about you."

Leon scowled. "They let a journo in? Dude, they're not allowed on campus!"

Kyoko steps forward. "This is a special circumstance, Kuwata-san. He's not here to interview the students or spread gossip about any celebrities here."

Mondo spat. "Kirigiri, I can't trust 'em as far as I can throw 'em. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you. I won't be here long, I can promise you that."

Sayaka suddenly speaks up, "Mmm… actually, I think I know you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know a paparazzo, Sayaka-chan?!" Leon's eyes shot open. "Does he has some kind of crazy dirt on you—"

"Kuwata-kun." Sayaka smiles with a tinge of venom, stopping Leon in his tracks. "My manager actually warned me about him – he apparently has 'the devil's luck' where he stumbles into insane stories that no one else could. Who knows what he could find about you?"

Celeste looked over at Makoto. "Devil's luck? Intriguing."

"Mmhm. I browse through news pieces and tabloids to research…trends. His work's shown up a few times. And they're always so different from the others. Sometimes it's about funny or heartwarming things, like a town making a cat a mayor or a celebrity organizing a charitable event. Sometimes there are articles about a horrible crime, but there's always something else – like how the culprit was caught or what great things the victim did in life. It's not like the writing's phenomenal or anything, but I always feel less stressed after reading them."

Makoto couldn't hide the shock on his face. He had no idea people singled him out for his work, much less say positive things about them. Reporters who refused to do video correspondence don't become famous. Perhaps _infamous_. After all, being a nosy reporter was an occupational hazard and having a relatively "average" look had shielded him from any potential problems along with his luck.

The students only quietly assessed him for a few moments, while Sayaka smiled at him.

Chihiro meekly replied, "He does have a…calming aura. Is that a SHSL talent?"

Hifumi laughed. "Ah! Makoto Naegi-dono feels like some sort of old sage. Perhaps he can impart some teachings for my development into the SHSL Protagonist!"

"I'm not old…"

Sakura suddenly spoke up. "Your eyes look as if you have seen countless battles and suffered much, but have such an intensity of spirit that cannot be quelled. You are interesting, Naegi-san."

"I don't know about that, but thank you."

"We should not take too much more of their time." Kyoko interrupted.

"Y-Yes of course, Kirigiri-san." Makoto bowed and left with Junko and Kyoko following close. Makoto took a quick glance back and seaw the class peering out the door watching them leave. Sayaka seemed to have a curious look on her face staring right at him.

After getting far enough away, Makoto exhaled loudly. "That was…tough. So they don't remember anything?"

Kyoko nodded. "I've asked a few questions here and there and observed them. It's as if they've been reset to before the killing game. Father also doesn't recall anything. If anything, memories were changed to accommodate for our older selves."

Makoto turned to Junko. "Enoshima, you don't attend Hope's Peak?"

"Pfft. Are you saying that I should do _everything_ the same way, Naegi-kun? I don't have to be here you know!"

Kyoko looked unimpressed. "Speaking of which, where is Ikusaba?"

"How should I know? I haven't run into that disappointing sister of mine."

Makoto held his chin. "Really? Well…she did die before you did."

"Mmm…" Kyoko stops and the other two stop as well. "But, Enoshima is a popular fashion icon now…albeit with a slightly different name. She'd be able find her easily. Perhaps something is preventing her from being around."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Like…what exactly? I don't think a lot of things could stop a SHSL Soldier."

He thinks for a few moments, while the two women just look at him expectantly. "It might have something to do with the **world phenomenon**, wouldn't it?"

Junko sighed. "Well, at least you aren't a total dumbass. Took you long enough."

Kyoko stayed silent. She most likely figured it out beforehand as well.

"Hey, I'm new to the supernatural."

Junko mockingly smiled with a childish face. "It's logic, Makoto-chan! Aren't you supposed to be the teacher?!"

Kyoko pinched Junko by the ear, a long string of expletives pouring out of the fashionista's mouth.

Makoto crossed his arms. "Kirigiri-san, have you checked the Old School Building? It should still be standing, right?"

"Not yet. Shall we?"

He nodded. The two investigators began walking to the abandoned building with Junko being dragged by the ear.

* * *

Staring at the long emptied building gave Makoto the chills. Unsurprising, considering several tragedies occurred right in its walls. The rotten fruit of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamakura, was held in a room below ground and found by the Ultimate Despair. The SHSL Neurologist Yasuke Matsuda met his end at the hands of someone he cared for, an amnesiac fake identity of the Ultimate Analyst. The students of Class 78 barricaded themselves in here in a misguided attempt to preserve hope, only for it to be commandeered by the Ultimate Fashionista in her final attempt at sealing the world in despair.

It all came back to Junko, didn't it?

Being back here with his greatest ally and greatest enemy was probably one of the strangest occurrences he's ever had. And this was coming from a man that lived through the apocalypse.

"Ugh."

Junko seemed to be enjoying the pain. She grinned at Makoto. "Doesn't it bring back great memories, Naegi-kun? You gave me such a great gift, remember?"

He didn't entertain her with a response. Kyoko finally released Junko's ear, staring daggers at the strawberry blonde.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san. About the Kamakura Project…"

"The test subject ended up dying from the operation. Hinata-san was a stroke of luck for them."

"So Hinata-san isn't…"

"As far as I know, no. He's not Izuru Kamakura in this world. Though considering how we are right now, he most likely still has those talents still surgically inside him."

"Mmm. Maybe. We'll see when we run into him."

Junko rolled her eyes. "Done stalling? Are we going or not?"

Makoto exhaled. Kyoko unlocked the front door with her skeleton key, swinging the doors open. The doors shut behind them as they enter – it looked fairly normal for a creepy abandoned building. The sun still shined through the windows. Dust was gathered around the floor, walls and doors.

Makoto scanned the area. "No one's been down on this floor for such a long time."

"Supposedly a rumor goes around campus says that a strange ghost lives in this building. I wasn't able to see if it was something the Steering Committee made up to keep students away – but it's something I think should be mentioned."

"If only Komaru was here." He chuckled. "Still, this is a pretty big building. It'd take way too long to examine it. Even if we did the dumb idea of splitting up."

The reporter saw that an old metal broom was left against a wall. Makoto headed over and picked it up. "Definitely need this. There's so much to clean."

The trio heard small footsteps coming toward them. Junko looks delighted as the short figure approaches. A familiar, homicidal bear presented itself before them with its trademark grin.

Makoto immediately stopped it from getting closer by shoving the bristles against the Monokuma.

"Upupupu~!" It blushed, emoting sweat on its head. Makoto frowned, immediately pushing the bear into the wall.

"Hey! What did Kuma-chan ever do to you?!"

"Crimes against humanity for starters…"

He slammed the broom into the bear several times, turning it into scrap. He backed away, waiting and watching. There was no explosion. Or Spears of Gungnir.

Junko looked upset, but then hugged herself. "Ohh! Seeing Kuma-chan break into pieces. Now that's a nice taste of despair! Thanks, Naegi-kun! You're always so sweet to me…"

"Can you not?"

More little footsteps started walking toward them turning into a visual of a small group approaching them.

"Now what kind of feelings will I have when I start breaking them myself…?" Junko pulled out a large wrench from her coat.

Makoto grumbled. "Hey, isn't that from my car?"

"Don't worry, I'll give it back. Maaaaybe. Time to cut a little loose!" She laughed as she ran into the group, swinging the wrench with little to no regard for her precious Kuma. The bears crumpled from the calculated impacts her swings made, making short work of them. She continues on absolutely thrilled at being able to go all out.

"Seriously, does everyone in our class but me have some sort of super strength?!"

Kyoko smirked. "Don't be so gloomy. Come on, before we lose her."

"Ugh."

The two adults ran after the despair girl. Passing through some more wreckage in the hallway, she tossed a mangled Monokuma at them. Kyoko grabbed the broom from Makoto and swung it – knocking the bear past Junko and into an oncoming group. It exploded as it nears them, with the fashion girl crossing her arms in triumph with the explosion behind her.

The detective narrowed her eyes at the analyst. "Tch. I played into her hands."

Makoto sighs. He examined the blast zone – there was Monokuma wreckage but the building itself isn't damaged. "That's…pretty strange, isn't it? Shouldn't there be at least some scorch marks?"

Kyoko placed her fingers on her chin. "Considering the demented bears started showing up out of nowhere, there may be a connection."

Junko looked dissatisfied. "Some sort of dimensional disturbance, obviously. Keep up! Expand your minds a little. Maybe you'll even learn to accept the beauties of despair?"

The detective ignored her last comment. "If so, then I assume Ikusaba is involved."

Makoto thought for a moment. A mass of Monokumas attempting to block their path to advance. It sounds suspiciously familiar, especially when thinking about Mukuro. IF only he could remember.

After a short while, he remembered.

He snapped back to reality. "Either way, we can't fight through five floors of this."

Junko looked at her nails, bored out of her mind. "Yeah, it's getting really uncool now. Check out this wall though!"

Makoto and Kyoko glanced at the wall for a while, until they hit a realization: this was where the elevator for the class trials was. However, all they can see now was a nondescript wall with a keyhole in it. In the _Zero_ novel, as Makoto recalled, this was the elevator that led to Kamakura's hideout. It seems it is one and the same with the elevator they used during the killing game.

"Hm. I see." Kyoko pulls out the skeleton key and turned it, opening up the elevator. The trio entered, with Junko immediately pushing a button on the floor console. It most likely was removed during the time they were barricaded in the building in preparation for Class 78's game.

"What a worthless sister of mine. No skill in controlling Kuma-chan. It's so disappointing. Just like I told you both all those years ago."

Makoto stared at her tiredly. "What makes you think Ikusaba-san is the one controlling them?"

Junko gave him her blank stare. "Hm?"

"Weren't you the one that just told us to 'expand our minds'? I think the Monokumas are the ones keeping her here for some reason."

Junko's eyes widened a bit, while Kyoko only smiled at him.

* * *

The elevator opened up once it hit the fourth floor. There was a lack of Monokumas from what they can see.

Kyoko glanced over at Makoto. "Look. The windows are covered in metal plates."

The lighting was also reminiscent of the killing game, with different and strange solid colors separating each part of the floor. Another physical impossibility, from what the reporter can tell.

He nodded. "Then let's check the Monokuma control room."

The short walk over was quiet enough, no small toy bears approaching them from any direction. As they approached the final corner, there was a loud mechanical whirr. Turning the final corner, a strange non-bearlike mechanoid was in their way. It appeared to be a large insect, almost like a mix between a centipede and praying mantis. The only thing tying it to Monokuma was its top shell; a white and black horror.

Makoto screamed his lungs out. "What the hell?!"

Kyoko passed the broom off to him as she draws her gun.

Junko's eyes lit up. "I'll call you…Monokumasect! Yeah, that's awesome… a despair-inducing name for a despair-inducing robot!" She grins and grips the wrench. "Now I'm pissed! Someone made this and it wasn't me."

"I-I'm going to need a bigger broom…"

The Monokumasect swung a femur at Makoto, but he ran around it. Junko swung her wrench at its underbelly and barely made a dent. "Oooh…thick carapace…good idea…"

Kyoko fired a shot at its red eye with the bullet getting lodged but unable to penetrate fully. "Not the right spot for this one. It's not a Towa-speced machine."

"Hey! Over here!" Makoto yelled at the giant insect and it swung its other leg at him. The lucky student ducked and dodged again, hitting a door and loosening it from its frame. "Wait, this is the Data Processing Center…"

Kyoko fired another shot at its opposite eye. "Naegi-kun, go!"

He looked hesitant, but then nods. He slams his shoulder into the loosened door and busts into the room.

"Confident are you, Kirigiri?" Junko jumped over another femur sweep.

The detective's eyes narrowed. "We don't have all day, Enoshima." She jumped back and dodged a slam from the opposite leg.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" She ran up the back of the Monokumasect and jumped onto its head, slamming the wrench into where its mouth should be. It starts cracking as she continually swings into it. If it could roar, it would, and it starts shaking its head violently to throw the fashion girl off. She gives one last calculated swing and jumps off.

Grinning, she landed next to the detective. "Too easy."

Kyoko fired several shots at where Junko weakened the thick shell of the robot. The last shot she fires made the robot jerk forward and fall over. The entire Monokumasect ceased to function, only leaving its metal corpse as a reminder of its existence.

"Maan, having to actually work at this kinda sucks! Big sis, for all of her faults, would've scrapped this thing in a quarter of the time."

"Perhaps working an honest living is something you should be considering. Though I doubt you deserve that much."

Junko sticked her tongue out. "Ugh! That sort of life makes my skin crawl. You wanna punish me that badly?!" She sighs. "I can't believe how you, with how talented you are, want such a boring life. It's kinda despairing…"

"There's more to life than talent and hedonism, Enoshima."

"Gross, you sound more like him day after day. Gee, aren't you gonna fight me or something, or did puppy boy make you all soft like a marshmallow? I know how much you haaaaaaate me, Kiri-chan~."

"Indeed. I would have preferred if you stayed a ghost of our past. However, that is not the reality of the situation. As to why I don't deal with you myself… he has faith that I won't do anything drastic. I intend to keep his trust in me."

"Lame lame lame lame lame lame lame…seriously, how can you be so predictable? It's like rebranding a designer label and passing it off as your own…yuck!"

Kyoko crossed her arms. "And what fuels your curiosity with Naegi-kun, then? Is he not as predictable?"

Her face became emotionless as she thinks. The detective's face remained stony, not showing any of her own emotion in return.

"You will not change the subject on me, by the way."

After a while she showed a threatening grin. Kyoko was visibly unmoved.

Junko finally answered. "Well, I mean…you're singing the tune of hope now, but what happens if Hope guy dies, eh? And what about if you kick the bucket instead? He'd just keep going. Maybe even remember you once in a while..."

"So that's your answer."

"Playing it cool still, huh? Not bad. You're a little less boring now."

* * *

Makoto dusted the loose gravel off his shirt. The Data Processing Center was just as he remembers it. He can also see the Monokuma control room door on the other end. He rushed over to the futuristic door and tried to open it with his hands. It refused to budge. Walking quickly back to retrieve the broom, he began to use the handle as a surrogate crowbar, forcing the door open. Digging in his heels, he made slow progress until he had an opening big enough for him. He jumped forward into the room, landing on his shoulder. Stifling the pain, he used the broom to help himself up. The room was dark with the only light coming from the surveillance monitors.

A sad voice was murmuring as if in a trance:

"Sister, please

Don't throw me away

I can do this, I can give you despair

You never did anything wrong, right?

I'm the only one who understands you

Please, I…

I love you.

Why did you…this wasn't supposed…to happen…"

Makoto's eyes wided as he listened to her words. He looked over at the chair, and a figure he hasn't seen in a long time was facing away from him. The reporter stood straight, looking at the girl. He took a step and Mukuro turned the chair around. In a flash she leapt, with Makoto stopping a knife swing barely by his quick movement using the broom with it blocking and absorbing the blow.

His arms strained against the force and the broom started to bend. The handle snapped in two from the unstoppable force of the SHSL Soldier. Luckily for him, one of the two halves hit her hand on impact, causing her to drop the knife from the hit.

Makoto stumbled backward, but before he could regain his footing a punch straight for his gut connected. He reflexively held his stomach and a right jab followed-up right into his head, slamming him into a wall. She held him up by the neck and raised her fist.

"…Ikusaba-san?"

Mukuro's irises dilated. "Naegi-kun…?"

The freckled girl started shaking. "I…hurt…Naegi-kun…?"

Her choking grip loosened, leaving Makoto slumped on the floor dull from the pain.

"Haa…I…I…" She held her head. "Why…?"

Makoto coughed as he stood slowly. "Hey…I'm not... that fragile these days. Though it's gonna be…really sore." He grits his teeth and stands to face her. The pain is immeasurable.

The soldier just looked at him, her eyes starting to return to normal.

"Can…we go now?" He extended his hand to her, with his other arm clutching his stomach.

Her face twisted in pain as she looked at his face. He smiled through his own. She grabbed his hand and went limp.

* * *

Makoto walked out of the room with an unconscious Mukuro slung over his shoulder.

"We could hear it from out here, Naegi-kun. Reckless as always."

"Ah, well, mission accomplished right?" He did a thumbs up but immediately winces from his pain. "Ow, owow…"

Junko stayed silent. Makoto eyed her for a few moments, but starts moving with limited success.

"This is what I meant, you know." Kyoko took Mukuro over her own shoulders. "You are in no condition to be assisting someone. I have a first aid kit in my car." She dragged him along, Junko walking behind them.

The building slowly became normal again on the fourth floor with the metal sheets on windows dissipating behind them revealing the open windows. The lighting was returning to normal and they can only see an orange tint - the sun was starting to set as it pours into the building.

The walk back was a blur for Makoto as Kyoko lead everyone to a parking structure on campus. He regained proper vision as they stop at the detective's vehicle. Kyoko places Mukuro in her backseat.

"Heh…a luxury European sedan?"

Kyoko reached for her glovebox. "Of course. I take it you opt for a domestic model?"

"Of…of course. I'm pretty adamant on buying Japanese."

"Hmph. Perhaps we can fix those tastes of yours. Sit." She did a quick once-over on his injuries. "Looks like it is only swelling and bruising. Good thing she isn't the SHSL Fighter. Though a few more hits and you could have lost your life." She places a cold compress on his face first.

"Mm. Hey, where are you living right now? I'm in **Yokohama**."

Kyoko glanced over at the silent Junko. "I'm not too far from you, actually."

"That's…good. Until you get another overseas job?"

"It's my permanent residence. Though I don't take many of those cases these days. Now I have even less reason to."

Makoto took the cold press from her hands. "I can handle this." He placed it on his own stomach. "Mind giving us a lift to my car? I'm near the front of the campus."

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Are you in any shape to drive?"

"I should be. I mean, only way I'd stop driving is if I can't use my arms or legs anymore. And that's a big maybe." He flashes a grin.

"Stubborn. Fine. I take it you'll be dropping off Enoshima at her residence?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's best I know where it is too."

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: So, Kirigiri-san is amazing.

BlackCapPI: In the various novels she's in, she's shown to be able to dodge furniture and oncoming cars.

BlackCapPI: Mentally she's able to figure out cases so fast, it's like she has her own version of being the Ultimate Analyst.

Shirokuma: but enoshima-sama's still the best, you know?

Shirokuma: i mean she's basically the face of danganronpa. and people cosplay her all the time even though they don't exactly know who she is.

BlackCapPI: She's…colorful, sure. But she's an awful person… I mean, she killed her twin sister just like that. And everything we've seen after the first game doesn't really help her case.

Shirokuma: i know she's an awful person, but dangit, i can't help but like her guts. and kirigiri is really boring imo

BlackCapPI: What? The cool, silent type that is really sweet to people she's close to? It's an amazing archetype.

Shirokuma: i guess we'll just have to agree to disagree.


	3. Melancholia

Junko was unnaturally quiet the entire drive back, only responding to questions on the direction of where she lives. She didn't even make a single threatening movement toward Makoto. In a way, the complete lack of action from her was somehow more stressful than the alternative. He glanced at his rearview mirror, Kyoko's car staying directly behind him the entire time. Pulling up to a penthouse in the hills overlooking the city of Yokohama, the first thing he can notice right away was the color of paint that covered it. They stepped out of the car while Kyoko waited in hers, the window rolled down.

"Polka dots…um…"

"Yeah, I was thinking of changing it to a solid deep green tomorrow."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock. "Do you do it by yourself?!"

"I mean, I did at first but now I just hire people. Stupid!" Junko snapped back to life as he looks at her. "So, wanna come inside? Maybe have some hot coffee?"

"I… don't think there's a coffee in the world that will get me to willingly go in there."

"Shy, Naegi-kun?"

"No, I don't want to distract you while you're mulling over whatever it is in your head."

She grinned. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Makoto sighed. "About your sister…"

"I misjudged her. She says she understands me, but she totally doesn't! It's kinda…well, you know." He only quietly listened. "I mean seriously?! She didn't even enjoy it?! What kind of _Despair Sister_ wouldn't appreciate the feeling of the worst despair I could ever give her?" She bit her lip. "Thinking about it makes me so angry. I'm not even satisfied."

Makoto's own fist was balling up as he glared at her. "Is it really that hard to understand that she wouldn't enjoy it like you?!"

All she did was grin at his anger, "Anyway, enough about her. Cheer me up, Naegi-kun~?"

He only kept glaring at her.

"Fine. Rain check. Also you can do whatever with her." She looked straight into his face with a chilling stare and smile. She waved as she walked into her penthouse by herself. Makoto only watched as he forced himself to calm down. When Junko's finally closed the door, he walked over to Kyoko's car.

"Whatever you have planned, it's most likely not going to work Naegi-kun." She tapped the steering wheel. Mukuro was still silent in the backseat, looking at Makoto.

"I'm really not planning anything. Besides, if I did I think Enoshima would see it coming right away."

"Fair enough. I'll make sure to do a thorough investigation of her activities for the past few months the next chance I can."

Makoto looked over at the soldier. "How are you?"

Her voice was hollow and ragged. "Tired."

His face softened up. "Do you two want to get some food? My treat."

As if in response, Mukuro's stomach growled. She blushed.

Kyoko smiled. "It would be a good change of scenery."

"There's a place near my apartment. It's pretty good."

* * *

After some goading and grinning from the owner of **Apricot** for bringing in two ladies to sit with him, the group had their food brought out to them. Kyoko sat next to Makoto while Mukuro ws across from them. They both eye Makoto's food with interest.

Aside from a simple sandwich, there's a beautifully crafted dessert. It was a sweet potato tart, but the way its presented looked like a mysterious purple flower. It almost looks too good to eat. He taps it a bit with his spoon and it keeps its shape, a testament to the chef's skill. He finally scoops a piece of it with his spoon to eat it. It's creamy and not too sweet.

For his drink, there's a "shot" of coffee. It looked small, plain and unimpressive, but the smell it had makes you instantly tell that it had potent caffeine. Supposedly the coffee came from the Middle East. He took a small sip and enjoyed the syrupy texture and layered flavors. His eyes widened – the power of the coffee was somehow even more powerful than its smell.

"You've gotten some interesting tastes since the last I've seen you."

"W-Well, trying new foods every once in a while is a normal thing to do, isn't it?"

"I suppose. We never did have this luxury during our time in the Future Foundation. I'm glad to see you're taking full advantage of it."

Makoto looked somber. "…yeah."

Mukuro looked away from him, her head slightly lowered. The trio finished their food in silence. Kyoko finally looked at the half of the SHSL Despair sitting across from her. "I'd like to hear what you can remember from that experience of yours."

The former lucky student looked a bit worried for the girl, considering her state. But he held back his objections for the time being.

After a few moments pass to process the request, Mukuro nodded. "Okay."

"It's mostly a blur to me. I… died and then…nothing. Next thing I knew, I was in the Monokuma control room and there was no sign of my sister.

You guys say it has been…a few months, but it only felt like a few days for me. The monitors only showed the moment of my death. It was the only thing I could see. I could walk away but I wasn't able to get out. The door refused to respond to any of the console's commands. The console didn't even work at all to be honest.

Next thing I can remember, Naegi-kun opened the door. He…" She moves her eyes to him. "He looks different now and it was dark, so…so I thought he was the one who locked me in there. So I attacked him. I realized too late and…combined with hunger, stress and the lack of sleep…I passed out when I reached out for him."

Kyoko tapped the table. "Interesting. I suspected as much, given the state of the old school building. No one was in there for months, but Ikusaba…san…is alive despite the lack of food and inability to leave the control room."

Makoto tilted his head at her. "What did you suspect?"

"It looks to be a form of **time dilation:** a phenomenon where time moves far more slowly than normal. Whether or not it was weaponized to torture her is a wholly different question."

"T-That's horrible!"

"Yes, I imagine if Enoshima were to somehow utilize it…well…there is definitely a target she has in mind. I certainly don't need to spell it out for you, do I?"

"That's just assuming it can be used that way." Makoto pinches the bridge of his nose. "All we can say is that whatever was there reacted to Ikusaba-san."

"Also, recall how we needed to fight Monokumas to get there and how the fourth floor looked like it was right out of our killing game. There's shades of **multiverse theory** in action. The old school building had no traces of becoming a shelter at all in this world, but we definitely did do that in ours. I assume the various Monocreatures we ran into may come from another parallel universe. I'd say this is likely, considering we're completely out of place: we're young adults while everyone else we've met from our class appear to be still teenagers."

He furrowed his brows, "So let's assume someone or something is messing with time and space. And… because of whatever is happening, it's causing weird things to happen here. Like… having parallel universes leak into this one."

"As insane as this whole thing sounds… yes." She glanced over at her gloved hand. "Another thing we can assume is that the perpetrator is tied to Hope's Peak Academy in some way."

"There's gotta be more to this, I think."

"Regardless, that's all I can conclude from the information we have right now."

"Okay." As if he just remembered something, Makoto placed his cell phone on the table. "Oh right, I'm… going to need your number again." He laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. "There's no multiverse-friendly SIM card…"

"How bold of you, Naegi-kun." Kyoko smirked as he blushed. She input her number into his phone. She called it and her phone rang once, immediately silencing the call. "I'll make sure to contact you with any developments."

Mukuro frowned slightly at the exchange.

Kyoko looked over at the SHSL Soldier. "What will you do now?"

"I…" She looked conflicted.

"You can stay with me for a while. Or with Kirigiri-san if she doesn't mind." Makoto offered.

The detective kept her emotions underneath her stony mask. She eyed Mukuro wearily.

"Look, I know you were homeless when you were younger but you don't have to live like that. If it's alright with you-"

Mukuro immediately responds. "I…okay. I can stay… with you… if you don't mind, Naegi-kun."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyoko crossed her arms. "I'm assuming that Enoshima knows where you live."

He held his head. "At this point I'm pretty sure she knows where I am at all times."

She only sighed. "You have a bad habit of harboring dangerous criminals, Naegi-kun. But I suppose it is part of what makes you the true SHSL Hope."

"Hey, I'm just some nosy reporter."

"You certainly don't help my blood pressure."

"Sorry…"

* * *

The full moon's glow shined through the open window as the three sit around Makoto's table. The bachelor was busy tidying up the light novels and manga strewn on it. Kyoko glanced over at the two volumes of _Danganronpa/Zero _he hasn't put away yet.

Makoto noticed. "Have you heard of the _Danganronpa _series?"

"I've heard bits and pieces about it. It's a niche yet popular series of murder mystery video games that turned into a long-running series, if I recall. Sometimes they're video games, sometimes they end up being an animated series. Though… I believe I've seen this woman before."

Mukuro's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"The earliest entries are a pretty accurate re-telling of our lives during the apocalypse."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And these are supposed to be the prequels to our killing game. It's really rare to find these light novels but I came across them by chance. It was really expensive, being a collector's item and all. The ink's pretty faded since the books are decades old."

Kyoko immediately skimmed through both novels and saw the illustrations of people she could clearly remember from her past. "This is…I believe I recall them."

"I bet. It uh…filled in some blanks for me. You can borrow them, if you want."

Kyoko closed the book. "Tempting. However, I don't think the knowledge here would help in our current situation. Does it mention anything about time travel or any dimensional disturbances?"

Makoto shook his head.

"I see. Then I'll decline the offer. I'll leave it to you to fill in the blanks as needed."

Mukuro's face darkened. Many of her own crimes were most likely documented in the series, if what Makoto said was true. Despite that, he still invited her to stay at his house so that she wouldn't be on the street. It confused her.

The detective continued. "Are you a fan of the series?"

"No way." He chuckled. "I've only really looked through the entries about us, to be honest. The light novels and some really old Let's Plays I found while searching the web. I figure it was a good way to see an outside perspective on things."

Mukuro broke her silence as if snapping out of a trance. "Does…it not bother you?"

"Huh? That they're games and anime? I dunno…it might be fiction to the people of this world, but I see it based on history personally. Not like that sort of stuff hasn't been done before."

She went silent. It seems he didn't answer her question, or his answer was sufficient enough. Her face was as unreadable as ever. Kyoko gave her a look for a few seconds, then turned back to Makoto.

"By the way, I understand that you want to investigate how we've somehow come to this world…what exactly are you after? Are you trying to return us to our world?"

He leaned back. "That's possibly the same line of thinking that whoever is behind this has. That things aren't fair or right and they should be changed. All I want is for this to not happen again. And I also want to know…

Why? What was worth doing all this?"

Kyoko gave him a good, long look before smiling. "It's tempting, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Being able to mess with time somehow…it's basically the ability to potentially prevent The Tragedy from ever happening. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like to do it. But look at what's happened. Everything's all sorts of messed up. Even if you were someone like Hinata-san with all his talent, dimension hopping and time travel would probably get really messy."

Makoto looked toward the moon. "Honestly? I wouldn't try it. In the end I couldn't save everyone, so I'm not conceited enough to think I can change the world on my own if I could."

His mind flashed to the final killing game and his final confrontation with Munakata.

"I'd become a hypocrite if I fell into that temptation. All I can do is keep going and moving forward; no matter the world, no matter what happens."

He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the tip of his index finger on his face. "I'm rambling again. That coffee was pretty strong."

Kyoko glanced over at the window. "It's getting late. I'll take my leave for the night. If anything happens, I'll only be a phone call or text away." She glanced over at Mukuro for a second before standing up. "Good night, Naegi-kun." She let herself out, leaving only the reporter and the former mercenary.

"Ah, right. I should have a futon." He stood and moved to his closet. "This alright with you?"

"You…don't need to do so much for me, Naegi-kun."

He looked at her as if she said something completely strange. "Eh? You're a guest here. Don't worry about it." He pulls it out and lays it next to the window, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket next.

She still looked unsure. "But…"

"We were friends, weren't we? Though we never did know each other that well. So, maybe, this could be a good chance to do so, right?"

Her eyes lit up. "Friend? Even after…?" She looks away. "Did my sister say anything?"

Makoto didn't respond immediately. "I...I don't want to repeat what she said."

The silence was choking with its oppressive aura. All he could do was watch for her reaction. He swallowed nervously.

"I see."

Her face was emotionless as ever, but there were most likely turbulent emotions behind it. Not wanting to pry further, he lays the beddings for her to take at any time.

"You should probably rest up. You've…been through a lot."

She nodded slowly. Wrapping herself in the guest futon, she laid on her side facing the wall. Makoto spent half an hour checking e-mails and browsing potential leads before going off to bed himself.

* * *

The shining sun with its intrusive heat woke Makoto up again. He was so tired that he slept in the clothes he was wearing all of yesterday. Minus the tie, of course. Thankfully he now was only sore where he was injured rather than in actual pain. Sitting up, he looked toward Mukuro who suddenly moved her eyes down at the floor. She's was in a sitting position obviously facing toward Makoto's bed.

He rubbed his eyes. "Good morning. Did you sleep at all?"

She looked back at him. After a few moments she slowly shook her head.

"Were you just…sitting there the whole time?"

A slow nod.

"O-Oh. Um." He stands from his bed, trying to steer away from the awkwardness. "Anyway…" He walks over to his kitchenette, checking his fridge and cupboards. "There's still a bit of food here. You're free to take some, you know. You don't have to wait for my permission or anything."

"Naegi-kun."

He looked over.

"…what happened between you and my sister?"

His eyes glanced at the floor. "The killing game, right? I-I mean I could pull up a video-"

"I want to hear it from you."

Makoto took a deep breath. "Okay." He sits down at the table facing her.

He made eye contact with her. His voice sounded distant as he summarizes the events. "After you died the killing game continued. A lot of our class died. We found out Kuwata-kun was the one who killed Maizono-san. Owata-kun lost his temper and killed Fujisaki-san. Yasu-Celeste-san used Yamada-kun to kill Ishimaru-kun. Then she killed him. And then Enoshima revealed that Ogami-san was a mole in our group and she…ended her own life…so that the killings would stop. It was almost in vain since the suicide note was tampered with."

Makoto looked down at the floor for a second, then resumed eye contact with her. "So then your corpse was used to try and frame Kirigiri-san for your death but I almost ended up dying instead. I was saved by Alter Ego before I could be executed. And we were able to out Enoshima as the mastermind." He frowns. "We almost fell into despair, but… we didn't."

"It was because of you, wasn't it? Kirigiri-san called you the SHSL Hope."

He sighed in response. "She was the one who gave me that title in the first place. But, well, I tried to live up to expectations. So since we refused to despair, she decided to end her own life for…despair. She executed herself."

Mukuro responded with a distant gaze.

"Afterward, we left the school building and were picked up by the Future Foundation in order to combat the remnants of despair she left on the world." He shook his head. "Going from surviving a killing game straight into an ideological war. She really didn't pull any punches."

"You…fought in a war?"

"Not a lot of people were alive so everyone needed to do their part. I would've liked not being shot at though. Um, so, did that answer your question?"

"It did. But, now I'm even more confused…" She placed her tattooed hand on her knee. "Don't you hate us for what we did?"

He took a few moment before answering. "About what you two did? Before I ended up in this world I had a lot of feelings about it. Hate was never one of them. I never wanted you two dead. My feelings probably inspired my _boneheaded_ actions in attempting to undo Class 77-B's brainwashing. They were guilty and on the Future Foundations kill list, but I still went against orders and did what I could."

She only stared at him for a good while. Finally, she replied, "You really are hope."

"Not you too." Makoto groaned while a small smile showed on his face. "Any more questions?"

She shook her head. "Thank you. Really."

"No problem."

Despite the somber story of Makoto's past, she seemed to have some newfound vigor. She stood and actually went to grab some food.

"Anyway, I should take a shower then go do some grocery shopping. I should be back pretty quick. You can just make yourself at home."

"I'd like to come with you."

"Eh? It's not going to be very interesting."

A small smile formed on Mukuro's face. "That's fine."

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: I'd like to have met the original creator of Danganronpa. But he's pretty old now, isn't he? Doubt he entertains visitors these days. He was an alumni from HPA wasn't he?

Shirokuma: yeah. they actually funded the first game and allowed him use of HPA as a setting. must've helped propel their popularity a bit since it was a lot smaller back then, though i bet all the questions about killing games got old. but wait, i thought you were old. aside from enoshima-sama not a lot of people discuss the HPA saga these days. they are pretty old games.

BlackCapPI: Huh? No, I'm in high school actually. It's funny how most fans of DR usually remember the super populars like the 30th entry (Triple-X). Or that weird one where it became a twist on a harem anime. It's cool that there's been so many different writers but I don't think the quality is consistent.

Shirokuma: im a high schooler too! seriously, it's actually really rare to meet someone who's a fan of the HPA saga and not like… an old person.

BlackCapPI: Must be like how some younger fans of Gundam feel, when their favorites are the really old ones.

Shirokuma: well it's okay! we can be weirdos together! 50 more years of danganronpa!

BlackCapPI: Mmm…but the popularity's been starting to wane, I think. Do you think they'll do something special for the 51st entry?

Shirokuma: ummm well… you know, i have hope for them. they'll always have something to spice it up, even now.

BlackCapPI: Hm, I wonder…


	4. Watersky

The city of **Yokohama** is the second largest city in Japan. Aside from being a bustling metropolis, it is also a beautiful port city where one could relax and view the calm waters at leisure. It also contains some strange tourist attractions like it having both ramen and cup noodle museums. One could say that the city made Makoto feel right at home in some ways.

Sometimes a good deal on some groceries also helps.

"Finally! My luck's turned around." Makoto smiles while carrying plastic grocery bags in both hands. Mukuro walks next to him carrying another bag. They've just exited the store with the cool breeze blowing through them. The sidewalks and surrounding areas are filled with people in their daily lives. It's noisy with all the people walking and traffic moving along at a steady pace.

"You're still hurt, aren't you? I can carry those bags for you as well."

"It's alright. I'm not…_that_ hurt." He wrinkles his nose. "But you do hit pretty hard, Ikusaba-san."

The compliment failed in its intentions as she looks away.

"O-Oh. I was just making a joke. Sorry."

The walk remained silent for a while, passing by crowds of others along the way. Makoto takes a deep breath as he tries to find another venue of conversation. Mukuro looks uneasy as she keeps her eyes darting around for any potential threats. They eventually find themselves in a covered parking structure walking to Makoto's car. It's much warmer inside with the parking spaces filled with various vehicles. He pops open the fastback and both of them place the bags in the cargo.

Makoto chuckles. "Man, having a car's great. I had a couple of times where I would trip on a soup can or something similar on the way home…oof."

Mukuro's face remains stoic. "You seem to take pride in your vehicle."

"Ah, yeah. It's nice to just drive and kinda forget your worries for a while. Though with all the traffic around I have to drive way out to do that sorta thing. You ever do anything like that, Ikusaba-san?"

She takes a few seconds to respond. "I… like to read mystery novels."

"Novels can really take you into a whole different world, can't they?"

"Yeah."

"If I remember correctly…you used to write for military magazines. You could always be a writer yourself."

She shakes her head.

Makoto smiles. "It's just something to think about." He closes the trunk of the car and shifts his eyes to the left of him. He spots a beat up dirty white van with its doors wide open. He sees two legs covered by rolled up pant leggings with familiar-looking sandals sticking out. Makoto walks over to check, with Mukuro following close behind.

"Hiro-kun?"

A familiar adult face with dreadlocks, round glasses and stubble on his face looks over with eyes widened.

"Yo! Naegi-chi. Long time no see, dude!"

Makoto smiles while Mukuro narrows her eyes on him. He stands up and pats the reporter on the shoulder.

"You seem to be doing alright. How have you been for the past few months?"

Hiro crosses his arms. "Geez. It's been hard! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't need my help anymore? The guards at the academy said I didn't work there!" He sighs. "C'mon dude, are you still mad that I tried to sell off your organs?"

Makoto rubs his neck. "I, uh, haven't really thought of that for a while. Thanks for reminding me."

The SHSL Soldier frowns.

"Wait, seriously?! Then why'd I get fired? I didn't do anything!"

"You…" Makoto sighs. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That this isn't our world."

The former SHSL Fortune-Teller raised one of his eyebrows. "What? Last I checked this was totally Earth, dude. Though it is a lot cleaner than it's been in years…"

"And that didn't weird you out or anything?"

"I mean we got rid of the red sky and everything. I thought we were just being awesome at rebuilding society! I mean HPA was rebuilt in a few months and all. And you were our boss!"

Mukuro looks over at Makoto.

"I haven't been the Headmaster of HPA for a few months, Hiro-kun. It's a little impossible when someone's already Headmaster."

"Someone stole your job? Yikes! Ice cold. Was it Togami-chi? Well don't worry! I can totally get you a job where I work, man!"

"Uh…thanks, but I'm self-employed right now."

"Whoa seriously?" Hiro is taken aback. "Didn't take you for the self-starting type, Naegi-chi! Raking in the big bucks? I can always give you some tips."

Makoto pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're going off-topic. How long have things looked like this for you?"

"All clean and normal-like? Uhhh…a few months, maybe?"

"Hm. Just like Kirigiri-san and me. Maybe we all ended up here around the same time, but separated."

"A-Anyway what the hell do you mean by a different world, Naegi-chi? Like…this isn't where we're supposed to be…?"

"Yeah. That's the short of it."

Hiro placed his hand on his chin then shouts as he comes to a realization. "W-We're aliens?!"

Makoto holds his head. "I guess that's a way to describe us."

"We…we gotta go home then! I was wondering where all my stuff was. My mom was looking at me as if I had a stroke or something, too!"

The former headmaster sighs. "Look, I don't think we can easily go home. Or even if it's possible."

"What?! NOOO! Brahman save me!" Hiro screams.

"Quiet down, Hiro-kun!" He waits as the clairvoyant stops screaming. "You mentioned your mom…"

"Yeah! She said she didn't remember anything about The Tragedy or how she was stuck in Towa City for a year. I thought it was just because she was getting old. Erm…don't tell her I said that."

"I assumed that everyone alive from our side would all have their memories still. Maybe only certain people do?"

"How the hell did we end up here anyway?! Not that it's a bad place or anything. I just want my stuff."

"I have no idea. That's what I've been trying to figure out."

Hiro grins and gives a thumbs up. "Well, between you and Kirigiri-chi, you two'll have this case solved in no time! Gives me some time to do some shopping." He looks over at the freckled girl. "Uh…you got an assistant or something? Nice to meet ya! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. You can call me Hiro! And for a small fee I can—"

"Hiro-kun. She's one of our classmates."

"Wait, what?" He narrows his eyes at her. "Uhhh…don't tell me…hmmm…"

She curtly responds, "Mukuro Ikusaba."

"Still not ringing any bells. You sure, Naegi-chi? She does look a little younger than we do."

Makoto responds, "She posed as Enoshima during the killing game. Her sister."

"Ohhhh. Not-Junko."

A few quiet moments pass.

"Wait! Wasn't her body blown up?! How's she in one piece? Is…" Hiro's face goes pale. "A GHOST!"

Makoto sighs. "While that's actually not a _wrong_ reaction, I'm not going through this again." He just grabs Mukuro's arm. "See? Alive."

The soldier tenses for a moment and then breaks out into a full-blown blush as Makoto moves the arm in front of him. Hiro screams again. "A ZOMBIE!"

Makoto lets go of her arm as he loses what's left of his patience. "No! She's alive."

Hiro's scream peters out. "O-Oh. Okay. I trust you. But if she starts wanting my brains all bets are off."

Mukuro's eyes narrow. "I don't think your brain would be appealing."

"Yikes! Don't be so mean, Not-Junko! Anyway, why's she so young compared to us then?"

"I'm barely in my twenties…" Makoto frowns then changes the topic for his own sanity. "Anyway. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, dude! Check it out. It's a brand spanking new model from Korea!" He shows off his new smartphone. "I mean, I bought the previous model a few months ago but this thing is way better. Gotta stay on top of the trends right?"

"Let's exchange numbers, Hiro-kun. And…you're not in debt, are you?"

"What? No way! I'm a reformed salaryman, Naegi-chi! Though uh…if you could lend me ¥50,000 I wouldn't be against it…"

Makoto rolls his eyes. "Sorry. I can't spare that much."

"Aw, c'mon! We've been friends for a long time haven't we?"

"That's why I can't spare it."

"Ouch! You're messing with _my_ chi, dude!"

Makoto puts his phone away after they exchange numbers. "Call me if you find any of the others. I'll keep in touch, alright?"

"Sure, dude!" Hiro closes the back of his van and walks over to the driver's side. "If you find yourself in **Minami**, just hit me up. I still owe you a couple of drinks."

"I might actually take you up on that." Makoto smiles. "See you."

* * *

Makoto lays two bowls of ramen on the table. He sits across from Mukuro. "I'm not used to cooking for others so I hope it's not too bad."

She stares at it for a short while then helps herself. "It's good."

He lights up and gives a thumbs up. "Alright! Guess I've got some skill." He starts eating his own bowl loudly. "Man, I never get tired of this stuff. It's a simple dish but you can always do something a little different to it each time. This time I used a different stock."

His companion seems to eye him as finishes off his own soup, eating hers at a relatively slower pace.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I—" Mukuro seems to be choosing her words carefully. "You always seem so laid back."

He chuckles to himself. "I have an appreciation for enjoying life, I guess. Considering everything that's happened…"

"I'm sorry."

Makoto stops himself. He looks over at her.

"I involved you in something horrible, Naegi-kun. You could have died. And you…you just continue to show me kindness and I…" She looks down. "I don't deserve this from you."

"Hey, I'm not doing this to guilt-trip you. You've saved my life a few times in the past, you know. You might not believe it yourself but I see potential for good in you."

"…good? In me…?"

"It sounds foolish, but I can't help seeing it in everyone I meet."

"I'm a mass murderer, Naegi-kun."

"I know."

She just looks at him. The normally stoic face of the SHSL Soldier couldn't stop cracking from the bewilderment that she was feeling. Whatever she's trying to say refuses to come out as she can only mouth the words.

"By the way, you shouldn't be saying 'I'm sorry' in this situation."

She stops and her eyes widen.

"You should be saying, 'thank you." Makoto smiles.

A few tears fall from her eyes. "Thank you." She wipes her eyes quickly with a smile on her face.

She finishes her bowl of ramen. Makoto picks up both bowls and walks over to the sink. "My place isn't exactly a great place for visitors. So would you like to go to **Yamashita Park **with me? Haven't been there myself yet, but I heard it's a pretty good sightseeing spot."

She jumps up with a beet red blush on her face. "Y-Yes! I'd love to."

* * *

The sunset reflects its orange hue against the waters of the port. There are many people, mostly tourists, roaming the parks and enjoying the view of the waters. Numerous ships line the docks and the pier. Many of the ships were converted into actual property such as shops, restaurants and museums. They both walk out of a women's clothing store with Mukuro holding a decently-sized bag.

Makoto rubs his neck. "You really did need more sets of clothes but uh…they all look kind of similar to each other."

"It's fine. I'm not fashionable like my sister is."

"Okay." He drops the subject. "Anyway there's a—"

The sounds of rushing footsteps come from behind Makoto. Mukuro drops the bag and reaches for a knife hidden on her leg. Before she can finish drawing it, Makoto is being lifted up by a familiar female athlete, wearing similar clothes to what she was wearing back during their high school days.

"Naegi!" The adult ex-SHSL Swimmer hugs Makoto tightly. "You're okay!"

"I'm…ugh…okay! Can…can you let me go…still sore…"

"Oh, oh, sorry!" She puts him down with a sheepish smile. Mukuro sheathes the dagger back in its hiding place.

"Hina-san…it's been a while."

"That's all you can say after all this time, Naegi?! I was worried sick about you and the others!"

"Sorry…I was trying to find you too. I'm glad you're alright."

Hina notices the girl standing next to Makoto. "Um…wait…" She thinks for a few moments.  
"Wait, SHSL Despair is alive?" Her eyes become determined and gaze at Mukuro, with the SHSL Soldier returning it in its intensity.

Makoto steps in between them. "Hey, hold on. It's fine."

Hina softens her look and eyes Mukuro for a while. "Okay. If Naegi can trust you, I guess I can too."

Makoto breathes in relief.

"Anyway, where have you been? I ran into Kyoko-chan a while back and you're the second one I've found!"

"I live in this city, actually. What have you been up to, Hina-san?"

"It's been rough. But…my family's all okay! I was so happy to see them, especially Yuta-kun. Though, apparently, I've never gone to HPA." She pouts. "But it's…gonna be okay. I can finally aim for the gold, right?"

Hina sighs. "It's not fair, you know? It was like a whole chapter of our lives was erased. And I guess our class doesn't even know about us either. I mean, it's nice that people didn't die but…I feel so out of place, you know?"

Makoto places a hand on her shoulder. "No, that's a totally normal reaction to have. I bet the others have been trying to cope with it too."

"Aw, that's not fair Naegi. Even in a situation like this you stay so cool."

"Really? I think I'm just weird."

"I-I mean…it's always been like that, you know? Even during the first killing game you just took it in stride. All those horrible things happened and you just kept going." She smiles. "But it helped us all out in the end, right? We won over despair." She makes a glance at Mukuro for a second then goes back to look at Makoto. "Anyway, have you seen your family?"

Makoto freezes. "Oh, uh…no. I haven't. I've been on my own for the past few months."

"Wait, what?! You haven't even seen Komaru-chan?"

"If I had to make a guess, she's either here in **Yokohama** or in **Towa City**, but searching such a big area for one or two people is pretty hard."

"Okay, that makes sense. But what about your parents?"

"Uh, well…" Makoto seems to be carefully crafting his response. "I guess I'm too prideful you know? They'd probably be super worried if I showed up homeless." He laughs nervously.

Hina doesn't buy the excuse. "Mmm. Well, when you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"Geez, Hina-san. You've gotten sharp."

She blushes and smiles at the compliment. "You and Kyoko-chan are my best friends after all. If I couldn't tell if something was bothering you then, well, I'd be a bad friend wouldn't I?"

Makoto laughs. "I wouldn't go that far, but thank you."

Mukuro frowns as she picks up her shopping bag.

"So, um, does that mean Enoshima-chan is alive too?"

"Yeah."

Hina frowns and crosses her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Mostly. She was actually the first person I ran into."

"Yikes! There's that legendary bad luck of yours. Erm, no offense, Ikusaba-chan."

Mukuro stays silent and looks away from her.

"Well, don't worry Naegi! You know I'm always around to help you out. Let's exchange numbers?"

"Of course." He pulls out his phone as she does. "Alright. The only people I haven't run into is Togami-san, Fukawa-san and Komaru."

"Wouldn't Fukawa-chan be with Komaru-chan? They're roommates right?"

"She'll be with either her or Togami-san if I had to guess."

Hina sighs. "Yeah. You're right."

"But hey, we'll have the team all together soon enough. Then we can actually discuss what's been going on."

Hina's eyes light up. "Mm-hm! Then we can celebrate with lots of donuts! Oh…I haven't really been doing any digging on that. But I can tell you what happened to me.

I was just doing my rounds after class ended one day and I somehow ended up around here. I usually come by here hoping to find one of you guys. In fact, I was in the middle of my daily workout! Shall we, workout partner?"

"Oh-erm-I'd love to." Makoto visibly sweats. "But I'm currently here with Ikusaba-san sightseeing."

"Aw. Well, it is a pretty sight. Maybe you should take Kyoko-chan one of these days, too."

The implication was not lost on Mukuro.

Makoto chuckles. "Haha. Maybe. Her life's pretty hectic from what I can tell, though."

"You know she'd make time for you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to abuse that. She's got her own life after all."

"Hehe! That's why I like you, Naegi. A real gentleman. But you really ought to spend time with her."

"You're right. Anyway, before you go back on your run, want to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure! Uh…if I'm not being a bother or anything."

Mukuro just nods, disappointed.

The trio walk toward the waterfront as people pass them by. Others are watching the calm waters of the port as well. An all-white yacht appears to be leaving the docks. Makoto stares at it for a while. Normally he would see some rich adolescents partying on the deck but there only seems to be two figures. It sails into the middle of the bay until it's engulfed by flames from a flashy explosion.

"Oh my…!" Hina gasps.

Makoto's eyes widen, then he pulls out his phone. He zooms in and starts taking pictures.

"Wh-what are you doing, Naegi?"

"I'm on the clock." They can hear the sound of emergency sirens blaring toward the area. Many of the people in the area start running while a few others are in shock from the scene. He looks at the pictures on his phone. "Wait…you can see this, right?"

Mukuro takes a look herself. "That's the emblem for Hope's Peak Academy."

"Right. I have a bad feeling." He sends a text to Kyoko with the pictures attached. After a few minutes, he gets a reply. A police boat as well as some firefighting teams gather across the bay to do their own work.

_Thank you for showing me this, Naegi-kun. From my own investigations, it looks like the leaks from HPA are probably connected. More than likely the victims were members of the Steering Committee. I'll keep you updated on anything I can uncover here._

Hina sweats. "U-Um…isn't this world supposed to be perfectly peaceful?"

"I don't think such a perfect world exists. A-Anyway, I need to get to work. Do you need a ride to your place, Hina-san?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks. I'll…see you later." The athlete walks away with low energy, visibly shaken by the sudden events.

"Sorry about cutting this short, Ikusaba-san. But I've got to do my job."

"It's okay."

Makoto starts walking toward the dock before the authorities can close it off. He logs onto **To-****Witter **to post the breaking news on his account.

"Since I'm not a detective, I can't go and physically examine the charred remains of the boat but there's another option."

"Hm?"

"Witness testimony. The lifeblood of all reporting!"

There were a few witnesses around the docks that Makoto could get to. Apparently earlier in the day, a suspicious-looking teenager was seen hanging around the area a few hours before the explosion happened. Only two elderly men boarded the yacht along with its crew. No individuals abandoned ship during the short cruise into the bay it had, possibly signifying no survivors. The fire was eventually put out, only leaving a charred husk. The duo could see body bags being shipped out of there by emergency services.

"Mm. Hey, Ikusaba-san."

"Yes?"

"The explosives used… do you have an idea on what they were?"

"Judging by the strength and intensity of the blast, it could have been several payloads of C-4. Most likely imported from somewhere like the Middle East."

"So whoever's behind this isn't messing around. Could be some sort of terrorist group, but I have a feeling it might be a group at HPA."

"You don't think my sister's involved in it, do you?"

Makoto stares at the wreckage deep in thought. "She doesn't go to Hope's Peak. I'm not saying that she couldn't have masterminded this, but…

This feels more like a declaration of war."

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: am i the only one who actually likes hagakure-san?

BlackCapPI: Um. Probably. He's totally useless and not funny. He even has a decent talent, but he's too stupid to even utilize it.

Shirokuma: but then he'd become overpowered. we have enough of those types of characters in danganronpa already

BlackCapPI: Sure, I guess. But all he really gets is his own light novel and even then it was kinda…weird. I mean Asahina-san got the third entry to shine a bit and it was kinda lackluster. Still more than Hagakure, I guess.

Shirokuma: i mean does everyone have to be useful? sometimes you can like a character if they make you laugh or have a good personality

BlackCapPI: I would at least like to have other students to be at least competent. Or antagonistic. Give me a challenge.

Shirokuma: you're the type to solve cases before the trial, huh


	5. Akashic Record

The sun was barely up as Makoto was searching through the internet and a few pictures of old articles from the library he took with his phone. Leaks delivered from Kyoko's text messages allowed him to try and look up the two major victims of the yacht bombing yesterday. Information was scarce. All he could dig up was that they were researchers employed many years ago at Hope's Peak. Obviously any information pinning the exclusive group as the actual power behind HPA administration was not public. Somehow along the way their influence and reach was dug deep into the school that when Jin Kirigiri was appointed Headmaster, he was already subservient to them. The apartment was quiet despite the fact that there were now two people living there.

He stretches and yawns at his computer. He looks over and sees Mukuro sitting at the table behind him sipping on some freshly brewed green tea.

"There's really not a lot to say about these guys." Makoto sighs. "They definitely fit the role of a shadow administration…"

"Does it really matter what they have to say? They're dead."

"Mm. I suppose that's true." He stands from the table, rubbing his neck. "But just saying that two people from HPA died is pretty impersonal, I think. Everyone's got a story to tell."

Mukuro put down the small cup. "Is that why you became a reporter?"

"Er, well, I mean at first crazy stuff would happen around me like usual. Sometimes it was kinda my fault, but people got really interested in what I would say about them. I got paid sometimes for information, too. I figured I could take a crack at it myself since I don't exactly have something else to fall back on."

Makoto laughs nervously. "I might've ended up working at MgRonalds or something. But as I kept doing it, sometimes I'd run into times where people died for no good reason. Not everyone is lucky to afford a eulogy in the papers or on the news sites. I figured I could also be their voice for when it happens."

She stared at him for a few moments.

"That's…true."

She thought about her own death and how it was similar. She concluded that no one among the survivors knew her story at the end – and how could they? The only people who knew were either dead or Izuru Kamakura. She had remained distant from the rest of her class due to her personality and to protect her sister's machinations. All those precious memories she had with Class 78 would've faded away along with her.

It was a truly cruel fate… to be ultimately forgotten.

That world did still fade away from her. The Makoto she remembers was a naïve, quirky teen with a heart of gold. The young adult in front of her eyes, aside from the obvious growth from age, still had that same heart but cooled and tempered by the sadistic teacher of experience – something similar she'd have seen other mercenaries at Fenrir go through if they survived their missions. And all of it was from her sister's desire for despair.

Makoto yawns as he sits across the table from her.

"How are you? Everything alright? You look like you're focusing hard on something."

"It's nothing, Naegi-kun."

"Hm."

"Um…" Mukuro looks away.

"Well, whenever you want to talk about it I'll be here. Okay?"

"You really are perceptive."

He laughs nervously with a shy smile. "What kind of educator would I've been if I didn't even learn from my friends, right?"

She continues to mull over her current situation while Makoto slides something over to her. Her eyes peer over and it looks to be a key.

"It's one of my spares, Ikusaba-san. I mean, I'd imagine you'd like to go outside and stuff on your own, right? You're not a prisoner or anything."

Her face turns bright red. Being given a key, in her mind, seemed to be not only a sign of trust but also of intimacy. This is officially saying that she lives with Makoto Naegi. Her imagination starts to run wild, while the actual Makoto is just looking at her with a confused expression.

"You aren't coming down with a fever, are you?"

She snaps out of it. "Oh…no. I'm fine. I hardly get sick."

"Guess that's part of being the SHSL Soldier. But don't push yourself too hard."

"Alright. I'll be careful." She gives him a small smile, with him responding in kind.

Makoto's phone emits a small funky tune and he looks over. "Anyway, I've got a meeting with Kirigiri-san. I'll be back soon." He stands and moves to the door. "It's just a short walk from here, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay."

He leaves the apartment with Mukuro waiting a few minutes. Eventually, she makes her way to the door and walks out – locking it from the outside with her new key. Despite the crowd, she can spot Makoto's ahoge and starts to trail him.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

**Kishine Park **wasn't as grand as the portside Yamashita Park, but it had a tons of space and tons of trees. Sometimes you could find people setting up tents to enjoy the day here. There's a pond situated near the middle of it. The air is still cool with the colored trees adorning the sights. Kyoko is sitting on a bench at the side of aforementioned pond. Makoto makes his way over. The lilac-haired detective looks over and he smiles as he takes a seat next to her.

"Naegi-kun. Greetings."

"Good morning, Kirigiri-san. Has everything been alright over at HPA?"

Kyoko sighs. "It's been chaotic. Father lost contact with the remaining two members of the Steering Committee and it isn't as if he's going to be left untouched by those responsible for the bombing from last night."

"How about the students?"

"Day-to-day operations are the same. But I can only imagine that things will get worse – if Enoshima's antics were any historical implication."

Makoto pauses for a moment. "I don't think she's behind this."

"I actually agree with you. The bombing would terrify the general population, but it wouldn't exactly _spread despair_. The Steering Committee is unknown outside of HPA's topmost administration." Kyoko looks over at the pond. "People will talk about it for a short while and then return to their own lives."

"Any clues on your end? Or suspects?"

"Several suspects. It wouldn't be farfetched to say that they may be working together."

"Who?"

Kyoko looks back at him. "The Student Council."

"Wait, what? Why would they go against the Steering Committee?"

"I'm unsure. But considering they have elevated access to school funds and basically unlimited access of the school and its administration, I can't discount them as suspects yet. They could either be the masterminds behind the incident or just accomplices."

Makoto sighs. "This sounds like it'll become violent."

"You've been involved in something like that before, if that _Danganronpa _light novel's pictures are to be believed."

"It's just my luck as usual." Makoto chuckles. "I shouldn't…be as useless as back then, though."

Kyoko stared at him for a while. "You shouldn't involve yourself in this."

"Sorry. No can do. We're supposed to be partners, right?"

"Naegi-kun, you shouldn't take your life so lightly."

Makoto returns her stare with a gentle one. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you, Kirigiri-san?"

She's speechless. He gives her a sad smile. "If it wasn't for Kimura-san and Tsumiki-san, you would have…"

Kyoko recomposes herself. "If I had mentioned my NG Code, you—"

"I know! I know." He looks away. "Still, it was painful. Between what happened to you and Hina-san, I was close to losing more of my family."

The detective pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry. Though after hearing what you did with the Suicide Video..."

"I'll keep apologizing for it. But we've been through so much. Don't think something like this will scare me away."

She sighs in defeat. "Alright. I'll be counting on you again."

"You can count on me. Always."

Kyoko smiles at him. After a few moments, something catches her attention at the corner of her eye.

"Nee-sama…?"

Makoto looks over. It's a young brunette with red square glasses lacking a top rim. She's dressed in a green coat with short brown shorts and black leggings and brown boots. He doesn't recognize the young woman but Kyoko's eyes are uncharacteristically wide open in shock.

"Someone you know?"

The woman continues walking, adjusting her backpack as she walks on her way.

"Yui Samidare. She…was a detective I worked with when I was younger."

Makoto gives Kyoko an understanding look. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Kyoko looks at her gloves. She clenches her fists and looks at Yui, who walks farther and farther away from them. "No, she..." She looks over at Makoto now. "I'd never be able to catch up to you if I gave in."

"Catch up to me?"

"People always talk about how you instill hope in others, but I also admire you for another reason." She unclenches her fists. "You always move forward understanding the truth. That it's oftentimes painful and perilous. You don't take the easy way out or fall into temptations of lies."

"You taught that to me. Hey, you know, you've become a bit of a poet."

Kyoko smirks. "_You_ taught that to _me_."

Makoto blushes in response.

"Naegi-kun, I saw it. When you were talking to Class 78. When you were talking to Maizono-san. You didn't treat them like old friends, even though they essentially are the same as the classmates we lost."

"I- we lost those friends. I'd feel like I'd betray those precious memories if I tried to turn those kids into them. They may not even be the same. They've gone through relatively peaceful lives without a trace of The Tragedy. As far as I'm concerned they're different people."

Kyoko nods. "Exactly. We all saw, heard and experienced those deaths firsthand." She sighs and takes one last look at Yui before she disappeared from clear sight. "It's painful, but the scars on my hands are reminders of what happened. That is the truth."

"Kirigiri-san." He smiles sweetly. "Thank you for sharing that with me. Those must've been some painful memories."

"They were. But just as I taught you how to think more critically, you taught me the importance of expressing myself. So, I should be thanking you." She takes a deep breath. "I wouldn't have gotten past this without you."

Flashes of the final showdown between the six survivors of Class 78 and Junko Enoshima played in Kyoko's mind. She looked straight at Makoto and saw the same fire in his eyes he had all those years ago, telling her to not lose hope and to move forward with him. Logically at the time, sacrificing Makoto and staying in the school building converted into a bunker would have been the right choice. But, she learned to stop thinking things completely logically as everything they experienced together allowed her to hope again.

Given what they learned about Junko, it turned out to be the right choice in her mind.

Makoto kept quiet as he just looked at her.

"Makoto-kun."

He perked up, shocked by the change of address. "Kirigiri-san?"

She doesn't respond.

He then thinks for a moment. "Kyoko-c…c…-san. Kyoko-san?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly. "That's fine, Makoto-kun."

Makoto sighs in response.

"I should be going." The detective stands up from the bench. "I'll let you know if anything new develops."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too."

She gives him a look before walking off. Makoto picks up a pebble from the floor and throws it, with three skips the stone skates across the pond. He stands and hears a few rustles from a nearby bush. He looks at it for a few moments before walking off himself.

Mukuro's head eventually pops out of the bush. She frowns, finding herself in a similar situation when they were both students at the academy. She quickly moves back to the apartment while assessing her options. She knew she would have to ask him a few things, but she didn't want to alert his suspicions. After all, he's shrewder these days. Climbing atop a nearby building, she leaps across others in order to beat Makoto back to the apartment.

Makoto looks up among the crowd, seeing an electronic billboard advertisement for "Danganronpa V1 – The Ultimate [Virtual] Reality Killing Game." He shakes his head. Most of the people take a glance and ignore it like many other advertisements, but he could see a blonde high-school aged girl with an ahoge giving it a long look. He tries to walk toward her but the crowd is thick – by the time he makes it over there, the girl has moved on herself and is nowhere to be found. He sighs and continues back to his apartment.

* * *

The reporter returns back to his apartment and sees Mukuro sitting at the table.

"Took a walk outside?"

"Yes. I needed some fresh air."

"I'd imagine you'd like to stay pretty active."

She nods, keeping her face neutral as to not betray her intentions.

"How was your date with Kirigiri-san?"

Makoto stopped in his tracks. "D-Date?!" He turns completely red. "Wait, hold on… we… we aren't dating."

The soldier examines his face. It seems different than when he would talk about Sayaka all those years ago – it wasn't the same puppy love crush that he had when he was speaking. She wasn't sure what to make of it. But she knew that it was stronger than what he had with the idol.

"I mean, even if we were…we barely had time to even rest during our times in the Future Foundation considering how widespread despair was. Things were starting to settle down after reopening Hope's Peak and then this happened."

Mukuro kept looking at him, trying to probe for more information from his expressions and body language. He was still an open book when it came to relationships and he was being straightforward. Whether it was a stroke of (bad) luck that prevented the relationship from developing further was at the back of her mind, but she seemed content with what she found out so far.

"I see."

"Sheesh…I didn't take you for a gossip, Ikusaba-san."

Her face turns red. "Ah, erm, wait—"

"Why's everyone so interested in my love life?" Makoto grumbles.

She dared not answer.

Makoto walks over to the kitchenette. "How do you feel about eggs?"

"They're nutritious. Good source of protein."

"So I guess that's a yes? Something simple, like omelet rice." Makoto brings out some eggs while setting up his rice cooker. "Sorry, it's probably not as luxurious as what you would eat with your sister, huh?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I like this. It's closer to rations."

"I…I'm going to try to take that as a compliment."

"I-I meant it to be! Honest, Naegi-kun."

"Speaking of which, it'll be a late night tonight for me."

"More research on your article?"

Makoto shakes his head. "I'm going to go see Enoshima."

If looks could shatter glass, Mukuro's was intense enough to do so. Even after all that's happened, she couldn't bring herself to hate her sister. She wanted to reconcile if at all possible. Or at least bring her the despair she wanted through the happiness of Makoto and the others. But she knew full well that what he was saying right now was comparable to walking into a den of starving lions covered in gazelle blood.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No. It's a very dumb and stupid idea. But ignoring her isn't exactly the right choice either. She might not be behind what's going on at Hope's Peak, but she's probably come up with something. I can't have Kiri—Kyoko-san do all the work while she's swamped with the HPA investigation herself."

"I'm coming with you."

He gives her a look. "…okay. But I'm going inside by myself."

"Why?!"

"Well, I imagine things won't really end well right now between you two. I also can't have her distracting herself, you know?"

Mukuro mulled over what he just said for a few moments. It was out of concern for herself and also out of something she didn't think of. In a way, Makoto was correct – Junko would use her as a way to avoid answering any questions by directing the conversation elsewhere. Probably to complain about her stink, which was totally a lie by the way. Her eyes widen as she looked at him prepping the rice to cook.

He really was reckless.

* * *

Dinner as well as the drive up to Junko's penthouse was both quiet and tense. After getting stuck in traffic for an hour, the cold night covered the hills overlooking the city. As they pulled into the street, they saw another car parked there. A dejected-looking woman got in as they arrived and the car speeds off – leaving some tire skid marks where it was parked. Makoto and Mukuro looked at each other with a confusing look for a moment.

The former lucky student gives a quick look at the property. No signs of crazy rockets, killer robots, property damage or even an ill-kept courtyard could be found. It looked relatively normal for a rich person's home.

"Alright. Ikusaba-san. If I'm not out in an hour…you can do as you please."

"30 minutes."

Makoto sighs. "Alright. 30 minutes."

He opens his side of the car and steps out. Taking a deep breath, he walks through the courtyard by himself. No attack dogs was a good sign, he supposes. He manages to make it to the front door. The house looks like a new paintjob was starting to be applied to it, the polka dots starting to be covered by a white in order to apply a brand new coat of paint on it. There was a note left on the door that was ripped off recently. He tries to find it, but he can't really see any signs of it.

He then rings the doorbell.

No response.

He tries again and again. There's no sounds of anything. No movement. No crazy laugh. Just the sound of the cool wind blowing through the street. He tries to go around the house and manages to find a ground-floor window unblocked by curtains. He peeks and the house inside is furnished but devoid of human life.

Junko Enoshima definitely lived here. Makoto even verified it with paparazzi that he knew from his work. But there was no crazy party going on, no strange sounds nor even a sign that the fashion girl even lived here. The furniture looked somewhat gaudy, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Makoto started sweating. He decided to take a look at real estate websites and searched for the address.

It was listed for sale.

He'd lost their only way of checking on Junko.

He hurried back to his car with the raven-haired girl surprised that he came back as quickly as he did.

"She's gone."

"Hm?"

"She's moved out. Damn it. She basically abandoned her house."

Mukuro hid her sigh of relief, but looked sympathetic to Makoto. "She might've gotten bored of living here. Just like she probably got bored of that girl who was here earlier."

"Yeah. Probably. Still, where would she go?"

"I wouldn't know. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just frustrating."

* * *

Makoto finished his article after they returned to the apartment. With a defeated expression, he submitted it to the agency that hired him then slunk to bed. Waking up to the heat from the window once again, he checked his phone. There was a notification for breaking news.

He opened it and saw a live updating article with words that struck fear into his heart.

"Mass Student Protest at Hope's Peak Academy" along with a livestream of what appeared to be Reserve Course Students marching toward the main course area with signs and posters with rebellious slogans.

"Damn it!" He jumped out of bed with Mukuro woken up from being startled.

"Naegi-kun?"

"I-I've got to go to HPA. It's the parade."

She rubbed her eyes and processed what he just said. "Why go there? We're not part of Hope's Peak."

"I can't abandon Kyoko-san. Not this time."

He sifts through his contacts and chooses one. "Hey, Hiro-kun? Can you bring your van over? Yeah. Yeah, Kyoko-san needs our help at HPA. I'll text you my address. Mmhm. See you later."

Mukuro stands up as Makoto texts both Hiro and Hina. "I'm coming with you."

He looks over at her. "…I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I won't abandon you. Not this time."

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: did u see the announcement for V1? thats such a cool idea!

BlackCapPI: Involving the fans to a livestreamed version of a killing game? I'm intrigued but…I can only question the legality of it.

Shirokuma: please. it'll basically be like playing mafia. no harm no foul, right?

BlackCapPI: I suppose so. Though some of the tension might not transfer over well since people's lives aren't at stake. We'll just have to wait and see.

Shirokuma: oh by the way, since we're like friends now. you're a naegiri shipper right?

BlackCapPI: Well, I mean it is the canon ship. I may not be a big fan of Naegi-san, but they really do bring the best out of each other. How about you?

Shirokuma: um well i ship a lot of things! tokomaru, ishimondo, komahina, despaircest, naegiri, naekusaba, naeshima…

BlackCapPI: You ship Enoshima-san with people? That feels wrong.

Shirokuma: she may be insane as all hell but she can love! and hurt.

BlackCapPI: Right, right. Any unusual ones or crackships then?

Shirokuma: oh oh i really like Mondo-san and Tsumiki-san. i think they'd be pretty good together, you know? he's all about protecting and respecting women and she could tend to his wounds from fights he gets in. and you?

BlackCapPI: Actually, I do have a weird one. Hear me out. Komaru Naegi-san and Maizono-san.

Shirokuma: i have never ever seen that one before.

BlackCapPI: Yes, but Komaru-san has got the normal girl thing going on, she's also a Sayaker and a positive influence. Like if Tokomaru doesn't happen.

Shirokuma: actually that's not bad. not the worst i've heard.


	6. The Returner

Thankfully the weather at Hope's Peak Academy was clear with a cool temperature. When the convoy of two vehicles arrived at the front gate, they saw that it was smashed in with debris from the brick walling and the gate littering the ground. Pulling both vehicles onto the school grounds, all four of them exited their vehicles – Hina, Mukuro and Makoto exiting the car while Hiro exited his own van.

Hina did some stretches. "Ugh, I know there are two seats in the back but…they're not really seats. It was really uncomfortable back there."

Hiro rubbed his neck. "Hey, c'mon, is my van that bad?"

"It has a weird smell, Hiro! I don't think I could take it for an hour."

"Hey, I'm totally clean! Honest!"

The ex-SHSL swimmer places her hands on her hips. "Eh? I think that smell might actually be your B.O.!"

"Ouch! C'mon Hina-chi!"

Makoto chuckled while Mukuro looked on in disinterest.

"So, Naegi-chi, I brought some things that we might need." He proudly opens the back of his van. "Got some canned food, bottled water…weapons…"

His eyes light up momentarily. "Actually, I wonder if the guys here need this stuff too. Maybe add in a little bit of a markup and…"

"Focus, Hiro-kun." Makoto sighs. "Let's see…"

The back was loaded with both food and water as he mentioned, though there were a few oddities as well as nonlethal-style weapons. It seems to be mostly bamboo swords and wooden staffs – stuff that you might see in a high school kendo and/or martial arts club.

"Oh! Oh! This looks kinda awesome!" Hina braves the smell as she reaches for what appears to be a red bō staff. "Okay! Nothing's gonna get past me, I swear it!"

Hiro reaches for a bamboo sword. The way he's holding it behind his back would probably get a massive scolding from Peko Pekoyama, but considering he's not exactly trained in using it makes it not a total surprise.

"See anything you like?"

Makoto just glances at the weapons and then back at the food. "I don't think we need this much food and water. Were you coming here already planning to sell it?"

"S-Sell?! Whoa, hey I'm not heartless. Just gonna distribute extras to whoever needs them…depending on donations of course…"

Makoto rolls his eyes. He finds a pair of brown leather gloves and puts them on.

Mukuro glances over at him. "Not going to take a weapon?"

"I'd really like to avoid fighting. And I don't think me swinging around something much longer than I am is gonna be a good idea." He sighs, frowning at his own shortness.

Mukuro takes out her combat knife. "As for myself, I won't need any."

The ex-SHSL Lucky Student panics at the sight. "Wh-whoa, wait, Ikusaba-san. Don't kill them!"

She looks at him with a piercing glare. "They will try to hurt you."

He stands his ground. "Look, I don't think these guys are part of Ultimate Despair. They can be reasoned with. I think people are just angry."

The SHSL Soldier looks away for a moment and then sheathes her knife. "Very well."

Hina relaxes slightly as Hiro scratches the back of his head.

Makoto sighs. He looks at all three of them. "Look, I…you know I don't want to drag you all into this mess. It's dangerous, but I can't do this alone. I just wanted to thank you guys. Really."

Hina smiles in response. "Don't worry about it, Naegi. You know I'm always ready to help you. Anytime. Besides, you were never really the fighting type, so I'm ready to protect you and Kyoko-chan with all I've got!"

Hiro smiles and gives a thumbs up. "We're gonna be fine. I already did a scrying. And…30% is always a pretty good chance as it is, right?"

Mukuro stares with distrust in her eyes, but notices that Makoto and Hina were both nodding at the ex-SHSL Shaman's confidence.

"Hiro-kun, I'd like for you to stay here. If it's worse than I think it is in there, we can make this a home base of sorts. But I think we'll be back before you miss us. You can count on it." Makoto smiles.

"Course. We've been through so much that I know you guys'll make it out. Find Kirigiri-chi and save the school! Not too hard, right?"

Hina gives a thumbs up. "Hehe. Yep! We'll get through it all and then have a big celebration!"

* * *

The damage to the main campus was not catastrophic, but still extremely noticeable. The delicate landscaping was damaged to the large amount of foot traffic from the protesting reserve course student body. Shattered glass and loose debris lined the walkways of the East Quarter where all the classrooms and other facilities were located. Mukuro stops the other two as they approach the administration building – they can see reserve course students setting up their protest around the statue of Izuru Kamakura while the security detail is separating them from the building itself. The students are attempting to pull down and deface the statue while the private security force can only watch on.

From what the trio can hear, they are protesting about unfair treatment and the death of a student.

Hina frowns. "A student died?"

Makoto recalls what Kyoko mentioned during his last visit. "The only student I know of who died was the student involved the Izuru Kamakura project."

"W-Wait, Hinata is dead?"

"It wasn't him." Makoto places a finger on his chin. "In fact, I don't know where Hajime Hinata is."

Mukuro continues staring at the protest. "You were right, Naegi-kun. They don't look like they've been brainwashed. They haven't started massacring the main course at least."

Makoto starts walking toward the class buildings. "I still have a bad feeling."

Hina walks over briskly next to him. "You don't think Kyoko-chan is in the administration building?"

"Don't think so. All the security guards are concentrated in one area because of all the students protesting… which means everywhere else isn't being watched. We got in so easily after all."

Mukuro catches up. "It could be a distraction."

Makoto nods. "Yeah, I think so too. But for what?"

The building containing the homerooms was slightly damaged as well, most likely by stray protestors, but nothing on a catastrophic level. Some windows were broken but there was no sign of any massive brawls or even any casualties. The area is extremely quiet. Hina steps in front of them as she opens the door to the building with no trouble. There hasn't been any attempt to barricade themselves. Inside was as quiet as the outside, as most of the classrooms looked empty. The hallway on the ground floor was a mess – looks like many of the SHSLs ran out quickly to who-knows-where after the protest passed by the building.

Makoto nods at both of them as he leads the two ladies to the homeroom of Class 78.

"Do you think that they're still in here, Naegi?" Hina whispers.

"Maybe. Kyoko-san was keeping an eye on them last I remember."

As they arrive close to the classroom, Mukuro stops them both from continuing with her arm in front of them as she takes the lead. Her eyes narrow as she sees seven large men attempting to break down a door. The seven look over with their snake-like eyes and wild hair. One even has his tongue out, extending out in a strange alien-like manner.

Hina looked panicked. "W-Was Hiro right? They look like aliens!"

Makoto gripped his fist and stared them down. "No, these are the Madarai Brothers. Together they're the SHSL Bodyguard. They protect the Student Council."

"But there's seven of them!"

Mukuro stepped forward. "That's the gimmick." She looks a bit annoyed as she instinctively reaches for her knife but stops herself.

One of the brothers speaks. "I do not know how you came across that information, outsiders, but you won't live with that knowledge."

Another speaks. "They don't appear to be students, nor alumni. We must finish this quickly so we can get to that Kirigiri woman."

"Look, there's no need to fight." Makoto attempts to reason with them. "Just let Kyoko-san go."

The second one replies. "So you are her associates. More reason to get rid of you."

Four of the snake-like brothers lunge toward Mukuro. As if an engine began to start, their movement began to slow to a crawl. She leaps in response, with and catches two of the brothers' heads, slamming them into one another. The other two land past her. Two of the brothers left behind make a charge straight for the SHSL Soldier, while the last one dashes toward the other two to focus on Makoto and Hina.

Mukuro ducks and dodges an attempted lunge slam from one of the brothers, finishing with a grab on his uniform and slams him into the wall. The final brother attempts a body slam while she's open, but she counters with a shoulder check. Said brother had a surprised face from the raw strength the petite girl had from her unknown talent and slammed into the opposite wall.

Hina grits her teeth as the two brothers who missed their initial lunge attempt to grab her. Her swift moves catch them off-guard as she leaps and kicks one of them dead into the head, knocking him out. The other turns to throw a haymaker, but Hina responds with a mighty swing from her three-sectioned staff.

The last brother, who was the first to respond, appears shocked from the two girl's combat prowess but continues toward Makoto. Makoto looks back with determined eyes.

"If I can grab you, then this is all over!"

Despite dodging backward being the natural response to the Madarai brother's grab with their strange long arms, Makoto ran forward and uses the momentum to knee him in the stomach. The air knocked out of him, Makoto kicks him in the same place he struck with his knee. The last brother falls over on the ground, groaning in pain. Mukuro quickly moves over and steps on his chest.

"G-Gah…you all…do you have talents…?"

Mukuro makes a final punch, knocking him out.

Makoto sighs. "Wasn't expecting that at all…all seven of them for just Kyoko-san?" He looks over at Mukuro who has a curious look in her eyes.

"You can fight, Naegi-kun?"

"Eh? I kinda just…played that by ear, really. I mean I almost punched Monokuma once."

Hina sighs. "You've seen so many of us fight that you probably just kinda…got into gear. That looked more like street fighting than any kind of martial art, though."

"At least we know the Student Council is definitely involved in whatever is happening."

The door creaks open. It looks extremely damaged, almost coming off the hinges as it does so. Kyoko steps out with Class 78. "Indeed, Makoto-kun. I surmise they wanted to silence me during the chaos."

Hina smirked. "Geez, look at you two. Calling each other by first name now."

Makoto is caught off-guard. "N-Not the time and place, Hina-san."

Mondo grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Holy fuck. You three can brawl! Though the girls surprised the hell out of me."

"Is that supposed to mean something, Owada-san?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"I don't mean it in that way Ogami-san, but the freckles chick isn't buff. The girl in the shorts looks pretty sporty though."

Leon flashed a smile. "Damn, these two chicks are cute and badass. Thanks for helping us out. Seriously!"

Sayaka sighed. "Kuwata-kun."

"What? We should be thanking them, right Sayaka-chan?"

"Indeed. Thank you three. I will also apologize for Kuwata-kun and his hungry glances."

"Geez! Don't throw me under the bus like that!"

Mukuro looks disinterested and Hina just crosses her arms with a huff.

"Y-Yikes! Alright, sorry ladies. My bad."

While the students were thanking their saviors, Makoto and Kyoko were busy at work restraining the brothers.

Chihiro watches them. "W-wow, those two are like…professionals."

"Of course!" Hina smiles. "We've been working with each other for years. Erm…well, except for Ikusaba-chan. She's uh…I guess a new recruit?"

Mukuro looks confused. "I'm here to protect Naegi-kun."

Hina stops herself as she realizes what she's saying. "Y-Yeah. Sure. Like the SHSL Bodyguard. Yup!"

Kiyotaka looks confused. "You four seem like extremely talented and driven individuals. Yet…not former students of Hope's Peak. It's certainly eye-opening."

Makoto stands up as he makes the final touches to tying the seven together. "There are a lot of people like us who didn't go to this school." He glances over at the other three. It wasn't exactly a lie, after all.

"True…our class was quite small. Your words have opened up my eyes, Naegi-sensei!"

The former lucky student sighs. "I'm not a teacher, Ishimaru-san. Still just a nosy reporter that seems to get caught up in things."

"That may be your profession, but you have a scholarly aura. Please, Naegi-sensei! Your worldly knowledge will help me in both my studies and my life."

Mondo groaned. "Damn, bro. Laying it thick there."

The SHSL Public Morals Committee Member stands straight. "Brother! Though your worldly knowledge is quite vast yourself, Naegi-sensei is an adult. We could all learn from our teachers and elders, after all!"

Kyoko finishes a quick call from her cell phone. "Munakata-san will be on the way to take care of the Madarai Brothers."

"Munakata-san is here?" Makoto looked shocked. He hadn't seen the former Vice Chairman of the Future Foundation for a long while now.

"Indeed. Along with Sakakura-san and Yukizome-san. I've been collaborating with those three during my time here." Kyoko moves close, while everyone else looks with varying levels of interest. She whispers in his ear. "They're the same as us…though you may be surprised at what they look like."

"Mm. But first let's get Class 78 to a safe place."

"I agree. However, the South Quadrant of the campus is closed off for the moment because of the protest. They won't be able to return to their dorms."

"I've set up a makeshift 'home base.' I guess it'll come in handy now. Hiro-kun is there."

"Very well." She moves away from Makoto and addresses the class. "We'll need to get to a safe place. Let's get going."

Celestia gives her most polite smile. "Is there any place on campus that is actually safe?"

Makoto steps forward. "I've got a base camp near the front of the campus. You guys should be able to be safer there – and if trouble happens, you guys can escape easily."

Hifumi sighs in relief. "That sounds good. I-I haven't been able to concentrate on my work with all that rabble outside! And I cannot even prepare Celestia Ludenberg-dono's milk tea in this place."

The SHSL Gambler sighs. "Yes. It's quite a shame. Even if Yamada-kun's tea is not up to par."

"Y-You wound me madam!"

"Perhaps the esteemed Naegi-san can try his hand at it. After all, he seems adept enough as a fighter and a thinker."

Makoto laughs nervously. "As much as I would like to give it a try, we should get going now."

* * *

"Whoa dudes! I knew you said you'd be back quick but… that was really fast. Not bad, Naegi-chi!"

The students of Class 78 are spread slightly out at the camp while the 'outsiders' are all close together in an ad hoc meeting.

Hina has pep in her step while she moves in place. "Naegi's intuition is really sharp, you know. He might be psychic now."

Sayaka's head turns toward them when she overhears that line.

"Making that old joke, huh." Hiro smiles nervously. "Still, he's come a long way hasn't he?"

"As much as I love the praise, we're still on the clock." Makoto turns to Kyoko.

Kyoko nods. "Allow me to share what I've found with all of you."

The other four look at her with full attention. Mukuro seems surprised at how Kyoko is sharing her information so readily with them.

"The current Student Council is heavily involved with the protest. Not all of the members are complicit, but Soshun Murasame is definitely a major player as he leaked the information of the Izuru Kamakura project to the Reserve Course." She looks over at them all, making eye contact with each person. "However, all evidence I've gathered does not make him to be the overall mastermind behind this. He is either a collaborator or an unwilling puppet."

Hina gives off a confused look. "How can you say that he might be unwilling? Didn't he send those seven guys after you?"

"The Madarai Brothers act autonomously. In any case, his involvement with the protests could jeopardize Murasame-kun and the rest of the student council's academic careers. At the very least, they would be forced by administration to step down from their positions. That would easily spurn the SHSL Bodyguard brothers into action to protect them. Plus, as far as I could see, Soshun Murasame is still sound of mind."

Hiro scratches his cheek. "So, uh, if that Murasame guy isn't the mastermind, who would it be?"

"There are a few suspects. Not many people were involved with the Hope Cultivation Project, but they could all be easily be responsible. The aim looks to be to assassinate both the Steering Committee as well as upper members of the academy's administrative body. Such as the Headmaster."

Hina gasps. "W-Wait, your dad…he isn't dead is he?"

"He, along with VIPs like Kazuo Tengan and Koichi Kizakura, are currently in lockdown at the Admin. Building. But we're still on a time limit." Kyoko turns to Makoto. "They were willing to use bombs before. There's no doubt they could do it again."

"Not only would they kill those VIPs, but also kill and hurt all those innocents currently over there." Makoto spat. "This is insane. Why go through all of this?"

"The failure to create Izuru Kamakura was a massive blow to both the Steering Committee's pride and the yearly budget. People involved were either fired or expelled from the academy along with a gag order. It ruined people's lives."

"Just like it ruined Hinata-san's."

"Regardless, I've just got word from the SHSL Secret Agent that he's uncovered more clues. I'm off to meet with him."

Mukuro frowns at the mention of Yuto Kamishiro.

"Okay. Just leave Class 78 to us, Kyoko-san. You've got a perp to catch, right?"

Kyoko closes her eyes and smiles at Makoto. "Indeed. I'll see you later."

The former SHSL Detective makes her exit as the three former Future Foundation agents watch her as she leaves their sight. Mukuro finally relaxes as Kyoko leaves the area.

"Ikusaba-san, you've got the best eyes here. Let us know if trouble comes running, okay?"

Mukuro nods at Makoto's request and takes a perched position on top of Hiro's van.

Hiro sighs. "Was it okay to let her go by herself? I was expecting you'd try and go with her, Naegi-chi."

"We didn't have time to argue. I plan on helping her, though."

Hina smirks. "Hehe. You've really grown to know her well, haven't you?"

"I'd…like to think so. But right now I'll check on the students. Don't charge them, Hiro-kun."

"W-What?! Never! They're technically old friends, right? S-So…maybe a discount…"

Makoto crosses his arms with a look of disapproval.

"Okay, okay. Fine."

A few of the students did go to Hiro for food and water. Makoto walks over to his car and taps it gently with his gloved hands.

Mondo walks over. "That your ride? Didn't take you to be a drift car racer. But you're a lot tougher than you look. A damn journo risking his neck to save people. That's a first."

"Well, I've been told that I'm pretty strange. How are you doing, Owada-san?"

"Overheard a bit of what you guys were saying. Whoever started this mess…damn I'd like to give 'em a pounding myself! Believe me. Putting people in danger like that, where the hell do they get off?!"

"I think as long as lives are saved, that's enough for me."

Mondo looked surprised. "Damn. You're calm, even after fighting that bunch of weirdos."

"I…I've been through a good amount. I wouldn't say I got used to danger, but I just take it one step at a time."

"Yeah?" Mondo looked curious. "Must've been some kinda shit."

Makoto pauses for a moment, then continues. "I've lost a lot of friends and colleagues over the years. I think of them sometimes."

The SHSL Biker Gang Leader's eyes went wide open. "Holy crap. Seriously?"

Makoto nods. "I once said to Kyoko-san that I'd carry my friends with me for the rest of my life. I still do." He gives a glance over to Mondo and then looks away.

"So ya…you don't move on, but you literally drag their memory with you, huh? You got one hell of a pair." Mondo looks away himself. "You ever feel guilty about it?"

"That I'm still here, living and breathing instead of them? There were a few times I felt that way, yeah. But most of the time I just put one foot forward in front of the other and live my own life. Nothing good comes out of moping around and feeling guilty. Those feelings get bottled up and eventually explode like a shaken up beer."

Flashes of Chihiro's death and Mondo's execution went by in Makoto's mind.

Mondo gives him a look. "You may not be the strongest guy I ever met when it comes to the fight, but… I got a lot of catching up to do if I wanna get as tough as you."

"Hm? Am I really that tough?"

"I can tell. You lost a lot of people." Mondo looks down at the ground. "While me, I can't even get over _one _damn death."

Makoto stops himself from asking an obvious question.

"My bro and Fujisaki-san… they're both good people. They helped me out a lot, but there's always this kinda…disconnect? That the word? Like those two never felt actual loss, so sometimes their advice kinda just bounces off me." Mondo gives Makoto a determined look. "Yeah. I think I see what bro sees in you now."

Makoto sighs. "Not you too. You're not forgetting about what I do for a living, right?"

"I know. But damn, I can see why you'd be good at that sorta thing. You know how to make people talk. And I feel damn good about it."

"Yeah, well, I don't like to report on stuff like this. Not unless the person wants me to."

Mondo smiles and gives him a thumbs up. "See! Not a lot of guys still know about honor and shit. Guys like us are rarer than diamonds." The burly man with a strange pompadour breaths out loudly, startling the others. "You got me thinking a bit. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, Owada-san."

* * *

Sakura watches with an amazement on her own face as Mondo went to think off on his own. "Somehow getting Owada-san friendly like that? Naegi-san is fearsome indeed."

Hina finishes off a donut. "He's always been like that. He may not be the strongest or even the smartest, but he's got like…insane amounts of charisma. At first he was really shy and passive, but these days he's pretty much a people person." She offers a donut to the SHSL Martial Artist.

The towering woman smiles. "Thank you." She takes one and eats it surprisingly daintily. "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sakura Ogami. Your moves are quite interesting…"

She looks slightly disappointed, but perks up right away. "Aoi Asahina. But you can call me Hina!"

"Very well. Hina-san. The way you move is quite similar to the martial arts that I practice. It's intriguing."

Hina looks nervous. "Oh, well…um…is it? I mean I just watched someone else fight and did it the way I felt like. But that person is…" She stops herself and looks at Sakura for a moment. "That person is gone now."

"My apologies."

"N-No, you don't have to apologize!" Hina almost bites her tongue. "She… did it to protect and save us. She was a good friend to us. Even if she made a mistake at first, she was one of the most trustworthy people I ever met."

"I see…even in death, this person is both highly revered as well as remembered fondly for her martial prowess. I, too, wish to leave that impression on this earth."

Hina smiles. "Don't worry. I think you can do it. I can tell that you have a big heart, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles at the compliment. "It is rare to meet a fellow woman that has an enthusiasm for athletics and martial arts."

"Is it? Sounds like Hope's Peak might be slipping! There are a lot of women out there like us. I may not look like it, but I've worked as a physical education teacher before! I'm also a pretty good swimmer."

"Is that so? You sound like the ideal trainer."

Hina blushes. "H-Huh? Do I really?"

"I, too, have been curious about swimming. The ability to work out all your limbs at once would help me in my pursuit of strength."

"Well, I don't think Hope's Peak would hire me on as staff, but maybe during your free time I can show you swimming and breathing techniques!"

Sakura lights up. "Yes, that would be wonderful. I would be in your debt, Hina-san."

"Ah, don't sweat it Sakura-chan! Just being able to work out with others is reward enough for me. Right Naegi?"

Makoto suppresses a groan. "W-Well…I can keep up with you for a little while now these days. I guess all that exercise paid off."

"Your arms are still pretty average, Naegi! You need to do more weights! Those legs of yours are pretty strong though."

"U-Uh…sure. I'll make sure to do that."

"No slacking!"

Makoto looks defeated while Sakura smiles at both of their banter. "Perhaps I could assist with that."

"Yeah! Between you and me we can turn Naegi here into an athlete worthy of the pro leagues!"

Makoto just gulped. It seems his future wasn't looking too bright.

Sayaka approaches the former lucky student. "Ah, Naegi-san. Do you mind if we can talk?"

"Sure. I'll see you two around."

Hina and Sakura smile and wave at him while he walks off with Sayaka. Leon gives a bit of a look as he's eating some food.

Sayaka and Makoto reach a point at the "camp" out of earshot.

"Ah, thank you for humoring me. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

Makoto gives a genuinely surprised look. "Huh? With me?"

"Mmhm. You live a surprisingly interesting life, but you always act like an average person. I…suppose I wanted to find out what keeps you so grounded."

Makoto places his hand on his chin. "Er…that's a little difficult to explain. I've always been like this."

"Really? You're just naturally a kind and grounded person?"

"Uh-ah… I wouldn't praise myself that much."

"Modest too."

Makoto stops talking for a moment while Sayaka smiles.

"You don't even think I'm annoying you and you're trying to give me a good answer. You're…something, Naegi-san."

"Hm. You're pretty sharp, Maizono-san."

"Well, you could say that I'm psychic." She waits a beat. "Just joking. It's just my intuition."

Makoto responds with a wry smile. "I've heard that you love making that joke."

"He-he. Your sources are correct! Though most people are pretty shocked when I do it to them. You just…went along with the flow for me. You're really nice about it."

"As for your question well…I suppose the best way to describe why I'm always so grounded is because I see others similarly."

"Oh?" Sayaka looks perplexed.

"Mmhm. I try not to let rumors or stories skew what I can see from people when they just talk to me. I guess you could say that I take people for what they are."

"I see. So that's your intuition at work. It's…somehow more impressive than my own. So, Naegi-san, what can you tell about me?"

Makoto thinks for a few moments. Considering what knowledge he has already because of his own Sayaka, he tries to make sure not to blurt out things he wouldn't be able to tell. "From what I can see, you value hard work and honesty. It's why you admonish Kuwata-san so much."

"That's…no, that's exactly right. It irks me a bit, how someone so blessed with talent could make light of how cutthroat the music industry can be. Given that you've looked into idols and musicians, you already know. Yet here you are…treating me not as an idol, but as a girl."

"Do you dislike it?"

Sayaka smiles. "No, in fact I enjoy it. Even in school I'm treated very highly. While it's nice to be acknowledged and celebrated for all the hard work I've put in…I'm still a high school girl. I guess it's really refreshing."

"Ah, well. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy your work. Though my little sister happens to be a Sayaker."

"Oh really? Perhaps I could give her an autograph."

"That would really make her day. I'd really appreciate it."

Sayaka smiles. "You know, that's the sweetest way someone has ever gotten an autograph from me. You're thinking of others even now."

Makoto stops for a few moments. "Hey, you know. I'm just a normal guy with a family. There's no need to make me something I'm not."

"Hm?"

"I…get that there's not a lot of nice people in the industry. I'm not going to ask what exactly you've done to get you and your group to the top. But there are a lot of nice people like me out there. I guess what I'm saying is that all I want is to be treated like I treat others."

Sayaka thinks for a few moments over what Makoto said. "No, I…started to sound like one of my own fans, didn't I?" She frowns. "Sorry if I started to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about that. I-I just wanted to stop you before you had some strange image of me in your head."

"I wouldn't say it's a strange image." She blushes. "But I think of you very highly, Naegi-san. Especially after this talk. You're right. I should treat you like you treat me. Like a real life person, not an idol."

The idol smiles sweetly at the reporter. "But even if your kindness is as common as you say, you really are special. I truly and earnestly believe that. My intuition says so."

"Thank you." Makoto gives her a small smile.

"As for myself…I should eat something. I appreciate you talking to me like this." She bows shyly as she walks back to the others.

Mukuro passes by the high-spirited idol and presents herself to Makoto. "No one appears to be making for the camp. They should be safe for the time being."

"Good. While Kyoko-san is dealing with the mastermind, I'm thinking about confronting Murasame-san myself."

"Hm? Would it not be a better idea to stay here?"

Makoto smiles at her, making Mukuro try to hide her blush with her hands. "No, I'm not very good at sitting around. Plus the damage could very well cause another Tragedy to occur. I may not be a native to this dimension, but that drives me more than ever to stop it from ever happening. These people don't deserve that."

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: A massive protest at Hope's Peak Academy… it's just like the _Danganronpa_ games!

Shirokuma: do you think a killing game is gonna happen?

BlackCapPI: I don't want to even think about it. These are real people. If the Tragedy were to happen for real…

Shirokuma: oh man, that would be pretty exciting don't you think…

BlackCapPI: Look. I love _Danganronpa_ as much as anyone else, but having it happen in real life would be terrible. Awful.

Shirokuma: yeah you're right. was just trying some black humor.

BlackCapPI: I thought so. Besides, that would mean that our favorite series would cease to exist. No one wants to be reminded of something horrible.

Shirokuma: but game companies make games on the world wars all the time. those were terrible times.

BlackCapPI: Yeah, but those things happened a long time ago where we can do that while most people aren't offended. For us, we probably would be either dead or too old to enjoy a new installment if the worst happens.

Shirokuma: okay yeah that's terrifying.


	7. Brave the Ocean

Hiro keeps his voice low. "Don't worry about us and the kiddos, Naegi-chi. We can all run fast if we need to."

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Hina glances over at Mukuro. "Shouldn't Hope's Peak security be the ones doing something?"

"If Murasame-san is involved but not the mastermind, he might still be a danger to all those people. Kyoko-san is only one person. She can't go after everyone at the same time."

The former SHSL Swimmer sighs. "Okay. But if you're not back in an hour I'm going to come find you two myself. Alright?"

"Okay. Make sure Class 78 stays put in the meantime."

"Don't worry. None of these guys'll outrun me!" The tanned athlete gives a large confident smile. "Just make sure you make it quick, Naegi."

"I'll do my best. Come on, Ikusaba-san. Let's get moving."

The pair return to the East Quadrant of the main campus to the sounds of absolute chaos. The tense standoff they passed by about an hour earlier devolved into a full-on melee. They can see HPA Security Forces along with the city's geared Riot Police Unit engaging the protestors with martial arts and rolling up as many in giant futons as they can. Though none of the police have resorted to using firearms, it was only a matter of time before the violence became too much due to the overwhelming numbers of the Reserve Course.

Makoto can see two recognizable figures in the melee – Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata assisting the HPA Defenders in preventing the protestors from entering the administration building. Both of them look younger than they were in the Future Foundation. More importantly all their limbs were in one piece. Mukuro simply glares at them while Makoto peeks around the large scale brawl.

"I guess that's what Kyoko-san meant by their looks being surprising." Makoto sighs. "No good. We can't reach them in this mess."

Mukuro's eyes look upward. Both of them are in front of the main science building. She can spot someone looking at the violent scene on the top floor.

"Naegi-kun. Someone's in there."

Makoto looks up as well as the unidentifiable person steps back from the window out of sight.

"Someone hasn't evacuated? I wonder." He enters the building with Mukuro right behind him.

The building itself has its lights still on. Similar to the classroom buildings, the entry hallway is a mess with research papers strewn around on the floor with some of them having footprints on them. Though not as messy as what they saw before, the staff and students were most likely in a panic as they evacuated the place. Makoto sighs in relief.

"They were probably ready for the Parade to happen. Probably have the people who've been through the Tragedy to thank for the main course students surviving this time."

The SHSL Soldier keeps silent, most likely acknowledging her own role in orchestrating the original incidents in mind.

The former lucky student continues in order to find the stairs to the next level. As they walk alone in the mostly-abandoned building, Mukuro quickly moves forward and slams a figure into the wall. A shaking female voice, tearing up in terror, is accompanied by a petite hetereochromic girl with brown hair in a yellow hoodie reminiscent of a certain yellow electric rodent.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Let's not be too hasty!" Makoto starts panicking slightly. "You're one of the student council. Right?"

The girl nods vigorously while looking teary-eyed at Mukuro.

"Can you let her down now?"

The SHSL Soldier softens her glance when she moves her eyes toward Makoto and then lets her down, making the girl fall flat on her bottom. Makoto moves slowly to her and extends a hand to her.

"Sorry about that. Can we start over? My name is Makoto Naegi."

"A-Aiko…Aiko Umesawa." She takes it and the reporter helps her up.

"Are you the only one here?"

"N-No." She looks away. "Y-You don't look like Hope's Peak staff. And she doesn't look like a student. Why are you guys here?" She starts panicking again. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!"

He gives her a pitying look. "We're just here to make sure no one else gets hurt. Is the rest of the Student Council in here?"

She shakes her head. "Most of them left already…"

"Who's still here?"

"M-Murasame-san." She looks down as soon as she mentions the name.

"Is he planning something?"

The girl bites her lip. "He's…he's going to do something horrible. The rest of us tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen. So most of us just ran away since we didn't want to also be expelled. We didn't know it was going to end up like this."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Umesawa-san." He gives a small, comforting smile. "You should get out of here too. It's getting violent outside."

Makoto starts walking away from the girl with Mukuro giving a sharp glance at her for a moment. She then follows him.

"Please, wait!" Aiko says loudly. "Don't hurt him. H-He's still our friend."

He looks back at her. "Don't worry. I promise."

She finally returns a smile back to him. "Thank you, Naegi-san." The student council member finally runs away and they can hear the doors swing open and slam back closed.

Mukuro picks up her walking pace to be side-by-side with Makoto. "It doesn't sound like talking will work anymore."

"It doesn't mean I won't try it."

"It sounds futile, Naegi-kun."

He only chuckles softly to himself while he looks forward. She gives a curious look.

"Words definitely have an effect on people. I'm living proof of that." He looks over at her. "They've both taken away and saved lives."

They eventually make it to the main staircase. The stairs reveal themselves to be the main stairway of the building, going all the way up to the roof of the three story building. Makoto leads both of them into the third floor where he starts peering into rooms sneakily. After searching through several labs, he eventually spots a lone figure watching the fighting from a window. Mukuro taps Makoto on the shoulder and he gets out of the way. She places her hand on the door and slams into it with a powerful kick. The door falls over whatever was barricading it while she kicks it some more. The raw force scatters the debris while Soshun Murasame grasps onto a remote for dear life.

"Stay back!"

Makoto steps forward through the mess, causing Soshun to move his back against the window.

"Sorry to startle you, Murasame-san. I just wanted to talk."

The SHSL Student Council President glares at him, ready to set off the remote to whatever it was attached to. "Don't get any closer, I said!"

"That remote. Is it wired to blow up the administration building?"

He makes no motion to confirm or deny it. He just stares at the former headmaster with piercing silence.

"If I had to guess…you're waiting for whoever you're working with to show up safe and sound so you can set it off, right?"

The person with the presumed detonator only responded with his eyes opening wide but then returning to a glare.

"Murasame-san, you do know that all those people will get hurt or worse from that. Right?"

The student council's leader had a hoarse voice from the earlier screaming. He looked insulted. "Of course I know. I'm not an idiot. But this…this is justice."

"Justice? Justice for what?"

He responds with an inflamed passion. "For what this academy uses us for! The Izuru Kamakura Project, using all of us SHSL students' talents for their own image…everything! It's corrupt to the core!"

Makoto studies Soshun's face. "I think the SHSL Student Council President has enough influence to do that in a nonviolent way." His eyes narrow as if staring daggers into Soshun. "You shouldn't lie. Especially to yourself."

"Urk!" Soshun grips the detonator harder as he starts sweating. He grits his teeth as if taking a heavy blow on his body. "What the hell do you know?! You don't look like you're from the academy."

"I know enough to see that if that bomb blows, it's not going to have the effect you're hoping for." Makoto's voice raises almost into a yell. "All it'll accomplish is spreading violence! You can see that right? This isn't about rooting out corruption, this sounds like that its bold-faced revenge!"

"You don't know the first thing about this academy! All the cover-ups. All the injustice. It has to end and this is the only way!"

"I work as a reporter, Murasame-san. Believe me. I'm familiar with government cover-ups."

_They carried the burden of despair for me. I have to bear the burden of hope._

Makoto continues. "You want to change things? People look up to this academy, rotten at the core or not. But that sort of change has to begin with you. Otherwise you're no more than a terrorist that only hurts others in the name of a twisted cause."

_Junko Enoshima used the Reserve Course to spread Despair. She forced all of them to commit suicide._

"There are so many innocents out there! They're trying to live their lives and you can't just decide to end their lives just like that."

_I am not like you. I believe in power. No matter how many I make into victims, even if it means my death, I shall destroy despair. That is my resolve!_

Soshun's grip on the controller loosens as Makoto's words come out blazing like a hail of bullets. Mukuro begins to make her move but Makoto stops her by moving his arm in the way.

"If you really believe in changing things, do it in a way that you'd be proud of, Murasame-san. Not like this." Makoto moves his arm as if to reach out to him. "Please."

The student council president takes a deep breath as if the wind was knocked out of him. He shakily walks over to the reporter and places the detonator in Makoto's hand. He hands it off to Mukuro, who unsheathes her knife as she starts disassembling it.

Soshun's voice sounds weak. "I always thought my speech skills were super high school level, but yours is a whole other level." He looks down. "I almost did something I couldn't take back."

"What drove you to this?"

Soshun Murasame looks at Makoto with a softer expression. "A classmate of mine. He did the bidding of the Steering Committee but when the Hope Cultivation Project failed they threw him away. He was expelled. Erased. It was like he became a dead man."

"Did this classmate of yours give you the bombs?"

The SHSL Student Council President shook his head. "No, the bombs were given to us by someone in our sister class. 77-B. The SHSL Lucky Student of our year."

Makoto immediately knew who it was. Nagito Komeada.

"Supposedly he was going to use them on the gym to stop the exams from happening to save his class. I wasn't sure on the details, but then he decided against it. My expelled classmate then asked for the bombs and he gave them to us to use saying that if the true Super High School Level Hope was around then he was confident that everything would turn out alright."

It seemed that Nagito was another one like Makoto. Someone who remembers things from their timeline.

"We didn't know what he was talking about to be honest. I learned that if the Izuru Kamakura project was successful, that's the title they were going to give to that student. But that student is dead."

Makoto hummed as Mukuro finished off making the detonator useless. "Who was the student that got expelled?"

Soshun looked at Makoto for a few moments. "…his name is…"

* * *

Kyoko headed alone to the languages building. Though she would be annoyed at the SHSL Secret Agent's perverted tendencies, she couldn't discount his skill at information gathering. Given that Yuto Kamishiro wanted to be acknowledged more than anything for his accomplishments (especially from a pretty lady) it didn't take much convincing him to assist her with her investigation of the terrorist attacks on the Steering Committee.

Moving through the abandoned hallways, she eventually comes across Yuto. He appears to be standing perfectly still. Immediately Kyoko feels that something is wrong – the talent of the SHSL Secret Agent allows him to remain undetected. More than likely he would've tried to flip her skirt or something with her responding with a swift punch to the head. But there he was, standing out in the open. Kyoko steeled herself for what was awaiting her. She moved toward him and managed to reach his position. The former SHSL detective tapped the boy on the shoulder and he fell down, limp.

She immediately stepped back and felt a sharp sensation flying against her cheek. She narrowly dodged a thrown scalpel, leaving behind a cut. The medical tool slams into a nearby wall, leaving it stuck deep in it. Kyoko looks toward where it was and sees a male figure running out of a nearby open classroom. She gives chase.

The sound of flip flops and boots echo throughout the hallways as Kyoko chases the suspect. The former deputy headmistress draws her gun and fires at the runaway. One of the shots grazes against the man's shoulder causing a curse to come out of the assailant's mouth. He throws a few more medical tools at her while going into an open classroom. She slides under the thrown objects to avoid the deadly impact and runs into the room after.

The classroom appears empty. The windows haven't been damaged. She scans the room while blood drips from her own injury. Immediately she feels deadly pressure around her neck as the hunted figure wraps his hands around it. Responding with an elbow into the person, she chucks the man into the ground. Not giving the person the chance to recover, she responds in kind by placing her right boot on the person's neck.

The man looked messy. His shirt was untucked with an unloosened tie and he was wearing flip flops. His black hair was not neat and his teeth was gritting from the pressure of Kyoko on his neck.

"Shit…" He manages to barely speak. "The princess isn't as prim as I thought she'd be."

Kyoko, not dignifying the insult with a response, reaches for handcuffs. She moves her foot and slams it into his back while restraining the criminal.

"Yasuke Matsuda. You're coming with me."

"Not like I have a choice, Kirigiri-hime."

She forces him back up and starts dragging him out of the classroom. Coming back outside with her quarry in tow, a familiar woman in a suit with an apron waits outside for her.

Yasuke smirks. "So the glorified maid was here too."

"Hmph." Chisa Yukizome puts her hands on her hips. "I came by since I had a bad feeling." She pulls out a bandage from a first aid kit she brought and places it on Kyoko's cut. Then she moves over to Yasuke and rips off a bit of his shirt to wrap gauze around the grazed injury of his. He keeps looking toward the administration building. They can hear a megaphone being sounded off at the top of another building.

"Reserve Course Students…no, fellow students of Hope's Peak Academy. My name is Soshun Murasame, current Student Council President."

The nearby melee stops as everyone looks up.

Soshun continues. "I wanted to thank you all for showing that you're truly passionate about changing this school for the better. I also wanted to apologize on behalf of the main course for how we treat you. The school administration can't ignore us anymore. A lot of us SHSLs also feel the same way. We want to make this school into something we can all be proud of. But this brawl won't solve anything. The only way we can change things is by working together. Whether you're faculty, in the main course, or even in the reserve course – we need to put our heads together to find a real solution. So, I implore everyone to stop this mindless violence at once. Return home for now so we can cool our heads and finally talk with each other. You all made your message clear to the world."

Many of the Reserve Course's fire was smoldered after an impassioned speech. Though a few remained to continue in protest, many of them started to walk away. The three near the language building could see two people accompanying the SHSL Student Council President.

Chisa smiled. "Wow, Makoto-kun really pulled through, huh?"

Kyoko simply continued to pull Yasuke toward the administration building. "Come on. You have a lot to answer for."

The trio passed through the leaving protestors and the police rounding up the more troublesome students. Kyosuke and Juzo stood waiting for them as things were being cleaned up.

Kyosuke kept composed. "Good work, Kirigiri-san."

Juzo moved to take the suspect into his custody. "Tch. So this guy's behind it all? Figures."

"Careful, Juzo-kun. He's injured." Chisa crosses her arms. "He'll probably need Mikan-chan to make sure it doesn't get worse."

"That's more than this shit deserves, Yukizome. Time to interrogate." He pulls Yasuke roughly.

The four members of Hope's Peak faculty move the injured Yasuke into an unused office while many of those who were left inside are leaving for the day. Most likely to take a good vacation to forget about what happened today.

"Alright, fess up." Juzo slams a fist into a desk. "You're responsible for all this right? There's nothing you can say that will get you off the hook."

Yasuke responds by rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I have rights, Sakakura."

"Why you little…!"

Kyosuke raises a hand before Juzo can make a punch.

Kyoko immediately follows with a question. "What happened to Yuto Kamishiro…you did that, didn't you? Judging by how he was found, I suspect you snapped his neck."

"I'm sure the autopsy will tell all the tales, princess. Especially when you fudge some things here and there."

"I only work on facts, Matsuda. Though I imagine my word is meaningless due to what happened to you."

Yasuke grits his teeth. "Guess you aren't as blind as I thought."

Kyosuke sighs. "You were one of the students expelled after the Hope Cultivation Project's failure, correct?"

"Yeah. I _was_ a student. Now I'm as good as dead."

The room goes quiet. They all immediately knew what his words meant – what college or respected medical facility would take on a former SHSL Neurologist expelled from one of the world's foremost prepatory academies in the world? Just like what happened to Ruruka Ando it would prove to warp and twist people with disastrous results.

Kyoko decided to continue. "So that was your motive. Revenge against the Steering Committee and the headmaster for not only using your talent, but taking away everything that you've achieved from the failure of the Izuru Kamakura Project."

"I'm a petty bastard. Gonna execute me now? After all, a few people were silenced already. What's one more?"

Chisa looked sympathetic. "You've done horrible things but we're not going to do horrible things to you."

Kyosuke crosses his arms. "You will be punished. What exactly that'll be would be up to the headmaster."

"Heh. Then you know what the outcome will be."

Kyoko looks at him devoid of emotion. "Perhaps. However, I can already see that it's eating up your conscience."

"Since when did you become the SHSL Psychologist?"

"You've already asked for punishment." Kyoko crosses her arms. "I doubt you'll ask for leniency when the time comes."

"Who were your collaborators?" Kyosuke interrupted. "I've heard that Soshun Murasame and some sympathetic members of the student council were involved. Did you have an outside collaborator?"

"Just that weirdo from 77-B. I got the bombs from him."

Chisa began thinking. "Weird. He hasn't attended class for a few months now. The practical exam is soon so I was going to go looking for him myself."

"Hey, hold on. You sure that's it? Not some crazy childhood friend?" Juzo towers over Yasuke. "Enoshima, right?"

Yasuke looked confused. "That model? I've never met her in my life. Besides my childhood friend…"

His facial expression turned into anger. "Look, that person doesn't even attend Hope's Peak Academy. If you drag 'em into this shit I swear…"

The Class 74 trio exchanged confused looks. Kyoko moved to the door. "I believe our questioning is done here." She pulls out her phone and looks over a text. "The headmaster has instructed security to take him to a cell until further notice."

"Tch. Damn it." Juzo kicks the desk. "Fine. I'll handle this."

The former SHSL Boxer drags the mastermind out of the room leaving Kyosuke, Chisa and Kyoko in the room.

Kyosuke turns toward the detective. "Was he telling the truth, Kirigiri-san?"

Kyoko nods. "It's similar to how Maizono-san didn't recognize Makoto-kun when she saw him. It seems whoever was behind this strange merging of timelines deliberately cut certain connections." She thought about how Yui did not recognize her when she passed by at the park.

"Perhaps whoever is Matsuda's childhood friend now might know something about that. I'll have to question him about that later." Kyosuke makes his way over to the door.

Kyoko shakes her head. "I doubt you'll make any progress in that line of questioning. After all, he went to desperate lengths in order to protect Junko Enoshima in our timeline."

"Fair enough. He's someone who has essentially lost everything."

Chisa sighs. "No, he's just lost all hope. He may not be brainwashed like I was, but I know that look anywhere."

"Indeed. Someone who has lost all hope… they fight without regard for their own well-being." Kyosuke gives a gentle look at Chisa.

* * *

Makoto and Mukuro escort Soshun to the administration building. The SHSL Student Council President looks at both of them.

"I won't waste this chance. The protests will rage again if I don't make good on my word."

"Good luck, Murasame-san." Makoto smiles. "I believe you can really do what you said. Just remember what you're doing it for."

"I will. Thank you, Naegi-san." He bows to them both as he enters the building, ready to submit to questioning. He passes by the quartet of the Hope's Peak Academy investigation team and only gives them a silent look of determination. Juzo looks over toward Makoto and immediately sees Mukuro.

"You!" He walks briskly toward the SHSL soldier.

"Wait, Sakakura-san!" Makoto steps in between them.

"I may not want to kill you anymore, Makoto Naegi, but what that girl did is practically unforgiveable. If you get in my way I won't have mercy!"

Mukuro's eyes narrow as she prepares herself to fight. Chisa, however, stands next to Makoto.

"Yukizome?! What are you doing?" Juzo's fist clenches hard to show off the bone. "Did you forget what she did to you? What she made us all go through with her demon sister?"

"We just quieted down a protest without bloodshed and now you want to spill blood here? I'm not saying you should forgive this rotten orange." She makes a glance at Mukuro. "But having spent some time with that demon woman in that theater… well… to be honest, being related to her is punishment enough."

Mukuro grits her teeth as she wants to defend her sister.

"Tch! So what, we just let her roam free?! She's SHSL Despair, remember?"

Kyosuke makes his way over. "I've been told she's a ward of the SHSL Hope. Is this true, Naegi-san?"

"Er…well, yeah. She's been living with me for the past few days."

The former SHSL Student Council President smirks. "I see your bad habits haven't stopped. Do you intend to bring all of SHSL Despair under your wing again?"

Chisa giggles. "Well, I could use the help."

Juzo facepalms and sighs. "Seriously? Even you, Munakata?"

"While I disagree with Naegi-san on things, he has a good, albeit naïve, head on his shoulders. His efforts tend to pay off. I suspect with the SHSL Soldier's help you were able to reach Soshun Murasame."

Mukuro looked away. "I barely did anything."

"Ah, well, I'm not very strong by myself. She managed to take down the barricade that kept everyone else out of where Murasame-san was hiding." Makoto laughed nervously.

"I see. Thank you both. Many lives were saved today. I'd like to talk to you both, along with Hagakure-san and Asahina-san. We have much to discuss."

Juzo spat and stared daggers at Mukuro. "Fine. I'll tolerate this for now. But I've got my eye on you." He turns to Makoto. "Also get your damn cars off the walkways and into the parking garage!"

The Class 74 trio return inside the building while Kyoko stays with them.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-san?" Makoto looks at the bandage.

"I'm fine. It shouldn't scar. I see you had your own plans when I left you. Come on. We shouldn't keep them waiting. I'll show you guys where the staff parking garage is."

The former Class 78 trio make their way back to the base camp where Hiro is waiting with a huge grin on his face while Hina was hanging out with the rest of the class.

"Dude! Naegi-chi! I don't know what you did, but I made a killing today! Sold out, baby."

Makoto narrows his eyes. "Seriously…?"

"Yeah, they were all pretty tired and hungry from all that protesting. Nice work, dude!"

Taka moves quickly to the returning group. "I do not know what you accomplished, but it seems everything ended peacefully. Thank you! Order can now return to our school lives."

The reporter waves it off. "I'm just glad you're all safe. It was looking bad for a while there."

Leon grins with a thumbs up. "Dude! We saw the whole thing on livestream. It was pretty radical. You were standing there with the prez and everything."

Makoto could only blush bashfully. "L-Look, the important thing now is that you can all go back to your dorms. I'm sure you guys are tired out. Plus, uh…we need to talk to some people." He glances at both Hina and Hiro.

Mondo frowns. "Aw, crap. Guess that's the shitty thing about being an adult. Good luck with the cops, I guess. If you need people to speak for you, I'm ready to defend you. I swear it as a man."

"Me too. You've done good things, all of you." Sayaka smiles.

Kyoko looks at them with her emotionless stare. "We appreciate the help. But you all should get back to your dorms. The campus will be on high alert for the rest of the day. Stay out of trouble."

"Of course! Class 78, let us get going!" Taka leads the class back to the Southern Quadrant of the academy.

Mukuro only gives a long stare as the class walks away. She almost went along with them out of habit, but forced herself to stay still.

* * *

The eight people who were from a separate timeline find themselves together in what appeared to be Kyosuke's office.

Makoto breaks the silence. "So…you've become the deputy headmaster this time around?"

"Indeed." Kyosuke answers from behind his desk. "Being sent off to that offshore location was a way to keep me controlled back then. Office politics. However, when the Steering Committee went missing, it allowed me this opportunity."

Kyoko continues. "All members of the Steering Committee have been confirmed deceased. Most likely due to Yasuke Matsuda's machinations."

Makoto looked down. "I see."

Juzo cleared his throat. "Well, if you didn't stop him, Murasame probably would be in a cell too now. Or worse. If he set those bombs off, that would've been his one and only crime."

Hiro rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well, guess that's some good news right?"

The deputy headmaster nodded. "Murasame-kun has been very cooperative with our questioning. However, he knows nothing about Matsuda's childhood friend. It seems he's withheld that information from everyone in Class 77-A. And, as Kirigiri-san has warned us previously, he refuses to answer any questions about that mystery person."

"So Enoshima isn't his childhood friend here?"

"No. It seems they have no connection to one another."

Makoto looks disappointed. "I was hoping there was. He might've known where she disappeared to."

Hina is shocked. "Wait, what?! You don't know where she is?"

The former lucky student shakes his head. "Her penthouse is on the market and apparently she resigned via To-Witter earlier this morning from the fashion business."

Chisa looks at Mukuro. "So she's gone completely off-grid. And you don't know where she is?"

The freckled girl shakes her head. "We…haven't talked."

Juzo kicks the door. "Damn it! Who knows what that crazy bitch is up to?!"

Makoto interrupts them. "Yukizome-san, I wanted to ask something. Do you know where Komeada-san is?"

"No, Makoto-kun. I haven't seen him for a few months. He basically disappeared like Enoshima did."

"At the very least we can throw out the possibility that they are working together. Even as a member of SHSL Despair, he still pursued hope. In a far more destructive fashion, of course, but I doubt he would be willingly working with her free of her influence." Kyoko continued. "However, I do believe he may be connected to the strange conception of this world."

Mukuro looks at the detective. "Was he the one who 'locked' me in the old school building?"

"I can't say for sure yet, but it seems as if he remembers everything like we do. And yet he's avoiding all of us. I assume he has ulterior motive."

Makoto turns over to her. "Do the rest of Class 77-B remember?"

Chisa shakes her head. "It's like they're back to being the rotten oranges that I knew. I guess it's a form of mercy."

The reporter thought for a few moments. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask…does Hajime Hinata attend Hope's Peak?"

Kyosuke gives him a blank stare and then turns to his laptop. There's a tense silence while he searches. After a few minutes, he looks back at Makoto.

"No, he does not. There's no registration of him in either the Reserve Course or the Main Course. Even in the restricted files of expelled or deceased students."

Kyoko taps her chin. "Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda. This can't be a coincidence."

Hina crosses her arms. "Well, isn't he supposed to be some kinda superman because of the Izuru Kamakura thingy? If anyone could mess with time it'd be that guy."

Kyosuke places his hand on his chin. "That would make sense, yes. But why? And how?"

"I guess we have to find both him and Komeada-san to get to the bottom of this. And figure out where Enoshima went off to." Makoto looks out of a window. "Just more mysteries to solve, right Kyoko-san?"

"Indeed. Now that we've exchanged all information… I trust that this meeting is over, Munakata-san?"

"It is. Thank you all for your time. Though the headmaster wishes to meet the unsung heroes of Hope's Peak himself in a few moments." Kyosuke then looks at Makoto. "After that meeting, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Of course."

Kyoko stood up. "I'll take them to the headmaster." The rest of the Class 78 group follow her.

The administration building was very clean and sterile covered in white wall and white tile with a few office workers shuffling between the offices – those unlucky enough to be deemed completely necessary to operations and unable to go home. It only takes them a few minutes of walking to eventually reach Jin Kirigiri's office. Waiting for the five of them was not only the aforementioned headmaster but his close friend and confidant, Koichi Kizakura. When they all walk in, the unofficial talent scout of Hope's Peak Academy had his eyes widened.

Kyoko raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Kizakura-san?"

"Ah, well, didn't think so many beautiful people were gonna walk into the room all at once."

Makoto couldn't help but feel he was lying. He recalls that Koichi was a man of great intuition with the ability to sense a person's potential. He was personally responsible for finding certain individuals who populated Class 78, like Celestia Ludenburg, as well as recruitment during his tenure in the Future Foundation.

Jin stood up from his desk and walked over to the group. "My name is Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. I wanted to thank you all personally for your help during this crisis."

Hiro looks bashful and grins from ear to ear. "Aw, shucks! We didn't do much, right? Just being a bunch of good guys."

Koichi smirks. "You got the look of a snake oil salesman."

"H-Hey, hold on. My fortunes are 100% legit. They're right 30% of the time!"

"So you got a talent, don't you? Guess I was spot on."

"E-Er, well…" Hiro couldn't really respond to that.

Jin gives a small smile. "Now, now. Please don't give them a hard time, Koichi-kun. You all seem familiar with my daughter."

Hina gives a big smile. "Yeah, we're old friends of hers. I'm Aoi Asahina."

"And I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. Want a fortune read? Let me know! It's not too expensive, I promise."

"Mukuro Ikusaba."

Makoto gives a cautious smile. "Makoto Naegi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Koichi takes a sip from his personal canteen. He looks over all of them. "So you look like you can win gold medals in your sleep. This girl with the freckles has a pretty scary look to her…like a hitman or a mercenary. And this guy…"

He just looks Makoto up and down. "Huh. At first glance he seems pretty normal. But… being able to talk down Murasame-kun like that…heh. You're one of those guys who just hides what they are until it needs to show up, huh?"

"Erm… I don't know about that. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Oh-ho-ho! You should watch out for this one, Jin. He probably has your daughter's heart!"

Kyoko rolls her eyes. "Are you quite done, Kizakura-san?"

"Yeah, yeah. I wish you guys were younger. Could've filled out Class 78 more."

Makoto laughs nervously. "I don't think I'd be included. The only way I'd get into a place like this is if I won a lottery."

Jin crosses his arms. "Funny you should mention that. Class 78 lacks a SHSL Lucky Student. Every time we send out the invitation to another prospect, something horrible happens."

"Y-You don't say." Makoto always knew that title was cursed.

"Still, if my daughter was in the company of such people, then I didn't have much to worry about. Though I would have preferred her to reach out to me as she was growing up."

"I don't believe I would have appreciated you as a troubled teenager, headmaster."

"Heh. I suppose so. But once again, thank you." He makes eye contact with everyone. "You're all friends of the academy. I must also apologize, since I have to attend a press conference due to the riot here. If there's anything you need, please reach out to us. I would like to repay the favor."

Kyoko speaks before anyone else. "I'll make sure they'll be taken care of."

"Good. Let's go Koichi-kun."

"Ugh. The press."

Kyoko escorts them out of the office as the two older adults make their way off to the dreaded press conference.

Hina sighs. "It's still so weird being back here."

"Tell me about it, Hina-chi."

Kyoko looked at both of them. "Do you mind if I ask you two a few questions? I need to make sure Class 78 was accounted for so I can turn that report in. I am currently on the HPA payroll after all."

"Okay, sure Kyoko-chan." Hina looks over at Makoto and Mukuro. "You have that meeting with Munakata right? Good luck, Naegi!"

Makoto sighs as they walk back to Kyosuke's office.

"Something wrong, Naegi-kun?"

"Kizakura-san was staring holes into the back of my head. I know he's protective of Kyoko-san, but seriously…"

Mukuro smiles a bit. "You started to notice that sort of thing?"

"Yeah." He glances over at her. "I guess you get hit a bunch of times in the head and you start to get sharper. Or it's just a concussion."

They arrive back at the door. Its left wide open with Chisa and Juzo nowhere to be found.

"I'll wait right out here."

"Thanks, Ikusaba-san. This shouldn't take long."

Makoto enters the office and closes the door behind him. Kyosuske looks up at him while filling in reports on his laptop. The former headmaster quickly takes a seat near the desk.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Munakata-san?"

"Naegi-san. Do you recall the overseas campus which eventually became the Future Foundation's main headquarters?"

"Yes. That should still be under construction, right?"

"It is, yes. But since I am here as the deputy headmaster, no one is currently assigned to head the new campus. I want you to be that person, Makoto Naegi."

"M-Me?"

"You were the headmaster of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy, were you not? Don't think I wasn't paying attention to current events while I was out in the world by myself."

"I mean, yes, I was but—"

"Naegi-san." Kyosuke looks straight at him. "While I still believe power is what is needed to change the world, you still taught me things. You can't be all powerful by yourself or with a small group of associates. You need friends, colleagues and allies. And most importantly the ability to trust those people."

Makoto continued to listen.

"Frankly, even in this world untainted by Enoshima's despair, you are the only one I can entrust that campus to. Construction on the campus won't be complete for another couple of years or so. I'd like for you to think about it."

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: did you see the livestream? that guy looked like Makoto Naegi!

BlackCapPI: I've met him before. He's a journalist. He was reporting on DanganFES and the VR tech they had there.

Shirokuma: theres no way that guy could be the real thing, could he?

BlackCapPI: Don't be ridiculous. The first Danganronpa released so long ago. Like before either of us were even born. And that guy doesn't look a day over his 20s.

Shirokuma: i mean i guess, but that would be pretty cool right? being able to meet and talk with the characters for real?

BlackCapPI: I guess. Though I'd be really nervous. I'm a big fan after all. Like…what would I even say to them?

Shirokuma: mmm… well… actually, im inspired! im a cosplayer and this really fires me up. maybe we can't meet the real deals, but maybe i can…

BlackCapPI: Hey, that could be a SHSL talent you're talking about there. Maybe you can show me sometime?

Shirokuma: yes! i would love to. maybe you can get to see them firsthand. even critique them a bit, you know?

BlackCapPI: I'd love to.


	8. Supercooled Girl

A breeze passes through the five former members of Class 78 while they stand among a bed of daisies. Some of the loose petals fly through them, leading Hiro to sneeze from the pollen.

"…why are we here, Naegi-kun?" Mukuro asked with a confused expression.

"Mmm. In all the chaos, I forgot but…today's the day we 'won' the killing game."

He remembers the six survivors staring directly at the door as the then SHSL Lucky Student pressed the escape button left from Junko's corpse. The large metal doors opened and revealed the gloomy red skies of the world, remnants of what was left from the Tragedy. An entire group of Future Foundation members, along with Koichi Kizakura, were waiting for them as they walked out into the heavily damaged world.

Makoto bends down and gingerly touches one of the flowers with his gloved hand, smiling as he moves his hand around it.

"Looks like these guys came with us."

After the final killing game, the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy was surrounded by endless daisies as if the souls of all those departed were watching the future unfold. The former headmaster feels the flowers for a good while with a confused expression. He pulls back his hand and hums loudly.

"They feel really dry for some reason. But it isn't summer."

Kyoko goes over to check the flowers herself. "I believe these flowers are dying."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kirigiri-chi. These flowers are where we're from right? We're not dying too, are we?" Hiro started sweating, holding the sides of his head in fear.

Hina looked shocked. "But I feel fine. I feel normal." She goes back into her cheery expression. "So… maybe we weren't effected by what happened? Really lucky, right?"

The detective placed her hand on her chin. "I believe it would take more to affect a whole human being compared to a single flower. Perhaps if you were to time travel repeatedly you would start to see some damage. None of you have done so, correct?"

All four of the people she was talking to shook their head.

Makoto sighed. "But whoever is responsible for this…they probably went through the process who knows how many times?"

"True." Kyoko dusted off her gloves. "There could be a possibility that the person or people responsible could not even exist currently."

Mukuro responded in her usual deadpan manner. "Severely injured, maybe."

Hiro sighed. "I just hope that no weird time things happen. Or riots."

"Enough of that stuff! It makes my head hurt." Hina looked annoyed. "Anyway, what did you want to ask us, Kyoko-chan?"

"A good number of the HPA Staff will be taking an extended leave or outright quitting. There may be some students who follow suit, but it'll be a rough week and the academy will be short-staffed." Kyoko scanned the group with her eyes, aside from Mukuro. "I was wondering if any of you would like to work here temporarily."

"Man, I'd love to. It'd be like getting my old job back. But I got a job right now. It'll be hard to just get up and quit, especially since this isn't a permanent gig." Hiro sighed and rubbed his neck. "Believe me, I wanna help you out. Seriously. But I got rent to pay."

"Same, Kyoko-chan! I called off for the day saying it was a family emergency. I mean it was since you're like a sister to me…" Hina looks down. "B-But I can drop by after work to see what I can do." She smiles, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Kyoko turned to Makoto. "And you?"

"Well, I'm pretty flexible." He laughs. "I mean, I am a freelancer after all. Though, uh, this isn't exactly reporter work."

"You're already an experienced educator. In fact, I have an idea of what you'd be doing for the meantime."

Makoto drops his carefree smile and becomes serious. "You're not seriously thinking that I—"

"It's as you suspect. You do recall our homeroom teacher was not as gung-ho about the position as Yukizome-san is."

"Seriously? You want me as the homeroom teacher for Class 78?"

"It isn't as if you'll be doing actual teaching in that capacity. Just more of a glorified babysitter."

The former lucky student frowns. "This is going to be so awkward."

"Is it?" Kyoko turned to Mukuro. "Aren't you already teaching Ikusaba-san?"

The SHSL Soldier slowly nods.

"W-Well, I'm not exactly doing it on purpose!" Makoto sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright. But I'm not going to be their butler or anything. I remember how messy they can be."

"You needn't follow Yukizome-san's example. She goes above and beyond…in fact, I believe she can be too cavalier about this sort of thing." The former SHSL detective gives her trademark closed-lipped smile. "Also, this allows me to easily bring you anything I can find about Enoshima, Hinata-san or Komeada-san."

"That's true. So when do I start?"

The lilac-haired detective taps her chin. "As soon as you can."

"Tomorrow, then. This commute is going to be rough…"

Hina smiles. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow after work, Naegi! Hang in there!"

"Hey, at least you got your weekends. We definitely need to go out for a drink. My treat this time." Hiro slaps Makoto's back.

"I'll hold you to it, Hiro-kun."

"Of course, man. You're working way too hard."

A haughty and upper class voice interrupted their conversation. "You would do well to follow his example, Hagakure."

"Whoa!" Hiro stepped back in surprise. "Geez, Togami-chi! How long have you been there?!"

As if entering from stage left, the former SHSL Heir stepped forward. He narrows his eyes at the sight of Mukuro, who responds in kind.

"Long enough to know that you were all prattling. Have you forgotten our time at the Future Foundation? You mustn't be so lax." He crosses his arms. "I take it that this…was Naegi's idea." His eyes still fixated on the former member of SHSL Despair.

Makoto steps forward. "Yes, well, leaving her with Enoshima isn't exactly a good idea either."

"Fair enough. Though I figure that madwoman is plotting things regardless of Ikusaba's status."

Those words seem to have hurt Mukuro, but she quickly stones up her face.

Byakuya turns from them, completely draped in a black silk suit. "Now if you're done loitering, we have much to discuss. Considering my status as the current heir to the Togami Corporation, the academy has so graciously granted us a conference room for us to use. Away from prying eyes."

Hina sighs. "Geez, Togami. Really going along with how corrupt this place is?"

"It was always corrupt. Or are you remembering with rose-tinted glasses? Enough dallying." Togami starts walking from the group. Makoto looks at the rest of them, then begins following the affluent prodigy with the rest of the former Class 78 going along.

They make their way back to the administration building with what few staff and students were around giving curious glances over at them. On the third floor of the building is the aforementioned conference room, brilliantly draped with red carpet and silk curtains blocking out the sunset from the windows. There lies an expertly crafted conference table along with very comfortable executive chairs placed meticulously around it. All six of them take seats quickly.

"Togami-san." Makoto places his hands on the table. "Have you been able to find Komaru and Fukawa-san?"

"I have not. More than likely they're still in Towa City. However all information about that place has been blacked out by both government officials as well as the Towa Corporation themselves."

Hiro scratches his cheek. "Whoa, you're telling me that even the Togami Corp can't get info?"

"Of course not, you buffoon. They're competitors. Not directly in product, but in government influence. The only thing that my spies have been able to bring back to me is that they've been supposedly testing a new secret project and that the entire city has been on lockdown for the past few months."

Kyoko taps the table. "Is there any way for us to get into the city?"

Byakuya moves his eyes over to her. "It's a privately-owned city. You'd have to get permission from a high-level executive to be let through via the bridge. As for the seas, there are JSDF ships around the city. It's shut tight."

"Well, we have to do something, right? They're probably in danger!" Hina stands up and slams her open palms on the desk.

Makoto shakes his head. "I'm sure they're both fine right now. And an opportunity to get in will come soon. We just need time, right?"

"…how can you be so sure about that?" Mukuro gave him a puzzling look. "They made the Monokumas in the first place."

"I know. But those two can handle it. They've survived and taken down Towa before. They can do it again."

Hina calmed back down after hearing the former headmaster's words. "Yeah. You're right. They're best friends, after all. They're a good team."

Mukuro looks shocked. She wasn't expecting the younger Naegi to not only be a fighter, but also to somehow be close with the anti-social SHSL Literary Girl.

Kyoko continued her questions. "Have you received any news on Nagito Komaeda or Hajime Hinata?"

"Komaeda doesn't exactly flaunt himself like a certain gyaru does. He's essentially a wealthy hermit. Along with his aggravating luck cycle, it's been nearly impossible to track his movements. As for Hinata… I've been unable to locate him. It's as if he's a ghost of some sort."

Makoto glances over at Hiro before he says anything. The SHSL Shaman quickly goes quiet.

Mukuro turns to the heir. "…and my sister?"

Byakuya sneers. "I only know as much as you do. Enoshima casually went off-the-grid after her 'retirement.' She's disappeared without a trace."

"That's unlike her. But she doesn't like to be predictable."

"Indeed. We should have noticed during our time at Hope's Peak. We sorely underestimated both of you… as idiotic as it sounds." A vibrating noise comes from Byakuya's pocket and he glances over at it. He responds to whoever sent him a message and continues to look at everyone else. "At the very least another Tragedy was averted. For the time being."

"It also got us to meet with you." Makoto smiles. "I'm glad to see you're doing fine, Togami-san."

"Hmph. Did you expect anything else? No matter what happens, I will thrive." He then uncrosses his arms and looks at the former SHSL Lucky Student. "However, I am glad that you're still in one piece. You are extremely reckless as usual. We don't exactly have the Neo World Program to rehabilitate that criminal next to you."

"Well, the NWP didn't exactly work the first time did it?"

"Indeed. Thanks to the legacy of SHSL Despair. Still, it didn't completely backfire. But it did get you almost killed repeatedly."

Makoto sits back in his chair. "Well, the 'I've Tried to Hurt and/or Kill Makoto Naegi Club' has quite a lot of members, don't you think? I don't really take it personally."

Mukuro's thoughts flashed back to the killing game. "Wait… what do you mean?"

"Makoto-kun means that everyone in this room has done as he said." Kyoko didn't mince words. "Even those in the Future Foundation tried to murder him."

The freckled girl just gave Makoto a strange look while he just flashed a smile. "As I said, I don't take it personally."

Hina and Hiro looked down while Byakuya crossed his arms.

"Seriously, for you guys it was because of the killing game. You guys have more than made up for it."

The former member of SHSL Despair looked away. "And me?"

"Well you haven't tried to hurt me, Ikusaba-san. I can count on you."

She doesn't look back, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, as I've said to you in the past, I will respect your decision." He gives a serious look to Makoto. "Though in this case I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if the worst comes to pass."

"Either way." Hina starts smiling again. "You need to share your number with us, Togami! Unless you want us to just show up at your house unannounced."

"Hmph. If you do so, you'd have better prepared better clothes than those, Asahina. As associates of the great Togami family I would be insulted if you did not at least dress properly."

Hina pouts. "Associates huh? I guess I'll take it."

"Also, you have a point." He reveals a QR Code on his own phone. The four other adults in the room capture it with their phones. Byakuya gives a scary and stern stare to Hiro. "Do not inconvenience me with minor trifles. This is my personal line. If you do so, well, it goes without saying that I WILL block your number."

Hiro sighs. "Okay, okay. Geez. I promise I won't bother you with my business proposals."

There's a knock at the door and Byakuya walks over to it. "If you'll excuse me. I have to return to business." He opens the door and two figures are there. One is an older, graying man dressed clearly as a butler. The other is a much younger girl dressed in a Hope's Peak Uniform with a cybernetic arm and a mechanical eye. She clearly looks related to Byakuya.

"Pennyworth. Blue Ink. Let's go. My meeting is done here."

The girl referred to as Blue Ink bows slightly. "Yes, Togami-sama." The two escort the SHSL Heir out of the room.

Hina was shocked. "I know that guy is supposed to be his butler, but what's with the girl?"

"That is Shinobu Togami, the SHSL Secretary. Normally she would be Togami-san's older sister, but since he's the same age as we are…" Kyoko trailed off.

Hiro groans. "Man…this time travel thing is really giving me a headache. I'm gonna go home and take a nice long nap."

"Yeah, a nap sounds great." Makoto stretches and yawns. "I guess we should all go home. It's been a really long day."

The others agreed with him. Hiro and Kyoko went their own separate ways, while Hina went along with Makoto and Mukuro.

* * *

After dropping off Hina at her flat, the two find themselves back at Makoto's apartment, there was a nice bowl of steaming pork buns between him and his roommate. On his phone he can see a recording of the press conference about the reserve course's riot earlier that day. Jin Kirigiri stands at the podium with a solemn, serious look on his face. He makes no mention of the existence of the now-deceased Steering Committee and instead takes all blame onto himself, much like the shadow rulers of the government originally intended him to do. There is only mention of one death, Yuto Kamishiro, which causes an uproar in the room.

"And at the end of the school year I, Jin Kirigiri, will be stepping down from my position as headmaster of this academy. My inability to prevent a tragic death as well as the unrest that occurred under my watch has brought great shame to Hope's Peak. I only ask for your patience and understanding in this tumultuous time for our academy. Know that we will never stray from our mission to continue to nurture the talented and bright minds of our youth. I would like to introduce my successor, the current deputy headmaster Kyosuke Munakata."

The former SHSL Student Council President stands and bows from his seat as Jin motions to him. Despite attaining what he originally dreamed of, he looks very tense and serious. He sits back down almost immediately, as Jin continues talking.

"Now, I will answer your questions."

Makoto's eyes shift over back at the meat bun in his hand as heated questions are being flung at the disgraced headmaster. He quickly eats it up due to the long day he's had. He then looks at Mukuro who appears to be watching him eat.

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-No." She starts to mutter under her breath. "It's still cute."

The reporter's face doesn't reveal whether he heard that or not.

"Anyway, I should apologize Ikusaba-san." He laughs nervously. "I've gotten you caught up in things you probably didn't want to involve yourself in."

"I'm fine. Don't worry yourself about me, Naegi-kun. You already have enough to worry about."

"But what have you wanted to do? You've kind of just let yourself be dragged along by me."

The freckled girl remained quiet for a time. "Actually, this is fine. Maybe I could be your assistant."

Makoto's face contorts a bit into a frown from hearing that word. "I'd rather say you were a partner of mine rather than that, you know. I don't want to be anyone's master and I don't want to be anyone's servant. That's just how I am now."

Mukuro looked shocked but her face softens into a smile. "You're a lot better at expressing yourself these days."

"If I don't say what I exactly mean it could lead to misunderstandings. It's something I've learned from not only my mistakes, but from others' as well. In a lot of cases it leads people to do things that they can't take back."

Those words triggered a bit of self-reflection on the SHSL Soldier's part. It wasn't as if she was suddenly remorseful for all the wanton murders that she committed, but rather about how she has acted around Makoto. She would always stalk him from the shadows and watch him from afar. In fact, the past several days have been the closest she has ever been to him. Both in a distance sense and in a relationship sense.

"Naegi-kun…" She musters up a bit of her battlefield courage. "I wanted to ask…why were you so eager take me away from my sister?"

Makoto laughs softly. "I wanted to show that you always have choices, Ikusaba-san. At any time you could have ignored my advice or did what you wanted. I can't really stop you. My words and my optimism are all I can offer anyone. You could've easily went off to find Enoshima yourself. I'd imagine you'd eventually find her."

"I…I see." Her face continues to be stoic. "You're a bit of a mastermind yourself."

"Erm. I can't really compete with Kyoko-san, Togami-san or your sister on that front. All I am is reckless. I just do what comes naturally. I make my mistakes and hopefully live on to learn from them. That's it, really."

"You always place so much faith in others. I don't understand."

"I don't expect others to do as I do. That's unrealistic, like how your sister expected us to all relish in the feeling of despair. If I'm able to make someone think about how they live their life and they improve themselves through it… that's enough for me."

"Now you sound like a teacher."

He laughs. "Just in time then, since I have to be one starting tomorrow." A hefty yawn escapes his lips. "Well I don't want to fall asleep on the first day. I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Good night, Naegi-kun."

* * *

The small student body of Class 78 were sit in their seats as directed by Kiyotaka as usual. Leon glances over at the classroom clock.

"Hey, if the teach isn't on time, I'm just gonna book it."

The SHSL Public Morals Committee Member raised his voice. "Kuwata-san! That is no way to behave in this institution of learning. I only wish you could take this more seriously!"

"It isn't like it's gonna be our regular homeroom teacher anyway. Why does it matter? It's not like we have to attend class in the first place! Just ace the practical exams. No big deal."

Sayaka looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Perhaps for you. Others have to continually keep their skills sharp."

"Whoa, hey Sayaka-chan. You're going to pass it with flying colors. Don't stress about it too much."

The classroom door slides open and Makoto enters while wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Phew. Right on time!"

Chihiro gasped in shock. "W-Wait, you're going to be our substitute homeroom teacher?"

"Guess things aren't as smooth as they want us to think it is." Mondo sighed. "Lemme guess, Kirigiri asked you to do this?"

"Haha. Yes, well, I can't abandon a close friend of mine in need. I'm here until your homeroom teacher gets back from their stress leave." Makoto fixes his tie, looking similar to what he wore during his time as headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.

Sayaka gives a good look at him. "He certainly knows how to dress for the occasion."

"Kinda stuffy, to be honest. Guess it means he's serious." Leon leans back in his seat.

Makoto walks over to the teacher's podium. "So let's see. The practical exams are coming up, right? I mean it goes without saying, but if you need any advice or counseling… that's my job, I believe. For the time being I'm just a teacher, not a reporter. Nothing you say will go on any tabloid or blog."

Sakura spoke up in her powerful voice. "I do not mean disrespect, but do you have any experience with any of our talents? I believe our homeroom teacher also doubled as one of Hope's Peak's researchers."

"No, that's a perfectly fine question." Makoto shakes off his normal meekness. As one who had cameras, reporters and the rest of the world constantly on him, he knew how to play the part of the SHSL Hope. "As you've seen before, I have experience in getting into dumb fights. I've also worked with technology before, which includes working with advanced Artificial Intelligence."

The SHSL Programmer stifles a gasp as the substitute teacher continues.

"I've also been roped into learning how to properly swim by my friend Hina-san. That is to say…I've been coached pretty hard before."

"Ugh." Leon groaned. "I don't need another Nidai in my life."

"I've…also played a lot of luck-based games. Even shogi."

Celestia gives a curious look. She was interested in his "devil's luck" before, but now there seems to be a competitive fire in her eyes that belies her calm and cautious expression.

"My younger sister is an aspiring manga artist, so I've watched a good amount of anime with her."

Hifumi nearly jumps out of his seat. "Then what do you think of Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess?!"

Makoto sweats a little bit from the outburst. "The magical girl anime? It's… alright. I'm more of a shounen kind of guy myself."

"Hmph! I suppose I will have to teach you the true beauty and artistry that is Princess Piggles."

"That's…" Makoto sighs. "Never mind. Anyway, I can't say I have much experience as a musician, but considering I've reported a good amount of them, I can give some pretty good advice on interviews."

Sayaka smiles. "You're a bit of a renaissance man aren't you?"

"I guess I am. I'm only a few years older than you guys, so I hope we can learn more together."

The class mutters to themselves after his introduction. There are a lot of impressed faces among the students. Time goes by quickly as the homeroom period ends. The electronic bell rings over the intercom system, signaling the start to normal classes.

Leon rubs the back of his neck. "Y-You know, I wouldn't mind if we could cancel the next class and have Naegi stick around longer."

"Kuwata-san!" An immediate rebuke from Kiyotaka follows. "What did I just say about taking your studies more seriously?"

Makoto smiles. "Look, I can understand that classes can be boring and that you don't really need to attend them. But sometimes you should try and get experience in other things. Your talents can set you for life, that's true… but if some no name guy like me can get skills from anywhere, what's to stop actual SHSL talents like you from being talented in other things?"

"Teach has got a point, Kuwata. Didn't you say you wanted to try to be a musician?" Mondo smirks. "Aren't gonna get anywhere by just dragging your feet."

"You…you got a point there, Owada. Though I don't understand how math can help me in becoming a punk rock star. I mean, I'd imagine Mioda would help me out more."

Sayaka turns to him. "Songs from scratch, whether you're playing an instrument or singing the lyrics, requires proper knowledge of measuring timing and melody. One day I'll be able to write songs for myself so I've been using my math knowledge that way."

"Huh…you can do it that way?" Leon crosses his arms. "Heh. Seems like I'm learning more today than I have for the past year. Wanna help me with my math homework, Sayaka-chan?"

"I'm not letting you copy my answers."

"Oof! You didn't have to shoot me down so hard!"

Makoto waves at them as he leaves the room. "Don't give your teachers a hard time, alright? See you all in the afternoon."

* * *

The former SHSL Lucky Student finds himself back outside of the entire classroom building. There are SHSL-level high school students walking to either their research labs or physical education classes. There was a bit of a melancholy feeling seeing many of these people alive and well – they're getting to live their lives as if nothing happened, but he still remembers that many of these people most likely died during The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy.

He suddenly feels a soft warmth around his left arm. His eyes quickly dart to the left, and he finds a red-headed female student clutching around it like as if hanging on for dear life.

"Wh-whoa?!" He almost stumbles backward, but the sheer force of the girl is preventing him from even breaking away from her. Makoto gets a better look and his memory comes back to him – he's seen that face and long hairstyle before.

"Enoshima?! What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

"What? I'm just Ryoko Otonashi, Naegi-kun~"

"You're not the type to do this again. B-Besides, wouldn't you be talking about Matsuda-san in the first place?"

"Oh, you mean the guy who doesn't know who I am here? Come on. If Maizono-san didn't remember you, what makes you think he would remember me? Besides, my Matsuda-kun is long gone already!" She shrugs in a way more fitting for Junko rather than Ryoko. "Well, at least my childhood friend was actually one and not just some bird voyeur."

Makoto frowns in frustration. "Could you not speak ill of the dead?"

The redhead just pouts. "Aw, and here I was thinking you'd really like this."

"Um… this story doesn't have a happy ending in the first place, does it? Why would I like it?"

"Like, you know. 'Oh, she erased her memory in order to redeem herself' or whatever your idiot hope brain would be thinking about this. It's what you want, right?"

He just narrows his eyes in response.

"Oh? Then what were you going to try to do if I didn't end my life after your amazing gift? Throw me in the Neo World Program, right?"

"The NWP only rebuilds memories from a certain point. With you that would mean…"

"Hehe, not bad. But that's right!" She sticks her tongue out and moves her hands in a similar way to her rockstar persona. "You'd have to rebuild me from scratch! That would be—"

"It would be the same as killing you. I know." Makoto's eyes move away from the redheaded Junko. "I might've done it back then along with Class 77-B. But now I know better. I'd feel sorry for the girl that would have to live in your body because of your crimes."

Her face moves closer to his as he looks back at her. There's only a small amount of space between them. "So you're glad, right? That I kicked the bucket?" She flashes a toothy, dangerous grin.

He immediately shakes his head. "I feel about it the same way I felt about it long ago." His gaze hardens and looks straight into Junko's eyes. "It was just another pointless death." His voice sounds hollow and tired.

The SHSL Analyst's face immediately flicks into her neutral expression devoid of expression. After a long silence, she starts to laugh loudly, startling some of the students passing by. The girl immediately grabs Makoto's face with both her hands on both of his cheeks. The former SHSL Lucky Student starts sweating as he can't get away.

"Even now!" She smiles in what could only be expressed as ecstasy. "I keep on analyzing you and I can't get a solid answer. I've always been impressed with you, Makoto Naegi. Even back then when you were just some boring, fashion-challenged boy that only knew how to make others happy. Even when the odds were against you back in our killing game, you still won."

Her face moves even closer. "But you know what made me even happier? You were stupid enough to watch the Suicide Video. Oh…when you screamed and despaired, my heart was pounding. It took a damn magical brainwashing video to see it, but it was totally worth it!" She looks playful with her cheeks reddening as Makoto bit his tongue. "And when you raised that knife my breath…I actually held my breath!"

Her lips move toward his as if to kiss him, but she breaks away as she looks angered. "But that damn gorilla Sakakura decided to save your ass. Of all people, HIM?! He tried to kill you throughout the whole thing and then he goes and pulls that?"

The area around them have been devoid of students for a while now. Makoto feels his cheeks for the slight scratches left on them.

"What exactly are you up to, Enoshima?!"

"Are you that blockheaded still? Then let me spell it out for you. I l-o-v-e you, Makoto Naegi!"

Makoto feels a deep pit in his stomach as he grits his teeth inadvertently.

"Oh, do my honest feelings bring you despair, Makoto?!" She lights up in glee. "Amazing, wonderful, excellent—! I wasn't expecting that, but I'm loving you even harder now." She twirls her hair as if to validate what she just said to him.

Trying to shake off his feeling of dread, he responds in a shaky tone. "You don't exactly have the best track record when you actually love someone."

"Oh, did the reckless SHSL Hope finally found something he can't take on? Something you're too scared to face? Don't be disappointing me now, Naegi-kun."

"That's not it at all! Wait…" As if something struck him, he realizes something. "No…you were acting normal all this time to…wait for me?"

Junko smiles as she immediately returns to his side. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You were acting as if you were the SHSL Fashion Girl again. Everything I could find out about what you've done—where you pretty much hid your true nature from everyone again until recently—it all makes sense now."

"Mmm. Once again, not bad. Guess you aren't the worst student in history. Hee hee, since I was denied seeing you again so soon, I figured I might see you as an old man when I see you again. So I figured…maybe I can make you feel awful when you see me acting like a totally normal fashionista? Then that could bring you some hilarious despair when you're all weak and senile. But then you and your merry band of hopefuls decided to mess with my analysis again and show up anyway!"

"You really are twisted, Enoshima. But you have that capability of not ending the wor—mph!"

It was a long and agonizing kiss. Makoto pulls away when he can, wiping the spit from his mouth.

"What the hell?!"

Junko smirked. "It was a good first kiss, wasn't it?"

Makoto looked horrified. "What was the tongue for?!"

"French kissing." She twirls her finger around his ahoge. "Did you think I wouldn't take the chance?"

Looking angry, he stared daggers at her. "This is somehow more dangerous than when you were the mastermind…"

"Oh, but that heart of yours is pounding so hard isn't it? Want to feel mine?"

Immediately knowing her intention with that, he just pulls away with his meager strength. "Stop it already! What makes you think I'd do that willingly?!"

"True. I could always force it but…that's not what I want right now." Junko grins. "Don't forget, Naegi-kun. I _am _the SHSL Analyst. I may not be able to accurately predict your actions, but I do know what you're in to."

Makoto refused to respond to that.

"And you know how much I love a challenge." Junko sighs. "But I'm out of time. Your attack dogs are coming. Bye, bye lover~!" The cheeky redhead walks off and disappears into a building. As if on cue, Mukuro and Kyoko show up.

Kyoko crosses her arms. "You have lip balm all over your mouth. What happened?"

He continues to wipe his mouth. After a few goes at it, he responded in an annoyed tone. "Enoshima decided to show herself."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?" Mukuro asked with genuine concern.

"Aside from her taking my first kiss from me, I'm still in one piece."

Kyoko and Mukuro immediately narrowed their eyes. The lilac-haired woman immediately followed up with, "Where did she go?"

"She disappeared into the science building. But she knew you guys were coming. Doubt she'll let you catch her."

Mukuro looked guilty. "If I was around I—"

"Yeah. She probably wouldn't have approached. But you needed to do this, Ikusaba-san. You're still a minor after all. Last thing we need is for you to get in trouble with the law. By the way, Kyoko-san, how did that go?"

The former SHSL detective cleared her throat. "Well, we managed to recreate most of her academic achievements in our records from what she told us. And with my testimony of her actions during the riot, she should be on a fast track to becoming an honorary graduate of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Good. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, Makoto-kun. Though are you sure you don't want to take a break? Lunch isn't for another four periods."

"Well, I could take a breather. I'm a little stressed out."

"A little? No need to act tough." Kyoko placed her hand on his shoulder. "She hasn't changed much. I'd imagine it was a harrowing experience. And it confirmed my suspicions that whatever she has planned involved you."

"Yeah, well, can we talk this over inside with a cup of hot chocolate?" Makoto rolls his opposite shoulder.

"Of course. Though I will have to opt for coffee personally."

Mukuro simply nods as she looks at him with continued concern.

* * *

**ANote**

**PINNED:** Hello everyone! Happy anniversary to the _Danganronpa_ series! Don't forget to leave your thoughts and comments about everything here.

BlackCapPI: Happy anniversary.

Shirokuma: happy anniversary! wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?

BlackCapPI: Yeah. But having to spend a day like today in school isn't far from ideal.

Shirokuma: you said it, school sucks..

BlackCapPI: Speaking of which, did you know Japan is quite unique in how we handle high school?

Shirokuma: are we?

BlackCapPI: Mmhm. Most high schools in Japan actually don't have their own cafeterias, but in other countries they do.

Shirokuma: wait, what? other countries don't eat their own lunch boxes in their homerooms like we do?

BlackCapPI: Nope. Also, get this, students in the United States have to change classrooms all the time when a class ends unlike us where it's the teachers who go to the classrooms during a period change.

Shirokuma: yeah we only have to move when we really need to, don't we? like for PE or a lab. do they have two homeroom periods like we do?

BlackCapPI: From what I've seen, they usually only have one homeroom period in the mornings and it's as long as a regular class. Ours are five minutes at the beginning and end of the day with one weekly homeroom meeting that lasts as long as a class period. Here's one last fact: other countries also hire people to clean the school facilities for them.

Shirokuma: oh wait what?! we have a raw deal here! i hate having to clean up after everyone, even though everyone in school has to.

BlackCapPI: The world's a varied place outside of our own narrow viewpoints, isn't it?

Shirokuma: i guess so.


	9. Andalusian Rhapsody

Kyoko leads both of them to an office back in the administration building. It's very plain and lacks any sort of decoration or anything to signify as someone's individual place of work. The detective moves over to the desk and pulls out an all-leather bag. She motions for Makoto to sit down on the nearby couch and she moves over to him. Taking out a medium-sized swab, she starts moving it around his mouth.

"H-Hey, that kinda tickles!"

"Don't move too much. I need to check if she's laced her lip balm with something. This is Enoshima, after all. Say ahh."

He opens his mouth as she uses another swab to take samples. She stores both used swabs in some orange cylindrical containers and moves back to the desk.

"Laced with what? Poison?!"

Taking out a few unmarked bottles, she lays them out to begin her own chemical testing.

"Doubtful, Makoto-kun. She definitely wants you alive. But this school has a bad record of keeping certain medical materials under lock and key. Along with ingredients that could make aphrodisiacs."

"R-Right. Class 77-B, right?"

The lilac-haired woman nodded.

Mukuro looked frustrated but then looked at the cool-headed detective. "You seem calm about this. Aren't you angry?"

"A detective has to stay calm, lest our judgment be clouded. That and…" Her right hand balls into a fist momentarily. "Being angry is what your sister would want."

The SHSL Soldier looks down and then nods after a moment of silence.

Kyoko pours some of the solutions on hand and studies the reaction of the samples. "You aren't feeling anything strange, correct? Dizziness? Nausea? Heat?"

Makoto takes a deep breath. "No, I feel fine so far."

"It seems the results confirm your feelings. It was…as strange as it sounds…just a kiss. What did she talk to you about?"

"Erm, well, she just blurted out that she loved me. That was the short of it." He didn't really want to get into the raw details of their strained conversation.

"We know she has an obsessive personality. It was her obsession with despair that, she claimed, caused her to do so many crimes against humanity." Kyoko sighs. "If we're to take this at face value the answer is simple. She's obsessed with you."

Mukuro could only muster a dumbfounded look. She never observed Junko ever harboring feelings for the SHSL Lucky Student. However, her life ended early on in the Killing Game so she didn't have a point of reference to what they were talking about. She knew her sister was fascinated and could only be entertained by despair. What exactly was Makoto to her?

The current substitute homeroom teacher rubbed his head. Kyoko continued with her explanation.

"The signs were there, now that I think about it. In your final showdown against her, she did mention she was 'hopelessly in love with you.' And her Alter Ego kept trying to flirt with you in the Neo World Program."

"I thought she was just messing with me."

"It seemed that way, didn't it? But as we found out when we left the old school building, the only thing she actually lied about was the air being too toxic to breathe. Putting it into that perspective, she was never quite the type to outright rely on falsehoods to scare or mislead us."

Another sigh escaped from Makoto's mouth. "I didn't even think I was her type!"

"That's a strange thing to say, Makoto-kun. I suspect this knowledge is from your own research?"

"Well, yeah." He fixes his tie. "The only people she was clearly interested in were Yasuke Matsuda and Izuru Kamakura. I—well—I don't think I'm like either of them, aren't I?"

"I only truly know of Matsuda from this world's incarnation of him. But he seems to be a loner at heart. Hinata-san as Kamakura was quite similar due to his implanted personality."

The fact that Naegi and Kirigiri were able to discuss these things so freely, without even becoming flustered, showed Mukuro how much they had gone through themselves and with each other. All the while she could only continue to bluster and shy away from her own feelings.

Makoto adjusted himself on the visitors' couch. "So what? Is it because I beat her?"

"I suspect that's part of it." Kyoko looked at him with a softened gaze. "Do you feel like she let you win?"

"She left a way to win, but to actually be able to do it…well…I wouldn't have gotten this far if it was just luck and pity, right?"

The detective could only smile at his resolve. "Indeed. That was your strength. And don't you forget it. It was only because of that we were able to move forward."

Mukuro spoke up for the first time in what felt like ages. "What do you feel for my sister, Naegi-kun?"

"Well, I told you I didn't hate her. Or you for that matter. But this is…well… it's just strange, is all. I was kinda expecting revenge, or better yet for her to not care about that sort of thing anymore. Now it's just…"

Kyoko crosses her arms. "She's not one to let you process your feelings. Had we not been on the way, I'd imagine she would continue her advances."

Makoto could only rub the back of his neck. "Sounds like I'm lucky."

"I'd expect some would say you're actually unlucky." Kyoko's face returned to a neutral expression.

A noise comes from the laptop on the table and the detective goes to check on it. She frowns while reading the message and looks at Mukuro.

"It seems Hope's Peak's researchers want to observe your talent. They're essentially cramming all of the practical exams together so that they get 3-years-worth of data from you."

"Whoa, hey!" Makoto stands up. "That's kinda crazy. Who wanted this?"

"The headmaster. Did I tell you?" Kyoko walks back over to them. "He'll become a full-time researcher at the academy after he steps down. Frankly, this was his actual calling than being a political figurehead of the academy. Even so he's still very interested in seeing what kind of talent Ikusaba-san possesses."

"Oh right…Kizakura-san. When he was sizing us all up."

"I apologize." She turns to the freckled teen. "They can't force the rest of us to partake in their observations because we're all at least 20-years-old. However, you're still considered a minor in this country. We might have been able to not let this happen if your parents were around but…"

Mukuro responds with her cool demeanor. "This is basically just a requirement to be a graduate of this academy, right? I can handle it."

"Well, if you're alright with it…I won't argue." She turns back to Makoto. "Let's get going. It wouldn't be a smart idea to let you wander around alone right now."

"Okay." He nods.

* * *

The gymnasium was currently in preparations for the various SHSL's practical exams. A team of researchers drabbed in lab coats along with several key members of staff were present. Kyoko was busy arguing with her father while Mukuro was dressed in a P.E. uniform going through the physical exams they were assigning her. Makoto stood against a wall, casually watching all of this going on as Juzo approached him.

"Hmph. I was wondering why some of the security cameras were still off."

"Oh, Sakakura-san. Everything alright?"

The former SHSL Boxer crossed his arms. "I figured Enoshima was behind it." He narrows his eyes. "Some of my guards spotted a strange redheaded girl roaming the campus. You know anything about that?"

"Well…that's Enoshima in disguise. Is she enrolled in the school?"

"Hah! No way. It's just a disguise. Hell, I don't even know how long she's even been hiding among the students. What a damn joke. But one guard spotted her hanging on your arm. If you were an actual teacher right now, you'd be in hot water."

Makoto just sighed. "Do you think I'm in despair?"

"You?" The burly head of security bellowed from laughter. "Unless that she-demon lobotomized you or used a brainwashing video, there's no way that'd happen. Look fine to me."

"Glad you have faith in me."

"Tch." He looks away. "Munakata told me how you shook him out of despair. There's proof behind that faith, I guess."

"I never did get to thank you. For saving me from the brainwashing video and ending the killing game."

The boxer's eyes widened for a moment but he returns to scowling. "Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you're alright in the head? I'm not your friend, Naegi."

"That's fine. I only wanted to say thanks."

"Your attitude really ticks me off. Guess that's expected from a hero." Juzo leers over at Mukuro. "And they let a running time bomb like her roam free like this. Ridiculous."

"She's…mostly fine now, I think."

"Always the idiot optimist." Juzo begins to walk away. "I'd better get back to Enoshima-hunting. She's not gonna get away a second time." He stops for a moment and opens his mouth, but then walks away without another word.

A low rumble comes from Makoto's stomach. He didn't get to eat much as he was rushing from his apartment to the campus. He looks at both Kyoko and Mukuro and they're still deep in what they were doing. Making an executive decision to not starve, he slips out of the gym.

His stomach still seemed tied to the Hope's Peak bell schedule as lunch period just began. The campus grounds were populated with SHSL students casually enjoying their break from classes or labs. He entered the on-site cafeteria – he remembers the smell of Teruteru Hanamura's dishes vividly, though he hadn't eaten it in years. Not wanting to awkwardly share a table with students he opted to sit on a bench in the center of campus near the fountain. He starts scarfing down his food while someone takes a seat next to him. Makoto stops eating like a goblin and quickly wipes his face and looks over – a familiar hoodied figure is next to him playing on a handheld console. The current substitute teacher swallows his food and just gives her a surprised look.

"Oh…um…am I bothering you?"

Makoto shakes his head. "Oh, no. Sorry. I was just eating too fast." He takes a few beats before he continues. "Are you the SHSL Gamer?"

"Yes." She continues being absorbed in her current game, not even looking at him.

"And Yukizome-san is your homeroom teacher, right?"

The mention of her teacher caused her to pause her game for a moment as she looks at him. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Oh, well, we've worked together before. I've known her for a while now." Makoto scratches his face with his index finger. "My name is Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you, Nanami-san."

"Nice to meet you." The air was still a little awkward between them.

Makoto continued. "Do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"…okay." She looks at him expectantly.

"Do you know Hajime Hinata?"

Her eyes look upward as she raises her finger in thought. "No, I don't but…"

"But?"

"Well, my classmate Komaeda-kun asked me the same question. Am I supposed to know this Hajime?"

The former SHSL Lucky Student furrowed his brow in thought. He was quickly trying to find an excuse. "Well, um, he's actually a big fan of Gala Omega."

"Oh?"

"He's not that much older than you, I think. It's kind of hard to remember his exact age but..." Makoto lit up. "Maybe I could introduce you to him sometime? I mean, he's an acquaintance of Komaeda-san so it's not like he's a total stranger, right?"

"I…I guess. It's strange. What kind of person is this Hinata-san that somehow Komaeda-kun is friends with him? I'm kinda curious."

"Is there something wrong with the SHSL Lucky Student?"

Chiaki looks down and pulls on her hoodie a bit. "He's not close with anyone in class. I have to drag him out sometimes. Maybe cuz he always talks about hope and stuff. And he always puts himself down. It's really depressing."

Makoto smiles a bit. "You really are kind, Nanami-san."

"T-Thank you."

"Have you seen Komaeda-san lately?"

She nods. "He showed up this morning to class for the first time in a long while. We asked him where he was the past few months but he didn't really give us a straight answer."

"Do you know where I can find him now?"

Chiaki slowly shakes her head. "No one hangs out with him so the only time we see him is during homeroom. And only sometimes."

"I see. Well I'm sure Yukizome-san might be able to straighten him out a bit. Don't worry about it, Nanami-san."

His words cheer up the SHSL Gamer a bit. The bell rings, signifying the end of the period.

Not wanting to make the goodbye awkward, Makoto stood up. "Anyway, you should get back to class. I wouldn't want your teacher to get mad at me."

"Um. Okay. See you around, Naegi-san." She stands up and places her Game Girl in her pocket as she walks away. As she left his sight, he decided to finish the rest of his food and return to the gym.

His walk back went without incident as he slipped back into the gymnasium. Kyoko crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look while he only smiled nervously in response. The periods go by as more of their physically grueling tests went on for Mukuro's study. The freckled soldier, however, didn't seem as winded as she should have been. Unsurprisingly, the physical examinations for her talent have her basically passing with flying colors. After several period changes, Kyoko walks up as Makoto shakes himself from staring into space during the entire time.

"It's the end of the day. We'd better get back to our homerooms."

"Huh? Oh, already? Right." Makoto looks over at Mukuro who is covered in sweat. "Meet me at Class 78's homeroom. It'll be the same place as you remember it."

She wipes sweat from her forehead and nods, before walking off to the girls' showers.

He looks back at Kyoko. She nods quietly and they begin walking with each other back to the classrooms.

"They didn't try anything weird did they, Kyoko-san?"

"No. They behaved for the most part. They want to see her mastery of weapons tomorrow, so they'll most likely be having observations outside."

"They really are trying to cram all these before the practice exams, aren't they? Sheesh."

"At the very least, Ikusaba-san hasn't shown to be suffering from any muscle atrophy during her captivity. Or any loss of motor abilities from having died previously. As far as I could see, she's as healthy as we remember."

Makoto sighs in relief. "That's good. Thanks for looking out for her. How have you been with all this craziness? Your dad even asked you to take over a homeroom too."

"Truth be told it has been extremely stressful. I am, after all, the headmaster's daughter. I get bombarded with questions. To be honest…I haven't had respite like this for a long while now. This may have been a blessing in disguise."

"Sure. I guess."

"You needn't worry about me too much, Makoto-kun. Being involved in three killing games makes one a bit more resilient to the normal stress of everyday life."

"You were always tough, I know. But I can't help worrying. You can go overboard sometimes."

"You too."

A small giggle escapes Kyoko's lips as Makoto groans from being teased. They find themselves both outside of Class 78's homeroom.

"You're a lot more expressive. It's still surprising to see, Kyoko-san."

"Yes, well, bottling emotions used to be seen only as a strength in my perspective. But I never knew how to actually connect with people, even during our peaceful class times. We were friends with each other but we were always distant."

"You have a point. I knew we were all friends before but… well… I was never really close to you before, was I?"

"To think it took The Tragedy for that to change. And it was almost too late when I realized my mistake."

Makoto went quiet as he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I think you've already made up for that thousandfold."

She motions her gloved hands over where the poison started spreading through her body during the final killing game. "Maybe."

"Look, we're family. You, me, Togami-san, Hina-san, Hiro-kun, Fukawa-san and Komaru. Nothing will change that. There's no need to guilt yourself over the past anymore."

"I…very well, then." Kyoko gives him a long stare as she stands next to him. After a few moments she gives him a surprise embrace as Makoto is taken aback. Recovering from the shock, he returns the embrace. After a few moments they break off from each other. An awkward silence lingers between them before the former SHSL Lucky Student breaks it.

"Ah, I should…get back to my class. And you're almost late to yours."

Her voice is a little high. "Y-Yes, of course. Of course. I will see you soon, Makoto-kun."

Kyoko quickly walks off while Makoto ponders over what just happened. He turns and opens the door to the classroom while there is some shuffling from inside, with a few of the students still standing from their seat as he enters. The elder Naegi could only narrow his eyes as they give him all curious looks.

"You know… eavesdropping is a nasty habit." The substitute teacher closes the door behind him.

Leon broke the standoffish silence first. "Dude! Are you and Kirigiri together? That sounded like a pretty intense convo, y'know?"

Makoto crosses his arms. "We aren't d-dating currently, no."

"Why not?!"

The brown-haired young adult with an ahoge only shook his head.

Sayaka looked a little envious, but interrupted Leon's tirade. "Is this the proper time for a date? The school is barely hanging on as it is. Please don't tease Naegi-san, who is only here to help."

"Thank you." He waved it off. "Either way, I'm not here to create gossip or more trouble for the academy. I just want to remind you all that the practical exams are at the end of this week. I understand that you are all Super High-School Level talents, but please take them seriously. Especially since all eyes on Hope's Peak now because of the riots, the proctors and judges will definitely be grilling you guys hard this time around."

"Yes, of course Naegi-sensei!" Kiyotaka stood up straight from his desk. "If any of you require assistance, don't be afraid to ask me or the rest of your classmates!"

The bell rings to signify the end of the school day. Makoto smiles gently as the rest of the class stands up from their seats to leave. "You all have a good afternoon. Stay healthy. It's getting really cold outside." After his words, most of the class left the room to go on with their own days. He starts to tidy up the room as he waits for Mukuro to arrive. Looking back at the emptied desks, Leon is taking his time grabbing his things, throwing a glance back at him.

Taking the obvious bait, Makoto asks, "Something wrong, Kuwata-san?"

"Uh, well…y'know, I've been meaning to ask. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Mukuro shows up back in her casual clothes while Leon's mouth goes agape and he looks back at Makoto. "That! All these chicks are around you, and you're not even trying!"

The freckled girl just gives a confused look before she crosses her arms with a frown.

"Er… I don't know what image you have of me in your head but…it's not like you think it is."

The SHSL Baseball Player looks frustrated and confused. "Seriously, I don't get it. Sure, I've dated a lot of chicks but someone like you… even Sayaka-chan wonders about you."

"Well I will say that I just act like myself. I'm not a pickup artist or anything."

"Really? That's so damn cheesy, guy." Leon put his hand behind his head then turned to Mukuro. "Okay, what do you think of Naegi-sensei?"

"…what?"

"Are you totally into him too?"

"Th-That's, um…" Her face goes red and then she immediately leaves the room.

"Ikusaba-san, wait—!" Makoto sighs.

"See? What's your secret, man?"

"There really isn't any. I'm being honest. I'm a pretty normal guy. My positivity is pretty much my defining feature, if I had to answer."

"A big optimist, huh…? I mean, I'm pretty gung-ho myself." The punk-inspired teen grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Though I don't think I've ever heard someone say they were a normal guy. These people around you find you impressive for some reason. Are you just that humble or do you have low self-esteem or something?"

Naegi tapped his chin. "No, I'm pretty confident in myself. I'd say I don't really care about what people think of me too much. I do get self-conscious and embarrassed but at the end of the day all I want to do is live a peaceful life and make friends."

"Not caring too much about what others think, huh…" Leon's expression suddenly sank into a more serious and thoughtful one. "I mean a star like me's gotta be larger than life right? But you just go with the flow. Huh. I kinda envy that."

"Do you really?"

"Mm. Yeah. I mean I gotta be cool for the chicks, but…maybe there's something to that attitude of yours. You don't get wound up or anything."

"Tell me, Kuwata-san, why did you want to get into music?"

"Uh, er…" The redhead looks down. "A chick I met at a hair salon was really into musicians so I kinda…wanted to get into it myself." He sighs. "Yeah, now that I say it out loud, it's pretty damn shallow ain't it?"

"Mm. If it really were that shallow I think you would've quit it by now."

"Huh?"

Makoto walks over to where Leon is standing. "There's no shame in going outside of what your talent is. It could be a different career path or a hobby you might enjoy. Some part of you really enjoys punk rock, I think."

The wannabe punker was taken aback. "Holy crap, dude. Hearing you say that makes me think you're in my corner. Heh, well, I already learned a bit about playing so…I might as well keep getting better at it, right? Baseball's always there for me, too." His spirits are raised and he returns to his normal self.

"I owe you something for the pep talk. Hell, this is better than what coach would say!" Leon extends his hand and Makoto takes it for a firm handshake. "Listen, when I'm at Koshien Stadium, you better come by and watch! Heh… I think I can start to see what people see in you."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"You better cheer me on dude. My first major league season and we're gonna go undefeated! Then I'll rock out at one of the halftimes."

Makoto laughs nervously as Leon finally picks up his things and leaves the classroom. The substitute teacher sighs when he's the only one left.

"…I did promise I'd be at one of your games, didn't I, Kuwata-kun?" A sad smile shows on his lips as Mukuro re-enters the room. "Oh, uh, ready to go Ikusaba-san?"

Her face is still slightly rosy from earlier as she nods.

* * *

Makoto sighs as both are back at his apartment. Sitting across from one another at the table with steaming bowls of hot rice with pork cutlets and egg on top of them.

"I didn't think a normal school day would be so draining like this. How are you holding up?"

The freckled woman just looked back at him. "I'm fine. A little tired, but fine."

"That's a relief. I didn't think they'd try to spring all this on you."

"I'm thankful for what you and Kirigiri-san are doing for me. For everything."

Makoto becomes bashful at the thanks. "Ah, well, it's not a bother or anything you know! It's rougher on you, after all."

"I suppose so. Still… you are too kind, Naegi-kun." Mukuro blushes a bit before returning to her food in silence.

A few minutes pass as they both quietly eat, until Makoto breaks the silence.

"Um, Ikusaba-san, I want to ask you something."

She stops and places the chopsticks on top of her bowl as she looks at him. "Go ahead."

"I wanted to ask…I know you're loyal to your sister and all but…why'd you go along with the killing game?"

Mukuro doesn't answer right away. Her face doesn't seem to be expressing anything right away, but Makoto can see her eyes darting around slightly.

"…The way that my sister was explaining the plan to me made it seem like I could…intervene in some way. I didn't want to go against her but believe me, I had no idea what she was planning until after The Tragedy started."

"Intervene?"

"Well I… wanted… to keep certain people alive."

Makoto looked at her. "Weren't we all your friends?"

"We were friends, but—"

"We just weren't close to you, right? I remember that much."

Mukuro gazed into his face and paused. She slowly nodded.

"Heh…it's funny. I was busy trying to hang out with everyone that I never realized that people of our class were closer to certain people than others. And that I was really close to Maizono-san at the time." He looks down. "We did eventually get our memories back, you know."

"I assumed so."

"Tell me, who were you trying to keep alive? I don't think Enoshima counts."

She doesn't respond with words, but just kept looking straight at him.

"I—I see. What made me so special, Ikusaba-san?"

More silence. She appeared very hesitant to speak. Finally after a few more minutes of an awkward silence, she says in a low and hushed voice. "You…were the first one to ever smile at me, Naegi-kun."

A look of pity overtook Makoto's features. She mustered more will to continue.

"You always did things for others and treated everyone kindly. Even to those who didn't deserve it. Even now, you're still the bright guy from way back when. You always give everyone a listen and try to give good advice. And…" She looked away. "It seemed to give rise to a hope that even my sister couldn't crush. I think I understand why Junko-chan regards you so highly. You're one-of-a-kind."

"One-of-a-kind, huh?"

"There were a lot of people filled with hope that we…dealt with. But being able to avoid death so many times seems to be part of your talent. Kind of like a metaphor, I think…"

"Hope never dies, right?" Makoto laughs softly while Mukuro rolls her eyes.

The SHSL Soldier looks back at him. "I may not be able to see or sense potential like my sister can, but I can tell you for a fact that you really are something."

"I never knew you had such a high opinion of me."

Mukuro looks down. "Mmm…yeah…and you never would have." A bitter smile appears on her lips. "I was a fool. I got greedy. I wanted you and Junko and I—"

"Wanted me, Ikusaba-san?"

That question completely blindsided her as her face goes red as a tomato and she covers her face. "I…uwaa…I…still…do…" She parts her hands as she looks back at him, who has an embarrassed expression on his face.

He was not expecting that answer. "Sorry, I didn't know. I, um, have no idea how to respond to those feelings to be honest."

Still red as a beet, she continues to look at him. "No idea?"

"Look, I… I've never been in a relationship. Even after all this time. I don't want to give a definitive answer until I know exactly what my heart wants, you know? I kinda just threw myself into work and didn't even run into anyone until recently."

"O-Oh." She goes back to looking away. "I always assumed you knew what you were doing when it came to this sort of stuff."

"What? Me? Why does everyone think I'm some kind of Casanova...?"

"W-Well, um…" Mukuro immediately stopped herself, lest she reveal her embarrassing daydreams and fantasies of what she had of Makoto. "I'm just happy that you didn't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh? This is serious."

"It's…really embarrassing…okay?! S-Sorry."

Makoto rubbed his own face with his finger. "If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me. I didn't think I would be finding out about all this today."

"W-Well, to be honest, it wasn't like I was really hiding my feelings from you."

"I know, I know." He sighs. "I was really dense. I get it."

"Plus you had Maizono-san always around you."

"T-True." He started to feel a little bad. "Look, I'd like to at least sleep on this. There's way too much on my mind right now. I hope I don't get a headache."

"Okay. Don't trouble yourself too much, I…I don't want to burden you more than I already am."

A small smile appears on Makoto's face. "No, this is more of my fault isn't it…" He goes back to scarfing down his meal. On Mukuro's side of things, she feels as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't help smiling watching Makoto.

Perhaps it was a semblance of hope?

* * *

**ANote**

**PINNED:** Hope all of your holidays are going well and will continue to do so!

Shirokuma: hey hey hey so like… can we talk about the weird canon relationships of DR?

BlackCapPI: What about them?

Shirokuma: there seem to be a lot of incestuous relationships in the series…

BlackCapPI: Well, it's an easy way to make someone into a villain. After all, what could be more reprehensible in Asian society than incest? I know some other countries still give it the death penalty.

Shirokuma: whoa geez, that's pretty intense for that sort of thing isn't it

BlackCapPI: I personally find it very strange. I never got into the whole nee-san and nii-san relationships that some shows have.

Shirokuma: really? how about stepsiblings?

BlackCapPI: I mean there's no blood relation but it's still really weird.

Shirokuma: um, i dunno, maybe when your parents get remarried or something and then you have a brand new stepsibling you can bond with…

BlackCapPI: Er…Shiro…is this some kind of confession about what you're into?

Shirokuma: w-wait no, i didn't mean it like that!


	10. BOX 16

Mukuro wakes up after a surprisingly peaceful sleep from the futon on the floor. A dimmed table lamp was on as Makoto was mulling something over his computer. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her plain gray pajamas.

"…did I sleep in?"

He looks back at her from the glowing monitor. "Ah, no, I just happened to wake up before you. Though I think this is the first time I've ever seen you actually sleep soundly."

"Huh. You're right." She stands up and walks over to him. "Though being able to sleep at all lately has been a miracle."

"Were you even able to sleep during the killing game? I remember you always taking your food with you back to your room."

"I didn't sleep at all during that time. I…I guess I was really stressed out when it actually started."

"That would explain some things…"

The freckled woman looked over what Makoto was pondering over. It looked to be a list of familiar-sounding names with a short description under them. She scans through it and sees her own name listed among another select group of people.

_Kyoko Kirigiri  
Post Final Killing Game and no poison.  
Her birthday is coming up soon, I should buy her a present._

_Junko Enoshima  
Same as during the First Killing Game, Third-Year HPA.  
Where is she now?_

_Mukuro Ikusaba  
Pre-Spears of Gungnir & also Third-Year HPA.  
Do I buy two presents because of when her birthday is? _

_Sayaka Maizono  
First-Year HPA.  
Looks exactly like I remember her…_

_Kyosuke Munakata  
A little bit younger this time.  
I'm glad he has his eye back. _

"Oh…you remember my birthday, Naegi-kun?"

"Well it's not easy to forget. The day before Christmas."

"Either way, I'm glad you remembered." She gives him a small smile. "What is this list for?"

"I was trying to figure out whether there was a pattern to how we all ended up in this reality. The survivors of Class 78 ended up as old as I remembered. Students of both classes in Year 77 look like they're back before the Tragedy like the dead members of Class 78…" Makoto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure about Hinata-san. There's been no sign of him anywhere. But as far as I can see, most of the people I've run into were 'reset' before your sister's plan went into action."

"But Junko-chan and I look like we were when the Killing Game started."

"Yeah. I would've expected you two to also be with Class 78 if anything."

"Maybe whatever happened wasn't perfected."

"Makes sense. It's not like I'd would fully grasp time travel or parallel universes, even if I were an expert in theoretical physics. But…"

Mukuro looked at him expectantly. "But?"

"Well, something's been bothering me for a while. It's when we found you."

"Oh?"

"If someone was trying to keep you there, they would've tried to bring you back. I don't think you were being kept prisoner there."

"Then what did they want to do with me?"

"I wish I knew, Ikusaba-san." A small frown showed up on the former lucky student's face. "But there were a lot of Monokumas and a strange robot I never saw before guarding where you were. At least that's what I think they were doing…"

Mukuro tilted her head slightly. "Where did the robots go?"

"They all disappeared when I got you out from the control room."

"Because of me, huh…"

Makoto leans back on his desk chair. "Yeah. They definitely were real and there. But there wasn't a sign of any of them when we were leaving. In fact, it looked like the Killing Game in there before I got to you. But then when we were leaving, everything started going back to normal."

"I wish I could help you out with this. This is all over my head."

"Me either." He laughs slightly. "But you helped plenty. I needed someone to bounce off my thoughts with. I might have come up with an answer, but I need more evidence."

"Glad to help, Naegi-kun."

"Ah, well, it's gonna be another long day today at HPA. Better load up on breakfast." He stands up and walks over to the kitchenette.

"Let me help you." Mukuro smiles with a gentle warmth.

* * *

Despite her bright attitude at the beginning, the freckled SHSL Soldier looked dejected as they arrived back at the Class 78 homeroom.

"Seriously, it's okay! Don't beat yourself up over it."

"B…But I burned the egg and the rice and…"

"Don't worry. Everyone has to start somewhere."

"I could've burned the whole flat down, Naegi-kun."

"Th-That's why I stopped you. Don't worry. You'll figure out cooking in no time. You just need to be more patient."

She sighs. "Okay. Next time for sure."

"They told you where to go, right?"

Mukuro nods. "I'll keep an eye out for my sister."

"Don't let them do anything weird, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later." She turns as her expression hardens for another grueling day of observation by the Hope's Peak researchers. Makoto watches as she walks off for a while after sighing to himself.

A soft feminine voice calls from behind him. "Good morning, Naegi-sensei."

He turns around and sees Sayaka with a smile. "Oh, good morning Maizono-san. Right on time."

"Ah, yes. I must be lucky today. Was that another student?"

"Oh, erm…sort of. The researchers say that she has a talent and want to study it. She's an old friend of mine."

"She didn't seem like your younger sister. She sounds like a childhood friend now that I think of it." Sayaka looks up with a thoughtful expression. "But it sounds as if you two were living with each other."

"Well…we are. She's been staying at my place for the past week or so."

"Goodness, Naegi-sensei. I didn't think you were that type of guy."

"Um. Wait, what?"

She giggles. "Ah. You needn't worry about it too much. Just a joke."

"R-Right…"

Makoto opens the door to the classroom as the other students look at both of them enter the room. The SHSL Idol takes her seat in the middle of the room while the substitute teacher makes his way over to the podium.

"It's the middle of the week so it's the one-hour weekly homeroom, hm…" He taps his chin. Kiyotaka raises his hand. "Yes, Ishimaru-san?"

"Naegi-sensei! I am looking forward to your lecture on our futures!"

"Er…" Makoto shook his head. "A lecture? Did you guys get in trouble?"

"Well, no, but it is a homeroom advisor's job to guide his students is it not?"

"Maybe in a normal high school, sure. But they kinda gave you a career path to stick to with your publicly listed talent, didn't they?"

Kiyotaka pondered for a few moments. "I…I suppose you're correct. Indeed, our SHSL titles do contain what society wishes for us to be."

"I certainly don't envy it."

Leon huffs. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Playing baseball forever. I mean, it's my talent and all but maybe I wanna do other things too! Right, sensei?"

The young adult Naegi smiles. "As for myself, I've been lucky enough to have been a lot of things in my short life. I suppose I'm satisfied with what I've accomplished so far and I'll accomplish more things in the future."

Chihiro looked impressed. "W-Wow…that confidence..."

"It's just faith, Fujisaki-san. I've failed a lot in my life, too. But as long as I'm alive, I can always put the effort in to make the next day better."

The SHSL Programmer gave a blank and dazed look. Celestia broke the silence with a small, somewhat threatening giggle.

"Well, then, Naegi-san. Since you are so hopeful, would you like to play a game of chance?"

"I'm very sure I can't wager money with a student. Even if that student is the SHSL Gambler."

"Ah. Of course." A small polite smile forms on her lips. "You are somehow very mysterious. If I win this game, you will submit to our questions for the entire period. And you will answer them all truthfully."

A small bead of sweat dropped from Makoto's forehead. "And if I win?"

"I suppose I can loan you my manservant, Yamada-kun."

"Er…" The teacher sighed. "I don't think I want a student as a servant, Ludenberg-san."

Celestia laughed with haughtiness. "I do not blame you."

"Celestia Ludenberg-dono!" Hifumi looked shocked. "Please, the only one I would serve is you!"

"Quiet, fool!" As if her words were the snap of a rose whip, Hifumi immediately shut his mouth. Makoto couldn't suppress his look of pity for the SHSL Doujin Artist.

"Well, the wagers should be somewhat identical, so if I win then you have to answer my questions about you truthfully _Celestia Ludenberg_."

An immediate look of shock appeared on the Gothic Lolita's face as the substitute homeroom advisor made no effort to show he knew something was wrong with her name. She snapped back to her composed self and then gave her most disarming, polite and close-lipped smile.

"Very well, I accept your terms."

Makoto immediately knew that smile was no good. Even if he wasn't her classmate previously, he was able to see through her masquerade as the "Queen of Lies."

"So, what are we playing?"

"I would have suggested mahjong, but I did not bring my set today. Perhaps it was your own devil's luck that prevented this. After all, I did win a half-insane billionaire's game of Russian roulette mahjong."

The class went completely silent at her boast. Some of the students' faces revealed they knew what exactly Russian roulette was.

"Well I've never played mahjong before, so it was probably for the best. How about a western classic? Poker."

"Very well." She uses some sleight-of-hand and reveals a deck of cards hidden on her person. She shuffles the cards for all to see. Ironically for someone who gambled with his life so recklessly, Makoto was never really a gambler in the traditional sense. He was watching her face and she seemed extremely confidence that she didn't bother to look over the way she was shuffling said deck.

Despite her looking down on him, it was going to be a fair game. Makoto stood across from her at her desk with the rest of the class watching in anticipation. She deals the cards evenly between them both and looks at her hand. Discarding two cards, she picks them up from the desk with class and simply waits for Naegi's move.

The former SHSL Lucky Student looked at her for a few moments even though her poker face would reveal no tells. He smiles and discards his entire hand, shocking the gambler for a few moments. Even though it was an extremely stupid and illogical move, Makoto just picked up a new hand from the cards.

Celestia smirked as she revealed a straight flush of clubs. Her hands were under her chin as she smiled. She knew the mathematical odds of beating her hand were astronomically small. After all, gambling was heavily reliant on luck but required a little bit of strategy. Makoto began laying down his hand card-by-card. A shocked expression only grew angrier as he revealed his royal flush of diamonds.

While the SHSL Gambler was astonished and appalled at the results, the substitute teacher mused in his how if he had lost it may have put the students in grave danger from what they would find out. After all, Makoto was a never good liar – the only way he mitigated this fact these days was to tell certain parts of the truth. But even with a small amount of information, some of the students could piece together the facts. He decided to go all in on his unwavering hope that the current members of Class 78 wouldn't have to find out about their alternate incarnations' deaths.

"Th…this is…" The Europhile was at a loss for words.

Mondo catcalled the results. "Damn. Devil's luck, huh."

Her famous temper welled up in her face, but she sighed in defeat. The results spoke for themselves – after all, she was the one who shuffled the deck. While she found him somewhat interesting, she wouldn't lose something she took pride in on purpose.

Finally bringing back her calmed expression back, she simply said, "It seems I have lost." She looked down. "Very well, you may ask your questions."

"I'll hold you to that, then. When we can talk in private."

Celestia's expression switched over to bewilderment. She had lost in a game of chance and yet she was being shown some sort of mercy. After all, Makoto was not the first one to have hinted that her name may be fake along with many portions of her own personal life she was willing to reveal. She just studied the face of the former SHSL Lucky Student who returned over to the classroom podium.

"Well, that was pretty fun. Was that all Ludenberg-san's idea?"

The other students snapped their attention back to him. Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Er…well…we figured it'd be a good idea to learn more about you. Though I didn't think your luck was like that."

Chihiro nodded. "Mmhm. I wasn't expecting Ludenberg-san to lose in a game of chance."

"Yes, but it certain makes him more mysterious, doesn't it? The wise old sage with a checkered past, here to right his wrongs by teaching the future!" Hifumi looked extremely proud of his genre savvy.

"I'm barely in my twenties, guys!" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Also don't get ahead of yourselves. I'm not exactly your regular advisor. Hell, I'm not even qualified to be a teacher." A sigh escapes his lips.

Sakura crossed her arms at her desk. "Perhaps credential-wise. But your personality and practical knowledge make you seem very well-suited for the task. I suspect if you learned martial arts you would make an excellent instructor."

"I…suppose I'll take your word for it. Thank you. How has your afternoon training been?"

"Hina-san is an excellent motivator and instructor. I have always been seeking to reach the pinnacle of human strength, and she is certainly accelerating my progress. I am thankful."

"That's good. There's not a lot of people willing to spar with you, so…"

"Indeed. Intimidation has always been an issue." The SHSL Martial Artist sighs. "And the only two who are potentially strong enough will not spar in any circumstance."

Kiyotaka, in his perfect posture simply answered, "I mustn't allow violence to spread. Especially after what happened earlier this week. It is a responsibility we all bear as Hope's Peak students!"

"And I don't wanna fight a chick. Even you, Ogami. I ain't about to throw away my morals for it."

Sakura looks over to them. "Both very respectable reasons, albeit disappointing."

"Anyway, try not to rely too much on dirty tricks. You can't force someone to open up, you know." Makoto scanned the room as he addressed them. "There aren't any reliable shortcuts to getting close to people. No matter how charming you are."

Sayaka gives a sad smile. "That sounds like it comes from experience."

He looks back at her. "You can start to understand and bond with someone in a few days, but you can't really foster true trust between each other unless you really put the effort in."

In Makoto's thoughts he added an addendum. _Or find yourselves in a life or death situation._

"I…guess that's my lecture for the day. Haha, and here I was saying I wouldn't give one."

Leon leaned back. "It's pretty good advice. You just dish 'em out huh?"

The bell finally rings, being heard throughout the academy.

"Anyway." Makoto started to walk away from the podium. "Have a good day, everyone. It's all about effort. Remember that."

Class 78 wished him well as he left the classroom.

* * *

Arriving in front of Kyoko's temporary office, he knocks a few times. There is no response. He tries to open the door but it is locked tight. More than likely, she was involved in some nonsense dealing with the headmaster. Defeated for now, Makoto leaves the administration building. Thinking of Mukuro now, he realized that he had no idea where her observation was at. The last thing he needed was to inadvertently show up in the middle of a firing range while live ammunition was being fired into targets. His thoughts then moved onto his former Future Foundation peers. He did not run into Kyosuke nor Juzo in the building and Chisa was most likely actually teaching some classes since she was a regular teacher on the payroll of the academy. Loitering on the premises was probably not a good idea either with how high alert the campus was due to recent events.

Not willing to hide away in some random classroom or office, he opts to continue with his own investigation. Looking around as he moves toward the North Quadrant, he eventually makes his way to the old school building. He checks the front doors and tries to open them. They're mysteriously unlocked. Makoto wonders if Kyoko is inside.

The building is still dusty and relatively untouched from when he was last in there. He closes the door behind him and begins his own search. None of the Monokumas are around, nor is any of the wreckage from last week. In fact, aside from the footprints implanted against the caked dust, it was as if nothing happened inside the building. Lacking Kyoko's key, he moves to find the staircases. They're all present as he remembers them. The only things he hears are his own footsteps – unlike in the game footage that he watched, neither during the killing game nor here did he have music to accompany him. He acknowledged the strange thought, somewhat bitterly laughing at himself that funky accompanying tracks would have possibly lessened the tension he felt every day back then.

Makoto eventually reaches the fourth floor. The windows and walls look normal – he remembered that the strange killing game-like look started to disappear when they were leaving. As he comes closer to the Data Processing Room, he accidentally kicks against a loose chunk of scrap. He looks over and sees the door still broken from the fight. Moving into the room, the Monokuma-colored doors were still parted open from his actions earlier. He continued inside and saw that the monitors weren't on anymore. It was just dark inside.

The inquisitive lucky teacher takes a seat at the mastermind's chair. Both despair sisters sat in this chair and it felt…uncomfortable. Not only in a figurative sense, but also in a literal one. Most likely for Junko's despair. He looks over the system to see if he can get it working or even just turned back on. As he continues to fiddle with the Monokuma mainframe, the chair is forcefully turned around and he looks up at the reason behind it.

A white, toothy, and Cheshire grin amongst the darkness.

"Enoshima?"

A sudden movement causes him to close his eyes in reflex. This would be the third time she's ambushed him – both times previously she knocked him out. After a few moments, he realizes he's still conscious as he opens his eyes again. Unfortunately, the person who disturbed his investigation was currently sitting on his lap, leaning across and looking down at him with a goofy and cutesy look.

"Aw, did you miss me that much Naegi-kun? Here I was, actually busy, and you actually came out all on your own!"

"W-Were you hiding out here?"

"No, stupid!" Her goofy look went to a more sinister smirk. "This would literally be the first place to look. I just happened to follow you here."

"How did you not get caught?!"

Junko flicks him on the forehead. "Oh, I don't know. How _does _the mastermind of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History manage to not get caught by an angry monkey and his blind idiot lackeys?" She giggles. "The fact that Kiri-iri-giri is so wrapped up in crap because she's the daughter of the headmaster really made it a whole lot easier to move around!"

"Ghk!" Makoto just grit his teeth while Junko caressed his face.

The former SHSL Fashion Girl just started poking at the unlucky Naegi's face. "Trying to get the Monokumas up and running? The system's disconnected. I mean, even if you turned it on, nothing would show up! Did you forget that there aren't any cameras around? Sounds like you came here for nothing. Such des-pair!"

He responded by narrowing his eyes. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh? What were you hoping to find out from this thing? It's just there."

"That's the issue. It **shouldn't** be here. But it still is. Everything else is 'normal' but this area."

She simply rolls her eyes and huffs. "Geez, you shouldn't bother yourself with such boooring things! Especially when you have the _despairingly perfect_ Junko Enoshima on your lap."

Makoto refused to respond to that, but Junko continued. "Gosh. Fine. I guess I can teach you something." She pats his head while he winces in response.

"The last time you tried to 'teach' me something, you were about to execute me! What was that all about?"

"Oh, the sex ed thing? I mean, it was supposed to be purple girl's execution you know. But I'm sure you needed the lesson too."

"No I didn't!"

"My analysis says you might need it. Perhaps…?"

"No way!"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Anyway, you didn't piece it together? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Piece what together?"

"Ah, ah." She wags her finger in front of his face. "A lesson will cost you. Can't let you take advantage of a lady like me, you know?"

It was like a frog was lodged in his throat, but he managed to sound the words out. "And…the cost?"

"Oh, I'll just redeem it after you're done with your little stint here. Deal?"

Making a deal with the devil was never advised. But Makoto needed a lead. He looked away for a moment. "Fine. Just don't…make me regret this."

He immediately regretted his actions as she simply started hugging the life out of him as she rejoiced.

"W-Wait, stop! I…I can't breathe!" His voice was muffed by whatever he was pressed against in the darkness.

"Oh, hush you. You're getting the privilege to be smothered by a goddess' bust!"

"Your WHAT?!"

"Shhhh…just embrace the despair…"

Perhaps Makoto was the only one in the world who didn't completely enjoy this situation – for good reason of course. Junko obviously knew this. She finally let him free after a minute or so with him blushing and trying to breathe. His hair was a mess, considering she kept stroking it as she pulled him into her "despair."

"Wow. Kiri really rubbed off on you. So averse to affection! It's really amusing."

"That's not it at all and you know it!"

"Aa~anyway. Think about it this way. Picture a drain in a bathtub full of water. Or maybe champagne? Everything around the drain will get sucked down first, right?"

"Okay."

"So let's say the bathtub was Hope's Peak Academy. Did you see a few things out there that were out of place?"

He immediately thought of the daisies. They were small in number, but they were there all the same. Those flowers were not there in the original HPA, but definitely in his rebuilt version of it. "Yeah. I did."

"But most things are just like they were before The Tragedy, right?"

"They are, yes."

"But here, you clearly see things out of place. The master control room. A huge chunk of the remains of Monokumasect. Pretty fishy, right?"

The gears began turning in his head. "So…Mukuro was some kind of…drain?"

"Well, she is a draining person to be around."

"Could you not?"

"Sheesh. So protective of your smelly wolf cub." She continues to look straight at him with her neutral expression. "She's not quite a drain, but more of a **magnetic anchor**."

"How exactly could she be an anchor?"

"The same reason you or me could be anchors. Multiverse theory operates on the idea that everyone's choices create nearly infinite alternate realities. But if we were to think that way, how could we tell them apart when many choices are inconsequential?"

Makoto simply looks at her while she lectures.

"What if we turned that thinking around and only counted individuals and decisions that could drastically change the outcome of an entire world? I mean, it's pretty obvious your average Joe isn't gonna change anything about The Tragedy or me trashing the whole damn place in general."

"So you're saying…like…if I had stopped you from going through with The Tragedy somehow…"

She smirks. "Or if I made you finally fall into the purest, ultimate despair."

"As if!"

"What? Isn't it natural to want your lover to become a little more ideal?"

"Lover? Since when?!"

There was a short and tense stare between them. Junko was reveling in being the sole target of his attention. The circumstances disallowed anything else to be.

Makoto suddenly remembered. _Danganronpa IF_.

"Maybe if Ikusaba-san were to rebel against you somehow..."

"Yes, my disappointing sister had that potential. Being betrayed by your own flesh and blood! That would've been interesting, even though the chance of it happening was astronomically low in the first place. How sad."

With a pondering expression, he ignored the last half of her statement and continued. "So whoever was responsible is most likely someone else who _could _be an anchor. And they managed to figure out how to pull stuff from different realities into this one using someone else as that anchor."

"Bingo! Not bad. Looks like you aren't a lost cause after all. Not like your beloved detective chick could ever come to that conclusion after all. She's too rigid in facts and logic." Her face lets out a silly expression with her tongue out. "Sometimes you have to be a bit more flexible. And amazingly perfect like me, of course."

Makoto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are we done here?"

Junko just snuggled into his neck. "Nope! Never! I don't wanna!"

"Enoshima…"

"Are you sure, Naegi-kun? You're not exactly trying to push me away with all your might, you know. You try to act like a grumpy adult, but you really like being spoiled deep down."

"Seriously…I can't exactly stay here with you all day!"

"True. Annoying and boring people will show up eventually. Fi~i~ine. I'll let you go for now. You'll be coming back to me anyway." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for the date, Ma-ko-to."

"D-Date?!"

She twirls her hair as she bashfully blushes. "Yeah, being in a creepy abandoned building while hugging and kissing the SHSL Hope. It's so gross! I loved it. You really know how to show a SHSL Despair a terrible time."

"I…may have to invest in a translator for you…because you barely made sense."

"Pshh. You act like you don't get it, but I know that you know what I mean. Besides, you did owe me a date since you stood me up that one night."

"I wish I didn't understand."

"Was that your hope, Makoto? Ooh, it's so nice to say your name like that."

"I don't like where this is going."

"For now." She finally stands up from his lap. "…for now."

Junko grabs Makoto by his hand and almost drags him out back into the sunlight singlehandedly. He could finally get a better look at what she looked like – her "normally" pink hair tied in a ponytail while dressed in a white office skirt with a black blouse opened to show her assets. She somehow was able to walk in heels without making a loud noise every time she took a step.

"L-Let me guess. You learned to be quiet from the SHSL Secret Agent."

"Yeah, well, might as well get something from that weirdo. Hah, the bread boy is a dead boy and by the same guy no less."

"Seriously, stop that!"

"Aww… trying to defend someone you didn't even know. That's so like you!"

"A-Anyway, how'd you re-dye your hair so quickly?"

"Who said I was using hair dye when I decided to run around as Ryoko for a day? Wigs, Makoto! Wigs! Did you forget that I was the SHSL Fashion Girl? I know damn well how to change my appearance."

Junko pushed open the doors back on the ground floor and took a deep breath. "Ugh. It's so peaceful and nice."

"Yeah. It is." He gives her a strained look. "I'm just glad that you're…behaving…I guess."

"Oh? Actual, genuine praise? Hummmm…" Her face goes to her neutral, emotionless state. "Here I was waiting for you to declare how you won't let me bring the world to ruin again."

"That goes without saying but…well, compared to what you were like…this wasn't all that bad."

Her face shows her trademark disgusted shock. "Hey, stop that! You're making this into some sappy moment. Ugh! It makes me want to puke!"

"The positivity won't kill you, Enoshima."

"Hah!" She gives off her genuine smile. "Can't let you gain too much ground on me. See you around, lover."

* * *

Makoto finally found a brief respite during lunch period, eating a pork bun while on the move. His little adventure into the old school building went long enough where it actually cut into it, not letting him even enjoy a meal while sitting. Finding himself back in the East Quadrant, he was moving back toward the administration building until he ran into the SHSL Gambler.

"Ah, Naegi-sensei."

He was a little shocked that she started to refer to him with respect. "Ah, Ludenberg-san. Headed toward your lab?"

"Yes. Though it is a bit hard to quantify the luck side of my talent. I doubt my assigned researcher will be in today. He mentioned something about studying a transfer student today."

"Oh, I see. Then maybe we can have that talk now?"

Celestia curtsied. "Well, I suppose there is no time like the present. Shall we?"

Makoto nodded and followed her to the Gambling and Luck laboratory. There were various chance-based activities around the room. The Victorian-esque teen looks pleased they're the only ones in the room. "Ah, good. There will be no irritating distractions today."

The former SHSL Lucky Student, however, was disappointed. He was hoping that he would run into Nagito today in order to do some questioning to him as well. The SHSL Luckster of Class 76 was also notably missing.

"Do the people you share your lab with not show up often?"

"As I mentioned previously, it is extremely hard to quantify luck. Perhaps they show up once and week for a check – possibly to see if luck can fluctuate naturally. Some luck is more dangerous than others." She shifts her eyes over to a burnt spot in the corner of the room. Celestia takes a seat in the middle of the room, some various types of dice scattered around it. Makoto takes his own seat across from her.

She smiles politely. A dangerous smile. "I've been able to mentally prepare myself for this. Go ahead."

"I've heard an interesting rumor about you. You apparently really enjoy gyoza."

A surprised look on her face showed up. She was most likely expecting hard hitting questions out of the gate. "Well, I cannot deny that. There's something enjoyable about its base vulgarity."

"Though you claim to be of European ancestry."

"Is there something wrong about enjoying Japanese cuisine?"

"Well gyoza is a working class food. I should know. I've eaten it a lot myself."

The phrase "working class" seemed to illicit a stir of emotions from her. She regains her composure while darting her eyes to the right. "I—I suppose you are correct. We all have our guilty pleasures."

"Is it really that guilty? It's just food. If something tastes good, then it's good right?"

"The only way true flavor is reached is by using high-quality and fresh ingredients. Gyoza tends to not use either."

"Well you can obviously make high-class gyoza but it remains gyoza all the same right?"

Celestia slowly realizes that she immediately fell for his trap. She prepared a ton of answers in preparation for any horrible question Makoto might have had. Especially ones regarding her name. She had grossly underestimated his intelligence as she had the assumption that he was a lucky idiot – casually tossing away your entire hand was a stupid move no matter how you painted it. Her pool of potential answers was quickly drying out into a shallow puddle.

She became angry, nearly jumped out of her seat and pointed her metallic-covered finger at him. "Your idiotic questions are illogical and nonsensical! I thought you wanted to learn the truth, not about my eating habits!"

Makoto immediately realized he struck gold. She was struggling to keep her dignified prose and almost slipped into the impolite language. Something she was doing while being cornered during her own trial. Despite a sharp potential weapon being pointed in his face, he remained unphased.

Mentally apologizing to her before continuing his onslaught, he smirks. "Am I really that scary, Ludenberg-san?"

"You bastard! You act as if you know me… moron!"

"I understand that you're supposed to be the 'Queen of Lies' but it seems all that lying made you forget how to tell the truth."

"Gh-! Just who are you, Makoto Naegi?!"

He stands from his seat and points his own finger back at her, as if he was back in his trial days. "You thought you could lie out of my questions. Mentally preparing your own answers for anything I could possibly ask while taking me to a comfortable location where you were normally in control."

She falls back onto her chair, some sweat dripping from her face slightly smudging her makeup.

"Damn…you're intense, you know that, Naegi?"

It seems he had finally cut through Celestia Ludenberg and reached Taeko Yasuhiro. For the moment, anyway.

"You like gyoza even though it reminds you of who you really are. I realized that in our short conversation."

She looks down as he doesn't let up. "Yeah, but who the hell wants to be a loser? I want to be a black and white wedding cake, not damn gyoza!"

"Taeko Yasuhiro, right?"

The SHSL Gambler looks up at him with shock in her eyes. It was like the final blow of his argument. "H-How…how the hell do you know that name?!"

"I'm a reporter by trade, remember. I tend to run into a lot of information."

"So then what was the point of all this? It's like you already knew."

"I wanted to get to know Yasuhiro-san. The one forgotten by Celestia Ludenberg."

Taeko was speechless. She had thought he had pinned him down as an insanely deceptive mastermind, one she could actually learn from and overcome, but he quickly steered into something else. Something even more interesting.

"What's there to know? I'm just some working-class gyoza wanting to dress up as a beautiful cake. That's it. It's boring, sad and awful."

"I mean, you may have fooled yourself, but I think she shares some of the same dreams as Celestia does. After all, you wouldn't have gone so far with this charade if it wasn't at least genuine on some level."

"My dreams, huh…yeah. I've always hated being plain and boring Taeko." She continued looking straight at him. "So Celestia's me, but way more aggressive. You gotta take life by the horns to get anywhere in life."

"I think that aggressiveness was always there. But when you're trying to compensate for your own weaknesses more than necessary, you might go overboard. Even do something you could never take back."

His words seemed to cause her some thought, taking them to heart. Briefly scanning the look on her face he was able to tell that she went back to being Celestia Ludenberg.

"That is an interesting point, Naegi-sensei." She still looked at him warily. "Hmph. I had considered something briefly due to how interesting you are."

"Considered for what?"

"To become a B-Rank. However, you are quite unruly and dangerous so I sadly must leave you at C-Rank."

Makoto waved it off. "That's fine. Do you mind treating Yamada-san a little kinder? He seems to be trying his best."

Quickly snapping back to Taeko she only responded with, "Not on your life."

* * *

The end of the day quickly approached and the class simply looked at Celestia and Makoto as they walked in around the same time for the closing homeroom.

"Ah, Ludenberg-san." Sayaka looked straight at her. "It seems you're quite happy today."

Celestia responds with her trademark polite smile. "Yes, well, Naegi-sensei is quite the conversationalist."

Leon's eyes widened. "Holy damn. Seriously? You even got _her _of all people to play nice? What kind of crazy voodoo magic you got man?"

"I'm sorry, Kuwata-san. What exactly did you mean by that?" A dangerous aura was around the SHSL Gambler.

Makoto stepped in between them. "Hey, let's not fight. It's already the end of the school day."

"Ah." The Gothic Lolita backed down first. "Very well. You are correct. I should not ruin a pleasant day like this."

The class was continued to be shocked at Celestia's immediate response to not escalate the conflict further. Hifumi looked with confusion and a bit of envy from his end.

Makoto walked over back to the podium. "So they've scheduled all your practical exams for Saturday. Well, you guys are the youngest class so I guess it makes sense. Gives you all the most time to prepare for them."

Mondo, Sayaka, Leon, and Celestia all brim with confidence. It gave some small comfort to Makoto's heart, he wasn't sure if his interactions were the reason why they were able to focus on their upcoming exams but if they were any part responsible for their new outlook, he was glad. He noticed that Chihiro looked to be skittish, perhaps pondering something to himself, Kiyotaka was giving him his full attention, Sakura looked to be meditating and Hifumi was looking at both Celeste and Makoto.

The bell finally rings, closing out classes for the day. "Alright. You heard the bell. Get ready for those exams, but don't forget to take care of yourselves."

Class 78 empty out the room while Makoto just leans forward on the podium. Between wondering where Kyoko gone, how Mukuro's observations went, Junko's machinations, what he figured out about the nature of the world, and worrying about Class 78's practical exams – there was no rest for the unlucky Makoto Naegi.

"Naegi-kun?"

He snapped out of his own thoughts and looked over. "Oh, Ikusaba-san. How did it go today?"

"The only things they didn't have were high explosive weapons."

"So I take it they were impressed?"

"Mmhm. They wanted to test my mental faculties next."

"O-Oh. Does that include a psychological evaluation?"

"Doubtful. That wouldn't really help their research."

"Well, it was a pretty long day for you. Wanna stop by Apricot with me and get a bite to eat?"

"I'd love to."

He walks past her while she taps his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"Naegi-kun, I can smell my sisters' perfume on you."

He had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, well, she found me again. But I'm fine."

Mukuro just kept her worried look on her. "What is she trying to do with you?"

"If I had a definite answer, I'd let you all know. Believe me."

"I know. But you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Haha…you're not the first one to tell me that. And I hope you won't be the last."

She stuck close to him until they left campus.

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: You know, I just realized something.

Shirokuma: oh?

BlackCapPI: Well… isn't Hope's Peak Academy a 3-year program?

Shirokuma: i believe so.

BlackCapPI: But you have to be attending a high school in order to be scouted.

Shirokuma: yeah, that's right

BlackCapPI: So if you went to HPA, you'd have been in high school for at least 4 years.

Shirokuma: well, just think of it this way. if and when you graduate from HPA, you are set for life. theres no need to go to college or anything, you just go and live your dreams out right away!

BlackCapPI: I suppose that makes sense. But what about the rest of us? We have to go to university or vocational school to get anywhere in life.

Shirokuma: it's so stressful isn't it? even if you don't wanna go to college in japan, your school life is still based around it. but maybe you and me can be SHSL students somehow…

BlackCapPI: You think? I don't think I was born with any SHSL talent.

Shirokuma: you don't have to be born with it, just look at ishimaru-san! he became SHSL because he was super hardworking.

BlackCapPI: Makes sense. Though I'm still a little hesitant.

Shirokuma: have some hope in your life for once! don't wallow in despair!

BlackCapPI: Are you being sarcastic?

Shirokuma: perhaps, but it's still good advice.


	11. New World Order

The sun set when Makoto and Mukuro arrived at the café Apricot. The eatery was surprisingly busy for a weekday. Asking the owner, Makoto finds out the place began to advertise live performances for unknown performers to get their name out in the hopes of becoming the next big thing through the power of social media.

It was a nice gesture to give back to the community at the very least. Tonight there was a keyboard – possibly because bringing a grand piano into the place was probably not feasible in any fashion. Mukuro looks at what Makoto orders – a gourmet hamburger with a side of something fashioned as a "donut cake."

The hamburger was extremely out-of-this-world. Almost alien even. He feels as if someone may get a high by eating the foreign staple. Trying out the cake now, it's extremely sweet. He didn't even have to order a cup of coffee with how much energy was contained in the dessert.

"Kirigiri-san was right. You've gotten some strange tastes."

"That's the specialty of this café."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. One of the owner's distant relatives travels around the world a lot. Says he's only a teenager. Maybe he might have some sort of SHSL talent?" Makoto chuckles a bit. "Anyway, he brings back some exotic recipes and the ones the owner likes get added to the menu."

Mukuro's eyes shift back toward Makoto's face. "Still, you were the type to only eat curry, or sandwiches or maybe a dry piece of toast."

"I realized that even food from far away feels comfortable. So if I happen to find myself far from home, I can still feel at home anywhere I go. Curry's still my favorite though." He breaks off another piece of his donut cake with a fork. "After all, both my parents' house and Hope's Peak Academy are long gone. Not to mention that we're not even from this version of this world…"

"Do you want to go back?" Ikusaba kept her face as neutral as possible.

"Ignoring the fact that it sounds like we might not even be able to… I don't know. Would that world be my home now?" Makoto smiles. "All my friends are here with me. That's good enough."

The raven-haired lady looked down while blushing. "I see. I'm glad."

The two enjoyed some more small talk between each other while finishing their meal. They can hear the keyboard come to life as the performer finally took the small stage. The performance is full of energy, yet there was a somber melancholy to it. Makoto decides to look back during a pause in their conversation and sees the blonde girl he saw earlier this week. Her set finally ends with applause from the other patrons. Some of them finally put down their phones as they finish recording.

The owner makes a motion while Makoto tries to wave it off. Unfortunately, he brings the young blonde piano player over to their table and introduces them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kaede Akamatsu. So you're a reporter, Naegi-san?"

"Ah, yeah. I am. Though at the moment I'm on another job…"

Kaede smiles sweetly. "Well, what did you think about my piece?"

"It was really nice. I'm, uh, not really a music critic or anything."

"Ah, well. That's okay! Just hearing praise from someone so cute is enough for me."

Naegi was taken aback. "C-Cute?!"

While Mukuro scowled a little bit, Makoto felt that there was something…off. Funny how with all of Junko's aggressive flirting, his gut feeling knew it was at least _genuine_. Akamatsu's own words, while there was some feeling of fondness, seemed to have something else hidden behind them. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but he felt he needed to probe around a bit.

"Erm, well, thanks for the c-compliment. But, really, I enjoyed the melody. Though it, I don't know, felt a little sad to me?"

"Sad, huh…" The blonde pianist looked a bit thoughtful. "That's kind of impressive! Yeah, I wanted to play something that evoked that kind of melancholy without making it sound like you were at a funeral."

"It was a good choice. You might have gotten a few fans."

She slyly smiles. "Are you one of them?"

The SHSL Soldier glances over at Makoto while he responded with a strained smile. The freckled warrior just sighs quietly and watches closely.

"I…I wouldn't go that far. I've only heard one song, after all."

"Ah! Yeah, that's true. I could play some for you at some other time. Maybe in private?"

Revealing how uncomfortable he is on his face, he flatly replied, "I don't think that's necessary. Really. You did fine."

Kaede, however, looked a bit confused. The look on her face revealed how she wasn't expecting this. In fact, she looked unsure on how to proceed.

"I plan to write about this event. It's a nice little thing happening in the community. That includes your performance, too."

"O-Oh." His words shook Akamatsu out of her short shock. "Sorry, I was…"

"Were you trying to get me to write about you?"

Kaede laughs awkwardly. "Y-Yeah. You caught me. I mean… you didn't look like a creep but I figured I might as well try anyways."

"Have you done this before?"

"Well, guys fawn over me. Especially those in showbiz. Thank the stars I didn't want to become an idol. Eugh."

Mukuro decides to chime in. "It sounds like you don't think highly of people."

"Can you blame me? People can be really awful. I don't have any faith in humanity."

Makoto gives her a sad smile. "Does that include yourself?"

The question caught the pianist off-guard. "N-No. I suppose not." She looked a little on the defensive. Makoto immediately noticed that she seemed extremely stubborn on her own worldview.

The high school piano player sighs. "Believe me, I want to believe in people with all my heart. It's just that I've seen too much that makes me think the contrary."

"That's alright. You don't need to justify yourself to me. You barely know me, Akamatsu-san."

"Gee…you're such a cute softie you know that?"

Makoto sighs in response.

"But I've never met someone as nice as you before. That's it! You're like… a unicorn."

"What now?"

"Something that probably doesn't exist. There's no way you're this easygoing."

"I mean I get mad or anxious like anyone else. I don't know what to tell you. I'm just like this."

Mukuro nodded in agreement.

"But people can take advantage of you and betray you…how can you just live like that?"

"Oh, believe me. It's happened. Many times. All I can do is learn from it and keep going on with my own life."

Kaede frowns. "Sounds like a really painful way to live."

"It's not easy, yeah. But with a good attitude, a level head and a bit of luck…it all works out."

After all, there were plenty of people with infectiously cheery attitudes like he has. His luck, while painful at times, has saved him more than he realized. Though that was before he was able to take an outsider's perspective on things thanks to the _Danganronpa _series.

"You know, I thought you were a wimp. But you're a lot tougher than you look."

"Hehe. Thank you, Akamatsu-san."

"Maybe I ought to try being a little more positive. A little bit. I mean, a smile uses less muscles than a frown, right? Don't want to get wrinkles either…"

"By the way, are you a fan of _Danganronpa_?"

"Huh? How'd you figure that out?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"Really? Huh. Anyway, yes, I'm a fan. Not like a hardcore one or anything, but I started getting into it around… _Danganronpa 45_? I really liked the dance mechanics in the trials! And all the characters were highschoolers so I guess I connected with them a little bit." She blushes. "Ooh… sorry. I was rambling. Between DR and piano, I can start gabbing a lot. Did you watch V1?"

"Oh, erm…" Some sweat drips from Makoto's forehead. "N-No, I haven't been keeping up with it."

"Aw. I wanted to talk about it. But I don't want to spoil it! Better catch up, 'cause V2 is coming out soon!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. They used actors for V1 to kinda show it off to the world but they had auditions for V2 while it was airing. They wanted people of high school age so I decided to give it a shot. I mean, it wouldn't hurt right? Might help out my music career and get my name out there. And maybe if I don't get into V2 there's always V3!"

Makoto laughs. "Wow, you're being really optimistic."

"I blame you!" Kaede smiles back. "A-Ah! Anyway, I need to get home before my parents kill me. It was nice talking to you, Naegi-san! Hope the next time you see me is on Danganronpa!"

Makoto sighs in relief as the blonde pianist walks out of the café.

Mukuro shifts her eyes to the sides. "Is the killing game some kind of blood sport in this world?"

"Er…well…that's actually not too far from the truth, actually."

* * *

Makoto yawns as he arrives back at Class 78's homeroom. He had to arrive early onto campus in order to attend the normal teacher's meeting for the last three days of the school week. Mukuro had to fill out paperwork in order to finalize her examination results for Hope's Peak Academy records. Her arduous trials were finally coming to a close.

The class greets him while the substitute homeroom advisor stifles a yawn and replies.

"Sorry. Had an early morning. Anyway, since we're a little short staffed because of the riots earlier this week the exams will be spread over the next three days. You guys will have your practical exams on Saturday."

Leon groans. "Seriously? So we're last. Man! And I was hoping I'd have time to ask a chick out."

"However it means we have ample time to prepare." Sakura smiles. "Isn't that right, sensei?"

"Yeah. You guys are the freshmen class so they definitely want you guys to succeed. Though that means you guys are going to only be going to your labs for the next couple of days."

Sayaka spoke up next. "Will our normal observers be in our labs with us?"

"Ah, sadly no… we're so short staffed that they're also assigned to be proctors for the upcoming exams."

"Hot damn. That bad huh?" Mondo huffed. "How about you? You stuck with that job too?"

"Oh no. I'm not an official faculty member of Hope's Peak so… I'll be checking in on you guys from time to time."

"It seems you take your charge very seriously, Naegi-sensei. I doubt they're asking you to do such a thing." Celestia smiles. "Still, it does bring some comfort."

"I'm glad you think so. I have no doubts you guys will do fine. I'm just making sure nothing strange happens, is all."

"S-Strange?" Chihiro shivers. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh. Sorry if I'm alarming you, Fujisaki-san. It's just there might be some damage left over from the riots. I wouldn't want any of you to get injured while you're preparing."

"Ah…I see…" The SHSL Programmer calmed down a bit.

The bell rings to signal the end of homeroom. "Alright everyone! Make sure you're sharp for the exams. Practice if you need to, but don't go overboard."

The students file out as Makoto watches them all leave. He looks around the classroom for the first time, alone. He walks over to one of the unused desks. This was the one he used and the one he woke up in the killing game at. It was criminally funny how the students were all worried about their exams rather than their own well-being. A thought process he used to know and subscribe to himself.

The old adage must ring true, Naegi thought, that when you're young you feel invincible. But he was still young. He was only 20-years-old at this point. But those few years from the Killing Game and onward felt more like decades. You see many of your friends, colleagues and family disappear from your own eyes.

But the classroom felt timeless. Had he done the time travelling himself, he might have foolishly thought he could relive the years he lost. Makoto knew that this was just an exercise in futility. Regardless of whether he truly went to the past or not, the fact remained that everything still happened. Nothing could change that.

Walking away from the desk and stopping at the door, he looks back at the classroom. After realizing something about himself, he smiles and takes one last look at the past he will continue to carry with him for the rest of his life.

"Ah, Makoto-kun."

"Kyoko-san. Good morning."

"Would you like to come with me to my office?"

Shaking off his melancholy feelings, he smiles at the former SHSL Detective. "Yeah. I'd love to."

He followed Kirigiri all the way to the office she was being lent in the administration building and he could smell a nice aroma. She opens the door and a couple of cups of tea were laying out on the coffee table still steaming. Naegi takes a seat on the visitor's couch and she sits next to him.

"The receptionist in the lobby said you came by. I apologize."

"Ah, n-no. It's okay. I assumed you got wrapped up in important business."

Kyoko picks up a cup with her gloved right hand. "Yes. A lot of reporters have come by lately. Some authorized, others not. It certainly was a draining day yesterday."

"I bet. With the whole scandal and now the practical exams… I'm glad to not be in your position." Makoto sighs. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"You are correct, though. I don't envy myself either."

He rubs the back of his neck and then reaches for the other cup of tea. "Must be annoying though. You aren't able to take other detective gigs for the meantime."

"It is annoying but not for that reason."

"Huh? I thought you missed being a detective."

"While maintaining the Kirigiri name is important…" She looks over at Makoto while she puts down her tea cup. "…I missed the quiet."

"O-Oh. Yeah. You were being hounded by reporters back at our HPA too."

"It was necessary back in our world. Here…not so much. I had forgotten how irresponsible adults can be. The headmaster especially."

"Well it should die down soon, right? Just a little bit longer."

"Indeed. Though it always seems to be the way things are. Even during our time in the Future Foundation, I hardly ever got a chance to be with myself. And…" Her eyes scan Makoto's face.

"That's right. You were the head of our division."

"Not to mention we hadn't seen each other in literal months. I suppose its bad luck."

He just laughed nervously. "Yeah, but we have some downtime now."

"I suppose I'll take the chance to ask you a few questions."

The former SHSL Lucky Student gulped his tea in response. "S-Sure."

"What were your plans for the future? We never got to discuss them at length."

He placed his hand on his chin, reminiscent of the lilac-haired woman's own pose. "Well completely rebuild the academy, assist with reconstruction efforts where we needed it, and I guess live the rest of my life with my head held high."

"No, not that. I mean for your own personal life."

"H-Huh?! Oh…um. Well, I-I don't really know..."

"If you'd like, I'd like to tell you my own."

"Sure!" Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd like to hear them."

"When the commotion died down, I was hoping to live my life out peacefully. Perhaps take an early retirement and maybe teach my…successor." Her eyes move to meet Makoto's. "I was tired of fighting, Makoto-kun."

He just looked back at her.

"I wanted to be with my special person, grow old together, and live out my life like anyone else."

"S-Special person…?"

Her eyes narrow slightly and her tone drops flat. "Makoto-kun."

"O-Oh…" He rubs his cheek with his finger. "I-I see."

"Hm. For someone so expressive, it seems you're as clumsy with love as I am. Or is it something else?"

"I guess after Maizono-san I never allowed myself to really think about that kind of stuff. It's funny. We weren't even dating."

"It makes sense. Out of everyone's deaths, hers really stuck with you. I recall the password. '11037."

"I'll never know what her intentions were when she left that message with her dying breath. And frankly, I probably shouldn't. She took those thoughts to the grave." Makoto sighed.

"I still maintain my belief that she was truly remorseful for her actions."

He smiled in response. "Hey...if you don't mind, I'd like to...to talk about the video."

Kyoko immediately knew what he was talking about. "You've been tight-lipped about it. I suppose you want to share it now?" She crossed her arms.

"I was just remembering the last time I tried to hide something from you."

"...you were in an unenviable position. I was out of line. Now...what did you want to share about the Suicide Video?"

"I saw them all, Kyoko-san. All our dead friends. And...and...I thought you were dead at the time. You and Maizono-san were telling me to join you."

The former SHSL detective flinched when she heard this. Even though, logically, she was not at fault for this; she felt guilt from almost driving Makoto to death. It would be the second time in her mind.

"Kyoko-san? Are you alright?"

"No, I...I'm fine. I was just thinking about what a poor friend I've been. I should have found you as soon as I could have."

"Don't worry about that. We're here together now, right?"

"Yes. You're right." Kyoko shows a close-lipped smile.

"A-Anyway. About your feelings…I can barely sort my own at the moment."

"As I thought. You've hardly really had time to even think about it, as you said."

"Yeah. When it comes to something like this, I want to give an answer that I back 110%."

"I see. While I am disappointed, you aren't one who wants to leave room for doubt. I would've been angry if you agreed to date me and had second thoughts."

Makoto blushed at how well she took it, leaving an awkward silence between them. He looked away and then saw some wrappers laying out on her desk. "Hey, have you been eating well?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… you were never really one who knew how to cook." He laughs nervously. "I mean, you just ate cereal most of the time I saw you back in the killing game."

"And what is wrong with cereal?" She crosses her arms.

Unlike the previous time where she was annoyed with him for pointing out her bad dieting habits, he got angry in return. "Hey! You can't just eat poorly all the time. It'll catch up to you, you know."

"I—" Kyoko sighs. "I know you're right, but bad habits are hard to break."

"Kyoko-san…" Makoto looks at her with a disapproving look.

She looks straight at him in a neutral stance. "How could you bully me in my own office? You're a cruel, cruel man Makoto-kun!"

They both look at each other in tense silence for a few moments and finally laugh.

* * *

After a short chat, Makoto bid Kyoko goodbye and headed over to the art building. He walks through the hall where he can still hear a certain SHSL Music Club Member's shredding on her guitar through the thick walls and doors. Ibuki always had a "unique" music style, the older Naegi mused. After ascending a couple of floors, he manages to find the Anime Development lab. Opening the door, he finds Hifumi working on his latest piece of fan work.

"Ah! Sensei! Glad of you to drop by. Are you ready to learn the wonders of Princess Piggles?"

"Erm…I'll pass for the moment. What are you working on?"

He walked over to the SHSL Doujin Artist and immediately saw a panty flash in one of the panels. "O-Oh…is this one of _those _kind of works?"

"Hmph! While I do embrace how the art of doujin-making allows us to tap into our base urges, this is definitely not what you're thinking of!" He looked proud. "I don't need to rely on R-18 works to garner an audience."

"Not to mention that wouldn't be legal."

"Details, details!" Hifumi takes a large gulp from one of his cans of _Orange Panta_ and sets it aside with five other empty cans. "Tell me, Makoto Naegi-dono, your sister wants to be a manga artist right?"

"Yeah. It was always her dream to make stories that could make people happy." He taps his chin. "Girls' manga really inspired her."

"It is certainly an admirable dream. You know, I wish to one day make my own series as well! Many popular doujin artists transitioned into becoming celebrated manga artists. And I will be the next Osamu Tezuka-dono!"

The substitute homeroom advisor looked impressed. "That's a pretty big dream, Yamada-san. Have you any idea on what you'd make?"

Hifumi suddenly deflated and sighed. "Actually, I have not. It's increasingly difficult to make something completely original these days. But I want to revolutionize the industry in some way so that my name could be remembered by otaku for generations!"

"Yeah. I don't think my sister would help you here. She doesn't have any grand ambition like that. She does it because she wants to tell her stories."

The SHSL Doujin Artist huffed. "…when you've been making fan works of other people's work, I'm afraid that I've never learned how to be original."

"Everyone had to start somewhere."

"Yes, but how do I go from the realms of the masses and transcend into manga godhood?"

Makoto was at a loss for words. While he knew he could cheer him up and reinforce his skills and ego as a doujin artist, he knew that Hifumi wanted to become more. Unfortunately he wasn't an artist. He was, at best, a casual anime and manga fan. He had no idea about the intricacies of the world of mangakas or a way to make a sufficiently unique story that could be remembered by literal generations of fans and others.

"I know this may be a personal question, Yamada-san, but am I the only one you've ever told these things about?"

"Aside from my darling sister, yes. In fact you two are the only ones who have been willing to listen."

It seems between dimensions some things never change.

"Have you talked to the other people who used this lab? I mean, they would at least share some interest."

"Hmph!" Hifumi looks away sadly. "Philistines, the lot of them! They simply want to steal my ideas! Besides, none of them hold any ambition. It's saddening. Only wanting to stick into the status quo and make their harem and romance-centered works."

"That can't be true of everyone that uses this place."

Footsteps arrive at the door and both look back at the entrance. A large portly male with long black hair was helping a sickly-looking Ryota Mitarai into the room.

"I-I have to go back to our dorm…I need to keep working on it."

"Mitarai. You know that sensei will drag you here herself if you didn't come out. We're all to report to our labs while everyone else is taking their practical exams."

Makoto now realizes that the larger man was the SHSL Impostor. "Is Mitarai-san alright? He doesn't look too well."

"Oh? There is a teacher here?" The Impostor suddenly become self-conscious, looking ashamed that he wasn't in disguise. "Y-Yes, I'm afraid he's a little ill. He hasn't been eating well."

"From your little conversation, it sounds like he's been working on something until he collapses. And if I recall he's the SHSL Animator."

Hifumi stands and brings him a bag of potato chips. "I understand that art must be given its full heart and soul, but you must eat! Your creative juices require it!"

Ryota weakly looks at it while the Impostor just nods at him. He takes a seat and eats some of the chips he was offered.

The Impostor sighs as he helps the sleep-deprived animator to the table where Makoto and Hifumi were sitting. "My examination is in a few hours. Afterward, I'll come back to check on you, alright?"

"Okay. I'll…I'll see you later." He watched his large friend leave the lab and turned his attention to the other occupants in the room, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yamada-san, have you and Mitarai-san met yet?"

"No. I knew that he attended this school, but this is the first time I have ever met him! To think someone so dedicated to anime could exist!"

Ryota just looked cautiously at both of them.

"Mitarai-san, do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"G-Go ahead…"

"Why did you become an animator?"

Ryota was jolted out of his daze. "Ah…I…" He looks embarrassed. "I want to spread hope to the whole world with anime. I want people to look back fondly on my work and smile on it. Not just here in Japan, but the rest of the world too."

Hifumi looked at him, impressed. "Ryota Mitarai-dono. What are your opinions on _Demon Angel__Pretty Pudgy Princess?_"

"The magical girl anime?" Ryota musters up a weak smile. "Hehe, the show is actually one of my inspirations!"

The portly doujin artist smiled and looked triumphant.

Makoto also smiles. "It seems you and your senpai have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed! That devil's luck of yours…it truly has helped me out this day! To think I could find a kindred spirit!"

"I didn't do anything. I should get going and check on the others. But I want to remind you two that 'no man is an island.' It's tempting to just stay by yourself and focus on your own things. But that's unhealthy. After all, you both were inspired by _someone else's_ creation."

The two looked at him and nodded.

"Now, now! As Makoto Naegi-dono has said, we have much to discuss. I wish to probe your brain a bit to truly understand your passion!"

"Here!" Hifumi offers him a can of his Panta, "It wouldn't do if you just fell over unconscious!" Ryota smiles and takes it.

Makoto could only chuckle to himself as he leaves the lab. Walking into the hallway outside, Makoto runs into Chisa.

"Oh, Yukizome-san."

"Makoto-kun! Hi!"

"Were you here to check on Mitarai-san? He's fine and in the anime lab."

The former SHSL Housekeeper sighs in relief. "Ah! That's good. I was wondering if I had to drag him over here myself. I'm on my lunch break now. Care to join me?"

Makoto smiles. "Sure."

Both young adults make their way to the cafeteria for some food. It seemed they got Teruteru's examinations out of the way as soon as possible so the campus wouldn't miss his cuisine. Also probably for the safety of the other students. It seemed Makoto's good luck was on a roll today as curry was on the menu.

The homeroom advisor of Class 77-B sighed. "It's all just been work, work, work lately! What rotten timing, you know, with the practical exams happening."

"Must be rough."

"Yeah! And I haven't been able to hang out with either Kyosuke or Juzo-kun either." She puffed up her cheeks.

"Hey, I wanted to ask Yukizome-san...how are you?"

She smiles. "I'm feeling way better than before, you know. It's like I've gone back in time before your freckled friend…" She stops herself with the corner of her mouth forming a frown.

"No, no. I know what she did."

Her voice sounds as tired as she should be. "To think I lived lobotomized for so long. It was like watching yourself and not being able to do anything. And I killed those children…"

"Just like your class, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah. I was able to see my darling students help you out at the end. I'm proud of them."

"Do you still blame yourself for what happened to Munakata-san?"

Chisa sighs. "Brain drain or not, I still did that to him. It was like my love for him was transformed into wanting him to fall into the depths of despair."

"Yeah. I noticed you two seemed distant but…"

"But?"

"Even at the end, I'm sure he still thought of you."

Chisa pinches Makoto's cheek and he immediately reacted with an "ouch!"

"I can see why Kyoko-chan says you're so cheeky."

"I-It's true, though!" Gritting the pain, he continues. "I mean, you saw it too, right? In that weird theater."

"Yes, I did." She looks down in guilt and releases his cheek. "That pink demon was cracking up but my thoughts drowned her out."

"Hey, you know this is a second chance right? Might as well take it."

"I know but..." The orange-haired woman looked at him. "Okay, Makoto-kun, how do you manage to do it with Kyoko-chan?"

"Do what?"

"Both her and Kyosuke are really distant people, you know. How are you guys so close? I'm jealous."

"I-I think you might be misunderstanding our relationship here. But…I guess it's because hiding what we feel is pretty useless. I'm terrible at lying and Kyoko-san is always candid about her feelings since we've known each other for so long. I guess that's the secret."

Chisa pouts.

"Look, if you two actually sat down and talked…I think you two can reach an understanding."

"Hehe, just like both of the killing games. You've always been about that. And the fact that the people who took your advice make it work so well means you have a point, huh?" The former SHSL Housekeeper clutches her fist and stands up. "Okay! You're right, Makoto-kun! We're not going to get anywhere if we just keep moping!"

The few students and faculty in the dining area give her looks, but she ignores them.

"And this time we're going on an actual date! I'm not taking no for an answer."

Makoto starts sweating a bit and thinks to himself what a fearsome woman she was.

* * *

After bidding the ever-cheerful Yukizome goodbye, the substitute homeroom advisor decided to visit the academics lab. Upon entering it, there were computers neatly in a row in the middle table with the surroundings looking like an entire library. He sees Kiyotaka with a high stack of books while he reads it with undivided attention.

Makoto knocks on the door frame and he turns back to see him. He immediately stands and bows. "Sensei!"

"Ishimaru-san. Have you eaten lunch?"

"I-no-I've been too busying preparing for the exam!" He looks down in shame.

"I think you already know, but I did say to not go overboard. Your health is still important."

"This is true! However, eating in the laboratory is strictly prohibited!"

_Tell that to everyone else using these labs…_ Makoto thought to himself. "Just make sure to eat something on the next break period, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

The brown-haired adult walked over and glanced at the books that Kiyotaka was reading. They were all academically inclined – from Japanese literature, to history, to various mathematics.

"I've been asking people this, but do you mind telling me what your dream job is?"

"My dream job? Well, that is simple, Naegi-sensei. I want to become Prime Minister of Japan!"

"I heard you're related to Toranosuke Ishimaru."

"You are indeed correct. He was my grandfather. However, I am also sure you are aware of the shame that he brought to our family. I wish to bring honor back to the Ishimaru name."

"Yeah. I can see that. You're extremely dedicated."

"To be acknowledged for that one fact, that all my accomplishments were through merit rather than natural genius, is what I strive for. As expected from a well-researched reporter." The SHSL Public Morals Committee Member beams with pride.

"Ah, I'd like to ask a more personal question."

"Go ahead! I have nothing to hide."

"Well, I…I just wanted to ask if you've made a lot of friends in your class?"

Kiyotaka looked dejected, almost teary. "N-No. In fact the only people I have connected with are my brother and Fujisaki-kun."

"Hm. Any reason why?"

"Well, I…I haven't had friends growing up. Maizono-kun said that it was really sad and tried her best to have a conversation with me, but it was too strained."

"I don't mean to admonish you, Ishimaru-san, but you do realize a politician needs to know how to interact with people. It's a major part of the job."

"Y-Yes, I know. But…" He looks over to the side.

"I noticed you trying to take charge several times but no one seemed to heed you."

The red-eyed student sighs. "I only want what's best for my fellow classmates. While most of them are behaved, there are a few problematic members of our group."

"You'll encounter a lot of problematic personalities in the world of politics, you know." Makoto gives a sympathetic look. "I'm not saying your efforts are wasted here, but as a person and as a future political figure you want to become well-rounded. Especially as Prime Minister."

"Hm." He shifts his eyes back at the adult Naegi. "Have you ever been in politics?"

"Not exactly." He chuckles at his memory to when people were calling him _Headmaster_. "I am a reporter, after all. I meet a lot of different people."

"Indeed. It's a shame you aren't our regular homeroom advisor." Ishimaru grins. "I can see and feel the dedication you have, too! Haha, had you been a student of Hope's Peak Academy, I would have found a kindred spirit!"

Makoto could only laugh nervously in response.

"However you have a point! I need to not only become a model student, but also a model human being!" His voice booms throughout the laboratory. "I swear to you, Naegi-sensei, that I will redouble my efforts into befriending my class! You'll see!"

"Once again, don't overdo it. Some people might need their space too."

"Hm. It sounds as if the art of human interaction is a lot trickier than I realized."

"It comes with experience."

"Your words have lightened the burden on my heart. I thank you! Perhaps you, my sworn brother and I can take a trip to the public hot spring in order to strengthen our bond as men!"

"I don't think you should be offering that to your homeroom advisor."

"Y-You are correct! I am sorry!" He gets down on his knees and repeatedly bows his head over and over, almost slamming his forehead into the floor.

"Don't kowtow to me like that! Please!" Makoto could only sigh as he spent the rest of the class period to calm him down.

After checking in on some of the other students of Class 78, he returns to the homeroom where the students waited for his arrival. Makoto makes a glance over at Chihiro and Sakura, the only two he hasn't spoken at length with yet.

* * *

"I know it's been a long day for some of you, so make sure you guys get a lot of relaxation and rest in." Makoto smiles. "I'll see you all tomorrow, alright?"

The bell finally rings and the students file out aside from one of them. Sakura seems to be waiting at her desk. Before Makoto could ask, Hina and Mukuro arrive at the classroom door.

The former SHSL Swimming Pro smiles. "Hey hey! Look who I ran into!"

"It's done." The SHSL Soldier states flatly.

"Naegi-sensei, would you like to join Hina-san and I in our training?"

"Sure. Would it be alright if Ikusaba-san joins us as well?"

The SHSL Martial Artist glances over at Mukuro and smiles. "I have no issue. I sense some frightening strength in her."

"Yeah, Naegi! I don't mind either. How about you, Ikusaba-chan?"

"I would like to."

The four of them arrive at the martial arts laboratory, looking similar to the dojo in the old school building. There are wooden weapons aligned on the wall for public use as well as the scent of lavender incense wafting throughout the room. The walls were also lined with cushions for obvious reasons while the floor looked to be straw tatami.

"Naegi-sensei, if you would indulge me…I would like to spar with you."

"W-Wait, me? But I'm not much of a fighter." Makoto's shock didn't disappear from his face. "But…alright. Just don't go too hard on me."

Mukuro looked like she was about to step in, but Hina shook her head and gave the freckled girl a stern look. The raven-haired former mercenary sighs and stops herself from acting on her own protective instincts.

The actual spar was no contest. Sakura Ogami was the undisputed strongest human on earth as of the moment. Despite being bruised and battered, Makoto always kept standing up after being downed or thrown into the walls. Mukuro was biting her own lip and her fist was shaking. Hina was just watching carefully with a serious look in her eyes.

"Interesting." Sakura blocks another clumsy attack from Makoto. "You are definitely untrained but you seem to be far sturdier than you look."

"Y-Yeah…I've heard that before…"

"I believe I've seen enough." She pushes him away, while he wipes sweat from his forehead. He looks for his suit jacket which was left somewhere on the floor.

Mukuro sighed in relief.

Sakura crosses her arms. "Even in the few lucky hits that you had, you lacked any desire to hurt me. I believe it is that which holds you back."

"I'm not really a fan of violence." He picks up his suit jacket and dusts it off. "I'd like to talk it out."

"That is actually quite admirable. Albeit quite risky and potentially foolish. There are people out there that refuse to listen to logic or understanding."

"I know that all too well, Ogami-san." Makoto laughs despite the pain coursing through his body. "I wanted to check on you tomorrow but it seems like you already have a good head on your shoulders."

"I would like to ask you a question, if that is alright."

"Go ahead."

"When you first met me, you weren't intimidated at all. I'm curious to know what your thought process was."

"It's true. You have a very intimidating presence and reputation, but the way you carry yourself and treat others tells me another story." He smiles. "You are the textbook example of a true warrior of honor, you know? You'd fit in with samurai."

The SHSL Martial Artist looked confused. "Please elaborate."

"You're polite, calm and always looking to improve yourself. You seem to have a clear idea of what you want in life and how to achieve it. And, frankly, I don't think I could teach you anything. I believe you'd do what is needed to be done without any hesitation. The ideal warrior."

Mukuro looked over at Hina and noticed a few teardrops fall from her face.

"I…I see." Sakura relaxes her pose. "If you are able to grant me such praise without reservation, I have no choice but to believe you. Thank you."

Makoto looked back at Hina for a moment and saw that she was trying to smile through her tears. Mukuro stepped forward.

"I would like to be your opponent, Ogami-san."

"Very well, Ikusaba. I am curious about your strength as well."

Makoto quickly stepped out of the way and back to Hina while Mukuro and Sakura began their friendly duel.

"Are you alright, Hina-san?"

"I—I'll be fine, Naegi. Seems like Ikusaba-chan's gotten better at reading the room. I guess it's because," she sniffs for a moment, "of you."

"You know. You said we're best friends. Tell me what's wrong."

"I spent all this time helping Sakura-chan with her training and…she's the Sakura I know but, it doesn't feel real. I don't know how to explain it. And then I realized I had the same feeling with my parents. With Yuta."

"Yeah. They all died still. That still all happened."

"You already knew huh. So that's why you never visited your parents." She wiped her eyes. "I…why would anyone want to time travel? This is like torture…"

"Sometimes the temptation to change horrible things and wanting only the best for the people you love is too great. I can understand it. Maybe there might be some realities where I fell into that same temptation. I don't know. But that's just how I see it."

"So when you saw Maizono-chan here…"

"She's not the Sayaka Maizono I knew. And I only hope for this world's Maizono-san that she never has to go through anything horrible like ours did."

"You're pretty damn tough, Naegi. You may have noodles for arms but you've always been able to look straight at anything horrible and move forward." She laughs in a sad tone. "Hehe, if you worked out more, you'd be the complete package."

Hina looked at Sakura and Mukuro who were trading blow-for-blow in perfect synch.

"I really don't like what Ikusaba-chan did, but I can't bring myself to hate her. I can't even hate Enoshima-chan."

Makoto looked straight at her as she continued.

"Because the last time I hated people, I almost did something I could never take back."

"Yeah." He remembers how she lost Ogami and wanted to take down the survivors along with her in the fourth trial.

Hina looked down and clasped her hands together. "I regret losing control even to this day. And…I've always wanted to make amends."

"You've paid back thousandfold, Hina-san. Without your help in the final killing game, I don't think I would've be able to save what we had left."

"Thanks." Hina smiles. "You're always so sweet you know that? No wonder I used to have a crush on you."

"Y-You did?! Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Hehe. You're a _little_ prince charming when you become heroic. But, well, things change. And I want to continue changing and growing so that our Sakura can watch us and smile."

Makoto smiles back. "I think she's happy with us. Actually, no, I know she is. She gave her life for ours. She will always remain one of my inspirations."

"Mine, too. That's why I've decided to keep on helping this Sakura. I want her and Kenshiro to have a happy life here. It's the least I can do to honor her memory."

The spar ends with Sakura slightly eeking out as the victor with Mukuro on the ground.

"It was a good fight. I was pushed to my limit, Ikusaba." Sakura extended her hand to her.

Mukuro looked a little dissatisfied with her loss but looked back at Makoto and Hina laughing about something. She smiled and took Sakura's hand, being helped back up on her feet.

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: omg! that ending to V1…

BlackCapPI: It certainly caught me off-guard. The hero's best friend and mentor being the mastermind. It was a very good twist.

Shirokuma: yeah, i really love it when good twists are used. maybe they're a little cliché in the mystery genre, but you know what i say! if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

BlackCapPI: By the way, did you audition for V2?

Shirokuma: aw i wish i could have but im so busy with my part-time job, you know?

BlackCapPI: Really? A highschooler with a part-time job huh.

Shirokuma: gotta pay for all my cosplays somehow!

BlackCapPI: Yeah. It makes sense. They said they would be using the videos for both V2 and V3 since a lot of people auditioned. More than they were expecting.

Shirokuma: yeah, i even heard they're planning on starting production on V3 right away after V2 ends. no rest for people in the entertainment industry…

BlackCapPI: Really? Yikes. I feel for the production staff.

Shirokuma: well the best way to support them is to watch and buy the work they poured their heart and soul into.

BlackCapPI: Yes, I know that. But I feel like that creates a bad situation where companies are then encouraged to overwork their staff even more.

Shirokuma: that's also true… it's kind of rough in today's world isn't it?


	12. DEAD OR LIE

Some confetti falls on Mukuro's face while she's sitting down at the lowered table in Makoto's apartment. Makoto himself looked a little awkward, sweating a bit from Hina's cheer for the freckled ex-mercenary. Kyoko chuckles to herself, eyes closed, and mouth tight-lipped.

"You graduated, Ikusaba-chan! Congrats!"

"O-Oh…is this what this is for…?"

Makoto sighs a bit. "Y-Yeah. Hina-san came up with the idea. I just went along with it. Though my flat isn't exactly the best place for a party…"

"It's the thought that counts, Naegi! Besides they had her get a degree with honors and everything. Why not celebrate?"

The brown-haired man only laughed in response. "Yeah. You're right."

Mukuro looked away. "This isn't really that big of a deal."

"What do you mean?" Hina looked gave off a comforting smile. "Of course it's a big deal! Now you're, like, basically an adult."

"If you say so."

She fidgeted a bit, looking completely like a fish out of water.

"Now, now Hina-san." Kyoko moved shifted her eyes away from Mukuro and then at the cheery swimmer. "She's not completely comfortable with this. Take it easy on her."

"I guess you're right." A sigh escaped from Hina's lips. "She didn't even want us to celebrate her birthdays or even Christmas the next day, now that I remember. Enoshima-chan always said they were busy."

"I suspect it was for an obvious reason." Kyoko stopped her deduction at the end of the sentence, with Mukuro only sadly nodding in response.

Makoto immediately interrupted. "W-Well, she was a good sister who wanted to keep Enoshima company, right?"

Ikusaba responded flatly. "She always hated our birthday. Spending time with her was supposed to be despair-inducing. For herself."

"Was it bad for you?"

"No. Of course not. She's my sister."

Makoto sighed. "Anyway, we might as well eat. The food'll get cold."

"Y-Yes, of course."

The four started eating the warm food that Kyoko bought for them. Assorted rice balls, panko-crusted chicken slices, and some donuts that Hina insisted on bringing herself. The three survivors of the killing game were chatting up a storm while Mukuro would only respond when being addressed to.

"…and so father decided to pardon Matsuda in exchange for re-enrollment." Kyoko looked at her half-full cup of coffee.

Hina was shocked. "W-Wait, seriously? Why?"

"It would be a monumental disaster for the academy if it comes out that a student murdered another student, even if they were expelled. Especially when that former student was tied to one of the most despicable example of human experimentation in recent times. I suspect it's similar to how the deaths of the Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato were kept under wraps from the public."

Makoto looked disappointed.

"I also suspect that the headmaster felt guilty that a student was driven to murder due to something he was complicit in, despite the Steering Committee. It comes with the caveat that Matsuda has to check with Gekkogahara-san weekly for psychological evaluations."

The former SHSL Lucky Student thought for a moment, imagining how he himself would react in that situation as a headmaster. "I…see. How did Matsuda-san take it?"

"Visibly irritated and proceeded to berate the headmaster. Unsurprising. However, he ended up accepting the terms."

"I see. Maybe they needed him to complete work on the Neo World Program?"

"True. That could also be another reason. Though…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Kyoko-san?"

"Well, any ongoing project right now is under heavy scrutiny. There is a high chance that the project will be abandoned. The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology slashed the upcoming quarter's funding due to the riots and what information was leaked to the public."

"I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. I don't know how Munakata-san will handle the NWP. He knows that it was pretty invaluable for reforming Class 77-B."

"The final decision rests with the headmaster, unfortunately."

Makoto sighs and looks over to Mukuro and Hina. "S-Sorry, it got really heavy there."

"Well it's important! We might need the Neo World Program!" Hina gave a small smile.

"As long as there isn't an Alter Ego Enoshima that comes with it." Makoto chuckled, while Hina and Kyoko looked unamused. Mukuro just gave an empty stare into space.

"So, ah, Ikusaba-san, now that you're an honorary graduate of Hope's Peak Academy, what do you think you'll be doing?"

"I haven't really put much thought into it."

"Well!" Hina gives a big grin. "Someone as athletic as the SHSL Soldier has got a lot going for her!"

"You also have expertise in being a survivalist." Kyoko added.

"I do yes, but… what kind of things are those skills in a peaceful world like this?"

"Hey, Ikusaba-san." Makoto gives a half-smile. "There's no rush. Just take some time to think about it, alright? I'll support you any way I can."

"…thank you, Naegi-kun."

Kyoko glances out at the window as the moon starts to rise. "I should get going. Thank you for having me, Makoto-kun." She stands from the grounded table.

"Anytime." He looks over at Hina who also stands. "Heading out too, Hina-san?"

"Yeah. Mind giving me a ride back to my house, Kyoko-chan? Another day of work and some final touches on Sakura-chan's training in the afternoon! Also need to work off this food." A sheepish grin appears on her face.

"Of course. It's no trouble, Hina-san. You two have a good night." The two women left the apartment while Makoto began cleaning up after everyone. Mukuro looked deep in thought as the sound of washing goes on in the flat. After a good while, the eatery was dried up and put away.

"Ikusaba-san?"

She snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks back at Makoto.

"Oh…um…did you need something?"

"You're really thinking about this earnestly, aren't you?"

"It's really been a second chance for me. But you can't just…change so easily. I don't know how you all did it."

"That sounds like a personal journey, I think. The best part of a second chance is that you get time to find that answer."

"Can a wilted flower like me grow at all?"

Makoto walks over and sits back down at the table. "Sometimes the wilted flower somehow survives. Even after being trampled on."

Mukuro can only smile in response. "Sometimes I catch myself just staring into space thinking about what I can do. It still feels like a dream. But…when you look at me…I know that…it's real."

The former SHSL Lucky Student couldn't help but be touched.

"U-Ugh." Her face goes beet red. "I-It's easier to say s-something like that in disguise…"

"I think it means more when you said it like this."

"S-Stop, I…I'm not like my sis—"

"Hey. I'll have to cut you off there. You're talented and extremely introspective, you know? Whatever awful things Enoshima has said about you, I guarantee that it was just stuff meant to put you down."

Mukuro just looked down and her blush intensified.

Makoto looked alarmed. "H-Hey, don't faint on me now."

"I-It's just…I've never been treated like this before. I don't know…"

He could only bite his lip in response. Wanting to change the subject, he started off with another question. "Well, you're free to do whatever you want now. I'm sure you're tired of seeing the academy by now."

Steering away the conversation seemed to have worked. "No. I'm not, surprisingly."

"Really? It must've been pretty grueling the past several days."

"It's fine. Everything about me seems to be working. I was a former mercenary, if you remember."

"True. But I'm not quite free from my promise yet."

"I would like to go with you, Naegi-kun."

"To Class 78? Any reason?"

"…I'm curious to see how you work."

Makoto could only laugh nervously. "Alright. Sure. Though they may ask you some questions while you're there."

"Don't worry. I won't reveal anything."

"…that's not exactly what I'm worried about."

* * *

The entirety of Class 78 looked wary of the new person joining for the day in their homeroom. Mukuro kept her face completely devoid of emotion as they tried examining her face.

"Ah, well, you've all seen her before. During the riots. She's an old friend of mine."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Old friend, huh? Sure, whatever you say sensei."

"Kuwata-kun!" Kiyotaka admonished him once again while the SHSL Baseball Player only rolled his eyes in response.

"She's been taking exams from staff the entire week, but she's never gotten to see the academy in full. I figured she could use a tour of the entire campus since she's never seen it in full yet."

"Whoa, shit. Exams, huh… guess they wanted to make sure they got every single piece of talent they could get their grubby hands on." Mondo crossed his arms. "Figures."

A respectful, yet cold greeting came from Mukuro's mouth. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I've been given the title of SHSL Soldier. It is nice to meet all of you."

Sakura only nodded and smiled, recalling their spar the day previous. "Thank you for yesterday, Ikusaba. It was a good fight."

The rest of the class snapped their heads back at the SHSL Martial Artist and then back to the SHSL Soldier.

"Mukuro Ikusaba-dono fought Sakura Ogami-dono?! I'm surprised explosions did not start reverberating throughout the school!" Hifumi held his head in terror imagining the collateral damage the two could cause.

Sakura crossed her arms. "It was an earnest spar, not an all-out fight."

Mukuro only nodded once in response.

Celestia left a snide response. "How barbaric."

"Let's settle down." Makoto crossed his arms with a stern look. "Today will be the same as yesterday – all day in your development labs along with breaks. Please remember to take them." His eyes shifted to Kiyotaka who nodded furiously.

"In any case, try to have a good day alright?"

The bell rung to begin the slow-paced day for the school. Less students were attending class due to the third years already completing their exams. He saw from the corner of his eye the entirety of Class 77-B walking past Class 78's homeroom along with Chisa. The former SHSL Housekeeper gave a wave and said in a cheery tone, "Morning, Makoto-kun!"

Naegi could only wave back awkwardly.

"Seriously, dude! This is getting out of control!" Leon pouted.

"Hey, hold on, we're just old friends."

"Just how many 'old friends' do you got, dude?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "It was just a friendly greeting amongst peers, Kuwata-kun."

"Yeah, but she's hot!"

The SHSL Idol just huffed and stood up, getting ready to head to her own lab. The rest of the class followed suit while Makoto and Mukuro were left in the classroom.

"You're a lot more authoritative, Naegi-kun."

"I can't exactly be super laid back around teenagers. I don't want to step on any toes, but I'd like to do my job right."

She smiles softly at him. "I think it's a good change. You're still friendly but people listen."

"It took a lot to get to this point." A sad look showed on his face. "But at least I finally made it this far."

After giving a once-over of the room, they both walked out of there and Makoto started walking toward the hard sciences building. Many of the labs inside were unoccupied as the two made their way through the many floors. Eventually they reached the third floor where they could hear the soft whirring of supercomputers working in various rooms. Going down a few hallways, they eventually reach the actual computer lab. There were a few workstations widely spaced out between each other and they could see the light flickering at one of them.

Makoto called out. "Fujisaki-san?"

The SHSL Programmer jolted in his seat but calmed himself down. "O-Oh. Sensei. H-Hello."

Mukuro took a seat in one of the far off workstations, listening closely.

The substitute homeroom advisor looked over at the PC screen and nothing was displayed. He had a sneaking suspicion on what Chihiro was working on, but decided to ease into his questioning.

"You weren't looking at anything inappropriate, right?"

"N-No!" The programmer's face turned beet red. "I would never! Honest!"

"Well I heard some intense typing from outside so I thought you were working on something."

"I-I was working on something. But I finished!"

"Really? Can I see?"

"Um…well…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I…"

"You know I've made a vow to not report on anything I've seen for the past week. I'm not a gossip, Fujisaki-san."

"I…I know. And both Owada-kun and Ishimaru-kun have high praise for you." The mousey Chihiro looks down a bit with the blue light of the computer screen reflecting off of his face. "I was working on a top secret project. I can't really go into it but…it involves creating an advanced Artificial Intelligence to oversee it."

"The Neo World Program?"

"H-How…oh right…you're a reporter. I forgot." A sheepish smile formed on the youthful face of the SHSL Programmer.

"It's nice to see something that could revolutionize and help the world out being created."

"Yeah. I f-feel the same way. I'm not very strong myself, but being able to help others' with their psychological problems using my talent makes me really happy." He shifts his eyes over to the side. "I'm happy that I can be of use."

"You value strength, huh?"

Chihiro looked down as he continued talking. "Y-Yes…I wish I were physically strong. I'm useless if I'm not in front of a computer."

"I don't believe that, Fujisaki-san. It sounds like you're a good friend."

A look of disappointment only persisted on the young prodigy. "Maybe…but I want to be able to do things on my own, you know? And maybe protect others. Having to rely on others is just so unmanly." A few moments pass by and a gasp escapes from his lips, having just realized what he said. "U-Um…I…"

Makoto, having already known Fujisaki's secret, could only muster a look of concern. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh n-no, I didn't mean, I…you must think I'm some sort of freak, don't you?" Tears started forming in Chihiro's eyes.

"I think you might have a reason for hiding your gender. That's what my gut tells me, anyway."

The backstory is the same as he remembers it. A bullied and waif-like child who decided to begin cross-dressing in order to make up for his perceived weakness. Despite this, he continued to feel insecure and continually felt trapped in the decision he made. But he resolved to become physically strong so that he could be proud of being a boy. After stating his piece, Makoto exhaled loudly from his nose.

"You're not as weak as you think you are, Fujisaki-san."

"D-Do you think so?"

"Definitely. But I have a question to ask."

"Go ahead…"

"Well, um, what's exactly stopping you from changing the way you dress?"

Chihiro looked down. "U-Um…well…since I'm a Super High School Level student, I'm sort of a role model. People were saying how it's great that a girl could be a SHSL Programmer and that it inspired girls to get into the computer sciences."

"I see. You don't want to disappoint them."

"I don't. Between that and not being strong, I…I don't think I can do it."

"There are people out there like you who are afraid of something similar. People who struggle with their identities for their entire lives. I think you could be a role model for those people."

His eyes widened momentarily and then he quietly shrunk back down. "I was hoping I could get strong and then I could be able to become my true self." He bit his lip. "But then if I do it now…I…I think everyone would turn against me."

"Your fears make sense. But do you think you can keep living like this?"

Chihiro sighs. "No. No, I can't."

"I'm not going to tell you to immediately go online and proclaim who you are to the world. But, just like working out, I think you should start small. Tell people you trust."

Some moments passed by and Fujisaki finally answered. "You're…right. I can't move forward if I'm afraid of being who I really am."

"What you lack in muscle, you've got plenty in spirit. I think you'll be able to make it through."

"Thank you, Naegi-sensei."

"Don't thank me. This was all you. It's going to be a long road."

With determined eyes, the SHSL Programmer nods. "I have to become both strong mentally and physically. I…I can do this. U-Um…do you mind if I can leave my lab for a bit? I have someone in mind to tell first."

A small smile comes from Makoto's lips. "Alright. But come back as soon as you can, alright? This'll stay between you and me."

"Yeah." Chihiro blushes and smiles as he rushes out the door, not having noticed Mukuro hiding in one of the workstations. Makoto has a sneaking suspicion that a certain SHSL Biker Gang Leader was going to receive some shocking news. Without the stress of the killing game along with a friendship that already has been going on, Makoto felt a sense of redemption.

After all, he was the one who suggested Mondo as his "trainer" way back on that horrible day. And knowing what he knew now of their Class, it was ironically the right choice…but at the worst possible time.

Mukuro stood up and walked over to where Naegi was standing.

"Some things change, but it seems you're mostly the same."

"Thanks. I think."

"I meant it in a good way. You really believe in yourself."

He shrugs in response. "I'm just a little more gung-ho than others. If my attitude helps others out, then I think I can walk around with my head held high." A nervous laugh came out of his mouth. "Though I should probably explain to Sakakura-san that I gave him permission to leave the lab momentarily."

The mention of Juzo hardened Mukuro's gaze. Makoto waved it off and began walking toward the administration building. When they arrived, they ran into Byakuya and Kyosuke walking from an adjacent corridor.

"Ah, Naegi-san. Would you and Ikusaba-san please join us in my office?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

The four walk together in tense silence and eventually enter the Vice Headmaster's office. Papers are stacked on top of the desk as Kyosuke sits down at his desk. Byakuya's eyes narrow straight at him.

"What happened, Munakata-san?"

The affluent heir crossed his arms. "The carelessness of this administration continues to baffle me. You already _sold _the overseas campus to another party."

"I had nothing to do with this, Togami-san." Kyosuke leaned forward and placed his hands together, crossing his fingers atop one another. "With the abject failure of the Hope Cultivation Project and now the upcoming budget cuts, Headmaster Kirigiri went ahead and pushed through a deal he made earlier this year."

Makoto placed his hands on his chin. "Who'd he sell the overseas campus to?"

"Some entertainment company. We've also had to lease data on the Neo World Program to them in order to reach enough funding to prevent furloughs for the upcoming semester."

"Whoa, wait." Makoto looked shocked. "You're basically _leasing _something that could overwrite an entire person's personality and memories…to an _entertainment company_?"

"Yes. Despite my efforts, the budget has always been mismanaged. Running a glorified research facility for talent was never cheap Naegi-san."

"It also seems the upper echelons of Hope's Peak administration has poor communication between one another." The blonde business magnate spat. "Munakata did not even know about all of this until I arrived this morning. What a waste of my time."

"I apologize for making you come out here for nothing. And considering I was in the middle of convincing Naegi-san to become the headmaster of the overseas campus, it seems all my efforts have been wasted. I'm not in a position to override any of the Headmaster's decisions. Not until he steps down formally."

"…did you find out what that entertainment company wanted to do with an uncharted island and the NWP?"

"Unfortunately, no. We've been told it's been approved by **MEXT** so it's within legal boundaries. They aren't at liberty to tell us anything." Kyosuke cleared his throat. "That's all I am able to share with you three at the moment."

Byakuya storms out of the office.

"Thanks for keeping us in the loop."

"I apologize. Even after such lengths you went through for us."

"Us?"

A wry smile appeared on the former Future Foundation section leader's face. "Chisa stormed into my office yesterday and made me promise to take her on a date. I recall her being forceful while under the influence of despair. But this time, it seems like she got the idea from someone."

"O-Oh." Makoto rubbed his neck. "I thought she was kidding when she was saying that."

"In any case, she and I needed to talk. So, thank you. I was wasting away this second chance by burying myself in work."

"Did she make you say this?"

Kyosuke cleared his throat. "In any case, I also wanted to let you know that Class 78's homeroom advisor should be returning this upcoming week."

"Ah. I see. W-Well, it certainly was an interesting experience the past week."

"I'm sure it was. If you like, I could offer you a permanent position here in administration if you'd like."

Makoto laughed nervously. "Uh…ah…I'd like to think about it for a bit."

"I imagine you have much on your mind. You would be a lot safer here." His eyes shift over to the silent Mukuro, who only returns a sharp gaze.

"I'll let you know when I can. I mean, I doubt I'd be able to work immediately into the next semester."

"True. You have time to think about it. If nothing else, I'll let you go on with your day."

"You have a good day, Munakata-san." Makoto turns to leave the office with Mukuro following closely. Kyosuke silently watched them leave before closing the door to his office.

The duo could only walk past a few offices until they caught up to Byakuya, his arms crossed with an annoyed expression to boot.

"You sure took your time, Naegi."

"Oh! Togami-kun. Did you want to talk?"

He gives a cold, firm glare at Mukuro. "Preferably alone, but she seems determined to stay next to you like a certain pervert I know."

The SHSL Soldier just blushed and looked mortified. "P-Pervert? Wait, you're talking about…Fukawa-san, aren't you?"

"I know from experience how difficult it can be to unlatch a parasite once taken a liking to its host."

Makoto crossed his arms in response. "Let's not go into the insults today. What did you need?"

"I simply wanted to ask you a simple question: why are you avoiding your responsibility?"

"Avoiding my responsibility?"

"Yes. No need to parrot my words."

"No, I'm wondering what you mean by that."

"You, Makoto Naegi, are supposed to be the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Yet you've made no attempt at reclaiming your rightful place."

"There's already a headmaster. In fact, there are technically two."

"While that may be true, Naegi, you seem to have forgotten what abject failures they both are. Jin Kirigiri had a foolish plan to _lock us up away from the world_ in order to 'protect hope.' Kyosuke Munakata had a hand in _destroying_ the Future Foundation, almost undo all we worked at to reverse Enoshima's damage on the world at large."

Makoto stared straight at Byakuya while he continued.

"Weren't you one to never run away from a fight? Why run now?"

"I'm not running. There are things I need to do, and the only way I can do them is as I am right now."

"What? From your small hovel in the middle of Yokohama?"

"I only became headmaster because it was what I needed to do. Enoshima's influence was finally all but gone and it was the only way I could think of to make sure it never sprung back up again." His eyes narrowed slightly. "What's this about, Togami-kun?"

"You had proven me wrong."

"I…I did?"

"You, a lowly commoner, became one of the elite in the span of a few years. You had no family legacy, no outstanding talents, and essentially only the clothes on your back and made yourself into something more. Something I could say I could be associated with no reservations."

Makoto was irked, but was also speechless.

"As Byakuya Togami, I cannot in good conscience let you continue wallowing in destitution like this. After all, I repay my debts in full."

"Was that why you were trying to buy the overseas campus from Hope's Peak?"

"Indeed. If you were too hesitant to take over HPA itself, you could have easily founded a rival school. With the backing of the Togami family of course." A smirk appeared on his lips while Makoto sighed in response.

"Still, I guess thanks for believing in me."

"I would not say its mere belief. Or are you doubting my perception?"

"No, I'm not. But right now I'm worried about a lot of other things."

"Fair enough. I almost forgot how stubborn and idiotic you can be. In any case, I'll make sure to let you know when I've seized that uncharted island from whatever imbeciles thought they could snatch a deal from the Togami Corporation."

"You really think they'll just give it up like that?"

Confidently smiling, Byakuya responded. "Of course. Whatever project that they have in mind, I assure you that I could do it in a far superior manner. Whatever negotiators they may have employed, I can easily run mental marathons around them in a matter of seconds. This isn't a question of if they will comply with my demands, it's _when_."

Seeing the SHSL Heir in his element, Makoto couldn't help but smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." The suited young man walked past both of them, strutting along in both opulence and ego.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you two are friends?"

"I think so."

* * *

After lunch period, the two head over to the performance arts building. Many of the labs were unoccupied compared to the last time Makoto was inside. They did not walk long as they could hear singing and the shuffling of feet in one of the ground floor rooms. Sayaka was dressed in her school uniform while singing and dancing one of her idol group's latest songs. She eventually finishes her performance with Makoto softly clapping afterward.

"O-Oh, Naegi-sensei! Ikusaba-san! Hello!"

"I didn't want to interrupt you. Seems like you're ready for the practical exam."

"Ah. Thank you very much." She bows. "There's a short tour coming up for our new album so this was a perfect opportunity to make sure my moves are still as crisp as ever."

Sayaka moves over to the piano and sits down, drinking a bottle of water.

"It's good you're taking breaks, too. I was a little worried that you might be pushing yourself too much."

"Health is important, right? By the way…I've actually been meaning to talk to you, sensei."

"You have?"

Mukuro looked a little on edge, but managed to suppress it from showing on her face.

"Y-Yes. Please don't laugh at this, but I've been having some strange dreams lately."

Makoto looked concerned. "Dreams, huh? What are they about?"

"Well…it's so strange. You're in them."

The SHSL Soldier bites her tongue.

"Oh? What am I doing in them?"

"Ah…well…it's a little alarming. But you're a little younger than you are now and we seem to be trapped in some kind of strange building on campus. And, then…and then I see my own death." She holds herself. "I…I see a knife in my stomach and some strange numbers on the wall behind me. Then darkness."

Some sweat forms on Makoto's forehead. Mukuro breathes a sigh of relief, even though what came out of Sayaka's mouth was still alarming.

"It's kind of silly to hear, right? You're an adult right now, first of all. I'm not sure what my dreams mean… but it's concerning."

"Have you been having them often?"

"Not often. Just once. Last night, actually."

"I-I'm sure it's just your imagination, then. It sounds more like a nightmare."

"Yes. It was. There was a feeling of sorrow. Like I may have done something wrong…"

Makoto held himself back from shouting out. "Well. I…I guess I'm glad you shared that with me, Maizono-san."

"Glad? Why?"

"It means you trust me enough to tell me what's been bothering you. It means a lot. More than you realize."

"Trust, huh…" Sayaka looks down. "I'm glad you think so. Really. But something about that makes me feel sad." She looks over to Mukuro. "I should apologize to you, as well. I shouldn't be bothering you with disturbing imagery."

"It's fine, Maizono-san. I'm a former mercenary. Death is something I've seen often."

"Oh my… so that's what they meant by SHSL Soldier. You must have had a hard life."

"…I did." Mukuro looks away.

"Ah, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's only fair. You spoke about something personal and we just met."

"I suppose. Regardless… thank you both for being understanding. It's just a silly dream, nothing more. Think nothing else of it, please."

Makoto looked bashful. "If you say so. A-Anyway, I still need to show Ikusaba-san around and check on the others."

"Of course. Thank you for stopping by." Sayaka smiles, one that wasn't practiced as an idol, but a natural and awkward smile.

The two leave the lab and walk for a ways until they were sure they outside of earshot.

Mukuro broke the silence. "Wasn't Maizono-san always joking about being some sort of esper?"

"She may not be fully aware of what she can do. I always had a feeling about that, anyway."

A strange possibility crossed the freckled girl's mind. "Do you think our Sayaka Maizono could be…crossing over? I was dead, but I'm here now. So it's not super unheard of for that to happen."

"Mmm. I'm not entirely sure about that. There'd be some weird things happening if that were the case, I think. I don't want to come to a conclusion without some evidence backing it up."

"Okay. I understand."

Makoto chuckled while Mukuro looked confused. "Is something funny, Naegi-kun?"

"You're a lot chattier now."

"O-Oh." She fidgets with her short hair. "Am I being annoying?"

"Huh? No. I like to hear what you think."

All Mukuro could muster from her nervous attempts at forming a response was a wide smile.

The rest of the day felt like a blur for Makoto. He was merely moving through the motions the entire time, on autopilot, all the way until he laid down on his bed and wished Mukuro a good night.

* * *

"Ah, right. Ikusaba-san."

Both of them stopped as they were on the way to Class 78's homeroom.

"Yes, Naegi-kun?"

"I've been told that they're being really strict about who even comes close to the practical exams. So… can you wait with Kyoko-san?"

Mukuro looked apprehensive, but decided to give in. "I see. Very well."

"I won't take too long. Promise."

"You seem to be very good at keeping them. I'll be waiting."

Mukuro went off on her own, at the very least until she was out of sight from the former SHSL Lucky Student. Taking a position atop one of the class buildings, she watched Makoto with the eyes of a hawk.

Meanwhile, the substitute homeroom advisor went into the classroom.

"Ah, good morning everyone. Today's the day of your practical exams. Also, I've been told your normal homeroom advisor will be returning on Monday."

Groans could be heard from some of the members of the tiny Class 78.

Mondo spoke up first. "Seriously? Ugh, can't you just like…become our normal advisor or something, sensei?"

"Haha. I'm glad you all think highly of me. But…well…laws are laws."

Kiyotaka looked down. "Indeed, but…I still have much to learn from you. We've only had a few talks."

Leon laid back in his chair. "Man, this sucks. I got so many more questions! And I need ya to rate some girls I've met!"

"Now, now. You've all got to pass your practical exams first. I'm to escort you all to the gym."

As if on cue, the short homeroom period ends and the bell rings. Makoto motions for them to come along as he walks with them all the way to the gymnasium. He looks up seeing that it was a gloomy Saturday. The entire sky was overcast. When the class arrived, there was an entire security detail as the students were subject to searches as they entered one-by-one. Waiting until the last student was inside, Makoto sighed and turned around. He began his trek to the administration building. The statue of Izuru Kamakura was still missing, only leaving its lonely base.

Another thing catches his eye. A smug-looking grin with strawberry blonde hair.

He could only stare down his despair counterpart in the emptied quad.

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: owww… i never realized i could get so many splinters.

BlackCapPI: At your job, right?

Shirokuma: yeah! we've been doing a lot of construction. i really hope i don't break a nail.

BlackCapPI: Are you physically fit?

Shirokuma: nono, but we're short-handed as it is. we don't have that much for staff.

BlackCapPI: Ah. I see. My condolences.

Shirokuma: i don't have to do this, but it'll get me in good with the boss.

BlackCapPI: I never realized you were so ambitious.

Shirokuma: well i want to become a big time writer. gotta make some sacrifices to reach my dreams, right?

BlackCapPI: Good luck with that.

Shirokuma: thank you so much! im glad you're so supportive of me, cap.

BlackCapPI: You know, we've had so many private chats that maybe we should call each other by our first names?

Shirokuma: oh yeah! we are friends, after all.

BlackCapPI: You can call me Shuichi.

Shirokuma: shuichi, huh? ok! my name is tsumugi!

BlackCapPI: That's a really uncommon name.

Shirokuma: is it? i guess that's the only thing flashy about me. im pretty plain.


	13. Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR-

Mukuro's eyes widened when she saw her sister callously approach Makoto out in the open. Mentally steeling herself to face Junko, she immediately senses something coming straight for her. She quickly draws her combat knife and immediately deflects an object that flew at her with tremendous speed.

A syringe falls with little fanfare, rolling on the ground near her. Continually blocking the dangerous projectiles coming straight at her, the freckled SHSL Soldier could see what appeared to be a baseball launcher continually firing them at her from a building across from where she stood. Leaping great distances between every move, she eventually makes it to the launcher. Immediately piercing it with her knife, she drags it to destroy the mechanisms inside it.

Taking a breath and turning away from it and now looking toward where Makoto and Junko where, she was about to move when she heard a faint burst of air. Her eyes widen and she immediately feels woozy.

It was rigged to release a gas trap when destroyed. She looks over and can see Kyoko's office window. Unfortunately for her, that's the last thing she sees as she falls unconscious.

"Man…what's takin' Naegi-chi so long?"

Hina was munching on a donut. "Well, you know how strict security is. He prolly got held up."

"Yeah but all this waiting around is…real tiring…" Hiro yawns loudly.

"Gee, Hiro. Were you up all night getting drunk again?"

"No way! I saved that for tonight with you guys! Just…I dunno, I'm feeling real sluggish right now."

Hina rubbed her eyes. "Now that you mention it…"

Kyoko immediately stood up in panic. "No, this is Enoshima's…"

Hiro was already knocked out, with Hina fading in and out of consciousness. Kyoko made for the door, but fell before she could reach it.

"Makoto-kun…!"

The scene unfolded all in front of Juzo in the control room. He saw the others falling to the sleeping gas and Junko walking slowly toward Makoto in the empty quad.

"Tch. Figures that bitch would try something like this. But you aren't getting away this time." He looks over to the guards in the room. "Get everyone on alert. We're catching SHSL Despair. And I'll skin her alive."

The guards immediately radio out Juzo's orders while he leaves the room. Immediately exiting the hallway, he sees a mass of guards blocking the lobby. Even the receptionist joined the blockade.

"What the hell are you all doing?! Didn't you hear your orders? Catch that pink witch before she gets away!"

The crowd of people are unresponsive. They have a spaced-out look in their eyes.

"Move!" He tries to push one out of the way, but they immediately push back and try to dogpile him. "You!" He punches out of them and he flies into the crowd. Despite this, they continually try to overwhelm him with their bodies.

"Sakakura-kun!" One of the hypnotized bodies is thrown into a guard that was ready to jump Juzo from behind.

"Munakata!" Juzo slams the heads of two guards into each other.

"They've blocked off the other side of the hallway as well. I assume this is Enoshima's work."

"What the hell!? Can't we just beat her for once?!"

"We don't have time to complain. We must break through!"

Juzo wanted to go all out, but he knew that if he started murdering the guards, it would be catastrophic for the understaffed academy. He could only throw half-hearted punches in order to try and make way. "Damn it! Where's Yukizome?"

"Over here, Juzo-kun!" She starts spraying a fire extinguisher at the mob's feet. A good number of them start to trip all over each other.

* * *

Makoto wearily eyed the SHSL Despair, still wearing her hair down. "You're showing up out in the open…what did you do, Enoshima?"

"Upupupu~. Wouldn't you like to know, Makoto? Though the next part might not be a surprise for you." She slowly moves closer and closer to him. "And the next thing you'll say is…what do you want?!"

He mouths out the first word and stops himself.

"Awww, the joke doesn't work if you don't say it."

The adult Naegi stood his ground despite the menacing aura coming from the former SHSL Fashion Girl.

"Oooh and here I thought you were going to run. That would've been a smart choice. You're pretty fast."

"I just can't leave everyone at your mercy…"

"So smart indeed! Guess I don't have to go through the whole, 'I'm going to play with everyone if you don't play with me' speech. Good. Cause it's a one-way ticket to snoresville!"

"What did you do to everyone, Enoshima?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry about them! After all, they're not gonna get in the way this time."

Junko was right in front of Makoto right now, with his head slightly looking up at her face.

"Besides, I'd worry about _yourself _right now."

Some sweat started to bead on the former SHSL Lucky Student's face.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work."

"Oh, do you think so? My plan's been working as planned so far you know. Seems my analytical prowess is still in top form!" She smirks and holds herself, almost seemingly like she was congratulating herself.

Immediately after, she grabs Makoto by the wrist with him clenching his own fist in response.

"Come on, Makoto! Struggle, or this won't be as fun!"

With a raised voice he replied, "And what, Enoshima?! I can see that bat behind you."

"Ohohoho! Finally aware of your surroundings? No wonder you started to lock your door."

"This is insane. You're alive again, aren't you? Why go this far?!"

She stops grinning and her face drained of emotions. "Because you're the only thing worth a damn in this boring world."

"Is that really it?" He grits his teeth. "You…you just want me to feel so angry right now, don't you?!"

"And aren't you? All that seething rage I can see in those eyes of yours." She looked as if she was in a daydream and started to drool. "Kyahahaha! I'm drooling, I'm leaking! It makes me feel so alive!"

"Is that all?"

Junko was shocked out of her daydream and looked straight at him.

"You're addicted to despair. All I can be is sad for you."

"Sad? Hah! You're just trying—"

"You've been trying to get me to hate you this entire time. Violating my personal space, causing trouble for my friends…threatening my life. But I could never hate you. Having to think of what you did and who you are for the rest of my days? That's no way to live!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE, MAKOTO!"

He was shocked at her outburst and saw that her forehead started to form sweat.

"Don't you remember? Living gives me no hope at all. And now…and now…and now, and now, and now, and now…I was robbed of what I wanted!" A crooked smile forms on her face. "Having to watch you undo all my work was supposed to be the absolute worst, but it ended up as I predicted. It was boring. It didn't even drive me further into despair."

"If you wanted to despair so much, why didn't you decide to live? That's part of despair, right? All that guilt in that conscience of yours."

"Even that feeling would fade eventually. Besides, a conscience? Me?"

"Of course you have one! You may be genocidal and amoral, but that's part of what drove you to use us in the killing game, wasn't it? Why you chose Class 78 over everyone else."

"The feeling of doing horrible things to the few people you give a damn about…and them looking at you with hateful gazes…" She stops daydreaming and snaps back to reality. "Do you think you know me, Makoto?! You wouldn't be the first moron to claim that! And probably not the last."

"Don't try to gaslight me! I'm not like you or Kamakura-san. Claiming to completely understand and predict someone else is out of my reach." Makoto took a breath. "But even Hinata-san didn't fall like you did."

She lets go of his wrist and cups his face with one hand. "And what will that lead to, huh? A future where he'd be forced to live on some island for the rest of his days. If there's a hell on earth, it definitely was that."

"So what, you're a coward?"

She smirks and tightens her hold. "Oh, so the cowardly lion wants to keep roaring? Don't forget that **I **made you like this, Makoto. Before The Tragedy, you were just a bumbling high schooler that could only be described as a giant doormat."

"I know for better or worse, you were the one person that affected my life the most."

"Oh yes." Her voice goes soft and sultry, even whispering into his ear. "I took away your first love, your friends, and your peaceful high school life. You carry so much despair with you and yet you just lug it around. Carrying it like a ball and chain! You're married to it! Don't you remember their faces? The way they wanted you to join them? It may have been cheating, but your weakness finally reared its ugly head…"

She didn't move away from him while he was silent.

The same haunting vision appeared as if she summoned it on purpose. Only this time, Kyoko was not present. As a teenager, Makoto would've easily frozen up and started to doubt himself. But he was older now – saddled with experience he never wanted and a responsibility he never asked for. The SHSL Hope didn't feel the weight of regret, but a stoking fire that seemed to come from his own heart.

How could he face the friends that haunted him if he succumbed now? The voices began to drown out and they only looked at him now as if expecting something.

"My friends are still dead. Maizono-san is still dead. That much is true. But I learned something about myself."

He turns his head toward the former SHSL Fashion Girl and his vision clears, only seeing her.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "That you're just the poster boy for blind optimism?"

Only four words came out of his mouth. "I want to live."

She looked bewildered and stepped back from him. A soft reply comes out of her mouth. "What?"

"I want to laugh. I want to cry. I want to eat good food. And I want to see a new day, because none of them can anymore! I won't just carry their memories with me for the rest of my life. I **will live for them!**_"_

"You…what are you saying?!"

"I won't despair! I won't get bored! Their memories may be painful, but I **will **make new ones for them!"

A shocked expression painted the fashion girl's face. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You're alone! Seeing your dead friends is supposed to be painful! I could just end you right now!"

He stepped forward. "Even if you strike me down now, I won't stop! You hear me?!"

"You're just cocky because your luck is soooo unpredictable! You know what they say about those who live so long on a battlefield – they start to believe they're invincible."

"Maybe my luck protects me, but it doesn't protect others. It doesn't erase every single failure I've experienced! Every single life that I've seen gone in front of my own eyes! But that's not the point! I have a responsibility and drive to continue on because the rest can't!"

"You…turning your weakness into a strength… what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell…what the hell are you?!"

"I learned it from you."

Junko could no longer utter a response, just staring straight at him in complete silence. After a few tense moments, she moves beside him, facing the opposite direction of where he was facing. He still stands there with his hand outstretched, his eyes shifting to the side to look at her.

"You won't embrace despair, you won't hate me, and you won't back down. To think I'd have to prepare so many backup plans because of _you_. You do realize what kind of position you're in?"

Her eyes shift over to look at him in return. "You already knew that there's only going to be one outcome from this. Despite that, you remain as defiant as ever. I have everyone as a hostage, you know! Including your sister, of course."

"…Wait, Komaru too?"

"Did you forget? Getting into that dumb city is a lot easier than you think!"

Makoto made a small realization. If anyone could get clearance to enter Towa City, it would certainly be Junko due to a certain green-haired mastermind's devotion to her. But what confused him was how she was able to even contact her if the entire city was on lockdown by both the Towa Corporation and the military.

"Well we still haven't had our date, darling."

"D-Darling?!"

"Yep yep!" She grabs his outstretched hand. "Call me Junko now!"

"N-No, wait I…" He gets dragged along.

"Nope! No third, fourth, or eleventh wheels! This is a romantic getaway just for two!"

* * *

Mukuro's eyes opened up. Her senses were still dull and her limbs were still asleep. She looked around, finding herself still on top of the roof with the modified baseball launcher. As soon as she regained fully regained her senses, she looks over to where Makoto and Junko were the last time she remembered and both were, as she feared, gone.

Making her way down, she can see the Class 74 trio breaking through the mob of brainwashed security guards.

"Damn it!" Juzo was seething with rage. "Where is she, despair sister?!"

Keeping a cold and distant tone, Mukuro only responded. "She's gone. With Naegi-kun."

Clenching his fist, he passes both Kyosuke and Chisa as he heads back to the surveillance room back in the administration building.

"Well…if nothing else, this is proof that you aren't working with Enoshima." Kyoksuke adjusts his tie as he clears his throat. "Where are the rest of our dimension's Class 78?"

"I don't know." Mukuro suddenly remembers the very last thing she saw. "I remember them being all in an office before I passed out."

Chisa looked a little sad for her. "She even dealt with her own sister. What a wicked girl…"

Mukuro clenched her fist and her teeth. She found herself agreeing with the former SHSL Housekeeper, despite her gut instinct wanting to believe and protect Junko at the same time.

"If I know my sister, they were probably kept in the office somehow."

"Then we must retrieve them. Sakakura-kun will review the security footage to find out where she went with Naegi-san." The current vice headmaster turned away from Mukuro with Chisa following close. Not having any other choice, Mukuro followed them.

Finally arriving in front of Kyoko's office, Chisa knocked on the door. No response. Kyosuke tried to open the door and found himself slamming himself against the stubborn point of entry.

"Allow me."

The two adults stepped aside and Mukuro kicked down the door with one kick. The door itself hung onto the frame as if it were clinging for dear life, slamming into the wall next to it. Kyoko groaned as she started to stand up. Chisa went to check on Hina and Hiro who were both still unconscious.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she slowly got out of her daze. "Ikusaba-san, where's Makoto-kun?"

"Gone. With Junko-chan."

The former SHSL Detective had her face darken, her fist clenched, along with a scary look on her face. She exhales a long breath and pinches the temple of her nose, looking back at Mukuro. "I take it she managed to incapacitate you as well."

Mukuro just looks to the side while Chisa slaps Hiro awake.

"Ah owowow! I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop!"

Hina yawns as she wakes up from the noise. "Ummm…what…what happened?"

"We were all knocked out by Enoshima's sleeping gas." Kyoko turned to Mukuro, who only nods in response while still not looking back at her.

"R-Really? Was that what got us the first time?"

"Perhaps it was. It's hard to tell. My memory around that time is still hazy."

"Yeah." Hina looks down. "Mine too. Where's Naegi?"

"With Enoshima."

The former SHSL Swimmer gasps. "No! We gotta get him back!"

Kyosuke's cell phone rings and he looks it over. "Sakakura-kun. Mmhm. Very well." He hangs up after the short conversation. "It looks to have been approximately an hour ago. The footage is available now, Kirigiri-san."

"Good." She fixes her leather gloves. "The security feed should give us an idea of where they went." She quickly walks out while the rest follow her.

Inside the surveillance room, Juzo was replaying the footage over and over. The guards stationed in there looked nervous and turned their attention at those entering the room.

"They're not on campus." Juzo growled.

"Not surprising. Now let's see." Kyoko moved toward the multiple monitors while Mukuro looked over her shoulder. The SHSL Soldier glanced at Juzo who returned an angry glare for a moment, then returned back to looking at the footage.

Junko looked to be embracing Makoto by the arm as he looked like he was being dragged along to his car. They could see the baseball bat sheathed on her back. Makoto unlocks and opens the door on the driver's side of the vehicle and he steps in, Junko slams the door closed and entered on the other side. The car exits the staff parking lot. On another monitor, they could see the car getting onto the main road and into the city.

Kyoko places her hand on her chin. "Looks as if they're driving away from his apartment."

"Y-Yo, why'd he just go along with her? I mean…he ain't looking like he was all lovey-dovey back with her." Hiro scratched his hair.

"Knowing Enoshima," Kyoko replied, "She most likely gave him no choice. If he knew what was going on to all of us…"

"We were hostages." Mukuro said flatly.

Hina gasped in shock. "Wait, we were?"

"It makes sense." Kyoko looked back at her. "While she could simply abduct him at any time, we would be able to track him down easily. This way she would take out anyone that could help Makoto-kun while taking him away herself. I assume the bat was for…insurance."

"Seriously?! What is wrong with her?" Hina yelled. "Isn't what she did to us enough already? Why does Naegi have to go through with this…?"

Kyoko and Mukuro grimaced. The lilac-haired detective instinctually knew that Junko was no good, while the raven-haired former mercenary knew that she was not kind to those she loved.

"Aside from the general direction they're moving in, I'm unable to figure out where exactly they went. Enoshima probably knew this and if I begin an investigation now we'll only lag farther behind."

It seems Kyoko lost to Junko this time around. She was distracted by so many things that she was unable to completely counter the diva of despair's machinations.

"Then it's up to me, right?" Hiro grinned.

Mukuro was out of patience. "And what do you plan to do?"

"I'm gonna figure out where he went, that's what!" Hiro moves over to a nearby bag where he sat and pulled out his crystal ball.

The freckled girl almost yelled. "We don't have time for this! Naegi-kun could be…"

"Wait." Kyoko interrupted. "Go ahead, Hiro-kun."

"Aw yeah, time for the Shaman to show his stuff!" He focused hard on his crystal ball. "Alright, I'm getting something…whoa…what the hell?"

Hina tried to look into the crystal ball herself. "Eh? What do you see, Hiro?"

"This might be worse than aliens."

Juzo grit his teeth. "Just get on with it already!"

"Alright. Heh…seems whenever Naegi-chi's involved my predictions get better. Listen up!"

As Hiro's outlandish explanation began, Mukuro looked over at Kyoko who seemed to be taking the prediction as seriously as possible. She felt like she needed to move, but she didn't know the first thing about where. Suddenly, some words caught Mukuro's attention from the SHSL Shaman's vision that shook her to the core.

* * *

The drive toward Towa City was a two-hour ordeal directly east from where Hope's Peak Academy was situated. The bridge they were driving through was surrounded by the ocean itself and they came upon what appeared to be a toll gate. Inside, the security guard was wearing body armor and even had a rifle on his back – something that only military personnel would even be allow to do.

Junko smirked and pulled out her gaudy phone, showing it directly to the guard. His focused and trained gaze suddenly made him look completely out of it.

"Open it already, chump."

The hypnotized guard nodded silently and raised the boom gate to let the vehicle pass.

Makoto silently drove after what he saw. "W-Was that…?"

"Did you forget that I _learned _how to make the videos?"

"No, it's just…"

"Do you want to try it out? It's kinda fun."

"I'll pass."

"Awww… but I kinda wanted to see what would happen if you went from such an herbivore man to something like the reserve course. You know: loving me, doing whatever I want…maybe even being less of an herbivore!"

"No."

"Pfft. Fine." She rests her head on his shoulder while he cringes. "Your loss. I guess you'll always be a bottom."

"W-What?" Makoto continued to focus directly on the road. "No, never mind."

Eventually the bridge connecting the manmade island to the mainland opened up into Towa City proper. Shocked at what he saw, Makoto immediately hit the brakes and stopped a small distance from an abandoned, wrecked car in front of him. The vehicle wasn't the only thing that was in ruin – the city itself looked to be in bad shape from what he was able to see. Buildings were ruined, the streets were only littered with scrap and were broken from multiple impacts.

He stayed silent as he stepped out of the car. Junko stepped out a few moments after he did.

"This looks like…the same city from our world."

The only thing missing was the crimson red sky.

The SHSL Despair looked around with a neutral expression on her face. She wasn't expecting a slice of their world to be existing right there in front of her. Eventually, a huge grin formed on her face and she grabbed Makoto in a deep embrace while he was almost knocked over by the force.

"This is…this is this is this is…! Amazing, you can feel the despair in the air! Looks like those kids weren't reformed after all, huh?"

"No, that's not it." He tries to ignore her as she's practically squeezing him at this point. "When I finally picked up Komaru, the city looked like this. Well…there were people roaming around helping with reconstruction…but this looks like how I remember it."

"Upupu~! The plot thickens. Maybe someone's an anchor around here…?"

Makoto recalled their earlier conversation about how certain people could somehow bring a piece of their original realities to this world.

"It could be the same person who tried to do it with Ikusaba-san." He felt something wrong as she finally let go of him and ducked, while Junko swung her bat over his head. "Hey!"

The bat connected with something metallic. A human-sized Monokuma bot was swung into a nearby wall.

"Pay attention, darling!" She continues swinging at other nearby ones that started walking toward where they were standing.

"These are…"

"It's like a zombie movie! Oh, to be eaten by my own Kuma-chan! Such despair!"

"Stop fooling around!" Makoto kicks one away. "Let's get out of here, already!"

"What? We can always drive away, you know."

"I'm not leaving without Komaru and Fukawa-san!"

Junko squeals. "Oh, so _heroic_! Do you seriously have no sense of self-preservation?" She rolls her eyes.

The noise generated from the two started attracting more of the man-eating Monokumas. Slowly being surrounded by a good-sized mobs of the murderous mascots, Makoto notices some of the loose gravel starting to shake. Both of them can see large monkey-like bipedal robots approach from the opposite side.

"I don't remember those!" Makoto starts sweating.

"Not like I know what the hell those are either!" Junko grins. "Those things seem faster than they look."

"How can you tell?"

"Who the hell cares?! This might actually be fun."

The Monokumas stop advancing on both of them and turn around to the unknown mechanoids. Makoto watches, confused, as they start to assault the strange looking mobile weapons platforms.

The SHSL Despair grabs the SHSL Hope by the arm and pulls him along while the opposing robotic forces fight each other. The monkey-like robots began being swarmed by them, but as Junko stated they were extremely agile despite their size, managing to hold them off with their raw power in combination with speed.

They both start to get farther from both the metallic carnage and the car. A sudden laugh comes out of the fashion girl's mouth. "I'm gonna call them Exisals!"

"Wh-what does it matter what they're called?"

"Do you wanna keep calling them monkey bots? This is waaaaaaaay cooler!"

"Fine! Whatever! But where did the Exisals come from?"

"Beats me! Never even thought of 'em before now. And I doubt my little fan created them either."

They both eventually stop running and find themselves in another desolate pocket of Towa City. Unlike Komaru's own adventure, there weren't even brainwashed children around. It was just empty and lifeless. Makoto was wondering what happened to the remaining population of the city.

"How long are you gonna space out for?!" Junko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "So, what, are you gonna try to talk to the robots? Maybe take them on a nice playdate or something?"

He sighed. "Please don't patronize me."

"I'll do what I want!"

The two start to look around. The buildings look like they've been ransacked and abandoned for a long time now along with skeletons scattered about, consistent with what Makoto saw from the city when he finally got Komaru out. He took a deep breath.

"No one's around. Where did everyone go?"

Junko pointed upward to a damaged sign of a tall building. **Urban Hotel Towa**.

"Yeah. Maybe someone's still here." Makoto stepped forward and entered, with the former gyaru following right behind him.

Inside the hotel was only desolation, boarded up rooms, some scattered bones and skulls, dried blood splattering the walls and the wreckage of shot up Monokumas. Going through multiple floors of the building and not another soul was around. Wherever the population hid, it definitely was not in this place. It looked as if the two ladies he was looking for passed through the building in the past as the Monokumas left there looked to be completely destroyed by someone with a hacking gun and/or something sharp.

"Huh…" The fashionista kicked over some scrap metal. "If I was gonna guess, this all happened way, way in the past."

"It's starting to get dark. It'd be a bad idea to wander around outside."

"Duh!" She swings her bat and forces open one of the boarded up rooms near them. "This'll do."

Makoto shook his head. "Well, good night." He starts walking away from her, while she grabs him from behind by his coat jacket.

"Nope! Obviously we should stick together, right?" A cheery grin with her eyes closed appeared on her face as he dragged him into the room.

Despite the cracks on the wall, the room still looked fairly luxurious. A mostly in-tact wide screen plasma TV, a leather couch, a large closet separated by a wooden screen, an executive chair tucked into a fancy-looking desk, a queen sized bed that looked untouched for weeks, and a small bathroom. It made sense, of course, since Towa City was renowned for its tourism and would definitely appeal to visitors to try and spend as much as possible.

The former SHSL Lucky Student sighed as he sat on the couch, leaning back. The fatigue from the past week was starting to catch up to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them up again to see Junko laying on her stomach next to him, legs in the air, facing and looking straight at him with a grin.

Tiredly, Makoto flatly said, "Uh…there's a bed over there, you know."

"Such a gentleman. You do realize that I can just move you when you finally fall asleep, you know."

He rubs his face and sighs again.

"Even grown up, you still have that little rabbit vibe when you're tired like this you know. Makes a girl wanna devour you."

"Those lines…they were from you?"

"Oh, you mean that crap that sad Muku-nee would say way back when? Yep! All rehearsed. She tried so hard, but never lived up to the real thing. But did you think that emotionally suppressed siscon be able to express herself without an excuse?"

"S-Siscon…"

"Oh please. Like I didn't notice her _unnatural feelings_ for her despairingly sweet little sister."

Raising his voice slightly, he responded. "She was emotionally suppressed like you said. You turned her into that."

"Maybe I did. But you can't really develop feelings like that if you didn't have a predisposition to it, you know! Remember my minions of despair? They weren't _that_ different from what they were."

Makoto glared back at her.

"And with my little experiment, it only proves that."

"What?"

"Leaving her with you. You became a mentor to her and she always liked you, you know?" She glares back at him with a wicked smile. "So now you became a big brother to her in a way, right? She's probably way into you more now than before!"

"Th-that's…"

"How disappointing."

"Do I really have to explain why treating us like toys is _wrong_?"

"Aw, are you gonna punish me Makoto? I really have been a bad, bad girl!"

He doesn't stop leaning against the couch, but buries his face with his hands. "Why are you like this?"

"What? Beautiful, talented, and intelligent?"

Makoto removes his hands from his face. He looks over to her. "Was it really worth being that dedicated to despair?"

"How was I gonna know that it wasn't going to be the end there? Just be like a blazing comet in the sky, right? Burn out before you're a damn eyesore."

"Do you still want to burn out?"

Her voice goes quiet. "I don't know."

He closes his eyes. "Sounds like a no."

"…you're gonna hurt your neck if you sleep like that."

One of his eyes open as Junko looks straight at him, a face devoid of any false emotion.

"Still trying?"

A small smile forms on her face. "I'm still _right_."

Makoto stands up, already feeling the pressure on his neck, walking over to the bed. "Don't try anything funny."

"I won't _try, _I'll _do_."

Already feeling heavy from fatigue, he just groans and lays on the bed, nodding off.

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: Looks like V2 is starting. Hopefully it'll be a longer season than V1.

Shirokuma: oh i can guarantee it, V1 had some great viewership on all the livestreams

BlackCapPI: Is it just me or are they focusing a lot on Rantaro Amami?

Shirokuma: well i mean just look at him, he's a pretty boy and he's got two ahoge!

BlackCapPI: Yeah. He's sure to be a fan favorite if the 50 games and anime are any indication.

Shirokuma: so since you're typing to me still im guessing you didn't get in V2…

BlackCapPI: Ah, no, sadly I didn't. I was really nervous during my audition. I kept talking about dumb theories…

Shirokuma: aw, well, there's always V3 to look forward to, shuichi-kun.

BlackCapPI: Yeah. If I get chosen, I wonder if I'll actually get to be the SHSL Detective?

Shirokuma: hehe, you're so serious sometimes that i think you'd make a great one!

BlackCapPI: Do you really think so, Tsumugi-san?

Shirokuma: yeah. but you don't really strike me as the hard-boiled, super cool type.

BlackCapPI: Guess not. I'm…a little too skittish for that.

Shirokuma: well don't worry. i'll be rooting for you!

BlackCapPI: Thank you.


	14. HERE I AM 「2V-ALK」

Kyoko looked down at her cell phone while she was walking toward Makoto's apartment. Six unanswered calls that never even rang – wherever he was, there was no signal. It only solidified where she believed he was along with the current status of said place. Knocking on the door, it took exactly one-and-a-half minutes for it to open up. Facing her was current lone occupant. She looked spaced out and there was a sad air about her.

"Ikusaba-san. Did you sleep at all?"

The freckled woman slowly moved her head from side to side.

"May I come in?"

Mukuro looked disinterested and retreated back into the flat. Kyoko kept her composure and let herself in. Her eyes shift to the right and she could see the bathroom was left open and her own reflection – instead of wearing her red suit set, she was wearing something resembling what she wore back in the Future Foundation. A plain white blouse buttoned up with a black skirt while wearing black boots.

The detective sat herself down across from where Mukuro was sitting, back on her bed. She kept looking toward the unoccupied bed as if expecting Makoto to pop out of there any moment. Kyoko kept looking toward her, studying the former mercenary's inaction. This was someone who looked like their will to live was ripped out from them. It made sense. Whether it was from her handlers in Fenrir, her younger sister or even Makoto as a guiding mentor, she looked absolutely lost.

Whether or not the former SHSL lucky student knew or not, he was helping her correctly. He was trying to get her to become more independent. And knowing Enoshima, her plans and schemes had the additional effect of stopping and undoing some of that progress. The former vice headmistress knew they were short on time. While Kyoko was no slouch in a fight and was even able to overpower Junko, what Hiro revealed about his mission required someone of Mukuro's caliber.

"Are you still worried about Makoto-kun?"

Mukuro's eyes didn't move from the bed. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yes. Of course I am."

The freckled girl's voice wavers slightly as some anger leaks into it. "It doesn't sound like it. He's with Junko-chan."

"Believe me. I _know_." Kyoko continued to keep her cool. "But unlike you, I have faith in Makoto-kun."

"Faith? Do you think that would stop him from falling into despair?"

"Knowing Enoshima, she's imposed some rules on herself." A few silence moments pass. "I'm unsure if you already knew, but the one and only time he fell into despair was through a suicide video."

Mukuro's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"I know it sounds unrealistic, but he's a man who kept going on even though he knew two of his closest friends were on the cusp of death. He walked right into a situation he needed to get through despite the high chance of dying."

"But he's—he's just a normal guy. A kindhearted soul who would just get overpowered."

Kyoko shakes her head. "He's just being modest. When it came down to it he turned out to not be normal, either. A truly normal person would have quit a long time ago."

The former SHSL Soldier's eyes finally looked back at the older woman.

"I'd imagine many people worldwide wanted to see him fall into despair. There are people who thought he shouldn't have been able to push through despite the odds. But he did. It may not have been a spectacular or flashy victory, but he did it. Know this: Makoto Naegi's own body would give out before his will would. Despite the fear and despair that would grip his heart, he would not allow himself to fall."

"That sounds self-destructive."

"But it was what was needed. Enoshima caused so much damage to the world mentally that he took it upon himself to truly be the SHSL Hope. That's why the rest of us wanted to take some of that burden from him. Because he showed and gave us that hope in the first place."

A guilty expression washed over Mukuro's face.

"Makoto-kun wouldn't want to see you like this."

"But I…why do you even care?"

"Because I know what happens when you lose a light that guides you. You may not be a morally upright person, but seeing how he's affected you made me realize that you could've used someone like him a long time ago in your life." She removed a glove, showing the burn scars on her hands. "I was lucky enough to have someone in my life like that during my early teenage years. But when I lost her…I looked like you."

"…I look pathetic now, don't I?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No. You just haven't experienced this before. And I want you to not make the same mistake I did. Because of what I did to my own emotions, I almost sacrificed Makoto-kun just to protect myself from Enoshima. He may have forgiven me but I cannot."

"The killing game, right? You didn't remember who he was. We made sure of that."

"Despite that, he was always believing in us and trying to keep us all alive and together." She puts her glove back on. "I was petty. It's no way to act toward someone who had been constantly trying to help."

The younger woman paid her full attention now, which prompted a continuation.

"And when we were thrust into another killing game situation I knew what I had to do. I was ready to lay my life on the line to repay him. And it came to that."

Mukuro moved over to the table. "You sacrificed yourself?"

Kyoko nodded. "Had it not been for some _luck_, well…we'd be having a different conversation now, I'd imagine. But that's not the point. If his life is on the line, are you willing to do the same for him? Even if it's against Enoshima?"

Several minutes passed in silence. Kirigiri continued staring straight at her while she was pondering that conundrum.

"…I don't want go against Junko-chan but…I don't want him to die either."

The detective mentally made a note of how she did not mention or weigh her own life in the answer. "I suppose it was an unfair question to ask you. I apologize."

"No, it's not that." The raven-haired girl exhales sharply. "I can see how Naegi-kun became really good at posing questions to others."

"He always had that gift of peering into someone else's heart. I would say the killing game itself taught him more than I did in terms of having to interrogate a person. The only thing I taught him is that the truth, despite everything, is still important."

The former half of the despair sisters sighs, but still appeared to have snapped out of her self-inflicted funk. A knock against the door occurs and Mukuro immediately stands to open it.

"Gooood morning!" Hina's smile beamed along with the sunrise. "I got some breakfast for us."

Mukuro simply stepped aside and let the former SHSL Swimmer inside.

"So what's the plan, Kyoko-chan? You got this all figured out, yes?"

"From Hiro-kun's scrying and Makoto-kun being unable to receive my calls, I suspect they did indeed go to Towa City. Of course, we have two problems: one, we'd have to gain access into the city somehow and two, judging from the lack of cellular signal from a normally popular tourism city, I am assuming the worst."

"Eh? So all those ruined buildings that Hiro saw…"

"Indeed. The description sounds reminiscent of a post-Tragedy Towa City."

"Gee. That brain of yours really goes into overdrive, does it?"

"I'm…afraid not. Deducing this mystery was not very difficult. Though I doubt Enoshima took the talents of the SHSL Shaman into consideration. But the important part is that we go into this prepared."

"Yep! I'm going to be all energized from a dozen of these babies and I can go on forever after that!"

"That's not the type of preparation I was thinking of..."

* * *

Makoto woke up plenty warm from his slumber. Despite the bed being comfortable, he wasn't – unsurprising as he fell asleep dressed in a full suit. He looked to his left and saw a face too close for comfort. He almost fell out of the bed in surprise, but saw that Junko had fallen asleep herself.

"…you're thinking about how cute I am when I'm asleep, huh?"

Or so he thought. Now shocked again, he actually fell off of the bed and groaned in pain while being on the floor.

She grinned while looking over at him. "You're so jumpy in the morning! It's good that you're so energetic in the bedroom."

"What?" He sat up and just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Seriously, Makoto. You wouldn't take off your hoodie back in school and now you're sleeping in your suit. Are you really trying to get heat stroke?"

"Hey, I was just really exhausted okay?"

Junko smirked in a childish manner with a mocking voice. "And you decided to sleep next to your greatest enemy. Wow! You really are bold!"

"But you didn't do anything, right?"

She leaned forward toward him from the edge of the mattress. "Ohohoho, did you want me to do something…? Who knew there was a deviant mind behind that innocent face of yours?"

He narrowed his eyes and stood up, dusting off his clothing.

"I'm just going to figure out if there's anything to eat in this place."

"Good! You'll get to try my cooking. Despair at how you'll never reach my level."

"Uh…"

"What? Want to starve?"

"Well, I've only seen you cook once and it almost ruined curry for me…"

"The curry was good!"

"It also involved _someone's _eyeball!"

"Did you want some in your dish, darling?"

"No!" Makoto, finally frustrated, begins to walk out of the room. Junko snickers right behind him, following close behind.

The two eventually find themselves back on the ground floor. While looking for something resembling a kitchen in the long-abandoned building, they could hear a loud clang from outside the building and feel a large shake soon after. It was the sound of the building being caved in from something. They both ran toward where it was and were greeted by the rays of the rising sun. Makoto looked over to an Exisal that fell onto the entrance of the building and it crushed the hotel kitchen.

"Tch…just my luck."

A young female voice called out to them. "Hey! Are you two okay?"

The former SHSL Lucky Student had his eyes widen. He instantly recognized that voice.

Another female voice called out. "Who knew there were still a couple of idiots still out here?"

Two young women approached from over the dusty corpse of the monkey-like robot.

"Don't worry! You guys are safe now." The girl with an ahoge, wearing a torn up coat and jeans with a white v-neck and grey sneakers struck a magical girl-like pose. "The ordinary girl, Komaru Naegi, is ready to guide you guys out of here! Hehe. I always wanted to say something like that."

Komaru's friend and partner stepped forward with her trademark red eyes and long tongue, wearing a long torn up skirt like her former school uniform along with a buttoned up long-sleeved white blouse. "And don't forget your neighborhood friendly serial killer, Genocider Sho! Though don't mind me if I get a little snippy. Kyeeehahahaha!"

Some beads of sweat fall from Makoto's forehead. "K-Komaru and Fukawa-san…"

"E-Eh?!" The younger Naegi became far more self-conscious. "M-Makoto? You're here…!" She becomes a little bashful due to her eccentric entrance moments prior.

"Big Mac!" Sho smiled for a moment until she saw who was right behind. "Ugh. I may be an ugly sewage bitch, but I'm definitely still way better than that fake tramp that's lurking right behind you."

"W-Wait…" Komaru started to panic. "Hold on, that can't be…?"

The SHSL Murderer crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah. There's no mistake. That's the Super High-School Level Disaster herself!"

Junko grinned right at them.

"Toko-chan was right about her."

The Naegi with her trusty hacking gun raised it slightly, staring the fashionista of despair down. After a few tense moments of silence she blurted out the rest of her sentence.

"She really does have huge breasts."

Makoto's eyes shot wide open. "W-What have you been telling Komaru?"

Sho looked uncharacteristically serious. "They're too damn perfect to be real. Bet her and donut tits went to the same plastic surgeon."

"Oh?" Junko turned her grin into a crooked smile. "Think they're fake, do you? My darling here can attest to how _real _they are."

"Wait. _Darling_?! Makoto!" Komaru puts her free hand on her hip.

"Yeesh. Seriously. Have some standards, Mac n' Cheese."

He finally responds. "We're not!"

"You're so cruel, Makoto! After you've felt my chest and slept in the same bed as me…"

Komaru really starts to panic. "Makoto! Seriously!"

The aforementioned Makoto already realized he was put into a losing situation. "C-Can we not discuss this out here? Aren't there still Monokumas and Exisals roaming around?"

"Exisals? Anyway, yeah, you're right. But you better explain what's going on! Come on!" Komaru leapt away, with Genocider keeping up with her pace. Stifling a groan, Makoto follows in a dash with Junko right behind him.

The two fire-forged friends lead the way, clearing their path of wanton Monokumas with hacking gun bullets and strikes with specially-crafted scissors. Carving a path through the masses of ursine robots, they eventually make it to an inconspicuous manhole. Lifting it up, looks around and motions to Makoto and Junko as they arrive right after.

The fashion girl raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I was an ugly sewage bitch! Kyeeehahaha!"

"Come on. Before the big ones show up." Komaru hopped in right after her words, with Genocider right behind her.

Makoto showed a small smile on the corner of his mouth as he thought about the two. "Too good for you, Enoshima?"

"Psh! The horrible stench and grossness of a sewer…the despair of it ain't bad. Maybe I can dunk you in the sewage too!"

Makoto rolled his eyes and began climbing down into the sewer. When he finally reached the bottom, he looked up and saw the outline of the fashion girl's body coming right for him. Instinctually, he extended his arms to catch her. She was surprisingly light, but even despite that he almost toppled over from the force of the drop. The mean-spirited woman giggled while the two girls just watched in bewilderment. Genocider suddenly sneezed and an annoyed expression with her tongue back inside her mouth appeared on her face.

"H-Hey, you two horny idiots! W-We're still not safe here, you know!"

"Fukawa-san, you can remember what Sho does now?"

"Only somewhat. I don't have time to explain! Hurry up, already!" Komaru and Toko moved on ahead.

"Can you get off already?"

"No! Carry me. I kinda wanna see when your noodle arms give out…"

"Hgh! I should just drop you."

"But are you _going to_?"

Makoto bit his lip while Junko smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck as he struggled to catch up with the others. Wading through the leftover wreckage of old Monokuma units from Komaru and Toko's adventure, they eventually reach a ladder going upward.

"This leads to our hideout. We'll be safe in there. After all, all the adults used to hide here too."

"Used to, Komaru? Where is everyone?"

"I'll explain when we get into the hideout. Come on, Makoto!" She starts climbing up.

Toko just glares at Junko for a few moments and climbs up as well. "Y-You better not peek!"

"O-Oh, right." Makoto looks down to avoiding seeing whatever she was wearing under her skirt but can only see Junko looking straight up. "Seriously?"

"Just curious. Don't be so jealous."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Ready to get off me now?!"

"Fine, fine. For now." She leaps out of his arms. Winking at him, she starts to climb up. "Feel free to look~"

Makoto just rubbed the temples of his head and waited for her to climb up before going up himself.

The warehouse itself was extremely big, large enough to hide a village of adults. There were makeshift houses all over, presumably built by the previous inhabitants of the hideout. Other than the four there was no one else that Makoto could see.

Komaru yelled out. "It's just us, guys! No need for an ambush!"

As if on cue, there were four other figures that appeared from behind one of the shelters. They were slightly older, smack dab in the beginning of their teenage years. Wearing similar clothes to what they had before, Makoto recognized them as the former Warriors of Hope: Masaru Daimon, Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi and Jataro Kemuri.

A maskless Jotaro stepped forward. "W-Welcome back, big sis Komaru."

"Hey!" A large smile showed up on Masaru's face. "That's him, isn't it? The SHSL Hope!"

"You should wipe that smile off your face. Look who's right next to him." Nagisa lectured.

Kotoko looked nervous. "E-Eh?! Big sis Junko is here, too? B-But…she's totally adorbs and **not dead**!"

"Huh. They're still alive." Junko looked deep in thought. "Did they somehow survive Monaca-chan…?" The four youths winced at the mention of their former leader.

Makoto looked at her moments, keeping his thoughts to himself. Finally, he blurted out, "Hey, what's going on here? Where's everyone else?"

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell us." Komaru replied. "Those strange robots appeared out of nowhere and started making a bigger mess of the city!"

Toko pointed her finger straight at Junko. "Y-Yeah! D-Did she do this?! How the hell is she alive, anyway? We all saw her turn into paste!"

"Too bad, I'm back bitch!"

Makoto interrupted. "I wanna fill you guys in, but I need to know what you guys know first. What happened here?"

"Well, Toko-chan and I went back to Towa City. After freeing the last of the kids from the Monokuma helmets, we talked to everyone. No one wanted to stay, so we were helping everyone leave the island. We pretty much got everyone out and we went to go looking for these four. Since staying at the hotel would mean they would be spotted, they hid themselves here where the adults used to hide. We were about to leave when a huge earthquake happened. It was like…over a minute long!"

A look of realization appeared on Makoto's face. "Go on."

"When it finally stopped, we decided to leave. We got to the streets from the sewer and saw those giant monkey robots—"

"Exisals." Junko interrupted.

"Sure. Whatever. The Exisals showed up and started destroying everything! We couldn't leave."

"Y-Yeah. These kids are dead weight without their fancy Monokumas…"

"Toko-chan!" Komaru put both her hands on her hips.

"What? It's the truth! They can't fight those Exisals or whatever! They'd j-just be turned into paste."

"Anyway. We've been hiding out for the past month or so."

"Only a month, huh…?" Makoto placed his hand on his chin. "But it all makes sense now. I remember reading an article on a 5.5 Earthquake that originated from Towa City. That's when the Towa Corporation stated they were doing a product test and had the military help them with a blockade."

Komaru looked panicked. "Eh? But, Makoto, the Towa Corporation doesn't exist anymore!"

"Now I know how to fill you guys in. It's going to be a long story…"

* * *

Kyoko's own purple eyes stared deep into a pair of binoculars she was holding, looking over her parked car. Hina was doing a few stretches outside while Mukuro was sharpening her knife.

"An armed guard on the bridge, several destroyers patrolling the waters and dozens of patrol boats roaming the area." Kyoko put away the binoculars. "Togami-kun wasn't kidding. It's been shut tight."

"Then we have no choice. We go in by force. One guard is nothing." Mukuro replied.

"No doubt he would have access to an alert system if we tried to force our way in. Even you can't handle heavy ordinance coming from _destroyers_."

"If I had a rifle, this would be over already."

Hina sighed. "Can we not try and kill people, please?"

"I agree with Hina-san." Kyoko affirmed. "I have an idea. I'll need your cooperation, Ikusaba-san."

Kyoko and Hina went back into the car while Mukuro crawled underneath it. She pulled up to the guard station. The guard began to question the purpose of them being there, while Kyoko decided to distract him with a long, convoluted story.

Mukuro let go of the car, covered in some dust and oil, and quietly went prone on the asphalt and crawled to the other side of the station box. Kyoko counted in her head the seconds she kept talking.

Eventually, after a minute and a half, she stopped talking which prompted the guard to continue questioning them – immediately, he was struck behind on the head by Mukuro. The guard fell forward, knocking his head on Kyoko's car, knocking him out.

Hina cringed at the sound of impact. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Possibly. Good work."

Mukuro just nodded, kicking the roadside barrier out of the way. She re-entered the vehicle and Kyoko hit the gas. Not even 10 minutes elapsed and they eventually found the barrier of cars at the end of the bridge.

Turning off the ignition, her eyes immediately darted to a familiar car. "They were definitely here."

"What the heck happened here?" Hina pointed at the wrecked horde of Monokumas covered over the corpse of an Exisal.

Mukuro stepped out of the car and looked all over. "Tch. There's too much scrap and oil everywhere. But this all looks to have happened over 12 hours ago."

"It's doubtful those two did this by themselves." Kyoko fixed her gaze at the pile of broken robots. "They most likely went somewhere for shelter."

Hina looked surprised. "Uh…is there any kinda shelter in this wasteland?"

"The buildings may be ruined, but they're mostly intact. Let's continue our search before it gets dark."

Hina and Mukuro moved on ahead. Kyoko could spot from the corner of her eye someone watching from the rooftops. The only thing she could make out from the distance was some sort of strange looking hairclip.

* * *

The six remaining denizens of Towa City each had different reactions to what Makoto revealed about the world to them. While they were cut off from the rest of it, outside was a world that was untouched by the Tragedy. Komaru herself was deep in thought, Toko looked unhappy, Masaru looked like he didn't understand at all, Jotaro was indifferent, Nagisa had his eyes narrowed and Kotoko looked strangely happy.

"D-Damn…we're in a whole different world…that's not good. W-What if I relapse?!"

"Toko-chan! Don't worry. You won't. I promise that." Komaru placed her hand on Toko's, which seemed to calm her down a little.

Junko noticed this and smirked, not saying anything.

"There's something that's been bothering me, though."

"W-What?! You tell us a crazy story like that and only _one thing_ bothers you, Naegi?"

"Yeah. What happened to everyone that was in Towa City before this place showed up a month ago?"

A deafening silence filled the room. None of them had an answer.

Komaru finally spoke up. "You two have been the only ones we've run into for the past month. There haven't even been any new corpses either."

Nagisa went deep in thought for a few moments, then added, "They must have disappeared somehow. There's been no trace of anyone else before you two arrived."

"I figured as much but…why and how?"

The blue haired boy crossed his arms. "You're an adult aren't you? Figure it out yourself."

Masaru looked over to his pink-haired peer. "Hey, Kotoko-chan, why do you look so happy?"

"I mean…no one knows what we did, right? We can totally live normal lives now! And Big Sis Junko is back! This is really great!"

"Aw, see? They missed me."

Komaru and Toko did not look amused.

"Why couldn't you be happy about me being back?!" She leered over at Makoto.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He crossed his arms in response, while she pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're pissed."

"Can you stop harassing me for _two minutes_, Enoshima?"

"Nope! Request denied."

"Um…" Jataro finally piped up. "Is Naegi-san together with Big Sis Junko?"

Both replied immediately. "No." "Yes!"

Komaru frowned. "So can you explain what's going on? She is really Junko Enoshima, right? The one who ended the entire world?"

Makoto began to reply. "W-Well…hey, stop pinching me already!"

The diva of despair finally releases his face from her fingers.

"It's all thanks to her that we managed to get into the city in the first place."

"She belongs in a prison, though!"

Junko smirked. "Do you really think a prison can hold me? You're somehow more naïve than your brother."

"A Future Foundation one should be able to hold you! Probably! Because of you everything was wrecked!" Komaru stepped forward.

"…and because of her we were given some hope in our lives." Nagisa countered.

She looked at him in surprise. "Shingetsu-san…"

The four former Warriors of Hope stepped in between Komaru and Junko.

Masaru spoke first. "Hey, don't think we aren't glad that you helped us. It's just we don't want you two to fight."

"Tch. F-Figures." Toko groaned. "Whatever. But I-I'll be keeping an eye on her. She definitely hasn't changed at all!"

"Go ahead and eye me all you want. Can't help that you're jealous of me."

The former SHSL Writer glared at her in response.

Makoto clears his throat. "It'd be best to get out of here first."

"I'm sorry, Makoto. I can't leave yet."

"Eh? Why's that, Komaru?"

"Someone restarted the production of Monokumas at Towa Hills. It could mean Monaca Towa is back. And if they and the Exisals start to fight outside of the city, a lot of innocent people could get hurt!"

"Are you planning to fight her?"

"I want to know why the Monokumas are back. And since I'm here, I can do something about it."

"I…see. Well, since I'm here, I'll do what I can to help you."

"No offense, Makoto, but you're not exactly the first person I think of if I need help in a fight."

He laughs nervously in response. "I know. But I'm no good at sitting around and doing nothing. You two aren't alone, you know."

Komaru smiles. "Thanks. Though…the person playing with your hair still makes me nervous. But if she isn't trying to blow up the world this time, I guess I can let it slide. For now."

The younger Naegi gives one last look at Junko then looked back at her partner. "We should get them some food."

"Do w-we seriously have to feed her?"

"Yeah. We do."

"Ugh…fine. You're too soft-hearted f-for your own good, Komaru."

The duo left to go inside one of the makeshift structures while the four young teens looked at Makoto and Junko. The strawberry blonde woman was still messing around with his hair. The teens, feeling awkward in the silence, scattered to separate parts of the warehouse.

"You're too serious for your own good."

"Kids have a weird way of making people around them a lot more honest about themselves."

"Oh yeah. Their moms and dads really were honest with them, weren't they?" She smirked.

Ignoring her snide comment, he continued. "Regardless of why you did it, you still gave them the hope to live on." He sighed. "It's saying something when _you_ happen to be the better alternative to whatever they've been through."

She stops idly playing with his hair. "Are you seriously placing your hope in me? Ew! I thought your little sister was a little dim, but you're definitely way dumber."

Makoto turned around and faced her. "So you're denying what you did for those kids?"

"All I wanted was to use them to spread despair."

"You only needed the Towa Corporation for that – you only needed Monaca Towa. But you saved the other four. It was you who said they could build a paradise for kids."

"My little fan needed some loyal pawns of her own, you know. Seriously, are you trying to whitewash the whole thing? I thought you were better than that. Or are you still as nauseatingly naïve as I thought you were?"

"So why give them hope? They're not guilty over what they did. They know full well what they got into and that they were used by you. When you found them they were already in the deepest despair!"

"Well I…" Junko was surprisingly tripped up by his point. "You—you're using my own strategy against me! I take back what I said about you being stupid. You're just a smartass."

He crossed his arms and just smiled at her.

"Ugh! That defiance of yours…" Her face darkens. "It pisses me off! What the hell?! Not even Yasuke-kun was this stubborn."

"Are you really that surprised when I fight back?"

"Being smug, huh?" She steps forward right into him. "I'll wipe that smile off of your face."

"Don't throw a tantrum just because I was able to point out the flaws in your logic."

Komaru and Toko eventually returned back to the duo, each with a plastic tray steaming hot with the plastic peeled back slightly.

"There's some vending machines that had instant food in them! It's not the best, but it's definitely better than eating out of cans—" She stopped when she finally actually looked at them. "What are you two doing?!"

"I-I knew it. Horny idiots."

Makoto's face was shocked as he was in the middle of a surprise deep kiss with the SHSL Despair. He looked over and was trying to say something, though all they could hear was panicked and muffled speech.

"Seriously! Stop!"

Junko pulled away but kept looking at Makoto. "Or what?"

"Or you're not getting lunch."

Toko grimaced. "S-She'd probably get off on being starved."

"Why?!" Komaru was so shocked even her ahoge was affected.

"Get off me already…!" Makoto wiped off some sweat from his forehead.

"Aw, sounds like you don't really want me to. What can I say? I'm a pretty good kisser." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"C-Could you two stop flirting and just take your damn food already?!"

"Fine, fine. We'll continue this later." Her wide grin shows itself while Makoto just narrowed his eyes.

"You guys can, um, choose any building to stay in. No one else is around after all."

"Komaru, we seriously aren't together."

"Sure. Whatever you say." She continued under her breath. "Flashy girls were always your type, weren't they?"

Makoto didn't hear her additional comment and finally took the plastic tray from her hands. It resembled a microwaved meal.

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: Only a day into V2 and a murder already happened. The cast is pretty bloodthirsty this time, huh?

Shirokuma: if i were to guess, since they're doing a live killing game, you can only stretch out the budget so much

BlackCapPI: I suppose. Though next season I'd like some more…slightly more normal…figures.

Shirokuma: well since the second entry, the casts have always been colorful characters you know?

BlackCapPI: Still…how can you connect with the cast when the people can be described as caricatures? The first title had some trope-y characters in them, but they definitely felt like people you could meet in real life.

Shirokuma: no i definitely see your point. plus you don't want to do the same things over and over again. personally, i'd like to see some more throwbacks to past titles for the next season.

BlackCapPI: Yeah. Danganronpa shouldn't forget its roots. That's probably a good call.

Shirokuma: though actually i heard a rumor about this season. its actually supposed to be more realistic.

BlackCapPI: Realistic? I mean they're not using paid actors like they did in V1.

Shirokuma: no i mean there's really no script this time. they're all just competing.

BlackCapPI: Oh, right, there's a cash prize for the winners. Still for a game, all the contestants act like they're in the real thing.

Shirokuma: maybe that's part of why it's supposed to be more realistic

BlackCapPI: Wonder how they're doing it?

Shirokuma: probably a trade secret. its legal, though! otherwise the government would've stopped it from happening in the first place.

BlackCapPI: There is still a difference between being legal and being right, though.

Shirokuma: haha, you're quite a thinker, Shuichi-kun


	15. Matte Black Bullet

A Monokuma falls over as it ceases to function while Komaru leaps over its remains. Genocider Sho rushed forward, scissors in hand as she sliced incoming bears to pieces. While the two girls were running roughshod through the ursine hordes, Junko and Makoto were at the leisurely pace behind them. Some large bears appeared on their flanks, while the fashionista yawned and swat them away with her trusty baseball bat.

"Come ooon…show up already!"

Makoto sighed. "It won't show up just because you _commanded_ it to."

"We're making so. Much. Noise!" She whacks a building with her bat.

They can feel the ground shake a little bit as the SHSL Despair's prayers were answered. An Exisal appeared from around the corner, running toward Komaru. Using a nearby ruined building as leverage, she leaps high into the air. The sharp-tongued former serial killer rushed forward and drew its attention while leaping over every swing that the giant ape-like robot tried to land on her. From above, Komaru shot several shots from her hacking gun right into where its head would be. Eventually it slows down and shuts off, tipping over forward.

Komaru cheered. "Okay! Should be in mostly one piece. Nice job!"

The other duo approached the large machine carefully. It was completely devoid of life, not even making a single noise as Junko went to look inside as she messes around with it. Makoto cautiously looked into where he thought the cockpit would be. Inside he saw a singular seat that was fairly small – only enough comfortable room for one person with a display for what he assumed would be the controls for manual operation.

"Okay! I'm gonna turn this thing back on!"

"Wait, what?"

"Do you think we can lug this thing back by dragging it? Use your head!"

"Are you going to move it back?"

"I'm not that quick. Just get in the fucking robot, Makoto!"

He felt a force on his back – most likely Junko's boot – and he tripped into the cockpit. For some reason it felt a little ironic that he would be commandeering a giant robot himself, though he didn't quite understand why. The machine whirrs back to life and the screen turns on. It starts to move by itself. Using the touchscreen, he tries to find the manual override. Thankfully, it's clearly marked in one of the menus, so he manages to take control of the lumbering, yet swift machine.

Enoshima hopped into the Exisal while it was moving, eliciting a surprised sound from Makoto as she sat on top of him.

"H-Hey! There's no room!"

"Geez, you act so jumpy when I'm on your lap." She grins and drools a bit. "Trying hard to control yourself, darling?"

"I can't see!"

"Psh. You get a face full of me! Better than any ol' boring ruined cityscape." She leans forward and takes over the touchscreen. "There's so many weapons. Wonder why the AI doesn't use them? Such a damn waste!"

She unloads a couple of shots from the gun arm of the Exisal, surprising Toko and Komaru on the ground.

No longer being her serial killer split personality, Toko shakes her fist at the giant robot. "Enoshima, you m-maniac! Stop it!"

"Sorry! Not sorry."

Makoto glared at the SHSL Despair while she was still focused on the control screen.

The four arrive back at the former adult hideout, where the former Warriors of Hope were waiting at a docking bay that was recently opened by them. The four young teens looked up as the Exisal entered the loading area and strode into the warehouse proper.

Masaru broke out into a wondrous grin. "That thing is kinda cool!"

"That thing can kill us all, Daimon." Nagisa crossed his arms as he wearily looked it down.

Komaru walked up to them. "Was everything alright while we were gone?"

"Yep, nee-san!" Kotoko showed her practiced stage smile. "You guys were so noisy that they totally didn't come over here."

Toko narrowed her eyes at the Exisal. "This is still a really stupid idea. We're trusting _her _with that thing?! She's just gonna blow us all up for despair or whatever."

Makoto hopped out of the mechanoid as he walked over to the rest of them. "Yeah, well, are any of you good with computer systems? I mean, she was able to trace Fujisaki-kun's talent to create an Alter Ego."

The former SHSL Writer rolled her eyes. "Ugh. What an overpowered character."

Junko seemed fully absorbed into her new toy as she controlled it into a different part of the warehouse.

"At least she's distracted enough to stop clinging onto you for a while." Komaru laughed nervously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'll…manage." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "But if this helps us get to the bottom of what's going on here, I'm willing to pay her price."

"Sheesh, Makoto." Komaru sighed. "You're a little too eager to make yourself collateral."

"Well, Enoshima's the type to snake her way into what she wants easy." A sigh escapes from his lips. "But she's been behaving. I wonder what her endgame is."

"It's probably nothing good." Toko replied flatly. "There's only two people that we know that can keep up with her twisted logic, and neither of them are here."

Komaru smiled. "Well, we'll all meet up sooner or later right? Kirigiri-san shouldn't be too far behind."

"Yeah. She might be somewhere in the city right now." Makoto smiled back.

Even the normally pessimistic Toko nodded in agreement.

Jataro gave one last look as the machine went out of their field of vision. "W-What's Big Sis Junko going to d-do with that thing?"

Makoto began to explain. "Since they're running on AI, they might be able to show what exactly happened to Towa City while the earthquake was happening."

"O-Oh, so…they're like walking cameras?"

"Sort of. Plus having one of those we can use should be helpful."

Komaru sighs. "Yeah. Fighting these things on foot isn't exactly easy. It just wears me out."

"B-Bet you're all energized now that your nii-san is here, huh?" Toko smugly smiled.

"Toko-chan, seriously, I don't have a brother complex! I honestly have no idea where that came from…"

"Take it from me." She looked at Junko's general direction. "I had a class that had ties to a couple of people who loved their family a little too much."

Makoto frowned. "Are you talking about Ikusaba-san?"

"Not just her! Remember that weird girl that Hiro brought to the Future Foundation? S-She kept talking about how she was gonna get revenge on us for Kuwata dying! She was his cousin, right?"

"O-Oh. Right. Kanon Nakajima."

"Seriously, I'm not like what you think I am! Makoto's my brother but we're not close like that!"

"I-I was just making a joke, Komaru." Toko looked down.

Komaru softened up. "Sorry. Your imagination runs wild sometimes that it can be hard to tell."

Makoto laughs nervously as he immediately knows what she means.

"Oh right. Togami-kun is fine, by the way."

"M-Master's okay!" Toko suddenly bites her thumb as she stops. "I-I mean. It's good to know that Togami-k…Togami-sama…is okay."

The younger Naegi sighs. "She's been getting better about it. It's good to know that even Toko-chan can see the writing on the wall."

"Oh." Makoto smiles. "That's good. I'm glad that everything's been going better for you, Fukawa-san."

"Geez! You Naegis are so upbeat that it—it's nice." Toko seems to struggle with her words as she grits her teeth until she says a muffled, "T-Thank you."

"Yeah, well, going back to Enoshima-san…" Komaru continued. "We really should keep an eye on her at least. Toko-chan and I will watch her on shifts while she works."

"Alright. That sounds fair." Makoto replied.

Toko immediately started moving toward where Junko set up her own workshop. "I'll go first."

"Sheesh!"

"Something wrong, Komaru?"

"She just doesn't want to take a bath." She yells at the former SHSL Writer as she's moving quickly away. "You can't escape Sponge-san forever, you know!"

"Sponge-san?"

"Hehe, sorry. She still really doesn't like taking a bath. But she's been getting better. It's only been a few days this time!"

"You really are a good influence on her."

"Well, it was thanks to you that she was able to open up to me in the first place. You really got her to hope again."

Makoto laughs. "We're not close at all, even though I consider her a friend of mine. But I'm glad you said that."

"Also, thanks for keeping your promise. I knew you'd come pick me up eventually."

"What good would I be if I didn't keep a promise?"

"Aw, you're always working hard! You may be kind of wimpy, but you're reliable."

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore."

"I'm still taller than you."

"Sheesh…I'm just unlucky. But enough about me. I didn't know you took the Warriors of Hope under your care."

Komaru looks over at the troubled teens who were conversing amongst themselves. "Who else would, Makoto? I mean, I know you would…but the SHSL Hope has a lot of responsibilities. I'm just doing my part."

"I don't think Fukawa-san is happy about it, though."

"No, probably not." A nervous laugh comes out of Komaru's mouth. "But they've been really through a lot of abuse. It doesn't make what they did okay, but I really think they can come around."

Makoto smiles in response. "I think you've gotten through to them."

"Haha. Maybe. But it's all a process. That's why when Enoshima-san showed up, I got a little scared."

"That makes sense."

"She doesn't seem interested in them right now. While I'm glad, I…I feel bad for them, too. They looked up to her."

"They did what she wanted them to do." He sighs and looks away.

"That's…and you're hanging out with her?"

"Mostly not by choice. Believe me. She's done horrible things by any standard. I'm fully aware of that. But, just like how you won't give up on Fukawa-san and the Warriors of Hope, I'm not going to give up on Enoshima."

"You know, if it were anyone else that was saying what you were saying, I'd think they'd be completely crazy. But you have a weird way of making people see where you come from."

"They have to let me show them in the first place."

"Is she letting you do that?"

"I don't think waiting for her to let me is the right way to go through with it."

"Oh, I see. I noticed you two fight a lot. Like an old married couple."

"Please don't joke about that. If she heard that, she'd take it way too seriously. At my expense."

"Be honest, Makoto. What exactly is your relationship with Junko Enoshima?"

"I'm a pretty bad liar, so I really have no choice do I? She was a friend and classmate of mine. At least, she was really great at acting the part. But now having seen what she's really like…I guess I have some regrets."

"Regrets?"

"If I was as observant as I am now back then, maybe I could've done something. It would still be a longshot but I could've at least tried."

"Like try and make friends with her?"

"Something like that. To think that the end of the world happened because a gifted high school girl was bored with it."

"It does sound ridiculous when you say it out loud."

"Yeah. But it still happened. We're living proof of it."

"I wish it didn't." Komaru looked away. "Sometimes I wanted to think it's all a dream. That I could just wake up, you would come home for the holidays from Hope's Peak, and mom, dad, you and I would just have a boring normal conversation around the dinner table."

"That would've been nice."

"I still miss them, Makoto."

"Me too. Could've used their advice on how to be an actual adult."

"Yeah. Dad would probably say something mega cheesy."

"And mom would roll her eyes."

Both of them start laughing quietly. Tears started to fall from Komaru's eyes as she continued to laugh, burying her face in Makoto's shoulder. He softened his look and embraced his younger sister in silence.

It was a long time since Komaru cried. But she wasn't trying to bottle up her feelings inside. No, she resolved to cry as much as she could when the feelings come again. She did this so that when the time for action comes and she wants to cry again – there'd be no more tears left to shed.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness the plumbing works!" Hina steps out slightly damp with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

Kyoko was watching the outside via the only window in the room, while Mukuro was sitting in the corner sharpening her knife with a flat piece of debris she found.

"So, were they here Kyoko-chan?"

"If the destroyed robot wasn't enough proof, I managed to find some strands of strawberry blonde hair on the bed here. Looks to be a few days since they were here."

"E-Eh?!" Hina gasped. "Wait, there's only one bed in here."

"Two people sat on the loveseat there, but it doesn't appear anyone slept on it. It's too small to lay down on even for a child."

Mukuro continued flatly. "They slept in the same bed."

Hina's face went completely red. "W-What?! That's…"

"My sister doesn't care for societal norms. Believe me."

"Still! That's not okay!"

"It's quite obvious what she's doing. She's not only buying herself time but also trying to make up for lost time." Kyoko turned back from the window and faced them both.

"Uh…make up for lost time?" Hina looked completely dumbfounded.

"If her feelings for Makoto-kun are in earnest, she has a lot of ground to make up. After all she is the root of many things that he's suffered through directly and indirectly. Enoshima is a being of complete chaos but she is still the mastermind that caused the Tragedy. This was all calculated." The former SHSL Detective moved toward both of them. "And we've been playing into her hands this entire time."

"What do we do then? We can't get to Naegi-kun like this." Mukuro looked down. "I-I can't compete with her. She's too perfect."

"Ikusaba-chan, don't say that! Would a perfect girl do all those horrible things to people she's supposed to care about?"

Kyoko looked at Mukuro with a mix of both pity and bewilderment. "In any case, our strategy should be changed. If we haven't caught up with him it's most likely he's with people who know the city layout well."

"Oh! Komaru-chan and Fukawa-chan!" Hina smiled. "So he should be okay."

"In any case, we should be alerting _them _to _our _presence."

"Um…how are we gonna do that?"

"Smoke signals. Low tech, but it should work." Kyoko walked over to Mukuro. "I trust you can handle that?"

"…sounds simple enough. But what about the figure that's been chasing us?"

Hina started to panic. "W-Wait, someone's been chasing us other than those crazy bears and robots?!"

"We've been followed the entire time we arrived." Kyoko replied. "I'm sure that person is tied to the third party behind all of the robots."

"But that person hasn't done anything to us yet."

"Keyword yet. We should get to work on those smoke signals. Let's gather enough flammable objects so we can light them up on the roof of the hotel."

* * *

The shift between the two Ultra Despair Girls switched and the glasses-wearing author was looking over her tablet when she noticed Makoto enter the common area for some food.

"Ugh." Toko looked dismissive at him as he approached.

"Ugh?"

"Y-Yeah, you heard me Naegi. Are you going to go on another spiel about friendship and hope?"

"I was just going to ask how you were doing, Fukawa-san. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

The morose-looking woman sighed. "You're always so straightforward. It's gonna blind me again."

"I don't want my words to be misleading or anything. I managed to get around reading your latest I-Novel. It was really good."

"Of course it's good. If there's only one thing I'm actually confident about, it's my writing. But…thank you anyway. You inspired me to write that back in the killing game, after all."

"I didn't do much."

"Don't let it go to your head. Sheesh. You've gotten a lot cockier ever since you got that SHSL Hope title."

"Have I really?"

"W-Well…maybe not _too _cocky. But I know the type of character you are. One who thinks they have to shoulder every single thing by themselves for others' sake. The quintessential all-loving hero."

Makoto reflected on that word. Did he consider himself a hero? What exactly was one?

"Look, I know I was really unfair to you back then."

"What are you talking about Fukawa-san?"

"See? That niceness of yours feels so unnatural! Straight out of a fantasy novel."

"I wouldn't go that far. There are a lot of people like me out there, you know."

"Yeah, but good guys like you don't live long. Usually. A-Anyway stop distracting me! I'm trying to apologize." Toko grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. "Maybe if there were more people out there in the world like you and Komaru…well…it might not be a bad place to live in."

"I really appreciate it, Fukawa-san. I consider you a friend, too."

"And I'm n-not gonna say this again. If you tell anyone I said any of this, I'll deny it."

Makoto laughed sheepishly. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Komaru suddenly showed up, rushing down the corridor. "Makoto! Toko-chan!"

"What's up, Komaru? Did Enoshima do something?"

"No. It's not her. There's bunch of smoke coming from the hotel!"

Toko sneered. "So what? Let that abandoned building burn down. It was creepy as hell anyway!"

Makoto shook his head. "No, that means that someone is over there. And they might be making a fire on purpose."

"It could be people that need our help. We need to go! Makoto, we'll be back soon, okay?"

"F-Fine." Toko and Komaru immediately ran off to investigate the suspicious smoke.

The hapless luckster watched them go off. He returned to the meal he got from the vending machine and began to eat. A few minutes later, the former child drama star ran in.

"W-Where's Komaru-nee and Toko-nee?"

"They just left. What's wrong?"

Kotoko took a deep breath. "The boys. They're in trouble!"

Makoto immediately stood up. "What? What happened?"

"We were just doing our normal scavenging…"

"Normal scavenging? Did the girls know you were doing that?"

"N-No. We usually went when they left to do their patrols. But we usually didn't go too far away! Honest!"

"What happened?"

"A…a big one…an Exisal showed up! I-I managed to run away but they're still totally stuck there!"

His eyes shot open. There was no time.

"Show me where they went."

"B-But…"

"Please, Utsugi-san."

She looked completely unsure. She was even keeping a safe distance away from him. But she just nodded frantically and started running. Makoto went after her, hoping he wasn't too late. Dashing through the sewers and back onto the streets, they ran for such a long time that even Makoto was starting to sweat through his suit. Eventually, he saw a giant Exisal swinging through a few crates near the harbor.

He saw Jataro cowering behind from metalworks on one side away from it and Nagisa watching it wearily from an abandoned crane. Looking closer at the cranes that the Exisal was swinging at, he noticed red hair sticking out from one of the sides. Without thinking, Makoto started running for Masaru. By the time he got close, the last crate fell apart and showed a cowering, crying redheaded boy, covering his head for dear life.

The Exisal opted to swing down on its gun-less fist to crush the young teen, but Makoto leaped and rolled on the ground with him in tow. Masaru didn't even realize he was still conscious as he opened his eyes through his tears.

"N-Naegi-san?"

Makoto grit his teeth as he got off Masaru and kept moving while the auto-piloted mech was chasing him.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

The former Super Elementary School Level P.E. was still paralyzed by fear.

Nagisa ran over and started to drag him. "Why are you always such a pain, Daimon?!"

"But he—he can't take that thing. He's not Komaru-nee!"

"And what are we gonna do? We're just gonna get in the way!"

"Shingetsu-kun…weren't we supposed to be heroes?"

"This isn't the time or place for to be asking that!"

Makoto ducked behind some other untouched cargo as the Exisal chased him away from the youngsters.

"Get out of here already! I can't run forever, you know!" He starts to take off his coat jacket.

The giant robot started smashing through the crates one by one, trying to smash its fist into the former SHSL Lucky Student.

Jataro and Kotoko ran over, helping Nagisa drag the young redhead away. Masaru reached out to where Makoto was while they began to escape the scene.

"I really didn't think this through. But I have to buy them some time."

One by one the crates crumple as Makoto starts to think of anything he can do to make sure the kids left the scene safe. He sees a slightly rusted crowbar drop next to him as a crate breaks.

"Not as lucky as I'd like, but I'll take anything!"

The crate hiding him breaks and he sees the Exisal preparing to smash him into paste. Throwing his coat jacket right toward the cockpit, the AI inside the giant robot responds accordingly and swings its fist at it to stop it from blocking its camera. Makoto runs around it from its legs and hops onto its back. Noticing what he was doing, the robot starts to move frantically as it tries to shake him off.

The world started to spin, but he held on as his life depended on it and kept climbing, using the crowbar to assist him whenever his grip would slip off the metallic back. Eventually he reached the top of it and the Exisal tried to reach it with its arms. It was even going to damage itself in order to kill Makoto. Hopping onto its back when it smashed itself, it revealed the cockpit – it seems all the Exisals had a similar design from top to bottom. Jumping into it, the Exisal continued to try and smash itself in order to get him out one way or another.

He continued to look into the menu on the inner touchscreen – but the metal shell of the mechanoid was going to give way before he could override it manually. Giving one look at the rusted crowbar, he decided to swing haphazardly inside in order to stop it. The crowbar finally snaps from overuse in its near-ruined state and all he can see is a ruined cockpit. There was no movement from the Exisal itself, which simply dropped and leaned forward, dropping Makoto on the ground.

Makoto wanted to vomit but he was on his back. His entire upper body was sore and numb. He couldn't even look straight. Regardless of his personal status, he only thought of one thing.

"…I hope they got away."

He looked over to his side and saw a few pieces of loose gravel start to shake near him. Groaning, he slowly stands up and tries to regain even footing to limited success. He almost stumbles back on the ground, but he looks up and sees two more Exisals coming his way. His legs felt like jelly. Preparing himself for a desperate last stand, the two incoming giant robots were blindsided by a hail of bullets and missiles. Covering his ears from the deafening loud noises of impact against metal and explosions, he looked over and saw a lone Exisal finishing off the other two.

The lone Exisal rushes over to Makoto as he instinctually flinches. It stops right before him as the cockpit opens.

"Sheesh! Giving your life in exchange for a bunch of kids. You're in trouble Ma-ko-to."

Junko jumps from the cockpit and lands in front of him with her trademark twisted grin.

"Weren't you the one who promised yourself to me in exchange for the footage? Wow. Going back on your word huh?"

"I didn't promise any such thing. All I said was that I'd..." He sighs. "Go on another date with you."

"Yeah, so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Officially!"

"I told you I didn't say that!"

"Aw. So you didn't want to see my gift~?"

"Gift?"

She takes him by his hands and pulls him up the Exisal.

"Wait, what is this?"

"It's such a damn pain to move and use the weapon systems at the same time. I mean, I can do it since I'm despairingly amazing. But now we can spread some havoc!"

The cockpit looked to be expanded for two seats as if similar to a small plane.

"The second seat's not too comfy since _someone _here decided to be suicidal and rushed me!"

When he decided to sit in the backseat, she wasn't kidding. It felt stiff as a board.

"T-This really doesn't make the pain any better. How did you know I was all the way over here?"

"Well, it's broken now…but I did slip a little something in your coat jacket."

Makoto palmed his face. "Of course…"

Junko hops into the front seat and starts moving the Exisal forward. "Even put in manual controls because the AI moves so slowly! Snoresville."

"I guess you were paying attention while Towa-san and Soda-san were working."

"Well, yeah! Sometimes you might end up in a situation where you gotta do everything yourself! Ugh. What a pain."

"Anyway, thanks Junko. For, well, saving my life."

"…eh?" Her voice raises up a few levels. "Did you just call me—?!"

"That was just a slip of the tongue!"

"Makoto likes me, Makoto likes me!"

"Wait, stop!"

"Awww, well, better pay attention now lover. Or else we're gonna be turned into scrap." She points forward at several Exisals converging on where they were. "Oh, the happiness of being called by your first name and then the despair of dying right after! It's a bit much, I might not be able to control myself!"

"I get it already!" He grabs his own controls and an aiming reticule lowers down on his right eye. "Never thought I'd ever shoot a real gun…"

* * *

Komaru and Syo tear through a mob of Monokumas like wet paper. Eventually making it back to the wreckage of the Exisal they destroyed when finding Makoto, they find the trio from Class 78 fighting off their own group of deranged metal bears.

"Ice Cold Purple and Balloon Tits? Hey wait, that third chick…ain't that…?"

Komaru smiled. "We found them! Don't worry, we're here to help!"

Komaru leaped forward and unloaded a barrage of shots from her hacking gun, pacifying the remaining Monokumas into a silly dance. Syo followed up by easily slicing the rest with her unique scissors.

"Kyeeehahaha! Should've made them do the default dance, Dekumaru!"

"Um…I don't think I can change what dance they do, Syo."

"Komaru-chan! Fukawa-san! It's you guys!" Hina smiled. "I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Of course I'm safe. My breasts aren't gonna slow me down like yours."

"W-Would you stop talking about my chest?!"

Kyoko interrupted them. "Where's Makoto-kun?"

"Makoto's back at our hideout. He's been staying with us for the past couple days. Um…with Enoshima-san, too." Komaru replied.

Mukuro sighed in relief, though she kept eying the younger Naegi with a curious gleam.

"Then lead us there, Komaru-san."

"Okay! Let's get out of here before the Exisals and Monokumas come back." The so-called normal girl began leaping away. Syo keeps up with her. Mukuro raised her eyebrow while Kyoko and Hina go after them. The SHSL Soldier didn't quite believe what she was seeing, but decided to shake it off and follow them.

The trip compared with Makoto's own trip with this duo was only half as long – probably because all of the girls seemed excel in their own physical state. Reaching a sewer hole, Komaru lifted up the manhole by herself and climbed down.

"Ew." Hina replied. "You guys live in a sewer?"

Syo was no longer with them, leaving her more nervous personality in charge. "Y-Yeah. It stinks. So what?"

Kyoko begins to climb down herself. "Watch your footing."

The five females find themselves walking through the sewer. Mukuro moves forward to walk next to Komaru.

"Y-You better not try anything, SHSL Despair!" Toko kept her hands on her taser, ready to summon Syo at a moment's notice.

Mukuro ignored her. "Are you Naegi-kun's younger sister?"

"Huh? You're also a friend of his? Yeah, my name is Komaru Naegi! Nice to meet you." She smiles warmly at her. "And you are…?"

"Mukuro Ikusaba."

"That's kind of an interesting name…"

"I guess since Enoshima's alive, it'd make sense her sidekick sister would be too." Toko glared at the former SHSL Soldier.

"Huh? You're Enoshima-san's sister? Why do you two have different last names?"

"Well, I was a mercenary for a few years." Mukuro waited for Komaru's reaction to that knowledge.

"Oh wow! So you must've seen a lot of world, huh. Ah…it all makes sense now. A hardcore woman with a checkered past. I wonder if you're a kuudere too."

"Excuse me?" Mukuro was completely confused at what she was saying.

"Don't mind her. She acted pretty similar to when she found out about Genocider. I knew anime and manga rotted your brain!"

"Aw, come on Toko-chan! There's some good stories to be found in them, you know."

"U-Ugh. Just mindless drabble and terrible trash. All hidden beneath a pretty visage. Just like girls with makeup!"

Mukuro continued to be confused, in awe at how well the two got along. Toko never even got along with her classmates aside from her one-sided affection toward Byakuya. She also was surprised at how well Komaru took the knowledge of her past occupation. It wasn't quite the same as Makoto's reaction, but there was a familiar friendliness that she could recognize.

"Okay. Just up this ladder and we're home free!" The younger Naegi started to climb up herself with Kyoko close behind. Toko glared at the remaining two as she motioned for them to go on ahead.

The five finally enter the former adult's hideout and see Junko wrapping up Makoto's right arm in bandages with the four Warriors of Hope surrounding them.

"M-Makoto?! What happened?" Komaru immediately rushed over.

"It's nothing." He tried to wave it off but couldn't since his right arm was being mended. "Just some bad luck."

Nagisa interjected. "He saved us."

"Huh? Did you four go outside?!"

Jataro looked down. "W-We didn't w-want to be useless, big sis."

"Guys! You aren't useless. I just want you four to be safe, okay?"

Masaru looked down. "W-Why did you save us? Don't you both hate us for what we did?"

"Daimon-kun…" Komaru gave a look for pity.

"Did you overhear me and Komaru talking about our parents?"

The four looked away in shame.

"Well I…I know that adults failed you guys. What happened to you four should never happen to children ever." Makoto looked up at the warehouse ceiling. "And since I'm an adult now, well, I just felt like I needed to try and make up for them."

"That's illogical." Nagisa replied.

"I get that a lot." Makoto chuckled. "It's the way I've lived. There are going to be people out there who do horrible things. Sometimes they happen to be your family. But there's people out there who want to help and try to fix things. It doesn't always work out but we try. And if I was able to help a single life, then there's no regrets."

Komaru smiled. "Yeah. And sometimes those people you meet can become your new family, too."

Kotoko mumbled something and Makoto looked at her. She looked at him and then said it louder. "Thank you, big bro."

"Huh?"

"You're a hero, big bro!" Masaru grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ugh. My stomach's churning from that speech. Good job, Makoto. Want a prize~?" Junko smirked.

"No." He replied with a straight face. "You're like a…"

"A beautiful rose with thorns?"

"More like a venus flytrap."

"Why you little…!" She grabs him by the collar. "Sometimes I just wanna strangle that cute idiot face of yours!"

Makoto narrowed his eyes. "What kind of bedside manner is this?!"

"That'll be enough, Enoshima." Kyoko walks up to them.

"Yeah! You're going to definitely get in trouble for what you pulled back at Hope's Peak!" Hina crossed her arms with an angry glare.

"Oh, am I?" Junko smirks in response.

"Well, yeah! We all know what you did! Right, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "No. She played this all out in a specific way. We would have gotten the conclusive evidence in order to get her charged and place in prison for various crimes…but if I did that, she would have gotten away with him a long time ago."

"You crafty bitch…" Toko pointed her finger straight at Junko. "I get it! You were gonna sneak away with Naegi when we weren't looking huh?"

Hina groaned. "So you mean…?"

"Yes, if we wanted to catch up with Makoto-kun, we would end up sacrificing all of the evidence we could have used against her. They were most likely things that only I could have found."

"Not bad, Ace Detective Kiri. As expected from one of the only people who could match my despairing brainpower! Guess you chose Makoto over your own ego this time."

"And since we're here, she won't be able to get away. I believe this trade is worth it."

"Look at these scheming girls, darling! Trying to take my boyfriend away from me." She clutches on hard to his unbandaged arm.

"H-Hey! Let go already! I'm not your boyfriend!"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Komaru looked completely shocked. "Since when? Why her?!"

"N-Naegi-kun…" Mukuro looked down.

"Hmph. Your attempts at making me lose my cool are admirable, Enoshima. I'll have to ask you to let him go. Though soon that won't be a request."

As Junko planned, the entire situation devolved into chaos.

* * *

**ANote**

Shirokuma: hey shuichi-kun, how do you feel about multiple protagonists?

BlackCapPI: In the context of Danganronpa? It could work.

Shirokuma: really? what makes you think so?

BlackCapPI: Maybe you can have different POVs during a trial. Or maybe the classic mystery novel twist of a fake protagonist.

Shirokuma: hum. yeah, that does sound very interesting. and it can make a really compelling chapter 1 character rise to the top!

BlackCapPI: True. I don't think I've ever seen a first chapter character ever be massively popular. Even Ikusaba-san is pretty unpopular in Japan and she's had so many appearances.

Shirokuma: well when you're the sister of the fashionista of despair, it's hard to top it!

BlackCapPI: So she gets screwed both in and out of universe, huh?

Shirokuma: what a shame, right…

BlackCapPI: Yeah. But if done correctly, we can have a character that we can really connect with that has a lasting influence throughout the rest of the game.

Shirokuma: you know i'm liking this idea more and more the more i think about it!

BlackCapPI: Kind of puts a twist on the whole formula, don't you think?

Shirokuma: it does! it really does. maybe we can see something like that in the next game?

BlackCapPI: It would really make it memorable.


	16. She Who Walks Ever Onward

In an innocently sounding singsong voice, Junko beckoned everyone toward the hijacked Exisal.

"Yep yep! Got a little show for you all over here."

Kyoko crossed her arms. "I'm fully aware of what you're capable of via Mitarai's talent."

"Upupupupu." The diva grinned. "You always have that healthy amount of suspicion in you."

Makoto passed by them both and walked over to the cockpit. "I'll do it."

"H-Hey!" Toko pointed her finger at him. "Didn't you just hear what Kirigiri just said? Or are you deaf?"

"If she wanted to brainwash me, I think she'd have done it by now." He looks over the screen while the rest of them look on in tensed anticipation.

The footage looks crystal clear. Whatever storage system the giant monkey-like robots had looked to be resistant to damage. It looked to be stationed inside a hangar with almost-blinding flood lights scattering throughout it. One by one he can see other Exisals moving forward on their own and walking up an incline up on the far side. Eventually the one he's watching moves itself, up the slope and into what appears to be an empty street in the city.

Towa City itself, from what he could see, was untouched by the tragedy. The buildings and roads were still all in one piece. It continued to follow the other Exisals to who knows where. It looked as if the Towa Corporation was actually testing them – whatever they told the military wasn't a lie. As it moved, the screen started shaking violently. From the point of view of the Exisal, it looked around and started to see that the once pristine buildings of Towa City started to be mysteriously replaced by their ruined post-Tragedy counterparts.

A few people were seen running around. The Exisal displayed positive IDs onscreen of the people who were running around it – all known employees of the Towa Group. It looked away from them for a second, but when the camera went back to where the people were panicking, they were mysteriously gone from vision as if they never existed in the first place. Eventually the entire landscape turned into the hellscape that they were all familiar with, completely devoid of people aside from themselves.

While in utter shock and confusion from what Makoto just witnessed, Junko had already moved extremely close to him while smirking close-mouthed.

"Isn't it just crazy, darling? It's like the people here were _erased from existence_. I thought dying was bad but this is even more despairing!"

Were the people really erased? That explanation didn't sit well with him. After all, why wasn't the city itself erased then?

"I take it she isn't just whispering sweet nothings into your ear, Makoto-kun."

He looked up and saw Kyoko waiting for his answer. "W-Well, if this footage is 100% genuine then…then the Towa City we know somehow overwrote the Towa City from this dimension."

Komaru looked absolutely lost. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I don't get what you're saying at all!" Hina yelled.

The lavender-haired detective placed her hand on her chin as she was deep in thought.

Mukuro kept her composure. "Then it means whoever we're dealing with it more dangerous than we thought."

"It certainly fits with what I've been able to conclude thus far." Kyoko continued. "After all, we've never run into alternate versions of ourselves have we?"

"That's true." Makoto replied. "We should've run into some other version of ourselves by now if they were running around."

Junko grinned as she lowered her voice into an analytical tone. "So that only means one thing. Our existence here means that we've replaced the versions of ourselves that are supposed to be running around."

Makoto and Kyoko grit their teeth. They had no evidence or theories to suggest the contrary.

"Eh." The former SHSL Fashion Girl continued. "Sucks to be them, I guess."

"T-That's absurd! I've never heard of a time travel or alternate dimension story where the characters _replace _other versions of themselves!" Toko countered.

Hina looked pensive. "Yeah… come on, Kyoko-chan. Tell her she's wrong."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You've met with this dimension's version of your family, correct?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"And they remembered you perfectly."

"Yes."

"The same could be said for both my grandfather and father. They would have both immediately notice if something was off about their memory of me. Class 78 still being first years also lends credence in Enoshima's theory."

Komaru began to panic. "I didn't want to replace myself here! I didn't even want to go to another universe!"

"None of us did." Makoto calmly countered. "But if that's really what happened, then I think we have a better idea of what the person or thing behind all this wants."

"Makoto…"

The serious-looking luckster narrowed his eyes and looked down slightly. "It feels like something really awful might happen soon if this keeps up."

"It's one thing to wholly replace individuals here." Kyoko replied. "But the fact is that Towa City was completely replaced by a different version of itself. And there were fairly strong earthquakes because of this, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then what would happen if you replace something bigger, like an entire country or even a continent?"

Makoto sighed. "Something not good, I'm pretty sure."

"Precisely. It could become absolutely catastrophic."

"We have to figure out a way to stop it from happening."

Mukuro calmly cut in with a question. "Would there be a way to reverse what happened?"

"Doubt it, oh smelly sister of mine. It's kinda like how if you save over a file in your computer, the old version's usually gone forever!" Junko smirked. "Unless you got a backup."

The former SHSL Soldier secretly sighed in relief. She decided to ignore the smelly comment just this once. Her sister just gave a curious look at her for a few moments until turning her attention back to the brown haired man. The mood soured from their somewhat tense and lighthearted one just moments ago.

Junko simply shrugged in response to all the silence and went back to tinkering with her new toy. Hina nodded at the rest of them while she stayed and kept an eye on her.

"I don't know what you're planning, Enoshima-chan, but you're not going to get away with it this time!"

The self-styled queen of despair slung a wrench over her shoulder and looked at her with a slightly amused expression. "Well, well. Look at you! A little cranky since you gave up your crush so Kirigiri could be happy with Makoto, huh?"

"W-What are you…?"

"Please. I can see how you look at those two. You're just cheering them on like some voyeur."

Hina glared at her in response. It was an intense gaze from feelings bubbling up in her heart festering in the years since the killing game.

"Not even going to try and go for this place's Ogami, Hina? I mean, that Kenshiro guy's probably not gonna make it…"

"Shut up!" Hina lost her temper while already clenching her fist. If she had a fairer complexion, she would be glowing red from anger. A smirk forms on Junko's face as Hina completely lost her confident composure.

"It's just so easy."

"You…why are you so twisted?! Was it all just a game for you? You were supposed to be our friend!"

"Didn't I already tell you way back when? It was all for despair."

"It makes no sense. Why do this to yourself? Why do this to your class?! Your sister believed in you!"

She rolls her eyes in response. "This conversation is going as I thought it'd turn out. May I remind you that without your little hope messiah, you were all about to fall into despair yourselves?"

"That may be true. We almost sacrificed him because we were scared." She stands up straight and faces the fashionista atop her mechanical throne. "But I said goodbye to those memories and Sakura-chan. I'll never make the same mistake again. I may not be as smart as Kyoko-chan or Naegi, but I'll fight if I have to!"

"Channeling a bit of your best friend there too, huh. I guess you inherited her warrior's spirit."

The heroic wind was knocked out of Hina's system as Junko blindsided her with an underhanded compliment. A small realization dawned upon her as she looked straight back at her strawberry blonde-haired counterpart.

"You're trying to get me to hate you, aren't you?"

"Trying? I'm sure you already want me dead."

Hina shakes her head and looks down with saddened eyes. "No. I only really feel sorry for you."

A pregnant pause occurred between the both of them. Hina looked as if she was waiting for some kind of snippy response while Junko only gave her a questioning look.

"You did all that so you could feel some weird kind of high. In the end that's all it was. Even though Naegi said not to, you just ended your life like that. I won't lie. I was relieved when it happened. But it was still really messed up." Hina pursed her lips for a bit until she continued. "I remember we used to have fun times before then. If all those laughs and friendships that you made were fake… then I can only feel sad for what a mess you turned out to be."

Laughter was Junko's only response.

* * *

"I'm alright, Ikusaba-san. My arm's just cut in places. Not broken."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Naegi-kun."

Mukuro was attempting to feed Makoto while he was trying to calm her down.

"I can do it on my own." He tries to take the spoon from her hands but she keeps a firm grip on it near his face.

He eventually relents and sighs, letting Mukuro feed him. Makoto eats the spoonful with a bit of apprehension but eventually swallows the bite. Not wanting to call her out on her thinly-veiled antics, he only lets her continue until the tray of food is half-done.

"I, uh, think I'm full."

"You shouldn't skip out on meals while injured."

"Really. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He smiles awkwardly. "Were you that worried about me?"

"…yes. Of course I was." Mukuro looked away and blushed. "You were with my sister, after all. You know. The SHSL Despair."

Makoto sighed in response. "Well as you can see…I'm mostly in one piece."

"Are you underestimating her?"

"No. There's no way I'd be able to. I've lived through the consequences of what she did."

"So then why are you so calm around her?"

"I'm calm?" He blinked a few times as if making sure what she said was what he heard.

"You're treating her more like an old friend."

Makoto gave her words some serious thought. "I guess you're right in a way."

"Has she been nice to you? It wouldn't be the first time Junko-chan fooled a guy by being super kind."

He shakes his head. "No way. She's been harassing me."

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock. "…I don't understand."

"If anything she's been really comfortable around me. It feels like I've been talking to the real her compared to our time back in HPA."

The former SHSL Soldier gave an utterly confused look. It took her until now to realize what her younger twin was doing to others, including herself. She was able to finally reach that conclusion due to being away from her sister along with the combined efforts of Makoto, Kyoko and Hina. Not to mention the shock of basically what she saw as a second betrayal due to her taking away Makoto several days ago by knocking her out with sleeping gas.

"She's dangerous, bratty and despair-obsessed. But she's helped me out a few times. I don't exactly know what she's got in store but I'm just taking this one day at a time."

"Are you saying she could change into a better person?"

"I'd really like that. But that sort of thing is from the effort of the person that I'd like to change. I don't think she'd become some sort of saint. But it's a second chance, right? Maybe I can convince her to not go off the deep end."

"There was a time when I believed that I was the only one who understood her. I did and took so much for her. But you see her for what she is. I'm jealous."

"I can't exactly pretend she's something she's not, right?"

Mukuro stifled a bitter laugh. If only she had the guts to utter those words herself.

"Anyway, how are you doing? You seem a lot closer with Kyoko-san and Hina-san."

"They've been very kind to me. I thought they hated me."

"Those two are a lot kinder than you think. Speaking from experience."

"You probably had a hand in that."

"They helped me as much as I've helped them. That's all I'll say about that. But…I noticed you were avoiding your sister."

"Should I not avoid her?"

"It's not that…but you'll have to face her eventually I think."

Those words caused Mukuro to feel dread. "I thought we weren't talking about her anymore."

Makoto shook his head. "If you actually hated her you would definitely show it. What's wrong, Ikusaba-san?"

She supposed this was payback for feeding him like a doting housewife. Considering he was very close to the normally icy detective, it wasn't a shocker to see how the former SHSL Lucky Student was able to read emotions despite her own poker face.

She did confide her true feelings to him before. It felt like she could tell him anything.

"I'm sorry I—I—"

"Please."

"Naegi-kun." She looked at him with grateful eyes. "Whenever I see my sister, it always feels like there's a deep pit in my stomach."

"I know that feeling."

"You do? About Komaru-chan?"

"N-No! I'm talking about Maizono-san. I didn't really understand it at the time when it happened but I know that feeling well. I think it was heartbreak."

Mukuro listened with her eyes fixed on him at full attention.

"I understood why she did it. But the fact is that she tried to frame me for murder. It was always weird how I felt that way even though I only knew her for a few days and only had my memory of admiring her as an idol. But I think a part of me deep inside still remembered the happy times we had as classmates. When I got all my memories back, it made that trial and case really stick with me. Even until today."

"Do you hate Maizono-san?"

"No. No I don't. We were extremely close. And I think…I had a crush on her."

The freckled girl frowned at that confession but chose to not address it. "I see. So I'm feeling…heartbreak."

"I don't exactly have the same chance that you do. I think you can face Enoshima."

"But I…"

"I didn't mean right now. But eventually. Otherwise, you might not be able to move forward."

"Move forward…" She remembered Makoto and Kyoko's conversation way back when in the park. She didn't realize it at the time, but Mukuro was being left behind as well. She wanted to move forward like the rest of them – she wanted to move forward with Makoto.

The reporter watched the former right-hand woman of Ultimate Despair intently.

"Even whenever I try to give something back to you for all you do for me, I seem to be getting more and more in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything."

Mukuro shook her head. "Your food's gotten cold."

"I'm fine. It's just some food from the vending machine. Doesn't taste all that good anyway."

A defeated sigh finally comes out of the former mercenary's mouth.

Despite it all, he was her light.

* * *

"Kirigiri-san!"

Kyoko turned around and heard Komaru knock on her door. She had quickly taken occupation of one of the makeshift shacks inside the warehouse and began to ponder on what their next move would be.

"It's open, Komaru-san."

The younger Naegi opened the door and greeted the detective with a big smile. "Is everything alright?"

"You've kept this entire place in good shape. I have no complaints."

"Ah. That's more of the kids' doing. They insisted. Really kinda weird to see teenagers wanting to do chores." A nervous laugh came out of the so-called ordinary girl's mouth.

"I suspect they're a bit stir crazy. You six have been living here for the past month."

"Yeah! While I'm still kinda mad they left without letting me know, I get it. They used to be out there being really active and everything."

"You've really matured. I can't say many 19-year-olds are readily able to become the legal guardians of…troubled teens."

"It's not like they're helpless. Besides, the tragedy made us all grow up whether we wanted to or not."

"That's true." Kyoko sighed. "Even at the very end the actual adults were unable to do what they needed to."

"You're talking about the Future Foundation, right?"

"Mmhm. They were all our upperclassmen and older, yet they acted like petulant children."

"Kinda like Enoshima-san, huh?"

"Immature is certainly something to describe her, yes."

"I was expecting someone kinda more like you when I was meeting the woman who ended the world." Komaru suddenly was on the back foot. "U-Um, sorry! I said that without thinking."

"No. I'd imagine a lot of people who imagine an individual that ends the world would be extremely introspective and troubled. A lot of villains from anime and manga are like that, aren't they?"

"Hehe. Guilty as charged."

"You're actually not too far from the mark with your earlier comment. For different reasons, of course." The lavender-haired woman brushed aside her hair as she faced Komaru.

"R-Really? How? You've been really nice to me."

"Because I, too, was bored of the world due to my intellect."

"Huh?!" Komaru's shock continued all the way to her ahoge. "O-Oh right. Enoshima-san ended the world because it was boring, right?"

Kyoko nodded. "Solving mysteries used to be my own way of coping with how boring it was when I was younger."

"W-Wow. Maybe you might've become the mastermind in some other dimension!"

"I won't discount that possibility. After all, there are probably infinite realities out there. But I can assure you that _this_ Kyoko Kirigiri would never."

"S-Sorry. I got too excited again…"

The detective showed her trademark tightlipped smirk. "It's quite alright. I'll take it as some sort of compliment."

"But you still hate her, right?"

The business-like demeanor of the former SHSL detective didn't even drop for a second. "I'd want her to serve a proper punishment for all she's done. Whoever or whatever was responsible for bringing her back alive certain fulfilled some criteria for it. She wished for death at the very end."

"That sounds awful."

"Makoto-kun backed her into a corner. It was either punishing herself for the apex of despair or admitting to all of us that the logic and arguments she was spouting was flawed."

"Still…to end your own life. I never saw it myself but it was televised everywhere, right?"

"Yes. It was part of her plan to drive everyone into despair. But when she left the mortal plane, her movement died. Many people tried to emulate her but no one else could really capture the insane depths her love of despair went."

"So why's she trying so hard to get with my brother, huh? It's not like he's a despair freak like her!"

"It's simple really. It's why he's made so many connections with many different people – including those notoriously hard to even talk to in a conversation. He has unmatched emotional intelligence."

"Emotional what?"

Kyoko looked away from Komaru for a second. "At first, I thought it was pure naiveté. But he managed to turn that sort of thinking into a strength. It was how he was able to get through to Kyosuke Munakata despite his hostility."

"I don't fully get it. But it sounds like you have full faith in him!"

"He is an interesting man. A type of person that might show up once every 100 or even 1000 years."

"He would just deny that to the very end." Komaru laughed. "W-Wait. You're interested in him?"

The former Future Foundation head stood up. "We should gather everyone. I believe it's time." Maintaining her composure, she walked out of the shelter with cool grace.

Komaru sighed as she was still standing inside the shack. "Sheesh, Makoto. You've gotten yourself into a mess, huh…?"

* * *

The entire population of the warehouse gathered around where Junko made her little makeshift hangar for her Exisal.

"Oooh? Does Kirigiri have a plan?" Junko said with a hint of mockery.

"Not quite a plan. After all, I have to factor in a rogue element. You. But we have ample enough strength to march to Towa Hills. I believe the time is ripe for such a move."

"Finally." Junko jumped up and smiled. "Some action!"

Hina sighed. "It's not like we can really stop her, right?"

"She's just gonna shoot us in the back!" Toko spat.

Junko grinned. "What? Makoto's going to be handling the guns. If anyone shoots you in the back, it's him."

"Naegi-kun should be resting." Mukuro said with a firm tone.

Kyoko countered. "We may need his skills of negotiation. After all, we don't exactly know who or what we're dealing with here."

"I'll be fine. This way I can help you guys out on the ground." Makoto groaned. "Another fight…I'm so tired of fighting."

"But it's the only way to get to the bottom of this." Komaru continued. "We just have to hang in there a little longer."

Nagisa nodded. "We'll be here staying put. Promise." He glared at Masaru for a moment who only nodded vigorously.

The female Naegi smiled. "This won't take too long, Shingetsu-kun. I'll be back before you know it."

"Of course! You got big sis Junko and big bro Makoto with you!" Kotoko smiled back. "Those things are totally not adorbs. Just smash through them!"

Kyoko cut in. "We leave right away. We should be able to make it before sundown."

"Don't wait up for us." Komaru passed them by as she seemed excited. "I've got a secret weapon of my own this time."

"U-Ugh." Toko looked extremely unenthused.

"Sure." Kyoko looked outside as the Warriors of Hope opened up the docking bay of the warehouse. She began running ahead while Hina and Mukuro were right behind her.

The trio of athletic females made short work of the groups of Monokumas that noticed their presence despite lacking any hacking guns themselves. As Exisals appeared to stop their advance, Junko and Makoto in their own Exisal would shoot them down from a distance.

"C-Careful!" Makoto gripped his controls tight as the Exisal moved swiftly.

"If we stay in one place, we'll get mobbed by the lil' Kuma-chans."

"I know that. But I can barely aim with you moving so fast. Those G-Forces are brutal!"

"Awww, getting a little carsick?"

"Stop fooling around already…"

Hina tossed some scraps out of her hands. "I think we're making some great time! World record, maybe?"

Mukuro flicked her wrist to remove some stray strands of fur from her combat knife.

"They're starting to converge where we are. We can handle the Exisals and Monokumas but…I have a feeling we have yet to see the worst of it." Kyoko reloaded her pistol.

"Eh? W-Well, I guess. But we can handle it, right?"

Makoto narrowed his eyes through the aiming reticule. "Something's coming! It's fast!"

A humanoid draped in a cloak was making straight for their Exisal. Mukuro immediately took action and kicked the incoming enemy into a nearby wall. She turned back as if she just took out the trash, but her ears perked up when she heard movement. Her eyes narrowed into a murderous gaze as she turned back to what she just hit.

The cloak ended up stuck on a loose part of the wall. What stood up from the impact of the crash was a young looking woman with short, pale mauve hair dressed in a dark-teal and grey hoodie, a collared shirt with a skirt and black thigh-high socks. She touched an odd-looking hairclip on the top of her head as if she was making sure it was in one piece. A pout forms on her face as she looked straight at the freckled woman.

"Wait, that's…Nanami-san?" Some sweat rolled down Makoto's forehead. "I don't get it. She's supposed to be at Hope's Peak Academy."

The SHSL Gamer stood up and dusted herself off.

"There was something odd about her when I connected that kick." Mukuro aimed her knife at Chiaki.

"I'm sorry." Chiaki looked extremely serious and determined. "I can't let you go any further."

She dashed forward while Mukuro responded in kind. The normally friendly and sleepy gamer girl managed to stop the knife from connecting straight at her chest.

"You aren't human, are you?" The former mercenary jumped back with her knife still in hand. "I felt it again. Your limbs are too sturdy to just be flesh and bone."

Kyoko tapped her chin as she kept an eye out for anything else coming. "It could be the Observer AI from the Neo World Program."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that's not a real girl?" Hina looked uneasy.

"That makes sense. The Chiaki Nanami that I met last week didn't have the Gala Omega hairpin that this one has."

"So someone made a robot body for Miss Fanservice, huh?" Junko grinned. "Outside of that weird mechanic, there's only one guy who'd even do such a thing."

Kyoko came across a sight from her eyes scanning the area. "Makoto-kun! Above you!"

Junko angled the Exisal so they could see from above. A lanky young white-haired man in a familiar green hoodie looked down on them from a ruined building.

"I can feel the despair radiating from that machine. Though I am but a mere talentless man, I have to get rid of it."

"Komaeda-san! J-Junko, we need to move!"

"That weirdo's got his luck where he wants it. It doesn't matter where I move!"

Makoto grit his teeth for the incoming impact while Nagito made a move toward a loose piece of concrete at his feet. His legs begin a kicking motion until he's surprised by the sound of a loud, roaring motor.

"Komaru!" Toko was holding on tight to Komaru as she was riding a motorcycle toward where Nagito was.

"You're not getting away this time! Toko-chan, we need to jump!"

"S-Seriously, this is so stupid!"

Toko grabbed her taser and used it on herself to bring out her serial killer personality. With a "Kyeeehahaha!" she grabbed Komaru and jumped off the moving two-wheeled vehicle straight into where Nagito was standing. Under the weight of both girls, he groaned.

"I always knew…the SHSL Hope's luck was greater than my own…"

"Hey. I was the one that did the work this time!" Komaru pouted.

"You still reject both hope and despair, Komaru-san. It's a pity."

"No! I don't want to be either Makoto or Enoshima-san. I'm just plain old Komaru. Now shush!"

"It seems your plan backfired. If you are part of why the machines have been attacking us, it seems we'll have to resort to drastic measures. Nanami-san." Kyoko stood her ground. "Considering we have Komaeda-san in our grasp, I suggest you surrender."

The android Chiaki looked extremely pensive. It seemed like she was trying to process the outcomes of all possible actions. Mukuro immediately moved forward and took her down.

Hina was shocked. "I-Ikusaba-chan, why did you do that?"

"Because the real one you need to convince is about to make his appearance!" Junko laughed. "Isn't that right, Kamakura-senpai?"

Everyone looked over and there was a familiar figure walking in front of a platoon of Monokumas and an entire dozen of Exisals. It was a brown-haired plain-looking man with a solid white collared shirt and green tie along with a plain-looking pair of pants and shoes. His different colored eyes looked straight at them.

"Hajime Hinata. So this is where you've been hiding." Kyoko looked straight at him. She was careful not to make any threats toward him, considering his boundless capabilities from the Hope Cultivation Project.

"It seems the low chance of failure actually happened. I suppose this isn't as boring as it was going to be." Hajime narrowed his eyes toward the Exisal. "Unfortunately you brought an eyesore with you."

"I take it you were trying to kill Enoshima."

"More or less. I don't have to explain why leaving her alive is a terrible idea, right?"

"She's already died once. I doubt killing her again will have the intended consequence that you're hoping for."

"No. I'm just being petty." Hajime spat. "After all, she did convince me to ruin my own life. Along with countless others."

Makoto opened the hatch of the Exisal while Hajime was bewildered by what he was seeing. "I don't think this is the time to be petty, Hinata-san."

"Naegi-san."

The luckster jumped down from the cockpit while Junko watched with a smirk on her face.

The shorter brown-haired man approached with no regards to safety. "Look, I don't know what you've been planning…but the world here is in terrible shape."

"I know. Actually, I thought it was either you or Enoshima that was behind this." The artificial SHSL Hope replied.

"Huh? I actually thought it was you."

Mukuro frowned. "It seems we're back to square one."

"Eliminating all possible suspects is still important, Ikusaba-san." Kyoko holstered her gun.

Hina crossed her arms. "So what was the robot army for? We could've died, you know!"

"Just in case Enoshima was behind it. But also to protect us from the Japanese military from sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"Uh…" The former SHSL Swimmer looked completely lost. "You're going to have to run that second reason by me again."

"Look. I'm sure there's a good explanation for everything. But…maybe we can meet in a less dangerous place?" Makoto rubbed his cheek nervously.

"That's fair." Hajime replied. "Can you let my friends go now, please?"

Makoto nodded to Mukuro and Komaru who were both watching. Toko and Komaru finally got off of Nagito's back while Mukuro let Chiaki go.

"Ah. Thank you so much, Hinata-kun." Nagito smiled. "It truly was a misunderstanding after all! Though the oppressive aura of the SHSL Despair still sickens me straight to my stomach."

"You can shove it where the sun doesn't shine, hope freak." Junko stuck his tongue out at him.

"A monster such as you shouldn't be wandering the world freely. But I trust the Naegi-san has an idea of what to do with you. After all, his hope is pure and true."

"Ugh. Gag. Are you flirting with both that reserve course student and Makoto?"

"I simply admire my two hopeful betters. They are the true bearers of the title of SHSL Hope."

Hajime sighed in response. "Is everything alright with you, Nanami-san?"

"My systems all look fine. Thanks for asking, Hinata-kun." Chiaki smiled in her normal comfy manner, despite just being in a fight moments prior.

Komaru immediately piped up. "Hey, we have four more with us. Can they come too? You have real meals in Towa Hills, right?"

Hajime looked nervous. "Yes. There is a stocked kitchen there. But…"

"But…?"

"Well, we also have one more."

Nagito interjected. "Ah, yes. Someone that was integral to our plans to act as the Towa Corporation. I'm sure the hope you brought the other Warriors of Hope might bring some hope to that poor girl."

"W-Wait, you aren't talking about…?"

"Indeed. She's quite…unmotivated these days. Aside from when she talks to Hinata-kun."

Junko looked confused. "Wait, what?"

"Ah. I'm sure you can overcome her despair somehow! I truly and earnestly believe that."

Makoto just nervously smiled in response. "I guess that means we can bring the kids."

Toko was back to herself as she walked over to the rest of them. "And I thought high school reunions could be bad. T-This is gonna be way more awkward for them."

"Yeah, but those vending machines can't feed us forever. I'll be back with them, okay?" Komaru went leaped across buildings in order to return to the former Warriors of Hope.

"Sheesh, Makoto. How come you didn't turn out like that? Komaru-chan's kind of a badass." A smug look appeared on Junko's face as she walked right up to him.

The hapless protagonist ignored her taunt. "If Hinata-san wasn't behind this and Junko wasn't either…who's messing with time and space?"

* * *

ANote

Shirokuma: ahhhhh!

BlackCapPI: What's wrong, Tsumugi-san?

Shirokuma: sometimes i get really self-conscious about my work. like… sometimes i don't feel its entertaining enough or even long enough.

BlackCapPI: What constitutes long enough for you?

Shirokuma: um… i usually end up in the ballpark of about 5k to 6k a chapter. but then i see other writers somehow hammer out updates that are like 10k words! its unreal to me, you know?

BlackCapPI: Do you know there are writers out there who marvel at how you are able to pump out that many words in the first place? They usually struggle to even reach 3k words. And then there are people out there who can't imagine even reaching that far.

Shirokuma: i…i suppose you're right, shuichi-kun. but i can't help but feel a little self-conscious.

BlackCapPI: I think that's alright. It's a problem that I think a lot of fanwork writers in general have. Or artists. Or anyone, really…

Shirokuma: yeah. there's a lot of people who post work out there and don't even get noticed. heck, there are a lot of professionally made work that doesn't get a lot of attention and don't even sell well! some of my favorite anime and games are like that.

BlackCapPI: It's just a problem that seems to sprout up no matter where you are on the creative ladder. You just have to learn how to deal with it.

Shirokuma: you make it sound like a disease…

BlackCapPI: Well I…let's just say I speak from experience. I don't sound as confident as I do online.

Shirokuma: ah! i see. that makes a lot of sense. you get the courage to say anything you want when there isn't a live human near you to judge you.


	17. mio MARE

"I'd never thought in a million years that I'd be walking in the ruins of Towa City escorted by Monokumas."

Makoto made a sideways glance at all the murderous dichromatic bears flanking the group while Hajime was leading the group toward Towa Hills. Nagito and the android Chiaki went on ahead while everyone else waited for Komaru to bring along the former Warriors of Hope. The four barely-turned-teenagers looked nervous around the artificially created SHSL Hope and stayed silent.

"Yeah, well, I never thought crazy scientists that worked in a prestigious academy could jam tons of talent into a single body. I also never thought a single teenage girl could cause the world to end, either. But here we are."

"Aw, Kamakura." Junko smiled. "You contributed! Don't sell yourself too short."

Hajime only glared at her while balling his hand into a fist.

"Hinata-san…"

"Don't worry, Naegi-san. I'm holding myself back because I'm grateful to _you_, not because I care at all for that bitch."

Kyoko kept herself at Makoto's side while Junko occupied his other one. Mukuro was following them closely with Hina.

"Holding yourself back on her account?"

"No. Not just her. In general, Kirigiri-san." Hajime resumed looking forward. "Even though I was embedded with all the talents that Hope's Peak researched, there's only one thing I was never taught. To actually hold back."

Mukuro remembered how she, the SHSL Soldier, was easily despatched by a single backhanded touch from Izuru Kamakura. She narrowed her eyes at the former reserve course student.

"Oh, I get it." Makoto replied. "You have so much strength from all those physical-based talents that a single touch could…"

"Yes. I accidentally crushed Nanami-san's arm when I first created that body for her. She was supposed to be made out of a titanium shell and I was still able to do that. I can't imagine what could happen to a normal flesh and blood human."

"Y-Yikes! That's a crazy amount of muscle. Hope's Peak really did that?" Hina started to sweat a little bit.

"They did. I'm the proof." Hajime answered. "It also suppressed my memories and personality. Making some kind of superman sounds good on paper but in reality…"

Junko interrupted. "In reality you get basically the equivalent of a superpowered child that finds the whole world boring!"

The lab-grown protagonist ignored her remarks and continued to lead them toward their destination.

"Is that why you were in Towa City?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. The only place left in the world that had usable materials for her body was the abandoned factory in Towa City. Komaeda-kun and I went here in order to fabricate it for her." Hajime nervously smiled. "Or rather, I was supposed to go by myself but he insisted."

Komaru sighed. "Well, he can be really pushy when it comes down to it. I should know."

"Sorry about that, Komaru-san."

"I'd rather hear it from him than you, Hinata-san."

"S-So, how'd you find the pickle NEET?" Toko asked. "She was being a gross loser in space last we saw her."

"Well, like I said, Toko-chan." Komaru replied. "Eventually she'd figure it out."

Hajime cut in. "She most likely had nowhere else to go. From what I could glean from the rest of the kids here, they don't like her very much."

"Now that's an understatement." Kotoko quipped. "I was hoping she'd have a total adorbs death, but I guess I'm the only one that really feels that way."

Nagisa turned to her. "She did horrible things to us and others. But she was still our friend."

"Gee, Shingetsu-kun! You're starting to sound like Big Sis Komaru!"

Makoto watched them quietly as Jataro and Daimon silently nodded in approval.

The former SHSL Social Studies kept his composure. "I just don't want to see any more deaths for the rest of my life."

"Pfft. More like you had a crush on Monaca."

"T-That's…" He quickly lost his calm and serious demeanor. "That was a mistake. I didn't know how she really was!"

Kotoko giggled. "You're always so serious and adult-like, but you're still so pure! Eh…well, aside from those gross zines of yours."

"Stop it!"

Toko frowned. "Seriously, magazines? What are you, an old man? Watch videos like everyone else!"

"…seems Shingetsu-kun's weakness is girls." Jataro mused.

Masaru tried to cheer Nagisa up. "Come on. You have to be tougher than that!"

The blue-haired youth pinched the bridge of his own nose. "I don't think being tough has anything to do with this, Daimon."

"Hey, don't tease him too much, okay?" Komaru lectured. "You already know what happens when you guys fight. You can take it too far."

All four replied in unison. "Sorry, nee-san."

Junko tried to suppress how impressed she was. She turned to Makoto and grinned. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her with a cautious look.

"Whoa, is that the place?" Hina looked completely confused.

Makoto and Junko took a good look at the former Towa Headquarters. While its surroundings were still complete ruins, some part of the complex itself looked as if it were out of place. It was a patchwork-look of a building, mixing fairly-well maintained bricks and mortar with leftover ruins from Komaru and Toko's final fight against the Big Bang Monokuma.

"Looks like it's in one piece. Sort of." Komaru rubbed the back of her neck. "At least it means you wouldn't have to worry about winter!"

"I'm pretty sure living here isn't the best idea." Makoto looked over at Kyoko.

"That goes without saying." She responded. "I trust we won't stay here longer than necessary."

"Only if Hinata-san promises to stop making Monokumas." Komaru huffed.

"I never reactivated the factory. There were still a lot left over. You two are pretty strong but… it'd still take a while to thin out the herd." Hajime said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh! There were really that many still? I guess Toko-chan and I didn't exactly check out every nook and cranny..."

"That sounds unreasonable in the first place!" Toko groaned.

A look of realization dawned on Hina's face. "H-Hey, guys. There's so many of us. How are we going to get everyone out of the city with just two cars?"

"That's an easy one. We bring everything by boat." Hajime gave a small close-lipped smile. "It was one of the destroyers that the Future Foundation brought to Jabberwock Island. We've used it a few times since then."

"Oh, nice! Hey, we get to see the ocean!"

Kyoko crossed her arms. "How will you bypass the naval blockade?"

"Simple. We continue posing as the Towa Corporation. By the time the military realizes that the entire city has been abandoned, we'll have gone ahead without a trace."

"I guess he has something just in case they want to track us."

"A few things, Naegi-san. Unlike _her, _I don't sabotage myself."

"Bo-ring!" Junko yawned. "Everything goes exactly as planned and nothing goes wrong. Ugh."

The group finally enter the abandoned headquarters without further fanfare or conflict.

"I know that we're not really in danger or anything, but this place still gives me the creeps." Komaru looked around.

"I'll just need to do a few last minute things while the Exisals retrieve your cars. Then we can finally leave this city." Hajime continued onward without paying mind to his guests. Kyoko immediately went to follow him with Makoto and several others in tow.

* * *

Komaru led her own group through a separate path, headed toward the top of the building. Hina decided to tag along with her, knowing that she wouldn't really comprehend the conversation between three of the smartest people on the planet.

"So, um, everyone's alive huh?"

"Yeah." Hina nodded. "Sort of. They're not our version of them, if I got that right."

"Ugh…" Toko looked down.

"Something wrong, Fukawa-chan?"

"That m-means a version of my parents are alive."

Komaru sighed. "Probably. You don't have to meet with them if you don't want to."

"I wasn't going to. M-Maybe I'd yell at them, but…" The morose writer frowned on the corner of her face.

"Who cares about them, big sis Toko?" Kotoko looked up at her with an understanding look. "Maybe we can kill them together! And mine too if they're alive again."

"No killing, guys!" Komaru narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you trying to start over with your life, Utsugi-chan?"

"Awww…fine. But if they find me and want me to 'sparkle' again, all bets are off." The pinkette puffed up her cheeks.

The rest of the former child terrorists looked away and sighed. Entering an elevator, the short time going to the top of the building was quiet. Eventually the doors part open and show that Chiaki was waiting near a door. Instead of the strange and grand open room that Komaru saw in the final showdown, the reception room looked a lot more normal with several rooms adjoined to it.

"Hey hey." The android girl smiled warmly.

"Nanami-san, right? Hi!" Komaru smiled back. "Um…is Towa-san around here?"

"Yes, actually. For the past month she's been spending most of her time in her room."

Komaru immediately made a disgusted face. "W-Wait, that's not healthy! I remember what her van looked like."

"It was pretty gross…" Toko added.

Hina widened her eyes. "Wow, it must've been really bad if Fukawa-chan said it was nasty."

"That's what I said!"

"S-Shut up, you two."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Komaeda-kun is actually very good at cleaning."

Nagisa nodded. "He made sure we were taken care of, despite how cruel we were to him."

"Oh." Komaru thought aloud. "He was called 'Servant' before, right? I guess that's what you guys meant by it."

There was rustling sounds coming from the room itself.

"Is everything alright in there, Nanami-san?"

"Umm…" Chiaki went into a thinking pose. "Oh. I think they're having another fight in there."

A muffled voice from beyond the door can be heard. "I implore you, Monaca-san. You should keep up your hygiene."

"I said that I don't want to, nii-san. Let. Me. Play. My. Game!"

"Your talent is being wasted." Nagito's voice was calm, yet judgmental.

"Who says I want to use it anymore? I wanted to stop thinking forever!"

Komaru gives a long sigh. "I see she hasn't changed much since the last time we saw her."

"She only really does anything when Hinata-kun says to. Though he doesn't interact with Monaca-chan much." Chiaki added.

Toko tapped her chin. "Oh, I think I get it."

"Um, really? I don't really get it myself." A sheepish smile forms on Hina's face.

"Puberty hit her hard. She's into edgy guys!"

"Hinata-san? Edgy?" Komaru asked. "Really? He seemed like a really nice guy to me."

"I-I mean, he's got the edgy look on him. One red eye. The whole 'boring' thing. I can totally see him with totally long, flowing black hair in all-black clothes!"

"Uhhh…it sounds like your imagination might be going wild again, Toko-chan."

Nagito opens the door as a few things are thrown over his head. "Ah. Greetings, everyone." He looks completely unperturbed as even knives and bricks are flying over his head at the moment.

"Er, is she going to be alright? Sounds like she's throwing a tantrum." Komaru awkwardly rubbed her cheek.

"It is fine. Someone as worthless as I am is only merely here to assist her in finding hope again."

Hina looked completely weirded out by how casually he was putting himself down. "Worthless? Are you really? You seem kinda capable. Especially if you can handle a brat like that."

"Ah! Such praise from a true SHSL talent. It makes my heart light."

Hina was completely speechless.

Chiaki shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't pay it mind for now, Hina-san."

"Okay. Hey, were you the one that gave the bombs to that one student – Matsuda?"

"Hm…ah, yes. I would regularly visit Hope's Peak Academy from here in order to check on things and help Hinata-kun with his investigation. When I arrived, I found that the version of myself here had a similar idea to save my own class from despair – to interrupt the practical exams because the deaths of both Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato were weighting heavily on their minds. It seems this place is quite similar to our version of events. However, I no longer needed to do such a reckless thing and abandoned that plan."

"So why did you give the bombs to him?"

Nagito smiled and opened his hands wide, his metallic prosthetic gleaming in the indoor light. "Did you not see? Such a despairful event brought you all out of hiding. We would not come together like this had it not occurred. Now, we have the hope to figure out the true nature behind this twisted world!"

His tirade didn't calm down Hina at all. She found him even stranger and now dangerous after his answers.

"You get used to it." Chiaki reassured with a calm tone. "Komaeda-kun really is capable, but I believe his frontotemporal dementia and his own life experiences really have affected him a bit. He's not such a bad guy."

Toko narrowed her eyes. "Not a 'bad guy?' Are you serious? He's c-completely bonkers!"

"Hey. Be nice. We're guests here." Komaru put her hands on her hips. "He may have a weird way of doing things, but I think he really has everyone's best intentions at heart."

"Ah. You shouldn't worry yourselves with me. All I can offer is my assistance and gratitude."

"I've got my eye on you." Toko warned.

The conversation caused a familiar green-haired mastermind to peek outside of the room. Her eyes now had some bags under her eyes, but she looked relatively healthy.

"Oh? Is that Big Sis Komaru?"

"Hello…Monaca-san." Komaru kept a cautious distance while she looked at her.

Kotoko pinched her nose. "Yuck! I can smell her all the way from here."

The young Towa heiress' eyes looked straight at the pink-haired girl with her usual scary look. "Oh? Probably still smells better than when those producers were _gentle_ with you."

"You!" The former child actress bit her lip as the word still had lingering effects on her.

Toko moved toward her and Kotoko, in response, gripped the former SHSL author's arm as she breathed hard in deep, repeated breaths. Masaru and Jataro tried to not make eye contact with their former true leader.

Nagisa stepped forward to get between both Monaca and Kotoko. "Do you really need to antagonize us still?"

"Aw, look at you, still trying to act like an adult for them." Monaca responded. "Even though you still fell apart at the very end. I'm very surprised that the rest of you even lived."

"There's no need to lash out at us. You're capable of being kind when you want to. That's why I…"

"I always knew that you had a little crush on me." Her creepy look was further intensified by her twisted smile. "If only there was someone out there that loved you."

"Monaca-chan! Would you stop?!" The blue-haired boy clenched his fist, but kept going. "Is it really worth it to keep this up? Do you really want us to hate you?"

"I don't care either way. This was all just a game to Monaca—to me. And I lost at the end. I didn't get a new big sis and I stopped caring about hope and despair. It's all just a pain."

Komaru placed her hand gently on Nagisa's shoulder. He looked extremely disappointed, but his look showed that he finally accepted Monaca for what she was. Nagisa himself wasn't exactly surprised at the outcome, but to him this was closure that he needed.

"Still, it's nice to see you okay." Nagisa said in a soft voice.

Monaca dropped her disturbing expression and only looked at him with a pout. "So stubborn."

* * *

Hajime walked the group that formed behind him to a meeting room at the ground floor of the complex. The desk wasn't in one piece and the chairs looked torn up slightly.

"Sorry. It's not exactly comfy in here. But this is a better place to talk, right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. It'll do." He took a seat while Junko immediately took one right next to him. Kyoko took a seat on the other side free, looking straight at Hajime while he sat across the table. Mukuro opted to stand behind the brown-haired luckster, keeping her eyes fixated at the former SHSL Hope.

Hajime placed his hand on the ruined table. "As I said earlier, this brings us back to square one. The most likely suspects were either you or Enoshima."

"I was thinking you might have had something to do with this. But I guess I was wrong." Makoto showed an apologetic smile.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "I assume you've done your own investigation, judging by how Komaeda-san would occasionally show up at Hope's Peak."

"Yeah. I'm not a student at HPA, as you probably know already, and I'm assuming that the flesh-and-blood Chiaki Nanami is alive and well. So having another Nanami-san running around would immediately raise red flags."

"How come the other you didn't go to Hope's Peak, Kamakura?" Junko had a thoughtful look on her face. "This place doesn't seem all too different from where we came from! It almost burned down the same way."

Makoto sighed as Junko leaned back in her chair, looking extremely relaxed.

"None of you were students at Hope's Peak either. I doubt it's a coincidence." Hajime replied, paying no heed to Junko's taunts. "It was probably because of the actual person behind this."

"Yeah but we wouldn't have any idea who it was. I don't have any memories of my, uh, alternate self with me." Makoto looked around and everyone in the room. "You guys don't either, right?"

Everyone else shook their heads in unison.

"In a way…it's just like how we had no idea about ourselves from the Killing Games."

Kyoko folded her hands as she kept her posture straight. "They must be from where we're from."

"Probably. Or just a big fan." Junko grinned.

Hajime sighed. "It must be a miracle for one person to hide from all of us. It's probably because we came in with our own biases, so we didn't really look into alternative suspects."

"Indeed. Though I've looked into the students while at the academy myself, the lack of your presence was too great to ignore." Kyoko replied. "Whoever the perpetrator is, they're either extremely lucky or a mastermind themselves."

"Hey, don't feel bad guys." Makoto tried to comfort them. "I mean, you guys say you can't read some of my actions sometimes. It happens."

The trio of supergeniuses replied in unison. "It's because you're illogical!"

Makoto started sweating from his brow and laughed nervously. Mukuro couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"There's one place left to investigate." Kyoko stood from her seat. "Jabberwock Island."

Junko laughed. "Of course! Hope's Peak Academy, Towa City…of course the next place would be there. Not bad, Kirigiri. And Makoto can admire me in my swimsuit."

"E-Eh?!" Makoto craned his neck back.

"…do you really like that sort of thing, Naegi-kun?" Mukuro asked completely deadpan.

"Whoa, hey! Don't listen to her!" Makoto was quickly losing control of the situation.

Hajime immediately steered the conversation back on-topic. "Then Jabberwock Island is where we'll go. It works. The island itself is out in international waters. The Japanese Government wouldn't look for us there."

"Just like how you evaded the government back in our timeline?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"We were hoping to be forgotten by the world by living our life out in exile. Not the greatest plan, but the only one where everyone was okay with it."

"No, I understand Hinata-san. Though I'd appreciate it if you'd let us in on the plan next time."

Hajime formed a nervous smile on his face. "We just didn't want to be a burden to you guys. Not anymore than we already were." The heterochromatic young man stood from his seat. "I have some last minute prep. Not that I don't trust _you_, but I definitely don't trust the SHSL Despair."

"That's fair." Makoto rubbed his cheek nervously. "I guess we'll wait around until you're done."

"Thanks, Naegi-san." Hajime exited the room without another word, leaving the few members of Class 78 to their thoughts.

"Any ideas to who our mystery person might be?" Makoto turned his chair around so he could look at all three women.

"There's really no evidence to suggest any one suspect right now. I would rather not give baseless answers out." Kyoko blinked slowly as she seemed to be formulating her own ideas in the meantime.

Junko hummed for a little while. "Well, I mean, one of those people you talked to could be a total liar."

"That's…a possibility." Makoto conceded. The person behind the strange patchwork world they were living in now was able to somehow stay hidden from the three most intelligent people in the world. At least, to Makoto's knowledge. It wouldn't be unheard of that one of the people he's met was lying.

"It's most likely someone working alone." Kyoko added. "Did you notice anything strange with our class, Makoto-kun?"

Makoto shook his head. "Our class seemed like just as we remembered them. They didn't act different. Trust me, having…sent some of those people to their deaths…I think we'd be able to tell right away."

Junko yawned. "Yeah. Doubt it's any of them. After all, you guys are part of the few people I cared to even learn about!"

Kyoko didn't even bother to hide her distaste on her face.

"So someone not from Class 78 and not anyone who's worked with us. Did I get that right?" Makoto mentally made a few notes.

"The individual is most likely connected to Hope's Peak in some way. That's all we have as leads for the moment."

"Okay. What do you think we'll find on Jabberwock?"

"Most likely the next step of the mastermind's plan."

"Ohoho, sounds like you're getting excited Giri." Junko smirked. "You always were in love with mysteries, huh? I bet the killing game really spiced up that boring life of yours."

"Perhaps I do enjoy the thrill of a good mystery." Kyoko's eyes closed as she continued. "But the cost your little games had was far too much."

"Aw, well look at that. Cut from the same cloth as both Kamakura and me." Junko acted out a depressed face, complete with mushrooms. "It's really sad. Degrading yourself just to fit in with the remnants of society."

"We all have to grow up sometime. Or do you think you can act like a child forever? Perhaps that's why you ended your own life. You were afraid of actually growing up."

The verbal exchange between Kyoko and Junko was like watching a heated swordfight, at least from Mukuro's perspective. She, in her own thoughts, felt she was worlds apart from those two. The freckled woman was superior in a physical contest, but in terms of mental prowess she was nowhere near her sister.

"Don't worry about that, Kiri-jing-jing! Makoto here can take care of me." A cutesy face replaced her previous expression as she hugged the poor sap in the middle of their fight.

"H-Hey, you're holding on to me too tight, Junko!"

Kyoko's eyes widened a bit. "Junko?' Makoto-kun. You have trouble saying 'Kyoko-chan' but her name rolls off your tongue, hm?"

"N-No, wait! It's just—I have too much respect for you, you know?"

"I'm giving you permission to not be so formal with me, Makoto-kun." Kyoko looked deathly serious.

Makoto gulped. "Okay. Kyoko-sa…Kyoko-chan."

She immediately smirked after hearing the change in address. "See? Not that hard, is it?"

"I'd like to not be teased, thanks." Makoto sighed.

Junko stuck her tongue out at her in retaliation. Kyoko glanced over at the older twin, who seemed extremely reserved and unable to even look at any of them in the eye.

"I was hoping to get a private conversation with you, Makoto-kun, but unfortunately that girl's presence makes that impossible. And I would not like to burden either Ikusaba-san or Hinata-san with babysitting duty."

A nervous laugh escape Makoto's mouth. Mukuro attempted to ignore the taunt.

"So secretive! Wouldn't you like to share it with it the world?! Oh, right, you're just an emotionally suppressed loner by nature." Junko quipped.

"While I'd like to have a secretive one-on-one, it seems since the killing game I haven't had much in terms of privacy." Kyoko brushed some of her hair back. "If this is your attempt at shaming me you're several years too late for that."

Junko shrieked a little like an excited fangirl. "Oh! So cool. As expected from the detective princess herself." While the diva's emotions were suspect, Mukuro herself was genuinely impressed.

Trying to ease the tension, Makoto finally asked the million dollar question. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I'd like to go on a date with you."

"W—What?!" Makoto looked like he thought he misheard her. "Aren't we supposed to be investigating what's going on behind this weird dimension?"

Junko finally dropped her fake personalities and glared at Kyoko. Mukuro started to look extremely nervous.

"True. But I doubt clues will start raining from the sky. The last time we went to Jabberwock Island we were on duty. It would be, simply put, a waste to not spend some time with you in a beautiful locale."

"I mean…that's…"

"Or are you saying that you prefer Enoshima's presence?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I mean just hearing this was shocking enough. Sure, I'd love to hang out with you. You said it – it really would be a waste if we didn't enjoy the scenery this time."

Junko's face kept in a neutral, emotionless state. Kyoko returned her look with a calm, expectant expression.

"I'm glad you accepted, Makoto-kun. We'll iron out the details later."

"Hey, uh, what prompted this anyway?"

Kyoko gave a cool, closed-lipped smile. "Didn't I tell you? I vowed to catch up with you."

Makoto noticed that her hand was slightly tensed. He immediately knew – this entire showing may have looked easy for the detective, but she definitely pushed herself to do so. It felt like the right decision all things considered. Mukuro, on the other hand, was just completely blindsided. The world of adults truly was completely different to her high school crushing.

Junko's face suddenly formed an amused expression.

* * *

The ocean breeze made Komaru's ahoge dance along an unheard tune.

"Seriously…ever thought about cutting it off?" Toko looked annoyed with her own ahoge. "I don't even know how this happened to my hair."

"Hey, our antennas are really charming you know? It makes us both cute!"

Toko looked down. "I'm not c-cute."

"You totally are!" Komaru smiled.

Her slightly older counterpart could only respond in a blush.

"Anyway! It's time to say goodbye to Towa City. I'll never forget you!" She waved at the ruin while the giant ship they were all on was sailing across the waters. They could see military ships ahead of them start to break apart their formation to make way for them.

"Good riddance, if you ask me."

The younger Naegi sibling looked around and saw people doing their own thing scattered around the deck. Junko was still terrorizing her brother, while Kyoko looked to be discussing something with Hina. Hajime was busy talking to both AI Chiaki and Nagito. The four former warriors of hope were huddled together, watching the waves and also talking amongst themselves. Monaca was in self-imposed exile in a room below deck, playing on her handheld or on her laptop.

Her eyes suddenly fixed on Mukuro who was looking out at the ocean, leaning slightly on the safety railing. Toko noticed that Komaru was already walking toward the former SHSL Soldier and groaned, catching up with her staying by her side. Just in case.

"Hey, Ikusaba-san."

Mukuro snapped out of a daze. "Oh. Hello, Komaru-chan."

"Wow, the ship's noisy and you were daydreaming. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She kept looking out toward the ocean.

"B-Bullshit. Something is totally eating her up inside." Toko pointed her finger at her. "I can tell."

"What's wrong?" Komaru's voice was nice and soothing, similar to how she would talk to her adopted wards.

"How can I fight a battle where I can't use my strength to win?" Mukuro turned to both of them.

"That's pretty vague, Ikusaba-san. Um. It sounds like you're a fish out of water right now."

Toko immediately noticed what she meant. Her eyes shifted toward Makoto who was yelling something at Junko. "Hmph. It might be a fight you can't win."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try, right? If it's something important enough to fight for then at least try it!"

The freckled woman kept her iron-like face as she continued. "And what if I don't have any idea on where to start?"

"That's why we're alive, right? We learn more about what makes ourselves tick and what we're capable of." Komaru put her hands behind her back and smiled. "I mean, I never fought in my life before but I managed to survive my own trials. With everyone's help of course."

Mukuro looked down. "Is that so?"

"I'm just a normal girl at the end of the day. There were people out there trying to make me into the next Makoto or Enoshima-san, but I chose my own path."

"Hm." The black-haired woman's voice became very distant. "I can understand not wanting to be like Junko-chan, but why didn't you want to be more like your brother?"

"Because he's his own person. He has his own feelings, goals and dreams."

"But don't you ever feel…like you lack compared to him?"

"Huh? No way. Don't get me wrong, my brother's a true hero! But there's really no reason for me to try and pretend to be him. I'm just Komaru Naegi – neither hope nor despair, just an ordinary girl who wants to be a manga artist."

"…that's a really powerful statement."

"It's true of everyone. You aren't like your sister at all. But that's not a bad thing, you know? For one, I'm not terrified of you."

"But I…"

"My best friend in the whole wide world is a former serial killer! And those kids are former mass murderers. If you think you being a former mercenary bothers me, it really doesn't. You must've had a lot of adventures of your own."

"I guess I did." Mukuro finally smiles. "You've given me something else to think about."

"Maybe when you're ready you can tell me about some of the places you've visited."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well, I'll leave you be for now. Don't be afraid to talk to me anytime!"

Toko held her tongue just this once. She looked away from Mukuro as the two went to go check on Monaca down below.

Mukuro felt a little more at ease. While she was getting along with Kyoko and Hina, there was something in the back of his mind that made her think they only tolerated her because of Makoto's influence. But her talk with Komaru opened up a new possibility – that these people were actually kind to her without any ulterior motives.

It was at that moment that she truly started to think of the world outside of her sister.

Makoto, however, was dealing with his own problems at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?"

"Oh? You think I'm going to sit back and do nothing, Makoto?" Junko smiled.

"I already told you, I'm not a toy!"

"More like a boytoy." A smug look on Junko's face made him way more uncomfortable than any other look she's conjured up. "You're actually pretty fit now."

"Need some help?" Hajime came up to the both of them.

"I-I think I'm fine for now, Hinata-san. Thanks."

"Take it from a former associate of the SHSL Despair. She'll never leave you alone."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." Makoto was sitting against a wall while Junko was way too close to him.

"Jealous, Kamakura?"

"I pity him actually."

"By the way. What were those last minute preparations you mentioned?"

"Well, we can't just leave an island full of Monokumas and Exisals. When we've crossed into international waters they've been rigged to all explode."

"Th-That's…!"

"We need to cover our trail, Naegi-san. The last thing we need is the Japanese government to be alerted to our existence. After all, there's no guarantee we'll be able to return to where we're from."

Junko grinned. "Unless you like being probed by government agents. That something you in to, Makoto?"

"No. Not at all." Makoto sighed. "I mean, I trust you Hinata-san. You don't need to worry about me."

"Believe me. You're not the problem here." Hajime began to move away. "But if you want to lock her in the brig, I'm more than happy to comply."

Junko stuck her tongue out at the former reserve course student. "Only if I can drag him in there with me!"

* * *

**ANote**

BlackCapPI: Um, so…

Shirokuma: is something wrong, sweet-chi?

BlackCapPI: Well, first of all, where did that nickname come from?

Shirokuma: hehe. sorry. it just sounds so similar to your actual name. so what's up?

BlackCapPI: V2 just started its second chapter but my uncle just got a call that I got chosen for V3!

Shirokuma: oh! congrats!

BlackCapPI: I'm a bit confused. I thought V2 was live?

Shirokuma: they say that but reality shows like this are actually filmed and edited way in advance. think of V1 as like the tech demo or prologue and V2 is the real start of this new series.

BlackCapPI: Ah, that's a bit disappointing.

Shirokuma: sometimes they have a live audience for the season finales so that there can be audience participation. at least this is how these sort of shows go.

BlackCapPI: Interesting. Oh, wait I just realized that I'll be spoiled on the end of V2…

Shirokuma: i think that's the least of your problems right now. you have to go into your own killing game. are you excited?

BlackCapPI: To tell you the truth, I'm a nervous wreck. Will I be able to be a good enough detective? That is if they chose that SHSL title for me.

Shirokuma: maybe you're not the cool, hard-boiled type but i think a meek detective would be really compelling. you'll do great, shuichi-kun! maybe you'll even become a fan favorite.

BlackCapPI: I don't think I'm good-looking enough to be a fan favorite.

Shirokuma: well when i see you on the big screen, i'll be the judge of that!

BlackCapPI: Anyway, I should really start packing my things. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to talk to you again, Tsumugi-san.

Shirokuma: it's ok. don't spoil anything for me though! i'll be cheering you on from the sidelines.

BlackCapPI: I'll try not to. And…thank you. Maybe one day we can have a chat in person.

Shirokuma: IRL meeting? oh, i'd really like that!

BlackCapPI: I'll be looking forward to it. Anyway, see you much later.

_**BlackCapPI has logged out.**_

Shirokuma: …

Shirokuma: It was really nice talking to you, Shuichi Saihara.


	18. FSR (Flower, Sun, and Rain)

Makoto would occasionally get strange dreams. Thankfully it didn't mean he was suddenly afflicted with sickness. He figured it was a part of his imagination most of the time. Right now all he could see was the ocean. The sun, he assumed due to light, was right above him. He felt himself diving toward the darkness and extended his hand toward something. A hand came out from the overwhelming dark and grabbed his own. He tried pulling it up, but the hand kept pulling him down.

In the end neither side made any progress. At least that was what it looked like. He kept gripping onto the hand for dear life, but felt himself starting to float toward the top.

Eventually the ocean disappeared from his vision and he woke up to actual darkness. The bed he was in wasn't very comfortable, considering it was formerly a military vessel commandeered by the Future Foundation. Makoto could make out a figure off to his left. A figure stood there, watching him sleep. He could see the glint of steel near him. His eyes suddenly jolted open and he was about to scream out.

That is until the figure wrapped herself around him, causing his yell to be muffled.

"Goooood morning!"

"J-Junko, I thought you…"

"Thought I was going to try and stab you again, huh? Aw, that hurts! Why would I try doing that again?"

"Why are you in my room?!"

"Oh you know, I just got sooooooo lonely. Besides, it's not like you're pushing me away!"

"You're wrapped tight around me! It kinda hurts…"

"And they said Maizono was a snake. Upupupupu."

"Could you _not _crush me to death? I'd really appreciate it."

"Why not? Can't _bear_ my hug, Makoto?"

"N-Now it's just even more painful."

Junko giggled without a care in the world.

"Would it kill you to be a little more considerate?"

"It just might, you know. Who knows how my body will react to such disgusting positivity?"

Makoto could only sigh in response. The pressure from her embrace shortened the length of it as he had to breathe in immediately after starting. Clearing his throat, he looked over at her as she refused to let go.

"Let me go back to sleep."

"Hush. It's really been forever since we've been together _all alone_."

"It's literally only been a few days!"

"See? An eternity. E-ter-nit-y." She buried her face into his neck. "Outside of sinking it, there's barely anything to do on this boring ass ship!"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on. We could probably swim the rest of the way! We'd be all separated. A perfect start to an island vacation, right?"

"It's not a deserted island."

"True. But Jabberwock Island is pretty big."

Realizing what she meant by this he groaned and moved his head away from her. Junko pouted as she moved her face back to where it was on him after she adjusted herself.

"So, when are you choosing, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be cooooy. When are you going to announce that you're my boyfriend?!"

"Huh? Since when?"

"It's fated, you know!" She whispers into his ears. "All paths lead back to me."

"You're just being overdramatic again."

"No, no. Think about it. In the normal sequence of events, you'd probably finally settle down with Kirigiri and have…ick…a peaceful, happy life. Or maybe if Mukuro decided to actually betray me, you'd be all in awe of her! Maybe even fall in love. But here…"

She pokes his cheek. "I'm right here."

"How's that supposed to change things?"

"Aren't you at least a little curious?" She smiles, sickly sweet. "Or are you that cynical now?"

"I'm not cynical at all. It's just…as you are now, how could I even feel that way?"

Her face falls to a neutral, emotionless look. "What? I'm still hot. Hell, I'll probably become even hotter as time goes on! Oh, pff. Here we go. The whole, 'but your personality' spiel."

"Am I wrong about that?"

"Didn't have fun the past couple of weeks, Makoto?"

"…I guess I did have some fun. Aside from the times I could've died."

"See? And honestly, I've had a ton of fun too."

"Really? I thought you'd got bored already."

She laughs loudly. "Me too! Seems like you keep subverting my expectations."

Makoto sighed again while she continued her laugh.

"Ah, maybe if you were more willing to stop being such a bore before, we could've had so much fun together!"

He closed his eyes. "I don't really think about that sort of thing. The past is past."

"Look at you. Trying to sound so cool!" She starts giggling as she hugs tighter. "And the worst part is…you really do believe everything you say."

His eyes open again and he sees that she's moved on top of him.

"Ack!"

Her face looked as if she's in expectant ecstasy. "Maybe it's finally time for a body to be discovered!"

"N-No! I decline!"

"You sure, Ma-ko-to? You don't have to be so scared." She learned forward, moving her face close to his.

"I'm pretty sure!" The panic in his voice couldn't be contained. "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"Awww…" Junko placed her hand on his chest. "That's a shame."

She made no further movements, only opting to embrace him while on top of him. Despite receiving a brief respite from her advances, he felt a bit more on edge.

"Please. Were you expecting me to push further?"

"Sort of."

"I'm not trying to get you to hate me."

"Junko…"

"But trust me, it's _really _taking a lot."

One last defeated sigh came from Makoto. He decided to try and get some more sleep despite the extra occupant in his bed.

* * *

Hajime found himself enjoying the sun beaming down on him as he sat on the railing on the deck. The ocean was a deep blue, he could see birds flying past them as ship continued to sail toward its destination. He could see Jabberwock Island slowly start to come into view as the day began proper. Chiaki and Nagito both arrived topside and he raised his hand momentarily to them. They both walked over.

"Hey hey. Good morning, Hinata-kun."

"Morning to you two."

Chiaki looked slightly worried. "Were you able to sleep at all?"

"Better than the other nights. Keeping an eye on Enoshima is really a headache."

"Hm." Nagito crossed his arms. "I still do not understand why we tolerate her existence. The fact that she continues to bother Naegi-san is also concerning. She should be dead."

"Well, the bad news is that woman is definitely Junko Enoshima in the flesh." Hajime responded. "But considering her own class has refused to dispose of her, I don't think we really have any right to decide whether she dies or not. After all, those guys don't have blood on their hands like we do."

Chiaki puffed up her cheeks as she began processing her thoughts, placing her finger on her chin. "Um…well, we shouldn't really be killing anyone in the first place. I guess."

Nagito smiled. "Then perhaps an unfortunate accident?"

"You're starting to sound like a yakuza, Komaeda." Hajime sighed. "Don't. She's not our biggest worry right now. Besides, brainstorming between Kirigiri-san and that crazy bitch – I think I've managed to make some headway here."

"Oh? What were you able to figure out?"

"This whole thing is messy. I mean, theoretical physics is messy enough already. Definitely wouldn't work one-hundred percent of the time. Every story where someone succeeds at time travelling or changing dimensions there's probably one-hundred thousand times more failures."

Chiaki nods. "So that means it has to be someone who's not afraid of failure."

"Yeah." Hajime sifted his eyes between his two friends. "Someone who's smart enough to realize what's going on and isn't afraid of failures."

"It sounds like this certain someone must be talented. But…have you figured out the reason behind the formation of this strange place?"

"I doubt we're dealing with some sort of omnipotent god or something like that. That would be too convenient. I doubt they made the world, but you've noticed that it shares a lot of similarities with our version of events."

"Indeed. Events leading up to the Tragedy still occurred at Hope's Peak." Nagito responded. "It's most likely close enough to our own which allows us to come here and replace versions of ourselves."

"Bingo." Hajime stood up from the railing, standing in front of them both. "Honestly, considering how peaceful it's been in comparison, I think the reason might be to just bring us to a less screwed up place."

Chiaki leaned forward and looked excited. "Yeah! I mean, you guys can move around freely, since you guys never became a part of Ultimate Despair. So I doubt we're dealing with someone like Enoshima."

"The only problem is that whoever is doing all this is disregarding the consequences of their actions. They're driven."

"Ah! I've never met this individual, yet I can already feel the hope in their motivation!" Nagito's face darkened as he continued to smile in adoration. "But the question remains…who is it?"

"No clue." Hajime stated with a flat tone. "Neither Nanami or I could check out Hope's Peak in person nor did you run into anyone suspicious. The person is really clever. But eventually, there'll be a breakthrough."

"Looking to the future always, Hinata-kun?"

Hajime smirked. "Well, I made a big deal about it before. My word would mean nothing if I didn't still believe in our future. Was the rest of 77-B really not our versions of them?"

"Unfortunately. Though we didn't have a change of physical appearance as drastic as Class 78, I could still tell that they were all untouched by our version of events. Yukizome-sensei was already suspecting me of strange behavior – to think that she was also like us!"

"Yeah, well, I'd better apologize to her." Hajime sighed. "She was a nice lady that got caught up in all of this. And I was part of the reason why she got brainwashed."

"You'll get your chance. I know it." Chiaki gave a comforting smile.

"Thanks. By the way, is everything working alright? I know sending you on a trial run versus the SHSL Soldier wasn't a great idea, but…"

"Everything is fine. I'm really grateful for this body you've given me."

"You helped us a lot back in the Neo World Program. It's the least I could do."

"She was formed from our love and hope, even in our twisted forms! Truly a worthy successor to the name Chiaki Nanami."

Despite the praise from Nagito, Chiaki looked down as she pulled up her hood.

"What's wrong?"

"Chiaki Nanami still exists here."

Hajime frowned at Nagito while the white-haired man could only look down and sigh in response.

"Well…I get that you'll feel a little weird about it. But that's what we know you as. Maybe you two have a lot of similarities for obvious reasons, but you're still you."

"I see. I'll try to take a note of it so my emotions don't run haywire."

"You may be an AI, but you really do have feelings like we do."

"I can only thank my father and my older brother for that." Chiaki sighed wistfully. "As well as all of you. Thank you."

Nagito smiled big and wide in response. Hajime blushed a little and laughed.

* * *

"We're here!" Komaru nearly leaped for joy as the destroyer docked itself. Others were in yachts or coming from cruise liners, giving strange looks to the group. Masaru and Jataro were also excited, while Kotoko and Nagisa didn't show much emotion to seeing the resort island.

"It's so hot. Ick. I can feel the sweat forming on the back of my neck." Toko complained. "I-Isn't it supposed to be fall right now?!"

Kyoko began to explain. "We are on a tropical island, which means we're a lot closer to the equator. Places like these tend to have their summers during our winters."

Hina looked cheery as she took in the sights. "Great! That means I don't have to look for an indoor pool to swim in."

The entire crowd of former SHSLs and their posse walked off the military-grade vessel and walked from the docks onto the beach proper. It was an idyllic sight, a perfect vacation spot not unlike Towa City used to be.

"It certainly brings back memories." Nagito felt the soft seabreeze through his hair.

Hajime broke out into a close-lipped smile. "Yeah. But it's different from both the simulation and our time on the real island. Can't you smell it?"

"All I can smell is fish." Komaru looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Hajime nodded. "Things are still alive around here. And the air is naturally fresh."

"Oh! I see what you mean. It really is different."

"Hey, I have signal again." Makoto glanced at his cell phone, miraculously still in one piece. "A lot of missed calls."

"Yes, well, it goes without saying that we would be worried about you." Kyoko peered over. "Considering you were basically kidnapped."

"Oh please. We were just having ourselves some fun. Right?" Junko grinned.

Mukuro made no attempt at forming a response, only looking at her twin sister wearily. Makoto put away his phone and looked at everyone.

"I guess all we can do is find out if there's been anything strange on the island."

Monaca rolled out with an umbrella on a wheelchair while she was playing something on her Pretendo DS. "You really are airheaded, Naegi-san. You're just saying to just wander aimlessly in this place? Do you have any idea how big this place is?"

"I get that, Monaca-san. But we don't really have many leads. All we can do is keep a lookout for any people that are affiliated with Hope's Peak." Makoto kept his cheery disposition despite the sour look coming from the green-haired teenager.

Hajime nodded as he placed a hand on his hip. "It's all we can do for now. As inefficient as it is."

"Well, okay, big bro Hajime. I'll do my best to keep an eye out. Not like Hope's Peak students are normal people anyway!"

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting her to turn cheery so fast…"

Junko glanced over at her former fan and Monaca didn't even look back at her. The fashionista ultimately didn't seem to mind and chuckled to herself.

"It sounds like we're going to be staying a while. Uh…" Komaru sighed. "We don't have to stay in the ship, do we?"

"Leave that to me. Or rather, leave it to Togami-kun." Kyoko responded.

"How's he doing?" Makoto asked.

"As irritated as ever. But compliant. Knowing him he'll handle our living arrangements. He owes a few favors."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? Did you two do something in the Future Foundation?"

"You misunderstand. He feels _indebted to all of us._"

"He'd never say that out loud."

"Of course not." Kyoko moved forward. "Though we have a mission to complete on this island, I'd suggest you not neglect your health. Such changing out of that full suit."

Makoto laughed nervously.

"You're always so stubborn about your clothing, Makoto-kun. You wouldn't take off your hoodie back in high school. Now you're stubborn enough to continue wearing that outfit in an extremely humid place like this."

"Okay, okay. I hear you loud and clear Kyoko-chan."

"Good. The last thing we need for you is to have another fever."

"I take better care of myself these days. No worries."

Junko grinned. "Well, then! Let the actual fashion icon help you out, Makoto…"

Makoto stepped back from the hungry glance of the SHSL Despair. "I don't think I need that kind of help."

"Please. Maybe you know how to wear a suit, but your fashion sense is still as plain as your cute face."

"I don't…really care about stuff like that."

"See! This is exactly why you need my help." Junko grabbed his hand and immediately dragged him into the seaside town.

Mukuro only sighed. Despite everything that happened, Makoto-watching was still her favorite "hobby." She looked over to Kyoko and Hina and went to go track the two from a distance. Komaru passed by with her entourage and waved at everyone as they went to follow their brother.

"Some things never change." Hajime sighed. "Poor guy."

Kyoko looked toward the former SHSL Hope. "I wouldn't worry too much about him, Hinata-san. Besides, splitting up is our best course of action."

"Yeah. But where will we meet up?"

The former SHSL Detective pointed at a familiar looking hotel. "Why not? The layout should be similar to the one you've stayed in."

"Trying to bring up bad memories, Kirigiri-san?"

"Of course not. But it's recognizable. And it would be able to house all of us."

* * *

"Aw, thanks Makoto!" Komaru admired the phone that was given to her and started looking for some new apps. "Oh, look, it's a _Danganronpa_ gacha game!"

"What is a 'gacha'?" The elder Naegi raised an eyebrow in confusion as he was carrying a few bags. Junko was terrorizing a nearby store as they were waiting outside.

"A game where you can collect your favorite characters! If what you said is true about this world, then maybe I can get some versions of my favorite people!"

Toko frowned. "I-It sounds like it's trying to get your money somehow."

"Yeah, you can buy currency by paying real money for it."

"What a scam. I always knew anime didn't lead to anything good."

"More importantly." Makoto interjected. "Why would you want to collect people you know? That's really strange."

"It's fun! Look, look! Even I'm in it!" Komaru seemed overjoyed at seeing her own visage being monetized in some sort of event costume. "I should totally buy an outfit like that!"

A nervous laugh came from her older brother as he decided to let it be.

The four former Warriors of Hope exited the store in new clothes, replacing the dirty and worn out clothes they were wearing for who knows how long.

"Aha! I look totally adorbs in this. Big sis Junko always has good taste." Kotoko spun around in a bright sun dress complete with a sun hat.

Nagisa opted for something that looked like his old clothes but with rolled up sleeves, complete with his dusty yellow scarf. The collared shirt lacked a bowtie and his shorts were down to his knees to reflect his older tastes. Jataro went for a long-flowing shirt that went over his pants, expressing his desire to create more art. And Masaru went with a sleeveless shirt and no undershirt along with jogging pants, with his headphones around his neck.

"Really? Junko bought all those for you?" Makoto smiled a little bit.

As if on cue, the wild woman herself finally exited the store with a big grin. "What? I'm not completely heartless. They did pretty well in spreading despair. It's a just reward, right?"

Makoto's voice didn't hide his disappointment. "Right. Of course."

"Anyway, I'll be able to keep in touch with you now!" Komaru blurted out as she finally turned her attention away from the shiny rare characters she was trying to collect. "If you need me, I'll only be a text away."

"Yeah. We won't be too far from each other, though. You can always call on me if you need anything." Makoto smiled at everyone. "I know we're supposed to be finding clues, but we can have fun too."

Mukuro looked out from the corner, glancing at some clothes of her own. She tried keeping her presence undetected from the others.

"U-Ugh. Seriously, Naegi? I always knew you'd be a slacker." Toko groaned. "But it's probably not a bad idea. I just wish it wasn't so bright and hot out here. I'm probably going get sunburned."

"Don't worry, Toko-chan! We'll get some sunscreen, alright? SPF-100."

"Need some allowance?" Makoto asked.

"No, don't worry. The phone was already a huge gift. Besides, if I need some money I can always run some deliveries!"

Toko was not looking forward to riding on the motorcycle again.

"Naegi-sensei?"

The group turned toward the female voice those words originated from. A girl that was wearing a black-haired wig and some sunglasses looked at them. Makoto took a few moments and realized it was Sayaka in disguise.

"Maizono-san? What are you doing here on Jabberwock Island?"

"M-Maizono-san? **The** Sayaka Maizono!?" Komaru was barely able to contain her excitement. Toko looked even more displeased than earlier.

"Ah, well. It was proposed for our class to have our yearly class trip here because we had a 100% passing rate. We came to the island with another class."

"Someone proposed to send you guys here?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm unsure who did so." Sayaka responded.

Kotoko eyed the SHSL Idol wearily.

"Ah, well, I wasn't expecting you to know who did that." Makoto attempted to cheer her up. "Are you enjoying your trip?"

"The class was excited for it. As for myself, it's a bit hard to move around. Though it seems Enoshima-san isn't as worried as I am about the public."

"Pssh. Like I care. I'm not an idol. I can be a little bit of a _bad girl_." She threw up a peace sign. "Besides, it's not like I didn't retire from the business recently or anything."

"It really sounds nice…to have that much freedom."

"It's great!" Junko grinned.

"Um. Umm…" Komaru was still unable to form a proper sentence.

Makoto noticed her sister was a bubbling mess. "Oh, this is my younger sister that I was telling you about."

"Y-Yeah! I'm his younger sister, Komaru Naegi. It's nice to meet you, Maizono-san!"

"Ah. It's nice to meet you too, Komaru-san. I should probably do what I promised your older brother."

"You promised him something?"

"Yes. He asked if I could autograph something for you some weeks ago."

"A-Ah!" Komaru smiled and blushed. "Yes. Yes! Could you sign this?" She held out her hacking gun.

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure we all have our quirks." Sayaka smiled in her practiced manner and signed the converted megaphone.

"Oh! Thank you so much." Komaru smiled with warm gratefulness.

"I'm glad I could make your day."

"This made my entire year! Ahhh!" She turned to her older brother. "Geez, first a nice phone and now Maizono-san's autograph? Thanks so much, Makoto."

"I'm supposed to be the older brother, right? Besides, I missed a couple of birthdays of yours."

"Aw. You know it's not your fault. But, thanks."

"Anyway." Makoto turned back to Sayaka. "You've been walking around town by yourself?"

"Mmhm. The others are famous too so if we stuck together we'd just be drawing crowds. While some of my classmates enjoy the attention, I generally like quieter ways to relax."

"Makes sense. Performing must take a lot out of you."

Junko placed her arm around Makoto's shoulders. "That's so interesting! But, I think Makoto and I should take our leave now. Wouldn't want to burn too much daylight before our beach date."

"Wh—" The former SHSL Lucky Student was dragged away from the group.

"Oh my." Sayaka blushed as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Did I accidentally run into something scandalous?"

"Tch." Toko spat. "In Enoshima's dreams, maybe."

Komaru nervously smiled. "Is Makoto really that light? They're so far away already."

Mukuro exited the store with little fanfare, holding a shopping bag of her own and walking casually away from the area.

"Nah. That girl's freakishly strong." Toko replied.

"A-Anyway, I don't mean to bother you but do you want to hang out with us?" Komaru asked her idol, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you, besides I—"

"Yooo! Hey everyone. It's your favorite SHSL Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata!" Leon was smiling at the girls who were swooning over him along with the baseball fans who were cheering him on. "Hey, you're pretty cute, miss."

"Never mind. Perhaps staying in a group would be a good idea."

* * *

"You know, Hinata-kun, I must say that hearing you request my presence truly warms my heart."

"It's mainly because I know you'd be going after Enoshima."

"Whatever could you mean? I would rather stay away from that disgusting woman as much as possible."

"Yeah, bullshit." Hajime replied. "Did you forget who I am?"

"I truly do apologize."

"You don't really have much time to apologize for everything you've done. Eventually you'll…"

"Ah. My life is insignificant in the grand scheme of things. I have already contributed in bringing hope to your future, Hinata-kun. I would expire without regrets."

The man formerly known as Izuru Kamakura narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "You still don't have any value in your own life?"

Nagito looked away, unwilling to return his intense look. "I'm simply giving all I can for now. I believe that's enough."

"The ends justify the means, right? Guess that part of you still hasn't changed."

"Once again, I apologize. But enough about me. I believe we have some familiar faces nearby."

Hajime turned his attention to where he was pointing toward, spotting Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama discussing something at the beach. They looked similar to how they dressed during the killing game.

"Dammit, Peko. Didn't I tell you to relax? That's the whole point of this place."

"Lowering my guard would be the last thing I wish to do. Even in a place like this, danger always lurks."

"The last thing I need for you is to get a conniption from stressing so much." Fuyuhiko sighed. "I've already lost Natsumi. Don't make me worry myself to death about you."

"I apologize, young master."

Nagito surprised them with his voice. "Ah, greetings Kuzuryu-kun and Pekoyama-san."

"What the fuck?! Where did you come from, Komaeda?"

Peko already drew her blade in response. She glanced over at Nagito before moving her eyes to Hajime. She kept on edge while fixing her glance at the former reserve course student.

"Apologies. I've been with my friend, Hinata-kun."

"First of all…you show up for school after being MIA for months and then just disappear again without a damn trace." Fuyuhiko's voice went from shocked to angry like a flip of a switch. "Now you show up with this guy with two eye colors. The hell kind of crowd do you hang around?"

"I'm not such a bad guy. Nice to meet you. I'm Hajime Hinata."

Both of the yakuza members continued to glare at him.

"I've known Komaeda for a while. He's a pain in the ass sometimes, so I apologize for any weirdness he's been up to."

Fuyuhiko softened his look a bit. "Yeah, well, he can do some real screwy things sometimes. If you're able to handle how nuts he is, you got the patience of a damn saint."

"I would not say I'm insane. I simply have a pure belief in the hope of the world."

"See? His speeches give me the damn creeps."

Hajime moved his look over to Peko. "You know, I know a little bit of swordplay too. Maybe we can spar sometime?"

She somewhat eased up in her stance but continued to be on guard.

"This guy's pretty easygoing. Think he's okay for now, Peko."

"But these two overheard us…"

"Well, no one's gonna listen to Komaeda anyway. And there's something telling me that we can trust Hinata."

The SHSL Kendoka lowered her weapon and sheathed it. "Your intuition?"

"I guess so. Plus, he isn't even in our class. Doubt he's from Hope's Peak either."

"You'd be right on both counts."

"Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Just to make it clear, I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing you and your class are having a class trip on this island?" Hajime stated plainly.

"Yeah. The school figured they would treat us for not having a single one of us flunk our practicals. Honestly, they just want to look better to the public because of what happened."

"The riots, right?"

"Indeed." Peko responded before Fuyuhiko could. "It was all over the news."

"If I may interrupt." Nagito cut in. "I'd like to introduce Hinata-kun to the rest of our class. I'm sure meeting such talented people would be a treat."

Hajime glared back at the SHSL Lucky Student. "No, I don't think…"

"Well, teach's been looking for you. Would probably make sense to drag your ass back to her." Fuyuhiko replied. "Don't struggle."

"I don't intend to." Nagito smiled. "But I do insist you take Hinata-kun with us."

"Yeah, yeah. Would be best to keep him at arm's length just in case he tries to squeal on us."

Peko nodded in affirmation. Hajime sighed as he didn't intend to meet with Chisa this way, but there was no helping it. The two members of Class 77-B led the two back to the hotel where she would be waiting.

* * *

Makoto looked out at the ocean. It was the afternoon and he could see some other tourists roaming the beach. Despite that, the shoreline was fairly empty due to it being an offseason. It made sense why Hope's Peak Academy would send the students on class trips during this time as it was probably very cheap. The weather was still temperate and comfortable. He felt more comfortable than he has been for the past week. The sand was softer than some beds he's ever slept on.

"Yoo-hoo~" A familiar female voice called out to him. He turned toward it and saw Junko wearing a zebra-striped high-cut bikini that accentuated her physical features. "Well? Not bad, huh?"

He looks away from her natural assets. "Er, well…yeah. It does. You did a good job."

"Hmmm." The fashion girl looked slightly disappointed.

"What? I said it looks good."

"Not exactly the reaction I was looking for. Though you're looking like a snack."

"W-Wait, what?!"

"Let this carnivore girl eat up the herbivore man..."

"No thanks."

"You should probably look me in the eye when you say that. Or did I awaken something in you? Hee hee."

Makoto's face broke out in a blush but he continued to stay defiant. He saw off the corner of his eye another person approaching them. He turned to look which prompted Junko to as well.

Mukuro was approaching them with a self-conscious look all over her face. She opted to buy a more traditional sort of swimsuit. It looked like a tight-fitting all-black set of surf-wear that exposed her midsection. She didn't bring her own surfboard, so the look wasn't complete. Still, her well-toned body was in full display despite covering more than Junko's own outfit.

Makoto's blush did not subside.

"Hey, Ikusaba-san. Are you here to swim too?"

She shyly look back at him and her eyes opened wide when she finally got a good look at him. Makoto himself was wearing a spring-green short sleeved collared shirt and some white swimming trunks. The notable part of it was that his shirt was open. His shoulders were wider than she remembered and he was actually quite toned himself. She could not keep her eyes off him.

"N-Naegi…Naegi-kun…!" Those words were all she could utter before fainting.

"W-Whoa!" He ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

She was breathing and her nose was bleeding a little bit. She did not respond to his calls, however.

"Is she sick?"

Junko buried her face in her hand. "More like she can't stop embarrassing herself."

Makoto carefully dragged her body to a nearby palm tree to shade her from the sun. "Hopefully she wakes up soon."

"She should be fine. Physically, at least. What a silly sister of mine. Trying to play a game she can't win like that."

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but would it kill you to be nice to her at least once?"

"U-Ugh. You really drive hard bargains, Makoto." The SHSL Despair bit her lip.

He sighed in response to her hesitation. He figured it was worth a try.

"Anyway, are you going to swim like that?"

"Swimming, huh…?" Junko looked thoughtful. "Well, that'd ruin all the makeup I painstakingly put on. That sounds perfectly despairing! Come on!"

"W-Wait!"

Junko grabbed him as he protested and threw him into the ocean.

* * *

**ANote**

**To: **Team Danganronpa Staff

**From: **[REDACTED], Executive Producer

**cc: **Shareholders, Legal

**Date: **20XX/10/05

**Subject: **V3 Pre-Season

Congratulations to our newest full-time employee, Tsumugi Shirogane. Due to her exceptional work as one of the writers for V2 while as an intern, she has been named the Lead Writer for the upcoming Season V3. Please continue on with your good work. Also, please remember that this is the last season ordered by our parent company [REDACTED]. Do give Shirogane-san your full support for it! My only wish for this season is to be as memorable as possible for the Danganronpa series.

Here are the instructions for staff regarding all incoming contestants as well as general guidelines and policies.

* Make sure to have them sign every single waiver and contract.

* Do not leak any details about the game prior to them being placed inside the Neo World Program.

* Search each contestant for any potential signs of cheating or otherwise any unfair advantage.

* Double-check that the physical and mental evaluations have been properly notarized.

* They are not allowed to enter any area aside from the designated ones under any circumstance.

* Send a copy of the paperwork to legal guardians for their signatures and consent.

* Phones must be turned off while in work areas. No exceptions.

* Leaking any footage or information about the upcoming season is absolutely prohibited. Any employee found to be doing this will be immediately terminated and legal action will be taken against them.

* Any tampering of the game is also strictly prohibited. We don't play favorites.

* Ultimately all decisions must be passed through the lead writer and myself, Executive Producer.

Hopefully any questions you may have about the upcoming season or our studio policies have been answered in this memorandum. Should you have any concerns, you can contact me at [REDACTED] or speak with Shirogane-san yourself. The entire process should take a few weeks which should give us enough content for the season. The first few days will be making sure all pre-season preparations are complete while the actual footage will come from the remaining time. Make sure to keep our contestants calm and ignorant.

Remember our motto: Thrills! Kills! Chills!


	19. Professional's Style

"Wow, really? Do you all that in one day, Maizono-san?"

"Yes. I'm sure you're aware but the life of an idol is demanding on both the body and mind."

Komaru nervously shook her head. "No, I really had no idea. I only get to see the performances and hear the songs. You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Hmph. If that surprises you, I can only imagine how more shocked you'd get learning the truth about being an idol." Toko frowned, glancing over at Kotoko who was unnaturally quiet the entire time they were hanging out.

Sayaka, while maintaining her polite demeanor, immediately countered with, "I can assure you that I did not participate in anything...seedy."

"S-Sure. Whatever you say." Toko dismissed her claim. "No need to hold back in front of these kids."

"Speaking of which, Komaru-san, are you currently babysitting them?"

"Ah no." Komaru looked completely bashful. "I wouldn't say I'm doing that. I guess I'm more of their legal guardian nowadays."

"Really? You're so young." Sayaka gasped in surprise. "Forget about what I've done. You're like a saint!"

"I wouldn't give myself that much credit. These guys are pretty grown already. All I do is make sure they stay out of trouble. Mostly."

The four former Warriors of Hope continued to look pensive toward the SHSL Idol. It was not surprising that they still distrusted those who were older than them.

A cute, unpracticed laugh escaped Sayaka's mouth. "The Naegis are truly kind people."

Toko found herself more irritated than usual. Komaru was eating up the praise. Being complimented by someone you admire made those words far more meaningful in her view. The self-proclaimed normal girl turned beet red.

Kotoko gasped. "Ohhh. Big sis Komaru is so adorbs right now!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes in response. He glanced a bit at Sayaka then sighed. The former Sage of the Warriors of Hope continued to feel uneasy toward the star-studded highschooler.

"Ah! Maizono-kun! There you are." The loud and authoritative voice made the entire group turn their heads in response. Toko bit her lip as she recognized the three people approaching them: Kiyotaka, Mondo and Chihiro. She actually looked at the SHSL Programmer longer than expected – he opted to wear some pants this time rather than some version of a puffy skirt. Despite this, he still looked effeminate and cute.

"Hanging out with some fans, Maizono? Never thought you'd do that sorta thing." Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't take it wrong or anything. It's just you always keep to yourself."

Kiyotaka immediately interrupted the conversation. "You mustn't go too far from the class. As class representative, I want to make sure all of my classmates are safe!"

"I'm fine Ishimaru-kun. Besides, Komaru Naegi-san is a friend."

"A...A friend? Really?!" Komaru's mouth opened into a huge smile.

Toko groaned. While these were her classmates in her reality, the former SHSL Writer wasn't particularly close to any of them in the first place. The amount of people was reaching extremely uncomfortable levels for her. The younger members of the group also seemed to share her feelings about the situation.

"O-Oh. Is she related to Naegi-sensei?" Chihiro's voice was as soft as ever.

"Yes. She's his younger sister." Sayaka replied.

"Nice to meet you, everyone!"

"Younger sis, huh. I'm Mondo Owada. Nice to meecha."

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. Hello."

Mondo cut straight to the chase. "Hey, does this mean your older brother's around here?"

"Yep. He's probably at the beach." Komaru sighed. "Though probably not by himself."

"Wonder when the cat fight will finally happen?" Toko added.

"Oh. Sounds like he's kinda busy." Mondo was trying to keep his composure, but being around all these women made him nervous. "That's alright. He's prolly on some kind of vacation himself."

"S-Something like that." Komaru laughed nervously. "Say, um, has anything strange happened?"

"Eh? Strange?" The SHSL Gang Leader was caught completely off guard by the question. "You mean on the island? Some punks tried to mess with me earlier I guess. But nothing else. Been real quiet around here."

"Okay. That's good to hear." The younger Naegi finished her response with a smile. "I, um, heard that a lot of weird things were happening at Hope's Peak."

"Y-Yeah." Chihiro looked down with a wistful look. "But everything's back to normal now. Your brother really helped us out."

Komaru giggles. "Well, he's always been like that. If there's a way he can help, he'll do it. Even more so now."

"He's a-always so nosy." Toko held her hands together and groaned. In her mind, she finished her sentence. _But that's how he's helped me, too._

As if to emulate the nosiness of Makoto, Kiyotaka spent the last few minutes studying the four young teenagers. Nagisa was the only one who returned the look.

"Can I help you?" The blue-haired youth's tone had a bite to it.

"I was merely wondering why youths such as yourselves are currently not in school! Working for your futures is important!"

A sour expression formed on Nagisa's face. He found himself detesting this high school student. Komaru found herself panicking slightly.

"Oh, well, they just needed some time to unwind. They've had some hard times." The brown-haired girl with an ahoge tried to diffuse the situation.

"Do their parents know what they're doing?" Being sensitive was never one of Kiyotaka's strong suits.

Jataro answered. "W-We don't have any parents. Not anymore."

A thoughtful look was on the SHSL Public Morals Committee Member's face. "Orphans?"

"We're with Big Sis Komaru! Don't worry about us." Masaru replied with a cheery tone. "She's better than our parents ever were!"

"Oh that's..." Komaru found herself touched by his words.

"You shouldn't pry like that, bro." Even Mondo realized what his sworn brother was doing was massively impolite.

A look of shocked anguish washed over Kiyotaka's face. "I...I apologize for my rudeness! I mean no harm!" He went down on his knees and began to kowtow in front of Komaru.

"Nononono...you don't have to apologize like that!" She immediately started to freak out from the old-school begging for forgiveness. It was bizarre. She thought that Toko was quirky, but it seemed a lot of people from her brother's class also had their oddities about them.

"Please stand up, Ishimaru-kun." Sayaka said with a firm tone. "I'm sure none of them were offended by you."

The group of former Towa City residents did not reveal one way or the other. Their silence, however, convinced the teenager with a freshly pressed uniform that there were no hard feelings.

"M-Maybe we should all head back. It's starting to get late. Sakakura-senpai will get mad if we stay out past sundown." Chihiro warned.

"Indeed! It was truly a pleasure to meet all of you, but my classmate is correct. In order to protect ourselves, we have a strict curfew set by our chaperons."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you all. Good night, everyone." Komaru waved as the Class 78 group left the area headed back to their hotel.

"Finally." Toko grimaced. "I was hoping to never ever go back to any class reunions."

"But you're friends with the others, right?"

"T-That's different. They didn't go through hell like we did. All of them have that goofy, innocent look. Besides you shouldn't get too involved with Maizono anyway. Did you forget that she tried to frame your brother?"

"I know she did that. But...well...I've always been a Sayaker. Anyway, what's wrong Toko-chan? You've been on edge more than usual."

"It's just...I-I've got bad vibes about her, okay? If she's still the same girl I knew then she's way more delicate in the head than you're imagining her to be."

A warm smile forms on Komaru's face. "It's okay. You're always watching out for me right? We're partners after all."

"Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me." Toko looked down and blushed slightly. "It's a real headache, you know! You might not cry as much anymore, but you're still c-careless."

"We should head back to where the others are. That boat ride was fun! But I'm pretty tired."

"Ugh. I was feeling kind of sick the whole time. Stupid ocean."

"Wasn't your first big hit about fishermen?"

"I never sailed before recently. I'm over it."

* * *

Fuyuhiko and Peko led Hajime and Nagito back to the hotel they were staying at. It was the very same place where Kyoko had suggested they stay at earlier. Hajime's thoughts began running through his head. Every single possibility and every single answer was rushing through his mind as if it was faster than the speed of light.

The conclusion he came to was that it was merely a coincidence. It was unsatisfying that he came so easily to that answer but he decided to only acknowledge his boredom for the meantime. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Juzo looking over a few students. He knew their faces. Class 78. He remembered each and every one of them from the second killing game that ended up being televised to the entire world. He ignored his animosity for the former SHSL Boxer and continued to focus on the members of Class 77-B.

"Hey, sensei!" The SHSL Yakuza knocked on one of cottages. "You in there?"

A few moments passed by until the door cracked open. A familiar orange-haired smiling face peeked out as she looked at her students.

"Ah, Kuzuryu-kun! Is something the matter?" She peered over at Nagito and Hajime.

"Yeah. We found Komaeda here loitering around on the island. Along with his friend, Hinata."

"Interesting! Here I thought it was going to be a shame for you to miss this trip, but now you're here anyway! Maybe it's your luck?"

"Ah. Perhaps it is, Yukizome-sensei." Nagito smiled. "But enough about me. As you can see, I am fine and well."

Chisa decided to play along. "And I didn't know you had a friend. Hinata-kun, was it?"

"Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise! Likewise! Anyway, thank you both for finding Komaeda-kun for me. You two should enjoy the day more before it gets dark!"

Peko nodded in response and Fuyuhiko sighed. "Well, if you say so. Give 'em an earful, sensei." The two yazuka members departed from the area and Chisa motioned for them to enter the cottage. Both Nagito and Hajime complied. She closed the door behind them.

"...it really has been a while, hasn't it?" Chisa sat down on her bed.

"Ah...have you met Hinata-kun before, sensei?"

"I did. It was only once, but I wouldn't forget that meeting. You're a lot different now. And not because you're Izuru Kamakura."

"I finally realized what you and Nanami-san were both trying to tell me. I'm just sad that it took so long for me to do so." Hajime looked down.

"As a teacher, hearing you say something like that makes it all worthwhile." Chisa smiled. "And the fact that I can tell you that to your face makes me happy."

Hajime couldn't help but smile a little himself. "Sorry to cut to the chase, Yukizome-san, but have you noticed anything strange lately with the class?"

"Hmph. Komaeda-kun was the most strange person out of the entire class. And you didn't even tell me you were from our version of events." Chisa pouted as if she was a young teenager. "Did you really distrust your homeroom teacher?!"

"Ah, I apologize. I was sworn to not reveal anything about our presence. And I did not want to limit our movements."

"Plus." Hajime added. "The last time you were alive you were brainwashed by Enoshima. I didn't want to take unnecessary risks, especially since only Komaeda could get into the academy."

"Your concern for my well-being humbles me greatly, Hinata-kun."

The former SHSL Hope ignored the thinly-veiled flirting for the moment.

Chisa, in surprise, only giggled. "You think I don't understand? Don't worry boys, I'm not upset at all."

Hajime gave out a long sigh. He forgot how to deal with positive, optimistic people.

"And honestly, between you and those former members of Class 78, I really believe you guys can figure out what's been going on behind the scenes. Don't worry. You'll have my support."

Nagito opened his arms wide and smiled. "Once again you have my gratitude. Do not worry. We won't let you down. Our hope depends on this!"

"But honestly, Komaeda-kun, would it be so hard to try and get along with your class? Even though you weren't close to any of them, they were still worried about you."

Nagito smiled. "I would like to, but preventing anything disastrous comes first. Such as the SHSL Despair..."

"Honestly, that girl seems less interested in spreading despair these days. At least in the way she did it before."

"Enoshima isn't one to do the same thing over and over. While that is insanity in its own way, her brand of self-destructive craziness is different." Hajime retorted.

"She is still an aberration that should not be walking this earth. She has greatly affected us all."

Chisa and Hajime narrowed their eyes and softened their faces. Nagito may be insane in his own way, but he was still correct. Junko was still a potential danger they couldn't ignore.

Hajime looked back at Nagito. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

"So I'm guessing the others are on Jabberwock Island, too? Which means Makoto-kun is okay."

"Er... 'Makoto'-kun?"

"He's like a darling little brother." Chisa laughed. "I owe a lot to him, anyway. So does Sakakura-kun and Kyosuke."

"I see." Hajime sighed. _Makoto really works fast, doesn't he?_

"So, you don't have to be so formal with me. You're both graduates of Hope's Peak. Technically."

"You'll always be Yukizome-sensei to me." Nagito responded without a second thought. He could feel the hope emanating from the homeroom teacher. She was genuine.

Chisa looked straight at Hajime expectantly. He lets out another sigh.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Chisa-san."

* * *

Kyoko looked over while in the lobby at a still-damp Makoto walking in from his escapades at the beach. Mukuro, still flustered from her snafu, immediately walked past everyone to presumably hide her shame. Junko gave an intimate-looking embrace which caused Makoto to squirm in response. She giggled after a few minutes of it, let him go, and went on her own – likely to her own room. Hopefully.

Makoto's eyes met Kyoko's and he walked over to her.

"Thanks for handling everything, Kyoko-chan. You didn't have to come to the beach yourself to give us our keys."

"No thanks are necessary, Makoto-kun. After all it was Togami-kun who handled the expenses."

"Is he on his way here?"

"You would think he would not? He said he would be here tomorrow."

A small chuckle comes from the former SHSL Lucky Student. "I guess he's tired of being on the sidelines."

"Most likely. He also mentioned that he had been in negotiations to acquire an entertainment company. I wonder what that was about?"

"If it's what I think it is then it's most likely about the Neo World Program."

"And...what happened with it?" Kyoko crossed her arms, already preparing to be angry at her father.

"They, uh, sold it to an entertainment company."

Kyoko had no words for the sheer idiocy and absolute carelessness of the Hope's Peak administration. Her face darkened and she grit her teeth slightly.

"A-Anyway it sounds like Togami-kun has it handled. It's his element after all."

The lavender-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "I suppose so. Did you have fun with your mortal enemy?"

"As much as I could, I guess. It's been a while since I've swam in the actual ocean. Do you swim?"

"Mmm. During school events I would. But I normally don't do so." A smirk formed on her face. "Were you hoping to see me in a swimsuit?"

Makoto started blushing. "Ah, well, hahaha...I...wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Such a greedy man. But I'm still flattered." Kyoko closed her eyes. "Since you're free, shall we spend some time together? Before Junko decides to ruin it, I'm sure."

"Aside from that last part, I'd love to." Makoto smiled.

The two former Future Foundation members headed for the lounge. Much like the Neo World Program, the real version of the room had a lot of arcade and miscellaneous games strewn about. There were a few other tourists playing games in their own groups. None of the Hope's Peak students could be seen currently, nor were there any others from their own motley crew.

"I'm not much of a gamer, unfortunately."

"It's okay."

"Hm." Kyoko moved over to one of the arcade games. "It does not mean I would be opposed to trying it."

"Really?" Makoto's face lit up. "I mean, this is kinda really old school for me. I don't think I've ever played this. But arcade games aren't usually too hard to pick up."

"Then we'll learn it together."

The first few tries were absolute failures. While Makoto himself was laughing it off, Kyoko looked more focused with every death. Noticing her determination, Makoto gave in more effort until they were able to clear many levels with just one credit. A smile crept on her face at their triumphs.

"You're really having fun with this."

Kyoko glanced over at her partner. "I never understood the appeal before this. But now I do. Though I believe I wouldn't enjoy this as much if I were playing by myself."

"There's nothing wrong with being a casual gamer."

"I...I never said there was." A blush formed on her face. "Hmph. Are you deflecting again?"

Makoto sighed. "No. Or if I am, I'm really not doing this on purpose."

"It certainly makes sense. You've found yourself on the defensive for the past several weeks. It's a natural reaction."

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Sorry. But I really had fun. I don't know if you'd want to do this again specifically..."

"Hmhm. Perhaps, Makoto-kun. Though I would be happy to have more interactions like this in general."

"Me too. Oh, um, about that date..."

"Hm? Did you have some ideas?"

"Well, I mean, I'd like for it to fall on a special occasion personally."

Kyoko pondered for a short while. She figured out what he meant. "That would be very sweet of you. Sure. That sounds perfect." The detective moved closer toward him and paused for a few moments, staring intensely at him.

Makoto returned her look while mostly unsure of what she was attempting to do. After a few moments, she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes shot open and his cheeks started to burn slightly.

"A-Ah. Kyoko-s...Kyoko-chan."

"Hm." Her face continued to be unreadable. "That's funny. I thought a cheek kiss would not phase you by now."

"What? Because of Junko? No way. I'm still freaked out whenever she does one."

"You aren't entirely skittish to it, either." She sighs in relief, then looks at him with determination. "I'll be looking forward to that date."

Clearing his throat and looking away. "That'll, um, that's good to hear."

The sound of new footsteps walking inside caused the pair to turn toward the people who were entering. They could recognize them – they were from Class 77-B.

"Ugh. This is what they have for entertainment on the island?" The SHSL Classical Dancer snickered, covering her mouth. "Seriously? I guess it's perfect for the dumbasses that we've run into so far."

"We're not here to play games, to be fair, Hiyoko-chan." The SHSL Photographer let out a nervous smile. "We just need to find the thing that Chiaki-chan lost."

The girl with an iconic hairstyle pouted and crossed her arms. "Nanami-nee can be so thoughtless sometimes. But this is probably the best place to look."

Kyoko began to walk over to the two students with Makoto following close behind. Mahiru immediately noticed their approach.

"Ah, you're Kyoko Kirigiri-san, correct?" The redheaded girl did a respectful bow. She glanced over to Makoto with a far less respectful look.

"Oh, I think I've seen this guy before. He was on the news during the riots."

"Hm? But I don't think I've ever seen him on campus."

"My name is Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you. If I'm correct you're Mahiru Koizumi and this must be Hiyoko Saionji."

A nervous expression formed on the so-called elder sister of the duo. "I know that Hope's Peak students are supposed to be famous but...it's always really weird to be recognized in public."

"Awww Koizumi-nee. You get used to it. After all, I am a famous dancer. The best of the best!" Hiyoko looked at Makoto with a wide smile on her face. "Well, did you want my autograph?"

"I'll have to decline for the moment, thanks."

"It's your loss." Hiyoko looked away and pouted again.

Kyoko cut straight to the chase. "What did Nanami-san lose?"

"Oh, um, she lost her Game Girl. Some of us have been looking around for it."

"Feh. She could always get a new one. This is ridiculous!" The shorter girl crossed her arms in her kimono.

"I guess we could pool our money to do that. But I'd rather just find the thing instead. It shouldn't be too hard to run into, right?" Mahiru replied.

Kyoko was busy evaluating both of the girls. Neither of them seemed suspicious or acted strange at all. They were similar to their pre-despair incarnations.

"I see. I'm afraid neither of us have seen it."

"Really? Aw." Mahiru looked discouraged but immediately snapped back to her usual cheery self. "Let's take a quick look around then move onto the next place."

Hiyoko did not look anywhere as enthused as her partner did. The two decided to investigate the rest of the room while Makoto and Kyoko decided to leave.

"I suppose that's two suspects off of the list." The gloved detective dusted off her sleeves. The arcade machines weren't very well-maintained.

"That's good. It's progress." Makoto smiled. "But it's been a really long day, hasn't it?"

"Yes, well, even though being on a boat is more relaxing than being on a plane it still takes a lot out of you."

"That's true. I guess our cottages should be close to one another."

"It's an off-season, so there were plenty of vacancies."

"I'll make sure to tell Komaru where theirs are."

"Always dependable." Kyoko smiled. They finally arrived at what Makoto presumed to be Kyoko's cabin. "If you ever need anything, I'll be right next door."

"I'll keep it in mind." He looked over to the right side and saw his own cabin. Watching Kyoko enter her own lodging, he was honestly looking forward to relaxing before having dinner. Using the keycard he was given, he opened it. At this point he wasn't too surprised to find that someone was waiting for him inside.

"Welcome home, darling!" Junko was on his bed while laying on her stomach. No longer in her bikini, she opted to wear a loose fitting shirt exposing one of her shoulders covering whatever bottoms she was wearing. Most likely short-shorts. "So did you want a bath, maybe a romantic dinner for two...or did you just want little ol' me?"

Makoto didn't even bother replying. He closed the door and began to walk away from his own cabin.

"Hey!"

* * *

Hajime and Nagito finished exchanging information with Chisa and found themselves waiting in the lobby. It was almost dinner time and it would be a perfect time to gather together in order to compile what information they found during their first day at Jabberwock Island.

"...Hinata?"

Hajime turned to a gruff male voice belonging to a man holding a manga book, walking next to a pale blue-haired girl in an advanced-looking wheelchair. He recognized one of them. The man was Yasuke Matsuda – the one who operated on him during the Izuru Kamakura Project.

"Matsuda."

"Still cold, huh? You ended up being right though. Going to Hope's Peak was a mistake."

Immediately realizing this was a lead, Hajime continued to play along. Nagito was curiously observing the other three people.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what exactly happened to you there." Hajime shifted his eyes toward the chair-bound woman. "And you are?"

A screen lit up showing a beloved bunny mascot on screen. It answered for her. "Miaya Gekkogahara. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. My name is Hajime Hinata. This is..."

"We've met already." Nagito didn't even form a polite smile toward the SHSL Neurologist.

"What's with the eye, Hinata? Some kind of edgy trend?"

"Something like that. So what happened, Matsuda?"

"I got into deep shit. Unfortunately for me, they still wanted my talent. So I'm here with my prison guard." He glares at the former SHSL Therapist. "At least the place is nice. The sun really hurts my eyes, though."

A bunch of typing came from Miaya. "So you're the mysterious childhood friend."

"It's not like I've ever went to Hope's Peak Academy. So I guess I'd automatically be mysterious."

"Fair enough." Was her reply from Usami's avatar.

"Tch. Was hoping you wouldn't get involved. Though the fact that the SHSL Lucky Student is with you probably means you got involved already." Yasuke closed his manga.

"Hey, don't worry about me too much. You're going to get grey hairs." Hajime replied.

"Yes. Hinata-kun is quite capable. Truly a beacon of hope."

Yasuke and Miaya looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"So what are you two doing here on this island for? I spoke with Chisa-san already and she didn't mention that you were in her class."

Miaya quickly typed out a response. "To be away from the school for a week would be good for his mental health. They approved my request. He's the only one from Class 77-A here."

"I guess that was a good idea. Last thing I need is more of Murasame's grandstanding or that weirdo SHSL Botanist."

"Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you but we have an end-of-day session scheduled." The Usami avatar recited. Yasuke rolled his eyes as he followed Miaya to another section of the hotel. Hajime watched them until they were out of sight.

"Truly an interesting development, don't you think?" Nagito smiled.

"Yeah. We didn't know each other aside from him messing with my head before. This is a big change. He's supposed to be Enoshima's childhood friend, I believe."

"Yes. However, this time he is _yours._"

Hajime pondered for a few moments. "That means that whoever is behind this has been here for a long time. Which confirms Enoshima and Chisa-san as also "victims" of being brought to this place."

"Interesting! From the sounds of it, this person was trying to see if changing things would bring about any meaningful change."

"Heh. Guess that was lucky."

"But was it yours or mine?"

"It doesn't matter. What's important is that we made headway into this case."

"Very true. As expected of you, Hinata-kun." Nagito began to think over what they just learned and then voiced his thoughts. "But what confuses me is why they would bring back undesirables. Would it not make sense to either get rid of them or neutralize them somehow?"

"We aren't dealing with someone who thinks like me. Remember what I said? This person isn't afraid of making mistakes. And it doesn't seem like they want to necessarily fix them right away. The more important thing is that whoever is responsible wants something from the classes that are on the island right now."

"Ah! That makes sense. And we would be able to see how they do it."

"I'm not really a fan of using these versions of our friends as bait, but we need to draw out the culprit. They're not going to reveal themselves for the hell of it."

Their version of Chiaki finally entered the lobby. She immediately noticed her two friends and walked up to them. "Hey hey."

"Hi, Nanami." Hajime replied. "Were you able to find anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary on the first island." She pouted and looked down. "Though that wouldn't be much of a mystery game if we could find it right away."

"True. The other islands might have clues or leads. The mastermind isn't particularly squeaky clean in execution here."

"Yeah, I understand Hajime-kun. But I was wondering." She puffed up her cheeks as she placed her finger on her chin. "Would stopping the person behind this really stop all the weird things that have been happening?"

"Probably not entirely. This world's long past compromised. But they're still actively trying to mess with things. At worst, it could cause the dimension to collapse."

"Then we'd better keep searching."

"I wouldn't want you to overheat." Hajime nervously sighed. "Even androids have limits, you know."

"You're right. Maybe I should take a rest. Last thing I need is to start napping all over the place again."

Hajime laughed. "Yeah, that was definitely a problem."

"Then shall we head off for dinner. I've been seeing members of people who...share our affliction...headed toward the dining area."

The former reserve course student started moving as if on queue. "Yeah. Hey, I wonder if the orange juice is better here than in the simulation..."

* * *

**ANote**

Shuichi found himself staring from a distance at a beautiful blonde haired girl while at the facility. The entire affair was strange from start to finish. After his uncle signed some waivers, some suited men decided to "abduct him" in an unmarked van. They assured him that it was all part of the Danganronpa show. While he didn't discount the idea that they wanted to try and make the footage as genuine as possible, being "kidnapped" is not exactly how he imagined being taken to the studio.

At least that was where he assumed he was being taken to. Eventually he found himself in an unmarked facility on an island off the mainland with a group of 14 others. He deduced that the last person wouldn't be joining them as that individual would probably be the mastermind and was an actual employee of the company.

The amount of budget this show had baffled the young man in a hat. He decided to try and observe the others quietly. He was never really good at small talk or introducing himself to others. That is, until a purple-haired man with a goatee decided to disrupt his plans.

"Heya! I'm Kaito Momota!" He extended a hearty handshake. "Nice to meet ya."

"O-Oh. I'm, um, Shuichi Saihara." He returned it, though his grip was nowhere near the strength of the boisterous boy.

"Hehe. I just wanted to let you know that I plan on winning this Killing Game!"

"Erm...isn't it cocky of you to just announce that in front of everyone? How exactly are you going to win it?"

"By murdering everyone else of course! No hard feelings, right?"

Shuichi found himself baffled by how friendly Kaito is despite his words.

"Ah, here it goes." Kaito sighed and rubbed his neck. "I mean it's not like we're killing each other for real, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Shuichi sighed. "You only need to kill one person and trick everyone else that you didn't do it."

"No fooling? Wow, that sounds a lot easier. Thanks, Shuichi! Wanna be my sidekick?"

"I don't think sidekicks can win."

"Ah, seriously?" Kaito groaned. "That's pretty crap. But if you decide to do it anyway, I'll make sure it'll be worth your while! After all, nothing's ever really impossible. Especially if you have money and fame."

"Are you even a fan of Danganronpa?"

"Nah. Not really. I joined because, well, I'd like to be rich and famous. I'm sure some other guys here are the same. And with that, I can probably do a lot more things now!"

Despite Shuichi being irked at how Kaito was chosen despite no knowledge of the series, he indulged him a bit. "Like what?"

"Going to space of course! It's always been a dream of mine."

"Space, hm?" Shuichi thought about it. It sounded lonely to him, to be honest.

"Either way, we're gonna be great pals, Shuichi! I just know it."

The fact that this optimistic man was a little bit too casual about the whole affair had the dark blue-haired boy intrigued. There were others in the crowd of people who looked completely confused about this person.

"Ah, well...that'd be nice." Shuichi decided to smile in response. His eyes wandered again to the blonde woman. She was now looking straight at him which caused the pale-skinned boy to break eye contact. As bold as her posture was, she immediately went over to him.

"Hey. Saihara-kun." She smiled sweetly toward him.

"I-I don't believe we've met." He still couldn't make eye contact with her.

"My name is Kaede Akamatsu. Nice to meet you."


	20. With a Strong Heart

Dinner inside the dining area was lively. It was a familiar scene for those who were in the Neo World Program, but the rest of the party were enjoying the resort food to varying degrees. Though everyone stood relatively close to each other, people showed their preferences in who they wanted to interact with. Somethings, from Makoto's point of view, never changed. Still, a nice relatively relaxing mealtime with everyone was a nice change of pace. Suddenly some food was flung at him from his side. Glancing at where it came from, it wasn't much of a surprise when he immediately spotted Junko grinning straight at him. Wiping off the debris off of his face, he narrowed his eyes while she returned a more innocent look.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "Typical Enoshima."

"Lighten up, purple chick!" Junko stuck her tongue out at her. "All that stressing's going to turn all that hair into gray. But then it'd be a better look for what you really are."

"Hmph. I'm capable of having fun. I have something you lack, though. Self-control."

The fashion icon rolled her eyes and laughed while the detective looked away from her.

A sigh escapes Makoto's lips. He was hoping for at least some sort of common ground to be reached at some point. But these two girls seemed irreconcilable. For good reasons, he knew, but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He noticed Mukuro was a distance away along with Hina, throwing glances toward him every so often during the meal. Now that he's had some time to actually get his bearings from all the insane things that happened to him recently, he frowned at how complicated things became. Even though this was a world where there was no Tragedy, it just became that more confusing for him.

"You've been awfully quiet for a while, Makoto-kun." Kyoko picked a stray crumb from his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Ah...it's just..." Makoto forms a half-smile. "Nah, I'm just thinking too much again."

"You're not the type to idly think. Not anymore."

"I think there's a few things that don't need to be said. It's not too hard to figure it out, right?"

"While I might know what it is, it still means a lot when I hear it." Kyoko looked straight at him with a neutral expression.

"Yeah. I know." Makoto laughed softly in response. "I'm just glad to know you're in my corner. I guess I'm grateful."

His words completely caught her off guard. "Saying things like that so haphazardly is so..." A touch of red spread on her face.

"Funny how he makes you turn into a little girl for a few minutes." Junko said with a tinge of venom.

"A shame the opposite isn't true for you." Was the former vice headmistress' retort.

"Please. I'm willing to have some mature times with him." She finished her statement with a wink. Makoto almost choked on the barbecue he was eating. After tapping his chest with his fist a few times he finally swallowed his surprise and gasped for air.

"Naegi-kun." A shy, yet friendly voice called to him from behind. He turned slightly and saw Mukuro there. "Can we...talk?"

"Oh! Of course, Ikusaba-san." He quickly followed the former SHSL Soldier out of the eating area before another round of mudslinging came from Junko and Kyoko. Alone in the area with the stairs, Mukuro finally turned around to talk with him.

"I've been...talking to Hina-san."

"Oh? That's good. You two seem a lot closer."

"Well we both have physical talents. It seems we had common ground with that and...other things. If only I had realized this sooner..."

"You shouldn't really feel that way. I'd say this whole experience has been something along those lines for a lot of things." Remembering her confession he gave a small smile. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer immediately. "It's been a while since we've talked like this."

A nervous laugh inadvertently leaves Makoto's mouth. "Look, about what I feel for you..."

Mukuro shook her head. "You...you don't need to say it." She held her right arm with her left hand.

"Ikusaba-san, I—"

"I'm not as cool as Kirigiri-san nor as appealing as my sister. It's...understandable." Despite her words, she looked pained.

Makoto sighed as he scrambled to form his next sentence.

"Even so, I...I can't help my feelings. I couldn't end up hating my sister for what she did to me. And I still can't stop loving you."

He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Naegi-kun, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I want to...I want to be your shield."

"Excuse me?"

"Even though you don't feel the same way about me, I'm forever grateful to you. It's probably why I still love you. I want to protect you."

"Ikusaba-san."

"The first choice I ever made in my life was joining Fenrir. I want this to be my second choice." A small, but sad smile appears on her face. "I'm tired of always watching from afar. So I would like..."

"Are you sure you want to do something like this?"

"I've always lived my life in service to others. For many different reasons. It's, for better or worse, who I am at my core. I'm sorry, Naegi-kun."

"...if it's your choice then I can't really be disappointed, now can I?"

She lit up despite her disappointment. "So that means..."

"Remember what I said? I can't really stop you from making your own decisions. You still chose to care about Junko and you're willing to go this far for me. If this is something you can look back and be proud of then I'm not going to judge you for it."

"You're not making it any easier to try and get over you." Mukuro's eyes misted but she was smiling. "You really are one-of-a-kind."

* * *

Hajime walked over to Monaca's lodgings after the chaotic meal was complete. Arriving in front of the room, Nagito just exited that very room himself.

"You should stop babying her, Komaeda."

"Ah. Well, she wouldn't even bathe without my assistance. Pitiable. In some ways I had her turn out like this."

"While that's true, she's still a fully capable teenager." Hajime sighed and looked away momentarily. "Anyway just leave the rest to me. I need to ask what she's found out on her end of things."

"Of course, Hinata-kun. Good night."

"You better sleep this time, alright?"

"Such kind words will help." Nagito smiled and walked off to his own cabin. Hajime knocked on the door several times before entering.

"Ah! Big bro Hajime." Monaca sat up from laying on her stomach on her bed. True to Nagito's cleaning prowess, whatever junk food wrappers and other assorted messes were cleaned out of the room. She even put down the game she was playing and gave him her full attention.

At first it was flattering that she idolized him in a way, but it quickly grew to be extremely strange for him. No wonder she got along fairly well with Nagito. They most likely talked about him occasionally.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me use your parts for making Nanami-san."

"It's no problem!" She smiled normally.

"Were you able to find out anything about Jabberwock on your end?"

"Umm..." Monaca tapped her chin and looked thoughtful. "Not really. Even looking over big sis Chiaki's footage, there really wasn't anything weird about the first island or the waters around it."

Hajime couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "You've been getting along with her, haven't you?"

The former mastermind pouted angrily. "No way! She's just a stupid robot. Just a silly A.I. that barely knows how the world works."

"You treat her better than how you treat most humans, Monaca."

"Y-Yeah, but Mona- I'm not supposed to be nice with a rival! That's not how any of this works!"

"Rival? Seriously?"

The former Towa heiress looked him straight in the eye. "She took on the form of someone you held dear, right? Am I wrong in assuming you have some affection for her?"

"More like a little sister. She's not exactly the... poor girl... who died." He swallowed his bitterness and regret to continue the conversation. "Besides, Nanami-san already said she's bad at dating sims anyway."

"Hmph. So my rival is the human one, is it?"

"You know I'm not going to let you do anything to her, much less anyone, right?"

"Well of course! You are essentially the SHSL Übermench." She very visibly cheers and crushes. "So cool!"

"You really make it sound better than it actually is." Hajime sighed. "Just keep an eye out for any strange activity. And don't do an all-nighter again."

"Awww but I'm almost finished with my playthrough!"

"Seriously, I don't need Komaeda to be your servant. You're a big girl now, aren't you?"

"Tch. I guess." Monaca pouted. "I thought you didn't like him."

"There's things about him I don't like. But ultimately he ended up being a good enough friend."

"Fine, fine. I'll...try to shower more."

"Not just that." Hajime crossed his arms. "You need to go outside more, too."

"What?! Ew! No! Not the sun!"

"You know, most people who say that sort of stuff are just being facetious. But for you it's actually a problem."

"Ughh.." Monaca couldn't help but being a little bratty toward her new idol. "Fine I'll...try to go to the beach. But I'm bringing my games out with me!" She crossed her arms. "The glare is going to be so bad."

"Hey, I never said you had to exercise. Though that'd be a good idea too."

"I'll pass..."

"Fine, fine. This is still progress."

* * *

Komaru woke up in her cabin. She looked over and saw Toko still sleeping soundly. At the very least she smelled more like the sea rather than what she normally did. Ending up on a resort island during a strange plot she barely understood was frankly a not-too-surprising development of her not-so-normal life at this point.

At least I can catch up on my anime.

While she was browsing through her phone, she decided to peek out her window. She immediately saw two people she had never met before walking from the cottages. She could barely make out their conversation.

"...we'll...in trouble."

"Important..."

Watching the redhead and smaller blonde girl walking away farther and farther away, she decided to stop eavesdropping and continued to figure out what the status of her favorite shows were in this dimension. Toko eventually stirred from her slumber, trying to hide away from the shining tropical sun shining through.

"Argh...s-seriously? Just five more minutes..."

"Don't think the sun's going to let you get those, Toko-chan."

Another groan comes from her partner as she finally decides to rise from the bed. "And I was having a nice dream this time."

"Oh? Ew."

"H-Hey! Like you're one to talk, Cumaru."

"That joke's still not funny."

"Can we go and get breakfast already? I wanna get there before it gets too crowded like last night."

"Yeah, sure." Komaru stretches as she goes to put on more clothes. "Need to check on the kids, too."

"Mm." Toko sat up and squinted toward the intrusive light. "They're...not so bad to have around, you know?"

"Really? You told me it was a super stupid idea."

"I-I know. But they've kinda grown on me. Don't tell them I said that."

The not-super-high-school-level girl laughed in response. "Sure."

After a few minutes of preparations, the two girls exited their lodging and almost immediately found Nagisa leaning against a wall in the early hours of the morning.

"Shingetsu-san? I know you're up early usually but..." Komaru didn't mask her concern. "What's up?"

"Just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

Toko didn't look him straight in the eye. "About that pickled brat?"

"No! Not Monaca-chan." Nagisa pinched the bridge of his own nose. "I haven't felt that way about her since she...kissed me." His look made no attempt at hiding how much disgust he had for what she pulled on him.

"S-So whats wrong? Got the teenage feels?" Toko looked at him this time.

"Maybe? I don't know. I'm trying to figure out something."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Komaru said in a soft voice. "It's not like we're both that much older."

"I don't think you guys can help me with this one."

"What? Why not, Shingetsu-san?"

"It's just..." Nagisa sighed and recomposed himself. "It's embarrassing."

"Really? It c-can't be that bad." Toko bit her thumb slightly. "Don't be a big baby about it."

"Come on, Toko-chan. Don't be like that. We're not going to force him to talk or anything."

Nagisa's look intensified. "Promise you two won't say anything?"

"Sure. We promise."

"Ugh. F-Fine."

"So I—"

"Morning!" Kotoko walked up looking cheery in new clothes.

"Aaaaah!" Nagisa almost jumped as if he was a cat. "N-Never mind. I'll see you guys at breakfast." He walked quickly away, leaving the girls in complete confusion.

"Huh? What's up with him? Haha, he was kinda like a kitty. Really adorbs." Kotoko smiled.

"B-Beats me. Guys are just so confusing sometimes." Toko replied.

Komaru thought to herself for a few moments and then turned over to the former child actress. "Where's Daimon-san and Kemuri-san?"

"Oh, those two idiots are already eating. I went to go get you guys."

The younger Naegi's stomach grumbled slightly as she laughed nervously. "Oh. Yeah, we have been out here for a while, huh? Let's get going then."

"Finally. I'm starving." Toko complained.

"I wonder if they serve tuna eyeballs or kangaroos for breakfast?"

"Seriously Komaru, you have screwed up taste buds."

* * *

Makoto's morning wasn't as peaceful as he was hoping it'd be. He was sitting on his bed, looking straight at a tied up Junko with an unhappy looking pair consisting of Kyoko and Hajime. Mukuro also happened to be awake as she leaned against the doorway.

"So what happened this time?" Makoto was still groggy from being woken up suddenly.

Hajime rubbed his forehead. "We caught her planting things all over the first island."

"Aw! You two ruined the surprise! Killjoys."

"What was she planting?"

Kyoko crossed her arms in contempt. "Various things. Explosives. Security cameras. I'm unsure where she even procured it all. Or, more importantly, how many potential victims we would have had on our hands."

"Aw come on! I wasn't going to sink the island or anything." Junko adopted her cutesy persona. "A peaceful place like this could sure use some shaking up!"

"With explosives?! Junko." Makoto groaned.

"You know what they say about idle hands, Makoto. Upupupupu."

"Could you direct your energies into something more constructive, please?!"

Junko broke out into a smile. "Oh, you mean like creating a fun game we can all play? Sounds interesting."

"No!"

"You don't even know what kind of a game I wanted to make. Come on." She pouted.

"I'm pretty sure we've already experienced the boring punchline you were going to make with that one." Hajime's face maintained its neutrality. "Between you and Monaca, I figured I would have a handful. Thanks a lot, Kirigiri-san."

"Don't mention it." Kyoko kept her eyes fixated on her mortal enemy. "After all, we are working together. And the last thing we need is an Enoshima-brand surprise."

"Sorry, you two. I had no idea what she was doing." Makoto sighed. "What do you two recommend I do here?"

Hajime grit his teeth. "Aside from the obvious thing you refuse to do, the only alternative is something that she probably wants. Typical."

"You just have to learn how to play to win, Kamakura." Junko stuck out her tongue at him.

Kyoko cut in. "I'd say lock her up in the brig. But I doubt it'd hold her for very long. And that might create more problems down the line."

"Aw...can I stay tied up, though?" Her unsettling grin made an appearance.

Hajime narrowed his eyes in response while Kyoko continued to look straight at her with her iron mask of non-expression.

"Seriously, what were you trying to accomplish here?"

"Oh? Were you expecting a grand plan of some sort? You alright know what my goal is."

"And how does this exactly tie into that goal of yours?"

"I'm right here in your room now, aren't I?"

Makoto couldn't help but grumble a little bit. "You know that I've been trying to focus on what's going on here."

"Pfft. Is it really that bad?"

The SHSL Hope could help but widen his eyes. "What? You of all people know how bad it can get."

"Sure. That's the worst case scenario. But what if the world turns into something a little more exciting? We can't say for sure, right?" Junko inched closer, despite being her hands tied by the rope.

"The entire dimension could collapse, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Aren't you supposed to be the annoyingly optimistic one? Or did you finally catch a case of despair?"

Kyoko and Hajime watched them closely, not saying a word. Mukuro felt uneasy.

"It's not right for someone to just one person or a few people to decide what happens to everyone else here. It's not our right at all."

"So what? This isn't like where we're from, Makoto! No one's going to thank you. You're not going to be paraded through the streets and celebrated worldwide."

He cracked a small smile. "Sure. Maybe a part of me wanted to be extraordinary. That's why I went to Hope's Peak Academy after all. But not to the extent of what happened."

"...it just wouldn't be fair, wouldn't it? Why do you want to make the world happy if you won't be?"

Regret and anxiousness washed over Hajime as he remembered a similar uestion that she posed to him when she first met "Izuru Kamakura" in his cell. He knew what he himself ended up choosing. And he expected he knew what Makoto would answer in kind. But he still wanted to see and hear it with his own senses.

"Who said I'm not happy now? I've got good friends. I'm healthy and in one piece. Honestly, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now." Makoto smiled, his teeth showing. "Sure, I could do nothing right now. But the way you're trying to sell it to me is giving me no choice but to oppose it."

"Ugh! Still so stubborn. But I guess I wouldn't be deeply in love with you if you weren't!" A cheeky and throaty laugh came from her as she undid her ropes. Kyoko and Hajime were not surprised at all by this development.

"You're too intense sometimes." Makoto responded. "But...I get that's what makes it you."

"Yes, well, that intensity could be toned down a bit more. For the sake of everyone else here, of course." Kyoko chided. "She seems content, regardless. What a troublesome girl."

"Typical Enoshima." Was all that Hajime could muster from his mouth.

"I'm just glad it didn't escalate further." Mukuro finally said.

Junko groaned as she casually sat next to Makoto. "Seriously, sis, how much more disappointing can you get?"

The former SHSL Soldier ignored her taunt and looked over at Makoto. "Sorry about waking you up early."

"It's fine. It was important." A yawn escaped from his lips as he raised an eyebrow toward the mastermind grinning next to him.

"As much as I would like to continue babysitting the SHSL Despair, Togami-kun should be docking in port soon." Kyoko uncrossed her arms and turned around. "Do keep her out of trouble."

Hajime smirked. "Well she is kind of a troublesome creature. Thought of buying her a collar, Naegi-san?"

"E-Excuse me?"

Junko giggled. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Makoto just showed a look of bewilderment and disgust. After the immediate reaction finally passed from his face, he turned toward the former SHSL Detective. "Alright. Keep me posted, Kyoko-chan."

"Of course." She walked past Hajime and Mukuro to head toward her objective.

"So you've found nothing else on the first item, Hinata-san?"

"Sadly. Though it was most likely going to be the case. I'd imagine the fifth island may have something. That's just simple deduction, though.

"It's still pretty far away." Makoto added. "But it would make the most sense."

"Well, it's not like any Monobeasts are blocking the way. I plan on heading there with Komeda and Nanami soon."

"Hey, good luck."

Hajime chuckled. "You know I already have that."

"Doesn't hurt to wish it now, does it?"

A sigh escaped from the artificial SHSL Hope. "I guess not. I shouldn't be surprised with how laid back you are."

"I just have a lot of faith in everyone, I guess."

"Aw. Even me?" Junko moved her face closer.

"In...some ways, yeah." Makoto replied. "But could you NOT try to cause massive property damage?"

"So bodily damage is okay?"

"Absolutely not!"

Mukuro couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

* * *

Komaru stretched her arms out as she looked out at the ocean. Reading some manga on her phone (from legal sources, mind you) while relaxing at the beach ended up being way better than she imagined. Toko, on the other hand, was hiding under an umbrella that they bought warily eying the sun. She kept a silent, but watchful eye on the former Warriors of Hope as they were enjoying their time in the sand. Scanning the shoreline for any potential weirdos that would try to approach them, she immediately spotted a familiar-looking blonde man walking with a smelly fortune teller and Kyoko.

"M-Mas...Togami-sam—ugh. Togami-san is here!" She continued fighting her inward excitement over the attractive young business heir.

"Huh?" Komaru looked up. "Oh! Togami-san and...that's Hiro-san, right?"

"Ugh. I was hoping not to notice." Toko sighed.

The trio of former Future Foundation members approached them in their little umbrella.

"Good morning." Kyoko greeted with a professional tone. "I trust nothing strange occurred for you all this morning?"

"Ah, nope! Not at all Kirigiri-san!" Komaru smiled as she put away her new phone. "Everything's been kinda like a normal vacation should be."

"I'm glad that you're all relaxing, but you shouldn't forget why we're here in the first place."

"Of course not! Right, Toko-chan?"

The former SHSL Literary Girl in question was busy trying to avoid contact with her former self-proclaimed beloved. "That's why I'm here. She won't forget, I promise that."

"Hmph." Byakuya finally sounded off. "At the very least you two aren't complete slackers. More than I can say than a certain one with an atrocious hairstyle."

"Wh-whoa, hey Togami-chi!" Hiro sighed. "My hair is totally awesome, dude."

"Your hair and breath stinks. Did you not use the products I gave you?"

"Uh...I mean..."

Byakuya was far from amused as he crossed his arms.

"Honestly, you're a lost cause Hiro." Toko snapped in reflex. "Ergh..." She groaned and bit her lip.

The heir to the Togami estate shifted his eyes over at the young teenagers. "I've been informed that you took these troublemakers under your wing. Well, considering that much larger threats are able to roam free I'll allow this for the moment."

Komaru lit up. "Really? Thanks Togami-san!"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on all of them myself. I am capable of this with the resources at my disposal."

Even Komaru found herself unnerved with his boasting. "Well...you're giving them a chance. That's the important part."

"Indeed. Consider it me repaying you for your deeds back in Towa City."

"Sure." The heroine of said city nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the rest of us have some discussions to attend to. Especially with that boneheaded older brother of yours." The SHSL Heir didn't even wait for any responses as he continued toward the resort in his all-black suit. Komaru and Toko watched them walk away for a long while.

"He's always so serious, isn't he?"

"I-I think it's cool." Toko couldn't help but show a perverted smile on her face.

"You know, I thought you would be all over him when we met up with everyone at the rebuilt Hope's Peak. What happened?"

"Oh...well...after all that's happened, I can't really live in my delusions anymore."

"Wow! You came to that realization all on your own? I'm really happy for you."

"H-Hey!" Toko pointed angrily at her. "Besides, I didn't get to it on my own. It was all your fault!"

Komaru was shocked. "Wait, what? What did I do?"

"I can't have my d-delusions anymore because you genuinely w-wanted to spend time with me. E-Even though I kept doing things wrong, s-saying the wrong things, you...you n-never ran away."

"Toko-chan..."

"You even started showing up in my dreams! Ugh!"

"Aaah! W-We...wait, hold on...!"

"At first you were just some...kind of...bit character in them. But then more and more you just..." A splash of red covered her morose face.

"That's uh...I never knew."

"I used to think your brother was a dense idiot but it seems that it's more of a Naegi thing." Toko looked away. "You must think I'm terrible now."

"What? No. I really like you, too, Toko-chan!"

"R-Really? You're not just saying this out of pity?"

"Of course not. You're my partner. We have our fights here and there, but I'm genuinely happy to be with you."

Toko looked down and didn't say another word. Komaru studied her face, and she saw a small and faint smile.

* * *

"Ugh. This is why I don't like party games." Monaca was whining about another loss handed to her by the android Chiaki. "Let. Me. Win!"

"Sorry, Monaca-chan. But as a bearer of the name Chiaki Nanami, losing at Marko Party is out of the question."

A big pout from the green-haired girl came as she crossed her arms in a huff. Chiaki in response pouted back. The two found themselves with puffed up cheeks toward each other for a good couple of minutes. Hajime found himself amused at the two girls who, for all intents and purposes, would be mortal enemies otherwise.

"You two done?"

"Oh! Hi, big bro Hajime!" Monaca smiled widely for him. "Did you need something?"

"I figured you two would be playing games together again. Nice to see that you're getting sunlight."

"Did you think I would lie about doing it?" Monaca returned to her puffed up cheeks. "I'm hurt."

"Don't take it personally. Anything that deals with either the outside or other people, you tend to not go through with it."

"Hmph! That's only because big bro Nagito would be the one who tells me to do it." The child prodigy groaned. "Last thing I want to do is something that he wants me to do. I don't want to listen to all that hope and despair stuff anymore."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which, did either of you two see him around?"

"I'm afraid I haven't, Hinata-kun." Chiaki answered. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Really? As far as I can analyze, he isn't plotting anything for the meantime. Maybe he's currently in 'bad luck' mode."

"I hope not." Chiaki pulled up her hoodie. "The last thing Komaeda-kun needs is to get hurt more."

"He may have gone on ahead. I was planning on going to check out the fifth island today."

"All the way there? I guess it makes sense. Maybe you won't find the final boss there, but since it's so far away from the docks there's probably something weird going on over there."

"More than likely." Hajime nodded.

"I'll come with you!" Monaca interjected. "Check this out."

She took out a small remote control and larger-than-man-sized Monokuma popped out from under the sand. With a big "Upupupu" he picked up the lazing Monaca and moved closer toward Hajime.

"Ahahaha! Well, guess I'm part of the party now!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"S-Seriously? Ugh. This bear..."

"Don't be so glum, my lab-grown chum! Monokuma, the SHSL Headmaster, is here to carry this investigation!"

"Well, I guess we need the extra pair of...eyes." Hajime sighed.

"And a pair of claws wouldn't hurt either!"

Monaca perched herself on top of the mechanical bear as she pulled out her Nantendo DS. "Ready to go, big bro!"

"Seems Monaca-chan is full of surprises herself." Chiaki smiled, despite looking at the same being that tormented them years prior.

"Alright. Let's go find Komaeda. Make sure he hasn't gotten himself into trouble."

"Oh. That won't be necessary, Hinata-kun." Nagito approached them with a couple of familiar faces.

Inside Hajime's mind, there were a few alarms going off almost immediately.

"Hey, Hinata."

The voice came from a familiar redheaded photographer. Next to her was a familiar looking blonde dancer. Their incarnations from this dimension hadn't run into Hajime yet.

"Big bro Hinata! Wh...what's going on? This is Jabberwock Island, right? But why's it look so different?" Hiyoko looked around, completely tense.

"You better tell us what's going on." Mahiru put her arms on her waist. "We woke up on the shoreline and there were PEOPLE around. We're supposed to be hiding from the world, right?"

"...it's a long story." Hajime groaned. It seems like things were slowly getting out of control.

* * *

**ANote**

Kaede found herself being escorted to a room in the facility they were in. Everything seemed like a blur to her. Her head was aching. She was trying to breathe deep breaths as she felt the remnants of her being choked. Trying to get a handle on the situation, she started to remember what happened to her.

She died.

Flashes of her body being tortured in some strange piano-related execution started to show up in her mind. She wanted to scream. And then she felt the tinge of guilt from the events that transpired.

She was in a killing game. Keyword was. The words coming from the Danganronpa staffer sounded muffled to her. She couldn't quite understand what she was listening to but a sight of a familiar person shook her out of her daze.

Rantaro was sitting at a couch in a room they led her to.

"Amami-kun?"

He showed a small smile and sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. The staffer said a few more words which the so-called SHSL Pianist acknowledged and left her alone with the person she supposedly murdered earlier.

"Guess you got executed, huh?"

"Amami-kun, I'm so sorry, I—"

"Hey, don't apologize. We all agreed to this killing game in the first place, right?" Rantaro sighed. "Besides, not like the first time I've died."

"Wait, what...?" She recalled that V2 was being aired currently. "Oh, right. V2. You told me you weren't allowed to talk about it when I asked you."

"Yeah. Now you see why. I wasn't exactly a survivor. I was more of a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Only two people can win at the very end. For shock value. The prize money isn't too bad, either."

Kaede sighed. "Oh, that's...sorry to hear that." Internally, she was more surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Not like any of you knew what SHSL talent they gave me in the game. I was the SHSL Survivor. A pretty screwed up joke, if you ask me." Rantaro stood up and placed his hands on his sides. "They designated me the 'protagonist' of V2 and then I ended up deciding on sacrificing myself. But my survivor perk gave me a pretty cool edge. I would've figured out the clues I left behind eventually."

"Yeah, you did get a lot of focus in the show." Kaede sighed in disappointment. "I died so early, too."

"Don't worry about it, Akamatsu-san." The former V2 contestant smiled. "From what I saw, you're going to be one popular character."

"Saw? Are you watching the killing game?"

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I guess I wanna cheer on some people." He sat back down. "The guy who was walking with you was telling you all about that stuff. But I'm pretty sure you didn't listen. They just wake you up and get you away from the place where they're holding the game and then say all that stuff while you're all disoriented."

Kaede immediately rushed over to the large flat screen on the wall opposite the couch. "Saihara-kun."

She watched the post-trial scenes and couldn't help forming a small tear in her eye.

"You two really hit it off in the pre-game. Guess he's your type."

"H-Hey, let's not be so hasty. He is pretty cute, though." Kaede began thinking. "In fact, there were a lot of cute people in the game."

Rantaro couldn't help but laugh. "Glad to see you're cheering up. Might as well take advantage of the hospitality they're giving us for the moment. Not like we can leave."

"Really?" Kaede crossed her arms. "I guess they want to keep everything secret. How did they even get us into the game...?"

"Beats me. We all went to sleep after the big feast on the first night, right? Then we ended up in a place with messed up memories and our personalities tweaked."

"That's...that's right. Is that how they did V2, too?"

Rantaro continued. "Bingo. And whatever they did, it makes it only last for a week and change. Even though the games are like three to four weeks long."

"How are they doing this?"

"Not like I know. We're not allowed anywhere near where everyone else is."

Kaede sighed and resigned herself next to Rantaro on the couch. "Maybe..." She looked straight at Shuichi on screen. "Maybe you can figure it out, SHSL Detective..."


	21. REMEMBER

"So you've no other memories between spending time in exile in our version of Jabberwock and waking up on the shores of this one?" Kyosuke looked at them with a stern and serious mood across from the two girls he was questioning.

"Honestly, we don't." Mahiru, despite her nervousness, answered the question as truthfully as she could.

"Don't be so nervous, Koizumi-chan." Chisa smiled. "This isn't an interrogation."

Hiyoko looked displeased. "Oh? Could have fooled me, sensei."

"A shame. There's no leads. Their incarnations here would have known what they were doing." The current vice headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy crossed his arms. "But, as the others have found, once we 'replace' the people native to this dimension, there's no way to recover those memories."

Hajime continued to stay silent as Juzo continued to eye down the former key members of Ultimate Despair. The former bearer of the name Izuru Kamakura didn't even bother acknowledging the man who had inadvertently started his path down to what he was today.

"So that means...there are others like us?"

"Yeah! You guys aren't alone." Chisa smiled. "Don't worry. I'm all right now. And I'm here to make up lost time as your teacher."

The two girls looked over at Hajime. He nodded wordlessly in response.

"Well. Okay." Mahiru responded. "Is...are you guys done with us yet?"

"You're free to go." Kyosuke stood from where he was sitting and began to walk out of the room. "Though I do recommend continuing the charade of being a student of Hope's Peak Academy."

Juzo, not wanting to stick around, followed Munakata out the door.

"Really nice guys they are." Hiyoko scoffed. "A real pair of gentlemen."

Chisa sighed. "It'll be alright girls. We'll sort this out."

Nagito and AI Chiaki were simply watching the whole thing unfold. After a few moments of silence, the current SHSL Lucky Student smiled and began to speak. "Ah. It's so good to see you two again."

"Well, it looks like you've been staying healthy, Komaeda." Mahiru crossed her arms. "He hasn't been neglecting his meals right?"

Hajime nodded. "No, he hasn't. I haven't even had to force him to eat."

"Well, I've had the pleasure of having some wonderful meals." Nagito opened his arms with a carefree look. "Thank you very much, Hinata-kun."

Hiyoko was busy studying the android Nanami. "So that's what you two were up to. You guys just up and left for a while. We were getting worried you know? Can't have my favorite servant getting lost at sea!"

The former reserve course student laughed to himself. "I missed you guys too."

Hiyoko pouted and looked away. "You might be the guy with all those known talents, but honestly sometimes you need to be protected from yourself."

"I'll keep it in mind, Saionji."

"It's good to see you two again." Chiaki smiled.

"So wait... the human Chiaki-chan is alive here, right?" Mahiru pondered. "But you guys gave the AI a body?"

"She deserves it. If it wasn't for her help, well, Enoshima might've won at the end."

"And it was my apology to her." Nagito added. "My plan did lead to her temporary death."

The two girls looked extremely confused as Hajime decided to end that line of discussion. "Everything okay for you two? Nothing out of place?"

Hiyoko held her single ponytail. "Well, I'm just glad I look like what I remember being like. Last thing I need to do is attract those damn pedos again."

"Our looks haven't really changed much since high school." Mahiru laughed nervously. "Not sure whether I should be happy or annoyed about it."

The android girl leaned forward in excitement. "It's a good thing, I hear! People are always complaining about having gray hairs and wrinkles from all the To-Witter accounts I've seen."

"Have you been studying humans, Chiaki-chan?"

"Mmhm!" She puffed her cheeks up as she looked thoughtful. "It might be like using a strategy guide or a walkthrough, but I get to learn more about people now. It's kind of fun."

Mahiru smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad that Hinata and Komeada haven't scared you off or anything."

Nagito looked down, extending his robotic hand and looking down at it. "I may not be the best example for her, but she truly is a shining beacon of hope. If I contributed but a small piece to that development then I am content with that."

"See what I mean?" The red-headed woman sighed and then put her arms on her sides. "You can't just lay expectations on her like that. And you're letting him do it, too, Hinata. Honestly, you guys really don't know how to deal with children."

"You...consider her a child?" Hajime asked.

"Basically! She's so excited to learn about people and the world." She looks at them both with disapproval. "How long do you think she's been around for? A couple of months? A year, tops?"

"I guess that makes sense."

A smug look comes across the blond girl's face. "Guess it's up to us to help her out, right?"

"I don't see why not." Nagito opened his arms wide. "Being exposed to the hopes that brought her into this world would be nothing but good for her."

Hajime grumbled. "Or she could pick up some bad habits." He looked over to Chisa, who was in thought the entire time.

"...well if anyone would be Nanami-chan's mother figure, it would be me!"

The former SHSL Hope sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Byakuya calmly placed his cup of tea back down on the desk inside his personal yacht.

"Well, whomever is partly responsible for this mess has managed to elude everyone so far. Including myself." He crossed his legs as he looked to the former members of Class 78 along with Komaru.

"Guess the years haven't got that stick out of your ass, eh Togami?" Junko grinned as she placed her fingers over her mouth.

"You are insignificant now, worm." He adjusted his glasses. "You've already died once. I doubt sending you to the executioner's chair for a second death will change much."

"Oooh, so scary!"

The SHSL Heir moved his eyes toward Makoto. "And you willingly waste your time with this subhuman?"

"Ah, well, she's helped me out a bit here and there."

"Despite her getting you in dangerous situations in the first place?" A sigh escapes the blonde man's lips. "You truly are an imbecile."

Ignoring the chiding from his colleague, he moved onto his question. "Were you able to find out anything on your end?"

"Unfortunately I haven't. The only strange thing I could find out was that a company has been monetizing the killing game as entertainment."

"Danganronpa, right?"

"Indeed."

Komaru was sitting next to her new girlfriend, continuing to waste time away on the Danganronpa gacha game. Toko frowned as she glanced over at the game every so often.

"To think that in this universe we were merely fictional characters in a long running series." Byakuya crossed his arms. "Yet, we also exist alongside it."

Kyoko nodded. "It has been strange. I understand that the works with us in it are the oldest incarnations of the series. Yet no one brings it up."

"I'm sure people write it off as coincidence." Byakuya countered. "Though there will be a few who believe otherwise."

Junko rolled her eyes. "It's why I couldn't use my real name. My beautiful face would be plastered in some festivals and fan sites. Ripping off my own style would be...pretty lame."

"Eh...I was thinking you did that so you didn't have to deal with stalkers." Hina blurted out.

"I mean what kinda famous person doesn't have to deal with stalkers?"

Hina laughed nervously. "Umm...you do have a point, Enoshima-chan."

Mukuro narrowed her eyes for a few moments before relaxing again.

"At the very least, I managed to find the machine with the Neo World Program." Byakuya added. "It'll be in my possession soon enough."

"Did you...uh...buy out the company, Togami-kun?" Makoto asked.

"There are some questions that should not be asked, Naegi. But yes. Their little project cost their company an insane amount of money for small gains. Making an offer they couldn't refuse was easier than even I expected."

Komaru piped up. "W-Wait, so you own the company? Can you convince them to give me Wedding Makoto?"

Makoto frowned. "Excuse me?"

"See!" Komaru showed her elder brother a drawn version of himself dressed in an all-white tuxedo with a blue bow tie. He even had a red rose pinned to the right side of the jacket. "His stats are crazy good, too."

"Why on Earth are you wasting your time playing a game about people you know? Tell her Naegi."

"Tell her what? She's almost an adult. Though I can't say I approve, Komaru."

She laughed nervously. "It's just...really fun."

"I've had to stop her from buying some Google Play cards for the past few hours." Toko groaned. "Seriously, you can't just waste money like that."

"But, but...I need more rolls, Toko-chan!"

"Now you're sounding like you have an addiction! Come on, I need you to focus. We can't both be a mess. T-That'd ruin the dynamic."

Komaru sighs and closes the app. "Alright, alright. I'll stop."

"You better get rid of it." Toko gave an awkward smile back.

"Well, that solves that issue." The heir to the Togami Corporation fixed his tie. "I will, however, admit that the outfit is far better than what he usually wears. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two."

"White does suit him well." Kyoko added.

Makoto sighed. "I'll...keep it in mind."

"I would not worry too much on the matter. I'll deal with it." Byakuya continued. "The more pressing issue is that we have to prevent a potential global-scale calamity from occurring. My resources are at your disposal."

"Good. I was waiting for this." Kyoko stood up. "Barring an actual criminal investigation, we wouldn't be able to snoop around without potential issues. After all, not all of us have any espionage-related talents."

"Aw. So sad!" Junko grinned. "A shame you aren't me, huh?"

Ignoring the fashionista's little quip, the detective continued. "Given the Togami family's clout, we should be able to look throughout most of the islands without issue."

"It shouldn't really be anything like the simulation back in the Neo World Program." Makoto added.

"Of course not." The lilac-haired girl moved toward the door. "This place wouldn't have a factory for Monokumas."

"Not yet." Junko twirled her hair as she stood up.

"Look, let's put our differences aside and get to work." Makoto reminded them. "We've got a ton of ground to cover. We can't rely on what we saw in the NWP simulation to show us what the island is like."

The former members of Class 78 began their move toward the second island without any more objections. Using both Makoto and Kyoko's cars from the port, the drive took around fifteen minutes until they reached drove through the center isle and made it to the designated "second island." Just like the first island was far bigger than the in-game counterpart, the second island was far more lively. There was a public library featured in the middle of it, a few diners, some stores and pharmacies but it lacked the ruins that featured prominently in Class 77-B's adventure.

"None of these places look suspicious." Makoto sighed as he closed the driver side door as they assembled in a public parking lot. "But it wasn't going to be that easy, right?"

Kyoko made no expression on her face. "Of course not. We don't even have any solid leads."

"So what do we do in this situation, Kyoko-chan? It's not like a killing game where things are laid out." Hina asked.

"Simple. We canvass the area." She took a moment to clear her throat. "I mean to say...question any possible witnesses. Hope's Peak Academy students stick out. If there's any leads, we can start there."

Byakuya crossed his arms. "Why aren't the chaperons actually keeping an eye on all of them?"

"A caveat of their school trip. The _Headmaster_, in all of his...misguided wisdom...decided to give the students far more freedom for this trip. As a reward."

Makoto continued. "So they only ended up sending three of them and obviously can't watch them all at the same time. They didn't even bring along the homeroom teacher of Class 78."

"So we just need to talk to people?" Hiro smirked. "Hehe, sounds like my kind of plan!" The former SHSL Shaman immediately walked off to "interview" people. Byakuya and Toko both sighed as they watched him.

"If that moron gets in trouble for scamming the wrong people, leave him." Togami ordered.

* * *

"The Fifth Island..." Hajime looked at it as Monokuma pulled up to him with Monaca in tow.

"See? Ain't it boring? No pizzazz! No excitement! Just a sleepy little island town."

"It may be boring, but to be honest...I prefer it to whatever bullshit the AI Enoshima made up for our fifth island."

"Hey! Don't mock Enoshima-sama! She tried her best. Probably. I don't really know myself. I'm like a baby! Ahahahaha!"

Monaca bopped the giant robotic killer bear on the forehead. "Bad Kuma. I don't know why I made the AI this way. I was probably still in my...old phase... when I did."

"I am simply glad that you finally got over her. She wasn't the best of examples to follow." Nagito added.

"Ugh. Please don't get started, Komaeda-nii. I don't want a headache right now."

"As you wish, Monaca-chan."

The AI Chiaki hummed. "Do you think any of the students visited this island, Hinata-kun? I understand that all the islands are connected by the central one, but I don't see why anyone would want to visit a place where it's just mostly locals' houses."

"It's best to look anyway. It'd be a pretty good place to hide some kind of secret facility. That and since it's mostly locals here, we'd probably be able to find out easily if anyone came by."

"Fair enough." The artificial SHSL Gamer nodded. "Then let's get started. Hopefully we don't run out of stamina points or time while we do this."

"The islands are way bigger in real life. Though for Komaeda and me, this place is way different from what we're used to." Hajime crossed his arms. "It'll be a slow process. But the more possibilities we get rid of, the better."

"This isn't boring you, right?"

"Mmm. It's mind-numbing for sure. But outright boring? Not yet."

Chiaki sighed. "Yet everything in the real world is so fascinating to me..."

"I assure you, it's a problem with me than with you." Hajime looked down. "Not dismissing things outright or immediately declaring what will happen...it's been a long process. Even back as Izuru Kamakura, I wasn't able to predict things with 100% accuracy, but I was still so damn conceited."

"Why do you think you do that? I mean, you do have that sort of talent. But you treat it as a problem."

"Because, Nanami, it led me to not give two shits about anyone else. I became some sort of demigod and walked around like I was hot stuff. And look what it cost me. I lost the only person that I ever cared about."

"Chiaki Nanami. Erm...the one from your past, correct?"

"Yes."

The android Nanami looked down wistfully. "But you've started to care for others. In your own way. I guess what I want to say is that I believe in you, Hinata-kun."

"I don't see what the problem is anyway." Monaca said. "Who cares about others? They're all such a pain in the ass. Some ugly, disgusting people out there."

"Most of them untalented." Nagito smiled.

Hajime groaned. "Let's focus, people. We'll go through this place block-by-block. While Koizumi and Saionji are able to spy on Class 77-B, we can focus on the external investigations."

"Don't you think you're overestimating those two?" Monaca asked with a tinge of venom. "They'll most likely slip up."

"It doesn't matter in the end." Hajime replied confidently. "The important thing is that they gather information to help us. Just like in the killing game."

"Oh? Using your friends to further your own goals. That's pretty ruthless of you." Monaca smiled. "Not bad, Hajime-nii!"

"I'd like to not be complimented on that."

The four (or five, if you counted Monokuma) went around the various neighborhoods to ask questions. Nagito, as expected, refused to personally talk to any of the people they met. From what they Hajime and company gathered, the island was as quiet as they thought it was. There weren't any strange, natural or otherwise, disasters that occurred there for the past year. Unsatisfied from the lack of any meaningful progress, Hajime gathered everyone back together.

"Tch. Was my intuition off?"

"You're not really able to predict what the mastermind is doing because you have no idea who it is." Nagito responded. "At the very least, they must be aware of your presence."

"Makes sense." Hajime started laughing to the surprise of his group. "It's funny...I should be getting more pissed off about this but I'm actually starting to have fun."

Chiaki sighed. "That's a small victory. I guess."

As he was about to break them for the rest of the day, he noticed a familiar tanned girl running around in the suburb they found themselves in. Immediately biting onto the lead like a hungry dog, Hajime went after the SHSL Gymnast. Using his modified body, he managed to catch up with her in a short amount of time, despite the girl's parkour. Launching a high-jump kick toward him, he eased his right arm before moving it and blocked it with little effort.

Hajime sighed in relief as he was able to control his strength this time around.

"The heck? How're you able to block with a lazy stance like that?!"

"Listen, I'm just here to talk."

Akane jumped back. "Surprised you didn't cop a feel. Who the heck are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Hajime Hinata. I'm a friend of Komaeda."

"That weirdo's got friends?" Akane eased her stance. "Now this I gotta hear. What do you want with me?"

"Well, uh, I'm just wondering what you're doing all the way out here. You're Akane Owari, right? There isn't any attractions on this island. Just houses."

"Some guys invited me over for some lunch. And the food was good. Didn't really catch what they were sayin' but... one of them wanted to give me a full-body massage so I just booked it."

Hajime sighed internally. Somethings never change.

"What? Not gonna ask why a chick was all by herself?"

"Er...no, not really. You look like you could handle yourself."

Akane grinned in response. "Hah! You got some good eyes there. I think I like you, Hina."

"Hinata."

"Hime?"

"Hinata."

"Alright, alright. You seem like a good guy, Himeta."

"Close enough."

"You're kinda skinny looking. Even with how freakishly strong you are, you gotta eat!"

"Er, well, I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, since you're a friend of Komaeda, why not eat with us? Me and Old Man Nidai will get that diet of yours back on track. Then maybe we can throw down a few rounds. I wanna fight you!"

"I'm not even a student of Hope's Peak. I don't want to impose or anything."

"Eh, it's fine. Yukizome's probably not gonna get mad if I take you along."

"...Probably?"

"Don't worry about it!" She walks over and casually slaps Hajime on the back. "My gut tells me you'd fit right in with the rest of our class."

The others finally caught up with their de-facto leader.

"Eh? What's with the giant bear?"

"I'm not just a giant bear!" Monokuma threatened. "I'm the lovely, cuddly and amazing Monokumaaa!"

"Shush, Kuma." Monaca scolded.

"Ah! Owari-san!" Nagito smiled. "It's been a while."

Akane crossed her arms. "The hell have you been? You've been skipping classes, Komaeda! And more importantly skipping all of Hanamura's good meals, too!"

"I apologize. I've been busy. But I assure you my hope in you all has never waned a bit."

"There you go with your fancy hope again." Akane huffed. "Hope's not gonna fill my stomach! Speaking of which, you gotta eat more too."

"Do not worry. Hinata-kun has been making sure I eat well."

"Eh? You two got a brotherly bond going on? Haha, I knew my gut was right about you!" Akane grinned and then moved her gaze toward Chiaki. The android smiled gently in response.

"Hm. Are ya Nanami's sister?"

"Sister?" Chiaki tilted her head.

"Listen, I know her and you definitely don't feel like her."

Hajime tensed up slightly. Chiaki, however, pulled up her hood and looked down.

"No, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Huh?" Akane immediately looked worried. "You didn't get some weird island disease, did you? Come on, we gotta get you to Tsumiki."

"Ah. Don't worry about it, Owari-san. It's just some allergies."

"You sure? Last thing we need is our class rep to not be enjoying the trip! And you were so psyched for it too."

Gears started to turn in Hajime's head as he started to analyze her last statement.

"Thanks for worrying about me. I appreciate it."

Hajime interjected. "Actually, you know what? I might join you guys for dinner after all."

"Haha! Now we're talking." Akane gave him a thumbs up. "You can bring your little green-haired sister too."

"Huh, er, no way..." Monaca looked extremely hesitant.

"You remind me of one of my lil' ones. Don't worry, big sis Akane'll take care of you too."

An unhappy pout came from the small Towa's face while the Monokuma she was riding on simply laughed at her expense.

* * *

Kyoko continued her relentless questioning of both locals and tourists. From what she could gather, the vacationing students have been seen from time to time, but no suspicious activity. Makoto, meanwhile, was nursing some bandages that were placed on his face.

"Rescuing cats. Come on, Makoto!" Junko rolled her eyes. "Wasting your time with all those small fry?"

"Hey, that lady really was trying to get her pet back. She was extremely grateful so it was worth it in the end."

"It didn't slow down the investigation. You really are impatient." Kyoko was compiling some notes on her tablet. "Or are you that surprised Makoto-kun would go out of his way for a good deed?"

Mukuro glanced over toward Hina while Byakuya was busy directing his subordinates. Komaru and Toko were busy moving between roofs of different buildings as they were trying to scout from above.

"Feeling kinda skittish, huh?" Hina asked.

"I feel a little useless here."

The former SHSL Swimmer smiled. "Aaah. I used to feel the same way before."

"Hm?"

"Those three are pretty smart. It's fine. That's not my strength. Besides, between all of us, we could probably take on a whole army!" The energy in her voice was unwavering. "We each have our strengths and our weaknesses, but together our strengths become stronger and we can overcome our faults."

"I...I see." Mukuro replied. "I always thought I could do everything on my own."

"See, I'm not surprised Ikusaba-chan. I used to think that about Sakura-chan."

The freckled girl kept silent.

"She was so strong, loyal and kind. But because she was alone, Enoshima-chan got to her. I can only imagine how guilty she must have felt when she was the spy." Hina placed her hands together and looked down. "In the end she realized that lesson before I did. That us together could overcome the killing game."

"So she was your teacher."

"Guess so. I started getting more into martial arts and I've been able to protect my friends. Maybe I'm not very helpful in an investigation, but I can make sure they can snoop in peace."

Makoto walked up to the two of them. "Has Hiro-kun come back yet?"

"No." Hina crossed her arms with a disapproving look. "He's probably found a few people to mess with and totally forgot about why we're here."

Kyoko finished what she was doing on her electronic device. "It seems we've only confirmed that no one is outright doing anything suspicious."

"Hm." Makoto tapped his chin. "Maybe because they're not doing anything weird?"

Junko tapped her own head. "That's using your noggin. They already got everyone they want on the island. None of you guys woke up in a weird facility or anything, right? Just random places throughout the country."

"Then it means they're waiting for things to happen 'naturally.' But..." Kyoko continued. "Having all these people change all at once might not be the end result the mastermind is looking for."

"Oh. I see." Makoto placed his finger on his chin. "Because there are so many people who could be an anchor..."

"Yep! They could be trying to bring in way more than we thought!" Junko crossed her arms together in triumph.

Byakuya sighed. "So even all of us gathering together was a part of that person's plan. Interesting."

"Hey, then, why are we all still here? Shouldn't we get off the island?" Hina asked.

"With or without our presence, whatever is being accomplished will still happen. And trying to force the two classes to leave would bring more suspicions toward us from the eyes of the world." Kyoko answered. "Imagine if word that a parallel universe was possible. The chaos it would cause would be imaginable. Not to mention our own lives would be impacted."

"Pssh. Who cares?" Junko retorted. "Maybe some people going nuts would spice things up. Good times for everyone!"

"We've already seen what your version of a 'good time' leads to, Enoshima." Kyoko sighed. "In any case, it'll be fine to end our investigation for the day. We haven't found any one individual being suspicious enough to stake out the night for."

The girls, instead, knew what she actually meant by ending their activity surprisingly early. Makoto coughed.

"Well! We did some good work today anyway!" Hina smiled. "Alright, everyone! Let's relax and get some good rest."

Hiro walked up to the group with a goofy grin on his face. "Perfect timing. Lemme treat you guys out to a drink!"

Byakuya scoffed. "Figures. But if you do buy me a drink, I only accept the finest brandy."

"G-Geez, of course you'd have some expensive taste... come on Togami-chi, give me a break here!"

The large convoy returned back to the first island without any further incident. Komaru, Toko, Byakuya, Hina and Hiro all immediately went to the cantina after saying their goodbyes. Junko smirked right at Makoto, who just narrowed his eyes at her. Mukuro shifted her eyes between her sister and Kyoko. After a short, wordless standoff between Junko and Kyoko, the former SHSL Fashion Girl grinned at the former SHSL Detective and started walking off on her own.

"I guess she'll enjoy the show from a distance this time." Kyoko crossed her arms. "We'll be fine, Ikusaba-san."

Mukuro nodded. "If...she tries anything, I'll do my best to stop her."

"Thanks." Makoto sighed in relief. "But don't overdo it."

One more smile came from the freckled girl as she faded into the shadows. Makoto pulled out a bottle of wine from his trunk.

"Enoshima didn't tamper with that, did she?"

"Probably not. The cork's still in one piece." He smiled. "Anyway, it's a special night."

"It's not that special." Was her baiting response as she grabbed some wine glasses from her own car. "Though I did notice what you wanted to do right away."

"Not bad, detective." A soft laugh came from the former headmaster of their Hope's Peak Academy. "But I did come with more."

Kyoko raised her eyebrow as he pulled something else from the trunk. A Rose in Vitro. A smile couldn't help forming on her face and he gave it to her.

"Sometimes you can be an enigma, Makoto Naegi. But I shouldn't be surprised that you would remember a trite little detail like this."

"It's making you really happy for how trite it's supposed to be, Kyoko-chan." Makoto took a breath. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

The pair moved toward the sandy shore with the full moon shining down on them from a clear night sky. With both of them standing and watching the ocean, Makoto was pouring some servings of the red wine that he brought them.

"...honestly. You know how to spoil someone."

Makoto took a sip from his glass. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Going along with my act of desperation."

The sanguine liquid was gulped down quickly from his end. "Well, it really wasn't like you. Asking a personal question out in the open like that."

"Sometimes there are things worth fighting for. You of all people should know that."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I might have rubbed off on you in the wrong ways."

"Perhaps. But it's natural, isn't it?" Kyoko smiled. "Don't think I haven't noticed you starting take on the same physical ticks that I have."

Makoto laughed heartily.

"But...I can understand why you're so hesitant around me."

"Do you?"

"Back in our version of events, we had just overcome our last trial by fire. And things would naturally develop from there." She closed her eyes momentarily before looking back at him. "But now complications have arose."

"That's one way of putting it."

"You've never quite shaken off the way you've looked at me since the killing game. That I was your mentor." She sighs. "I suppose I'm only to blame for that. Not like I really entertained the notion of being anything more until we were well into our tenure working for the Future Foundation."

"We had other things to worry about. I'm not taking it personally."

"People and fate were somewhat unfair to you. Despite being the SHSL Hope, the organization we pledged ourselves to treated you with a shocking lack of respect. Our group started working separate from each other. Despite that, you were the one that persevered and kept our class together and it ended up paying off in the end."

Makoto started studying her face as she went on.

"I suppose this is my way of saying that I wasn't around much for you. And I'm sorry. You're treating me so well and I've only started treating you with what you honestly deserve."

"I'm not so petty to be worked up about that sort of thing. Besides, you're an independent woman."

"True. But Enoshima's affections revealed something about yourself that you've forgotten, haven't they?"

He sighed.

"Maizono-san was the same way. Despite her own shortcomings, she was extremely adept at understanding people. When she put in the effort into making a friend there was honestly no stopping her."

"Look, you've been dancing around the issue. What is it _you _want to do, Kyoko-chan?"

Her train of thought was derailed immediately as he asked that armor-piercing question. She quickly drank down her own glass in response.

"...that's the actual answer, isn't it?" Kyoko started laughing softly to herself. "I suppose this is what they call 'over-analyzing the situation,' hm?"

He continued to look straight at Kirigiri, her face lit up by the soft light of the moon. She moved her free gloved hand toward him.

"I'd take it off myself, but my other hand is a little preoccupied."

"...alright."

Makoto used his own free hand to slowly take off the glove to reveal her scarred hand. He's only seen it once. But it was never alarming to him personally. After it was completely off, she grabbed it with her free hand and placed it in her pocket. Moving the glass to her other hand, she directed him to repeat it with her other hand. Once both of her hands were free of their leather prisons, she placed the newly liberated hand on his cheek.

"If I have any desire to fight back, it has to start with this, doesn't it? I'd have to bare it all to you. My feelings, my failures, my pain, and everything else that comes with it."

His face went completely beet red. "T-That's, um, well..."

She pulled close, pressing her lips to his – the moonlight bathing them all the meanwhile.

* * *

**ANote**

Rantaro peered over from the couch toward the entrance. "Get some good enough sleep, Akamatsu-san?"

"As well as a dead girl could." Kaede groaned. "At least I didn't forget my makeup today."

"Well, you always know that I'm around to help out."

"Haha. So sweet of you, Amami-kun. Anyway, they had a piano out in the lobby and wow...I'm amazed! I've never played so well before."

"Yeah. They screwed with our heads, so getting some SHSL talent is some nice compensation for it."

"I mean, I guess I'm a little more cheerful. So I kinda got off light compared to some of these guys." She took her seat right next to the SHSL Survivor. "Did I miss much?"

"Nah. Just some everyday life. Though seems like your man's been making some good friends."

Kaede smiled. "Oh really? That's great to hear!" She suddenly recoiled. "Ugh...wait...shouldn't I be getting jealous?"

"You'll get used to it. They may have made up that personality, but it's still yours. Might as well own it."

"You're pretty laid back. I wonder what you were like before Danganronpa?"

"Not much to say." Rantaro smiled. "Maybe a little more hot-blooded. I did love traveling around."

"Well, when we get out of here, we should all take a nice and long vacation."

"I'll agree with that. I'd like to go with all of you on a trip to some exotic locale. Probably be better than going straight home with whatever weird stuff they put in our heads."

"True. If anyone would notice anything different, it'd be our families, right?"

"Bingo. And if I was Team Danganronpa, I'd send us off someplace for a while so they wouldn't get in trouble."

"Might as well make some good come from the bad." She turned to the screen and immediately saw the body discovery. "No! Hoshi-kun!"

"You're...shocked, Akamtasu-san?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I know this is a killing game but...I really was hoping they'd get over themselves a bit, you know?"

"They don't have any personality they can unify behind. And when someone like that isn't around, problems just start showing up. I'd keep my eyes on Angie-san personally."

"When you put it that way, you make it sound like they wanted me to die."

"I wouldn't put it past them. We did make it to the very end of the deadline."

"Yeah...that's right." Kaede sighed. "I...almost ruined the game after all."

"That probably brings up another question. Were you really the one who killed me?"

"What?"

"I mean—"

The door opened from across the room and they saw a familiar short figure looking straight at them. Ryoma walked in and didn't say a word.

"Are you alright?" Kaede asked.

Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. "A...little hard to breathe but...I'm in one piece. Didn't even see what happened."

"You should probably take a seat." Rantaro advised. "You're looking low energy. Way more than usual."

With a bit of a groan, Ryoma made the concerted effort to do so. Despite that, he stayed completely silent. Kaede and Rantaro looked at each other momentarily and nodded to one another, silently agreeing to watch what the new case was going to reveal to them.


	22. i-mage

The smells of Teruteru's expert cooking filled Hajime's nose. It was a smell he missed, though wouldn't admit out loud – mainly because the SHSL Cook would probably intensify his flirting toward the hapless former reserve student. Monaca was busy trying to refuse the large slabs of meat offered to her by Akane, whereas the rest of the class would look occasionally at Hajime with varying levels of interest.

Ibuki was busy singing out one of her new songs that she wrote, while Fuyuhiko and Peko were trying to steel themselves as they tried to ignore what she was singing. Teruteru was busy trying to flirt with the Impostor dressed as Mitarai, who simply kept on eating and complimenting him on his food. Their world's version of Chiaki was absorbing herself in a game while Nagito was trying to talk to her. Mahiru and Hiyoko were talking amongst themselves, while Mikan was trying to move and grab another piece of delicious food and fell in a compromising position on her back.

Chisa tapped Hajime on the shoulder. "No need to hold back, Hajime-kun." She smiled and presented him with a large bottle of sake.

"Really, Chisa-san?" Hajime sighed.

"Hey! It's not like Kyosuke or Sakakura-kun drink."

With a mix of both faint curiosity and resignation, he nodded and watched some of the rice wine being poured into a shallow cup placed in front of him. Chisa raised her own drink toward him.

"Cheers!"

An awkward smile on his face, he returned the motion. "Cheers."

The two cups clanged for a small moment before they both drank. His former homeroom teacher gasped with a big smile on her face, while Hajime himself tried to process what he just drank. He started to feel a little warmer, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He wasn't sure if it was a side-effect of being Izuru Kamakura or that he naturally wasn't a lightweight.

"So he's supposed to be your friend, Komaeda?" Kazuichi blurted out. "The hell man, he's not even a highschooler! Could've fooled me, though..."

Sonia laid her cup of hot green tea down on the table. "Soda-san. We should not be rude to guests. Are you not curious on how a man like him would become friends with a classmate of ours?"

"I mean... I guess I kinda am curious, Sonia-san." The SHSL Mechanic rubbed the back of his head.

"I, too, am wondering about this strange man. This one-eyed dragon must have mastery over the dark energies to be able to tame the snow-haired fiend of hope!" Gundham declared.

Hajime chuckled to himself, thinking about his new nickname.

"It was not just Komaeda-san that he's known prior. Also Koizumi-san, Saionji-san and Yukizome-sensei."

Kazuichi, as if alarms just started to ring in his head, blurted out. "Whoa, you kinda get around, don't you? Better watch out for him, Sonia-san!"

"I just happen to meet people." Hajime smiled with a calm expression. "Earlier I did run into Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama and now Owari."

"Hah!" Akane grinned. "He's a good guy! Anyone who takes care of others is a real man in my book. Isn't that right, old man?"

Nekomaru laughed heartily as he walked over to Hajime. "A man who truly knows the value in supporting others. You've got good instincts, Owari! Seems I haven't lost my touch as a SHSL Coach! I'm Nekomaru Nidai! Let's see that handshake of yours."

Hajime stood up and shook his hand.

"Good! A firm, steady, but not hand-crushing handshake! Gahahahahaha! I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do, Hajime Hinata." He walked back over to his seat to continue eating with the rest of the class.

Another awkward smile came from the former SHSL Hope's face. There was a part of him somewhat annoyed with these guys. They were SHSL students. Even with all the talents he had embedded to him at his disposal, he would never really be a part of their world. Before, he was beneath them. Now he was above them. And neither situation really appeased him all that much.

"Don't let it get to you too much, Hajime-kun." Chisa said in a hushed tone. "You already know they can be good friends. I'm a little annoyed that I didn't get to help you out with that."

"Really?" His voice had a tinge of Izuru's old speaking habits.

The homeroom teacher took another gulp of sake. "Yeah. But you disappeared. I never found out that it was you who ended up going into that project. The last thing I heard about you was that you were expelled."

"...of course they did. But it's alright, Chisa-san."

"Hehe." She smiled. "I suppose being confident in yourself was something you finally learned. Though...is it because you have all that talent?"

"It's part of it." He replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "But being in a life-or-death situation really hammered it home."

"A tough lesson for a tough guy." She mused.

"No! I don't want anymore!" Monaca whined.

"Aw, but you're not gonna get all big and strong like your big sis if ya don't eat!" Akane grinned and pulled the former mastermind's fork up to her mouth. "Gotta finish the whole plate!"

"Ughh...why are you so stupid, big sis Owari?" Monaca replied, a threatening look on her face. "You should leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

Unfortunately it didn't phase the gymnast, who only got pushier. "Give it a big ahhhh, Monaca!"

"No!" The green-haired teen whined. "I just wanna play my game!"

The Class 77-B version of Chiaki Nanami looked up from her Game Girl to give Monaca a look for a few moments, then went back to her gaming. Cham-P of the Twelve Zodiac Generals (having multiplied from the original Four Devas of Destruction) scurried over and took some of the Towa heiress' veggies while Akane was still trying to feed her.

Hajime peered over to an open window and saw the android Chiaki Nanami waving to him with her trademark comfy smile. She gave him an A-OK sign as she walked off, leaving Hajime to sigh next to the nosy Chisa.

"I know she doesn't eat, but it would've been nice for her to be here with us." He said in a low voice. "But for obvious reasons, she can't be here."

"Ahhh, I don't think you should feel too bad about that." Chisa replied. "I'm sure she's supporting you."

"Like always." Hajime finished the sentence for her. He then looked over at the other Nanami. As if she sensed him looking at her, she returned his stare. His heart jumped a beat and flinched slightly.

"You should talk to her."

Hajime looked back at Chisa. "That's a bad idea."

"Come on. How are you going to move on when the past is looking right at you?" The homeroom teacher took another drink. "That's part of moving forward into the future, you know."

The brown-haired man stood up. "Just don't pass out."

"Psssh. I may not be an alcoholic like Kizakura-san, but I can hold my liquor! Go ahead, Hajime-kun."

Taking that as her blessing, he walked over to where the SHSL Gamer was sitting. Nagito looked over and smiled.

"Ah, Nanami-san, this is the man I was talking about."

Chiaki looked up again from her game. "...Hajime Hinata, right?"

"Yeah. You're Chiaki Nanami, right? Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for taking care of Komaeda-kun. He seems a lot happier."

"Ah, well, I didn't really do much. You've been playing all night, though."

She moved her eyes back down to the handheld console. "I'm just about to beat this RPG. I made the mistake of starting it on the boat ride..."

Hajime held back a snicker. "Ah, well, you really want to finish what you started huh?"

"I can't help it. I'm kind of a completionist. But..."

She smiles as she finally put down the game and the credits roll. "...I try to do the best I can." She smiles at him.

He couldn't help but smile back for a few moments.

"Do you like video games, Hinata-kun?"

"Uh...well...I like playing them with others. I didn't bring a console of my own, though..."

"That's okay. I have some extra." True to her talent, she took out another Game Girl and presented it to Hajime. He nervously smiled and took the handheld from her. Trying to be careful with the lent item, he took a seat next to her. Nagito found himself holding back his breath. Two people he idolized were about to begin a run on a co-op game.

Such small gestures could only bring hope in the end.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes slowly. The bed was extremely comfortable this time around. As he slowly started to rise from laying down, he felt a small headache. He remembered that both Kyoko and him both decided to finish the bottle of wine last night.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun."

He almost sprung straight into the ceiling when he heard Kyoko's voice next to him.

Kyoko sounded exasperated. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, Kyoko-chan. A-haha...you s-slept here?"

"Considering how drunk you were last night, yes."

"I didn't do anything weird, did I?"

"You mentioned wanting some endless curry. But other than some slurred speech, no, I guarantee you did not."

A sigh of relief comes from Makoto. "So you just...slept in bed with me?"

"Leaving you alone at the mercy of Enoshima would have been disastrous."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"And where else would I sleep in this single-occupant cottage? Did you want me to slumber on the hardwood floors?"

"Alright, I get it, I get it...!"

Makoto finally sat up on the bed and looked over at Kyoko, who was in her collared blouse and skirt.

"Did you at least sleep well?"

"Well enough." She stirred a bit, still laying down. "You're not a bad bedmate, if that's what you're worried about."

"Ahaha...well...the last time you saw me asleep, I was pretty delirious wasn't I?"

"How you managed to get ill like that...well...perhaps it may have been tied to your mental state."

"Maybe." Makoto rubbed his eyes as he stood up from the bed. "...ugh, still feel kinda sleepy. Must be a hangover."

Kyoko laughed quietly while she was still laying down.

"How about you? Are you feeling okay?" Makoto asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine."

"Not even a headache?"

"Is it a problem?"

"I guess not. I didn't think you'd drink all that often."

"I don't." She stated, finally getting up. "Genetics, I suppose."

"Suppose...?" Makoto sighed. "We should go get some breakfast."

"Are you in a hurry?" She pushed aside the curtains to look outside at the sunny morning. "There is room service in this hotel, you know."

Taking a deep breath, he decided to lower his guard and walked over to where she was standing.

"You've never been this jittery before."

"I didn't notice. Yeah. I'm really nervous for some reason."

"You don't seem scared." She leaned over to him. "Perhaps you were expecting something else?"

"H-Hey, wait!" A nervous smile came from the former SHSL Lucky Student as he raised his hands slightly. "I wasn't. Honest."

"Then I'm a bit disappointed."

"Really?" He looked apologetic. "I-I mean, I'm not that kinda guy..."

"I know you aren't. You just happen to be fun to tease."

"Give me a break..."

They looked out at the idyllic scene of the resort, quiet in the morning.

"Though I never thought we'd be able to relax like this. Not for a long time, anyway."

"This whole nonsense has brought some benefits." The lavender-haired woman wistfully responded. "Even I can't help but find myself relaxing at times. A bit unlike me, don't you think?"

"I think you can have fun when you really want to."

"Hm? Hina-san has mentioned multiple times that I'm a chronic workaholic."

"You used to pull some long hours." He chuckled. "But that's a part of you, isn't it?"

"It is. But it's not a very desirable trait."

"I don't think you're that bad about it anymore."

"...I suppose you're correct. A younger me would be trying to brush off this conversation."

"I don't think a younger Kyoko Kirigiri would so readily sleep in the same bed as me."

"W-Well, that's...you...I—!"

"Sorry. That was revenge for earlier." A playful smirk formed on Makoto's face.

"Heh..." She narrowed her eyes and looked down slightly, a blush forming on her face. "I see. You're witty when it comes down to it."

"I'd like to think I'm just able to keep up now."

"Impressive." She turned to him. "And here I was worried you were starting to change."

"Change? In what way?"

She shakes her head. "No, you've always been like this haven't you? You were just too polite before."

"Ahh, well, I guess being an adult makes it easier for my thoughts to slip out of my mouth."

Kyoko moved closer to him.

Not responding any way physically, Makoto continued their conversation "You're more expressive these days."

"Being in limbo makes for a good teacher. Painful, but effective."

"I-I guess." He frowned slightly. "Though I'd like for you to realize things without the danger of death looming."

"That would be ideal, yes."

"...like being tone deaf."

"Being social is a skill that I still need to develop. Or are you saying that you would like to teach me?"

Stifling a chuckle, he smiled. "I'm not sure if I could teach you that much."

"You've taught me more than you realize."

"I guess we just keep teaching other things, then?"

"Of course. Life's more fun that way."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh...I don't get how people can do this." Toko groaned as her eyes were closed. She was sitting cross-legged next to Komaru, doing the same thing.

Sakura was at a far end from them as they took up residence in an empty conference room and cleared the furniture, with the four former Warriors of Hope also trying to meditate.

Komaru sighed. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to sit still. I guess I've gotten so used to always being on the move. Besides, this isn't for us Toko-chan."

Stifling another groan, Toko sighed.

"Finding peace within yourself is something that requires effort. Meditation is simply a step toward that goal."

"Y-Yes, sensei!" Masaru answered.

"Try and stay calm, Daimon. You needn't answer me."

The redheaded teenager nodded as he kept his words in his mouth. After a few more minutes, Sakura spoke up again. "That should be enough. Keeping a clear head and mind should not only help with recovery, but also for self-reflection onto your own future."

"Thank you so much, Ogami-san." Komaru bowed.

"...I've only done a paltry amount compared to you, Komaru-san." The SHSL Martial Artist replied. "When Hina-san told me how you've taken in damaged youths as your own wards, I couldn't help but be impressed."

"Ah...thanks." The heroine of Towa City rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I'd even go as far as to say you would make a formidable martial artist yourself."

"Haha. Maybe I would. But right now I want to focus on my dreams."

"Fair enough. A martial artist must be willing to learn in the first place."

Masaru grinned. "There's so many cool people out there! I'm going to become a cool hero someday, too."

"Really, Daimon? You're still going on about that?" Nagisa cupped his face into his palm.

"Oh yeah, Shingetsu-kun? What were you thinking about during meditating, then?"

"None of your business."

"Probably something perverted." Kotoko said with a deadpan expression.

"H-Hey! No way!"

"I thought of some new things I'd like to s-sculpt." Jataro mused. "I never thought about just...not doing anything and think."

"I don't blame you, Jataro." Nagisa reassured. "There's a chance to think about our pasts."

"O-Oh, I was...I was thinking about them. But I got ideas from them."

"Eh?" Daimon was shocked. "You're okay, right?! I don't want a friend of mine becoming one of those crazy artists!"

"A...A friend?"

"Yeah! I, uh, may have done some bad stuff to you before but...I think of you as a friend of mine."

Touched by the former Super Elemental School Level P.E., Jataro started tearing up.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?"

"I'm...I'm just so happy."

"But then why are you crying?!"

Kotoko sighed. "Man, you two can be real idiots sometimes."

"Don't be too hard on them." Nagisa reminded. "They can be very sensitive."

"Wh-who's sensitive, you blockhead?!" Masaru retorted. "I-I'm totally not."

"Then why are you tearing up too?"

"I'm not! Shut up!"

Komaru laughed while Toko rolled her eyes. Hina walked in with a few boxes carried in her arms with Mukuro following suit.

"All done? Let's have some breakfast, then!"

The young teenagers immediately forgot what they were arguing about as they moved over to the former SHSL Swimmer and took some donuts for themselves. Hina, unsurprisingly, was taking the lion's share. While the four youths were enjoying their meal, the five older individuals gathered together for their own.

"Geez, Hina-san, you really can put those away." Komaru nervously smiled.

"I can't help it! It's my go-to for energy..."

Toko frowned. "You're just lucky it all goes t-to your tits."

"Hey!"

Mukuro sipped on some tea that she bought herself, quietly watching.

"You're looking alright, Ikusaba-san." Komaru smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Naegi-kun was safe, so I managed to."

"Huh. You trust Kirigiri-san that much?"

The freckled woman looked down at her drink. "She's...a good person. And she stands up to my sister. I think I just respect her now, actually."

"It's good that you aren't too hung up on your sister now."

"...I used to think I knew so much about the world." The former mercenary took a sip. "Having been deployed in countless battlefields, it was the one thing I could be proud of. But between being betrayed by Junko-chan and learning so much from everyone...I realized what little I knew."

"Oh?" Komaru leaned forward.

"About how people are...about what guys like. Stuff like that."

Hina swallowed another serving of the fried goodness. "You shouldn't be hung up on stuff like that either."

Toko frowned. "Of course she's still hung up on _him_. That sort of stuff doesn't disappear overnight."

"Well, I mean, you aren't stalking Togami anymore. There's hope." Hina pointed out.

"Ugh..." Stifling another insult that was about to escape her lips, Toko nodded. "True."

Mukuro nodded. "I doubt those feelings will go away."

"That just sounds so sad." Hina looked at her with a face full of pity. "And lonely."

"...it's more along the lines that I want to become more than just...what I am now."

Sakura crossed her arms and smiled. "It's a commendable goal. I can empathize. When you narrow your view to only a single goal, it's easy to forget about everything else. You become myopic. While I pursue becoming the epitome of strength, I remind myself that there are other things in life. Like becoming a good role model."

"Being myopic?" Mukuro reflected on those words. "...yeah. I guess that's a good way to describe it."

* * *

"Morning, Hinata." Mahiru waved at him in the hallway.

"Good morning. Not with Saionji?"

"She's exhausted from everything. I didn't want to wake her."

"...how are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. I've got to be the rock, right?" The former SHSL Photographer smiled. "Besides, it's honestly better than having to live out in hiding for the rest of my life."

"Yeah. You're right." Hajime presented a closed-lip smile. "But it's a little hard pretending that you're someone else, isn't it?"

A shock appeared on the redhead's face. "Y-You make a good point. Now I'm starting to feel pretty exhausted..."

"Don't overdo it, Koizumi."

"I'll try not to. Hehe. You've really become dependable, haven't you?"

"My talents are kinda wired for me to be end up that way."

"No, I'm not talking about that." Mahiru crossed her arms. "You've gotten a lot more sensitive around people. You're even going out of your way to check up on me now."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Honestly. For someone who's supposed to be a supergenius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes."

A little fissure of annoyance started to form in his mind, but he let it go for the time being.

"I didn't even thank you properly. For helping us wake up."

"I wasn't going to just leave you guys unconscious."

"Then I'll just say it." She takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

Hajime couldn't help smirking a little. Mahiru blushed fiercely in response. "Seriously! You can be such a bonehead sometimes. Ugh. Never mind, forget I said anything."

"You're welcome."

She was just stunned into silence for a moment. "Yeah, well...anyway, I wanted to tell you what we managed to find out."

Snapping out of the curiosity he had, Hajime started to focus. "Oh. Alright, go ahead."

"No one's really done anything weird from what we could tell. But our class doesn't really spend all our time with each other. We mostly do our own thing."

"Has anyone said anything about it?"

"Well, Chiaki-chan wants us to hang out together at times. But other than that, everyone kind of does their own thing. Not too different than when we were students now that I think about it. That and the yakuza pair avoids me."

"Not too hard to figure out the reason why." Hajime added. "But nothing sounds too out of the ordinary. It's probably like Kirigiri-san said. Whoever's responsible is just waiting for the swap-ins to happen."

"So then how do we stop it? Or, uh, stop it from getting bad? I don't mind everyone coming over to this side but..."

Hajime kept silent for a few moments when she said that. But then piped up. "It's just like a killing game. The more people get surprised and show up, looking like a deer in headlights, the less of a pool of suspects we have."

"Do you really think it's one of our class?"

"Not entirely. It could easily be someone from Class 78. But none of them have been reported to be replaced, either."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, Hinata."

"It means that even though this looks random... I'm suspecting that the mastermind is able to control who crosses over."

"That sounds insane. But... we've been part of some really insane things, haven't we?"

"I guess. Nothing's set in stone yet. It all depends on who shows up next."

"...all we can do is wait it out huh?" The freckled woman sighed. "Do you really think the world could end because of this?"

"It's possible. We aren't seeing any natural disasters yet, but what happens when the mastermind can't control what's happening anymore?"

"Doesn't seem like we can go back, either."

"If this is our new home, might as well protect it."

"Being heroes this time? I think I like this better than our last story."

Nagito, AI Chiaki and Monaca along with their robotic bear "companion" approached them.

"Ugh. Seriously, Monokuma still gives me the creeps."

"And you're looking as plain and boring as ever! Ahahahahaha!"

Monaca simply smiled sweetly, not even saying a thing to her murderous partner. Hajime narrowed his eyes slightly, immediately noticing what was going on.

The android girl smiled. "Everything seems A-OK. No one's showed up yet."

"No one's seen you either, right?"

"Um...I've been careful this time!" She leaned forward with a gung-ho attitude. "Besides, I'm not too bad acting like the real thing!"

"You're real, Nanami."

"R-Right. You're right!"

Mahiru couldn't help but smile. "You've really come into that role of yours. I'm starting to be impressed."

"Starting to?" Hajime sighed.

"You do have a way to inspire others, Hinata-kun." Nagito smiled.

"I think you have me mistaken with the _actual _SHSL Hope."

"Inspire's not the right word." Mahiru countered. "More like...calm people down."

"You guys can be really excitable sometimes. Someone has to do it."

Monaca smirked. "Sounds like they'd be lost without big bro Hajime."

"More like things would start blowing up on the island. We already have Enoshima to worry about. The last thing we need is Nidai to blow up all the toilets on the island."

Mahiru laughed nervously. "Since we're all here, we might as well get some breakfast together."

"A wonderful proposal, Koizumi-san!" Nagito smiled.

* * *

Checking some e-mails on his phone, Makoto looked up as he sat at the small coffee table in a nearby cafe. Hiro was clutching his head, ordering an ice tea-like drink.

"It's not even lunchtime yet, Hiro-kun." The brown-haired man sighed as he drank a cup of tea.

"Hey, I don't have a problem! Eh...besides, it's afternoon somewhere in the world." He sipped his alcohol without another care in the world. "You missed out on one hell of a party, Naegi-chi! I didn't know your sister could drink us all under the table!"

The former SHSL Lucky Student raised his eyebrow. "Me neither."

"Kirigiri-chi watching over the pink-haired demon again?"

"Well, between all of us, I think we can keep her from doing trouble."

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, you right. We got all these eyes on her, she's not gonna spread despair or whatever weird thing she's doing."

Finishing his errand on his cell phone, he put it away and gave full attention to the former SHSL Shaman.

"Speaking of trouble, you haven't got into any have you?"

"N-No way. Er...well...maybe I did try to flirt with some cute island girls, but I've been pretty good. Honest."

"You? Flirt?"

"Hey, man. Finding a lady to spend time with is a goal of mine!" Hiro grinned. "Not everyone can be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, even I can see those girls swooning over you. You dog."

Makoto sighed. "It's more problematic than you're making it sound."

"Well, if it's a problem, why haven't you chosen anyone yet?"

"I'm not going to force my own feelings." The tired-sounding Naegi replied. "Though it's been a little better lately."

"Ah, yeah. I heard what happened from Hina-chi. Sounds like Ikusaba-chi could've used some drinks for herself."

"...she looked better this morning. Besides, I don't think drinking your problems away is the right solution."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" Hiro heartily laughed. "But seriously, I'm no heartbreaking Casanova like you, dude. I gotta actually put in the effort."

"Effort. Yeah...I think everyone's got to do that."

"Speakin' of that, ever thought about just taking them all?"

"Taking...them all?"

"Yeah. You know. One of those...polyrus relationships or whatever."

"Polyamory?" Makoto narrowed his eyes. "L-Look. Even if I was okay with that sort of thing, what makes you think the girls would be?"

"Huh..." Hiro actually looked like he was thinking hard. "Yeah. You got a point. Doubt Kirigiri-chi is the type to share like that. She's pretty old school. Enoshima-chi would probably do one of those, I think. But only if she's in charge."

Makoto couldn't help but be impressed with his intuition. He took another sip of tea.

"...and Ikusaba-chi would totally be a sub, so..."

The poor man with an ahoge almost choked on his drink. Smacking his chest a few times, he finally swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Now I'm all invested in this thing! Damn, who should I bet for?"

With a hoarse voice, Makoto asked. "Are you guys making bets on that too?!"

"Well...why not? Having some fun and making a little bit of cash? Think I might see if we can start up a little pool."

Naegi put his face into his right palm. "You guys can seriously be the worst sometimes."

"Hey, I'm not gonna disagree with you." Hiro replied. "But you still stay friends with us all the same. That's why I'm sticking by you, you know!"

After a short sigh, the former HPA headmaster smiled. "Well, that's nice to hear at least."

* * *

**ANote**

The subsequent investigation into his murder didn't do much to raise Ryoma's spirits. Kaede kept looking over at him, completely concerned for his well-being.

"...thought I'd get out of this funk by now." The SHSL Tennis Pro blurted out. "What did those guys do to me?"

Rantaro leaned back into the couch. "The same thing they did to all of us. Made us into better characters for the show."

"Yeah. But I wasn't this much of a wreck before."

"Maybe if you hold onto what you were, maybe you can break out of whatever thing they did." Kaede proposed.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Ryoma kept his eyes glued to the screen. "I'm mad, but at the same time I also feel like it didn't matter in the end. Pretty uncool of me."

"You were like that since the beginning. Don't you remember offering your life before the first trial?"

"Tch. You got a point, Akamatsu."

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, why'd Team Danganronpa make you into some kind of convict? Did you really murder someone?"

"Nah. Nothing hardcore like that. But I've been to juvie. It wasn't great. They really do make you think that your future's over when you're in there. Messes with the vibes, you know?"

"It makes sense." Kaede sighed. "How about tennis?"

"I mean, I straightened out and started to play tennis for my school. I wasn't some sort of Federer or something, but I think I was pretty solid."

"You probably make your opponents underestimate you." Rantaro added.

"That's probably it. People always love sticking with first impressions."

Kaede smiled. "Yeah, but now you've got a SHSL talent."

"...Akamatsu. You probably got the best deal out of all of us." Ryoma said with a tired expression.

"Did I?"

"You got more positive stuff out of what they did to you along with a SHSL talent. Mine comes with one hell of a cost."

"I...I guess I didn't really think about it like that."

Rantaro nodded. "It sucks to die first, but honestly...we got out lucky. We didn't spend that long as what they made us."

"Yeah but..." Kaede sighed. "A part of me is really glad it turned out that way, but I can't help but feel sorry for the others."

Ryoma continued. "See? You made out like a bandit. Don't worry about the rest of us too much, Akamatsu."

"No. That just means I can focus on helping you guys out." She looked toward Shuichi who was taking control of the class trial. "It's all I can do for you guys. And maybe...when he finally shows up, I can help him too."

The trio continued to focus on the trial until Kirumi had suspicions cast on her by Shuichi's deductive prowess. Ryoma only responded with a short grunt. The door finally opened to the screening room and Kirumi was being escorted by a Team Danganronpa staff member, still acting and looking dignified in her school uniform.


	23. Heavenly Blue

Kyoko crossed her arms as she stared straight at Junko, who was grinning while staring straight back.

"Who knew the detective princess could have some fun, huh? Too bad you didn't go all the way."

"Don't change the subject, voyeur. What sort of convoluted nonsense have you started now?"

"See, that's the problem with you and Kamakura. All you two do is just _react_. Are you really worried about the end of the world or not? I mean, not like you haven't lived through it before right? Upupupupu."

"So you decided to do something constructive? Color me surprised."

"I dunno. You somehow pull off the purple look. But sure. I just felt like it." She opened up a laptop she was carrying. "It's like those crazies that try to catch Bigfoot on camera!"

"You calling anyone crazy is certainly..."

"Insulting? Demeaning?"

"...absurd." Glancing around her surroundings in the open beach, Kyoko moved over toward her. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it fucking matter?" She started opening a few programs, a suspicious look from the detective peering over her shoulder all the meanwhile. "A-ha! Look, I caught something! See?"

"Hm. And what did you exactly catch?"

"A nosy detective."

Kyoko could only scoff as she shifted her eyes away from the screen. Junko closed her laptop screen and stood up with an excited squeal. "Time to go see what mama's caught herself!" As she bolted away, the lavender-haired detective pursued the strawberry blonde. Eventually she caught up to her and heard a bunch of annoyed wailing coming from the fashionista.

"Hm? What's wrong now?"

"I...I caught a..."

Kyoko looked upward and saw a familiar white-haired man caught in a net.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." Nagito replied.

"I didn't even get the right luckster! Augh!"

Crossing her arms, the former SHSL detective asked with edge her in tone. "Was this supposed to capture Makoto-kun?"

"No. But it would've been better than this idiot!"

"Whatever dastardly plan you concoct, your goals will never come to fruition." Nagito declared, still inside the net.

"Fine! Then I'll just leave your hope-obsessed dumbass in there!" Junko taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah, wait..." Nagito started to hold his own head inside the net. "P-Perhaps I was too rash about this."

Kyoko sighed and moved over to the net, being hung by an unassuming palm tree. Taking out a switch-knife, she cut the bottom apart and he fell onto the sand below.

"I appreciate you getting me out of here, Kirigiri-san. You needn't have worried about—"

"Just appreciation is enough, Komaeda-san."

"Seriously, this is ruining my mood." Junko's face turned to a grin. "Perfect."

Nagito held himself. "What a truly disgusting creature you are."

"I doubt you were planning on catching the culprit with selfless intentions, Enoshima." Kyoko mentioned as she put away the blade she wielded.

"Who said I was selfless?" Placing her hand over her grinning mouth, she continued. "Who knows what amazing possibilities are there if I could figure out how this works?"

"A complete subversion of Makoto-kun's ideals. Of course."

"He's my inspiration you know. Upupupupu."

"Once again, I implore you. She's too dangerous to leave alive." Nagito begged.

Kyoko looked away from both of them. "I'm afraid that's not entirely my decision. Nor am I the person you would have to convince."

"Love you too, _Kiri._" Her lips curled into the fashion of a Cheshire cat.

"Were you the only one around here, Komaeda-san? It seems unlikely that you would simply wander by yourself into Enoshima's trap."

"An impressive deduction! You see, I was following Hanamura-kun."

"The SHSL Cook?"

"Yes! He mentioned he was on a date with someone."

"Hm?" Even Junko was perplexed. "A...date? Man, I always knew your class had some shit standards."

Ignoring her, Nagito continued his explanation. "Though it was not my right to be curious, I had no choice. Especially since Hinata-kun told us to explore every single possibility presented to us. Alas, I had tripped over some uneven pavement and found myself in the trap."

"And where did Hanamura-san go?" Kyoko inquired.

"I'm afraid he didn't notice me while I was following him. I have no idea where he went."

"Any general ideas on which direction he went?"

"I believe he was headed toward the second island."

"Hm. We were just there yesterday. Though, aside from the odd choice of a date partner, there's nothing particularly suspicious about going there specifically. Plenty of people are wandering around." A few moments pass in silence as Kyoko continued to ponder. "But...when I showed up, there were many people around. It may be how the person was going around undetected."

"So what is it that the mastermind is doing exactly?" Nagito asked.

"Something that obviously doesn't look suspicious to normal people." Junko smirked. "What? Were you expecting some sort of magic Monokuma to show up?!"

"That would not be too surprising."

"They'd be caught pretty quick, moron."

Ignoring the two fuming crazies, Kyoko continued. "The question is now what is it they're exactly doing to produce results. It must be subtle. Yet powerful enough to mess with space and time."

"Hm. It sounds like a riddle." Nagito commented. "What could it be, I wonder?"

* * *

Makoto found himself facing toward the former SHSL Heir, sipping tea and looking over a few things from a dossier while sitting across from him. His eyes looked up from the old-fashioned paper reports and focused squarely on the former SHSL Lucky Student. Taking another sip, Byakuya gulped down the small amount of hot liquid with poise and grace.

"Is everything alright, Togami-kun?"

"Hm. Are you curious as to what is going on in my new holdings?"

"That's what you were looking at?"

"Indeed. There seems to be a mild profit at how outrageous the new season of their killing game is. There is another one currently in production."

"I mean, I know sometimes you've said that you can put a price tag on almost anything, but seeing the killing game as entertainment has always been...weird."

"The unwashed masses enjoy watching tragedy when it does not concern them. Have you heard of the term _schadenfreude_?"

"I...don't speak whatever language that is."

"German, you cretin." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Taking pleasure in the misfortune of others. It's a psychological phenomenon. Perhaps you should read more books, hm? Can't have an associate of mine not understanding even the basics during intelligent discourse."

"I'm no scholar."

"You could be so much more, Naegi."

"I've always been more about practical knowledge. You know this."

"Does actually bothering to read books make that mutually exclusive? You have a responsibility as an elite."

"Are you still really going on about that? I'm not an elite here."

"Perhaps. But knowing you, that will be temporary."

Makoto sighed, not wanting to push the issue any further.

"And as for the case at hand: it seems no signs of any strange technology, human-made or otherwise, has been involved. I'll be sure to send my condolences to Hagakure."

"Something to do with aliens?"

"He would not shut up about it while intoxicated."

"So then what could it be? Magic?"

"Normally I would call that preposterous. But anything goes in this strange place. I, however, highly doubt it's "magic" in the fantastical sense. The truth tends to be much more mundane."

"Really? You think so?"

"Enoshima isn't our opponent this time. The game has different rules. Operating as if we're going against that deranged lunatic would get us nowhere."

"You have a point. But what makes you confident that the way things are happening could actually be mundane?"

"After surviving The Tragedy, anything else that someone comes up with can only be mundane in comparison. Do you not recall Monaca Towa and Kazuo Tengan? They attempted to emulate her methods and madness, but they had actual tangible goals and thus fell short. The difference is there if you paid attention."

"When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense. But that doesn't answer the question. What is it that the mastermind is doing?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with an answer on your own."

"...thanks, Togami-kun."

"If not, then it seems I have vastly overestimated what intelligence you managed to gather over the past few years."

Losing all feeling of gratefulness to his classmate, he only responded. "Right." Makoto finally stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I'll come back with news. That's a promise."

Suddenly hearing the tapping of footsteps from outside, he immediately stopped as the door swung open with Kyoko and Junko barging into Byakuya's quarters.

"Seems news follows _you_ around, reporter." The blonde business magnate pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I take it that it's bad news."

"We need to head over to the second island. Now." Kyoko ordered.

* * *

Mukuro stared down Hajime as they were both outside of the library in the second island. Completely staying on guard, she continued to eye him wearily. He, on the other hand, found her acting completely as he predicted.

"Still hate me, huh?"

The former SHSL Soldier narrowed her eyes in response.

"Look, I was just doing some snooping out here on my own. Or is it because you dislike me for a different reason?"

After some more tense silence, she finally responded. "I don't understand."

"A simple, but pretty loaded statement."

"Don't patronize me Kamakura."

"What did you want to ask me Ikusaba?"

Pursing her lips, she struggled to form a sentence she felt that she would be okay with.

"It has something to do with what you've been doing lately, right?" He asked, staving off his incoming boredom. "Going around and doing some people watching. I've done that a few times myself."

Hajime walked past Mukuro while she kept watching him.

"You and me. We had a similar role in Enoshima's plans, didn't we? Making sure she got close enough to the finish line to be satisfied."

"There's no way we're anywhere close to the same."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"She killed me for her despair."

"Your voice doesn't hold the same conviction it did when we first met. You're right. But you're not okay with it. Not anymore."

She didn't reply.

"Enoshima killed her own lover. Perhaps Naegi-san is too nice to say this, but I'm not. You desperately wanted to be held to the same standard as Matsuda was."

He turned around and looked straight at her.

"But she didn't kill you personally, did she? She did it with a second-rate trick."

Another pregnant silence came from Mukuro.

"I do recall you not being able to sleep during the entirety of your killing game. It was televised, if you remember. I'm guessing it was because of your fixation on the SHSL Hope. And I was able to deduce this being a complete outsider to that phase of her plan. What did you think your sister was thinking about you at that time?"

"That's..."

"The only reason I'm saying all this is because you started thinking a little more for yourself."

"Hmph. Are you saying she...disposed of me?"

"Gaining the most out of people she uses is her way. You of all people should know that. The only reason things are turning out differently now is because people now realize what blindly going along with her insanity costs."

"So she wanted the despair of killing her sister while getting rid of...something that might have gotten in the way of her plans."

"The Mukuro Ikusaba from back then would have been alright with this."

"...yeah. I would have been."

"Back to the question you wanted to ask me."

"I think you may have answered it." Mukuro looked away. "You have no love for her, but you're not out for revenge."

Hajime replied with a bitter smile. "Believe me. If I could take revenge on her, I would. But I don't have that power or capability."

"I'm confused. You? Not having power or capability?"

"It's not a matter of killing Junko Enoshima again or stopping her plans. If that woman truly feared death, she would've died again a long time ago. Long before I even would have a chance to try. And failure is something that she subconsciously yearns for."

Another heavy reminder that Mukuro truly did not understand her sister's twisted thinking.

"Then what?"

Hajime grinned. "Even if you knew the answer, you wouldn't be capable of it either."

A twitch sprung up on the black-haired girl's face.

"No need to be upset. You should focus on your own affairs."

Cooling herself down, she answered. "You might be right."

A low rumbling could be heard. Raising an eyebrow, Hajime looked around. Suddenly hearing some screaming from people, he looked toward the cause of the mass panic. A four-legged creature barely resembling a Monokuma was running around, terrorizing the locals. Its long, fluffy tail swung around and damaged nearby buildings as it rampaged through the district nearby. Hinata rolled his right shoulder as he prepared himself to face the strange machine.

Mukuro, already aware of his overwhelming martial prowess, looked around for other dangers.

The black and white mechanoid roar and swung its claw right at Hajime. An effortless dodge came out from Izuru Kamakura himself. Keeping away from the lethal claws of its front paws, he jumped over the attacks and winded up a halfhearted punch and swung right at the middle of its back. Once his fist connected with the outer shell of the quadruped beast, the metal collapsed on itself and the Monobeast crumpled from the single impact.

It was a sure victory for him with one punch.

Sighing, he looked around and the people looked amazed. They began to cheer for him. Not particularly looking for any merit for his feat, he politely acknowledged the praise and continued walking down the street for any traces of where the strange machine came from.

The freckled ex-mercenary, on the other hand, ran into a familiar portly-looking cook hanging onto a ledge of a newly ruined building. Jumping up and bringing him to safety, he cried for a while.

"M...Mamaaaa!" Teruteru sniffed, then eyed Mukuro. "Well, well. My hero. Any way I can repay you?"

"No."

"Ouch! No need to shoot me down so fast, baby."

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what? I'd think I'd remember a hottie like you."

"Your time as a part of Ultimate Despair."

His grateful and lusty look turned into a grimace. "...yeah. Yeah, I do. You're not gentle at all, are you? I do like it a little rough, but that's a little too much. Even for me."

"Everything alright, Hanamura?" Hajime leaped over from where he was, landing next to the both of them.

"Hehe. Looking sexy as always, Hinata-kun. I'm alright and ready for action anytime."

"You don't remember anything before you showed up here, do you?"

"No, sadly I don't. It's all murky like poorly-made stock. I was making some food back on the island...er, well, this is still the island isn't it? But yeah, then I showed up and that weird furry robot chased me around!"

"Sounds similar to what happened to me." Mukuro commented.

"Doubt the creatures are brought here on purpose. Anything else you can tell me?"

"...well...if you must know, I have a tingling in my loins." Teruteru whispered.

Mukuro raised her eyebrows, slowly losing her patience. Hajime, however, continued the questioning.

"And what made you feel horny?"

"Well, when I feel this way, it's like someone whispered some sweet nothings into my ears. It sounds a little old-fashioned, but sometimes that's a great way to get into the mood."

A few possibilities showed up in Hajime's thoughts. But it seemed like he was getting closer to the answer of the mystery.

"Thanks. You've been a good help."

"Maybe you can give me a reward for being such a good boy, eh?"

"Sorry."

"Hm. Being rejected by two hotties so quick! My burning heart can only take so much. Still, it's nice to see you again."

Hajime smiled. "Yeah. Likewise."

* * *

"Oh come on! Monokoppa! Ugh, Kamakura can be such a party pooper."

Raising an eyebrow at Junko's insistence to name the strange machines that show up, Makoto rubbed his eyes as he looked around. Police were directing the affected population to safety. While the rampage of the Monokoppa was only for a short amount of time, the damage was very much real. Some unlucky people were crushed by the debris of destroyed buildings and dozens of others injured.

Byakuya walked up to them with several of his underlings. "We managed to recover someone else."

Makoto looked over and Sayaka was flanked by two black-suited bodyguards. Her clothes were dusty and her pink bow was slightly torn.

"Upupupupu. Looks like you've caught a naughty idol." Junko grinned.

"Maizono-san. We need to talk."

"Naegi-sensei, I..." She looked down. "Okay."

The convoy headed back to the military vessel they sailed onto the first island with. Byakuya, with only disapproval layering his expression, walked out and left Makoto alone with the SHSL Idol in one of the rooms. A dim light was above them and only shined on top of the blue-haired girl herself, leaving the brown-haired male in the darkness.

"...it's not looking good for you. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"So what were you doing there on the second island?"

Sayaka moved her hair over her right ear, and didn't answer. "Look, I—I don't think you'll believe me."

He studied her quietly for a few moments. She arched her posture a little forward, looking meek toward him. Her eyes had a softened and frightened expression on them. It wasn't quite the same as the day before the first case that sealed his fate long ago, but he couldn't ignore the similarities presented to him. Taking a page from Kyoko's book, he held back whatever his gut was telling him to say and carefully started to construct what he should be saying to her at a time like this.

"This isn't about believing in you. It's about finding the facts of what happened today."

"Sensei, everyone else out there has already condemned me. I could tell by the looks in their eyes."

Taking another pause, he immediately shut down his gut feelings. "That doesn't matter right now. You have to convince me that you aren't causing trouble. People have died, Maizono-san."

Slowly losing her patience, she asked. "Do you think I'm the one that let that monster out in the streets? I almost died too!"

"Then you can tell me what happened. I just want the truth."

The performer looked upward at the ceiling. "Okay. But please don't think I'm crazy."

He nodded.

She sighed and took a moment to compose her thoughts. "Remember that dream I told you about?"

"The one where we were both students, right?"

"Yes. I've been having more of those dreams. And lately, I've been hearing my own voice. But it's not mine. If that makes sense."

"What did this voice tell you?"

"She...I...it was a warning."

"A warning? About what happened today?"

"Yes. And that someone was trying to bring her back. I don't quite understand what she meant by that but..."

Makoto couldn't help swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "I—I see."

"I always joked about being psychic, but it seems I am a bit of an esper now. In a way."

"So you weren't with Teruteru Hanamura?"

"Oh, heavens no. I don't know him that well but his reputation precedes him. But I wanted to try and stop what was about to happen. I didn't get to see him, though. That monster showed up out of nowhere and started rampaging through the streets. I ran as fast as I could and...well...ended up hiding from it under some rubble that fell near me. Then some men in suits found me and helped me up."

She looked at him expectantly.

"It's a very strange story. I can see why you were hesitant to share it."

"You must think I'm insane."

He shook his head. "No, I think you're more unlucky than anything."

"Hm? I don't get what you mean."

"I'll need to have a talk with Munakata-san, but I believe you."

"You do?" She started to light up.

"I'm sure Kyoko-chan has some questions for you as well." He looked back and Kyoko opened the door on cue.

"Oh. I guess I'll be in here for longer." Sayaka sighed.

"I'll try not to take up more of your time, Maizono-san. After all, your chaperons must be worried about you. But there's more of your story I'd like to clarify and expound on."

Makoto gave her an apologetic smile as he stood up. "This doesn't mean you're in trouble. Just answer as truthfully as you can."

He moved outside as Kyoko took over his seat. Closing the door behind him, he could hear Kyoko beginning her interrogation.

"An interesting tale she shared with you." Byakuya's arms were crossed. "Still, it's not the strangest thing that's happened today."

"She wasn't that close to where they found Hanamura-san, right?"

"No, she was not. Several blocks away under some scattered chunks of debris. Seems she was headed toward where he was rather than away from it."

Komaru walked in with Toko by her side. "Is Maizono-san okay?"

"She's fine. Just mostly scared." Makoto replied. "Still...the whole thing about a voice that sounds like her in her head. You don't think...?"

"I will not make baseless conjecture. Especially about the occult." Byakuya spat. "Heavens know how much I've already heard from Hagakure's rants about it on the way here."

"What? Are you guys talking about ghosts?" Komaru asked. "I mean, I've talked to a ghost before!"

"D-Don't bring that up, Komaru." Toko bit her thumb. "That was so stupid! If it was r-real, I was the one who exorcised it with a meme."

"Doesn't Maizono-san always joke about being psychic? She'd probably be way better at communing with the dead than I would be!"

"Th-That's not a comforting thought, Komaru." Makoto groaned. "Still, it might be a good idea for her to stick around with us. She's already involved herself."

"Hmph." Byakuya sneered. "Do as you like. Considering you already willingly subject yourself to the whims of dead enemies, I doubt you can fall further."

Junko smirked. "Of course he can. He'll do it when he finally _falls_ for me."

"Even your insufferable bear puns would be preferable to this bilge."

* * *

"Hello, Hinata-san."

Hajime was outside of Chisa's room, having just discussed the day's events. The human Chiaki smiled as she held her handheld console.

"Oh. Afternoon, Nanami. Are you by yourself?"

"Mmhm. Owari-san wanted me to tell you that she wants a rematch. Also something about letting you cop a feel if you win again."

A nervous and slightly annoyed laugh came from him. "Right. Figures. How are you doing?"

"Huh? Fine, I guess. It's hard to play some games here. There isn't a rec room where I can set up my consoles for multiplayer. It's hard to get everyone together, too."

"Ah, don't feel so bad about it. Do you like to swim?"

"Hmm... I don't think I hate it. But I can't say I love it, either. Do you like it?"

"I like having to fight against the waves sometimes. It's interesting."

"Interesting? That's kind of a weird way to put it."

"I get bored easily. Though that's my problem."

"Speaking of which, I'd like to play some games with you. I brought some that you might like." She showed a few physical copies of games from her backpack.

"Some of these are competitive games, right?"

"Yeah. You seem really good at games, so I wanna try and go against you this time."

"...you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Chiaki looked fired up, clutching her Game Girl with intensity. Hajime chuckled a bit and took out the handheld that she lent to him. Both of them walked over to the hotel lobby and occupied a couch. Not letting up against her, the dozens of matches between them went in Hinata's favor. He couldn't help but analyze her movements from her hands.

Another match, another win. Still, he didn't find himself particularly bored. He seemed more interested in her tenacity. Eventually, she pulled a surprising move where she took an on-the-ground combo into a finisher and actually won a match against him.

It took twenty-five tries.

"I...wow...are you sure you weren't a SHSL student?" Chiaki looked to be in awe. "I had to go all out."

"Definitely wasn't."

"You're not even a sore loser. You're kinda cool, Hinata-san."

"Me? Cool?" Hajime found himself bashful even though he had no reason to be. "I mean...losing's important, too. Why would I get mad about that?"

"Ah, well. Some guys' egos get really bruised when a girl beats them." Her expression could only be described as smug, her lips shaped as if she wanted to whistle.

"I guess there are more important things to me."

"Really? Like what?"

"Enjoying the little things. Especially surprises."

"You sound like a thrill-seeker."

Hajime sighed. "That's not too far from the truth."

"Why do you get bored so easily?"

"It's because of my past, I guess. I've, uh, got a knack for predicting things. And it's not like I can turn it off."

"Really? So that's why you look for surprises?"

"Pretty much. But being bored isn't that bad, either. I can predict things, but it doesn't mean it'll always go 100% the way I want it to."

"That's a good way to think!"

"I didn't always think that way, though. It ruined a lot of people's lives because of my decisions. Especially someone I used to care about. To think I did something so stupid because I...ah, I don't want to torture you with a sob story."

Chiaki looked sympathetic. "You lost someone close to you?"

"I don't know how close we were. But I know I did a lot of things I can't take back. And at the end, when I could've done something, I still didn't."

The SHSL Gamer kept quiet for a few moments. She didn't know what to say. Hajime studied her in equal silence.

"...I'm sure that person probably felt the same way about you. That's how those kinds of stories go in games, after all. Don't torture yourself over it. It'll all work out, Hinata-kun."

Hajime found his eyes narrowing in response.

* * *

Junko wrapped her arms around the shorter brown-haired luckster, stopping him while he was on his way back from talking with Kyosuke about Sayaka's testimony.

"Whoa!" Her grasp kept him from advancing forward. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"What? Can't I hug my favorite person in the world?" She leaned forward and nearly buried her face in the back of his head, causing him to flinch. "Upupupu. You smell nice."

"Er...thank you? But I really need to be going."

"What's the hurry, what's the hurry?" She placed an open palm on his chest, pouting her lips and changing her tone into a slightly whiny and yearning one. "I might let you get away sometimes, but not today. I don't feel like it."

"Seriously! I'm in the middle of something."

"Do you think you can do much more than this? There are others working on the case. Why not relax a little bit." She started nipping him on the ear.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh—?!" He could feel his face starting to burn hot. Trying to get a hold of himself, he retreated quickly into his thoughts.

"Nope. Not going to let you ignore me, either." She blew into his ear.

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Stop you? Ehehe. It would be a shame if the game ended too fast, don't you think?"

"You...!"

"Besides. If I can't have the secret to whatever's happening, I can still get this."

Despite being a little insulted, he continued his questions. "Just what are you trying to do? Wasn't ending the world enough?"

"Oh come on. Ending the world was always a means to what I really wanted." She released him from his hug and walked in front of him. "A world something more to my liking."

"Despair again?!"

"It was the only choice I had, Makoto. The only thing to bring excitement to my life!" Her words come out as if she's singing a song, dancing around him in the meantime.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. Though she could easily overpower him, she looked straight at him with a neutral expression.

"Look. I get it. You went insane over the boredom. But if you think I'll just stand aside and watch you make the same mistakes again, you're dead wrong!"

"Oh? A vow to stop me, Makoto? Just like old times." She moves forward, changing the stance to where it looks like hes embracing her instead. "You make me sick to my core. How dare you give me hope?"

"What?"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Makoto blinked a few times, processing what she just said.

"The noble hero stays true to his one true love despite the evil witch's efforts. In despair, the witch resolves to finally throw away the last vestiges of her humanity and harden her heart to have the conviction in her plans. Finally killing the wicked witch, the hero laments what a pointless fight it all was."

She grasped him by the neck. "You! You're not following the script!"

He grasps her by the wrists with a fiery and defiant gaze.

"That damn look on your face! You're scared, but you just look death straight in the face. You despair, but you keep hoping. Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you!" She finally lets go of his neck, causing him to take a few deep breaths. She starts to walk away from him but he grabs her by the wrist.

"You just don't learn, don't you?" Junko screeched.

"I've learned plenty. Letting everyone hate you and not even reaching out to anybody. Come on. You've just been trying to get high off the despair for the entire time we've been here."

"Tch. If you know, then give me it. I crave it. I want it."

"You just think you do. You know what I think? You're scared."

"Scared? Me?"

"It's all you've known, right? But when a different answer finally shows up, you just ignore it. Or at least try to. That brain of yours won't let you."

She softened in gaze to his surprise. "Words really are power, aren't they?"

* * *

**ANote**

"Look, Tojo-san, you don't have to do all of this." Kaede pleaded.

"It's the least I can do." Kirumi curtsied, despite no longer wearing a maid outfit. "They repurposed me to have this SHSL talent. It would go to waste otherwise."

"Can't believe they let you use the on-site kitchen." Rantaro mused. "Doesn't look too bad, right?"

"Looks good, actually." Ryoma observed. "None of this is poisoned?"

"Oh no. There would be no need for such a thing. And...it would go against to what I had promised you all."

"She does have a point. Let's dig in, guys." The SHSL Pianist commanded. "You too, Tojo-san."

"...if you insist."

Seeing how readily she agreed to it, Ryoma let down his guard and partook in the meal that she carefully crafted for them.

"Still mad at her, Hoshi-kun?"

"Not mad." He swallowed a bite of some roasted chicken. "I'm more upset at myself than anything. I gave up."

"I see. I apologize for taking advantage of it."

"It's more along the lines of what they did with your storyline, right?"

"Mm. Yes. I suppose that could be a reason. To make me believe that I was Prime Minister of Japan. Me? In this political climate?"

Ryoma stopped eating for a bit. "But they make these stories somewhat close to the truth, don't they? Just who are you, Tojo?"

"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to hide my identity any longer. Especially since my family will recognize me when this footage is released. And I would not want anymore distrust to spread."

Being pleased with how she responded, he gave her his full attention.

"I am descended from the wartime general who once served as the Prime Minister, Hideki Tojo. Our family had always harbored political ambitions, especially after our family's fall from grace."

"So...I guess you want to become a politician?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. I wanted to be of service to the people."

"Using that dream of yours, I guess that might be where the whole maid and being prime minister thing came from."

Ryoma sighed. "So, revealing that whole thing made you go nuts basically."

"It was very shameful of me. If you wish for revenge, I will not stop you."

"Stop it. I'm not a thug. There's no point in me doing anything like that. There's barely a point in anything, honestly."

Kaede turned to him. "Hoshi-kun."

"Sorry. Just slipped out. Heh. Trying to sound cool but sounding uncool in the end. Typical."

"Look, even though this happened in the killing game, I know you two probably are just trying to be polite. You shouldn't blame each other and you shouldn't blame yourselves. If anyone's to blame, it's Team Danganronpa."

"If you put it that way, you make it sound like we are absolved of all crimes. I cannot permit that." Kirumi responded.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying...if you guys can eat together like this without problem, then you two can put it behind yourselves."

"Akamatsu does have a point there. I didn't put up a fight and you did what you thought you had to. Not like we got out without getting messed up, either. That execution was pretty brutal."

"It was...a just punishment. But if you are willing to move past this, then I shall too."

Kaede smiled. But deep down, she knew that things wouldn't be settled as easily as they have been for the past few cases. And she felt like that Shuichi realized this too. Things would only just get crazier and messier from then on.


	24. Pretenders

Hajime looked toward the two other super-geniuses with a bored expression. Kyoko shifted her eyes between the former reserve course student and her sworn enemy, the SHSL Despair. Makoto sighed as he looked at all three of them staring at each other in complete silence.

"What did you find out, Hinata-san?"

Hajime pushed two pictures forward, displayed on his own phone, on the table they were standing around.

Junko raised her right eyebrow as she took a good look at the people in them. "These two? Huh..."

"There could even be more accomplices."

Makoto's eyes widened when he finally decided to gaze on the two photos. "Are...are you sure about this? I mean, I know you don't mess around but..."

"Unfortunately, yes. These two are the two who are the most likely."

Kyoko picked up the phone and took a closer look. "What basis do you have for accusing these two?"

"One of them hasn't been seen by any one of us. Yukizome-sensei confirmed that he's on the island with them. And the other..."

The stoic detective tapped her left finger on the table as she waited for a response.

"I can only hope I'm wrong about the other."

"So what's the plan, then?" Makoto asked.

"We need to find them and capture them. There's no telling what they're capable of." Kyoko replied. "Is that okay with you, Hinata-san?"

After a short silence, Hajime nodded slowly. "Yeah. It'll be fine."

Komaru suddenly spoke up. "Um...want to share what you guys found or what?"

"There's no time. Who knows who else will be pulled in?" Kyoko ordered.

"B-But who are we supposed to catch?"

"I'll explain on the way, Komaru-san. I'll be heading out first with them. Makoto-kun, take a group out along with Byakuya's men for another search party. Hinata-san, I trust you'll be leading your own group. Time is running out."

Kyoko left the room with Komaru shortly after, leaving Makoto without an opportunity to object.

"Do you think we can find them?"

Hajime sighed. "Maybe. The mastermind most likely knows we've been looking for them. That person was responsible for us showing up here in the first place. But...I need more evidence."

"Evidence? Didn't you just say that it's those two that are responsible?"

"I just...I just need to make sure." Hajime left without another word.

Junko grinned, alone in the meeting room with Makoto. "Oh, Kamakura. How the mighty have fallen."

"I don't think you have room to talk." The SHSL Hope replied.

"What?! I'm fucking _amazing_!" She snarled while he walked over to the door, facing away from her.

"Aren't you at least empathetic to what he's going through right now?"

"Oh, I understand it. But I couldn't care less."

"Junko!"

"Upupupu." She moved quickly toward him as if she was gliding. "Isn't it so funny how our names are so common?"

"...what?"

"Makoto and Junko, of course! Don't you know how many people are named them? And yet, here we are, the only ones with those names that matter."

Taking a pause, Naegi breathed in and exhaled deeply. "So, what's your point?"

"It's like someone said: look! Hope and despair can come from anyone!" She grins widely. "But is that really true?"

"Of course it's true. We saw it with our own eyes, didn't we?"

"Nonononono. Not at all! Not at all!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Could others really be the SHSL Hope and SHSL Despair? Do you think it could've been different?"

"...maybe. I can't say for sure."

"Then who would they be, Makoto? C'mon! Name them name them name them!"

"I wouldn't be able to name them on the spot like that."

She moves within his arm's length.

"Seriously, I'm drawing a blank here."

"I mean, if you want to be technical..." She starts playing with his ahoge. "It could be anyone, you know? Crazy alternate universes exist, don't they?"

"Yeah. They probably do. But why bring it up?"

"You still couldn't really imagine others taking up those roles, could you?"

"Why would I want to do that? There's really no point."

She softened her hard grin into a close-lipped smile. "Exactly. All I see is you."

"W-Wait, what?"

Junko forcibly embraces Makoto and leans her head right up against his cheek. "You want to know why? It's _fate_. We were _destined_ to walk hand-in-hand!"

"You're always so dramatic."

He turned the door handle and opened it. Byakuya and Mukuro were waiting outside with a few of the Togami subordinates.

"Hmph. I was about to have Ikusaba break down this door. It seems my hunch wasn't too far off the mark."

"Hello there, oh dull sister of mine."

"Hello, Junko-chan." She stopped herself from bowing slightly. Looking over to the person her sister attached onto as if she were a parasite, she smiled. "Naegi-kun."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Kirigiri-san went off in a hurry. What is going on?"

Makoto's eyes shifted over to the side and saw Sayaka standing there.

"Ah! Naegi-sensei." The SHSL Idol smiled nervously. "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?"

"You did ask for this." Byakuya spat. "I'll assume you have an idea of what you actually hope to achieve."

Junko smirked. "Greedy."

"Let's walk and talk. It's important."

Makoto started to walk forward, the avatar of Despair in tow. Mukuro and Sayaka flanked his sides while Byakuya took a position behind them all, flanked by his staff.

"Seems we've got some prime suspects for the people behind all of this." Makoto answered. "The question is now where did they go?" Makoto bit his lip. "Maizono-san, did you have a strange dream last night? Maybe there might be a clue there."

Sayaka shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't. Who are you looking for?"

"Chiaki Nanami and Ryota Mitarai."

* * *

"Sorry, Hajime-kun." Chisa slumped her shoulders. "I don't know where they are. I haven't seen either of them since breakfast."

"I see. Do you know where they went?" Hajime asked.

Nagito and the A.I. Chiaki were flanking him on both sides, with Monaca holding the man-sized Monokuma as if they were schoolchildren waiting for the bus near them.

"No. I'll call up Kyosuke and Juzo-kun to help look for them. And then if they don't show up for lunch, then I'll ask the rest of the class to look for them so they won't be alarmed."

"Thanks, Chisa-san."

The former SHSL Housekeeper walked past the group, looking back at Hajime one more time before leaving the room.

"...you've been uneasy since you summoned us, Hinata-kun. What's wrong?" Nagito asked.

The android girl looked at him curiously.

"I'm...not sure if I should still be doing this."

"Hinata-kun, were you not the one who warned us about the dangers of letting these actions go unchecked?"

"I was but...if it really is her doing, is stopping her the right thing to do?"

Nagito crossed his arms and looked down.

"Hajime-nii." Monaca pouted. "Are you seriously going to let something like a _conscience _get in your way? Aren't you supposed to be cool?!" She let go of Monokuma and crossed her arms.

The artificial Chiaki placed her hand on Monaca's shoulder and shook her head.

"Ohoho, I get it. You're still guilty over Miss Fanservice's death, aren't you?!" Monokuma taunted. Hajime balled his hand into a fist and swung right at the murderous bear, breaking him to pieces, leaving wreckage and a dented wall.

"Awww, Kuma-chan. You shouldn't have said something sooo stupid." The former Towa heiress sighed. "He would obviously know where to hit to avoid triggering the explosion, you silly bear."

"Hinata-kun." The artificial SHSL Gamer finally said. "Why do you think stopping Chiaki-chan is the wrong choice here? Haven't you already analyzed the situation?"

"I know! But I just can't help it." Hajime bit his lip. "Damn it, I should've just stayed as Kamakura."

She shook her head. "No. Just because they tried to make you something inhuman doesn't change the fact that you're still human, right? If an AI like me can have feelings, then you should be able to feel even more. And you should embrace it."

"It gets in the way."

"No. It makes you stronger."

Monaca rolled her eyes. "Yeah right..."

"If she's really the one behind everything, then you should already know why she's doing it. And not because of all those talents in you, but because you knew her. Becuase you can empathize."

"That's the problem. _I know why_."

"Then you can tell her why she's wrong." A warm smile appeared on her face. "And if you find yourself stumbling on what words to say, then we're here to help you."

"Ah. I understand now." Nagito opened his arms wide. "You are actually afraid of her, yes? I don't blame you. Her hope is quite potent. But, as Nanami-san said, we're here to help."

Hajime raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. "I'm well aware of the brand of help you like to give, Komaeda."

"My methods may be questionable, but they do bring results do they not?"

"Please control yourself when we finally find her."

Nagito laughed softly. "It seems you've bounced back."

"A little bit. But I think I can face her."

Monaca tapped her chin. "If she's anything like _our_ big sis Chiaki, I don't see how she's so scary."

Hajime looked at his open palm, with no bruises or scratches left from when he punched the robotic mascot of the killing games. "You might understand one day. If you let yourself."

"Ugh. No thanks. The last thing I need is to become sappy like everyone else."

"Is that so? Guess that's too bad, Monaca."

The door suddenly swung open and Hajime immediately looked over. Mahiru and Hiyoko barged in without warning, completely out of breath.

"Hinata!" Mahiru yelled. "We—we lost them."

"Lost who?"

"We noticed that Kuzuryuu and Peko-chan were acting kind of weird. We tried to follow them, but I think they noticed us following so they started to run. We couldn't keep up."

Taking another deep breath, Hiyoko brought out a smug expression. "S-Seriously, Koizumi-nee. I bet those two just wanted to make out in the bushes or something. They've always been a couple of shady weirdos."

"It's still a lead. Can you show us where you lost them?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah. This way."

* * *

"See anything, Toko-chan?" Komaru yelled as she leaped across a building, landing next to the former SHSL Literary Girl.

"N-No. There's no one over here."

"Darn it! It can't be this hard to find those two."

"W-Well, aren't they both basically shut-ins? Being out-of-sight must be part of their SHSL talent for them."

"I don't think that really counts." Komaru rubbed the side of her right cheek with her finger. "I mean, I like anime and video games too, but you don't see me staying inside all the time."

"W-Well, you're different."

"Hey, I'm not _that _different! There's a lot of girls who take those hobbies the same way I do."

"Sure, whatever you say Komaru."

"Well, this is bad timing. I was hoping we would have some time to go out together."

"G-Go out? But we're always with each other."

"I mean, yeah, but I want to go on a date!"

Toko started blushing madly and bit her lower lip. "A d-date. Komaru, since when did you become so bold?"

"Bold? Huh?"

"A romantic date for two, including the bedroom."

Komaru sighed while Toko bridged her two index fingers together along with her trademark awkward smile.

Kyoko calmly arrived on the roof the two were on. "Not to interrupt, but we are on urgent business."

Hina ran up right behind her. "Kyoko-chan. I think I saw a guy that kinda looked like what you were describing. But..."

"But?"

"He's a lot fatter than what you said he would be."

"Is that so? Where did he go, Hina-san?"

The former SHSL Swimmer pointed down at the street below them. "He went toward that way. He wasn't running very fast."

"Everyone, with me." Kyoko ordered, leading the charge to where the target ran down.

The four women ran down the street with the locals and tourists giving them funny looks as they passed by. Reaching what looked to be a local school, they found a single person hanging in front of the gates there.

"N-Naegi?!"

"Makoto, what are you doing here?" Komaru asked. "Where's the rest of your group?"

"Oh, I just had them go on ahead." He replied. "We're looking for him, right? He went that way."

"I see. Very well." Kyoko responded, but did not move.

"Is something wrong?" The man with the ahoge inquired. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up."

Hina looked confused. "Well, if you say so."

Kyoko crossed her arms. "We're not just looking for one person. There's also another. Where is she?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I see. So you're not an accomplice. At least where Chiaki Nanami is concerned, SHSL Impostor."

"S-Seriously you two. He's way too fat to be Naegi." Toko chided.

"I was about to say..." Hina murmured.

"Hinata-san alerted me to your presence." The former SHSL Detective explained. "You were disguised as Ryota Mitarai for the past few days, fooling your entire class. Where is he?"

Still in Makoto Naegi's visage, the SHSL Impostor answered. "What will you do to him, Kirigiri?"

"I assure you no harm will come to him. I only wish to talk."

"You mean an interrogation."

"I didn't deny it. How long have you been in this world?"

The heavyset impostor gave her a serious look. "For about a month or so."

"So later than the rest of us, but earlier than some of your classmates."

"Wait? Did it actually work?"

"...so you're not privy to the methods of the mastermind."

"Mastermind?!" The SHSL Impostor stepped back in shock. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

"You and your group have disregarded any possible consequences from your actions. Have you not realized that what you've done has not only taken us from our rightful homes, but also caused damage to this alternate reality?"

"It... has?"

Komaru nodded. "Yeah. There's been crazy earthquakes and angry robots popping out of nowhere. People died!"

Sweat started to form on the nameless individual's face as he was hearing this. "I had no idea. I thought they were just coincidences."

"I see. I won't harass you any longer. But it's important that we see Mitarai-san. I'll ask again... where is he?"

A long sigh came from the large individual. After a few moments, the doppelganger made eye contact with her.

* * *

Mukuro motioned over to everyone else as she looked around the corner.

"Guess you're good for something, wolfie." Junko grinned.

The former SHSL Soldier's eyes moved over to her to acknowledge the backhanded compliment and then back at where she was looking. She could see the backs of the two members of yakuza that she spotted while they were on the move. Makoto and the others were right behind the two despair sisters, while the Togami Corporation bodyguards were securing the perimeter from any wandering bystanders.

"They know we're here." She whispered, looking back at the former SHSL Lucky Student.

He nodded in response, with her taking out her combat knife and rushing toward them. As a swift motion, Peko blocked the strike with her own sword. Immediately twisting the knife toward the SHSL Kendoka, Mukuro's strikes were continually blocked by the swordswoman's katana.

"You again? It seems the powers that be have granted me a chance for a rematch." She swung directly at the freckled former mercenary and it was blocked by the sheer force behind the combat knife.

"How the fuck did we end up here?" A now-eyepatched Fuyuhiko yelled behind from Peko. "And why the fuck are these two bitches alive again?!"

"Stay behind me, young master."

"Ikusaba-san, I didn't mean for you to start fighting!" Makoto shouted.

Junko growled. "Hey! Don't stop the fight, it was starting to get interesting."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "You haven't changed much."

"I only regained what I had lost." Peko's grip on her hilt tightened. "It was the greatest failure of my life."

"Peko!" Fuyuhiko sneered. "Don't blame yourself for what these two pieces of shit did. We didn't see it coming."

"Hey!" Makoto demanded. "This is no time for this. We need to talk."

The former SHSL Yakuza stared down the SHSL Hope. "Fine. But only because I've got a debt to pay. Tell that mutt of yours to stand down."

"Ikusaba-san." He pleaded.

Her eyes still locked to her opponent, Mukuro moved backward slowly until there was enough distance between the sword and herself, standing right in front of Makoto and Junko.

Sayaka sighed in relief. "Good. I was worried a fight would break out. You seem to really know a lot of people, Naegi-sensei."

"The less incidents we cause, the better. The last thing we need is for the media to catch wind of this." Byakuya glanced over at Makoto. "Though, technically, we're too late on that."

"Like I'd even write about this. Come on, Togami-kun."

"You better fill us in on what the hell's going on here." Fuyuhiko demanded.

"Yeah. Of course. But... is it just you two here? What was the last thing you guys remember?"

"Well, we were wondering where people were disappearing off to on Jabberwock. We decided to look ourselves and suddenly there was like...some kind of monsoon or something."

"What?"

"Yes. The winds became perilous. We were on the fourth island when we had to seek shelter." Peko continued for her young master. "Suddenly the roof over the building we hid out in had its roof torn straight off. The rain poured on us and then I blacked out."

"Yeah? Same thing happened to me." Fuyuhiko commented.

"Ohoho... a deadly storm? Now that's new." Junko mused. "Wonder if that's going to happen here?"

Her vocal pondering caused most of them to grimace.

"We'll just have to stop it before it gets to that point." Makoto declared.

"Don't make it sound so simple." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Or did you form a plan right here and now?"

"You don't have to put me on the spot like that."

"Typical Naegi."

"We just need to find them."

"These two have gone undetected while we have been here." Byakuya turned to the two members of Class 77-B. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Fuyuhiko shook his head. "Nah. It was just me and Peko here. We didn't see anyone."

"If they just crossed over, there's a good chance that whoever led them here is still around somewhere." Makoto suggested.

"Precisely. They won't leave this area. It's on lockdown." Byakuya smugly pointed out.

"Togami-kun, did you forget that they have access to brainwashing anime?"

"Well that's—hmph. Seems it had slipped my mind for a moment." The former SHSL Heir looked away with his arms crossed. "I'll go ahead and contact the teams."

Makoto looked over at the SHSL Idol, who was quiet the entire time. She had her eyes closed with her hands together. Mukuro, meanwhile, was scanning the area for any trace of the potential third person.

"Naegi-kun. He ran down the alleyway." Sayaka murmured.

Makoto froze for a few moments before acknowledging her. "Alright."

Mukuro pushed past Fuyuhiko and Peko, rushing down the alleyway. The gray-haired sword maiden raised an eyebrow as they followed her down, eventually leading to a dead end. There was a steel door attached to a building, along with a dumpster that presumably belonged to whoever or whatever was inside. Makoto approached the heavy-looking door and tried opening it.

"Looks like it's locked."

Junko decided to move forward and check around the dumpster. Seeing a small light from the corner of her eye, she swiftly moved toward it and found herself face-to-face with a cell phone containing a familiar-looking animation.

"Junko? Hey! Did you find him?"

She didn't respond. Mukuro immediately readied her knife, with Peko readying her sword at the same moment.

A small male immediately leaped past where the SHSL Despair stood, holding out his phone. Everyone immediately was either captivated or looked away while he started to run past them all. Makoto heard the footsteps and went after him, catching up to him within a few moments. He tackled the SHSL Animator and brought him to the ground. Ryota, deathly terrified, pointed his hypnotic anime right at the Makoto, but he grabbed the phone and forced him to drop it on the floor.

"W-Why didn't it work on you?!"

"I don't know, Mitarai-san. But I'm sorry. It's over."

Junko looked over both of them while the rest were still recovering.

"It didn't work on you?!" Ryota screamed. "But a weaker version of my animation worked before!"

"Yeah, _before_." She smirked. "I was hoping you'd rough him up a little, Makoto. Two twinks going at it? Kinda hot."

"Wh-what?!" Ryota had a face of disappointment and fear.

"There it is! Ahahahaha! It's been a while since I've seen that face, Mitarai." Junko looked euphoric. "It's a good look on you. Maybe I should've gotten you with the rest of your class back then."

"S-Stay away!" He tried trashing and shaking Makoto off, but he happened to be one of the few SHSL individuals that was weaker than the former SHSL Lucky Student.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Makoto yelled, then turned toward the smaller male. "We need to talk."

"Naegi-san..."

* * *

Hajime and Chisa sat across from the former SHSL Impostor (who was not diguised as anyone, sporting his normal long black hair) and former SHSL Animator. The two tried not to make eye contact with both of them. Kyosuke and Juzo were sitting off to the side, observing the questioning.

"Impostor-kun. Ryota-kun." Chisa began. "We just want the truth from you both. And we also need to know where Chiaki-chan is."

The former SHSL Hope continued to examine them in silence. Ryota kept dropping a few looks toward him while trying not to look either of them in the eye.

"Are you guys trying to protect her?" Hajime asked.

"W-We weren't doing anything wrong a-and..."

The almost-supernatural impostor shook his head slowly as he looked at Ryota with a pitying look.

"Did you lie to me, Mitarai?"

"No! I didn't! We were just trying to get everyone to a better world, right?"

"Was living in exile that hard for you?" Chisa asked. "I'm grateful to be alive again, don't get me wrong. But what you guys have been doing is dangerous."

Juzo looked outside of the window while Kyosuke watched quietly, focusing on Ryota.

"No, it's not that! I was fine...living away from everyone. Especially after what I've done and tried to do."

"So it was guilt. Is that why you didn't talk to me?" Hajime asked.

"Y-You probably have a therapeutic talent in you. I was willing to live with my guilt for the rest of my life."

"What did Nanami tell you? The one that you know."

"She..." He shook his head. "Look, she's not wrong! Why did all of those people have to die because of one high school girl?!"

Hajime replied with his own question. "Why did Hope's Peak have to make a superman?"

Ryota didn't answer.

"Why did the entire world's fixation on SHSL students lead to this bullshit?" He glared at Juzo, who pretended not to notice. "Bringing back people from the dead is all fine and good, but don't pretend that our world was perfect."

"Then we can have a perfect world here!"

"Did you think that's even possible? You haven't really seen the world out there, have you?"

"W-Well, I..."

"That anime of yours. Were you going to broadcast it to the whole world?"

"No! I wasn't! It was just so I could bring people to—" Ryota stopped himself.

"I see." Hajime replied. "You used your hypnosis in order to bring Class 77-B to wherever Nanami was telling you to bring them."

"...y-yes."

Chisa looked straight at him but maintained a soft, sweet tone. "Ryota-kun. What happens when the people are replaced?"

"They—they..."

"Take a deep breath. We only want the truth."

"She called it being reformatted."

"What happens when they _reformat_?"

"They start changing. Things start getting replaced all over their body."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes." Ryota nodded. "I...don't know the specifics on how it happens, but..."

"That explains why Kuzuryu has his eyepatch now." Hajime added. "But Nanami didn't say how or why it was being done?"

"Everyone looked okay after it happened. So I didn't ask."

"How long have you been working with her?" Chisa brought up.

"Since we got to this island. I told the Impostor after I brought him here and asked for help."

The SHSL Impostor nodded. "I had no idea what was going on until I arrived here and was filled in by Mitarai."

"Where is she now?"

Ryota shook his head. "She said she wanted to space out bringing people here on the first day. But lately she wanted people to come in as soon as possible. She probably realized that you were getting suspicious about her. But I only talked with her whenever we would see each other in the hotel."

"That doesn't explain how the rest of us got here. But I'm sure Chiaki-chan was involved in some way." Chisa stated. "Hey, Hajime-kun. Don't look so down. We just need to find her, okay?"

"...yeah. Okay." Hajime looked over to the others. "Any other questions?"

Juzo grunted but didn't say a word. Kyosuke looked both of them over as he walked over to the table they were sitting around. Ryota looked straight at him and gulped.

"No man is an island, Mitarai-san. You'd do well to apologize to your classmates."

The former vice chairman of the Future Foundation nodded and everyone stood up, leaving the two to talk among themselves.

Kyosuke turned to Hajime as the others stood up in the hallway when they exited.

"Hinata-san, what's our next step?"

"We don't know where Nanami's gone. But we'll be combing every nook and cranny for her. But I have to ask a certain person some questions."

"I see. I take it you're talking about Yasuke Matsuda. Go ahead. You have my permission."

Hajime nodded and started walking with a purpose. AI Chiaki and Nagito looked at each other for a moment while Monaca immediately walked after him. The two decided to follow.

* * *

Kyoko brought over two cups of coffee while Makoto was looking out at the sunset from the resort.

"It's a little chilly today. Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

"I understand you're not the biggest fan of coffee. But they did run out of tea. And hot cocoa."

He smiled. "You bringing this to me is nice enough already."

"It's definitely nice to have a whole plethora of people cooperating so we can have some time to relax. Your ideals have been made manifest."

"Sure, I guess. But I wasn't worried about being right."

She chuckled. "Yes. Of course not."

"Hey. I wanna ask you something."

"Hm? This is rare. What do you need, Makoto-kun?"

"I was wondering what you were planning to do for the future. If we can't go back, I mean."

She took a sip from her cup. "Well we can't exactly be heads of Hope's Peak here, can we? To tell you the truth, I'm unsure. And I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, I didn't originally see myself as Vice Headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy during my time in school."

"You were a patient teacher with me."

"That doesn't necessarily translate into being a good one for a whole student body." She turned to him. "May I remind you that you were also a good student."

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting myself to become Headmaster either."

"You've always been a symbol of hope, Makoto-kun. And you can lead when you really put your mind to it."

"I've heard that a few times before, but I always can't really accept those compliments."

"Impostor syndrome?"

"No, no. I guess I always felt like I could be doing more."

"Explains why you're more proactive than usual. How about you? What have you thought of about the future? Perhaps with whom you'd cohabit with?"

"C-Cohabit?" He cleared this throat and took a sip of his coffee. His cup wasn't straight black like Kyoko's was, but had sugar and cream in it.

"Oh. Were you thinking of marriage, then?"

"T-That's..."

"You always seem so squeamish when discussing romance." She leans over and looks closely at him. "It certainly isn't some sort of trauma."

"I'm just a little bashful about it is all."

She placed her hand on her chin. "I think I'm beginning to understand."

"Um, wait. What?"

"There's no need to be so nervous. After all, I am probably far more nervous than you are."

"You? Nervous? I mean it makes sense. You're always pretty good about keeping your emotions in check."

"I'd say my upbringing has done far more than keeping them in check. I've had to catch up to everyone else when it comes to expressing myself. Even more so now."

"Now? Oh..."

Kyoko gave Makoto a neutral, poignant look. "She's been getting to you. Enoshima is, if nothing else, one of the most persistent individuals I've had the displeasure of knowing."

He sighed as he sunk into his chair slightly. Looking back at the lavender-haired maiden, he didn't say a word but studied her face for a while. She found herself unconsciously moving slightly backward and not trying while straining to keep eye contact.

"She's made it where it's impossible to ignore her."

"I suppose my general inexperience with this has been my own Achilles' heel. But it seems we've gone off topic. What do you want to do for your future?"

"Well, I..."

* * *

**ANote**

"It certainly seems idyllic when murders aren't occuring." Kirumi observed as she was closely watching the footage generated from the season.

"Eh?" Kaede sounded.

"It's quite peaceful and beautiful in a way."

"I suppose. The Monokids do give me the creeps, though."

"Well they're basically like Monokuma. Murderous bears when you get to the core of it." Ryoma stated.

Rantaro had his hands put together. "I don't have a good feeling about this student council."

Kaede blinked a few times as she watched Angie on-screen. "I see what you mean. Do you think she's suspicious?"

"Maybe. But it could easily be a false flag."

"Really? Do you think they'd invest so much in letting this happen that it would go unresolved?"

"You never know. After all, didn't it look like you'd be the protagonist of this season?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"I would defer to the veteran of killing games." Kirumi affirmed. "Such shows as these certainly love to utilize misdirection."

"Does it make good TV, though?" Ryoma asked.

"That would be a far more subjective question."

"Oh! Right!" Kaede mused. "Amami-kun, I wanted to ask what you meant a few days ago about—"

As if to block the SHSL Pianist from probing further, the door opened up and revealed two new arrivals with the same staff member hiding beneath a cap and sunglasses.

"Why do you always wear those? Do you not have any other set of clothes?"

The staff member didn't acknowledge the question and gave the two girls who just arrived the same instructions given to the rest of them despite being completely spaced out. After he said his piece, he walked out of the room leaving Tenko and Angie to look around.

"W-We're alive?! Akamtasu-san!" Tenko cheered up as she ran over with a cheerful expression. "What...oh right...this is the Team Danganronpa place, right?"

"Yes, Chabashira-san." Kaede smiled. "It's good to see you're okay."

"Yeah! You and Tojo-san are okay!"

Rantaro smirked. "I'm alright, too."

"Oh. Yeah. Good to see you Amami-san." The SHSL Akido Master looked far less interested in him. "Er...wait, what the heck? I'm being rude for no reason."

"Don't worry about it. These guys messed with all our heads. You guys were in there longer than us, so it's not too surprising."

"I-I don't need to be cheered up by a degenerate male like you!" She covered her mouth as she spouted out her trademark line. "Whoa, hey. I know men can be pigs but I know I'm not usually this rude."

"I'm not offended. Already told you."

"Sheesh...look at you. Being all cool."

Ryoma studied the two new arrivals. "So you're saying the longer we stay in there, the more screwed up we get?"

"That's my guess. None of you guys were like this before."

Kaede nodded. "Yeah, that's right. We became way more colorful when we got into the killing game. Speaking of which..."

Angie was busy taking in the sights rather than looking at her fellow killing game contestants. "It's so drab in here. Maybe with the help of Atua, I can spruce this place up! Nyahahaha!"

"Um, Angie-san?"

"O-Oh! Kaede! Sorry, I was lost in my imagination again."

"Hey, it's okay. Come over."

Ryoma looked at her with distrust while she walked over. "You going to preach about Atua again?"

"You know, I don't exactly know what an Atua is." Angie smiled, while leaning from side to side. "I guess it's something they made up! Yayyy!"

"Hey, Angie-san! Did you know who killed you?" Tenko asked. "I bet it was one of the guys!"

"You are actually right! Good job, Tenko!"

"Who's the creep that took your life?!"

"Korekiyo!"

Everyone else looked back at Rantaro.

"Guess I was right." He mused.

"He was always so creepy! Ugh!" Tenko spat. "Figures he'd become a killer sooner or later."

"Hey!" Kaede put her hands on her sides while confronting her. "Don't you remember that they messed with us? Who knows what he's actually like?"

"Knowing this, he probably killed me too with that weird séance thing!"

Kirumi gave a disapproving look. "We have not gotten to that point yet. Please do not spoil the show."

"S-Sorry, Tojo-san!" She blushed madly while Angie continued to look at everyone with a big smile.

"W-Well, all we can do is see how this plays out." Kaede motioned for them to take some empty chairs laid out around the big screen. Tenko quickly takes a seat while Angie skips along and sits on her chair with her legs crossed.

Kaede leaned over to where Angie was sitting. "Oh, um, I wanted to ask..."

"Sure! Ask anything!"

"Are you actually a foreigner? Your Japanese is really good."

"No, silly! I mean, my dad is, but I was born on Japanese soil! And I didn't have many friends because of how I looked!"

"Oh..."

"But you guys are like my friends, riiiight?"

"Yeah. We're friends, Angie-san."

"Yayyy! Thanks, Kaede!"


	25. Binary Star

"I'm quite unsure how you managed to gain the Vice Headmaster's permission to do this, but I have no choice but to honor the order." Miaya's eyes glanced over at the four people standing in front of her. Usami's voice was the only thing they could hear in the silent room, her avatar dancing and smiling on screen.

Monaca was far from amused and gave the rabbit avatar a glare, causing her to jump back in fear onscreen.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Hajime replied. "If you'll excuse us..."

"One moment." Miaya said through the cute bunny mascot. "Even though you have permission to talk to Matsuda-kun, I can't have you all barge into his room! That's a security risk and might also cause undue mental stress to the patient."

Hajime sighed. "I'll go on my own, then."

AI Chiaki and Nagito both nodded quietly while Monaca crossed her arms and huffed.

"Before I let you go, allow me to ask a few questions. After all, it's my responsibility to know who exactly is talking to my patient."

"Is this really necessary?" Hajime was about to raise his eyebrow, but stopped himself from doing so as to not give the SHSL Therapist a tell for her to run a further conversation with. "You already know that I'm a friend from his childhood."

"Exactly! It's my job to figure out what happened to him to make him turn out this way."

"The only thing I can tell you is that his mom's death impacted him a lot."

"Is that so? Could you tell me what happened?"

Hajime sighed internally. "I believe she suffered from some sort of brain disease. It was unclear. He never told me exactly what it was. But it was what drove him to go into neurology."

The clacking of keys on an unseen keyboard went on as the former SHSL Therapist looked down at where it presumably was.

"I see! I see!" Usami sounded off. "Thank you, Hinata-kun. He hasn't been very cooperative so what information you've given me has gotten me closer to the root of the issue. Love love!"

"...seriously?"

"What? It's a very cute catchphrase." The real Miaya looked over at a door in the hallway they were chatting in. "Well then, go ahead. He's waiting."

He nodded without another word for her to build off of and walked past the wheelchair-bound therapist. The former SHSL Hope overheard a short exchange before letting himself through the door.

"So, young woman." The Usami avatar asked. "You seem agitated. What's wrong? You can tell big sis Miaya anything you want."

Monaca narrowed her eyes and uttered a single word. "...hah."

Hajime rolled his eyes then turned and faced the SHSL Neurologist. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at the desk, while Yasuke was on his bed with stacks of manga laid in front of him. The black-haired student looked up from what he was reading and yawned.

"About time you visit. Hate me that much?"

"Nah. It's not that, Matsuda. I've been caught up in a lot of shit."

"I could tell. Must be serious if you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah." Hajime exhaled. "Hey, uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you do you remember how we met?"

"What? You forget?"

"Sorry. I've gotten some knocks on my head."

Yasuke stood up from the bed and put on his sandals. He walked over while the brown-haired man sat there, following him with his own eyes. The manga-loving medical prodigy looked around Hajime's head for a few minutes and sighed.

"You're not kidding. Someone messed with your head. Has something to do with your red eye, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Brain surgery, basically."

Yasuke narrowed his eyes. "Whoever did it was pretty good. Probably as good as me."

"I'd like to remember my past. Forgetting a childhood friend of all things is pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Bad's an understatement. Alright. I'll help you out. But you sure you want to be walking around like that?"

"I made the decision to go through with it. I'm going to keep going with my mistakes."

"...tch. You're sounding like a real protagonist now. Fine." Yasuke's mood was eternally sour, despite the lack of Junko in his life. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How did we meet?"

Yasuke walked away from him and sat on the bed, knocking over a few of his manga from the somewhat-neatly arranged stacks he set. He looked straight at him.

"It's a pretty boring story. But if you need help remembering me, it's a good place to start." Clearing his throat, he began. "See, you know—er, I hope you know—that I don't like people much. Even back when I was a little brat. Some stupid bitch stole something from me and I ran after her. Didn't catch up to her but I ran right into you."

"I see. Did this girl have red hair?"

"Huh? No, she didn't. Think it was more of a pale brown or something."

"Pale brown? Like mauve?"

"I guess. I'm not in-the-know for crayon color names."

"Kind of like Chiaki Nanami, huh?"

Yasuke narrowed his eyes. "What, the SHSL Gamer? You know, now that you mention it..." He abruptly stood up. "That girl owes me 500 yen."

"Whoa, hey, calm down. So we just happened to run into each other?"

"Not just that, but you shoved the hell out of me. We got into a big fight and had the cops called on us."

Hajime smirked. "Guess we got into a lot of trouble."

"That's putting it lightly. No crimes or anything, but we did stick with each other until high school."

"Right. That's when you got scouted for Hope's Peak Academy."

"You were pretty pissed. Your parents did tell you that they'd pay for you to go into the reserve course, but you said it was a stupid idea. 'Main course or bust' was what you said."

Hinata was shocked at what he was being told, considering he had always wanted to go to the academy despite not being one of the elite SHSL students.

"I guess that's what you meant about me being mad at you."

"Well, it's not like you told me you hated my guts. But we definitely did drift apart. So I was basically all alone at this fancy-ass school. Could you blame me for being like this?"

"Sorry. But it's kind of weird. I'd think I'd want to go to Hope's Peak Academy no matter what."

"Me too. If you asked me, it was probably because you had a girlfriend you didn't want to tell me about."

"Huh? A girlfriend? What makes you think that?"

"Might be another lost memory for you, but sometimes you'd cancel some plans to hang out and not tell me why. I figured it was something like that since your folks were fine and said you'd disappear for some afternoons and come back at night telling them you were hanging out with a friend."

"...might've been more than one friend."

"I wasn't trying to get you to air your dirty laundry. Keep it to yourself." Yasuke grumbled. "Some guys have all the luck."

A nervous laugh happened to escape from Hajime's mouth. "Sorry. But sometimes not getting involved with girls might be a better idea."

"I wouldn't know. Who knew you'd turned out to be a horny bastard? Might've gotten in as the SHSL Playboy."

"Mind if I ask you if you have a type?"

"A type of girl I'd like?"

"Yeah."

Yasuke leaned back on the bed. "Me? A girl I'd be able to cry in front of."

* * *

"Yep! Don't worry about us, big sis Komaru! It's not like we had anyone really watching us back then anyway. You look totally adorbs."

"Do I? I'm not wearing anything special."

"Oh, it's not what you're wearing." Kotoko smiled. "It's your attitude. Trust me! I was an actress!"

"Well, I guess it makes sense Utsugi-san."

Jataro and Masaru were busy watching a super sentai show on the resort TV. Nagisa looked wholly uninterested in the show.

"Silly boys. Aren't you guys too old for shows like that?" Kotoko teased.

"Don't lump me in with the two of them." Nagisa retorted.

Jataro began to explain himself. "I-It may not be conventional art, but there's a lot to learn about how they use the camera angles for the show. Plus the costumes are pretty c-cool."

"This is a great way to start my hero training!" Masaru grinned from ear-to-ear. "I'll become big and strong with a spirit of justice!"

"Are you quoting the show, Daimon-san?" Komaru asked.

"N-No way, it's my personal mantra!"

The so-called normal ordinary girl giggled while Masaru blushed and rubbed the back of his head. A soft knock came at their door and Komaru went to open it. A nicely-dressed Toko with her hair done showed up at the door, looking extremely bashful.

"You look great, Toko-chan!"

"D-Don't be so loud. It was already weird walking over like this without anyone s-seeing."

"Why are you so embarrassed? Everyone would be impressed, you know."

"Who cares about that? I-It's just weird, okay?"

"Anyway, we should get going! Um...wait..."

"W-What?"

"I think I know what you mean by weird. Are...are you wearing perfume?"

"Well of course I am! W-Why wouldn't I?"

"You not only took a shower but also put on perfume? For me?!"

"W-What are you tearing up for?! Stop it already! You're such a d-dork sometimes..."

The two stepped out of the teens' room and continued bickering within earshot of the rest of them.

"See?" Kotoko smiled. "Totally adorbs, like I said. Ready to go?"

Masaru and Jataro were both still entranced by the colorful action show.

Nagisa shook his head in disapproval. "Doubt these two are leaving anytime soon."

"Well I'm not gonna waste my day in here. Come on, Shingetsu-kun!"

The blue-haired youth turned to his peers. "You guys have your own keys, right?"

"Don't worry about us! We'll catch up or...whatever." Masaru's eyes were still glued to the screen.

"If you get in trouble, don't come crying to me." Nagisa turned away and followed Kotoko out into the resort proper after closing the door behind him.

"Always so responsible. Aren't we old enough to take care of ourselves by now? You don't have to baby them."

"Sometimes I wonder, Kotoko-chan."

"I guess..."

"Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Huh? No, I just didn't want to be cooped up in the room all day. It's a total waste riiight?"

"...yeah. It's always nice out over here. Have you ever been to a place like this?"

Kotoko didn't answer right away, looking spaced out as she processed his question. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry. It...had something to do with your...job, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Look at this place. Everyone's smiling. It's like they don't have a care in the world."

"People don't normally think of those things. Especially on vacation." Nagisa stopped walking for a moment. "It's like problems don't exist here."

"It's how people _get away_ from problems, y'know? Are you mad at them too?"

"I probably would've been in the past. But now I'm more worried about myself."

"Sheesh. Did you forget that you're a kid?"

"Kids? Us?"

"Trying to catch up to Monaca-chan?"

"No way. That's not what an adult is. She probably acts younger than any of us now." Nagisa shook his head. "I was so stupid..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You didn't realize. You're just so pure sometimes."

"Yeah, but what do we do now? Heh...I was making fun of Daimon but he seems to know what he wants to do. Would you go back into showbiz?"

"No way. I'm done shining and being adorbs! Besides, no one would want someone as _old _as I am."

Nagisa couldn't help but cringe at the thought.

"How about you? I mean, you'd go back to school right?"

"...yeah. For all that my mom and dad did to me, it was what I was good at."

"Do you still feel guilty for killing them?"

"They raised me. What they did was wrong to me but I still owe them as their kid. Besides, it wasn't as bad as the rest of you guys."

"Shingetsu-kun..." Kotoko puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"W-What?!"

"There you go again trying to be cool. To-tal-ly not cool!"

"I'm not being cool." Nagisa sighed. "You guys are all I have left. I couldn't make paradise a reality, but maybe we can have a normal school life."

"That sounds nice... being a normal kid. But you wouldn't want to be normal, huh? Did you want to go to Hope's Peak?"

"Maybe. But honestly, any school is fine."

Kotoko smiled. "And here I was worried you'd push yourself all the way to try and get in!"

"N-No way. I don't want to pass out again."

She grabbed his hand and his face went stark red. "Okay then! Let's be normal kids! Just this once."

He was almost dragged off as they ran out onto the beach.

* * *

"Morning, Kyoko-chan!"

"Hina-san. Good morning."

The lavender-haired detective placed her small cup of coffee back on its matching plate, sitting at a small cafe table overlooking the beach. She could see off the corner of her eye the two starkly colored children running onto it. Shifting her eyes back toward the former SHSL Swimmer, she placed her hands together as the tanned woman sat across from her.

"Naegi not with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Were you looking for him?"

"Ah no, no." She smirked a little. "Were you able to spend some quality time with him?"

"Not in the way you're insinuating."

"I-I wasn't insinuating anything! Honest!"

"We did have a very heartfelt talk."

"That's good. What did you talk about?"

"The future."

Hina couldn't stop herself from sweating a little. "That's pretty intense."

"Not necessarily. It was not a proposal, by the way."

"Aw." The donut-loving swimmer puffed out her lips. "Way to ruin a girls' imagination. I thought you were getting together for sure."

Kyoko laughed quietly despite her stoic face.

"So then...nothing happened?"

"I learned more about him and about myself."

"W-Well, okay. What did you learn?"

"I live in a world ruled by evidence and logic. Even though I could comprehend hope and despair, I don't think I understood it as well as I thought have."

"Oh jeez. This might go over my head."

"Makoto-kun is a man driven by his duty. It wasn't his dream to become headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

"R-Really? A duty to what?"

"If you asked me...it was a duty to us and a duty to our dead classmates."

"Oh..." Hina looked down with wistful eyes. "But he really can't be headmaster here, can he?"

"Unfortunately not. It would be a good long while before he'd be in a position to even be considered. He's not even known as the SHSL Hope here."

"Yeah, that's right. But then what does he want to do?"

"Well, he said..."

The former swimming pro looked at Kyoko expectantly.

"He doesn't know."

Hina exhaled as she was completely let down by the results, making a loud deflating noise. "S-Seriously?"

"If we have no way to go back to where we were, it's a fair answer. Have you thought of what you'd do here?"

"Okay. You have a point. But how'd that tell you more about Naegi?"

"It's what he said afterwards."

"_But it really doesn't matter if I don't know what I want to do with my life. It's like a hill."_

"_A...hill?" Kyoko raised her eyebrow, trying to make sense of what he was saying._

"_Yeah." Makoto stood up and leaned against the railing of where they were sitting at. "I want to go over that hill."_

"...here I thought I was finally catching up to him." The former SHSL Detective stirred her coffee absentmindedly. "But he was farther away than I thought."

"A hill's not very steep. I think you can catch up!"

"Maybe I can. But someone's been right on his heels this entire time."

"You mean Enoshima-chan?"

"I was wondering what was it that drove her to pursue Makoto-kun. Was it petty revenge against me? Was it just a lust for something she couldn't attain? I was unable to piece it together until recently."

Hina sighed as she looked toward her apologetically. "I don't really understand it all but...it sounds tough, Kyoko-chan."

"Yes. That's a good way to put it."

"W-Well, let's get your mind off it. Wanna run some laps around the island with me?"

"I appreciate the thought, but I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for now."

"...okay." Hina stood up, walking past where she sat down. "If you want to talk, just let me know."

"I'll let you know. No worries."

Kyoko watched as Hina walked off and looked out to the ocean herself in silence.

* * *

Hajime, AI Chiaki and Monaca all sighed while Nagito was tidying up Hajime's cabin. They sat all around an ankle-high table.

"We still don't know exactly how she's been doing it. If we confront her without any proof, we won't be able to corner her." Hajime tapped his finger on the table very slowly and carefully, it slightly shaking from every impact.

"That Gekkogahara girl is really nosy. You should let me take care of her."

"Monaca, no."

"C'mon. Besides, you're running out of time, you know. The others obviously know you're not telling them where she is."

"Yeah. But this has to be a solid, air-tight victory. For all our sake."

"Sure, whatever you say big bro." The green-haired teenager shrugged as she returned to her gaming.

Nagito turned and paused his chores. "What seems to be the matter, Hinata-kun?"

"How exactly is she doing this? It's unclear. It doesn't seem to be any sort of strange technology. People get lured to Nanami, but everything after that is unclear. I doubt it's outright magic."

"Perhaps asking 'how' is not how you want to reach the answer." Nagito raised his finger and tilted his head upwards. "You're not the talentless reserve course student that you once were. Try to find another way."

Hajime grunted in slight frustration. As irritating as the former SHSL Lucky Student was, he was right.

"Then why."

The android Chiaki glanced at him when he uttered it, having watched Monaca go through the last level in the RPG the former Towa heiress was playing.

"She's super important to you." Monaca boredly yawned. "I don't get why. She's just one girl."

"It's not that I want to get together with her. After what happened, I doubt she'd want to be with me. But I still owe her something. All I did was watch her die in her final moments."

"I don't wanna be presumptuous, but..." Chiaki tilted her own head upward and placed her finger on her chin. "I'm sure she still cares about you Hinata-kun."

"Well, you're probably the best person to ask. Why do you think so?"

"Cuz... she somehow convinced the version of you here to not go to Hope's Peak. She even got you a childhood friend."

"...when you put it that way, it's a lot clearer. Thanks, Nanami."

"Anytime."

"So she is doing this as a way to right some wrongs and bring hope to everyone, I'm assuming." Nagito mused.

"I wouldn't put it like that, Komaeda, but that's probably why. She's the type to always want to help people out and always do the right thing. She didn't even want you to kill Enoshima."

"A grave mistake on both our parts. A shame I was unable to do it."

Hajime stood up. "Then it's clear. Nanami is not going to stop until everyone crosses over."

"Everyone?" Chiaki asked. "But that's..."

"I wasn't the only one who had an inferiority complex. This is her way of helping the world because she never did like her talent in the first place."

"Oh...poor Chiaki-san..." AI Chiaki raised her hood up and looked down.

Monaca paused her game and looked at both of them. "I'm smart enough to follow the conversation, but it's still annoying to call them both Chiaki Nanami."

"A fair point." Hajime replied. "But what should we call her? Chiaki Two?"

The artificial SHSL Gamer made a bit of a duck face. "Puru, puru, puru..."

"No, no. That's super lame! Even though it'd fit big sis."

"I have a suggestion, if you don't mind." Nagito interrupted.

The other three in the room turned their heads toward the white-haired man.

"Ai."

Hajime broke out into a small sweat. "So instead of being short for 'Artificial Intelligence,' you just make it that as her name?"

Chiaki sighed and looked down. "I think he chose it because it's also the word for 'love,' Hinata-kun."

"Indeed, Nanami-san. You were born from all our hopes and adoration. It would be a fitting name for a spirit as bright as yours."

Monaca puffed up her cheeks as she thought about it. "Yeah, it's cheesy, corny and kinda dorky. It fits!"

"Well, Nanami? What do you think?"

"...it's a name you gave to me. I'll treasure it." Ai smiled. "My own name..."

* * *

Makoto looked up at the cloudy sky, taking a deep breath. Immediately he turned around and saw Junko, grinning from ear to ear, walking toward him.

"Upupupupu. Setting up a 'I knew something smelled' joke? So corny as usual, Makoto!"

"No, the air smells pretty damp. It's going to rain soon."

"Finally! I've been sick and tired of all the sunshine and rainbows. Some awful, depressing, despairing weather!"

"You've really been having fun all this time, haven't you?"

"Having fun? Me? Surely you jest." The SHSL Despair posed with glasses and a clipboard. "I'm simply waiting for my chance to _make_ this fun."

"By being around all of your enemies?"

The strawberry blonde blushed. "All that concentrated hatred is amazing!"

"Junko!"

"I'm just making the best out of this. Isn't that what you're always yapping on about? You, with your sick, disgusting hope."

"Kyoko-chan mentioned how you've been doing that..."

"Uuuhuuhuu..." She moved toward him. "Aw, trying to make me jealous?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Makoto sighed. "You already know I wasn't."

"Don't ruin this for me."

"The last time you said that to me, you ended up executing yourself."

She twirled her hair while looking at him. "What? It was my first time! Can you really blame me for going out of control like that?"

"Yes."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"...tell me, Junko. What are you planning?"

"Planning? Me? I just want to have _fun_, Makoto."

He crossed his arms. "Right. But _how_?"

"Oh you know. Nothing special. Just want to change the world more to my liking."

"Again?!"

"Of course! It's so peaceful, boring, predictable. Ugh."

"You-" Makoto stopped himself and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? I love that glare of yours, you know."

"You're just trying to push for a fight again, aren't you?"

"Hm? What are you blabbing about now?" She leaned forward while putting her hands on her hips.

"It was the only time you felt alive, right? When we went face-to-face."

Her face went completely emotionless as he hit the mark. "That perception of yours is so damn annoying. I wiped your memories and you were still able to pick up things quick. Like how much of a fake bitch Celes was."

Ignoring the attempt at a subject change, he continued. "Wouldn't that be boring? Doing all that again?"

"Hehe. But this time I'd win, Makoto. C'mon, let's play."

He turned around and walked away from her, with her eyes fixed on the shorter man in front of her. "Do you see that sand dune? It's about as big as a hill."

"It's sand. Are you trying to kill me with boredom?! Because it might be working..."

"Can you see over it?"

"Of course not, stupid! Not even I can see over a hill."

"...what do you think is on the other side?"

"Who cares?"

He turned toward her and rain started falling, starting to soak both of them head to toe. "C'mon. You said you wanted to a play a game. What's over there?"

Junko started to lose her patience, becoming even more frustrated with the fact that her makeup was running. "Ugh. I don't fucking know. More sand?"

"Are you sure? What if there's crabs? Maybe even a beached whale?"

She perked up slightly. "Well...the hell?! That shits still boring!"

"You looked pretty interested, actually."

"I was...just caught off guard. That's all! Ugh, why the hell are you trying to be philosophic? So uncool. Aren't you supposed to just be a cute, lovable dumbass?" Despite her words, she continued looking straight at him.

"I don't think it really matters what's over that hill." Makoto continued. "But I'll keep walking to see what's over it. I might be surprised, or it just might be more sand."

She crossed her arms, keeping her neutral expression.

"It's your choice. We could fight again, or we could go over the hill." He extended his hand toward her.

Rather than come up with a snappy comeback, she just looked at him with a blank stare. Her eyes shifted over toward his open palm, raindrops slowly accumulating in it.

She walked toward him as he stood there motionless. Passing by him, he turned to keep his eyes on her. The rain soaked her clothes enough to show off her figure. No words were spoken between them for what seemed like an eternity.

Lightning crashed as a loud slap went across Makoto's face. He grit his teeth, unable to stop his face from moving in response to the impact. He moved his face back in solid defiance of her strike, and her face was already up against his.

Her breath tickled his lips.

"...you must be the stupidest man on any version of Earth. And I love you more for it."

Her hand cupped where she slapped him, with his eyes looking straight into hers.

"You'd still reach out to a twisted chick like me? I thought I had you figured out, but you're insane."

Being called insane by Junko Enoshima elicited a small chuckle from Makoto Naegi.

"Seriously?! Laughing at a time like this."

"Maybe I've gone a little insane. But I've finally found a dream. And I want to give that chance to everyone, too."

"Want to know my dream?"

"What is it?"

"It's you."

The kiss she gave him was different from all the rough, forceful ones she had given to him over the recent past. It was more soft and earnest. After she pulled away, she kept looking at him while they were continuing to be soaked in the rain.

She whispered into his ear. "Be mine, hero."

"Junko, I..."

"Before you make your dumb, lame and unsatisfying answer...I do have to thank someone."

She grabbed his hand and turned toward the hill, where they both saw her in her signature brown hoodie and uniform. Junko gave a big, creepy grin while Chiaki Nanami narrowed her eyes in response from afar.

* * *

**ANote**

"I never noticed it before, but the show is so stylish!" Angie mused, while watching Shuichi slowly corner Korekiyo during the third trial. "In fact, this entire place is really comfortable!"

"Hey, Angie-san! Who cares about how everything nice looks? Shinguji-san is about to get his just desserts! Stupid degenerate."

"Nyahaha! You shouldn't worry so much, Tenko!" Angie leaned from side to side as she sat next to the SHSL Akido Master. "Things went wrong because we didn't appreciate what we had. It's probably why we got so into the killing game."

"Um, question." Kaede announced.

Everyone looked over at her in anticipation.

"Is...anyone here an actual fan of Danganronpa?"

"...I figured a guy with no prospects would be good in a screwed up game like this." Ryoma replied.

Kirumi placed her hands together as she was the only one standing. "A high-stakes game like this is quite similar to the political arena. It seemed to be a good analogy."

Rantaro sighed as he was sitting on a lone chair, turned around with his arms relaxing on the top of it. "Think you might be the only one, Akamatsu-san."

"R-Really? You guys all joined because of the game itself instead of the series?"

"That's not to say I didn't do my research before the killing games." The SHSL Adventurer added. "It's probably how I managed to make it to the end of one."

Angie looked to be deep in thought. "Wait, wasn't there one other fan of Danganronpa?"

Rantaro snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's right. Saihara-kun."

"Y-Yeah, he was. But..." Kaede looked down. "He really liked all the stuff I hadn't cared to watch. Like the originals. He's more of a superfan."

"It may be why he's still in the game. And in the position of protagonist, no less." Kirumi observed.

"They really pay attention to the background of the participants." Rantaro looked over as the final showdown between Shuichi and Korekiyo was underway. "It may be the basis to why he became the SHSL Detective."

The familiarly-dressed Danganronpa staffer appeared with a less whimsically dressed SHSL Anthropologist in tow. Kaede set her eyes on the mysterious individual who was giving overly practiced instructions to the completely dazed blackened. She noticed some stark white hair sticking out from under the over-sized cap that the person was wearing. As the staffer left, Korekiyo looked at the group while he was being executed on the screen.

"That is not a good thing to make my entrance into."

"Hah! Looks like you lost, Shinguji-san!" Tenko taunted. "You even made Yumeno-san cry! I'll never forgive you!"

"Chibashira-san, please calm down." Kaede warned. "Are you alright?"

"I am...well enough, thank you." He continued to keep his distance.

"So, um, don't take this the wrong way, but are you and your sister..."

"My sister is deceased. Yes. We were close, though not close like _that_."

"Oh, good."

"Though I do wish she had more friends. Her funeral was quite sparse."

Kaede couldn't hide her nervousness as she was trying to sift between the personality fabricated from the killing game to what she could dig up out of the one she was talking to right now.

Tenko took a defensive stance. "See! I totally told you he's a creep! I mean, look at the way he's dressed."

"While I won't bother to defend my actions during the game, I would like you to not take my look into account when judging me."

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. "So why do you dress that way? Wearing a mask all the time."

"It was because of my sister's demise. She was taken by a rare disease. I suppose the trauma caused me to be more...careful...than others."

Angie smiled. "Oh! He's a germaphobe! Interesting!"

"I had forgotten to bring my gloves to the set, so I've been trying not to touch more than I've needed to. But I digress, my behavior spurned an interest in the behaviors of others as well. Humanity is beautiful. And I say that because life can be so short."

"So that's why you became the SHSL Anthropologist." Kaede stated.

"Indeed. So if you find me staring at you intently while keeping my distance, I am merely making an observation on you. I don't mean any harm. Kehehehe..."

"Well, Akamatsu-san? Do we lock him up or what?" Tenko asked.

"He seems fine. I don't think someone who's so worried about their own health would go out and actually murder people."

"Indeed." Korekiyo held himself by the arms. "Being contaminated with someone else's blood. I shudder at the thought."

Tenko crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'll be keeping my eye on you! Make any wrong moves and I'll have you on the ground in three seconds flat!"


	26. Beyond the Hill

Mukuro looked out a window as the rain began to start falling. The drops started hitting against the glass every so often. She could barely see the beach, but she knew Makoto was right outside. Most likely being accosted by her sister. The sound of footsteps roused her attention to behind her, turning around to the arrival of Peko and Fuyuhiko. She studied them with a passive interest, keeping her eyes on their hands.

"I've not come for a rematch." Peko explained. "We're here on Hinata's request."

"...have you come to get in my way?"

"Pretty much." Fuyuhiko grumbled. "Not too sure why, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Besides, I should be getting you back for what you did to Peko back then."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed but made no motion to get into a combative stance. Peko made no movement either, simply standing at the side of her childhood friend.

The former SHSL Yakuza adjusted his eyepatch. "Guess you're not gonna attack. Not when your sister's not talking to you, huh?"

The first strike came out, but Mukuro weathered the mental blow.

"I see. We are similar." Peko stated with a small smile. "Both tools to be used freely by our masters."

"Peko, dammit. Not this shit again. You're not my tool. I hate when you call yourself that."

"I was raised to be a tool, young master. It's hard to simply remove such conditioning after a long time."

"You're my partner. Start calling yourself that."

"I will...attempt to fulfill your request, young master."

Fuyuhiko sighed while Mukuro's attention was piqued. She couldn't help feel envious of their relationship.

Mukuro found herself uttering. "Why would you go so far for her?"

"What? She's basically part of the family. Plus I...er...heh." Fuyuhiko tried to cover his blush while Peko blushed freely. "Anyway, what? Jealous of how your fucked up sister doesn't love you back or something?"

Another blow. This wasn't a coincidence.

"Have you just come here to make fun of my si- of me?" Mukuro growled through her teeth.

Fuyuhiko smirked. "I told you already. I'm getting my revenge for what you did to Peko."

"Then why not fight me already?"

"Look. I'm gonna be real with you. Even with me here, I'm pretty sure you'd still kick our ass. A yakuza boss has gotta think with his head, not his balls."

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll be happy to oblige." Mukuro began to reach for her combat knife.

"Then you have already lost." Peko adjusted her glasses.

The former SHSL Soldier stopped her movement and looked straight at the former SHSL Kendoka.

"What do you mean?"

"...you would have admitted that you chose the wrong master to bind your life to. As someone who lives for another, I would have pitied you."

Mukuro clenched her fist.

"Our lives, our happiness... when you chose this path for yourself, you should have known. It becomes our masters'."

"Peko..." Fuyuhiko was solemn.

"I chose the correct master to pledge myself to. How about you? Did you live your life with no regrets in regards to Enoshima?"

The black-haired woman couldn't help her eyes drifting over to her tattoo on her hand. Her eyes then drifted over to the window. She couldn't see Makoto, but she knew he was out there.

"I had regrets."

"Then you served the wrong master." Peko held one of her arms with her opposite hand. "It's a shame. I see you bear a crest of a wolf on your hand. Are they not prideful creatures? If you had no pride in your master, then what a pitiable beast you must be."

Mukuro looked straight at Peko, who returned the gaze in kind.

"Well then, Ikusaba. Are you a proud wolf? Or will you always be a foxhound?"

She couldn't answer. Fuyuhiko walked past her and both girls looked at him from behind. He looked out the window.

"Shit. It's starting to get bad out there. Just like the storm we were caught up in."

A voice from outside of the room answered him. "Then I suppose we should get going."

All three of them turned to look at a Kyoko draped in a long brown overcoat over her normal wear.

"The hell? You knew we were here?"

"I assumed Hinata-san would attempt something like this." She flicked her hair with her right hand. "It was all unnecessary. I was willing to give him time to sort through his own messes."

"S-So you knew. Of course you fucking would." Fuyuhiko sighed and began to murmur under his breath. "Sorry, brother. Think I screwed up a bit."

Mukuro smiled. "I think she knew all along."

"Sorry for having you stand by like this, Ikusaba-san. It's time to move out."

The freckled woman nodded, walking past her opponents. She followed right behind the detective as they walked away.

"Come, young master. We mustn't be left behind."

"Right. This isn't over 'til it's over. And we gotta give Hinata our support."

The two yakuza decided to follow the two women to their destination.

* * *

"Center yourself. Control your breathing. Right, just like that."

Sayaka could find herself hearing the rain hitting against the building. It felt soothing to her.

Hina smiled. "Is it working? That might help the headaches."

"Yeah. It's definitely helping me. I still do hear her, though."

"Aw, gee. Hey! Maizono-chan! Give your other self a break will ya?"

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle a little. "Thank you for your concern."

"You sure you're fine, though? Not losing yourself or your memories, right?"

"No, I'm still my own person. I'm sure the other me wouldn't want to take my place."

"Not to badmouth her or anything, but why do you think so?"

"...because the me right now would disappear."

Hina clasped her hands as she looked down. "Sorry, other me. I didn't want to do this to you."

"I don't think any of you did. Even Enoshima-san."

"Yeah. What a big cost it takes to live in another world..." Hina sighed. "All the swimming contests, all the medals...all the donuts that my other self won't get to eat! Don't worry! I'll live for all three of us!"

"All three?"

"O-Oh. The third person I'm talking about is the Sakura-chan I knew."

"Ogami-san? Were you two close?"

"Yeah. We were like sisters. We did a lot of things together, talked about a lot of things, and supported each other."

"I...I see. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay." Hina gave a big, bright smile. "The more I talk about her, the more her memory lives on!"

"You're a strong woman, Hina-san."

"Well I have my friends to thank. Kyoko-chan and Naegi really inspired me."

"The other me also agrees." Sayaka gave a comforting smile. "Seems my headache has finally subsided. I can focus again. I'll have to apologize to my class when this is all over and done with."

"Aw. Glad I could help! Seems I'm not that bad of a teacher after all."

The serene moment between the two was interrupted by the entrance of Kyoko and her entourage.

"Oh!" Hina helped Sayaka up. "What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?"

Byakuya crossed his arms. "I cannot believe you let that fool get away with his scheme. You would have known he would try to harbor Nanami."

"I did know. But more than that, I understood." Kyoko replied. "Or do I need to remind you what happens when you fail to include the illogical side of things in your decision-making?"

"You talk of Ogami, yes?" He looked over at Hina. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten."

Hina gave him a serious stare in response. "You better have remembered."

"It seems things are finally moving toward the conclusion." Kyoko announced. "What can you tell us of the storm that took you both?"

"There isn't much more to say. It all happened so damn fast." Fuyuhiko kept his voice unnaturally quiet. "It was just so powerful that it ripped buildings apart."

"Most likely high winds." Kyoko placed her finger on her chin. "Some sort of typhoon, perhaps? Or, even worse, maybe a cyclone."

Byakuya had his trademark scowl on his face. "That would obviously cause untold amounts of damage. Especially to a small archipelago like this."

"Where's the rest of your class?"

"Following Hinata's orders to find everyone else. I haven't seen the others in a while now." Fuyuhiko looked over at the members of Class 78 in his presence. "Think Nanami was getting desperate, if you ask me."

"She was running out of time. And now we're in the same situation."

Hiro held the sides of his head. "Man, this place is gonna wiped off the map if we don't do something! What the hell can we do, though?!"

"As unfair as it would be for the rest of Class 77-B, we need to prevent any more formatting from happening. But since we don't know the actual way that we were all replaced, we're at a severe disadvantage." Kyoko sighed.

Mukuro blinked for a few more moments. "Is Naegi-kun still not here?"

"He's most likely with Enoshima. But now I have a bad feeling."

Ikusaba tensed up at those words. "Do you think he's in danger?"

"The most dangerous thing is probably your sister. But he may have gotten in some sort of complication if he hasn't shown up at the assigned time."

"Well, we simply can't leave the search work to only the former members of Ultimate Despair." Byakuya ordered.

"Agreed. Everyone, we need to locate all the missing members of Class 77-B along with the prime suspect Chiaki Nanami."

* * *

The rain was not subsiding as Makoto Naegi, Junko Enoshima and Chiaki Nanami were standing atop the dune of sand on the far side of the shore.

Some mist escaped Makoto's mouth as he spoke. "Nanami-san..."

"I was hoping we could have a real introduction when this was all over, Naegi-san."

"You were hiding yourself back then."

"And so she finally reveals herself, emboldened by the success of her plans! You're pretty cocky ain't cha?" Junko taunted.

"Enoshima." Not even the normally calm and kind Chiaki Nanami could utter that name without a bit of disgust.

"Upupupu! Who knew the bit player would be upgraded to main antagonist?! Yet you never even got to play the same game as everyone else did! Want me to explain the rules?"

"No."

"Oh? You're the type of gamer to just totally skip the tutorial. I toooooootally get it. Just don't complain when you lose!"

"Wait, are you being serious right now Junko?" Makoto sighed. "We don't have time for this..."

"You think she'd just come waltzing out here without some way to avoid being captured? C'mon, Makoto! You don't have to be a despairingly unmatched genius like myself to get that!"

"But seriously? A trial at a time like this?"

Junko looked a little depressed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Having only three people wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

"As insane as it sounds, I'll have to agree with Enoshima."

"Hinata-san?"

Hajime arrived with Ai and Nagito, walking calmly up the hill. Chiaki took a long gaze at the artificial Nanami but tried to ignore her.

"About time you showed up, Kamakura! Yaas!"

"Nanami." Hajime looked straight at the flesh and blood SHSL Gamer.

She didn't respond to him verbally but only gave a slightly angry, but still slightly cute glare.

"And why are we not apprehending her now? Despite whatever countermeasures she may have." Byakuya snarled through the wind.

Makoto turned toward them. "Togami-kun? Kyoko-chan?"

"You never arrived for our briefing, Makoto-kun." Kyoko smirked. "I take it your luck may have come into play."

"Nice! We've got more than enough people." Junko looked triumphant.

"No sane court would ever try to prosecute Nanami-san for what she's done. We need to find out the truth. And if a class trial is the only way to get to that truth, then so be it. I will participate in this nonsense as well." Kyoko declared. "It's up to us."

Chiaki looked at everyone else pensively. She was not expecting this turn of events.

"Well, Makoto? Darling? Are you up for it?" Junko coyly asked him in his ear.

"Nanami-san? Are you really not willing to explain yourself?"

"I haven't done anything wrong. I'm pretty sure. And I can't let you stop me."

Her AI counterpart sighed in sadness.

"Then I guess we have no choice..." Makoto looked down as the rain continued pouring on them. "We have to find the truth."

"Ahaha! That's what I've been waiting for! And if we're lucky, it'll include some punishment tiiiime~!"

Junko moved forward toward Chiaki. "The rest of us already know how this works. Well, Miss Fanservice? Gonna try and plead for innocence or are you gonna try and run?"

"I'll convince you all that what I'm doing is right!" Chiaki announced.

"Oh? Then explain it for us, gamer girl." Junko opened her arms out wide. "Clearly you have the answers and we don't."

"You don't need to worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

"Sooo stubborn. You might give Makoto a run for his money!"

Makoto stepped forward. "We'll have to take this one step at a time."

"Yep yep! Dismantle the cute gamer chick until she cries uncle!"

"Then do it the right way." Hajime ordered. "Dismantle the testimony, not the girl."

Junko groaned. "Damn! You two are a couple of annoying backseaters!"

She took a pose reminiscent to Makoto's. "Anyway, **that's so wrong!**"

"W-what are you talking about?" Chiaki couldn't help but step back.

"If you're in total control of the situation like you said, then **why I am here**?"

"That's...well..."

"C'moooooon. Even if you did feel a wittle sorry about me, there's no way in fucking hell you'd have me come back so soon!"

Byakuya crossed his arms. "A fair point. It would have made sense for everyone to have crossed over before her. Possibly to lock her up forever."

"Then it would make more sense that Enoshima coming back was an **accident.**" Kyoko stated.

"Yep yep! Exactly! I should have never been born, first off!" Junko beamed her smile while Makoto shook his head and sighed.

"I...had nothing to do with it. It was an accident like you said." Chiaki answered.

Nagito smirked. "Well, would a complete accident be out of the question? We don't have a clear idea of how this all works after all."

Junko raised her eyebrow in irritation at him. "Idiot! Would you shut up for once in your miserable life?"

"Do you have an answer for it or not? Otherwise we would simply be wasting our time here."

Hajime pointed his finger at the white-haired luckster. "I see what you're doing, Komaeda. I get it. But to move forward...I'll have to cut through those words!"

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito closed his eyes and breathed in. "Very well. What's your proof? Will your hope shine through to get to the truth? Or will you allow Enoshima to dictate the entire thing?"

"I'm not backing down! Have you forgotten about **Matsuda's testimony?**"

"T-That's...well..."

"Even if we assume that Enoshima crossing over was an accident, isn't it a bit weird that I happened to be his childhood friend instead of her? And that he mentioned a girl that looked like Nanami was responsible for us meeting in the first place?"

"What are you concluding, then?"

"Then who was **Enoshima's childhood friend**?"

Nagito held his head in shock. "Ah! I-I seem to have forgotten that detail. If Matsuda wasn't with her, then who was?"

"Oh? Are you saying that this girl took his spot?" Junko looked Chiaki up and down. "Well, she is pretty cute..."

"How can you say this for certain?" Kyoko asked. "That seems to be a leap of logic to me."

Junko looked over at Makoto who had his eyes closed. "Getting that brain of yours into overdrive, darling? Upupupupu... this'll be a good one."

"It all goes back to the **theater** you found yourself in." Makoto opened his eyes. "Why would you even go to the movies?"

Junko smirked. "Well...I actually do like movies. _Home Alone_ is pretty great!"

"Yeah, but going to a theater is a group activity. When you found yourself here you were with **Chisa Yukizome**, right?"

"Yep yep! A little old, but not too bad on the eyes."

"Who else has a connection to her?" Makoto pointed his finger straight at Chiaki. "You, Nanami-san!"

"Ngh!" Was the SHSL Gamer's response. "T-That doesn't really prove much, I think..."

"Oh? What other explanation do you have?" Junko grinned. "**I didn't even attend Hope's Peak Academy** in this world. How else would you explain us being in the same place, Nanami-san?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "You clearly don't have as much control over the situation as you're trying to lead us to believe. Why would we entrust the fate of the world to you, then?"

"L-Listen. I may have made some mistakes, but I'm doing this for a good reason!"

"Now it's starting to clear up how you're actually pulling this off! Here I thought you were secretly the SHSL Magician or something!" Junko laughed.

"N-No...!"

"How are you doing this?" Makoto asked.

"I-I can't say. There'd be too much risk if you knew."

Hajime sighed. "We can't prevent you from making a horrible mistake if we don't know how to stop it."

"But...Enoshima could..."

"Enoshima didn't even do anything and everyone here is already in danger."

Chiaki looked down, depressed. "L-Look, I'll make it right. Just leave it to me, Hinata-kun."

"Nanami, why are you so interested in doing this all yourself?"

"That's because..."

Her artificial counterpart placed her hand on her own chest. "You stopped trusting others, didn't you?"

"Wh...what? No, there's no way...I..."

Ai looked at the woman she was a replica of. "Everyone you cared about left you for dead, right? You...you must've felt so heartbroken at the end."

"What do you know?!" An uncharacteristic outburst along with a cracked voice shocked the entire group. "You—they replaced—ngh!"

"I never meant to replace you. I'm proof that they were still thinking of you." Ai answered.

Junko couldn't help smiling a bit. She was on the receiving end of the class trials previously, but being on the opposite end made her feel a thrill. She was enjoying how imbalanced the mastermind was from this, readying herself for the next onslaught.

Kyoko glanced over at the former SHSL Fashion Girl and then moved her eyes straight back at Chiaki Nanami. "Hinata-san. I take it this line of questioning has a point, rather than to cause the suspect undue stress."

Hajime nodded. "Yeah. After putting the pieces together, things are starting to make sense. By the way, we managed to find the others."

Makoto couldn't smile due to his tone. "You make it sound like it was too late."

* * *

"Over here, Hinata!" Mahiru waved over.

"God, what a bunch of slackers." Hiyoko grinned. "They're all asleep."

Hajime made his way over while Nagito and Ai were keeping watch around the perimeter. The SHSL Impostor was checking on the bodies himself while Teruteru shook his head.

"What a darn shame. Sorry, Hinata-kun. Couldn't stop 'em."

Hajime gave the SHSL Cook a small smile. "Seems like Nanami got to everyone long before we got to this island."

"I never would've thought Nanami-chan could be a schemer like that." Mahiru lamented. "How could we not have noticed? I mean, the other versions of us."

Ryota sighed. "Would you really have suspected the nice class rep to do any of this? You guys didn't even suspect me of doing anything."

"That's a good point Mitarai. Though if things were similar to how they were for us, well, we hardly ever saw you in class."

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm a loner by nature, huh? I'm sorry."

Hiyoko crossed her arms. "Well, at least you aren't creepy. Just a big stupid nerd."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Hajime turned to the SHSL Impostor. "How's it looking? I know you're not Tsumiki, but you should be able to tell."

"Well, I do have experience in...disposing of bodies...if our tenure as Ultimate Despair is anything to go by. This is pretty similar."

Mahiru looked panicked. "W-Wait, they aren't dead are they?"

"No. They're still breathing." The heavy-set individual presented six unconscious individuals laying on the furniture in the hotel lobby. "But what's interesting is what I managed to find on them."

Hajime moved over and looked at what the otherworldly doppelganger had in their hands. **Earpieces.**

"Mitarai, do you know what these are?"

"I had nothing to do with those. I remember her talking about a recording. Like a song."

"Huh? Nanami-chan made music? I wonder if Mioda-chan helped her out with that." Mahiru tapped her chin as she thought it over.

Hajime turned to the former SHSL Animator. "Did you hypnotize them too?"

Ryota shook his head. "No. Nanami-san never said to get them. Maybe they were working with her and I didn't know?"

"Doubtful." Hajime crossed his arms. "I think these guys may have been helping Nanami but didn't know what she was up to. The previous versions of them, I mean."

Hiyoko smirked. "And so she didn't need them anymore, so bam! She just got rid of all the excess weight. Kyahahaha! Who knew big sis could be so vicious?"

"But why? We're her friends, right?" Mahiru asked.

Hajime shook his head. "No. The ones here _now _are her friends. The ones who were here before..."

"O-Oh." Mahiru looked down. "She really did miss us that much..."

The former SHSL Hope frowned as those words resonated in his heart.

"Well, Hinata, what do you think she was using these guys for?"

He took a good long look at the unconscious members of Class 77-B in front of him.

"Just like you said, Mioda could have helped her with producing whatever they were hearing. Nidai and Owari were muscle, while Nevermind would have had influence in letting her meet with anyone in the world. Like Byakuya Togami."

Walking around the unconscious lot, he was looking for anything else that was out of the ordinary.

"Tanaka's animals could have been used as scouts and Soda could have made gadgets for her. Basically similar roles as we had when we were all despair."

"That's...so she was copying Junko Enoshima?"

"In a way. She knew all about our talents so she'd be able to know how to utilize them well."

"I mean I understand that she needed to reach certain people to bring them over, but...that can't be all there is right?"

"No, you're probably right Koizumi. There had to be something else she was using them for."

"But what?"

Hajime took a long look at Ryota, who only nervously looked back.

"If she's taking inspiration from The Tragedy, then..."

* * *

"You're not just stopping with our class, are you?"

Chiaki gave Hajime a long stare, not responding at all. The wind started to grow fiercer while the rain only continued to splash against them.

"Taking inspiration from me huuuuuuuuuuuh? Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised! You do something so crazy that so many others just try and do it too! I am a trendsetter, you know."

Byakuya was irritated at the droplets invading the surface of his glasses. "And what exactly is she trying to do?"

"She must have created a way to reach out to as many people as she can." Hajime explained. "Just like how Enoshima brainwashed the entire reserve course."

"That doesn't answer _how_ she's doing it. We wouldn't be able to know the first place to look." Makoto added. "It had something to do with whatever we were all hearing at the time."

"And we didn't have those earpieces when we became aware of our new surroundings."

Chiaki stood defiantly. "Then how do you know those earpieces had anything to do with me?"

"Stalling for time, huh?!" Junko gave her a sour face. "I'll rip that defense of yours apart!"

The SHSL Gamer continued to stare her down. "Just because everyone had an earpiece when you found them doesn't mean anything. They could have been trying to communicate with each other! Or doing something else. It doesn't prove that they were working with me, either."

"Haha! **Despair at how wrong you are!**"

As if another wall was torn down in front of her, Chiaki stepped back in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

"That perverted cook had something to say about the whole thing, didn't he?"

Hajime closed his eyes as he felt the rain fall on him. "Yeah. He mentioned that he felt a certain, uh, tingling like someone was **telling him something**. If anyone knows how to get how and why he gets turned on, it's Hanamura."

Byakuya's face couldn't hide his shock. "So you're telling me it wasn't a song, but a **message**? This is getting ridiculous."

"Well, if you've ever heard Mioda's music, she's not one for following the rules on how a song's made." The former reserve course student smiled nervously. "We could probably bring it a step further. It could've been a song with a **subliminal message**."

Kyoko's gloved hand was pinching the edge of her chin. "Something similar to Ryota-san's Hope Video."

Makoto's began to voice his concerns. "And you're going to try and use that subliminal message on a larger group of people. Like...some kind of audience, right? How big would it even be?"

"Who cares?!" Junko growled. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that she's somehow used a recording of who-knows-what and it somehow brings people from the other side!"

"So your hypothesis with 'dimensional anchors' is incorrect, then?"

With an analytic tone, Junko waved a finger right in front of Makoto's face. "It's because I assumed that it was a more natural phenomenon. But the whole anchor theory is correct. And that anchor happens to be **Chiaki Nanami!**"

"That raises another question then." Kyoko began. "How did you come to this world in the first place, Nanami-san?"

"I...I don't know." Chiaki looked down at her feet.

Hajime looked at the depressed SHSL Gamer. Ai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hinata-kun, I think she's telling the truth. And I think it might be tied to what we were just talking about."

"You think?" Hajime blinked a few times. Even with all of his talent, he felt out of depth. This wasn't something he could solve with logic.

Makoto broke the silence. Even Chiaki paid full attention. "Well, if there's only **one anchor** then... it obviously has something to do with Nanami-san. Junko, you said something to me earlier..."

"I say a lot of things. Are you sure you want to repeat all the naughty things I've said?"

Kyoko looked annoyed.

"You said to me that **words are power. **And now that I'm really thinking on it... it's true isn't it?" Makoto wiped some rain from his face. "It wasn't a flashy battle that defeated you, it was my hope along with my words. It was words that saved Hinata and his class from despair. And it was words that made Mitarai-san finally abandon his plan to brainwash the entire world with his hope."

"Sure. But any old idiot can say whatever they want and not cause the whole world to change."

"That's because there has to be something behind those words. For me? It was hope. For you it was despair. For Hinata-san, it was the belief in the future." Makoto looked straight at Chiaki. "And for her words to work, there had to be something behind them!"

Hajime's eyes opened wide. "I've...I've got it!"

Chiaki looked over. "You...what...?"

"I'll never forget it." His words where drenched in a melancholy. "Your last words to me."

_No... I don't want to die! I... I still have things I want to do. I wanted...to stay classmates with everyone! One...one more time...I wanted...to play video games...with you._

Hajime closed his eyes and tears couldn't stop leaking from them. "Again...just like back then..."

"The first ever execution." Makoto huffs and mist comes out from his mouth. "From what I understand, she still hoped and willed through it til the very end."

Nagito's eyes clouded over. "Yes, even in those final moments...she still tried to push forward. A true SHSL Hope."

"It could have been a prayer from deep in her heart." Makoto continued. "And it must have been strong enough for her to show up here."

Kyoko took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is...it's as if fate answered her desires. Just like it answered Enoshima's for a world of despair. And how it answered your pleas for hope to overcome it."

"That's what it seems like. There's nothing logical about it but...it's the only answer I can come up with."

Even Junko refused to argue the point brought up by the current SHSL Hope. All they could hear for the next few moments was the howling of the wind along with the rain striking all the surfaces around them.

Chiaki spoke up. "...what you called a prayer, it might've turned out to be a **curse**."

* * *

**ANote**

"Th-there's no way! He could never be a killer!" Kaede pleaded with the television screen.

"Are you doubting Saihara-kun's conclusions? Besides, you heard it. Oma-kun manipulated him into doing it." Rantaro explained.

"I knew that rat was always trouble!" Tenko bellowed. "Making a nice guy like Gokuhara-san do something so horrible!"

From the opposite side of the room, Korekiyo laughed in his trademark way. "Yes, but he still committed the deed. Despite being manipulated into doing so, he still murdered Iruma-san. A killer's a killer, as they say."

"Don't equate him with a degenerate like you! If more guys were like him, maybe I wouldn't think so lowly of them!"

"That would be quite boring, wouldn't it? The beauty of humanity is how simultaneously depraved and angelic we can be."

"Nyahaha!" Angie smiled as she watched the two argue. "I might be inspired on my next work!"

"Oh?" Kirumi gave her a curious look. "Some sort of new sculpture?"

"Yep! I'll call it, the 'Two Devils Who Argue About Silly Things!"

"...that's a pretty unimaginative name." Ryoma cleared his throat as he was watching the conclusion of the trial.

"You know, I was wondering." Kirumi began to point out. "How come we haven't seen Iruma-san yet?"

"That's actually a good question." Kaede replied. "She's been dead for a while now. D-Do you think something could've happened?"

Rantaro leaned back into his chair. "Guess there's gonna be some lawsuits."

"N-No way! She can't have died for real. Oh man...if that was a thing..."

"It's more likely that they're gonna release them at the same time."

"Why's that, Amami-kun?"

"Maybe to see whether or not there's some lasting damage. We're in the fourth trial now, after all."

Korekiyo opened his arms out wide. "Indeed! Their implanted personalities have been there for a long while now. I can only imagine the current effects it has on their psyche."

Some sweat started to beat on the SHSL Pianist's forehead. As Korekiyo implied, she could only imagine the potential damage on the survivors at this point on.

"None of us knew it would be this crazy." Kaede sighed. "I just wanted to become more well-known so my music could sell better..."

"Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for." Rantaro pointed out. "This was a relatively new thing. I had no idea when I did it the previous season."

"W-Well, you're still okay. Maybe a little different from what you used to be. So maybe the rest of them will be alright."

"That's a good way to think, Akamatsu-san."

The door opened and everyone immediately looked over. Instead of a staffer escorting them inside, Miu and Gonta entered the room trying to take in the sights.

"And—and—Gonta still sorry about murder."

"God! Will you stop already, Gokuhara?! Fucking hell! I already forgave you w-when you cried and went down on your knees!"

"You did what to Gokuhara-kun?" Kaede crossed her arms and looked at her with a disapproving glare.

"I didn't do anything, Bakamatsu." She laughed. "Damn, I never thought I'd miss your ugly face with your small tits."

Kaede's glare only intensified.

"H-Hey, stop looking at me like that!" Miu's face glowed a deep red as some drool started rolling out from the side of her mouth.

"I-Iruma-san, come on!" Tenko groaned. "Does everything really turn you on?"

"T-This...Bakamatsu doesn't turn me on! H-Hell no!"

"Then why are you quivering?!"

Kaede sighed and rolled her eyes. She then looked over and Gonta and gave him a much more gentle look.

"Are you alright, Gokuhara-kun?"

"Y-Yes, Gonta is fine. Head no longer hurt. Thank you for concern, Akamatsu-san."

"I...I don't think you always talked like that."

"No, Gonta not usually talk like caveman. But talk so long like this that it impossible to stop! Did Team Danganronpa mess with tongue?!"

"Kehehehe. I wouldn't worry about your tongue." Korekiyo raised one of his hands. "You see, it's actually a normal phenomenon. Have you heard of people from the Kansai region lose their accent when they move to a place like Tokyo? It's quite similar. You're just used to making sounds and forming sentences in a certain way that it's become natural to you."

"So Gonta can be cured?"

"With effort, yes. Perhaps we can find a linguist to help."

"Huh." Tenko couldn't help but be impressed at the SHSL Anthropologist. "Guess that's from your studies on people, right?"

"Indeed. Just because knowledge can harm, main or kill doesn't mean there isn't knowledge out there that can help!"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be sooo creepy when you're taking a compliment?!"

"At least Gonta can write properly. Gonta always like studying bugs, but more because of environment."

"Oh? You're one of those like...greenpeace...kind of people?" Kaede asked.

"Nono. Gonta want to become scientist! But getting degree very hard. Family very poor. So Gonta join Killing Game!"

"Geez... hearing about your dreams make me feel like mine are just so shallow in comparison."

"Gonta no mean to make you feel like that, Akamtasu-san! Gonta think you very nice and probably have nice dreams too."

"Geez, you're such a sweetheart. And you got a pretty good bod too." Miu mused.

Kaede sighed. "And how about you, Iruma-san? Why'd you join?"

"Cause I'm fucking awesome! Hahaha!" Miu put her hands to her sides. Seeing her joke falling flat, she frowned and held her hands together. "W-Well, actually...I heard a rumor that these guys had a way to change personalities. I always kinda wanted to be a more flashy girl. Cause everyone likes flashy girls, right?"

Kirumi looked down and kept her voice calm. "Not in the way you've been acting, to be honest."

"Well fuck that! I'd rather be this than some yamato nadeshiko!" Miu show off a thumbs down. "Who the hell wants to be around some boring basic bitch?!"

"Oh, Iruma-san..." Kaede couldn't help feel a little sorry for the SHSL Inventor. "I mean, you make some amazing things. Er, well, now with your new SHSL talent. You don't need to be flashy."

"Well, being a hot chick, an amazing inventor along with an amazing personality would make p-people like me! I mean, that's a triple threat if I ever heard one."

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. "By the way, did someone escort you here?"

"Yeah, some weirdo with Team Danganronpa. He was mumbling so much I couldn't understand shit! Why?"

"Huh. Wonder why he didn't come in with you?"


	27. BEYOND THE TIME

"A...curse?" Makoto asked.

"When I first arrived in this world, I thought I had traveled back in time. I thought that I had the chance to go back and make everything right. Just like starting over a playthrough." Chiaki took a breath. "And I really believed that. I tried to 100% everything. I made friends with as many people as I could. And if I couldn't make friends with them, I tried to have them make friends with each other."

"So you lived a pretty cushy lie for a while." Junko's voice was cutesy despite the seriousness of the situation. "So what changed?"

"I found it. I found a series called _Danganronpa_."

Kyoko looked over at Makoto who narrowed his eyes as he was listening to the SHSL Gamer.

"It wasn't like I knew what actually happened after my death. The world ended, right? And...and so many people died. Like I did."

Makoto interrupted her. "So you went through our entries, right?"

"Yeah I...I became a little obsessed with it, I think. I played through all our games, watched all the anime, read through all the novels and manga..." Chiaki sighed. "But at that point, I started to believe what happened to me must have been some weird dream or my imagination. I was alive so it felt like it wasn't real."

Kyoko kept her composure. "Another delusion."

"It kept bothering me, so I...well...there was a special showing for _The End of Hope's Peak Academy_ for a few weeks so I went one day with Enoshima-san and Yukizome-sensei. I think it was a showing of _Side: Future Episode 11_. And it was during then that I just... started confessing. About how I died and how the whole world was destroyed by despair."

Hajime crossed his arms. "And what did they think of it?"

"They went...completely silent. They started to reformat and I panicked and ran...I didn't know what was happening."

Byakuya grit his teeth. "Right. And so you left them there?"

"You—you guys haven't seen what it looks like." Chiaki pouted. "I watched from outside and they seemed different. They were insulting each other... nothing like the ones I knew from this dimension."

"Then you talked to the rest of us then. I assume you were at least acquainted with all of our counterparts." Kyoko concluded.

Chiaki slowly nodded. "I...I didn't really understand it myself at that point, but I knew I would probably need help with Junko Enoshima running around."

"Yet you kept your identity from us."

"I didn't want to risk the SHSL Despair learning about what I could do."

Byakuya found himself wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as the rain and wind continued to assault them. "Fair enough. Enoshima would probably have wanted to harness that sort of power for herself."

"Awwww. Am I really that predictable? Though that does sound really fun..."

"Silence, wench."

"What about Ikusaba-san?" Makoto asked. "I don't think you'd go to her for help."

"She lured me into the abandoned school building trying to figure out why Junko wasn't acting so strangely. So she tried to, um, 'extract' the information out of me. I managed to tell her about the other world while I was barricaded on the fourth floor and managed to format her too."

"That's quite smart of you, Nanami-san." Nagito looked haughty. "You could have easily died."

"And when I started to think about it, I wanted everyone else to come back too. So I invited Komaeda-kun to meet with Hinata-kun off-campus."

"I guess I have a few ideas why you didn't entrust us with your secret." Hajime's voice was soft and distant.

Chiaki didn't look him in the eye. "It was...too early. So, I...that's what I've done. I'm just bringing everyone over to a world that wasn't scarred by despair."

Everything went silent once again. Makoto looked down for a moment, then looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry Nanami-san. I can't accept that."

Chiaki's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Because of what you've done, there were many deaths. Natural disasters have started happening and things are showing up where they're not supposed to."

"But..." She looked down.

Hajime fixed his eyes on Makoto.

"And there were direct victims of your actions."

"Who?"

"Those people you befriended. The **versions of us from here.**" Makoto clenched his fist and held it near his chest. "They trusted you and you threw them away!"

"But they're not..."

"They were real, Nanami-san! They had their own dreams! Their own lives! And now they're...they're gone..."

The group slowly started to steel themselves again while the storm brewing around them started to get worse. Hajime sighed. He knew Makoto was right. And he had also decided to reveal his ace-in-the-hole.

"Nanami, you figured out that the random natural disasters weren't random, either. This storm is proof, isn't it?"

Junko frowned. "You're telling me she can control the weather, too? Got ourselves a real japanese goddess here huh?"

Hajime shook his head. "It's what she used the others for. If Soda was able to construct machines to poison the atmosphere, creating some sort of weather machine wouldn't be an impossibility."

Chiaki looked away.

"Since you probably figured out that natural disasters were tied to people crossing over, you're creating a massive one to force a big crossover. Maybe even the whole world, right?"

"I..." Chiaki sighed as she found herself surrendering at this point. "Yeah. You're right, Hinata-kun."

Byakuya clenched his fist and a vein started to pop on his forehead. "I had thought I had seen enough insanity in one lifetime. Do you know how many more people would be affected by a phenomenon like that?"

"So you showed up because everything was already put in motion." Makoto blinked a few times as he was bracing himself against the winds.

"I'm...sorry, everyone."

Kyoko looked over at Hajime. "Is there any way to stop this?"

"We'd have to shut down the machine. Though I don't know if we're too late or not."

"I...I can fix this." Chiaki's voice was shaky.

"Oh no you don't!" Junko yelled. "We haven't even gotten to punishment time!"

"I need to fix this, and then I'll take whatever punishment you'll give me."

Junko started drooling while Makoto glared at her. "Wh-what?! It's been a while since I got to think of one."

"Not the time!" He yelled. "Nanami-san—"

The SHSL Gamer was already running off from them and leaped into the air. A pair of exhaust pipes stuck out of her bag as she was thrust into the air.

Ai blinked. "A jetpack? Seems she was equipped with some late-game gear..."

Hajime narrowed his eyes as he could only watch her fly away.

"You...!" An unhinged, feminine voice called out from the shadows. Hajime immediately looked and saw Mikan jump toward Makoto with a giant syringe in her hand. "H-How dare you upset my beloved!"

"Wh-whoa!" He closed his eyes reflexively.

He could hear the sound of something shattering as he opened his eyes again. Mukuro dug her knife right into the over-sized medical device, causing whatever dangerous fluid to leak out. Makoto stepped back quickly as the needle dug into the sand.

Mikan held her head in anguish. "Y-You ruined everything!"

Kyoko had her gun drawn while Junko had just grabbed her bat. They both saw the freckled former mercenary and put away their weapons.

"I'll take care of her." Mukuro cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks, Ikusaba-san. Don't hurt her. She's a victim in this too."

"Why?! Why are you getting in her way? All she wants is a beautiful world for everyone!" Mikan screeched.

Hajime looked over at her and saw the same thing that the others were wearing – the same earpiece.

Right before Mukuro was about to land a devastating blow, Mikan fell down and landed in the damp sand.

The artificial SHSL Gamer gasped. "Tsumiki-san!"

Hajime knelt down to check on her. Kyoko also came over. He nodded at her when she approached as she looked underneath her shirt and apron. The SHSL Detective's eyes widened as she saw the scars that their world's counterpart had forming right on her skin, as if an invisible surgeon was making cuts right in front of her.

"It's a good thing that we don't look that different." Hajime observed. "I could only imagine how it was for the you, Kirigiri-san."

"I'd rather not think about it." Kyoko returned Mikan's clothes to their original position. Makoto walked over while Junko was trying to peek behind them all. He picked up the earpiece and listened to it himself.

"Makoto-kun!" Kyoko grit her teeth.

"It's just like she said. It's just her talking about The Tragedy." The recording eventually stopped. He handed it over to Hajime who began to take it apart.

"That was reckless. As usual." Byakuya spat. "That could have easily been a recording that induces brainwashing."

"I'm fine Togami-san. Besides, it'd probably be just like the Hope Video to me."

Nagito's eyes widened. "I always knew you were true Hope, Naegi-san."

Makoto gave off a wry smile. "Er... it's more like... why would I get distracted by something I've already seen in my mind? I already know what my hope is just like I know my despair."

Junko smirked. "Hm? Then do you want to watch my special video for you again?!"

Mukuro narrowed her eyes as she glared at the back of her sister's head.

"Looks like the recording was set on a timer." Hajime tossed the scraps of plastic and metal when he was complete with his analysis.

"We should get Tsumiki-san out of the rain." Ai advised.

"Allow me." Nagito sounded off. He picked her up under her shoulders and began to drag her.

"Hold for a moment, Komaeda-san." Kyoko pointed up at the sky.

The artificial Nanami narrowed her eyes and used her eyes to take a closer look, as if she was wearing binoculars. She could see dozens of Monokuma-like machines raining down from the sky, coming in all sorts of shapes and sizes – as if someone had broken open some sort of strange despair dungeon.

"More Monokumas, everyone!"

"We need to move." Kyoko ordered. "We need to take shelter from this storm, anyway."

Nagito looked over at Mukuro who lifted the unconscious SHSL Nurse with ease over her shoulder. Finding himself smiling at such talent, despite the owner, we sighed and admired it as she went on ahead.

Makoto shook his head. "Hinata-san, I'm worried about Nanami-san. I have an idea. Come with me!" The SHSL Hope started running in a different direction than everyone else. Mukuro glanced over for a few moments then glanced over to where she was originally headed to with her cargo in tow. Hajime and the android Chiaki went to follow the bold former lucky student.

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell man?!" Leon swung his bat into one of the imitation Monokuma units. "Where'd these freaks come from?"

Sakura jump-kicked one into a dozen of them, wrecking the units with ease.

"Everyone! We must focus!" Kiyotaka boomed. "We've gotten ourselves separated from Munakata-sensei and Sakakura-sensei. We need to rally and get to them, now!"

"Bro! You gotta be careful!" Mondo grabbed one of the Monokuma-like units and slammed it into one that was right behind them. "Fujisaki's right behind you, man!"

"I apologize, Fujisaki-kun! We will get through this, I promise."

"I-It's okay, Ishimaru-kun. I know we can get through this together."

"Dammit! Where's Sayaka-chan anyway?!" Leon yelled. "She wasn't with us, right?"

Sakura's voice was calm and serene. "I am sure she's fine. We must worry about ourselves."

"Such vulgarity." Celestia was standing behind Hifumi, somewhat using him as a human shield. "I've grown tired of these sights. Let's get going already."

"Y-Yes of course, Celestia Ludenberg-dono." Hifumi puffed up his chest. "Nothing will get past me! You have my word as the SHSL Doujin Artist!"

"Mmhm. GET MOVING ALREADY!"

Hifumi yelped and acquiesced to her demand, continuing on along with the others. As Class 78 started to wade through the deluge of killer robots, a much larger one landed nearby. It was large enough that everyone looked over at the large, humanlike Monokuma. Had Junko been there, she would have definitely called it Mon'Duba.

"What the fuck?!" Mondo yelled out. "This is bullshit!"

Kiyotaka was so shocked he couldn't even properly chide the SHSL Gang Leader for his potty mouth. Sakura stepped forward to challenge the monk-like Monokuma.

Mondo looked back toward a loud sound coming from behind. "What now? Wait, that bike sounds it's been through a lot of crap..."

Komaru, on the bike she took from the Towa City ruins, rode past them all as Genocider Syo leaped over them from it and started to slice the giant robot into metal ribbons with her scissors.

"Now this'll be nice for Christmas presents!"

Komaru stopped the bike with a slide, looking at the teenagers. "Everyone okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Komaru Naegi. It is good to see you."

"W-Wait, Naegi? Is she related to sensei?" Leon whistled.

"Uh, yep! I'm his younger sister. The normal ordinary girl, Komaru Naegi!"

"And I'm your neighborhood friendly serial killer, Genocider Syo! I've been a good girl lately, but seeing some cute boys gets me really fired up!"

"T-The serial killer?!" Chihiro squeaked.

"You're as cute as I remember ya, Cherry!"

"C-Cherry?"

"Yep! You know, like _cherry boy_?"

"Cmon, Syo." Komaru sighed. "We'll help you guys out. If anyone can call us experts on fighting these things, it's us!"

"I am thankful for your assistance, Komaru-kun!" Kiyotaka bowed deeply.

"Hey, if you guys haven't noticed, we're gonna get swarmed with these things here!" Mondo yelled. "Save the chitchat for later!"

Hifumi was in awe. "Y-Yes. Komaru Naegi-dono! We must discuss anime when this is all over!"

"E-Eh? Uh, sure I guess."

"You're about as disgustingly obvious as Kuwata-kun is." Celestia placed her hand over her mouth.

Leon frowned. "Yo! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Blah blah blah! The angry gorilla's over this way!" Syo waved as she skipped along without a care in the world. The class started to follow her hesitantly. Komaru followed from the back, keeping an eye out from behind with her trusty (un)official Sayaker hacking gun wielded.

For a moment, she stopped as she heard something strange. She could have sworn she heard some whispers on encouragement from somewhere. Looking around, she saw no one – in fact, aside from the angry killer robots falling out of the sky, she didn't see anyone else around her. She shook her head for a few moments while wondering what just happened.

"Heeeeey! Dekumaru! You're gonna be left behind!"

"R-Right. I'm coming!"

* * *

"Goooood nom nom noming!" Ibuki greeted her classmates with her usual energy.

"Hey! Pay attention, Mioda-nee!" Hiyoko scolded. "How the hell is it a good morning? It's not even morning!"

"Yeah, but the weather's nice and the acoustics are amazing in here!"

"It's storming outside! Augh! Sometimes I wonder if you got a few knocks to the head as a kid."

Akane frowned. "Damn. What can we do? I can't beat up the weather!"

"We just woke up and are in the middle of something big, Owari." Nekomaru did a few stretches. "Seems like we missed a lot. Ahahahaha! Now's the best time for a team building cheer!"

"Right! I need to get fired up! My body's feeling like jelly right now. Thanks, old man."

Kazuichi was standing right next to Sonia, who was staring out at the worsening weather.

"You alright, Sonia-san? If you get cold, let me know okay?"

"I will be fine Soda-san. But as Nidai-san stated we've just all basically arrived here with barely any context. What do you think of this storm, Tanaka-san?"

Gundham and his group of over 20 hamsters continued to stare out at the terrible weather. "Even I fear these twisted energies emanating from the abyss. It truly comes from the depths of hell."

"Indeed. If this keeps up, the entire island may be annihilated."

"Wh-whoa!" Kazuichi screamed. "We can't just die in a place like this! We barely even know what's going on!"

Ryota was sitting in the corner while hugging his knees. "Again? Why'd I mess up this badly...?"

The SHSL Impostor placed their hand on his shoulder. "You mustn't blame yourself. Nanami is also feeling as guilty as you are."

"Yeah. But I could've realized sooner and tried talking her out of it."

"If you continue to think about what you could've done, you would be blind to things that you can do now. As one who lacks an identity, I know all about living in the here and now."

"But still..."

"Mitarai." Mahiru had a hardened gaze. "Just focus on what you can do to make up for it. If you mope around like now, you'll be worse off. Aren't you supposed to be a man?"

"I..."

"You'll never forgive yourself if you sit there and cry over your mistakes."

"Yeah. You're right, Koizumi-san."

"Hey! Everyone, focus!" Fuyuhiko ordered. "Those damn Monobots are gonna be here any second. We gotta hold down the fort while Hinata does his thing. If we slack, we're fucking dead!"

Peko stood next to him as the rest of the class present gave him their attention.

"The others are out there fighting too. We gotta do our part. And I'm swearing on my honor that I'm gonna make sure they got a place to get back to. Got it? You with me?"

Agreement started to come from the mumbling among the crowd. Those who just arrived were starting to get fired up from the SHSL Yakuza's determination.

Mahiru sighed and gave a small smile. "Yeah. You're right."

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but glare at her for a little bit before softening his own look. "...we're finally on the same damn page. Heh... guess Naegi's got a point. I should probably talk more about shit."

"Everyone! Look!" Sonia gasped.

They could all see the winds and rain becoming a full blown hurricane – thunder roared while visibility became so poor that it looked like an actual wall of clouds was forming a wall between them and the outside world. The vegetation was starting to bend and break from the sheer force. Some of the Monobots were caught in the crosswinds, being torn to pieces from them.

"Shit!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

* * *

The weather was so harsh that even the car's window wipers weren't able to properly clear the windshield. Makoto's hands were grasped firmly on the steering wheel as he was driving through it.

"You still sure about this, Naegi-san?" Hajime asked as he was calmly watching in the other front seat.

"We don't have time. It'll be alright. We just need to get to Nanami-san." Makoto shifted up gears as he revved up the engine. "I can't help much, but this is what I can do for you."

Ai blinked a few times as she was firmly planted in the backseats, sitting right in the middle of them. The car was starting to shake as the storm picked up in intensity.

"You've already helped plenty."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

"Your car's not going to get through the eyewall." The former SHSL Hope took a deep breath. "But...I think I know how to get to her."

Makoto's eyes shifted toward the man formerly known as Izuru Kamakura. "Yeah?"

"It's a plan not guaranteed to succeed." Hajime smirked. "Seems like your illogical ways are contagious."

The current SHSL Hope smiled in response as he looked forward.

"Open the sunroof. Nanami and I will take care of the rest."

The artificial girl nodded with a resolute look in her eyes.

Makoto flipped the switch to have the sunroof slowly open up, the rain starting to pour inside the vehicle as he eased his step on the accelerator. Hajime stood up, gripping the sides of the opening and leaped onto the top of the moving vehicle. Ai followed him up top, activating the magnets embedded in her feet and stood on top along with him. The three could see an expanding wall of solid clouds in front of them.

The car's engine continued to roar. Hajime reached out to the android. "We have to get high enough!" He yelled.

"Okay, Hinata-kun!"

"Naegi-san! I need you to go as fast as possible. She needs enough momentum to jump off your car and into the air."

"Got it. Hold on!" Makoto slammed his foot on the accelerator.

Ai gripped onto Hajime's hand as hard as she could, keeping them both atop the fast-moving sports car. They got closer and closer to the misty wall of harsh winds and rain. The mechanical SHSL Gamer kept focus until she could hear the RPMs of the vehicle reach critical levels and took a few big steps from the moving "platform" and leaped as high as she could with Hajime in tow.

Makoto slammed on the break while downshifting, sliding into a half-complete drift. He was headed straight for the misty cloud wall, despite his efforts.

AI Chiaki felt herself lift up from both the hazardous winds and using Naegi's car as a mobile launcher. She could make out rays of sunlight from the height they were both at.

They reached what felt like an invisible apex and started to fall back down.

"Damn it! We were so close!"

"No. This is what you were planning for, right?"

"Nanami?"

She smiled despite the winds. "I'm here to help you, remember?"

Hajime's eyes widened. "Wait!"

They were caught in the updraft right before the eyewall. She started to spin around while she had some helpful levitation to use as leverage, still holding onto Hajime all the meanwhile. After a few spins, he felt the grip loosen. She threw him higher, as she got caught in the crosswinds. His arm was still reached out to her as she was taken away by the winds. He grit his teeth and found himself in the clouds. It was getting hard to breathe. He could see the actual eye of the storm below him. Adjusting his body to aim it toward the target, he thrust himself toward it.

In the midst of the storm, Chiaki was busy trying to shut down the machine. She found herself at ground level at a monolithic building reminiscent of a giant TV antenna.

"Come on, come on! Please!" The machine was refusing to obey the emergency shutdown commands. "Is it...it's too late?"

The SHSL Gamer looked toward the jetpack she laid near the ground. "If I destroy it, it'll stop. I think." Resigning herself to what she needed to do, she went to see if she could overload the backpack so it could explode and stop the storm from brewing.

Chiaki's concentration was interrupted when something crashed right next to her causing her to fall over and land on the floor. Coughing from the dust brought up from the newly-created rubble, she looked at a tattered body that had its clothes ripped apart from the winds.

"Hinata-kun?!" Chiaki ran over and looked at him.

"Chiaki." Hajime whispered as he was standing up slowly. "Almost...almost missed back there..."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Why are you here?! I...I was going to fix my mistake..."

"I'm here to fix one of my own." Hajime replied while in bloodied, tattered clothing. He stood over her, looking down at her.

"...I couldn't let go like the rest of you did. I couldn't move forward. I was given so much and I got so greedy..." Chiaki was keeping herself flat on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun."

In true Kamakura fashion, he didn't respond right away. He only looked down at her just like he did right before she died.

"Chiaki."

He extended his hand to her. She looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"Why? Shouldn't you just leave me? I...I have no right to be in your future. You and everyone were going to make memories and I took it away by being selfish."

Hajime shook his head. "Had I done something back then, your future wouldn't have been stolen away."

"You became Izuru Kamakura for my sake and I..."

"Don't blame yourself for that. I made that decision."

Both of them went quiet.

"...it's funny. Maybe if we had played that new game together...we could've worked something out." Chiaki sighed. "And maybe I could've finally told you how I felt."

"Yeah. But we have time now."

"Hinata-kun—no—Hajime-kun. I missed you."

"Me too."

She reached for his hand and he grabbed onto it as if it was a matter of life or death. Wincing from the pain from his cuts, he helped her up on her feet.

"Everyone's waiting for us." Hajime murmured. "I'll tear this thing down..."

* * *

Makoto heard himself cough while the waves were rolling in to the right side. Finally regaining consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar smiling face above him blocking out the sun.

"Aw. Unlucky. I was about to give to mouth-to-mouth."

"...Junko?"

"Sheesh. They should've called you the SHSL Undying. Others can't kill you, you can't kill yourself, hell; even nature couldn't do it!"

"I'm glad you're okay, too."

"U-Ugh! Don't make me feel all happy and giddy inside. I might not be able to control myself..."

Makoto dug at the sand beneath his fingertips and sat up. "What...happened?"

"Oh you know. The hero saved the day. The usual." Junko boredly looked at her nails. "But who cares about any of that? Gimme that answer!"

"The answer? O-Oh, right. Wait, why ask me now?"

"Oh come on! Stop stalling. You tease..."

Makoto sighed. "I mean, this isn't exactly the best time to be asking me."

"You'll be plenty candid right now, right?"

"Well, there were some losses."

"What loss? You look all in one piece to me. Or did you become a eunuch?"

He took a look over toward the shore and found the wreckage of his car. He winced and stood up, hobbling over to it. Finally reaching the mound of scrap, he whispered and pat it. "Thanks for everything."

"Seriously?! This is mega dorky. Even for you."

"I probably wouldn't have survived if I wasn't in the car."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oooh. Wonder what question you could be asking me?"

"I know the Hope Video affected you a little bit. What did you see?"

"Huh. Want to know what my hope was, hmmm?"

"I'm curious."

Junko looked bashful. "Weellll if you want to know, you were in it!"

"Okay."

"Hey! You aren't impressed or anything?"

"I don't know what the context is."

"Fine, fine. It was you and me on a corn farm on the moon!"

Makoto's eyes narrowed slightly. "If it was anyone but you, I would've thought I was being messed with."

"So, time for you to answer _my_ question." She walked over and sat right next to him as he was sitting against the wreckage of his sports car. "Or are all the people you're dragging along with you holding you back?"

"That might've been the reason." He looked back over at her. "But I think I'll be a little selfish now. Sure. I'll try it."

Junko's face went completely blank. "Are you seriously saying yes? You're either super confident or super out of it."

"It sounds super scary when you put it like that. And it honestly is. I mean... it's _you._"

"Aww! Makoto Naegi likes me! He likes me he likes me he likes me!"

Another tired groan came from the former SHSL Lucky Student. "People say they liked the SHSL Fashion Girl because she wasn't fake. Now I can see why that is."

"Ooh? A masochist, darling?"

"No! That's not what I meant. It's just... for all that insanity that's racked up in your head... you finally decided to be relaxed around me. Around everyone, honestly. What you see with Junko Enoshima is what you get."

A small smile formed on her face. "You'll get sick of it."

"Are you sure?"

"...no. I'm not." She moved right next to him. "So, when are we going to the moon, darling?"

"I don't even think you can grow corn on the moon."

"What?! Hey, aren't you supposed to be the SHSL Hope? Just Hope it'll grow!"

Makoto stifled a laugh.

"The despair of my dreams being laughed at! Now I'm getting in the mood."

"Hey, stop! I'm still sore!"

"Nope! Too late, once it gets going, you can't stop it Ma-ko-to!"

* * *

"Th-there! All done! P-Please tell me if I did it wrong, Hinata-san!"

Hajime looked at the job that Mikan did wrapping his body in bandages. "You did well, Tsumiki. Don't worry about it."

"Y-You're always so nice to me."

Ibuki stuck her tongue out. "Isn't she so cute when she's flustered? Man, I love being in the world of girls' love!"

"G-Girl's love?!" Mikan started to turn red as a tomato. Stumbling backward, she fell over in a compromising position while on her back.

"See? Mikan-chan is so cute! Right, Chiaki-chan?"

The SHSL Gamer snapped out of what she was thinking about and smiled. "Yeah...I guess."

"Ugh. Back to your old skanky ways, Tsumiki? Come on! You're better than that." Hiyoko scolded. "Stop it or I'll have to bring back the nicknames."

"F-Forgive me!"

Mahiru sighed. "Are you alright, Nanami-chan?"

"It's just...after what I did to you guys and your other selves from this world...you guys just accepted me back so easily..."

"Well, we're all war criminals. Just think of it like fitting in." Mahiru nervously replied. "We can't take back what we've done. Even if there were reasons for it."

Chiaki sighed and looked down. "Still. I'm sorry, everyone. And the other me..."

Hajime looked down. "She's out there. I'm sure of it."

"Sounds like you're full of hope, Hinata-kun." Nagito entered with a beaten up Ai, with her arm around his shoulders.

"Ai-chan!" Mahiru gasped as she ran over to her.

"Whoa! Two Chiaki-chans? Amazing! Double the fun, am I right?" Ibuki mused. "We get to hear her in STEREEOOOO!"

"Nanami, are you okay?" Hajime asked as he walked behind Mahiru.

"W-Well... I'm missing an arm and I think one of my eyes stopped working. But I'll be okay. I think."

"Hey! Soda!" Mahiru put her hands on her hips as she addressed the SHSL Mechanic. "Hinata's injured so you'll just have to fix her up."

"Wh-what?! Me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a dependable man now? Come on!"

Sonia placed her hand on the artificial Chiaki's shoulder. "You poor thing."

"J-Just leave it to me! Nanami's gonna be as good as new. You'll see!"

* * *

"My teams are finishing up surveying the damage around the islands. Not to worry though, the Togami group will be glad to fund reconstruction efforts." Byakuya smirked, not hiding his underlying intentions.

"Hey! If you need a point man, I'm always willing to help." Hiro smirked.

"You're just gonna scam these poor people in need, Hiro!" Hina crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Yes, well, as Hina mentioned... I'd rather not have a representative of mine have such a seedy reputation."

"Hey!" Hiro yelled. "I wasn't up-selling emergency kits! Not at too high of a price, anyway."

Hina was not impressed. "Seriously!"

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "I will say that your business acumen is your only redeeming quality."

"Don't encourage him, Togami!"

Makoto sneezed as he shivered a bit. Despite everyone being in the rain, he was the only one that came down with a cold.

"Awww, poor Makoto." Junko grabbed his arm and held it in the middle of her chest. "Do you need to lay down? I always want to try out some nurse play..."

"N-No! I need rest, not whatever you're offering..."

"You'll be resting well after I'm through with you."

"Don't accost him further, Enoshima." Kyoko crossed her arms like a disapproving parent. "Togami-kun, how widespread was the damage?"

"It affected the whole island like a typhoon would. It seems all the Monokuma-like units were destroyed in the weather before Hinata shut it down. There were a few casualties."

"If that is all, we should head back to the mainland soon. Staying here would pose a problem."

"About that..."

Everyone turned to the former SHSL Heir. Even Mukuro looked uneasy at his tone.

"Well. It would be best to show you the images I just received."

* * *

**ANote**

"Um..." Kaede looked completely perplexed. "Can anyone explain to me what this whole Hope vs Despair thing is about? Anyone?"

No one answered her. They were as lost as she was.

"If I had to guess..." Rantaro began. "It might have something to do with the first few seasons of Danganronpa. That Junko Enoshima chick looks familiar. I think I've seen people cosplay it."

"Oooh! Then Shirogane-san would probably know a thing or two about that."

Gonta placed his hand on his chin. "But... Gonta thought Oma-kun was mastermind. But that was lie?"

"Of course it was! That stupid rat is always a big fucking liar!" Miu put her thumb down. "Like he'd reveal himself if he was the actual big bad."

"Ooh! Miu is still pretty angry at Kokichi!" Angie smiled as she mused. "You know that they'll both show up soon or later."

"Yeah! And I'd have half a mind to choke him to death when I see that little shit."

"Hey! None of that." Kaede crossed her arms and glared at Miu, causing her to sweat and back off.

Tenko clenched her fist. "Momota-san was kinda cool at the end there. Even if I hate to admit it."

"Hm? Is that so? I'd say Oma-kun's plan to end the killing game – while contrived – is worthy of respect. Albeit a bit begrudgingly." Korekiyo countered.

The SHSL Akido Master only glared back at the SHSL Anthropologist.

Ryoma crossed his arms. "They both had their good and bad points about them. I know it's an uncool and morbid thing to say, but that was the most interesting trial yet."

Kirumi nodded. "Indeed. To truly appreciate and understand what we just watched, we should go into it with a more flexible mindset. Despite the fact that this is still mindless entertainment in the end."

"Gee, come on guys. You guys make it sound like we're not even involved in the first place." Kaede pointed out. "There's still five of our friends still participating, you know."

"Go Yumeno-san!" Tenko cheered.

"As the resident expert of the killing games, Amami-kun, who do you believe will survive until the very end?" Korekiyo asked.

"Saihara-kun." Kaede interrupted.

"Not a bad guess, Akamatsu-san." Rantaro replied. "I can also see Harukawa-san and Yumeno-san making it as well. But if it goes anything like my debut game, one of them might have to be sacrificed."

Kaede looked down while everyone else became somber. The silence was interrupted when the two stars of the fifth case entered in.

"They figured it out. Aw, Momota-chan! Seems like your acting is as shitty as your logic skills."

"And you can shove it, Oma." Kaito retorted. "Asking me to do all that crap basically last minute. You're one annoying gremlin, you know?"

"Momota-kun. Oma-kun. Welcome." Kaede smiled. "You two are...looking pretty lively."

"Of course! I may have lost, but I got pretty far! Not bad, huh?" Kaito gave a thumbs up to everyone.

"Sheesh. Getting excited for losing. What a weirdo!" Kokichi grinned.

Kaede sighed. "Were you always this rude, Oma-kun?"

"Rude? Yeah! Or maybe it's a lie. Who knows? Nishishishi!"

"Yeah, I don't remember him being like this. In fact, I wished he was as quiet as he was in the beginning." Kaito spat. "Me? Seems like they didn't change much for me. Guess I was pretty good as I am."

"You could probably call it Dumb Luck."

"Wanna repeat that?"

"Threatening little ol' me? Temper, temper Momota-chan! I might think you secretly like me!"

"You wish!" Kaito crossed his arms with a dismissive look.

"Um..." Kaede interrupted. "You know, the killing game is over for you two. You don't have to fight right now."

"But that would mean going back to my boring, old personality. Now this? This is pretty fun, don't you think Akamatsu-chan?"

"It's a little annoying, to tell you the truth."

"Ah! A truth!" Kokichi smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "What a disappointing offering to the SHSL Supreme Leader."

Despite being egged on, Kaede took a deep breath and ignored it.

"Well, if that doesn't get you going, the identity of that staff member in charge of us might!"

"What? Do you know who he is?" Kaede asked. The rest of the entire room, including Kaito, looked at him.

"You better not be doing a stupid lie again." Kaito warned.

"Well, since everyone values the truth so much, I might as well give my own... you see..."

The light went on in a completely dark room. There was one occupant sitting in front of bunch of screens, working on a main computer set while the killing game was going on. The blue-haired glasses girl looked up as if she was in a daze.

"Honestly, Shirogane-san. You should stop working completely in the dark. It's bad for your eyes."

Tsumugi yawned and stood up from her chair. "It's been a while since you've been in here, Keebo Idabashi."


	28. Niji no Kanata

Keebo took off his jacket and hat, revealing his metallic arms. The rest of the white-haired man looked extremely normal as the rest of him was completely human.

Tsumugi glanced back at the blue light of the monitors before looking back at him. "How are the contestants?"

"Stable."

"Really? Anything other than that? How about their fabricated personalities, Idabashi-kun?"

"Anything else is irrelevant, Tsumugi-san. They are able to walk, talk, eat and use the restroom. We're not liable for more than that."

"Hmph. As utilitarian as always."

"If you get attached to them, you're liable to ruin the program. But it's too late, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the chat logs. While I initially wrote it off as an interesting twist from your writing, you planned to make Shuichi Saihara the protagonist from the start – despite management wanting Kaede Akamatsu as the lead."

"Are you disagreeing with my methods?"

"Not at all. The focus groups reacted more positively to this development. I'm merely stating facts. Like how you aren't fond of me at all."

"What gave you that idea?" Tsumugi adjusted her glasses upward with one finger.

Keebo pointed his finger straight at her. "Making me a robot of all things? Funny joke."

"I'd say it's more ironic than anything. Creating a robot character with more heart than most humans, despite his real-life counterpart being a human who'd be more like a robot."

The man with the artificial arms crossed them together. "I apologize. If you were looking for some praise or a pity laugh, you'll get none of them from me."

"Suit yourself. Are you here to continue to critique my work, or are you here for another reason?"

"I came here for business. But since you seem aware of my distaste, I would like you to give me the chance to state my issues with it."

Tsumugi sighed. "Go ahead."

"Thank you very much." Keebo took a breath and continued. "Your insistence to try and make this your own show while trying to appeal to the old school fans has caused this plotline to become extremely contrived. And making yourself as the main antagonist? We're usually supposed to be side characters or not seen at all."

"You're quite the traditionalist." Tsumugi replied. "Doing things like shoutouts to previous games, insane plots, rehashing old formulas, and changing things here and there – the more astute watchers will pick up on these quickly. And it will start many, many conversations."

"Those discussions might not be the one you want. I'd imagine this entry will be extremely divisive to the fanbase."

Tsumugi grinned. "That's fine. It's one thing to make a work that can be considered art. Even a hardcore fan like me knows that _Danganronpa_, at its core, was never really that sort of series."

"Oh? Then what was your goal?"

"For everyone to talk about it."

"Really? That's all?" Keebo placed his hand on his chin. "I'm...having trouble understanding what you mean."

"Once the finale starts, people will love it or hate it!" She started drooling as she took a trip into her imagination. "But, as someone who has written endless amounts of fanfiction, run too many fan killing games, and created so many OCs; the goal has – and always will be – for people to keep talking about them. There have been so many fan works talked about today that were released a long time ago!"

"So it's all about your ego."

Tsumugi smirked. "I suppose you could say that. But, mark my words, people will remember Danganronpa V3. Whether it's because they love or hate it – it doesn't matter to me. But it'll always stick with them."

"Seems I'll never truly understand you creative types. Oh well."

"So, your business, Idabashi-kun?"

"As you said – we're in the endgame. We'll need enough footage for two parts."

"Not to worry. It'll be taken care of. Anything else?"

Keebo frowned. "The contestants probably have figured out who I am by now. I take my safety seriously, you know."

"Not to worry. You'll not need to retrieve the final group. I'll do it personally."

"Even though they'll probably want to harm you?"

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of your time off."

"...well...I would. But it seems something happened to the mainland."

Tsumugi gave him a look. "What happened?"

* * *

The destroyer arrived in the harbor in eastern Yokohama without much fanfare. As everyone took in the strange sights for the first time as they exited the deck, everyone continued to be as silent as the scene around them. Buildings were ruined – but not as if a strong tropical storm or earthquake happened.

"It's like someone painted over the city and made it look like what it was in our world!" Hina yelled. "What happened?!"

"If you've forgotten," Byakuya began. "There was a second typhoon that originated from Towa City. Most people here in Yokohama as well as Toyko were able to evacuate – but the damage to property was immense. Most of Northeastern Japan was affected by the strange storm."

Hajime crossed his arms as Class 77-B was right behind him. "At least it wasn't the whole world this time."

Junko stuck her tongue out and playfully replied. "To some people, losing their home is basically losing their world! What a tragedy. Upupupu."

Chiaki looked down while Ai gave Junko an annoyed pout.

"So what's our next step?" Hiro asked.

Makoto started walking forward and everyone looked toward him. Another, smaller ship, pulled up near where they were. Onboard were the denizens of Hope's Peak Academy; trying to take in the sights.

"Wh-what the hell man?!" Leon yelled. "What happened?!"

"Look! It's sensei!" Chihiro pointed over the railing from the private chartered vessel.

Chisa, Kyosuke and Juzo eyed him with anticipation while it was dead quiet.

"It's like the worlds are fused together, don't you think?" He finally asked aloud.

Kyoko looked around at the desolation. "That might be close to what happened."

Makoto stopped and knelt at an open patch of dirt among the sea of concrete and asphalt. He touched what looked like a little sapling, gently rubbing one of its small leaves. "Either way, there really only is one thing to do. Move forward."

"Er... Makoto." Komaru nervously rubbed the side of her face with an index finger. "That's pretty vague don't you think? How do we move forward?"

A toothy smile appeared on the former SHSL Lucky Student's face.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

The last memory Shuichi had was staring at the hole left by K1-BO after his destruction of the false academy. Next, he found himself waking up in what looked to be a pod for his body. He felt something unlatching from him and took a deep breath.

He placed his hand against the glass, leaving an imprint of it on it. Cold. It was real.

Wherever the hell he was, it was real.

Things started to come back to him. His actual life. The reason he was there. It was all for _Danganronpa_.

When he started, he was happy and giddy at the prospect. But now reality came crashing down making him feel claustrophobic.

_I...I can't breathe in here...!_

Almost giving into his panic, he pushed the pod open and fell out of it. The floor was cold. He looked up and saw a total of 14 pods. Most of them were already empty. The strange number of them immediately raised alarms in his mind.

"...already awake, Saihara-kun?"

The voice gave him a deep pit in his own stomach.

"Shirogane-san?"

"Hey now. You can plainly see that I'm alive." Tsumugi adjusted her glasses. "But the fact that you've regained consciousness so quickly... even though you were the designated protagonist, you still manage to surprise me!"

He was still feeling off-balance while he stood up slowly.

"You...you and someone else weren't in there with us."

"Oh, heavens no. But believe me, if I was allowed to, I would've joined you all in a heartbeat!"

Still heavily guarded against the mastermind, he finally looked straight at her. Instead of either being in a high school uniform or her outfit she was dressed business casual. A blazer, blouse, and a skirt while wearing heels.

"I was expecting a somewhat-serious killing game. But this..." Shuichi took in his surroundings. "Is this the Neo World Program?"

"Ah! As expected of you! Yup. It actually exists in this world. To think a piece of fiction could predict the future like this... amazing, don't you think?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't an unwitting participant in it."

"Details, details. But then again, that should clue you in on the true nature of the killing game." Tsumugi grinned. "Come now, SHSL Detective! Surely you could deduct this."

"I'm no true SHSL student." Shuichi placed his hand on his chest. "But if I recall... the NWP reacts to the people that are inside it. But you could have interfered with it from the outside!"

"I could have, yes!" Tsumugi smiled. "However, I didn't."

"Liar! You framed Akamatsu-san!"

"My character did indeed do so." Tsumugi placed a finger on her chin. "But you of all people should know that if I wanted to have her do something specifically, I would have to enter the NWP myself. But I could not. She was merely an NPC in your killing game!"

Shuichi grit his teeth as he was starting to piece together where she was going with it.

"Don't get me wrong. I wanted you as the protagonist over Kaede Akamatsu. I'm not going to lie about that." Tsumugi continued. "But do you recall the first 'NPC' from Danganronpa history?"

"You're talking about Chiaki Nanami."

"Very good, Saihara-kun! And how was she formed?"

"...from the memories of Class 77-B."

"So, SHSL Detective Shuichi Saihara, what should that tell you about the AI Tsumugi Shirogane?"

"Are you seriously saying we created her personality?"

Tsumugi smirked again. "I wouldn't say _we_. I had the programmers base her personality on my own. But her role was never defined."

"So you're saying we created the mastermind."

"Not we, Saihara-kun. _You_."

"M-Me?!"

_I'd do... anything to be a part of Danganronpa. I promise, if I get selected... I will work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! _

Shuichi held his head as a sharp pain just passed.

"Everyone else was concerned with winning the killing game. But you...you wanted to help create the best Danganronpa ever! Your will was that strong, Sweet-chi."

"Don't call me that!"

"Those thoughts of yours stuck with the AI so much that it fulfilled those deep-seated desires of yours."

He bit his lip. As much as he wanted to scream at her that all she was spouting was more lies, logically it all connected. He loved _Danganronpa_. He read countless fanfics and participated in countless killing games himself.

But being thrown straight into the experience himself changed his heart.

He hated _Danganronpa_.

"Did you know why I chose you, Saihara-kun?"

"No. No I don't."

"I can see you're still angry. That's plain to see." Tsumugi turned from him. "I'll have you wake up your friends. They're waiting for you. Maybe you can reflect on it."

The mastermind of Danganronpa V3 left the room, while Shuichi bit his thumb. He shook his head slowly. He finally turned to the last two occupied pods and moved to retrieve the last of his friends.

"...sorry, everyone."

* * *

The entire group finally split off from one another as they began to survey the ruined city of Yokohama. Makoto found himself where his old apartment building was – though now it looks as it did post-Tragedy. The quiet and humble home he had for the past several months was now covered in age old blood with furniture he didn't even remember purchasing.

"It must've been nice when you were living here." Komaru softly said as Makoto was looking around. "I wish I could've seen it."

"It wasn't anything special. But it was home for a good while." The brown-haired man replied. "I'm more sad that my favorite restaurant is gone."

"Oh come on..." Komaru whined a little. "I'm trying not to get hungry here."

Makoto laughed a little. "Sorry. I'm hungry, actually."

"I could really go for some Chinese food! Maybe get something with sparrow's nest..." Komaru pondered. "And you should try some curry from them, too!"

"That stuff's really spicy. I don't think I can handle it."

"C'mon. It's not mapo tofu, y'know!"

"Also, we'd probably have to go all the way to Kyoto for it..."

Both Naegi siblings looked back as a familiar idol entered where the remains of where Makoto's apartment was.

Komaru smiled. "Oh! Oh, Maizono-san! Is something wrong?"

"Komaru Naegi, right? It's nice to meet you."

"H-Huh? But we've—we've met." The younger Naegi started to tear up in her eyes.

Makoto's face didn't change expression. "How long have you been here, Maizono-san?"

Komaru snapped out of it. "Huh? She just got here."

"No. I meant how long she's been in this world."

"Huh?!"

Sayaka smiled softly. "Seems nothing escapes your perceptive eyes these days, Naegi-kun."

"W-Wait." Komaru stopped for a few moments. "S-So she's the other Sayaka M-Maizono?" She started to sweat a little bit, feeling very shy. "U-Um, I'm a big fan! It'ssoniceotmeetyou!"

"You're so strong, but so girlish at the same time. I'm a little jealous of you Komaru-san."

"J-Jealous of me? N-no way!"

Sayaka gave her fan a sweet smile and turned to Makoto. "You don't need to make such a serious face, Naegi-kun. I'm only borrowing this body."

"Borrowing?"

"Unlike Enoshima-san, I'm content to remain a ghost of the past."

Makoto found himself unconsciously narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Ahaha...sorry. I shouldn't be lying to you. Lying got me into this mess in the first place, didn't it?"

"Maizono-san..."

Sayaka placed her hands together with an anguished look. "It was so tempting. So tempting to reach out and take her place, you know? Maybe there was something to that whole esper joke. She is attuned to the dead, much more than Komaru-san is."

"Another ghost..." Komaru started to think of the voices she could faintly hear earlier.

"But I could see her thoughts too. Her dreams...her wants. I gave it my all and threw away everything so I could get them myself – so there's no way that my other self wouldn't fight back for her place in the world."

"Huh? But you're here now." Komaru observed.

"Only because she's doing me a favor." Sayaka replied, still looking straight at Makoto. He stood there while she moved over and placed her hands on his.

His eyes softened while they were still narrowed.

"...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Naegi-kun. I wish I could have been more truthful around you. Not just in that twisted killing game. But during our school life, too."

"I was the one that put you on a pedestal." He replied in a near whisper.

Sayaka couldn't help but smile. "I put you on one, too. But you were always comfortable being yourself. I could never stop being the Idol, even when we were alone."

She raised her hands and held Makoto's face gently.

"You even vowed to carry us with you for the rest of your life. You've always had that strength in you. It may have not been physical, but I always felt at peace."

Komaru could swear people were walking past her. At least that's what it felt like.

"...this is all I can do for you, Makoto Naegi." Sayaka said with tears in her eyes. "You won't let us go, but we'll let go of you."

"Maizono-san?"

"You showed us the future that you fought for. I can't even ask for more...thank you so much, Naegi-kun." Sayaka's voice was shaking. "The weight of our souls almost dragged you to death, you know? It's okay. You don't have to carry us anymore."

"I made that choice. I'm not going to start regretting it now."

"I know. We know. That's why we're doing this. Because we're your friends." She pulled away and slowly walked over to the window. It was cracked so badly that there was hardly any glass left to block out the elements.

Makoto continued to watch her every move.

"Can't believe I'm still this selfish in the end." Sayaka mused.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"...I started thinking about a future with you, Naegi-kun. One that I'll never see."

A slow breath came from the luckster's mouth.

"And how sad it feels when this is the only time I could be truthful to you."

"Maizono-san!"

Sayaka smiled again as her tears finally stopped. "Please watch over the Sayaka Maizono of this world. I envy her with every fiber of my being. But I couldn't live with myself if I stole her life away from her."

She started out to mouth out her final words to him.

_I love you._

As her lips ended the sentence, Sayaka fell to the floor like a ragdoll but Makoto caught her mid-lunge.

Komaru ran over to them.

"She's still breathing. Barely." He looked up at his sister. "Do me a favor. Get Maizono-san to a place where she can rest."

"Okay! You got it, Makoto."

"Mmh...Naegi-sensei...was she able to reach you...?"

He handed her off to the Sayaker who proceeded to carry her off to a safer place. Makoto turned toward the broken window and looked out of it. He almost stumbled backward as a group of eight cranes flew right past it and soared into the skies. After watching the birds slowly fly out of view, he could feel hot tears streaming down his face.

_I'll never forget any of you._

_Goodbye._

* * *

Nagito found himself admiring the cranes that were flying overhead. Life always found a way despite essentially complete destruction.

"Bagel?"

A familiar male voice shook him out from his thoughts. "Um...excuse me, Hinata-kun?"

"These were the only things I could find that weren't tainted in some way." Hajime answered as he had a bag of unspoiled bagels in a bag.

"Ah, well...then I suppose yes, then. Thank you very much." A warm smile came from the white-haired man's lips. After eating a few pieces of the unexciting bread, Hajime took a long look at Nagito.

"You've got that plotting look all over your face again. Out with it, Komaeda."

A smirk came from the former SHSL Lucky Student of Class 77-B. "After such wanton destruction, there can only be hope that springs from it. I am so very lucky to be able to see it firsthand instead of being exiled on Jabberwock."

"That's one way to put what we've been dragged into."

"Oh? Do you not approve of Naegi-san's plans?"

"It's not if I approve of them or not. But I was kinda hoping for some peace and quiet for once."

Nagito chuckled. "Come now. In this world, or in ours, that sort of thing is impossible."

"I guess. But maybe a breather would be nice once in a while."

"Ah. I see your point. I don't have that luxury, though."

Hajime's eyes narrowed.

"You've already known. Much like Nidai-kun, I don't have very long myself. Eventually my luck will run out."

"Your life is one big headache. Especially when you give me them." Hajime exhaled. "So what? You're going to go ahead and work 'til you can't even stand anymore?"

"Indeed. A pitiable creature as myself still has ambition. One could say, the smaller the person the bigger their dreams are." Nagito proclaimed while opening his hands wide. "With a time limit looming over my head, I have to start as soon as possible."

"Now I'm afraid of what bullshit you're going to come up with."

"I also wish to be known as a SHSL Hope."

Hajime sighed. "So you're using Naegi-san's plans for your own benefit. Well, that's frankly not the worst thing I've ever heard from you."

"Such praise makes my heart light!"

"Yeah, well, don't float off into the atmosphere. Guess I have to keep an eye on you for a little bit longer."

"A-Are you saying you'll help me, Hinata-kun?"

"I'm just going to make sure you don't make things worse. Besides. Not like I have places to go; even with both Nanamis."

"I see. So both of them will be joining us? Thank you so much. I don't deserve this kind of support."

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already feel like I'm going to regret this. Whatever." He turned over to the quiet third person off in the corner. "What about you, Monaca?"

Monaca looked up from her TS Beata. "What about Mona—erm, what about me?"

"Ah, yes, have you thought of what you want to do with your future Monaca-san?"

She put away her handheld into one of her pockets. "I figured I'd stick around, too."

"Look, I know you have a crush on me but—" Hajime began.

Monaca pouted. "Not anymore! Ugh, of course I'd get attached to the one person who would be worse than big sis Junko."

"Eh?!" Nagito held his head in disbelief. "T-Take back that statement!"

"What do you mean?" Hajime asked, much calmer than his counterpart.

"I mean I know you're not an airhead like Naegi-san." Monaca pointed out. "You've got all those guys and girls all over you! I'm done and tired of fighting for affection."

"Well, I guess that's a step in the right direction. But why stay then?"

"B-Because I wanted to stick around the Nanamis."

"Huh?" Nagito continued to be shocked. "Did you fall in love with them?"

"No, stupid idiot Nagito-nii!" Monaca yelled. "It's just that... they're both cool to be around. And we play games with each other. I guess it's really nice to be with someone you just want to be a friend with. And someone you don't care to impress. They should've called her the SHSL Comfy Friend."

Hajime and Nagito both looked at each other for a few moments in silence. Then they started laughing.

"H-Hey! What's so funny?!"

* * *

Junko looked like her usual haughty self as she was facing off against the no-nonsense look of Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Ah, if it isn't the loser. To what do we owe this pleasure to?"

Kyoko didn't respond facially. "I've been told that Makoto-kun's decided to pursue a relationship with you."

"Oh? Where'd you hear that from?"

"From him, obviously. Did you think he'd dance around the subject."

Junko smiled from ear-to-ear. "Oh! He's so bold. And here I thought he'd just keep quiet about the whole thing. A beautiful scandal it would've been..."

The former SHSL Detective crossed her arms.

"And the look on your face when he would've kept another secret from you. Priceless."

"I see you've been wanting to gloat for a while now."

"Awww. It's always so fun to get under your skin, Kiri!"

"I'm more upset at myself than anything."

"Oh? Interesting."

"I, once again, let you get to me. And I ensured your victory." The lavender-haired woman grit her teeth. "I became desperate and ended up trying to play at your own game. Tch."

Junko laughed. "Ah yes! The infallible Kyoko Kirigiri once again undone by the fact that she can't socialize her way out of a paper bag."

"Hmph. Though things didn't exactly go as you planned, did they?"

The former SHSL Fashion Girl's face went completely serious, her eyes shadowed by her own bangs. Kyoko smirked in response.

"You started this just to worm your way into his heart – that much is true. But you never planned on him actually fully going along with it, did you?"

"Please. I'm despairingly irresistible. A man like Makoto wouldn't be immune to my charms."

Kyoko's face was completely calm as she continued. "You wanted to play another game. But he was the only one who refused to play. And you couldn't force him to do it in the end."

The strawberry blonde's face went completely emotionless.

"But enough of that. I came here to issue a warning."

Junko snapped out of it. "Hm? This should be good."

"Makoto-kun is still considered part of my family. Know this, Enoshima. Whatever pain you inflict on him, I'll ensure that you suffer thrice as much."

The fashionista narrowed her eyes and saw no raw anger like most people who threatened her. It was extremely unsettling. It wasn't a threat, it was a guarantee.

"...s-shit, not even Kamakura-senpai made me feel this way. Fuck! I should've went for a _ménage à trois_."

"_Ferme ta putain de gueule_. Leave me out of your twisted fantasies." Kyoko turned around. "As for myself, I have things to reflect and focus on."

Junko smirked as she watched Kirigiri take her leave. "Somethings never change, huh?"

* * *

"Congrats, guys!" Kaede smiled as the final three contestants made their way into the reception area.

"You all sure took your sweet time! I was starting to get worried about ya." Kaito said with a grin. "Good to see my sidekick and Harumaki make it. You too, Yumeno."

"Er. Thanks." Shuichi still looked as gloomy as ever. "It doesn't really feel like I won anything, though."

"Don't be so coy, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi put his hands behind his head with a sickly sweet smile. Then he turned his face into a more threatening one. "Trying to hide the fact that you three got a large cash prize for winning the game, huh? I always knew you had a shady side to you!"

"Shut up, Oma." Maki threatened. She looked over at Kaito for a few moments with a blush before returning her intense gaze back at the short, purple-haired boy. "At first I was happy. Then I realized you would be here, too."

"Waaaah! Saihara-chan and Harukawa-chan are both so mean!"

"Nyeh... you're as noisy as ever." Himiko sighed. "I still have a headache."

"D-Do you need anything, Yumeno-san?!" Tenko gasped. "I'll find it, no problem!"

"I'm fine. I just need to recharge my mana..."

"And Yumeno-chan doesn't even care!" Kokichi continued his crocadile tears. "Thats it! Make it up to me, Saihara-chan. Take me out on a date."

"Er, what? No." Shuichi staunchly stood his ground. "I'm still trying to get my bearings here. But I'm glad everyone else is alright."

"You guys were in there the longest." Rantaro pointed out. "Are you sure you're all okay?"

"That's right!" Kaede gasped as she had forgotten. "Oh, um, I know this is going to sound personal – but what were all your lives like before the killing game?"

Maki and Himiko kept silent. Shuichi looked at them both and sighed a bit.

"Oh no! Did you guys forget?"

"I don't think they forgot." Shuichi replied. "I'm guessing they're not as willing to share their stories with everyone. I mean... everyone is right here looking straight at them. I don't blame them for feeling shy."

"...Saihara." Maki murmured. She nodded and looked straight at everyone with a serious expression. "My past isn't important. I made a promise to believe in my own feelings. That's what matters now."

Miu laughed boisterously. "More like she doesn't want Oma to know shit about her past. I don't blame her!"

"Oh? The cum dumpster would know all about having an embarrassing past."

"Sh-shut the fuck up, Oma!"

Himiko sighed. "I'm not going to speak for either of them, but I'm a little more...um...embarrassed about mine. I know magic isn't real, nyeh. What a bummer..."

Angie smiled and laughed a bit. "It's okay, Himiko! Magic isn't all about spells or gods! Sometimes defying fate can also be considered magic. Isn't that right, Shuichi?"

"I'm just a hardcore fan of _Danganronpa_ who lived with his uncle. I sounded like some kind of hero or martyr back in the game, but now I just feel tired."

"Right." Kaede sighed. "You guys haven't even gotten to sleep or eat yet, huh? Where's the staff?"

"Staff? The only person I've seen so far is Tsumugi-san."

"Huh? Wasn't Keebo-kun with you all?"

The three looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Where'd he run off to...?"

Shuichi started to drift off into sleep while standing up, suddenly jolting awake when he felt like he was going to fall over.

"D-Don't overdo it, Saihara-kun!" Kaede moved over to him immediately. "Yeah. You should take a nap at least."

"You're right."

"Hey. Do you need help getting to your room or anything?"

"...no. I'll find it myself. Thanks, Akamatsu-san." He mustered a half-smile before turning away. He left the room while everyone found themselves in uncomfortable silence.

"Saihara-kun..."

Shuichi placed his hands on the wall as if making sure he was in reality. After walking slowly through a few corridors, he found himself face-to-face with Tsumugi again. This time she was in more casual wear.

"Shirogane-san."

"Ah. Are you sure you should be walking around alone? No matter how mentally strong you are – your body is still a limiting factor, you know."

"I understand why you 'chose' me now. The last clues...all that stuff about Hope's Peak."

The blue-haired mastermind started to smile. "Indeed! Only a true fan of _Danganronpa_ would immediately notice the discrepancies of the information that was put in."

"And you're also a fan, right?"

"That would be putting it mildly. To be able to work on this series is a dream come true. And you got to contribute as well. Isn't that nice?"

Shuichi shook his head. "You didn't go through what we did. I would never be this heartless."

"Heartless? That's just plain rude. I poured my heart into V3. This was a more personal fight than you realize."

The newly appointed SHSL Detective's eyes opened slightly. "Wait, are you...?"

"Indeed I am! You could say this was fated from the very first time I messaged you."

Saihara found himself the energy to stand straight up and look at her. "Tell me the truth. Not your half-lies like in the killing game."

"Ah. Of course the SHSL Detective would worship the truth. The truth is, we're two sides of the same coin."

He found himself cringing in distaste as he began walking over to her. She kept watching him and his movements. He stopped when he was side by side with her.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. We're two sides of the same coin. There might be a resemblance, but that means we'll never face the same direction."

"...well put."

"If I would have it my way, I'd rather not see you again."

"Hmhm. But you know it won't work out that way."

"Yeah."

A tense silence passed between the two. Then Shuichi walked past her without another word.

* * *

Chiaki found herself in the ruins of a restaurant formerly known as Apricot. Or at least that's what she heard from Makoto. She bit her lip as she was realizing the weight of what she'd done. Her thoughts wandered as to how the rest of her class was able to live with this crushing guilt. Was it because they were amoral? Was it because they were that strong? She wanted to know.

Her ears picked up someone walking in and she turned around. The SHSL Gamer found herself face-to-face with Ai who looked worried.

"...Hey hey..."

"...did you need something?" Chiaki sounded apprehensive.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The artificial SHSL Gamer replied. "You've been avoiding everyone for the past few hours. Or...is it just me?"

"Sorry. It's just...every time I look at you, it's a little painful."

"Oh? Are my looks wrong or something?"

"It's not that. It's like watching a prerendered cutscene in a game where it looks way better than the in-game graphics. You're...the ideal me."

"I'm not you, I think. You're you."

"You sound and look the same as me. Honestly, I was thinking you would be able to take my place."

The "Ai" Chiaki shook her head furiously.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Even though you died, you didn't fall into despair like I did. Maybe its cuz you're an AI or whatever, but it doesn't matter. Weren't you the one helping everyone all this time?"

Her android counterpart started to walk toward her as she was speaking.

"I wasn't able to help anyone. I couldn't save my teacher or my classmates. I failed. But you...you helped save everyone. You got Hajime-kun to believe in himself again."

She found herself within arm's length of the one she was praising.

"So I should...I should just..."

Ai took her hands and placed something in them. Chiaki looked at it and her eyes widened.

Her old hairpin.

"...this is yours, right? I finally got to bring it back to its owner. Cuz it's yours, nee-san."

"N-Nee-san...?" Chiaki's voice found itself shaking.

Ai smiled warmly. "It's okay to fail. But it doesn't mean you should give up. And if you need help, I'll help you. And so will everyone else."

Chiaki's hand was shaking slightly as she slowly put the hairpin back on where it used to be. Tears in her eyes, she smiled back. "Thank you..."

"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

The two Nanamis looked over and saw Chisa walking in with a somber attitude.

"Sensei." Chiaki softly whispered.

"...because of how careless I was, it ended up getting you killed. I'm so sorry, Chiaki-chan." Chisa bowed her head. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself for everything. I failed you as your instructor. I couldn't protect you when you needed it the most. Even worse, it was me who threw you in that death trap."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Chiaki replied. "Enoshima was the one responsible in the end."

"Sure. That's true. But every single one of us failed. But, like Ai-chan said, that's no reason to give up. Let's try again. And this time I won't fail you as a teacher."

Both Nanamis smiled softly at the somber former SHSL Housekeeper.

"So... how about I start with treating you both out to some ice cream? Erm... when we finally leave Yokohama of course."

"Um..." Ai raised her hoodie and looked down. "I can't eat it..."

"O-Oh, right."

"But it's okay, you can tell me all about it. Cuz I still wanna know."

Chisa giggled. "Sure. How about it, Chiaki-chan?"

"That sounds really nice."

"Okay. Come on girls! Let's stop hanging out in this dusty and sad place."

Both Nanamis looked at each other and laughed quietly. Then they looked at Chisa together and said in unison, "Thanks sensei!"

"Oh geez...you two are too sweet, you know? Sweeter than any ice cream we could get. But can you two do me a favor?"

They both looked at her, waiting for what was coming next.

"Call me nee-san instead."

* * *

Makoto looked out at the ruined port. No longer filled with carefree people, it was rather desolate and depressing.

"At least the sky isn't red anymore."

"Ugh. I know, right? It was better that way." Junko placed her arm around him and grinned in his face.

"I'm going to disagree. I like breathing."

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper! It made the environment so much more dynamic. But if you're going to be such a crybaby about it, I guess we can get some gas masks."

"We're definitely not going to be doing anything like that."

"Augh! You're way too rigid sometimes, babe."

"You do realize how insane what you're saying is right?"

"Of course! That's why I'm saying it."

Makoto found himself putting his face in his palm. Junko turned around which prompted him to do the same. Mukuro looked at both of them with her classic stone-wall expression.

"Well, well. Look who decided to finally show her ugly face." Junko taunted. "What is it now, smelly?"

"Junko! Enough already. Did you need something Ikusaba-san?"

"...no. I just came by to tell you both something."

The SHSL Despair rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sure. Out with it."

Makoto watched her as she took a few moments to take a deep breath and gather her thoughts. Junko tapped the ruined and rusted railing while leaning back.

"...Junko-chan. I could never hate you. Even if I tried, I really couldn't. But...but I can't deal with this anymore. I'm more than a tool and your accomplice."

The fashionista wasn't looking impressed at the slightest.

"And Naegi-kun. I swore to be your shield but...if I stick around, I already know I'll go insane."

Makoto laughed nervously. "Ah, that makes sense. There's no problem with that. Being around your sister is a handful. I get that."

"Not just that, but to be honest... the only one dangerous to you is yourself."

He sighed in defeat with his shoulders drooping while Junko started laughing at him.

"I've talked to so many of the others. And I've learned so much. I'm forever thankful to you. You opened a door that was closed to me long ago." Mukuro smiled at Makoto. "That's why...I've decided."

Enoshima stopped laughing and leaned forward. "Oh? You having the agency to decide for yourself?"

"There was only one other time I decided for myself. It was when I ran away from home and became part of Fenrir."

Makoto noticed Junko gritting her teeth slightly at the mention of her mercenary career.

"Back then, all I learned and knew was how to kill. And so when I came back, I was so happy that my sister wanted those skills. But now... Naegi-kun, when I heard about what you were planning I was moved."

"Really? I thought I was just sharing my pipe dream."

Mukuro shook her head. "You're always thinking of others. So I know what's precious to you. And that's what I've decided to protect."

"Ikusaba-san..."

"...and maybe I'll find my own path along the way." Mukuro looked out to the bright sky. "They say the moon is a wolf's best friend, but the sun isn't so bad. Maybe next time I see you I'll no longer be a confused girl. But a woman you can be proud of."

She turned from them, feeling light in her step. "So this isn't goodbye. It's a 'see you later."

Junko's face was completely devoid of emotion as she watched her twin sister walk away from her. Not out of fear, but with renewed purpose.

"Tch. Saying that sort of cheesy shit with a straight face. Still... you've really come a long way, haven't you Mukuro-nee?"

Makoto crossed his arms with a proud smile on his face.

"And you! Taking away all my toys! But at least I got myself a boytoy..."

"Sometimes you're just too much."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Upupupu..."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their killing game ended. Tsumugi had disappeared from the island as they were greeted by mysterious men-in-black belonging to the Togami group. After being filled in on the situation by the professional paramilitary members about the state of the world outside, everyone was sent back to where they came from. Most of them were lucky – a good number of them lived outside of Tokyo and Yokohama where the most devastation occurred. But Shuichi and Kaede both lived in Yokohama and weren't able to reunite with their families due to how crowded the emergency shelters were.

Kaede found herself watching a livestream of the final V3 episode and watching how crazy the live chat was. As Tsumugi prophesied, people were outright hating or loving the ending. Tons of fanworks appeared and people were talking all about it despite the tragedy that happened weeks before.

"Mmhm. Yeah. I'm fine. Living in our old place isn't bad – there's just no running water. Yeah there's a well. Okay, uncle. Yeah. I'll be safe. Bye." Shuichi ended the call on his cellphone while peering over at what Kaede was watching.

"...wow. I didn't realize it was going to be crazy. And a lot of people seem to really love or hate Oma-kun."

"Well, didn't Amami-kun say he's the type of 'pretty boy' that would be really popular with the fans. He'd know a thing or two about it."

Kaede giggled. "Yeah. You've got a point. Still, are we really the only two that lived here?"

"Yeah. I kinda miss everyone."

"Me too. I also miss all the shops and events that happened here, too."

"It's getting better. Things are rebuilding." Shuichi said with a somber note. "When people want to live, they'll do anything to get it done."

"Yeah, but I wish sometimes it didn't have to mean we would have to live in fear of looters and warlords. What a mess..."

Both of them laid back on the bench they were both sitting on.

"Hey, are you two alright?"

The two looked over and saw a man in a green hoodie run over to them.

"Oh, aren't you...Makoto Naegi-san?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede Akamatsu and Saihara Shuichi, right?"

"Was your name actually Makoto Naegi?" Shuichi sighed. "No way...does this mean...?"

"You two met before?" Kaede asked.

"Oh. We met during _DanganFES_ a few months ago. We played a killing game together."

"Erm..."

"Don't worry. It was completely virtual. And it didn't mess with our heads."

Kaede sweat a little bit. "Well, if you say so."

"Sorry if I called you boring, Naegi-san."

Makoto pondered. "Huh? Oh, yeah you did didn't you? Don't worry. I didn't remember until you said something."

"Ergh..." Shuichi felt like he had his foot in his mouth.

The older brown-haired man laughed. "Don't worry. I wasn't offended. Honest."

"What are you doing here, Naegi-san?" Kaede asked. Shuichi noticed that she completely lowered her guard around him. "I thought you'd be in shelter with most people."

"Actually, I was looking for you two."

The two former V3 Protagonists looked at each other with complete confusion.

"I'm normally not on the field but it was important that I reach you two. I heard about how you've gotten SHSL talents from that killing game of yours."

Shuichi interrupted. "And what do you want with that knowledge?"

Makoto reached into his hoodie and searched for something until he found it. "Ah. Here." He handed over a small card to Kaede.

She studied it. "Is this a business card...?"

"Yeah. I'd like for you two to think about it. Erm... joining us, I mean."

Shuichi's eyes lit up.

"You guys have great survival skills along with those SHSL talents of yours. I think you two would fit in perfectly. And we've also reached out to the rest of, um, your class."

Kaede smiled at Shuichi. "Well?"

The young teen who no longer had a Black Cap looked up at Makoto Naegi.

* * *

**ANote**

side: Truth  
IS COMPLETE

side: Recovery  
COMING SOON

If you've made it this far since the first chapter, I want to personally thank you for sticking by this story for so long. When I started writing this fanfic, I really had no expectations. This was the first time in a very long time that I took to writing again. With everyone's support and kind words, along with a pandemic at the time of when this was completed, I managed to push out an arc that I could say I was happy with producing. But things aren't quite over yet.

Once again, thank you all so much.

-A


	29. Warcry 「Modv」

"You didn't have to drive us too, Naegi-san." Kaede said with an airy voice. She was sitting in the back next to Shuichi who kept his eyes locked forward.

Makoto laughed nervously. "I just wanted an excuse to drive my new car, honestly."

Kaede shuffled a bit in the leather seat as the engine silently roared. "I didn't think you made this much as a reporter."

"...ah well, I _was _a reporter. Anyway this was a gift."

"Someone bought this for you? Do you have some kinda sugar momma?"

"Wh—?!" Makoto slightly sunk into his seat. "No, it's not like that. I swear."

"So you do have a girlfriend! Was it that freckled girl that was with you?"

"Ikusaba-san? No, she isn't."

Shuichi snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Is it with Kirigiri-san?"

"No. Not her, either."

The current SHSL Detective furrowed his brow. "Really? Why not?"

"Things...happened. I didn't think you'd be a gossip, Saihara-kun."

"No, that's not what I meant...!"

Kaede giggled. "Guess we both can't help being nosy. Must be a common thing among _Danganronpa _protagonists, right?"

The senpai of the two aforementioned protagonists sighed. "I wouldn't say we're being nosy. Anyway, you looked like you were thinking about something Saihara-kun. Are you alright?"

"It's just... that means Kyoko Kirigiri is around right? Why do you all need a SHSL Detective? She's a natural and hypertalented at it and I'm..."

"Saihara-kun!" Kaede frowned and crossed her arms. "Do those things really matter? Besides, she's just one person. One person can't carry the world all by themselves."

"I get that, Akamatsu-san. But I'd only just get in the way..."

"You're better than you realize, you know?" The SHSL Pianist continued to give her praise. "You won the killing game in a way no others would have even thought of. Give yourself more credit."

Shuichi sighed. Makoto started chuckling and the two looked over at the driver.

"You're earnestly trying, Akamatsu-san. But it doesn't seem like you know the right words, yet."

"And you do?" Kaede immediately narrowed her eyes at his challenge.

"I've had the opportunity to watch your killing game. Saihara-kun, you have a good eye for people – look at how Akamatsu-san is doing her best to cheer you up. You two must be very close."

Kaede started blushing madly, while Shuichi turned his head over to the side to hide his own blush.

"Maybe you have the title of SHSL Detective now. I'd say you've earned it from what you've gone through. You're amazing, Saihara-kun."

Now Shuichi found himself blushing madly.

They both felt the car starting to slow down as they stopped at what appeared to be a converted movie theater. There were dozens of people walking into the building and both members of V3 couldn't help but look.

"We're finally here." Makoto parked the vehicle. "Whenever you two are ready, you can go ahead and head inside."

The two scurried out of the car immediately, still red in the face. Both of them walked quickly toward the crowds.

"H-How the heck can he say that so casually?" Kaede blustered. "A-and you're all red, too!"

"I think my heart skipped a few beats."

"Saihara-kun!"

"Sorry. Being able to talk to the real deal, I can see why people want to get close to him and tell him all about themselves."

"Well, I'm not going to be losing this one."

"Losing? Wait..."

"Oh come on. I know you're not dense."

This exchange kept Shuichi's blush on his face.

"W-We should get inside. Looks like whatever is happening in there is about to start."

Kaede sighed. "Yeah. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day."

The two followed the crowd as it assembled in the auditorium. Shuichi could recognize some faces in the crowd but he was more concerned with finding the rest of his "classmates."

"Look! I know that voice anywhere!" Kaede pointed at Miu laughing and cussing up a storm while being around a good number of the others from V3. As expected, the ones missing were affiliated with Team Danganronpa. The SHSL Detective felt relief in his own chest. He wasn't sure what to make of the real life Keebo Idabashi, but he especially didn't want to see Tsumugi.

"Gee, Iruma-chan." Kokichi had his arms up and behind his head. "We're in public and you're totally embarassing yourself. Not much has changed, huh?"

"Will you shut the fuck up already? What crawled up your little twink asshole and died, huh?" Miu gave him a thumbs down.

"What's with you and my asshole? Sheesh. Come up with some better insults than that! Or is all that pent up sexual energy still short circuting that brain of yours?" The SHSL Supreme Leader grinned.

"Gonta—erm, I mean, we should not fight. We are supposed to be professionals!" Gonta pleaded. "As a gentleman, I don't like these fights you two have."

"The little purple jackass started it!"

Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Hey you two. Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san saw the whole thing." Rantaro sighed. "Sorry about that. How are you guys?"

"Hey everyone!" Kaede smiled. "I've been fine. Seems like Saihara-kun and I didn't live too far from each other."

Shuichi mustered a small smile and looked over at Himiko and Maki. The SHSL Assassin was next to Kaito, but keeping a good amount of space between her and him. Tenko and Angie were nearby the SHSL Magician, but she seemed more reserved than usual.

"It's good to see you all again."

"Same here, Saihara!" Kaito gave him a thumbs up. "Even Harumaki was wondering if you'd show up. But I knew you would. You're one hell of a guy, you know?"

"Harukawa-san..."

Maki smiled slightly. "We're friends, right? More than I can say for a good number of people in our group."

"Don't worry!" Angie tilted her head from side to side. "We'll be friends soon enough, Maki!"

A signature killer glare was the red-eyed girl's response. The SHSL Artist was not dissuaded.

"Nyeh... I missed you, Saihara."

"Wh-what?!" Tenko was in shock. "You didn't say that about me!"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other, Chibashira." Himiko tilted her hat forward. "We just hung out last week!"

"Yes, but it feels like it's been ages Yumeno-san!"

"Seems she's quite clingy. I'd advise caution." Korekiyo started laughing in his unique way.

Tenko grit her teeth and raised a fist. "Who asked you?!"

"Come on guys. People are starting to stare!" Kaede admonished.

A loud echoing tap against a microphone reverberated throughout the hall they were all assembled in. Everyone begun to quiet down and looked over toward the stage where five adults were assembled. A woman, draped in a red suit with a skirt along with a long black overcoat draped over her outfit, stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming. We don't have much time, as there's much work to do. However, I'd like to welcome you all personally. All of you are here to assist in our mission to rebuild and bring order to the affected regions from the recent disaster that occurred last month. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. It's nice to meet you all."

**Kyoko Kirigiri, Tokyo Area Overseer**

The speech was as awkward and as uninspiring as Shuichi expected. But he didn't really care so much as he was staring at his idol in the flesh. Kaede tapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his starstruck gaze.

"Your mouth was about to catch some flies, you know."

"S-Sorry."

The speech continued. "I apologize. This opening ceremony isn't as grand as some of you were imagining. But we'll quickly process all of you and assign you as quickly as possible to begin."

Byakuya crossed his arms. "You did not want one. A shame. The Togami Group would have easily financed it."

Kyoko threw an annoyed glance at him for a moment. "Please go ahead and form orderly lines in front of the processing stations we've set up so that we can get you all started."

"Geez, this place really means business huh?" Kokichi leaned forward with an open-mouth grin. "So this is the world of adults. I'm so bored I could die!"

"You think it's boring, Oma-kun?" Kaede asked. "I dunno. Maybe you're lying again."

"Nishishishi... maybe. Maybe not. Who caaaarreees?"

Kaito crossed his arms and gave the SHSL Supreme Leader a pensive look. "You sure you signed up to _save people_? Doesn't seem your style."

"Oh, Momota-chan~! How can I build up an evil organization without members? C'mon. You should think before you speak sometimes."

Shuichi looked at them both wearily. Killing game or not, the personalities of their group was bound to clash.

"Hey! V3! Over here!"

The gifted juveniles looked over to someone calling them over. A man with his hair completely styled in dreads greeted them in what appeared to be stretching what constituted as business casual.

"I can help ya all out here. No charge!"

"N-No charge? The fuck's this guy's deal?" Miu groaned.

The scruffy-looking man grinned as they approached. "Yasuhiro Hagakure. I'll get you guys all set up. You guys can call me big bro Hiro, if you want."

**Yasuhiro Hagakure, Tokyo Area Talent Scout**

Shuichi kept himself guarded. "Just Hiro-san should be fine, right?"

"If that's what you prefer, sure. I've got no problems with it." Hiro pulled up a paper and furrowed his brows for a bit. "So, usually we gotta have you go through evaluations and stuff but you guys got pre-approved."

"Huh? Why are we a special case? Is it because we were on _Danganronpa_?" Kaede asked.

"No clue. That's not really my decision. Believe me, if it was, you guys would be making us big bucks right now."

"...the hell?!" Miu yelled. "You sound like a goddamn pimp!"

"Whoa, hey. I didn't mean it like that. You guys are basically celebrities, but I'm guessing Kirigiri-chi decided your talents were more important than that."

Shuichi thanked the original SHSL Detective in his mind.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ryoma asked. "That whole experience didn't exactly help our sanities."

"Hey. She wouldn't be making a big risk if she didn't have good data to back it up." Hiro affirmed. "Anyway, I'm just here to make sure all 14 of you are present."

Rantaro sighed. "Only 14, huh? That's right..."

Hiro counts them one by one while some of the others start to get impatient. Miu starts tapping her foot with a sour face.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and lead you guys to your orientation. Since you guys are a special case, you guys get a...er...special one! Yeah!"

"I... have a bad feeling about this." Shuichi blurted out.

"Nyeh. They're gonna work us to the bone." Himiko lamented.

* * *

"I-I'm not sure what copies of my newest book will do for this whole thing b-but...if you guys say it's important, then I guess I can't really refuse can I?" Toko looked down while pushing her fingers together.

Hina sheepishly smiled. "Aw, come on Fukawa-chan! I really liked it."

"Y...You actually read it, Hina?" Toko was shocked.

"Huh? Can't a girl like romance novels?"

"It's not that. I didn't think you liked reading."

The former SHSL Swimmer sighed. "Let me guess. Because I'm a sporty chick with big breasts, right?"

"I didn't want to say it out loud! But yes." Toko bit her lip.

"Well at least you aren't yelling it at me anymore. Guess Komaru-chan is a good influence!"

"U-Ugh... come on... I'm just trying to be a little nicer. Y-Your tits are still way too big, though."

Hina crossed her arms with an angry glare. But they both immediately turned to Hiro leading the group of former V3 contestants onto the stage they were on.

"T-That was fast, Hiro!"

"Hina-chi! Where's Kirigiri-chi and Togami-chi?"

**Aoi Asahina, Yokohama Area Security**

"W-what's with these kids?" Toko pointed at them. "U-Ugh, I was hoping not to run into any people while I was here."

**Toko Fukawa, Affiliated Famous Author**

"Eh? Fukawa-chi?" Hiro rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's not like you work here. I mean you got your own runts to look after, right?"

"Th-they're not mine! They're Komaru's!"

"Are we...interrupting something?" Kaede asked with a nervous sweat.

"No. They're simply being careless. Honestly, having an idle chat where others can hear? I can't say I'm too surprised." Byakuya walked onto the dusty wood flooring with Kyoko right behind him. "So these are the ones he's handpicked? The _whole group_? That's optimistic."

**Byakuya Togami, Alliance Sponsor**

"Did you have to come here in person, Togami-kun?" Kyoko asked. "This seems like you're overstepping your boundaries. Or were you just that curious?"

"We've already seen the footage. But I would still like to know firsthand what kind of individuals the Togami Group's finances are funding."

Shuichi was having trouble breathing. If just seeing Kyoko Kirigiri was enough to take his breath away, seeing the living members of Class 78 was potentially sending him into a coma.

"Saihara." Maki shook him out of his stupor. "You were turning pale. Paler than usual."

"S-Sorry. Thanks."

Maki turned to the adults. "You said we were handpicked? By who?"

"You'll meet him sooner or later." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "But clearly you're all still wet behind the ears. There needs to be someone who acts as their advisor."

"Hold on! We've gone through a whole damn killing game already!" Kaito argued. "We can handle ourselves!"

Kyoko crossed her arms as she addressed the group. "There's the issue of your killing game only having _three survivors_. You're all clearly imbued with genuine SHSL-talent. But you are also dysfunctional as a unit."

Kirumi curtsied and began to respond. "Did the person who picked us want us to have someone oversee our activities?"

"No. He made no mention of it. But as the current head of the **Alliance**, I can't agree with letting you all run wild."

Kokichi gave a twisted grin. "Well we're clearly at an impasse, right? Then how about a wager, Kirigiri-chan?"

The lilac-haired detective returned his playful tone with an ice cold glare. It even made the SHSL Supreme Leader flinch slightly.

"No need to dismiss me so fast! I'm just suggesting a wager."

Byakuya crossed his arms with a look of disgust. "Are you so tone-deaf that you don't exactly realize your position here?"

"And what wager were you going to suggest, Oma-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Nishishishi! Seems you can humor people when you want to. Oh-kay! So, since you've already seen our show, why not settle this with a **Scrum Debate?**"

"Dammit, Oma!" Kaito growled. "The hell are you plotting?"

"Oh come on. We're going to end up arguing with them anyway. Why not make it official? We're just going to argue our sides and whoever happens to be more convincing gets their way. No take backs. Sooo... how about it?"

The gears slowly turned in Kaito's head. "Huh. That's actually not a bad plan."

The adults all turned toward Kyoko. She closed her eyes for a few moments and smirked. "I figured you'd try and pull something like this. Very well. We accept."

The lights in the empty theater dimmed and the stage lights all went on. There were exactly 19 lights – five on one side while the rest were in a concave shape on the other.

Shuichi gulped.

"Don't be nervous, Saihara-kun!" Kaede smirked with her fists halfway up. "We've got the edge still."

"Waiting on you." Kyoko ordered.

The adults were already arranged and posted on each light. The V3 members did the same in a disorganized manner.

Kaede could hear the quiet whispers of the music as if she was back on the show. There was something twisted and nostalgic about the feeling.

Byakuya grit his teeth. "Are you even taking this seriously? This isn't a killing game."

"I'll do it!" Kaede exclaimed. "Of course we're taking this seriously! We're willing to bet our freedom on it."

"Y-You kids really should listen to your elders!" Toko pointed accusingly at them. "Do you think you know better than we do?"

"Hoshi-kun!"

"It's not that we don't respect you. But we didn't even have adult guidance when we were killing each other."

Hina put her finger on her chin. "Isn't that more reason to have an advisor then?"

"Amami-kun!"

"No. I'd say we're clearly able to take care of ourselves when there isn't a Monokuma pushing us to murder."

"Uh... what do you mean by that? Didn't you guys only have three people survive?" Hiro asked.

"Tojo-san!"

"We were only pushed into murder when the mastermind framed Akamatsu-san."

Byakuya gave a haughty look. "Oh? Is that all? Sounds like it didn't take much for everything to fall apart then."

"Angie-san!"

"Yoohoo! We were being threatened with everyone dying if we didn't murder anyway! But we held on 'til the last minute!"

"B-But..." Toko frowned. "Everything completely fell apart after that, didn't it? Who's to say that it wouldn't happen again?"

"Shinguji-kun!"

"Kehehehehe... we wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I assure you."

Hina put her hands on her hips with an angry look. "And how are you assuring us? It sounds way too risky!"

"Chibashira-san!"

"You have my word as a fellow warrior! You have to remember that even though there were killers, there were also victims too!"

Hiro had a nervous sweat on his face. "But what about the victims wanting payback for what happened in your show?"

"Iruma-san!"

"Of course I'm fucking pissed about that! But our murders were basically pretend! Kinda like kinky roleplay if you think about it..."

Hina started shouting at the teens. "This isn't pretend. People can die for real!"

"Gokuhara-kun!"

"Gonta—erm, I promise, we'll stick together and overcome anything. We all want to help with the recovery. As gentleman, I will promise to do everything I can to keep all safe!"

"Th-there's a lot of you, sure. But doesn't that sound way too cocky!? Cheeky kids!" Toko spat.

"Momota-kun!"

"Maybe we're pretty confident about ourselves. But we've gone through some shit and we're all still in one piece. We'll be able to do the impossible. Just you wait!"

"Be realistic." Byakuya had a condescending tone. "You could be outnumbered out there. Not to mention some assignments will require low numbers."

"Oma-kun!"

"As much as I hate to inflate some of these guys' egos, we're a pretty balanced group of thinkers and fighters. Plus, since we already know how annoying we can be to each other, we'll know how to work together pretty quick."

Hina crossed her arms. "Oh? So what happens if some of you get captured? I'm telling you, you'll need the extra help!"

"Harukawa-san!"

"We're survivors. We won't just lay down and die. And nothing will get in my way."

"Pretty big talk." Hiro put his hand behind his head. "But are you guys really giving no value to your own lives? C'mon, that's just bad chi."

"Yumeno-san!"

"We're not taking our lives for granted! Us three at the end were willing to use our own lives to stop the killings. And we didn't make that decision lightly."

Byakuya looked straight at the last member of the V3 group who didn't speak. "I've no interest in letting a suicidal group burn out so quickly just to give us, at best, minor help. Perhaps you should all just go home, then."

"Saihara-kun!"

"I've already come all this way. We all have. We're in this together. With or without extra help."

Kaede smirked as she prepared the group for the final push. Shuichi, however, looked far from confident. He glanced over at Maki and Himiko who had similar looks on their faces. The three then looked at the only person who did not speak at all.

"Hold it!"

The music stopped in Kaede's head. Something was wrong.

All eyes were on Kyoko.

"...and what happens when you're all dragged into a killing game for real?"

Kaede felt like there was a frog stuck in her throat. She started to look at everyone and no one else spoke up.

"A...Anyone? Hello?"

The entire V3 crew felt off-balance as it felt like all momentum they built up suddenly stopped and was reversed onto them.

Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, Hina and Hiro pointed straight at the teens. "And this is **our **answer!"

The face on the SHSL Astronaut couldn't be described as anything but agonized. "N-No way. We had the momentum, right? How'd she just reverse our scrum like that?"

Crocodile tears came out of Kokichi's eyes. "Waahhh! Kirigiri-chan doesn't play fair! I guess I might've underestimated the old timers a bit..."

"Wait hold on. You can reverse flow of the debate? I...didn't even think about doing that." Kaede looked embarrassed.

"As we said." Kyoko dusted off her outer jacket. "This isn't a killing game. If you're so inflexible, you may actually die for real. I suppose I have a phone call to make."

Hina looked like she pitied the juveniles. "Hey. There's some donuts in the dressing room to your right. You guys can hang out there until we grab you guys, okay?"

"We really had no chance, huh?" Shuichi sighed.

Maki gave him a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"They weren't even complete. And the person missing was the most dangerous one."

"W-Wait, are you talking about Naegi-san?" Kaede asked.

Shuichi looked toward where the audience would be and saw Makoto sitting in one of the private balconies, looking down at them.

**Makoto Naegi, Alliance General Secretary **

The former SHSL Hope watched as the people assembled onstage begin to disperse to wherever they were going. Unlike Kyoko, he's started to dress down – no longer wearing a tie and just an untucked open green-collared shirt with black pants. He felt a slight chill as two manicured hands reached out from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Upupupupu."

"...Junko..."

"Awww, sorry I took so long, darling! You didn't want me to kill any of the hired help, so I had to take it slow. So if I seem a little pent up, it's all-your-fault~!"

"Is that what you call it?" Makoto sighed.

"So this is your new gamble, huh? Eugh! Look at all of them. So full of hope!" Junko's eyes narrowed as she pulled right next to his face. "Though that boy with the blue hair is a little interesting..."

"What about him?"

"Hehe. He's someone who just outright rejects hope and despair doesn't he? And it's all mixed together. Kinda like us, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure if that's the same."

"Anyway, who cares?!" She casually flicked his ahoge. Makoto finally turns slightly behind him and takes looks at Junko, opting to tie her hair in a single long ponytail with her white bear hairclip holding it. A bright pink oversized sweater with black shortshorts along with gyaru-style jewlery hung from her neck.

"It's going to snow you know. Are you sure you want to be wearing that?"

"The uncomfortable cold can be so despairing, you know?" Junko grinned. "But you've given me the best gift of all!"

"A gift?"

"Yep! You forgot my birthday. Awww... you're so cruel. You really spoil me, you know?"

"I didn't forget!"

Junko's face turned deathly serious. "Don't ruin this for me."

"I get that you hate your birthday so much..."

"My birthday and Christmas! A real double whammy."

"It's just, well, what I had in mind, I couldn't exactly get it to you in time."

"Oh? The despair of failure?" Her voice had a depressed tone in it. "Really amazing, Makoto. You spoil me too much."

Makoto sighed. "Anyway, I'm just about done here."

Junko leaned in forward, putting her lips next to his ear. "Good! Besides, you already know what I want..."

If the former SHSL Hope could blow smoke out of his nose, it would be similar to a steam-powered train right now.

Holding his head with both hands he just groaned. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to who-knows-where.

* * *

Shuichi was nervously sitting in a chair in front of Kyoko who was looking over something on a laptop right in front of her. The only sound in the room was the clacking of the shallow keys. The current SHSL Detective found himself swallowing often, feeling like there was a knot in his stomach. The former SHSL Detective closed her laptop and had her eyes fixed right on him.

"I'm sorry for that. I had to send a few messages."

"N-No, it's alright. It wasn't a problem."

"What's wrong? You seem very uncomfortable."

"It's just...you're...you're Kyoko Kirigiri. In the flesh and...erm...sorry. I'm making this super awkward. This is supposed to be about work, right?"

She didn't respond immediately. After a few nerve-wracking moments, she continued. "I'm sure you're curious to what kind of work you'll be doing for us."

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I have the title of SHSL Detective but... you're already here. I mean, sure, you're not a high school student anymore but I feel like I might be getting in your way."

"Not at all."

"R-Really?"

"Keep in mind that I'm also an administrator. I can only be in so many places at once."

"That's true..."

"Considering your advisor won't be here for a long while, you'll go ahead and report directly to me. Is there any issue with that?"

"None at all!" Shuichi almost screamed out. "Sorry. But... what kind of cases will I be working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"While you are still young, you have ample enough experience to handle anything up to murder."

"Th-that's..."

"Don't doubt yourself so much, Saihara-kun." Kyoko leaned forward slightly and had her hands together on top of the desk. "Considering you'll have access to proper investigative tools, you'll find yourself having an easier time than in the killing game. I guarantee it."

"O-Okay. But I haven't even read up on proper investigation procedures or anything."

"That's perfectly fine. I'm not about to throw you out into the world without training."

Shuichi sighed in relief.

"Though personally giving you your training doesn't seem to be on the table at the moment. My apologies."

"It's fine. You said it yourself. You have a lot of responsibilities."

"Well, that's not quite it I'm afraid. It seems a case has already been assigned to you. Our detectives are spread thin and overworked at the moment."

He gulped. "W-Wait, hold on!"

"I've managed to delay the case as long as I could. And once I show you to your office, I'll be able to give you a few things."

"An office?!"

Kyoko gave her trademark close-lipped smile. "Shall we?"

"Yes! Erm... I mean, yes please."

Kaede was waiting outside of Kyoko's office when she was surprised by the two walking out and headed out somewhere. Curiosity being her prime motivation, she decided to follow them while keeping her distance. Eventually they all reached an office on one of the lower floors of the main office building they refurbished into the Toyko Headquarters.

"It...it even has my name on it. Whoa. But wait, why are the detectives' office so big?"

"Well, you're actually a special case. General Secetary Naegi arranged for this. I approved it."

Shuichi felt elated until something in the back of his mind started gnawing at the good vibes. "Wait, why am I a special case?"

"Because you'll also be handling trials."

"T-Trials? Wait, hold on!"

"Not many people want to work in these disaster-affected areas. We hardly have any legal staff to spare. Therefore, I made the decision to have you work both as a detective for both external and internal affairs. You're not representing anyone legally, rather you're set in an elevated position where you can make inquiries on members' activities."

"That sounds like a lot of things to remember..."

"Not to worry. I've left a library of knowledge for you to read up on, as part of your training."

Shuichi stifled a groan. Himiko was right – they were definitely going to work him to the bone.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Both of the detectives turned around and saw Kaede with an angry pout.

"You can't just dump all of that work on him! That's crazy. Maybe you can handle that much, but Saihara-kun is...!"

"Who said anything about him having to work by himself?"

Shuichi and Kaede both looked at each other with a confused look.

"Detective Saihara has the authority to work with as many people as wishes. Of course, it's up to the individuals he asks whether or not they want to assist him. I'd imagine they have their own work schedules to keep track of."

"I-I mean. I'm just a performer. I can schedule those anytime I want! It's not like I'm an idol or anything."

"Akamatsu-san?"

"Let me be your partner! Come on! I missed out during the killing game."

Shuichi smiled. "Sure. Let's be...partners."

"In any case." Kyoko continued. "I've had the liberty of already preparing case data and evidence for your upcoming trial. Go ahead and get settled in your office and do as much reading as you can."

"Y-Yes, Kirigiri-san."

"If you need anything, I'll only be a phone call away." Kyoko handed Shuichi a key. "I need to attend a meeting at Hope's Peak." Kyoko immediately walked away, leaving the two V3 Protagonists to explore the office. As expected, all it had inside were bookshelves of chock full of books along with a desk and office chair that looks like they were just newly purchased. There was also a small set of couches with a coffee table seperating them from each other.

"Pretty cool, Saihara-kun." Kaede smiled.

"I sound more like an inquisitor rather than a detective." Shuichi sighed. "I know things were bad out in Tokyo too, but this is..."

"That's why they needed the help, right? Besides... maybe you'll end up liking it and wanting to do it for real."

"You mean becoming a lawyer?"

"Why not?"

The current SHSL Detective rubbed his cheek with his finger. "Well, alright. We'll see how I like it, then."

He walked over to his desk and leaned back on the chair. It was still a little stiff.

"Guess I'd better start reading." Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He started to look in his desk and found a thick folder inside it. This was presumably the case file that Kyoko prepared for him. Putting it on top of the desk, he opened it. There was a picture inside of it.

It was a stern-looking young man with a red coat.

* * *

**ANote**

"Oh? Is General Secretary Naegi not joining us today?"

Kyoko did not look amused at Kyosuke's attempt at dry humor. "I'm sure my presence is enough. Have you looked over my proposal?"

The current headmaster of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy leaned forward on his desk. "Considering our current situation, I'd be willing to lend out some members of Class 78 as 'interns.' Though I'm wondering why you're asking for them rather than our sophomores in both sections of Class 77?"

"I'd rather not bother them now. They'll have plenty of time contribute to our mission once they've finally graduated. They did miss out on a normal high school life, you know."

Kyosuke sighed. "That's not the real reason, is it?"

"No, not at all. It seems one of our new hires had some caveats attached to her."

"Interesting. So which student did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to borrow Mondo Owada for a time. Considering his current title of SHSL Biker Gang Leader, I'd say the public has currently soured themselves on their view of the academy. It should serve as some good publicity during these trying times."

"I see. In that case, I'll approve your request. Though I'm curious... which new hire of yours was this problematic that you'd come all the way here?"

"A small girl who fancies herself a mage."


	30. Close Encounter

Maki found herself wandering the hallways of the Tokyo HQ for the Alliance. It happened to not be too far away from Hope's Peak Academy nor the old location of the Diet Building. She was on standby – considering her talent of SHSL Assassin, she apparently needed the groups' advisor to be present before she could be sent out on missions. Even before the killing game, she hated being idle. She was restless. The group was separated soon after the ad hoc scrum debate.

At the very least Kaito was fine and not afflicted with a terminal disease for some reason.

Her heightened senses, combined with her general boredom, noticed Himiko trying to make herself as discreet as possible. The SHSL Magician was trying to avoid people despite her outrageous outfit. Keeping her face neutral as possible, she decided to trail the young teenage girl.

After all she might as well actually use her talent.

Following her was tricky. She was taking a strange path to her final destination – it looked to be formerly where a corner office used to be. There weren't any windows from what she could tell from the corner she was peeking from. Harukawa decided to wait a few more minutes before asking Himiko what she was doing there. Before her self-imposed time limit was up, a group of burly-looking men decided to waltz in. Her red eyes started to narrow and she prepared herself to attack them if needed.

"N-Nyeh." Himiko gulped.

One of the large men had his hair styled in a corn-like pompadour. "You Himiko Yumeno?"

"Y-Yeah." The SHSL Magician was nervous.

"Nice to fuckin' meetcha. Name's Mondo Owada. Kirgiri said you needed my help for something?"

"Yo, boss. We ain't some kinda mercenary group are we?"

"Shut it, Yukimaru! I made a damn promise. As a man, if my word ain't shit, then what else do I got?"

"E-Erm...well... I-I was wondering if you could help me with construction...?" Himiko squeaked.

The bikers all looked at each other, then toward Mondo.

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh. I wonder how that secret got out? Hey, if the Yakuza can do humanitarian work, then we'd be able to too, right? C'mon men! So what exactly do you need from us Yumeno?"

Himiko gave out a long, tired sigh. She looked like she was confessing to a crime or something similar. "Here, nyeh. I have some...blueprints. I guess."

Mondo received whatever Himiko had in a binder and looked it over. "Uh. I know you're probably not an architect or something but if I'm looking at this right, it looks like a bar? The hell... I was expecting some sort of stage or something."

"I-It's a long story..."

"Looks like you got some secrets of your own, huh? I get it. Though most of what you drew doesn't really work."

"Oh..."

Mondo grinned. "No worries. I brought some extra help with me, since I figured I might need it."

The bikers made way for the two people he called in.

"H-Hello." A young man wearing a simple checkered shirt and pants showed up. He definitely didn't look like he would hang in with this rough crowd. Especially with the light mascara and small studded earrings he had. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. N-Nice to meet you."

Himiko smiled back.

"Let's get to work everyone!" Kiyotaka had his normal "uniform" on, perfectly pressed as usual. "We need to make some perfect measurements in order to create good, reliable blueprints!"

Some of the bikers groaned at the intense work ethic he had. Even the SHSL Magician found herself frowning.

"Hey, just leave it to us! This is our promise as men!" Mondo gave Himiko a thumbs up.

"Right..." Himiko was about to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself. "Thank you."

Maki was trying to piece together what just happened. She decided to hang back and watch the rabble work – she was both worried for her small friend as well as wanting to know what the secret behind the bar was.

* * *

Shuichi finally changed out of his Danganronpa clothes into a more neutral-looking black suit. Holding the case file near his chest, he looked over and saw Kaede coming along with something resembling her V3 outfit. Though she's added thin black stockings due to it being the middle of winter along with some black heels. Her tie, skirt and vest were all neutral black as well.

"We look pretty boring right now, don't we?"

"Kinda reminds me of the Future Foundation. But this is some serious stuff."

"Yeah. I can see why no one else wanted to do this investigation." Kaede sighs. "Are you ready, Saihara-kun?"

"As I'll ever be. Just got to get through it one step at a time."

"That's right! And I'll be right with you. No worries."

The two opened the large double doors to where the inquiry was happening. It used to be a normal middle management office, but things have been rearranged to make it similar to a courtroom. There were a few Alliance security officers posted throughout the room. One of the desks was occupied with two women standing behind it.

"Kirigiri-san mentioned that the inquiry room wasn't ready yet. I guess this was a surprise for everyone involved."

"Yeah...but we'll deal with it, right?"

"Right."

Shuichi and Kaede took their place at the unoccupied desk. One of the security members moved aside from a door and it opened up. Shuichi and Kaede's eyes widened when they saw Makoto walk out of it and sitting at another desk perpendicular to the makeshift "counsel tables."

"N-Naegi-san?!" Kaede gasped.

"Good to have everyone here. It's been a few days since I've seen everyone." Makoto sighed as he sat up straight at the table. "It's...unfortunate that something like this happened. But that's what the point of the **inquiry **is for. We try to find the truth of any major incidents that happen in our organization. And that's never been more important than now."

"So you're here as a judge?" Shuichi asked.

"Something like that. I'm the only high-ranking member that can really take the time to listen to these things. Don't worry, it's not a bother or anything." Makoto turned to the other duo. "Um...Ando-san, this is an inquiry for Kimura-san..."

"I'm here for my friend." Ruruka replied with a sickly sweet voice. "I'm a witness. That's allowed, right?"

"I guess it's allowed." Makoto nervously scratched his cheek.

Seiko looked happy to have her childhood friend next to her.

"Okay. It's my first time doing this so let's get started. Investigator Shuichi Saihara, go ahead."

Shuichi gulped. He looked over at Kaede for a moment, then stood up straight. "Alright. This inquiry is for the **death of Sonosuke Izayoi. **According to the police report, approximately one week ago he was found dead in one of the satellite bases in what was formerly in downtown Tokyo. There hasn't been any named suspects as of yet."

"Though you guys seem to already have one." Ruruka chimed in. "You guys really want to sweep this under the rug, huh?"

"I'll have to stop you there, Ando-san. That's not what this is about." Makoto replied. "Go ahead and continue, Saihara-kun."

"Right. I'll be asking you two some questions about the incident. I'd like for you two to cooperate."

Kaede had a bad feeling about the woman in a puffy coat.

A stony expression was came from the former SHSL Confectioner. "I'm ready to set the facts straight."

"You were still at Headquarters when this all happened, Ando-san." Shuichi began. "But you were probably the last confirmed person to see him alive."

"Not bad for a kid. But you're right. We were in a relationship."

"Please recount that last meeting you had with him."

She looked annoyed. "What's it to you? Are you some kind of pervert?"

Shuichi was slightly flustered. "J-Just stick to the facts, please."

An annoyed sigh escaped from the grieving girlfriend. "Fine. I just learned he was assigned to a mission downtown. Since he was the SHSL Blacksmith, he was also pretty good with weapons. My Yoi-chan couldn't lose. Or so I thought. I even packed him his favorite hard candies that I made for him..."

"Was he completely fine when you last saw him?"

"Of course!" Ruruka almost yelled. "There was no way he was going to lose to some no-name talentless losers out there!"

Makoto glanced over at her. "So you're not saying he was killed in the line of duty?"

"I know he was but...!" She grit her teeth. "He was one of Hope's Peak. A graduate! The only way he would've died is if the other person was another SHSL talent."

"I see."

"Alright, then..." Kaede looked at Seiko. "So you were in the area when it happened, right?"

Seiko looked down dejected. "Yes. I was. I was the first one to discover the body."

Shuichi thought he noticed something weird with Ruruka as she said that. "Go ahead and tell us what you saw, Kimura-san."

A tired breath came from the former SHSL Pharmacist. "He was still alive when I found him. He had a huge gash in the middle of his chest. Whoever did it was probably dead on the floor next to him, so I did what I could. I...couldn't save him. He lost too much blood by the time I found him."

"You did what you could."

Ruruka spoke up. "Hey, I saw the...body...that wound was like a big beast clawed him."

Shuichi took out a photo provided in the case file with the body at the scene. Kaede took a look at it and it looked like it was a diagonal swipe from some kind of oversized lion, or another beast with a claw, on the front side of the torso. The wounds ran really deep. There were also several other dead people strewn around him.

"Yeah, you're right. It does look like that."

Shuichi sighed. "But there wasn't any sightings of any big beasts in the area. That's a fact."

"It would have to be a person, then." Ruruka argued.

"That's the only other possibility, yeah." Kaede nodded. "But turning into a beast would be something else."

"Not for someone with a SHSL talent."

"Sure, I guess..."

Makoto raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Ando-san?"

"I want to find Yoi-chan's real killer!"

Kaede narrowed her eyes toward the candy-making woman. Seiko looked completely unaware of what was coming next.

Ruruka clenched her fist. "It was you wasn't it, Kimura?!"

"Wh—Ando-san, what are you saying?!"

"I wanted to believe you but when I saw that on his corpse, I knew it was you!"

"I didn't!" Seiko looked even paler than usual. "I just...no...!"

"I hate girls like her." Kaede said under her breath.

"We can't let her get away with this." Shuichi replied in a hushed tone. "Don't worry. Evidence is everything."

Makoto looked shocked. "That's a pretty crazy thing to accuse her of. Do you have any proof?"

"Of course I do!" Ruruka almost slammed the table. "Kimura knows how to make performance-enhancing chemicals. I saw her mix some together and she became some kind of...feral beast...!"

Seiko looked extremely worried. "I—I showed you that in confidence, Ando-san! I trusted you!"

"I trusted you, too! How couldn't you save Yoi-san?!" Ruruka sneered. "You were probably jealous of us, weren't you? You would never eat my sweets. I should have never trusted you!"

"I..." Seiko looked down as the guilt was washing over her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's wrong!" Kaede yelled out. Her yell and point quieted down the two women.

"The hell are you yelling about?!" Ruruka growled.

"We have proof that Kimura-san was not the one who killed Izayoi-san."

The former SHSL Confectioner rolled her eyes. "What? Because she didn't have any blood on her?"

"No. The autopsy file shows that his knives **were coated in his own blood.**"

"Wh-what? How does that make sense."

Kaede smirked. "Well. Think about it. The guy had all those weapons on him. Why wouldn't the people he was fighting use his own weapons against him. They were probably better than anything they had on them, after all."

"Grrr!" The pink-haired girl didn't look too pleased with this development.

"That seems very likely. Anyone who came out of Hope's Peak Academy as a graduate was definitely at least known. The former SHSL Blacksmith's weapons were of the highest quality." Makoto concurred with Kaede's explanation.

Seiko snapped out of her funk. "Why are you so intent on pinning Izayoi-kun's death on me?"

"It couldn't have been anyone else. Besides, he didn't die from those wounds. He was still alive, like you said, right? So you killed him! My Yoi-chan!"

"I thought we were friends, Ando-san..." Seiko began to get angry. "Was that just some lie?! All because I couldn't eat your sweets? You already know—"

"You didn't even try! Couldn't you make something that suppresses allergies?!"

Makoto spoke up. "Um...excuse me. As much as I'd like for you two to work out your problems with each other, this isn't really the place for it."

"So knock it off already!" Kaede demanded.

"_She's really gotten into the case." _Shuichi thought to himself. _"But this doesn't feel over yet...why...?"_

"...maybe it isn't all your fault, Kimura." Ruruka's voice was a bit quiet, but strained. "The Alliance is to blame, too! Why would you send him on a mission that would get him killed?!"

She pointed straight at Makoto. He flinched slightly and started to sweat a little. "Wait, hold on!"

"Clearly you guys sent him out there to get rid of him!" She claimed with a venomous tinge in her voice. "Just so you could get to me, right?!"

"This is getting out of control again. This case was supposed to be simple with Kirigiri-san's dossier, right?" Kaede asked. "Why won't she just accept what happened?!"

"There has to be something in here that we can use." Shuichi skimmed through the files again. "Something that can finally close the case for good."

The SHSL Detective's eyes seemed a lot sharper than he remembered. It was just like in the killing game. Except he didn't have to fish for letters in an annoying gambit this time.

"You...you guys really are twisted! You and Kimura, too!" Ruruka proclaimed.

"No, that's wrong!" Shuichi pointed his finger and yelled back at her. She didn't look pleased at all with him. Swallowing his nervousness, he presented his definitive piece of evidence from the autopsy report.

"There was something else odd found according to the report. There was a **round, organic material **stuck in his windpipe."

"Wh-what?"

Shuichi raised his voice. "Now, Ruruka Ando, what do you think was lodged in there?!"

She started sweating profusely. "That's...no...wait, hold on, that has to be a mistake!"

"Evidence is everything."

Kaede smiled. "If it isn't clear, then we'll be happy to illustrate our point."

"P-Please don't try to draw a manga in here, guys."

"Don't worry, Naegi-san! Our words will be descriptive enough."

Shuichi nodded. "Here's our explanation of the case."

Kaede began. "After being assigned to a field mission, Sonosuke Izayoi met up with Ruruka Ando before leaving. She gave him a bag of hard candies as he left. Leaving his girlfriend in confidence, he took the small gift and left for downtown Tokyo."

"But little did they both know, he wasn't going to return. He most likely was in the middle of enjoying one of the hard candies as he was forced into a fight. During it, however, he accidentally swallowed it and started to choke. Being off-guard from the sudden pressure in his throat, his opponents took advantage of his unfortunate change in circumstances and used his own knives against him." Shuichi added.

"His body numbed from the pain, he finished off his attackers but started to succumb to both him choking as well as blood loss from the nasty wounds he was inflicted. Later on, Seiko Kimura found him dying and tried to save him. But she couldn't. It was basically already too late by the time she showed up." Kaede looked somber as she was explaining. "It wasn't a calculated murder, but a terrible accident."

Ruruka clenched her fists as she was listening to re-enactment of the events that lead to her boyfriend's demise. The sequence of events made sense. Even she couldn't find a more reasonable solution that fit her point. Seiko sighed and still had an angry glare toward her childhood friend. They couldn't see her mouth behind the mask, but there was probably an angry sneer behind it.

Shuichi and Kaede yelled in unison. "And that's the truth of the case!"

"...it was..._my _fault?" The former SHSL Confectioner grit her teeth. "Yoi-chan... dammit... you promised you would come back. And you...betrayed me..."

"It's not all about you, Ando-san." Seiko's voice was hoarse. "I can't believe I did a ton for you and you basically were willing to throw away your friendship with me over this."

"It doesn't matter." Ruruka's voice was tired. "I'm still alive. As long as I'm alive, I can make new friends. Right?"

"Hold it!"

The girl in a puffy coat moved her eyes over toward Kaede.

"Don't lie to yourself. You may be way too paranoid for your own good, but you're still mourning for him."

"...we know someone like that, don't we?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah." Kaede sighed. "That's why I'm not going to let you make the same stupid mistake he did. You'll end up dying alone if you stay stubborn like that."

"Dying...alone?" Ruruka sighed. "...you're probably right, kid."

"If there aren't any more objections, I think I can say that this inquiry is over." Makoto announced. "I understand that you were put into a horrible position, but there still has to be some disciplinary action for what you tried to do here Ando-san."

"Might as well fire me right here, Naegi."

"I said disciplinary action. Not a punishment. I'd rather try and fix the problem itself, you know?"

"What the hell?" She spat. "What's your angle?"

"Eh? I don't really know what you're talking about."

Ruruka was shocked for a moment and then narrowed her eyes toward Makoto for a few moments and then only uttered a single word. "Weirdo."

Seiko rolled her eyes.

"We'll retrieve you when it's time to decide on how we want to help you, Ando-san. You can take the rest of the day off."

Ruruka gave a small smile and exited the room, not even giving Seiko the time of day.

"Hmmm. There's no way, right?" Kaede held her chin.

"Kimura-san. I'm sorry that you had to go through this."

"...it's alright. I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later." Seiko held her arm and looked down. "All I wanted to do was help people and make friends. But things just kept going wrong. Now I lost my two friends."

Makoto smiled. "If you want, I could be your friend."

"N-Naegi-san..." Seiko pushed her fingers together and her face started to become flush. "R-Really? Just so casually like that? D-Did you want something from me?"

"Huh? No. You're a wonderful woman and I'm sure many people out there are thankful for you. Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you? You're a good person."

"Um, I'm not sure what to say..."

Kaede groaned a little bit while Shuichi looked to her with confusion.

Makoto chuckled nervously. "Anyway, you're free to go. I'll see you later."

"Y-Yes. Of course! Thank you!" Seiko scurried out, trying not to look at the current spokesperson for the Alliance.

Kaede frowned. "You really shouldn't be so careless with your words, Naegi-san!"

"Wh-what? What did I do?" Makoto was as confused as his blue-haired counterpart.

* * *

Maki watched as Mondo and his crew exited out of the room for a lunch break. She noticed Himiko didn't leave with them, she was just idly placing her hand on the newly-constructed counter where drinks would be served and made.

"Yumeno."

"N-Nyeh!" Himiko was jumpy like a cat, her hat almost flying off with the rest of her. "Harumaki? I-I thought you'd be working."

Maki was still a little annoyed at her using that nickname, but decided to let it be. "Not yet. I'm on standby."

"Oh. Erm...I was just..."

"You don't have to lie to me. I've been watching for a while."

"H-Hey! That makes you sound like a pervert."

Maki pouted angrily. "Hey! I am not! Don't try to change the subject. This bar is yours, right?"

The SHSL Magician looked down with a disappointed face. "Yeah. You caught me. I didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't think you'd be able to hide the fact that you'll be running a bar from everyone else for very long."

"You're right." Himiko crossed her arms. "Still, I was in the middle of thinking about how I was gonna explain it to you all."

"You could start by explaining it to me."

"Do I even have a choice at this point? Yeah my family lived in Tokyo."

"So your family was affected just like Saihara and Akamatsu."

"Mmhm. You see my family has owned a bar for generations. But when whatever the heck happened, it was gone. Ruined. Before the killing game, my papa was training me to take over as the bartender."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"It is! It's...so boring. Even being a regular old magician would be way more interesting."

"You didn't like it?"

"Well think of it this way. Your path from your birth til you die was predetermined. I know some people are okay with that, but I wasn't! So I convinced my parents to let me go on _Danganronpa _by saying it'd help spread the word of the bar."

"So where'd the whole magic thing come from?"

"Nyeh. I just really like playing the mage in any RPG I play. But when they gave me a talent and backstory for the killing game, I guess Shirogane thought it'd be funny to give me what I ended up getting."

"Well..."

"I know what you're gonna say. That rebelling against your family is pretty reckless thing to do. But I had to try! I really did! How could I be happy if I didn't at least try something new?"

"No. I wasn't going to say that. I understand where you're coming from."

"Y-You do?"

Maki looked at her straight with her ruby eyes. "Yes. Because I never was happy with myself before the killing game."

"Really? B-But you got a cool talent and even a romantic subplot!"

"Sure. And they hurt all the same. But, well, the only thing similar to me and my fabricated backstory was that I'm an orphan."

"Oh. S-Sorry to hear that."

"Despite that, I had a pretty average life. I wasn't bullied and I wasn't part of the popular crowd. In fact I'd say I was invisible to most people."

"Nyeh! So that's why you were a natural at being the SHSL Assassin."

"Maybe. But I wanted to be something more. I wanted to stand out."

"Is that why your costume's all red? But it doesn't really make sense for an assassin."

The SHSL Assassin's eyes darkened as she found herself a little annoyed. "Noted. Remember that we didn't choose these outfits."

"U-Um. Yeah! Sorry. Forgot."

Maki sighed and had her eyes wander toward the ground. "But I guess I subconsciously didn't like what was happening to me. I watched the season when it finally aired and I seemed all over the place."

"That's okay! You can be the real you now!"

"...I could, couldn't I? But would you guys even still like me if that's the case?"

"But, wait, I thought you didn't get along with most of us anyway? Well, except for..."

Her peer only looked straight at her in a tense silence.

"Ohhh. Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah." Maki held one of her long twintails and played with it slowly.

Himiko sighed. "Er...maybe you should talk with Momota, then. You two might have more in common than you think."

"You think so?"

A nervous smile came from the small redhead. "I know so. Call it the maaaagic of intuition! Hii hee hee hee!"

"Guess somethings don't change." Maki's retorted.

The small girl twirled her fingers together and finally smiled. "I'm really glad I got to talk with you about this, Harumaki."

"...to be honest, me too." Maki's face became deathly serious. "Maybe we can figure out what we want to be now."

"Yeah! Though I still have to work in this place. Since our family bar is gone, my mama and papa gave the Alliance this condition so I could work here with everyone."

"Yumeno."

"Nyeh. I just really missed you guys."

* * *

Kaede sighed. "And here I thought we were going to have an easy time. But that ended up going all over the place."

"It's not that different from the class trials, isn't it?" Shuichi pointed out.

"I guess." She shrugged. "But it's not going to be so straightforward from now on, is it?"

"Probably not. It's not like we'll have Kirigiri-san's work to rely on. It'll be up to me."

"Don't be so nervous, Saihara-kun! You did great. Not bad for someone who hasn't done it in a while."

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe the stakes aren't the same, but it's still similar. I just needed to shake the rust off."

"That's right! And don't forget that you can ask any of us for help. Er... not to say that everyone's going to be willing to help, but you know what I mean."

A nervous laugh came out of Shuichi's mouth. "No, don't worry about it. I understand. But from this case, things sound a lot scarier than I realize out in the ruined cities."

"Mmhm. But we lived through it for a while didn't we?"

"I wouldn't want to drag you into danger if I could help it, Akamatsu-san."

"Yeah. But I'd be worried about you." Kaede had her fists in a hyped-up pose. "Don't worry. Don't think I'm some dainty flower."

"I really don't think that about you at all."

"Hehe. Thanks."

The two turned as Kyoko Kirigiri arrived on the scene with Maki and Himiko in tow.

"I take it everything went well, Saihara-kun?"

"Y-Yes. Of course. Your dossier was perfect." Shuichi bowed. "But I was about to head for your office, Kirigiri-san. Did something happen?"

"No. I just managed to take care of all I needed today." Kyoko explained. "That included these two."

"Seems like our advisor won't be here yet." Maki added.

"Nyeh. It's fine. I'm still in the middle of something magical!" Himiko smiled.

"You two look like you're in better spirits." Shuichi observed.

Maki kept her face as neutral as possible. "We just had some...girl talk."

"R-Really?" Kaede smiled. "Maybe we can have one too!"

"...don't push your luck." Maki replied with a defensive tone.

"Sheesh. Alright."

Shuichi looked over toward his superior. "I guess this is what you were talking about."

Kyoko placed her finger on her chin. "I had thought my own class was full of clashing personalities. But it seems you all have exceeded that level of disunity."

"That... doesn't sound like a good thing."

"No. It isn't. A shame. You have very potent talents among your group. Hopefully you'll all develop a minimum of a working relationship with each other."

"Yeah." Kaede replied. "I'm hoping too."

"But enough of that now. How did you feel about your first inquiry?"

"It was a little tough but we managed to get through it. Akamatsu-san was a good help."

"Thanks, Saihara-kun."

"Good. I take it you'll understand that you are essentially going to be on your own from here on out."

"I figured as much." Shuichi held his chest with his left hand. "I'll start to have to investigate myself in order to find the truth, right?"

"Indeed. Not only that, but you'll have to start using everything in your arsenal during future inquiries."

"Everything in my arsenal?"

"I'm sure you had to rely on some **innate skills** during the inquiry. Don't forget that others have ways to contribute."

"Yeah. Since I'm a pianist, and my name's not Beethoven, my **hearing** is actually pretty good. Even better now with a SHSL talent." Kaede boasted.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Now." Kyoko continued. "Since I have time, I'd like to treat you all out."

"W-Wait. Really?!" Himiko looked excited. "I haven't had good cooked food in a while."

"Me too." Shuichi muttered. "It's all been canned goods and stuff from vending machines."

Kaede nervously spoke up. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't pin you for someone who'd be so generous Kirigiri-san."

"I don't take offense to that at all. And, perhaps, in the past you would be correct. But let's just say I had a very good teacher."

* * *

**ANote**

Makoto was busy finishing up the report on the day's inquiry inside his office. He wasn't usually in it – for one reason or another, usually something to do with Junko – but he had to complete it in order to finish processing both Ruruka and Seiko. The quiet taps of his chiclet keys was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um. Come in." He looked up in anticipation of the unexpected visitor.

A familiar freckled face walked in, wearing a long brown overcoat over a leather jacket and a skirt with black leggings. Her eyes were covered by some American-style aviators.

"Ikusaba-san!" Makoto stood up. "It's been a while."

"...Naegi-kun." She smiled and took off said aviators. "It's good to see you."

He noticed that two guns were holstered at her sides beneath the large overcoat. "Have you been fighting all this time?"

"I try to avoid it as much as I can." She replied. "But it happens frequently enough that my skills aren't rusty at all."

"That's too bad." Makoto sighed. "Anyway, we missed you at the Christmas party."

Mukuro's smile faded from her face. "Did Junko-chan ruin it?"

"She didn't. Not for lack of trying." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, knowing her, she liked that outcome, too."

"Of course."

Makoto opened his desk and pulled out a small, wrapped present. "Here. I guess this was good timing."

Mukuro blushed slightly and took it. "Thank you, Naegi-kun."

She took a while to admire the little offering that he gave him until her eyes locked onto something on Makoto's neck.

"Hey. There's a mark on your...wait."

"O-Oh! Oh, geez. I thought it already went away."

Now her face was beet red and she started sweating a little.

"H-Hey. Listen. I get that you have, uh, complicated feelings about us but...are you...um...imagining—"

"S-Sorry! Ugh." Mukuro started muttering. "Maybe I am a pervert like she says..."

"Anyway." He quickly changed the subject. "What brings you here?"

"I got a phone call."


	31. Red Shores

With a bag slung over his shoulders, Keebo Idabashi found himself looking straight at Hope's Peak Academy. The surrounding area in its perched area in Tokyo was restored – though there was a hastily constructed wall separating **Restored Tokyo** from the more lawless, dangerous parts that included downtown. But the human with artificial arms kept his eyes on the walls that were between him and the famous academy that was once featured in _Danganronpa_.

"Can I help you?"

Keebo turned around and found himself face-to-face with Hajime Hinata. Rather than wearing a collared shirt with a green tie like he always had, he went opted for a more casual look by wearing a completely green tracksuit with a sleeveless white shirt inside it. The white-haired boy's voice was entirely calm and devoid of any emotion.

"I was just looking."

"Looking? These are dangerous times, you know." Hajime continued. "You'd be suspected of doing something shady."

"I see." Was Keebo's only response. "Then I should be going."

The man formerly known as Izuru Kamakura narrowed his eyes at him for a few seconds. "You're curious about the school, right?"

"I worked Team Danganronpa in the past. But I've never actually seen the school myself. Not many people would be able to, outside of pictures on the internet and on TV shows."

"Did you ever want to attend this place?"

"I've considered it. But as you can see from my arms, that wouldn't exactly be a possibility."

"And why not?"

"This was caused by a birth defect. Much like many of my other issues."

Hajime crossed his arms. "You don't really feel emotions, do you?"

"No. I don't. It makes me think objectively."

"What you call _objective_ is pretty _offensive_ to most people."

Keebo's facial expression didn't even change. "I'm unsure whether you're trying to insult me or..."

"I'm just saying that I understand where you're coming from. I know someone who has a similar outlook on life. And knowing him he's trying out something stupid right now."

"I see. So why are you approaching me with that in mind?"

"Well. I'm not exactly a student either, but would you like to go in with me?"

Keebo blinked for a few moments. "Sure. I'm curious to see what's inside."

"Well. Stay close." Hajime beckoned. "Otherwise security will probably throw you out."

"Or worse." Keebo adjusted his hat and followed Hajime into the academy. The former member of Team Danganronpa took note mentally of everything. Where things were located, what kinds of people were walking through the school grounds – anything that he might use for later if he needed it. Hajime lead him to a separate room in what appeared to be a research facility.

"...and you're saying all that crap happened?" He looked toward the origin of that voice, a black-haired youth who was wearing flip-flops. "Sounds like a load of bullshit. Hey, Hinata."

**Hajime Hinata, Alliance Inspector**

"Ah! It seems it isn't working, Nanami-san." Another white-haired youth was standing next to a girl who had a gaming hairpin on her.

Chiaki puffed up her cheeks and looked upward. "I wonder why? It would work immediately after I explained it. Even if they didn't believe it."

"What're you two mumbling about now?" Yusuke grumbled.

Hajime cut in. "Don't worry about those two. They just like tempting fate."

The SHSL Neurologist crossed his arms. "Well it's one hell of a story that Nanami just told me. Apparently in another universe I had a girlfriend. Who also killed me."

"I did tell you that girls can be trouble, right?"

"That's pretty dumb. Can't I just, like, not be dealt with a shitty hand for once?"

"I'm not exactly the guy you appeal to." Hajime had a nervous sweat on his brow.

Yasuke waved it off. "Whatever. Even if that stuff was real, who cares honestly? Doesn't really involve me now does it?"

"That's a pretty good mindset to have."

Keebo just seemed completely lost in the conversation. He was trying to process what was said, but nothing really made sense. He looked over at the SHSL Gamer and she was sighing and stood up.

"Nothing will happen now. I guess."

"Hm. An interesting development!" Nagito opened his hands out wide with a huge, creepy grin on his face. "Then I guess I can move ahead with my own plans unabated. Wonderful."

Hajime sighed. "Hey, don't scare off my guest."

"Oh?" The SHSL Lucky Student finally turned to Keebo. "Hm. Interesting. You seem to be devoid of hope. Yet you don't seem to have any despair, either."

"More nonsense. You're starting to sound like an annoying ex-coworker of mine."

"Komaeda. Enough." The former SHSL Hope turned to the white-haired visitor. "Don't mind him too much. He doesn't like people without SHSL titles."

"And why should I? There are masses of untalented out in the world."

Keebo seemed unphased and offered a cold retort. "There are a lot of people like him out in the world."

Nagito proceeded to ignore him and turned to the door where a girl moved past Hajime and Keebo from behind.

"Ah! Sensei is looking for you two."

**Chiaki "Ai" Nanami, SHSL Hope Android**

Keebo's eyebrow raised. "You have a twin?"

"She's my younger sister." The organic Chiaki replied.

Idabashi decided to give up trying to understand what was going on. Nothing seemed logical at all with these people. He wondered if the world of SHSL students was always this fantastical or if these specific people were just anomalies. It could have been either way from his point of view.

Hajime chuckled a bit. "I don't think he'd be able to take the entire class. I'll spare you that torture."

"Thank you. I think."

"Hey hey." Ai started to announce. "I'm headed over to where Naegi-san is. I've got to deliver some data."

The elder Chiaki gave a warm smile. "Okay. Then I'll see you later. Komaeda-kun, we should be headed back to class."

Ai left the room as fast as she showed up.

"Yes, of course. I suppose you will drop by later, Hinata-kun?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah." Hajime nodded. "You guys should get going. You know how worried Chisa can get."

Nagito and Chiaki waved goodbye to the three remaining people in the room as they left for the classroom.

"So you brought an outsider in here?" Yasuke asked. "This school's filled with weirdos. I don't blame you if it didn't seem like what you expected."

Keebo shook his head. "No, I generally don't have expectations. This was a surprise."

"Er... sounds like you might fit in. You're one hell of a weirdo yourself."

"I see." The white-haired man was thinking over the young neurologist's words. "But it seems you all have a lot more freedom than any school I've ever attended."

Hajime sighed. "It's actually less lax than before. SHSL Students used to get away with a lot."

"You've never attended this school, have you?" Keebo asked.

"No. Not this school. But even some random nobody like me managed to make some friends."

"Hm. That seems unlikely."

"Hey, Matsuda. Aren't you supposed to be in a session with Gekkogahara?" Hajime questioned.

"Don't remind me." Yasuke sighed. "It's basically like this until I graduate from this crazy school."

"Well, considering what you did..."

"I know, I know. It's way more than I deserve. It's just sometimes just having her be so nosy is annoying as hell."

"That's her job, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Yasuke stood up and walked past the two. "Maybe my luck'll change and I'll meet some down-to-earth girl at some point."

A nervous sigh came out of Hajime's mouth. "Sure. Maybe."

"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'hey good luck, man?"

"That sounds really cruel."

"Yeah. You'd be right. See ya."

Keebo's face was continually neutral from the entire time he was inside the school. "So there was basis for her depiction of the SHSL contestants."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Right." Hajime continued. "So have you been by yourself this entire time?"

"Yes. Like many others in Tokyo, my home was destroyed by the strange disaster last month. At least I don't have to pay rent."

"Have you just been roaming around since then?"

Keebo nodded. "Government aid can only go to many people. And since I'm not hurt or ill, the national health care system wouldn't take me in. It makes sense. Millions were displaced both here and in Yokohama."

"Listen, I could put you up at my place for a bit. And I could see what I can do for you about getting a job."

"Hm." Keebo looked straight at him. "Why are you doing this for someone you just met?"

"I guess I see a little bit of myself in you. It's a selfish reason, but it's probably the only one I've got."

He didn't have a retort for that, still trying to process what Hajime just said to him.

"I know it doesn't make sense. I've just got a few bleeding hearts who'd probably do the same thing. Might as well do it before they bite off more than they can chew."

"Thank you. It's...strange. I've said 'thank you' twice already. I don't exactly know what emotion it's supposed to convey, but it seems like the right thing to say."

Hajime chuckled. "I guess you'll figure it out."

* * *

A briefing room was left entirely to the former cast of _Danganronpa V3_. It had been nearly a week since most of them were in the same place as each other.

"Hey! Saihara!" Kaito pat his former sidekick on the back. "Heard you're a big shot now. I knew you could do it."

"Momota-kun..." Shuichi blushed and looked bashful. "Thanks. How has everything been for you?"

"It's been great, man! They got me doing all this training to get ready for a space launch and everything. But it really wears me out." He looked over to Maki who had her signature glare toward him. "Don't worry, Harumaki! I'm fine. I just knockout right after work."

A few moments of her tense glare and she finally spoke up. "Just keep yourself healthy, alright? I know you're a slacker at heart. It'll take a lot out of you."

"Huh? Er, well, yeah. I'll stay healthy."

"Is that a promise, Momota?"

He gulped. "Y-Yeah. Promise. Okay?"

"...okay."

Kaito grinned from ear-to-ear while Maki turned away and pouted. Kaede walked on over and smiled sweetly, while Maki's expression changed. Shuichi noticed this and looked between both girls.

"Hey, uh, Harukawa-san." Shuichi started to speak. "Do you still find Akamatsu-san annoying?"

Kaede groaned a bit. "Wow. That was pretty direct, Saihara-kun."

"She's a straightforward girl. It's not going to do any good to dance around the subject. And the last thing I'd want is for something to happen between you two."

"...hmph. You've really gotten confident, Saihara." Maki replied. "We just don't mesh well."

"I don't believe that for a second. I **know** what it looks like when you absolutely don't like someone."

"Harukawa-san, please." Kaede pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"...in the killing game, I found you annoying because of what you were trying to do. But here? It's because I..." Maki sighed. "Never mind. This isn't going to go anywhere."

Himiko looked over while Tenko was talking to her. Shuichi looked between Maki and the SHSL Magician for a moment. He forced a small smile. "It's okay. I'm sure you two can discuss it some other time."

Kaede crossed her arms and looked straight at the SHSL Assassin. "Let me tell you. I may be annoying, but I'm still pretty persistent."

"Do what you want." Maki answered.

Shuichi sighed a breath of relief in his mind. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Nishishishishi!" Kokichi smirked from a small distance away. "Look at you, Saihara-chan! You're a bit of a schemer now, are you?"

"Oma-kun."

"Dammit, Oma. Leave Harumaki alone!" Kaito yelled.

Maki glared straight at the SHSL Supreme Leader. There were no words coming from her.

"Wait." Shuichi waved it off, calming the SHSL Astronaut a bit. "There's no need for you to be so antagonistic. This isn't the killing game anymore."

"Aw. Worried about me?" Kokichi put his hands behind his head. "So sweet! I might fall in love!"

"It's because of what I said to you. And you wouldn't forget something like that."

_You're alone, Oma-kun. And you always will be._

The purple-haired boy turned silent. Then he put his hand on his lips and smiled. "Remember what? There's so many things to try and remember."

"You damn idiot." Kaito spat. "This isn't the time to act like a dumb brat."

"Oh? A brat? Big talk coming from the guy who wants to act like a Power Ranger." Kokichi's face twisted into a creepy grin. "Maybe you should think before you speak, hm?"

"Tch! Why you little..."

Shuichi thought about what he could do in this situation – but it was fundamentally different than what was going on between Maki and Kaede. As if a prayer had been answered, the door finally opened and revealed a new face. All eyes were on the cold-looking black-haired woman with freckles on her face. Her eyes were scanning the room as she continued to walk in.

"Looks like you're all here. Good."

**Mukuro Ikusaba, Class V3 Advisor**

Miu laughed. "And I thought Bakamatsu was flat. You're a damn washboard!"

The adult in the room didn't even register her voice. "I'm sure Kirigiri-san already told you that your group needed an advisor. That's me. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba."

Shuichi's eyes opened wide. It was the only person that Tsumugi didn't cosplay as – for whatever reason.

"Gonta, erm, I am happy to meet you, Ikusaba-san." The SHSL Entomologist bowed as befitting of a gentleman-in-training.

Rantaro looked like he was studying her and looked relieved at whatever conclusion he came to.

"Excuse me." Kirumi stepped forward and bowed. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly will you be doing for us?"

"I'll be your point of contact if you need anything from the organization. I'm also in charge of your well-being. You don't need to be formal and call me sensei." Mukuro suddenly smirked. "You could call me 'den mother' if you're so inclined."

The joke seemed to be lost on many in the crowd. Unlike what she was wearing when she arrived at the building, she was wearing a plain white blouse with a brown skirt over some dark black leggings. She was also wearing a pair of fashionable circular glasses.

"You are quite stiff, aren't you Ikusaba-san?" Angie mused. "Have you ever relaxed in your life? Maybe you should! We aren't just lost lambs."

"From what I've been told, you're a dysfunctional group. I guess I'm mostly around for insurance."

"...insurance?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. To...minimize...any damage."

Some of the people in the crowd gulped from the sudden chills they got running down their spines.

Ryoma adjusted his tie in his drab black-and-white suit. "And here I thought they were going to send someone to teach us how to work together."

"You already have people in your group that can do that. There's no need to create any redundancies."

Korekiyo laughed. "Indeed! And all those people in this group have intense personalities. I suppose they had the foresight to not add any more chefs into the mix, as they say."

Mukuro opened a small notebook that she was holding. "So that's the first order of business. The next one is that there is a new member that will be joining you."

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. "Wait. I thought this was supposed to be a group made up of only people involved with Danganronpa V3?"

"Yes."

Everyone started to look at each other and mumble among each other. The door opened and a familiar white-haired boy entered.

"Keebo-kun?!"

The real life Keebo Idabashi just looked at everyone with an emotionless face. It was hard to tell what he was feeling at that exact moment.

"W-Wait...he's not a robot?!" Miu screamed. "What the fuck?!"

Everyone almost fell over from how ridiculous she was sounding at that moment.

* * *

Despite Himiko's non-efforts, people were visiting the bar situated in the ground floor of the Tokyo HQ. Maki entered the establishment and sat at the counter.

"N-Nyeh. Harumaki. I can't serve minors."

"...I came to check on you, Yumeno. I'd thought you be a little happier since you have customers."

"No! It means that I'm stuck here. And I have to try to make drinks that I can't taste."

"Do people order cocktails that often?"

Himiko placed her finger on her chin. "No. But when it happens, I have to wing it..."

Maki looked around and saw a few of the patrons drinking some strange and colorful looking mixed drinks. "They don't seem to mind."

"Hehe. That means my magic is working!"

"What magic?"

"The arcane art of bullshitting!"

"Right." Maki looked unamused. "But shouldn't you actually learn how to make those?"

"I know, I know. Being a bartender in this country is as serious as being a sushi chef. But having to memorize all those recipes is a real pain."

"But you can perform sleight-of-hand with no issues."

"T-That's different..."

"Do me a favor. Try to make me something nonalcoholic."

"A virgin drink?" Himiko started to think. "Yeah, that might be a good idea! Thanks Harumaki!"

She slowly moved through the drinks while Maki had her eyes fixed themselves onto the SHSL Magician. The little redhead lacked enthusiasm to say the least, simply just moving things around and mixing a fruity-smelling nonalcoholic cocktail. Despite the lack of energy from the bartender, the end product looks amazing as the SHSL Assassin's eyes widened. A long, red drink with a bit of whipped cream on top.

Maki was impressed. "I wouldn't have guessed from how you made it that it would turn out like that. What is this?"

"I call it... the Lady in Red!"

"Hmph."

Himiko nervously pushed her fingers together. "I thought about you and made it."

The red-clothed girl decided to drink it. It was very sweet – so much that if there were any alcohol in it, it would cover the taste completely. Looking at the drink, aside from the little froth at the top, it looked to be a very intimidating looking drink.

"So this is what you think of me?" Maki's eyes darkened. "I am not sweet."

"You are, Harumaki! And I was rooting for you and Momota the entire time."

"Hey... do you really have to mention that?"

"You're the one who confessed in front of who knows how many people?"

"...fair point."

Another voice called out. "It's really impressive."

The two girls looked over and saw Makoto sitting a few stools away from where they both were.

"I'm surprised you didn't get scouted as the SHSL Bartender, Yumeno-san."

"Naegi-san." Himiko bowed then stood straight back up. "I really don't like doing this, though."

"Oh? Why not?"

"...it's because it's so boring. I have to do it the right way."

Maki kept her stare fixated on the man who interrupted their conversation. He didn't seem bothered, though. At least she knew better than to outright threaten him.

"I've known a few people who hated what they were scouted out to do. Owada-san was one of them."

Himiko stifled a gasp. She did understand, at least, since she knew he was given the title of the SHSL Biker Gang Leader. "Then why am I doing this?"

"Unlike him, I don't think what you've been taught necessarily contradicts what you want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Maki asked.

"A magician's job is to entertain, right?"

"Yeah. That's right. B-But wait, I'm supposed to be a mage! Er.. well... as much of a mage as I can be in a world without magic."

A small smile came from Makoto's face. "Mages can dazzle people too, can't they?"

Himiko started to think. "Ugh. Figuring out riddles can be such a pain."

"But they can be fun."

"Yeah. They can be. Especially once I solve them!" The small girl sighed. "Can't you just give me the answer?"

"I think you already know what it is. Not like your parents are here to grade you right now."

Himiko started idly spinning a mixer in her hand as she was still trying to piece together what the older man with an ahoge was trying to get her to realize.

"I think what he means is that you don't have to do it the way your parents taught you." Maki blurted out.

"W-Wait, really? But..."

"Didn't you say it yourself? You've just been making up recipes as you go. Maybe you can do that with the way you prepare drinks."

"Huh. Another good idea!" Himiko's mouth opened and smiled wide. "I could do some magic while preparing my drinks, making potent potions!"

"I...guess." Maki sighed.

"I'll start right away, then!" Himiko was so excited that she started to fool around and accidentally dropped something. The people in the bar looked over while she was completely embarrassed.

"N-Nyeh! Maybe I should start small..."

Makoto chuckled. "Just take it easy, Yumeno-san."

"Yumeno-san!" A loud girl yelled from over at the entrance. "Wait, are you okay?! What happened?"

Tenko rushed over to see if she could help the poor girl in a pointy hat out. Clearly happy with how things turned out, the former SHSL Hope stood up and walked out of the bar. Maki kept looking at him the entire time as she was trying to figure the guy out.

* * *

Kaede took a seat right next to Shuichi as they were starting off their lunch.

"Did you sleep in, Saihara-kun? You were the last one to show up earlier."

"I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"...I hope that's the only reason."

"I'm fine. Really." Shuichi looked down at his food. "Don't worry about me."

"You know the worst thing to say is 'don't worry,' right? You were in there the longest and you probably had the most stress out of anyone left in the killing game. Come on. Talk to me."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't permanent. Everyone's deaths, I mean."

"Hey..." Kaede placed her hand over his just like before. Instead of it shaking with fear, it was steady. A solid touch as expected of the SHSL Pianist. "You can feel it, right?"

"Y-Your hand...? Yeah. I do."

"I'm not some girl you need to pine over in your memories. I'm right here. And I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

Shuichi blushed. He just remembered that she was watching the killing game from essentially the start to finish. "Thank you."

"I was right, though. You do look better without the hat."

A nervous chuckle escaped from his throat. "It's been a while since we've had some free time."

"It has, hasn't it? But now we're not in the killing game."

"Then I'd like to know more about you, Akamatsu-san."

Kaede started to go deep in thought. "We've hung around each other for a while and we really don't know much about each other. Yeah. I think this is a good idea."

"Well, let's try to separate what's fact and fiction. How about your family?"

"My family?!" The SHSL Pianist looked surprised. "That's a really bold question, Saihara-kun! Planning to meet them someday?"

"A-Ah!" Shuichi's mouth was agape in shock. "I, wait, hold on! It was just that Shirogane-san tried to include a red herring by saying that you had a twin sister."

"I do have a sister. But she's younger."

"She's with your family in one of the shelters, right?"

"Yeah. They're all okay. Thank goodness. I guess the combination of dying in a killing game and seeing all this sudden destruction firsthand made me appreciate them a lot more."

"You guys didn't get along?"

"Well... I think I get along with my family as much as normal people do. I guess. It's kind of hard to compare when you only know so many people. How about you? I know you lived with your uncle. Is he a detective?"

"That would've been interesting. But no, he's just a rank-and-file policeman of the Yokohama Metropolitan Police Department. He was always busy so I'd just find myself home by myself most of the time. Some days he would have to sleep over at a colleague's house."

"What about your parents?"

"They work long hours for different companies. Right now they're overseas for work. Honestly, I barely even have any memories of them. But they do send me money every now and then."

"That sounds really hard. Not being close with any of your family, I mean."

"You get used to it. I guess it's why I got so involved with video games and anime. Including _Danganronpa_."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but were you a NEET?"

"N-No!" Shuichi panicked for a few moments. "I get why you'd think I'd be like that. But it's not like I don't like people. It's just a little tough to make close friends when you have such niche interests."

"Oh I see. You were probably one of those really nice guys that would be kind of invisible in class, right?"

"I...guess? I'm not sure if you're insulting me or feeling sorry for me."

"I'm not!" She replied. "You just happen to really like the series. Or used to."

"It's fun until you get involved personally. Just like how people drive by and watch the aftermath of a car crash."

"That's a good way of putting it."

"You're, uh, still holding my hand."

"Oh! Sorry!" Kaede quickly reeled her hand back while turning a little red. "Actually, I was a little frightened."

"About what?"

"If we were really that different from how we were in the killing game. But it's difficult to make up a personality out of nowhere, wouldn't it?"

"From what I know of the series, yeah. Even brainwashed, people still had their personalities in tact – just twisted at most."

"So you're saying the others are pretty similar then?"

"Probably. I don't exactly have any proof to back it up, though."

"Then we'll just go with instinct!"

Shuichi gave her a good long look and then started to stifle a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry. But I'd say that's pretty important to keep that in mind. Sometimes there just isn't hard evidence to prove something."

"That doesn't sound very detective-like."

"In an ideal world, you'd be able to explain anything and everything. But those types of worlds are just fiction."

* * *

**ANote**

Makoto waved off Ai as she bowed and left his office. He looked straight at the monitor on his desk and saw a familiar face.

"Alter Ego-san. I'm going to upload Nanami-san's data, okay?"

"Okay, Naegi-kun!" The familiar visage of a digitized Chihiro Fujisaki smiled. "And this will lock my master out of the system?"

"Yeah. I know you were developed by Fujisaki-san in this world but the data that I'm about to give you will make you more like the one I'm used to. As much as I respect him he doesn't need to know what's going on here."

"It's okay. I'm under your care now."

Makoto rubbed the corners of his eyes. "This is kind of like what happened to a lot of the people here when they were replaced."

"Don't worry. You're not reformatting my data. I'm just inheriting the knowledge of the Alter Ego that you know."

"You're way too kind."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Never mind. I'm putting the USB in now."

"Understood."

After placing in the copy of the artificial Chiaki's data into one of the ports, he leaned back and relaxed as he was waiting for it to finally be installed onto the operating system. As he was looking up he saw that one of the ceiling tiles had been moved and saw a familiar grinning face looking down at him.

"A-Ah!" Were his last words before a familiar strawberry blonde woman was literally straddling on him.

"Afternoon, darling."

"J-Junko. Again?!"

"Are you really surprised? I've developed more than 11037 ways to bypass whatever security you guys have just so I can get to you." She mewled and kissed him on the forehead. Makoto narrowed his eyes at the mention of the number. "And now we have someone who can watch."

"No wait, stop!"

"Naegi-kun. The data's finished uploading." Was Alter Ego's only response.

Junko continued to stay perched right where she was and turned around slightly. "Hey! You! Computer boy. Show me a mastermind Makoto Naegi!"

"A what?!" The aforementioned man's voice was strained from both the girl sitting on his lap and the strange question she was asking the AI.

"Aren't you curious, Makoto? I wanna see how you could run a killing game!"

Before he could reply, Alter Ego did. "My data from both what I know about Makoto Naegi as well as referencing Gekkogahara-san's database says that it's impossible."

"What?! Even if he's gone insane?"

"Then his personality would be different. Ergo, impossible for the Makoto Naegi in my files."

Junko's voice was full of despairing disappointment. "Wow. That's so lame."

"Why are you asking about that sort of stuff anyway?"

"Aren't you curious? There are probably so many different multiverses of us that it's probably happened. Like how would I be if I were into hope?"

"...probably just as dangerous."

"Oh, Makoto!" She kept peppering him with kisses. "Well, since I got to see what a despairing Naegi looks like...then show me an evil Makoto!"

"E-Evil?"

Alter Ego didn't reply right away as his face kept still.

"Wait, you don't have to do that—"

"Processing is complete. I've compiled what an evil Makoto Naegi would be like."

"Show me the money!" Junko ordered.

Makoto rolled his eyes and sighed as Alter Ego changed his display from Chihiro to Makoto's face.

"...seriously? You two have got no shame!" Evil Makoto spouted out with a judging look.

"Awwww. You're still jittery about skinship, Naegi-kun?"

"I never said I had a problem with it."

"Hmhm." Junko tapped her chin as Makoto was watching her from essentially under her. "Hey, hey Naegi-kun. How do you feel about despair?"

"Er...despair? Uh...it's bad, I guess."

"Oh? But if everyone enjoyed it, it would be good right?"

"I don't know what you're getting at here."

"You should help me spread some despair, Naegi-kun! Maybe I'll reward you for being a good, twisted little boy."

"Hey!" The regular Makoto yelled.

"A reward huh? Doesn't take a SHSL Detective to understand what you mean by that. But I'm going to have to pass, thanks."

"What?!"

"I don't know what kind of guys you've been tempting. And I'm not going to lie and say that I'm _not interested_ in the reward. But sounds like you're trying to get me to end the world or something. No girl's worth that."

"So stubborn." Junko pouted. "Then I'll just have to kill you."

"I'll pass on that, too. I like living." Evil Makoto smirked.

"Smartass."

Junko got bored of her new Makoto-shaped toy and went back to the real one. "Guess you're the only one for me, lover!"


	32. NEXT 2 U 「eUC」

Ruruka looked at the box left on her desk as she was leaning back in her chair. Her eyes slowly looked up toward the people who arrived at her cubicle with boxes in hand.

"That's the last of it." Kyoko declared. "Thank you two."

"Eh. No problem. Besides, chick's been through a lot. It's no problem." Hiro smiled.

The former SHSL Confectioner rolled her eyes in response to the man with dreadlocks. Makoto looked at the other three people in the room.

"Are you sure you want to keep coming into work?" He asked Ruruka.

"Planning to get rid of me?"

"No." Kyoko flatly replied. "But it's customary to have a bereavement period."

"What's crying over Yoi-chan going to do, huh?" Her voice was distant with a tinge of fatigue.

"...Suit yourself."

"Anyway. I'm thirsty after a hard day of work! Wanna go out for some drinks?" Hiro grinned. "Ando-chi can come along too."

Ruruka's cold piercing stare was the answer to that invitation.

"I'll join you." Kyoko replied.

"Wh—really, Kirigiri-chi? Is it April Fools?"

"It's the middle of January, Hiro-kun."

"Well... sure. I'll call up the others to join us. How about you, Naegi-chi?"

"I'll catch up. Just need to check in on Junko."

Kyoko kept a stoic front. "Of course. Don't take too long. We don't get many chances to all be together."

"Yeah. I won't. I'll see you two soon."

Hiro gave Makoto a pat on the back and walked out with the former SHSL Detective.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" Ruruka combed over the several boxes full of things.

"You were the closest person to Izayoi-san. I guess you can pass off all his things to his family if you want."

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "I used to hate all of this stuff."

"Really? Why?"

"It was his passion. I mean, his dad did it. His dad's dad did it and so on. Yoi-chan really loved being a blacksmith."

Makoto was waiting for the rest of her answer.

"He probably loved it more than he loved me."

And there it was. Makoto held back his own sigh and continued to ask. "I'm not going to claim one way or another, but he really did care about you."

"Heh. And here I was expecting a whole different answer. Not bad, Naegi."

Quickly attempting to change the subject, Makoto moved to ask a question. "What about you? Do you love being a confectioner?"

It was an unintended armor-piercing question that he shot from the hip. She looked like she was thinking very hard about her answer.

"I mean, I'm also one hell of a cook. Desserts aren't my only thing. But it's what got me noticed as a SHSL talent."

"Yeah, but do you love doing it?"

"...it's the only thing that would never betray me."

There was a tense silence between the two of them.

Makoto walked over to the door. "Hey, Ando-san. Maybe you really ought to take some days off. At this rate you might more mistakes."

"Mistakes? What mistakes?"

"Like losing your friend over being too suspicious of her."

"Hmph."

Their exchange finally ended when Makoto walked away from where Ruruka was sitting, leaving her with her thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone and saw 42 missed messages from Junko. Skimming through them all, he sighed and began to reply to them all.

[ please do not blow up my phone ]  
[ oh and please don't blow up the world either ]

* * *

Himiko was cleaning a glass while watching the loud group of adults taken up one of the round tables off to the side. She could recognize them as the people they were introduced to at the beginning of their entry into the Alliance along with Makoto, Mukuro and Komaru.

"Nyeh. They're really close."

Maki replied, also watching them. "They went through a killing game, too. I'm not surprised."

"If they're the same as the people we learned about in ours, yeah. How come our class isn't that close?"

"We only had three survivors in ours." Shuichi was sitting over at the bar as well. "The other two were basically not even there."

"Saihara. You're not with Akamtasu?" Himiko asked.

"I don't have to be with her all the time you know. Besides you two are my friends. We are friends, right?"

A warm smile came across Himiko's face. "Yeah! Of course!"

Maki didn't reply with words but a small smile formed on the corner of her mouth.

"So..." Shuichi cleared his throat. "How are you two?"

"Busy." Himiko sighed. "I've been focused on making new potions that I don't have time to practice my presentation!"

"Potions?"

"Nyeh. That's what I'm calling my drinks now. They'll restore your HP and MP!"

Shuichi chuckled. "That's actually pretty cute."

The self-styled mage adjusted her hat downward. "Cute!? Nyeh. You shouldn't be flirting with other girls."

"I-I'm not flirting!" A blow of flustered air escaped his lungs. "How about you, Harukawa-san?"

"...I'll be heading out soon."

"Oh. With Ikusaba-san?"

Maki nodded, seemingly annoyed by being assigned a chaperon.

"I don't think they're going to ask you to actually assassinate anyone, right?"

The SHSL Assassin's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "Don't be so naive. You've lived through that stuff out there, haven't you? It's not the civilized society that we're all used to."

"Yeah, but it's mostly just desperate people out there."

"Desperation can cause people to turn into beasts. I would know."

"Harukawa-san..."

"...you two never blamed me for anything. What I did was messed up. It almost got us all killed."

Shuichi mustered a smile. "It wouldn't have changed anything. You really thought you were a student of Hope's Peak Academy. And it's not like you weren't already disliking Oma-kun."

"Yeah. We both know you're a hothead." Himiko added. "Besides. You're blaming yourself enough already. Too much stress causes wrinkles! So my mama says, anyway."

Maki kept an annoyed and fierce look on her face. "Fine. If you two say so."

"Still, are you going by yourself? I thought she was supposed to be our advisor."

"She is." Maki replied. "But it doesn't mean they're going to let her lounge around at a desk all day. Remember what I told you about you being a detective? We're all good at different things. You just accept it."

Shuichi looked straight at her. "It sounds like you're not taking your own advice to heart."

"My talent is killing people. It's not something to be proud of."

"Have you actually killed a person?"

"No. I haven't."

Shuichi looked over at the table with Class 78 sitting at it and saw Mukuro glancing over at the black-haired girl.

"...I think I get what's going on now."

Maki and Himiko looked at each other for a few moments, then at the current SHSL Detective. They both looked confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"You can't be serious." Maki growled. "Saying something like that and telling us to ignore it."

"Hey! I know I'm not as smart as you are, but that doesn't mean you should keep things to yourself." Himiko scolded.

"I'm not hiding anything. I just don't want to say what I think is going on without any evidence."

The two girls sighed in response. There were a few things they knew that Shuichi would not budge on – this was one of them.

* * *

"Not drinking at all, Ikusaba-chi?" Hiro asked while gulping down a sake. "It's all good! Besides, Naegi-chi is paying for it!"

Mukuro held her ground. "I don't like to drink. Sorry."

"Hey!" Hina jumped up from her seat. "Don't try to force a lady to drink! It makes you sound like some kind of...weirdo pervert!"

"What?! No!" Hiro yelled back. "Even Kirigiri-chi is cutting loose a little. I just didn't want her to feel left out, y'know?"

"Sure you do. Creep."

"C'mon, Hina-chi!"

Makoto chuckled. "Calm down you guys. How's everything with you, Togami-kun?"

The former SHSL Heir was holding a glass of aged brandy in his hand while looking at the rest of his class. "What? Are you worried about funding for the next fiscal year?"

"Of course not."

Byakuya smirked. "Good answer."

"I mean we're just worried you might never get married, Togami." Hina spouted out causing the Togami group's heir to almost double over in shock. Komaru chuckled while Toko had her eyes wander away from the conversation.

"Y-You! Mind your _own_ self, Asahina. An heir of my own is the least of my worries. I can have any woman I desire, mind you."

"Not with that attitude."

"Don't give him such a hard time, Hina-san." Makoto interrupted. "He's already got his hands full at the moment – what with him soon becoming the actual head of the Togami Group."

"Of course you would understand my plights. It seems there's hope for you all yet."

Kyoko finished another small cup of sake. "Still, shouldn't you try to find someone?"

"I'll...keep it in mind." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "But what about the rest of you? Should you all not follow your own advice?"

Kyoko looked away. "Administrating the Alliance is time-consuming enough as it is."

Makoto gave her a look while she avoided eye contact with him.

Hina pushed her fingers together. "Well, I haven't really found anyone yet."

"What, like a meathead?" Hiro asked.

"Hey! They don't have to be into martial arts or anything. Besides, is it really that bad to find someone who likes similar stuff to what I like?"

"Nah. It's probably a good idea. Though I don't think I'd wanna date a chick that also wants to turn a quick buck."

Everyone else sighed at Hiro's words.

"Now I'm just getting depressed." Hina groaned. "Hey, Komaru-chan. How are the kids?"

"Huh? Oh, well, they're doing fine. They're at school right now."

"Did they get scouted by Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah. They did."

"Oh, so they're there?"

Komaru shook her head while Toko bit her thumb slightly.

Hina was surprised. "Why not?"

"C-C'mon. Do you really want them to go to a place where they'll just get exploited for their t-talents?" Toko asked.

"No, of course not! But...wouldn't they have a good future if they went there?"

Komaru showed a sad smile. "I'm grateful for that school that got Makoto to meet all of you. It's how I got to meet you all, too. But that was the place where the Tragedy started."

The rest of them all looked down at their drinks.

"Shingetsu-san told me that they all got scouted."

"_Really? Hope's Peak Academy?" Komaru asked. _

"_Yes. That Kizakura guy is persistant."_

"_Look. I know you all want a good life now but... you guys shouldn't go there. I don't think you guys will be happy."_

"_...we agree."_

_Komaru looked at the four kids under her care. "R-Really?"_

"_It's your decision, though, big sis!" Kotoko reminded. "And we...we came by to beg you not to let us go there."_

_Jataro and Masaru nodded in agreement._

"_I'd never force you guys to do anything you hate. You know that."_

"_...that's why we love you." _

_Komaru started to tear up. "G-Guys...!"_

In the present time Komaru was tearing up again. The eight empty glasses around her were probably adding to why she was so emotional.

"T-They're mass murderers and annoying brats." Toko proclaimed. "But they've got some good heads on their shoulders."

Komaru wiped her eyes with a napkin. "They're just enrolled in a normal high school in Kyoto. I think they'll be fine."

Makoto smiled slightly, but everyone could see the pride he had for his younger sister.

"Defying the odds? I'm not surprised." Kyoko observed. "I take it your home life is peaceful."

"Yeah, actually. Toko-chan's new novel has been doing really well. And my first manga is almost complete!"

"Wow. Guess you two have been busy too." Hina rubbed the side of her cheek. "I'm glad you two are happy."

Toko looked down for a few moments and then smiled slightly. "Th-thanks."

Suddenly all eyes came down to Makoto himself who suddenly sat up straight from their piercing gazes.

Everyone was silent until Mukuro asked the million dollar question.

"How are things with my sister?"

"Oh, um...they're fine. As fine as things can be with Junko anyway."

"Hm. That doesn't sound good. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm not. Honest."

Kyoko reached over and grabbed his arm. No markings, scars or injuries.

Her face was still unreadable.

"You know that she'll eventually try something on you. It's in her nature."

Makoto didn't reply immediately. After a moment, he smiled. "Don't worry. It's not like I don't know."

"Seriously, Naegi." Hina crossed her arms. "Are you sure you really want to be with that insane girl? Are you trying to change her?"

He looked over at the former SHSL Swimmer. "If it was that easy, then someone would've done it already."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't tell you a real reason."

"...illogical as always." Byakuya crossed his right leg over his left. "Even Ikusaba was able to discern what she truly is."

"Guys." Makoto raised his hands over the table in a stop motion. "It's alright. I'm not blind."

Kyoko tapped her foot under the table. It seemed like she was expecting all of this. "If Makoto-kun was able to be dissuaded by words alone, he wouldn't have gotten together with her. Enough."

Hina deflated slightly. "Kyoko-chan..."

Komaru was about to say something but held it back. She continued to stay completely silent.

Still a distance away, Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

_Naegi-san is with Junko Enoshima?!_

* * *

The man who was designated as K1-B0 in the V3 killing game looked around a small apartment. With a long sigh, he wiped the sweat from his brow and congratulated himself internally on a job well done. He hears a key turn on a door over to his right and looks over. The door opens and reveals Hajime Hinata entering – wearing a gray hoodie with some jeans.

"You know you didn't have to clean up the place."

"I am no freeloader." Keebo was in the middle of washing his hands. "Is it not customary to take care of a place that one lives in?"

"You'd be surprised at how many people don't follow that rule." Hajime took off his shoes and walked in. "How's everything in Tokyo?"

"Were you aware that the V3 contestants were there?"

"I wasn't sure. But most likely Naegi-san and the others would try to recruit them. You guys gave them their talents, didn't you?"

"Not me specifically. Those talents are artificial."

"So are mine." Hajime reminded him, which prompted Keebo to apologize with an immediate bow.

"You're way too polite."

"I've had to keep up appearances. Otherwise people around me would get suspicious."

"About your condition, you mean?"

Keebo nodded. "When others see that you don't feel emotions like anyone else, they immediately assume the worst."

"You mean they assume you're someone who came out of a mental hospital."

"Exactly." Keebo walked over and sat at the table covered by a kotatsu. "But that's the same anywhere, isn't it?"

"Most likely. Not like I've really been outside of Japan or Asia in general. Human beings are predictable."

"Would that include yourself?"

"Yes." Hajime wasted no time in his reply. "You become some sort of ubermensch and you think you're higher than humans. But that's probably one of the most human things that could ever happen."

"Are you trying to repent for your past actions, Hajime Hinata?"

"Repent isn't the right word." Hajime crinkled his nose. "I'm just trying to get control of my own life back. Hiding behind excuses won't cut it anymore."

"...I'm aware of what you've done. I wasn't entirely sure, but you are the same person from the series." Keebo took a breath. "You don't seem worried about me having that knowledge."

"What can you realistically do with it?"

"A good point. I'd be labeled as a madman. But did you take me under your wing to keep an eye on me?"

"Not for that reason." He walked over to the fridge and opened it. "It's because you're liable to make the same kind of mistake."

"What mistake?"

"You were pretty intrigued by seeing yourself as a robot. You can't lie to me."

Keebo looked down. "What harm would it be to completely convert myself? It's not like I'm entirely human."

"No, that's wrong!"

The white-haired boy looked at Hajime but the voice came from a girl. He noticed that there were two more people who just entered the small flat. It was the so-called Nanami sisters who just took a look at him.

The organic Chiaki pouted. "Don't say that about yourself. You're fine as you are."

"...but you treat your 'sister' the same way. Isn't she some kind of machine?"

Ai blinked several times. "That's different. What you're suggesting is throwing away a gift."

"You call this a gift?"

"Yes." The SHSL Hope Android placed her hands together. "I can't taste food. I can't feel the wind blowing against my skin. I'm not saying there's only disadvantages from being an android, but you still have things that I lack."

Keebo bowed again. "I apologize. You two came over as guests and are now caught in my own issues."

Hajime didn't say another word about it. "Chiaki, you guys came all the way here?"

"Don't forget about me." Chisa walked in with a cheery smile on her face. "Someone had to drive these two over."

A nervous laugh came from the brown-haired man with a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"So you brought in another stray?" The former SHSL Housekeeper glanced over at Keebo. He bowed to her. "You know, if you keep taking in people, you really should look into getting a bigger place."

Some sliding tatami doors opened from the opposite side of the flat.

"So noisy..." Monaca rubbed her eyes.

"Hey! You shouldn't be inside all day, Monaca-chan."

A pout came from the green-haired delinquent. "Chisa-nee, why would I wanna go outside? It's sooo boring."

"Honestly, Hajime-kun, you shouldn't be encouraging this. Take a lesson from Komaru Naegi-chan's book." She waved her finger at him. "You're her legal guardian you know!"

"She's not around for me, though."

"Hey hey." Chiaki smiled at Monaca. "I brought you the new Zenoblade remake."

"R-Really!? Thanks so much big sis Chiaki!"

"C'mon. Not you two too." Chisa sighed.

"She's been looking forward to it." Ai explained. "We haven't seen Monaca-chan excited like that before."

"Now if only big bro Komaeda would take a hint." Monaca started to walk over to her room.

"Wait. What's he been asking you to do?" Hajime asked.

"To create one last one." She started to step into her room.

"One last Monokuma."

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes slowly. The bed he was sleeping in was way more comfortable than he was used to. His right eye opened wide when he finally registered what was inches right from it. The tip of a familiar curved Monokuma-styled knife. Some sweat starting to form on his face, his eyes followed along the arm of who was wielding it.

"Morning darling!"

"Junko..."

She pulled back the knife slowly and started to peel an apple while next to him in the king-sized bed. He slowly sat up against the headboard and looked over at her.

"Why do you have that knife?!" His voice was still filled with grogginess.

"Huh? It was my knife for you, silly! Why wouldn't I have it?"

Trying to shake off the morning drowsiness, he moved onto his next question.

"Did you sleep at all?"

It took approximately two seconds for her to stop playing with the apple and stabbed it against the wall with the knife. Another three seconds for her to move over on top of him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"No! Of course not!" Her voice was still manic. "Not after what you did to me!"

"I didn't do—"

"How how how how how..." She started shaking him as his body was forced to rock back and forth from the motion. "How am I not bored of you yet?!"

Makoto stared blankly as she stopped shaking him.

"Why can't I go through with it?! The despair from it would be so much... even more than my _own _death."

"Well, you're someone who can sort of see into the future, right? What would happen after?"

"...I'd have nothing left." Junko started to sweat. "It would be so despairing and..."

"And that would be it."

"You really like making things simple, don't you?"

"Better than being confused because of how complex it can get."

A loud, banshee-like laugh came out of her mouth and it echoed throughout their bedroom.

"God! I fucking...I fucking love you. Stupid hope boy." She nuzzled against his forehead.

"I haven't really been a boy for a while."

"Upupupu. I agree. Even I was surprised..." A lewd expression spread on her face.

He raised an eyebrow in response. Finally shaking off the last of the sleepy vibes from just waking up, he finally noticed she was only wearing his hoodie over her underwear. Her expression snapped back to a neutral one as she stared straight at him.

"Does it really bother you that much? Not having a real reason to like me, I mean."

"Makoto. When you've lived your life scheming twenty steps ahead of everyone else and finding meaning to your life, why wouldn't it bother me? Despair was so fresh, straightforward, simple and..."

"Self-destructive."

"Like that's stopped me before." She grinned from ear to ear. "Then again, you're crazy enough to go along with me for this long. I can't believe you actually l-o-v-e me back."

"Junko."

She started squealing like a fangirl. "My Makoto, my Makoto, my Makoto, my Makoto..."

"Are we just spending the day in bed? I kinda wanna eat something."

"Hee hee. Maybe I ought to break your legs so you can just wait for me to feed you."

"No."

"Awwww. Party pooper."

"I like my legs."

"I like your legs too."

"S-Seriously..." Makoto sighed and pulled his face closer to her face, giving a kiss. Not wanting to let him go, however, she pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few moments she finally pulled away.

An annoyed groan came from her. "Fine. Guess we won't be here all day."

After she finally moved off of him he stood up and saw that he was wearing just a t-shirt and his favorite style of boxers.

"Wearing so little still feels a little weird."

"You wearing goddamn hoodie to bed every night was weirder."

"Fair point." Makoto brought his finger to his chin. "Wait, didn't you wear _my_ hoodie to bed?"

"That's a little different." She smirked. "Of course, I don't mind taking it off..."

A deadpan tone was wrapped in his reply. "Right."

They both exited the room and started walking down a stairway. The house itself was very unusual for a Japanese residence, actually having western-style architecture. Formerly an abandoned family mansion – made worse by the lingering effects of the Tragedy-bringing storm. However, Makoto took it upon himself to fix it up. Still, while living in it, he was still not too sure why the rich and powerful needed so many rooms.

"Seems Kirigiri was hesitant to let you go. I wonder why?"

"There's a lot of stuff still to do. But you haven't really been sitting on your hands, haven't you?"

"That's my Makoto!" She leaned over on him as they both stopped walking. "Like I'd like you all have all the fun."

"What have you been up to?"

"My new project should be coming by soon."

"New...project? Wait, are we having company over? I need to get some pants."

"No you don't."

The doorbell rang on queue as Junko was admiring the sight.

Makoto smiled. "Hey, it worked. W-Wait, I need pants!"

"Come on come on come on." Junko pushed him toward the front door. "Don't leave them waiting in the snow too long."

Sighing as he surrendered, he went along with his girlfriend to the front doors. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was curious to what she meant by her new project. He gulped down his nervousness. Opening the doors he found himself looking straight at a blue-haired girl with glasses.

"W-Wait, aren't you...?"

The glasses-wearing girl turned bright red as she saw them. "I-It's plain to see that you're so casual with each other."

"Tsumugi Shirogane."

"It's an honor to finally meet you both." Tsumugi bowed.

* * *

"We're here." Hajime found himself looking around at a ruined park. A ruined church could be seen among the remnants of rubble littering the area around it.

"That was the Sagrada Familia church." Chiaki pointed out.

"Isn't this where Enoshima grew up, then?"

"Yeah. I found out that I didn't live too far from her."

"Chiaki, I wanted to ask..."

"You wanted to know how I got here in the first place, right?"

"Yeah. You were clearly different from everyone else here, being able to call forth other dimensions like that."

"I was born here."

Hajime's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this. But the whole ordeal made his own analytical talents useless. "But then...wait... are you saying that it was some sort of reincarnation?"

"It might have been. But as far as I can remember, I always had memories of my previous life."

"How would that even work?"

"You saw it yourself. Everyone replaced their counterparts in this world. It was probably something like that."

He didn't seem pleased by that explanation. But he sighed. It wasn't like Chiaki would know the specifics of her own birth.

"I guess that'll have to do then."

"Sorry. But it's not like I knew everything about what would happen in the first place, right?"

"No. You didn't. And thinking about it – it's not like talents themselves are all too different from supernatural phenomena."

"Really? How?"

"I'm the proof. They were able to make someone like me with just brain surgery."

"That's true."

Chiaki moved over to a long-emptied sandbox and sat down on its edge. Hajime took a seat right next to her.

"Were you dating the version of me in this dimension?"

She shook her head.

A tired sigh escaped from his mouth. "I bet he was devastated."

"If we were together you would've truly wanted to come to Hope's Peak."

"I see." Hajime gave her a sad look. "You broke his heart on purpose then."

"Even if I wanted to be with the other you, it would just be a lie. I couldn't lie like that."

"Stubborn as always." He gave her a small smile. "I can't help but still feel a little flattered, though."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "But this...just for this...I think it might've been worth it."

There were a few birds out chirping on the dead trees that now populated the area. Chiaki was laying on his shoulder for what felt like minutes, completely quiet with her eyes closed.

"I had to make sure it wasn't just another dream."

"Chiaki..."

"It's really you, isn't it?" She started tearing up. "Please, Hajime-kun..."

"I'm here. It's really me."

"Thank you."

"We have a lot of time to make up for what we lost."

"The future right?" She buried her face in his sleeve. "You were pretty cool when you said that the first time."

A blush came over the normally-stoic Hajime's face. "R-Right. You got to see that through _Danganronpa_."

"I got to see everything, yes. I never realized you had such a heavy burden on you in the first place."

"That was then." He held her hand. "I've got better things to worry about now."

Now the SHSL Gamer was the one who found herself blushing.

There was a bit of rustling from a nearby bush with Hajime raising an eyebrow and sighing. He ignored it and enjoyed the quiet around him with Chiaki.

Chisa, meanwhile in the bush with Ai, started tearing up.

"Chisa-nee." The artificial Nanami questioned. "Shouldn't we respect their privacy?"

"T-They're both my students! I have to make sure they're fine!" A little bit of sweat showed up on her forehead. "Though I'm a big sucker for romance stories like this."

"Aren't you getting married to Munakata-san soon?"

"W-Well, that's that and this is this! Come on, we shouldn't make too much noise."

* * *

**ANote**

Shuichi found himself sitting in Kyoko Kirigiri's office next to a familiar face.

"Hah! So they called you in too, eh Saihara?"

"Do you know what's going on, Momota-kun?"

"Hell if I know." Kaito shrugged. "I was in the middle of G-Force training and then they said they wanted to speak with me. How about you?"

"No idea either."

"T-They better not be thinking I'm cheating on exams this time! That was just part of my fake memories from the killing game."

"I don't think you're in trouble." Shuichi gave him a nervous smile. "Besides, you wouldn't cheat for real right?"

"Er, well, I wouldn't say never."

"C'mon."

"Anyway. You shouldn't worry too much about me. You're no longer my sidekick."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I saw you in that last trial during our killing game. And I heard some good things about your work lately. You've become a man now!" He slapped Shuichi's back with a loud clap. "That means we're rivals."

"R-Rivals?!"

"Yeah. I've really been falling behind. I can't let you get ahead of me, you know!" Kaito grinned.

The SHSL Detective sighed as the door opened from behind them. They looked back and found themselves looking at not only Kyoko, but also Mukuro Ikusaba entering the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The former SHSL Detective walked over to the other side of her desk. Mukuro was staying behind them both.

"Erm...what's going on, Kirigiri-san?"

"I'd like you two to join Ikusaba-san for a field mission."

Kaito smiled with a thumbs up. "Some good old fashioned legwork. Now that's something I can get behind, Kirigiri!"

Shuichi was more measured and careful. "What exactly are we going out there for? That's not exactly in either of our job descriptions."

Mukuro moved behind the blue-haired boy and handed him something long. He looked at it. A katana in its sheath.

"It's part of our mission of course."

"Isn't the Alliance's mission to develop and restore the destroyed sections of Japan?" Shuichi asked.

"That's one of them." Kyoko turned around in her chair with her backs to the two men. "The other is the Ultimate Talent Development Plan."


	33. Fall in the Dark

"Interesting." Kyosuke Munakata, the current Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, found himself sipping a small cup of tea while sitting across at his desk from Kyoko Kirigiri. "And here I had imagined you founded your so-called Alliance to be a direct competitor to us."

"I'm not the founder." Kyoko kept a calm composure, sitting straight up and facing directly ahead of her. She moved her eyes to the corner of her eyes at Juzo Sakakura. He was standing still, arms crossed.

"Yes. Of course. That honor would go to Makoto Naegi, wouldn't it?"

"...I had wondered why you never took the chance to engage Junko Enoshima directly, Munakata-san. The final killing game took more out of you than any of us realized."

"As observant as ever." He placed his hand over his mysteriously in-tact eye that he supposedly lost. "It's a prosthetic. I never planned on having one, but Chisa and Sakakura-kun insisted."

"Akin to the old warrior codes of the past, I imagine. And that lead you to hold back Sakakura-san from making any aggressive moves of his own?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm a damn attack dog!" The former SHSL Boxer snarled. "I got my own reasons for not going after that bitch right now."

The former SHSL Student Council President looked over at his trusted friend and then back to their guest. "As far as I'm concerned, she's practically neutralized. Another world painted by despair doesn't seem to be one of her aspirations this time around."

Kyoko crossed her right leg over her left. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Makoto Naegi is still alive."

The lavender-haired woman blinked a few times and stared at them both in silence.

"While that would be an astute observation on your own, I believe you aren't being completely forthright with me." She uncrossed her legs and stood up slowly. "Makoto-kun got to you, didn't he?"

Juzo's eyes shifted toward Kyosuke, who leaned forward and hid his mouth beneath his hands. A flash of a memory arrived, with a starry-eyed Chisa Yukizome standing next to the former Future Foundation vice chair bringing forward underwear in their hands and offering it to Makoto Naegi.

"He...was certainly the natural choice to be your spokesperson."

The former SHSL Boxer crossed his arms. "If you ask me, the man's more dangerous than Enoshima right now."

Kyosuke raised his eyebrow at Juzo, who also started to think back on a similar memory. Except this time he slammed his pair of boxers right into the former SHSL Lucky Student who proceeded to fall on the floor from the impact.

"What a stupid tradition!" The tall brawler clenched his fist with comical tears pouring from his eyes.

Kyoko cleared her throat. "Let's move onto why I'm actually here. Have you read over my proposal about cooperation between us?"

"I have." Kyosuke sat straight up. "Though I must ask – are you aiming to just receive free labor from the SHSL students?"

"I simply wish to help develop their talents. Besides I am only asking for two classes in particular."

"Indeed. One made up of foreign individuals like us and the other which got involved with this whole mess in the first place. It makes saying yes to this considerably easier." The white-haired administrator adjusted his tie. "But speaking of being dishonest – my intuition tells me you're not telling us the entire story of why you want to borrow them sometimes."

"It's nothing nefarious, I assure you. And it helps guarantee their safety in these troubling times."

"Some internal secret in the Alliance?"

"It isn't as if I know every single secret of Hope's Peak Academy either."

"Hmph." Kyosuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine then. That's a fair assumption. We will cooperate with you for the time being. Provided you allow me to send a representative. It would be foolish for us to blindly trust when you have questionable individuals in your ranks."

"That would be a fair deal, then." Kyoko stood up. "Shall we get it in writing?"

Juzo was completely distracted and wasn't even paying attention to their transaction.

_Naegi's probably right. I should actually get onto the dating scene. Not like there's any space for me between the soon-to-be newlyweds anyway. Gotta make myself happy for once. Who the hell knows when I'll find another guy I like?!_

"Sakakura-kun."

No response.

"Juzo Sakakura."

He snapped out of his deep thinking. "Yeah, Munakata?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been quiet for a while. Do you need the day off?"

"Nah. You need something?"

"Could you grab us the seals? We're about to draw up a contract."

"Yeah. Got it." Juzo walked out briskly from the office leaving the other two perplexed.

Kyoko started to ponder. "Sounds like _his _influence."

* * *

Maki walked into the main lobby of Tokyo Headquarters, looking around for her so-called advisor. Her eyes fixated on two people she was not expecting to be at the scene – namely Shuichi and Kaito. The area beneath her bangs darkened as she glared at them both.

"What are you two doing here?"

Before either boy could answer, Mukuro answered for them. "I asked them to join us. Solo missions are no longer being assigned after the death of one field agent."

Shuichi sighed. "Sonosuke Izayoi."

"Right. I've been briefed on what happened." Mukuro walked over to the training trio.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kaito asked. "We're not just going out there to beat people up, right? We aren't thugs."

"Why would the Alliance waste energy on something petty?" The former SHSL Soldier faced the exit. "If someone gets in your way, you kill them."

Kaito and Shuichi went pale from those words.

Maki continued to give them both a death glare. "Why did you two agree to this?! Go back to your own jobs!"

"No." Both males regained their composure and replied at the same time.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone like this, Harumaki." Kaito gave her a thumbs up. "Besides it's not like we have to kill anyone."

"Don't be naive." The SHSL Assassin was showing off her famous lack of patience. "Do you want to die?"

"Between the three of us this assignment will be cake. Ain't that right, Saihara?"

"We'll do what we can. We've been asked to help you out."

"Is it because you all have no faith in me?" The girl with the long black twin-tails asked.

"Not at all." Shuichi started to explain. "Killing isn't the main point of this anyway. Right, Ikusaba-san?"

"We're to clear the way for a supply caravan for a settlement that has managed to independently form itself in the middle of former downtown Tokyo. Once we establish that supply route, we'll be able to form a frontline in order to retake the remaining parts of the former Capital. This is important." Mukuro's explanation had no emotion and her eyes were committed to stay razor-sharp. "It's a huge mission for a group who hasn't been on the field yet, but Kirigiri-san seems to have enough faith in all of you."

Maki bit her lip. Instead of feeling indignant for being treated like a helpless child, now her stomach was starting to knot from the pressure. She'd never say it out loud, though.

"Fine." She finally replied. "What's the plan?"

"Stick tight with me." Mukuro continued. "We just need to clear the route from any opportunists and remove any sort of traps that may have been laid out."

The two guys finally nodded while Mukuro was busy studying Maki for a few moments.

"Momota-kun and Saihara-kun are prepared to do what it takes to complete the mission. Are you, Harukawa-san?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm ready." The SHSL Assassin snapped back.

"That's a shame."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen mercenaries just like you. They're hotheads that try to act cool but end up flubbing on the execution. They end up dying."

"Hmph."

Mukuro walked over to her and stared straight at her. Maki responded in kind.

"You may have an assassin's talent, but have you personally killed anyone?"

The girl with the long black hair didn't reply.

"You've come close."

Kaito rubbed the back of his head while Shuichi sighed.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. If and when you kill, it's nothing personal."

"W-Wait!" Shuichi interrupted. "Is there really no other way around this, Ikusaba-san?"

"Even in a 'normal' world, you might find yourself in a position where you have to kill. But there's nothing heroic or honorable about it. A kill's a kill. No matter what anyone wants you to think."

"...so you're a professional." Maki's eyes were fixated on her older counterpart.

"There was a point in my life where I killed for someone else. And I started to lose my mind because of it. Are you going to lose your mind, too?"

Harukawa's voice was hoarse. "I swear I won't."

"Good. Because next time I won't be around to actually take the kills." Mukuro started to put on some finger-less brown leather gloves.

"Harumaki." Kaito's voice was distant. "You really sure you want to walk that kinda road? Even a guy like me can tell it's something you can't take back"

"I don't like it. But it's the talent I was given. And if you two are stupid enough to help me out, then I've got no choice. I won't have you kill for me. It's my own burden to bear."

"Then we'll just have to make it where you won't end up killing anyone! Right, Saihara?"

"I'll do my best. That's all I can promise."

"Heh! You hear that? You got two reliable guys ready to make sure you won't get into that shitty situation!" Kaito gave the biggest grin he could muster. Maki could tell it was forced.

A glint of light shined at the corner of the SHSL Assassin's eyes and she reached her hand out and caught an old military-grade dagger that was tossed straight at her. She looked annoyed at the person who casually threw it at her.

"When you've made your choice, you'll do it with that." Mukuro explained. "Not that the experience would be any more different if you used a gun, but we're still a lawful entity. You're not allowed to use a firearm as a minor."

"Semantics."

"I agree. But rules are rules. Believe me – I've been in a similar situation. Sometimes you have to suck it up and follow orders." The freckled former mercenary opened both doors and started to walk out. The other three looked at each other while steeling themselves for the mission ahead, following her.

* * *

Makoto looked down his shirt and stared at a steel-chained necklace he had on now. There was a familiar black bear hairpin attached to it as its centerpiece. He looked up and looked straight at the blue-haired mastermind looking straight at him and sitting from across a table. She had her hands together on top of her legs and was completely quiet.

"Shirogane-san, right? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Naegi-san." Her posture was stiff and straight. "I was not forced to come here, if that was what your next question was going to be."

"No, I do think you'd come visit Junko on your free will."

"Do you think I am dangerous?"

"Dangerous isn't the right word for it. I'm just... did you really enjoy the killing game?"

"It's plain to see that I enjoyed writing it. But would I kill for fun? Probably not."

"Just probably?" Makoto sounded nervous. Before he could continue questioning Tsumugi, Junko pinched both of his cheeks.

"Uh-uh! No! You're not filling her with hope!"

"Owowow!" He grabbed her fingers while she kept pinching. "You're gonna leave marks!"

"Those'll probably be the most innocent marks you'll have on you for a while. Upupupupu." She stopped pinching and wrapped her arms around him. "Besides, not like she doesn't have that stink on her."

"Stink?"

"Did you forget, daaaaaarling? Hope and despair are something of a sixth sense for me. Too bad the only other person to share that skill is that disgusting stepping stool."

"Right." Makoto took a deep breath (as deep as he could with the former SHSL Despair tight around his neck) and returned his attention toward Tsumugi.

"I thought you wouldn't have stuck around."

"A fair conclusion, Naegi-san! Looks like you've gotten sharper than you were in _The End of Hope's Peak High School_." She adjusted her glasses with a smirk. "Though it seems I've gotten something even more interesting."

The couple blinked a few times and looked at her in silence.

She just started to drool from the side of her mouth while her blue eyes dilated. "My favorite series becoming actual reality?! This is, plainly, my dream come true!"

Makoto let out an extended sigh while Junko only gave a straight-faced and open-mouthed smile. "Isn't she great, Makoto? Here I thought she was just another pretender with her whole 'Junko Enoshima the 53rd' deal but she certainly surprised me!"

He started to sweat a little, being surprised at Junko taking an interest in the former employee of Team Danganronpa.

"So what's your goal then? It's not world domination or destruction is it?"

"Heavens no!" The SHSL Cosplayer answered. "I may have a talent that is essentially me being a copycat, but I could never capture the true essence of Enoshima-sama."

"I like the sound of it." Junko grinned. "Wanna start calling me that, Makoto?"

"No." Makoto leaned forward along with the strawberry blonde that was attached to him. "Then what?"

"Were you not the one that said that 'hope and despair are mixed?"

"Sure. But what does it have to do with you, Shirogane-san?"

"Those words are etched into my soul." Tsumugi held her hands together. "And there's someone out there that shares that with me."

Makoto started to think about any possible people she might be referring to.

"That person and I are destined to clash until one of us can't stand anymore."

"It sounds like a sad fate." The former SHSL Hope lamented. "Are you sure you want to live your life like that?"

"Not many people in real life can claim they have an eternal rival. And I don't want to have my life peak when I'm not even an adult yet! Who would want to stagnate and not improve themselves?!"

Junko boredly looked at her manicure. "Most people to be honest."

"Not I." A shadow was cast over Tsumugi's own eyes. "I was able to bring what I wanted to the world through Danganronpa V3, but that's not enough for me. Because of that person, I was able to write far beyond my own capabilities. I guess I'm a little addicted to it."

"The adrenaline rush of having a rival?"

"Maybe. It's hard to explain. I certainly don't _love _the person."

Makoto nervously shifted his eyes toward Junko, who adjusted the position of her face to catch him right as he did it. She grinned while his own eyes widened from a face full of her. They looked at each other for a while until he cleared his throat and then looked back at their guest.

"So what did Junko promise you?"

"She promised me her support."

"That's it?"

Holding her Naegi like she would a Monokuma, she started to explain. "Upupupupu. It's not like I want to do the same old song and dance. And why should Kirigiri have all the fun?"

"So that's why you're doing this?"

"It's not like you have your own proxy, Makoto."

"Eh?"

"Think about it. Who would be _your _successor? Look at all these ahoges come out of the woodwork. Not even your own sister would be a good substitute!"

"Not sure how I feel about that. But what about you?"

"Oh no. I'm another person you can't really replace." She placed her cheek up against his. "I just want to throw a wrench in all your little plans."

"Ergh..."

"Don't be so sour. That's the beauty of life, isn't it? Romance! Action! Drama! Horrible deaths!"

"I'll disagree about that last one."

Junko pursed her lips and touched the tip of Makoto's nose. "Plus, even if you let the others know – it's not like it would stop what's already going on."

"What do you mean?"

"While it'd be interesting to have an audience in our house, Ma-ko-to, she's not going to be staying here! She just wanted to..."

"Pay my respects." Tsumugi sat straight up with starry eyes. "I appreciate your assistance."

"Well don't expect me to bail you out if you screw up, geek girl!"

"I also have one more question to ask you two."

"Then ask it already! Before I get a gray hair that I need to tear out."

"What is your relationship with each other?"

Makoto opened his mouth. "Well, we're boyfr—"

"He's my husband!"

"Wait, what?! Since when?"

"Since now! Til death do us part!"

"Junko!"

"Time for you to change your last name, Makoto!"

"No way!"

"Like I'd change mine to Naegi. Eugh."

Tsumugi giggled to herself as she watched the two bicker.

* * *

Nagito was staring out into the dusty sun inside the homeroom for Class 77-B. The class ended and the class went off into their own little groups and lives. He wasn't blaming the others for still being wary of him. After all, one could say that he is an extremist. The light continued to beam down onto his desk as he thought to himself until a brighter, more important thing walked into the room.

Hajime Hinata.

"Ah. Hinata-kun. What brings you out here?"

"I've heard a little thing or two about you finally making a move."

Nagito waved his metallic hand weakly. "Are you here to stop me? You easily could. I'd have no chance."

"I just want to ask – why now? Do you have less time than I thought?"

"Death isn't the only thing that awaits me. You know of my affliction. I...I wish to do this still as myself. While I can still walk."

Hajime's eyes softened. Despite their wildly different backgrounds, there were a few things he could emphasize with. Such as their sense of self.

"But this plan is..."

"It's grand! I know. But at the very least my ill-gotten fortune has meaning now. As soon as its built, then I will make one last step onto the world stage."

Hajime looked out the same window that Nagito was looking out of. Instead of the sun, he saw a large tower being constructed over one of the destroyed parts of Tokyo. A small community was formed at its base from what he knew from the Alliance's briefings.

"Tell me, Hinata-kun, are you aware of the Tower of Babel?"

"That story from the Hebrew mythos? Is that your inspiration for this?"

"Somewhat. Not the tower itself, mind you, but what it stood for. Hopeful human beings can come together and work on something in order to defy fate. But they failed and were doomed to no longer work together again. Or so that god thought. Is that not the type of crushing despair that true, beautiful hope can spring from?"

Hajime's heterochromic eyes were fixed on the white-haired man.

"I want to give humans another chance. Another Tower of Babel. This..." Nagito extended his hands out wide from side to side. "This will be my legacy!"

The brown-haired man with an ahoge narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever it takes, Hinata-kun. But you've already pieced it together long before you came here. I know you have."

A sigh escaped from the former Reserve Course Student's mouth. He placed something on Nagito's table. A familiar-looking black-and-white bear.

"So you've decided."

"I'm starting to regret this decision. But I think I can count on you to exercise some self-control, Komaeda."

"Isn't that a wildly illogical conclusion to come to?"

"I've started to do those more. Speaking of which, stand up."

The current SHSL Lucky Student did as ordered.

"If you're willing to use humans for a game, then you'll have to understand them better."

"I don't...understand."

Hajime grabbed his metallic wrist. "You're spending some time with your classmates."

"Wh-what?!"

"If you want, you can say your goodbyes to them at the same time."

"Hinata-kun..."

"Didn't you learn from the SHSL Hope? They're still your classmates, Komaeda."

Nagito looked down. "I've already caused undue damage to them. I'm still aware enough to realize that. Besides. I am simply unfit to share the sam—"

"Not this again. The only one who believes that crap is you." Hajime interrupted. "The only reason why the others avoid you is because they have no idea how to approach you."

"Well, that's..."

"It's absolutely true. You weren't the only one who's went through hell and back. The rest of them did. They all remember."

"Are you doing this to dissuade me?"

"If it works, then I think that's a win for me. But I really doubt it'll change your mind. Especially this late. Don't leave any regrets."

"...regrets, you say?" His green eyes now fixed themselves on his formerly untalented peer. Hajime took this chance to drag him out of the room while Nagito grabbed the Monokuma.

"Hey hey." Chiaki greeted while her android counterpart smiled at the two men.

"You two were here as well?" Nagito asked.

"Of course." The SHSL Gamer leaned forward with excitement. "We're all going out together!"

"We...we are?"

"Yeah! We're all waiting for you, Komaeda-kun."

Ai brushed her hair over her right ear. "Owari-san is starting to get hungry. We should hurry."

"Stop resisting." Hajime warned.

The white-haired luckster sighed and had a look of resignation on his face.

He always hated his so-called talent. Like a pendulum, he could easily predict whether or not it would be good or bad. It was wild, uncontrollable, and dangerous. And yet when he looked at the three people in front of him and think of all that he's ended up living through, he could only smile.

Nagito Komeada was truly lucky.

* * *

Empty bullet shell casings landed at Mukuro's feet while Kaito punched someone into the ground.

"Not counting Ikusaba, I think I got the most! How about you, Saihara?"

"I haven't really been keeping count."

"Aw, where's your spirit man? At this rate I'm gonna beat you!"

Shuichi kept an open palm on his unsheathed katana. "I didn't realize it was a contest."

"By the way, you might break your sword if you keep using the blunt edge. Where the heck did you come up with that?"

"Ah...don't worry about it."

"If you two are done chitchatting." Mukuro had her twin pistols up in the air in her hands. "Check on Harukawa-san."

"Yo! Harumaki!"

Maki was tight-lipped. The knife that the former SHSL Soldier gave to her was already drenched sanguine.

"...are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. But we have a job to do."

Shuichi sighed. It was unclear who screwed up, but the SHSL Assassin had to make her first confirmed kill. For all their bravado, they ended up failing in keeping Maki unblemished.

"Mission accomplished." Mukuro declared.

Kaito exhaled loudly. "Finally. I was all hot-blooded before, but now I'm beat."

Shuichi looked at the settlement that they were clearing the way to. He felt so small when he looked at the giant centerpiece – an unfinished tower with cranes and dozens of people working tirelessly at it.

Maki interrupted his staring. "What's wrong, Saihara?"

"That tower. I have a really bad feeling about it."

"You have good instincts." Mukuro holstered her weapons as she looked straight at the SHSL Detective. He nervously returned the look. "But there will be fools who get drawn to it. I'm glad none of you are that dumb."

"What's it supposed to be, anyway?" Kaito asked. "And, yeah, I know it's a tower."

"Officially it's supposed to be a new business center. And a new centerpiece for Tokyo, much like some of the towers in the United States, Dubai or even Korea." The black-haired woman with freckles explained. "They're calling it the **Tower of Hope. **It was a joint venture among many of the conglomerates in Japan along with an eccentric multimillionaire."

Shuichi began to piece together just who that particular rich man was.

"So what's so bad about it?" Maki asked.

"Aside from who's behind its construction, it's a giant target for anyone crazy enough to cause another mass panic."

The blue-haired detective started to think. If it was the person he was thinking of, he should have clearly thought of that before committing to the project. There were people out here crazy and/or desperate enough to try and make a move.

Unless Nagito was trying to make the move before anyone else could.

Maki stared directly at Kaito. The purple-haired man started to sweat a little. "You say that we're not all that dumb to get enticed by the tower, but I'm not so sure."

"Ouch! Hey!" A pained face came from the SHSL Astronaut. "Have a little more faith in me! Besides, you guys already set me up with a whole JAXA-sponsored program and everything."

Maki looked down and sighed. This silly banter was taking her mind off the blood. "Will you be staying with the stars for the rest of your life?"

"No way! I got you and Saihara here! I'd never leave you two. Believe me!"

A small chuckle came from the now-official assassin. "I'll hold you to that, Momota."

"You got a man's word! And look at you! You're smiling a little bit."

"Don't ruin it."

Shuichi started to chuckle while Maki glared at him. Kaito joined in a hearty laugh and Maki looked completely annoyed with the both of them. But she was still smiling.

Mukuro found herself watching the scene unfold with her own smile. She felt a little envious, but she was happy for the young assassin.

* * *

**ANote**

Sayaka found herself looking over a few new fashion magazines. She was little disappointed that Junko didn't return to the scene, but she was trying to get into the current trends. Even though she had her own idol outfits provided to her by her agency, being out in public still required her to stay fashionable. Every day not inside a classroom was met with scrutiny by both her fans and the general public.

"Heya! Sayaka-chan!"

The SHSL Idol looked up and saw Leon with his usual grin.

"Good afternoon, Kuwata-kun. You're not in a rush to leave class today?"

"Nah! But check this out." Leon handed her what looked to be a handwritten letter on some fine parchment. Not only was this strange in this time and age, but she could tell the stationary was expensive.

"I'm unsure what this is."

"It's an invitation. For VIPs! Heh, seems I'm a big shot now."

Sayaka smiled with her most practiced smile. "Congratulations."

"Ah, don't be like that. But it means I won't be able to visit the work-exchange program with the rest of you guys!"

"Oh? You don't want to see Naegi-sensei again?"

"I mean you know I'm always down to clown with the big teach! But a guy's gotta make his own choices, right?"

"I suppose so." Sayaka replied. "I'll make sure to tell him and the others about your decision then."

"Thanks, Sayaka-chan! Now how about a date?"

"I'm afraid not, Kuwata-kun."

"Jeez. Ah, well, it's alright. No shame in trying, right?"

Sayaka sighed. "Well, considering your reputation..."

"Wh-whoa, hey, I wonder what you've heard?"

"Nothing good."

"S-So direct..."

Sayaka giggled. "But you are a good person, at the very least."

"Eh? Really? Thanks!" Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "And here I thought you hated my guts."

"I wouldn't say I've ever hated you. I just simply don't see you in the same way that you see me."

"That's fair."

Celestia was waiting by the door and eavesdropping. "Oh? A classless man as yourself received one too?"

"Eh? What're you talking about Ludenberg?"

"I, too, received the same invitation. It is to the grand opening of the **Tower of Hope**, correct?"

"Oh, I gotcha. Makes sense. You are kind of a classy chick."

"I thank you for your sweet words." Before Leon could say another word, she interrupted him. "And nothing more."

"R-Right..."

"Are you sure you two don't want to go to the work-study program? Fujisaki-kun, Owada-kun and Ishimaru-kun all have enjoyed it so far." Sayaka asked.

"This seems to be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Plus...I'd be able to get away from that oaf for a while." The SHSL Gambler replied.

"Poor Yamada-kun."

An angry expression flashed on the gothic lolita's face. But she immediately put up her facade of a classy lady in control.

"So since we're going to the same place, wanna head over together?" Leon asked with a wink.

"That will not be necessary. I will see you at the grand opening ceremony, Kuwata-kun." Celestia curtsied with a disarming smile. She then walked off with some practiced grace.

Sayaka sighed. "You really don't learn, do you?"

"Hehe. Sorry. But she's got her charms, too."


	34. Wings of Words

"C'mon! You know how it goes, Naegi-chi!"

"Alright, alright. It's like this, right?"

Makoto and Hiro were walking through the Tokyo headquarters singing a jazzy tune between the two in a duet. While the former SHSL Hope's vocal prowess was already known among his friends (along with hardcore Danganronpa fans), the former SHSL Shaman wasn't a slouch either. The two men were even grooving along to the music they were hearing in their heads.

"Ah! Naegi-san! Hagakure-san!"

Both of them suddenly stopped and looked at the female voice calling out to them. Sayaka Maizono gave off her biggest smile while Makoto cleared his throat and covered it with his hand. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Oh? I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

"It's fine, Maizono-chi. You're here early!"

"Ah, yes, well. Punctuality is important. One should be early, as you'd be considered late if you were on-time."

"Whoa, man. What a hard worker!" Some sweat formed on Hiro's forehead.

"Probably could learn a thing or two, Hiro-kun."

"Aw, come on. I work plenty hard. And I party harder!"

Sayaka giggled. "Ah, yes. I also had to mention that Ludenberg-san and Kuwata-san won't be joining the rest of the class for your program."

"Oh really?" Makoto said those words, but he didn't seem surprised.

Hiro rubbed his chin. "You think it's that thing Kirigiri-chi was talking about?"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Hopefully not." Makoto replied. "But we'll handle it if anything happens."

"...alright. I trust you."

Makoto gave off an embarassed smile. "Thanks, Maizono-san."

"So, about the work program..."

"Ah, yeah."

Hiro sighed. "Well, it's not like you need my help on anything. You already got a manager and your own idol group, right? You're technically ahead of the curb. Though I've been working with everyone else."

"There's a lot of displaced people in the affected areas. The thing we'll be working on with you is security." Makoto explained. "Anyone and anything that passes through here is our responsibility. It's why the Japanese Cabinet doesn't intervene with our operations."

"Ah! That makes sense." Sayaka exclaimed. "And those poor people would definitely need their spirits raised up. This really is perfect task for an idol."

Hiro smirked. "Plus the publicity you guys'll get from it wouldn't hurt."

"No, I suppose not. It'd be an honor to help the Alliance out with this."

Hiro pat Makoto's right shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. Naegi-chi will be around to make sure you don't get cold feet."

"You'll be watching, Naegi-san?"

"Doesn't matter what timeline I'm in, I'm a fan of your music."

"Ah." Sayaka blushed. "You say very irresponsible things sometimes."

"What?!"

"Man. You gotta turn it off sometimes." Hiro jeered. "Anyway, I gotta go head over and work with Fujisaki-chi. You two don't do anything too crazy, alright?"

Makoto sighed as his classmate walked off with a hearty laugh.

"How has everything been? Your efforts really brought back peace in the area around the academy."

"It's been a pretty long process, but things are really finally rebuilding. I'd think everything on the eastern shore of the country should be rebuilt by the time you graduate."

"Heehee. I see. You're really reliable."

"It wasn't just me working out there. Is that something the Sayaka Maizono that I knew told you?"

"No. It was just my intuition."

"Right..."

"Besides, you were probably more preoccupied with your lover."

"You're talking about Junko, right?"

"Of course." Sayaka looked over with a wry smile. "Or are you admitting that you're a philanderer?"

"Sometimes your sense of humor worries me."

"There are few instances where I can act somewhat casual. I'd like to take advantage of them."

"I guess I can understand that." Makoto nodded. "Going from some random guy to one of the most watched people in the world...it's kinda frustrating."

"To think it took something so horrible to happen in your life for you to understand that. Yet, you remain yourself. You're far more out of reach than any idol could be."

"That's a weird way to put it." Makoto placed his hand on his chin. "Er... unless you're talking about..."

"A relationship, yes." Sayaka tilted her head while looking at his reaction. "You don't need to make that face, Naegi-san. I'm a just a girl who happened to get a crush."

"Still..."

"It's not because of _her_, just so you know. And I won't just wallow in self-pity...I wouldn't want to disappoint the other me and my own self, either."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You're acting so formal, Naegi-san. Please."

"Sorry. I just didn't want to act too familiar when I first saw you."

"And you'd think I'd mind that?" Sayaka gave an open-mouthed smile. "Fine. Then I'll start calling you big brother."

"Eh?!"

"What? Too much?"

"It's a little weird. But I guess I _am_ older than you here."

"Ahaha. Then Makoto-san will do?"

"It'll work, Sayaka-san."

"You're too nice. Way too nice."

Makoto exhaled slightly from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, right, I should show you to where you and your group will be staying for the next few days."

"Please."

"This way."

* * *

"Upupupupu." Junko grinned as her face started to peek out from the other side of a chessboard. "So nice to see you here, Kirigiri!"

"I wish I could say that same."

"Such a big meanie tsun tsun!" Junko's eyes rounded out to be all cutesy. "You came here all on your own, didn't you?"

"I simply had the hope you would willingly turn yourself in. Or perhaps get some therapy. For Makoto-kun's sake."

"HAH! You must have me confused with that redhead persona I played once." Junko grinned. "Did you know that when I dressed up that way, I resembled his mom?"

"Your depravity has no bounds, Enoshima. But I'm certainly not surprised you would do something like that to your childhood friend."

"Oh, I'm loads of fun. Like how we finally got around to watching _Home Alone_." Junko held herself as she took a seat across from where the lavender-haired woman was sitting. "Do you even like...have any hobbies?! What the heck do you even do?"

"I'd say you'd have no business knowing that."

Her voice went down into a more morose tone. "I thought you hope-lovers were supposed to be all about friendship. Looks like Kyoko Kirigiri doesn't want to be my friend."

"That opportunity was lost the minute you started the Tragedy. You act if I particularly enjoy your presence."

"Oh?" Junko leaned forward over the chessboard. "It's Friday, Kiri-chan. Are you going to play or not?"

"Hmph. Very well."

The two sat in silence while moving pieces across the stone-based playing field. The only sounds between them were the playing pieces touching the board, the tap of a timer off to the side and the taps of their hands hitting it between their turns. The match was swift – one could imagine a spectator unfamiliar with both of them would think it was a friendly spar between two high-ranked chess masters.

"Checkmate." Kyoko sat straight up as she placed her piece, finally cornering Junko's king.

"Aw, poor Makoto."

Ignoring her snide remark, Kyoko continued. "Though it does make sense. You could only win when you had all the advantages on your side."

"You make it sound like I'm a sore loser." The former SHSL Fashion Girl shrugged. "But the only thing we can be fair with each other is a game like this, isn't it? Love included, by the way."

"Interesting strategy you are employing there. But what happened, happened. That's the truth. Blaming it on how you interfered would be not acknowledging that Makoto-kun made his own choice."

"Still got it all together, hmm? Not bad." Junko stuck her tongue out. "But I can only wonder how long that iron will of yours will last."

"Oh? With your strategy of pitting Tsumugi Shirogane against Shuichi Saihara?"

The area around Junko's eyes darkened as she looked displeased. "And where'd you come up with that ridiculous idea?"

"Come now. It's obvious. It was only a matter of time before she went to appeal to you."

"Interesting. And my brown-haired idiot lover had nothing to do with it?"

Kyoko crossed her arms with a smug smile. "You forget that I was the original SHSL Detective."

A groan came out of the strawberry blonde's hair. "You're no fun! No fun at all! Aren't detectives supposed to be investigating after the fact?"

"I suppose I have my own brand of precognition."

Junko snapped back to a more clown-like expression. "True! You would've always been a thorn in my side with that insane amount of big brain in that boring skull of yours."

"Shirogane and Saihara." Kyoko sighed. "They seem destined to clash."

"Upupupu. So why not sit back, relax and enjoy the show?"

"I'm afraid my position does not allow me to be the passive observer anymore."

"Oh what? With your so-called Ultimate Talent Development Plan?"

It was now Kirigiri's turn to turn displeased with darkened eyes. Before she could say what was on her mind, she stopped and took another breath. "How long have you known?"

"Before you even thought of it!"

No response from the person across the chess table.

"I mean, it's clear who inspired it. You do have good taste."

"Is this your answer to it, then?"

"What? I'm not going to get in your way of that." Junko grinned. "Developing skills outside of natural-born talents...I want to see what happens when it finally happens. And all the craziness that'll come out of it!"

"Waiting for some potential chaos to come out of it as an unintended side-effect?"

"Come on! Imagine if everyone on the planet had some kind of SHSL talent! We'd have some crazy street fights for sure! And maybe some pretty nasty wars."

"I don't know if such a thing is possible. But the immediate payoff of making SHSL talents more well-rounded would be worth it."

"So optimistic!"

"We've already seen firsthand what a curriculum like Hope's Peak offers its students. It becomes a twisted destiny for humanity which ends up in the creation of something like Izuru Kamakura." Kyoko crossed her leg. "And its tendrils don't just stop at the academy. Others outside of it are affected too."

"Oh! So like your crappy home life, right?"

"...there shouldn't be another Kyoko Kirigiri. Just as there shouldn't be another Junko Enoshima."

A small smile came from Junko. She didn't say anything but stood up in response.

"Well then! Next week then, Kiri-chan?"

"...next week."

The two finally walked off toward opposite directions as the snow fell slightly, starting to cover the chessboard they were playing on.

* * *

"You really wanted to go to this, Akamatsu-san?"

"Of course! She's got millions of fans. I might learn a thing or two." Kaede smiled at Shuichi as they were walking behind esteemed guests attending Sayaka's idol group concert.

"I didn't even think you liked this kind of music."

"I don't really. I'm kinda neutral about it. But I've got to figure out a way to get bigger. Lots of things stacked against me these days."

"You don't only play classical pieces, don't you?"

"They're great practice. But I want to write my own songs. Songs from the heart, you know?"

"The heart..." Shuichi held his hand on top of his own and started thinking.

"I'm sure your own heartbeat is a wonderful melody, Saihara-kun."

"I...!" He couldn't help turning red at such a sly pickup line. "You really can be too much sometimes."

"Just as long as you get my intentions."

A third voice next to them interrupted them. "Such a hussy! C'mon, Saihara-chan. You shouldn't be swayed so easily."

Shuichi felt his right arm being tugged along by Kokichi Oma.

"And why'd you want to come along anyway, Oma-kun?" Kaede crossed her arms as she followed the two boys.

"To steal your precious man away, of course! Nishishishi!"

"You're a lot of things. I don't think being petty is one of them."

"Oh? How can you be so sure, Akamatsu-chan~?"

Kaede sighed and buried her face in her hand.

"I'll just assume you're a fan of Maizono-san's." Shuichi guessed. "Hey, what's with these people cheering at us for?"

The Panta-affiliated youth smirked. "Did you forget? We're celebrities too, you know."

There looked to be an excited group beyond the security lines, somewhat mixed but with quite a female presence, cheering at Shuichi and Kokichi. The SHSL Detective narrowed his eyes a bit and made out a few signs. There were a few boys' love art pieces of the two along with some text signs that all had some mention of "Saioma."

"Is...that what they're calling it?"

"You heard our adoring public, Saihara-chan! Let's go out."

"I'm not going to let the public decide who I get together with."

A smaller, but still vocal group was doing the same thing but with Kaede and Shuichi instead.

"What the?! Why are they so serious about this?" The pianist looked completely flustered.

"...it's just how fandoms are." The blue-haired detective explained. "Though I don't think I've ever seen something like this before."

"I never realized just how passionate the _Danganronpa_ fanbase could be. A perfect way for a SHSL Supreme Leader to make an organization from the ground up!"

"Guess that's one way to look at it. But I'd definitely like to expand out of just this one fandom." The blonde kept a brisk walking pace with her group. "Besides, most of these people are here for the idols. Not us."

The three finally entered the guarded venue and took their places amongst the VIPs. Shuichi could make out the figure of one Maki Harukawa who was looking around, probably assigned as additional security for the event. The lights all shut off around the event grounds and lit up the stage itself, having Sayaka and her idol group file out onto the stage with roaring applause and cheers. The blue-haired entertainer waved while in a cute pink costume.

The SHSL Idol's voice was airy and high as the audience cheered her on. Her hands went together and she smiled with her mouth wide open. The large plasma display behind the group as they started to sing and dance briefly displayed the words "Negaigoto Ensemble" along with a cute graphic. Shuichi found himself tapping his right foot along with the song while his other two companions gave him a look.

"W-what? It's really catchy."

"Didn't think you really liked pop music so much, Saihara-kun. I'm a little disappointed."

"Nah! He's just totally head over heels for the idols! Nishishishi..."

Shuichi sighed as the concert continued with more songs. Around halfway through the set, Kokichi started to move away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kaede questioned.

"Gotta use the little boy's room. Why? Still distrust me?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then you're into that sort of thing? Ew!" The SHSL Supreme Leader gave off a coy smile.

"Ugh! Never mind. Just go already!"

He scurried off while Kaede groaned. "Why does he always have to be so difficult? You said it already. The killing game's over."

"It's not like we've been around him the whole time. We have no idea how the others have treated him. In fact he's usually by himself."

"Is he that paranoid of us? I mean yeah, people murdered each other, but we're all fine now aren't we?"

"Not necessarily." Shuichi countered while the music was going on and the crowd was moving along to it. "It was a high-stress situation that still affected us. I've just had to tell myself over and over that it was just fiction ever since I got out."

"Saihara-kun. I'm sorry. Guess Amami-kun was right. Exiting the game early was a blessing in disguise."

"...it's okay. More importantly, you were right to be suspicious."

"Eh? I was?"

Shuichi nodded. "It wasn't like he was really into the music either. It looked like he was waiting."

"Waiting for what, then?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly know what the Alliance has been making him do in order to develop his talent."

Kaede started to sweat slightly. "Oh yeah. Not like he would tell anyone anything. Not without lying."

"Let's go, Akamatsu-san."

"Right behind you."

The two sifted out of the VIP area while the performance was still going on. Shuichi managed to catch a glimpse of the small male and started to follow with Kaede sticking close. Eventually they lost sight of him near one of the checkpoints. While they were figuring out their next move, the SHSL Detective felt as if someone was right behind him.

"Saihara."

He turned around and saw a displeased Maki. "Harukawa-san!"

"Don't be so noisy."

Kaede spoke up. "We can explain."

"Not interested. I'm guessing it has something to do with that bastard."

"Who?"

"Oma."

Shuichi stepped toward the SHSL Assassin. "We're looking for him."

"Fine. He probably is up to something. Come with me."

Maki led them past all the posted guards in the area and got them backstage where they could hear the music much more clearly than before. There didn't seem to be any lip-syncing going on. Staffers from behind the scenes were scurrying about trying to keep the show running smoothly as possible.

The red-eyed girl was looking around. "He can't have gone far."

"Hold on. Something's wrong." Kaede closed her eyes and held her breath.

Shuichi and Maki stood silent next to her.

"I hear something thumping from above us."

"The only thing above us is scaffolding." Maki explained.

Shuichi's eyes widened. "We need to get up there, Harukawa-san! Akamatsu-san, can you stay down here and make sure nothing happens?"

"Can do!"

"I won't be waiting for you." Maki suddenly loaded him over her shoulder and started to climb up a nearby wall up to the ceiling. Shuichi wasn't exactly enthused but he swallowed his pride. When they reached the top of the all-black scaffolding, she finally let him down and he sighed. They could both see the idol group dancing from underneath them.

Maki was looking right at them from above. "...cute."

"You like idols?"

"Shut up. Focus. Where's that Panta rat?"

Shuichi started to look around. All the lights were right underneath them, but it was still fairly dark up above where they were. His eyes suddenly locked onto something strange. It looked like the silhouette of a giant weight – something you'd probably see in some sort of cartoon. Bigger than any anvil, at least. Without thinking, he started to run toward it. The bad feeling in his gut intensified. Once he got close, he saw a small figure leaning against it.

"Don't move! Stop!"

"Nishishishi. Looks like you finally arrived, Saihara-chan."

"Oma-kun! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Or is the SHSL Detective that dense?"

From the other side, Maki was already pointing what looked to be a crossbow. "Stand away from the counterweight, bastard. I won't miss this time."

"No tricks." Shuichi warned. "We don't get another life out here."

"I know, I know. And it's not like she'd ever hesitate to kill me either." Kokichi's face darkened with an evil grin. "Seems you guys stopped me just in time."

"Enough talk. Start moving away from it."

Kokichi kept his hands up while moving slowly away from it. Before he could even try anything, Maki already knocked him down in the blink of an eye and cuffed him. She started to search him for any kind of trick or device. She came up empty-handed.

"I always knew you were a son of a bitch." Maki roughly grabbed him by the back and forced him to stand up.

While Kokichi was being taken into custody by the SHSL Assassin, Shuichi's bad feeling never subsided.

* * *

"Everyone! Let's do our best today! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

The loud booming voice of Nekomaru Nidai was cheering his classmates on as they were running around the field. Even Hiyoko was begrudgingly participating in the athletic activity with everyone else. He suddenly looked over as Hajime brought over a cooler filled with bottled water.

"You even came out here yourself, Hinata. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Nidai. I think." Hajime looked over and saw Mikan doing her best to not to trip and draw attention to herself. "Everyone's looking good these days."

"We're not weak. Not anymore!" The SHSL Coach clenched his fists. "We may bend, but we'll never break."

"That's good to hear. You've really been putting in the work."

"Of course I have. You and Naegi have done way too much for us already. I need to take care of my classmates. I couldn't be a man if I didn't do my part. Or if I shit my own pants."

Hajime looked completely taken aback. "Need to go?"

"Nah. I've gotten better at it. I don't even blow up the restroom anymore. GAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Right..."

"Besides, I'm proud of you because you even got Nanami to lay off the video games a little bit. She's got great strength that would be going to waste."

Hajime saw the two Chiakis running along their class and smiling with each other.

"She's always been pretty tough. And inspiring, in a way."

Nagito ran past them with a smile and a wave.

"Getting to live our school day lives again." Nekomaru started to tear up. "It's a perfect ending, isn't it?! And with all of us ALIIIIIIVE!"

"I don't think it's the end. It's just a new beginning for an unknown future." Hajime replied.

"Hah! Well, goes to show what I know. I'm just a coach. I'll leave the philosophy to you."

"Any luck with Komaeda?"

The large, burly man rubbed the back of his neck. "Nope! He's as stubborn as an ingrown toenail. When he sets into somewhere, you're only gonna hurt yourself trying to pull him out!"

"Guess there's nothing else we can do." The former Reserve Course student placed his finger on his chin. "You seem a lot more tired lately."

"Huh?! Oh, right. Guess you'd be able to tell with that weird eye of yours. There's just been so much to do with everyone back. HEY!"

"...yes, Nidai?"

"Since you have all those talents, show me that massage of yours!"

"Erm..."

"There's no shame in it! I may have been able to give my world-famous massages to everyone here, but I'd like to experience it for myself!"

"Actually, that makes sense. I'll do it."

"HUUUUUUUUUHHHH?! You're usually way more resistant to this sort of request! Haha! Maybe we've finally gotten to you?"

Some sweat appeared on Hajime's forehead. "No, I wouldn't say that. Chiaki and I are going on a trip soon anyway."

"Oh yeah. That's right. Can't believe our Nanami wanted to take one so badly. But don't you have two young wards with you?"

"They're not small children. I'm more of a guy that just gives them a place to live than actually being a caretaker."

Nekomaru placed both of his massive hands on Hajime's shoulders. "Come on! They may not be related to you by blood, but they're still your charge! Act more like a parent!"

"A parent?!"

"Be a man, Hinata! For Nanami's sake!"

"W-wait, that's...!"

The SHSL Coach's hands started to dig into his peer's shoulders. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? Normally you're more distant and passive, but right now you're putting your all into making this a good day. **You**, of all people, would know how much time I'd have left."

"Nidai."

"You're a good man. But don't think I'm so weak that I wouldn't meet my own end head on."

"Before I get back, you'll—"

"That's all I needed to hear." The sickly man retracted his hands to his sides. "A shame I won't be able to get to graduation with everyone else. But, as far as I know, we've already graduated."

He looked up into the clear blue sky above them. "I've coached countless teams and athletes... but I've never been more proud to have been able to be there for my class. They'll be fine. I can move forward into the end with a smile on my face."

Hajime kept quiet and only looked at him.

"We weren't in the same class during our time at HPA, but you're part of that too. And I know everyone else feels the same way. If I knew what was going on, I'd have just dragged you into our class myself!"

The brown-haired man only returned a small smile. Unfortunately for him, it became an invitation for Nekomaru to lift him into a squeezing hug. Hajime was understandably freaked out by the show of affection, but he sighed and reluctantly returned the hug.

* * *

The next day's sun was shining through the windows in Kyoko Kirigiri's office. Shuichi had been in there for various times before, but he still couldn't shake off how nervous he felt whenever he was sitting across from his mentor and inspiration.

"It doesn't look good for Oma-kun." The current Tokyo head of the Alliance folded her gloved hands into each other while looking straight at the current SHSL Detective. "He refuses to give any alibis to what he was doing that night on the scaffolding. He's not outright admitting that he was attempting to harm Sayaka Maizono, but he refuses to deny it either."

"I don't believe he would do such a thing."

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?"

"You've seen the killing game. Even though he was involved in several deaths, he never harmed anyone directly." A memory of the hydraulic press with blood leaking below it flashed in his mind. "The only one he ever directly harmed was himself."

"I would argue that basing your psychological profiling of your fellow contestants is faulty at best."

"Still! It doesn't seem right. I...I guess my gut is telling me that it isn't true. Sorry."

A small smile crept on Kyoko's face. "That's quite alright. Sometimes that sort of feeling can lead yourself to the truth. But make sure to have evidence to back up your theory, considering it will be examined during your next **inquiry**."

"You're putting me on the case, Kirigiri-san?"

"Of course. Even though it involves someone you personally know, you are our best chance at finding out the truth."

Shuichi smiled. "I...I won't let you down! I swear!"

"I won't be the one who'd be let down here, should you fail. You should remember that."

"Of course." He stood up and bowed. Afterward, he briskly walked out of the room.

Trying to calm himself and shake off his adrenaline, he walked down into Himiko's bar to try and regain his composure. It was a little busier than last time, while the SHSL Magician was having a conversation with Gonta.

"Nyeh. You didn't bring any of your 'friends' in here did you?"

"No! Gonta—I—know not to be rude like that. It's not gentleman-like. Oh! Saihara-kun! It's nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Gokuhara-kun. How's everything with your research?"

"It doing good! And I've been getting speech therapy!" Gonta smiled triumphantly. "I just need to send the data to the former SHSL Farmer and we can revitalize the dead Earth in the affected areas!"

"Oh? How will you do that?"

"We introduce some insects into the ecosystem, have them breed and soil and vegetation will fix itself!"

Shuichi couldn't help turning a little blue due to the memory of Gonta's insect meet-and-greet.

"Just no mosquitoes! They're all demonspawn and only want to suck the mana out of everyone. Just like Iruma." Himiko huffed. "Need to restore your MP, Saihara?"

"Sure. I'm kinda thirsty, actually."

"Nyeh! Okay!" She pulled out some cocktail mixes and started to mix them together. After some vigorous stirring, she presented an all-blue drink to him.

"Hey, it's the same shade as my hair."

"Nii hee hee hee! A mage has got to be super perceptive, y'know. A magic bartender doubly so." Himiko placed her finger on her chin. "Speaking of which, when are you asking Akamatsu out?"

Shuichi's eyes almost popped out of his head. "W-Whoa, hey!"

"She's totally into you, you know. We can't have you becoming a wizard. I don't want competition."

"A wizard? I don't...wait, is it that stupid joke about being a virgin?"

She started laughing. Saihara only huffed in reply and started drinking his non-alcoholic mana potion. Despite the strange fruity flavors, it actually felt like he was calming down. It ended up being tasty.

"What did you put in this, Yumeno-san?"

"Nyeh. A mage, bartender and magician never reveal their secrets. It'd be like a triple curse on myself if I told you!" The redheaded girl then gave a goofy smile. "But I'm glad you liked it."

"It'd be nice if more of us could just hang out here."

"Maybe! But some of them would just be annoying."

Gonta sighed. "It's shame that some of us don't get along. I agree with Saihara-kun. We should try doing things as a group."

"If people weren't willing to listen to Akamatsu, what makes you think that they'd just all buddy-buddy together all of a sudden. There's some bad blood there. Bad enough to make a hex or two."

Shuichi continued drinking while he reflected on this. Between the inquiries and the mutual dislikes between people he knew, there wasn't going to be any easy answers.

* * *

**ANote**

"I don't know why you seem so interested in my arms." Keebo gave Miu a weary look.

"The hell's wrong with you? A hot chick's interested in some of your body parts and you act like you hate it! Are you gay or something?!"

"I don't see how my sexual preference has anything to do with this."

"You really are kinda screwed up, huh?" Miu continued to examine his prosthetic limbs. "These are really high quality, even though there isn't any fake skin grafted to them."

"Are they? I wouldn't know."

"You saying I'm a liar? This is some really advanced shit. Add some skin and some nerve-endings and you got yourself a better-than-human arm!"

"I had no idea. These are the only arms I've ever had."

Miu started to drool a little bit. "If I could take these babies apart, I could see how the hell they work and then maybe even make better ones! C'mon, Keebo! Gimme 'em!"

"I never agreed to this."

"I'll do anything you want if you give them to me." She cooed slightly, leaning her own chest on his chest. Unfortunately for her, he looked completely disinterested.

A gruff, regal voice barked at them. "You two."

"Eh?! What the fuck do you want, you glasses-wearing twink?"

Byakuya adjusted his tie and crossed his arms. "Clearly I've found the right idiots for a little errand I need to run."

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot? Just because you came out of a rich dude's ballsack doesn't mean jack!"

The former SHSL Heir was unphased. "You two will be attending an opening ceremony. There is no saying 'no' to this. It'll be a direct order from me."

"F—"

"Must I remind you who funds this operation? I'll trust you to think slightly more before you open that garbage dump you call a mouth."

"S-Shit..." Miu looked like she enjoyed that last comment.

"What would you have us do, Togami-san?" Keebo asked.

"You simply need to attend. Of course, you won't be representatives of the Togami Group. You will just be attending as former contestants of _Danganronpa V3_. Besides, with how you two are, I doubt anyone would believe that you were there at my behest anyway."

"If it's me and Keebs, then whatever. I guess I'll go." Miu shrugged. "Need me to wear something frilly or something?"

"Just go in your normal wear. I feel I needed to say that specifically, considering I've heard that you are a deviant." Byakuya smirked and walked away.

"Screw you too, rich asshole!" Miu yelled. "Well, looks like we got a date. You should be glad you're going out with a bombshell like me!"

"I never agreed to that, either."


	35. Amazing Trees -extended ver-

"Welcome, what would you like? Dinner? A bath? …Or me?"

Makoto only stared silently at Junko who seemed to be having way too much fun in a strange, idol-like outfit. Of course, the outfit would probably not be acceptable in any public space much less a concert where an idol would perform.

"Don't think I've ever seen you do cosplay before. Was it because of Shirogane-san?"

"You do have that glint in your eye when you see idols. So-very-naughty-Mako! You'll be turning into a perverted old man at this rate."

"I did make this outfit, yes." The blue-haired mastermind entered from a side door. "I had some inspirations from some ecchi harem anime I've watched over the years."

The former SHSL Lucky Student started to sweat slightly. "You're into those kind of shows? I'd thought you would have more, uh, elitist tastes."

"There's nothing wrong with having some guilty pleasures from time to time."

Junko smirked. "Oh, he _knows_ all about that."

Tsumugi adjusted her glasses with one of her eyes blocked by the glint of the overhead lamp. "Are you surprised, Naegi-san? That a girl like me would be into such things? There are legions of us!"

"Are you talking about fujoshi?"

"Hmph! It's plain to see that you're quite ignorant. Boys' love is beautiful – but so is yuri, magical girls, and even real robot mecha!"

"Th-that last one..."

"I suppose I do enjoy my dramas. But that's the world of anime for you!"

Makoto just shook his head slowly and then cleared his throat. "What have you two been up to?"

"Just a little girl talk, Makoto! Would you like all the nitty-gritty details?" Junko started laughing.

"Seriously, Junko."

The former member of Team Danganronpa had her eyes sparkle. "It's not very often that I get to make outfits for someone who deserves to wear them like Enoshima-sama! She _was _the SHSL Fashion Girl in your class, was she not?"

It all sounded innocent enough. Normal even. But the two women in front of him weren't exactly what he would consider normal or innocent. In fact, he started thinking about how most of the female he knows personally happen to be actually very scary people in some ways. There aren't many people that invoke his own distrust, but anything involving his girlfriend (or wife – he couldn't really keep track on what she considered him these days) probably had some sort of ulterior motive.

"So suspicious! Just like Kirigiri." Junko poked him on the cheek. "Aren't you supposed to trust me unconditionally?!"

"You saying that makes you even more suspicious."

"But am I a liar darling?"

"No. You really love driving people to despair with the truth."

"Hee hee. Good answer." She pat him on the head to his mild annoyance.

"Regardless, I've overstayed my welcome today." Tsumugi bowed. "Thank you for having me. I have a few errands I need to go and run."

The strawberry blonde waved her off. "Uh huh. Just don't embarrass yourself cosplay girl."

Makoto watched her leave the room and heard her footsteps headed toward the entrance. "Well, at least she's a good house guest."

"Yeah whatever." She learned forward with swirls in her eyes. "You never answered my question. Guess I'll have to choose for you!"

"W-Wait...!"

"What? Your choices are now basically: would you like me, me, or me?"

"I've got somewhere to go later!"

"Upupupupu. Maybe you might see me while you're trying to enjoy it?"

"Junko!"

"Can't a girl pine for her husband?" She brought out her trademark depressed face, complete with mushrooms.

"This is a little more than just pining, I think."

"Yeah you're probably right. But I still love doing it to you!"

"It's not like I'm a workaholic."

"That's exactly it!" She wrapped her arms around him while placing his face against her chest. "Why the fuck are you a good lover to me?!"

His voice was muffled but he was still articulate. "I—don't understand—what?!"

"You're always there for me, I see you whenever I wake up, and yet you're not a total herbivore. What the hell?" She continued to nearly suffocate him while moving his body along with hers. "You just...you just you just you just you just you just...!"

The former SHSL Hope was finally able to pull his chin up. "Well, I can't exactly just let you do whatever you want. That'd be irresponsible."

"No, not that! You should've run away by now! I know you're Mr. Good-Vibes-with-No-Brain, but this is just..."

"I'm not leaving. You haven't scared me off yet."

"Oh believe me. I've _tried_. But I just...I just can't go through with them." She placed her hands around his neck gingerly. "It's just so easy, but there's something that just doesn't-want-me-to-let-go!"

"I thought you've been in love before?"

"Well, sure. Love of friends, love of lovers, love of family...love of despair!" Her face twisted into one of ecstasy. "But this is...you did something to me! I swear you did! I can't figure it out, I don't understand...understand...understand..."

"It's still bothering you, huh?"

"Yeah." Her voice became its natural, emotionless tone. "Is it obsession? Maybe it is. I've just been trying to figure this out. Trying to figure out some sort of logic from it. Maybe its just an overload of serotonin."

"But you're not bored, right?"

"No. No I'm not. It's not hope, but I do feel happy. And I can't find an end to it. It's kinda despairing to think about."

"Junko..."

"I was probably always meant to be this way. Maybe just like you were always meant to be, well, you."

"Is it a problem?"

A wide smile formed on her face. It wasn't a full-blown grin, but it was genuine. "It never was."

Makoto smiled back.

"Now, I've gone through the trouble of dressing up like this. I'm going to _trouble _you now." She leaned forward and blew in his ear.

There was something extremely dangerous about a completely natural Junko.

* * *

"Ai-chan!"

The artificial Nanami turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Chisa with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, sen—I mean, big sister. Did something happen?"

"You were spaced out during homeroom! Do you miss Hajime-kun and Chiaki-chan that much?"

"It's not that, but it is kinda weird not seeing them around."

"Well those two needed a time for a little honeymoon. Er, well, they say it's a vacation and they're not married but it's basically what it is!"

"You aren't jealous are you?"

Chisa sighed. "A little bit. I'm more impatient with waiting for our wedding day! Oh, Kyosuke..."

"You've been planning it for months, right?"

"Yes! It needs to be perfect. I've always wanted a spring wedding!"

The SHSL Hope Android tried to process why she would want something like that to be "perfect." Concluding that she wanted to treasure the memory, she gave off a campy smile in response.

"I'm sure it will."

Her words only encouraged the former SHSL Housekeeper to continue to gush over her fantasy. Ai looked over toward the rest of her new classmates that still remained in the classroom. Fuyuhiko and Peko were talking with each other while Mahiru was leaving the room with Hiyoko. Nagito was continuing to stare out the window in contemplative silence.

"Big sis!"

Her head turned to the shorter green-haired girl calling out to her.

"Towa-chan. You managed the find the classroom?"

"Well of course I did. I'm! Not! An! Idiot!" A sardonic smile came from the former Towa heiress. "Though I can't say the same for a lot of the students that I ran into."

"No need to be so cheeky, Monaca-chan. Besides, I have to keep an eye on you too!" A sweet smile spread on Chisa's face.

A fearful look spread on the green-haired teen's face. "No! Mon—I don't want to exercise outside!"

"Oh come on! Your wasting your looks if you just stay inside all the time! Even both of the Nanami sisters get sunlight."

"But I have to help big bro Komaeda with his plans!"

The two women looked over at the white-haired man. His eyes didn't even register their own looks as he continued to stare at the Tower of Hope. Off to the side of his peripheral vision, he could see Nekomaru and Akane exchanging blows outside. They both looked like they were in the prime of their lives. At least on the surface.

"How shameful. I even envy a fellow walking dead. But he truly does have talent. It's only fitting."

"Komaeda-kun." The artificial Nanami walked over and stood next to his desk. "You're involving Monaca-chan?"

"Ah. Not to worry, Nanami-san. No harm would come to her. After all, I've cared for her for so long."

"But what are you planning?"

Nagito gave her a soft smile. "That's nothing for you to worry about. You are hope. The entire class is hope...there's nothing left to prove with any of you. You all try your hardest despite what has happened."

He stood up from his seat slowly with Chisa and Ai both eyeing him as he started to walk toward the door.

"Hold on, Komaeda-kun!" Chisa ordered. "What are you trying to prove?!"

"One last thing before I am no longer myself." He walked out of the room while Monaca looked at both of them. She gave them one last look then followed the SHSL Lucky Student.

"Alright, I'm going to drag him back here and make him explain himself."

Ai shook her head in response. "His luck cycle is probably good right now. You wouldn't catch him."

A sigh escaped from the homeroom teacher's lips. "He's stubborn. No, he's worse than stubborn."

The android girl decided to take a long look at the tower herself. Construction looked to be fairly quick – though there were many businesses staking their futures on the building itself. It wasn't a surprise. She looked back at her teacher who continued to be looking out the door. She didn't have the heart to tell the adult that she already did a bit of her own investigation.

Nine total invitations for an unknown purpose. Ai hadn't figured out what exactly it was, but there was going to be a lot of machinery involved given Monaca's voluntary participation. She had started to track down who exactly got invited, but she noticed that none of their class was involved in any way. The survivors of Class 78, including the Despair Sisters, were not invited either. She had a few ideas, but she was no SHSL Detective. And she couldn't ask Hajime for any help right now either.

"What kind of hope are you trying to make out of this?" Chisa mumbled.

"There's supposed to be a high-profile party that is happening at the tower. Maybe...maybe it might be televised?"

"Komaeda-kun isn't the type to use brainwashing techniques. He would want people to reach hope through their own struggles. That much I can understand from that silly boy."

Ai nodded. "It might be a game of some kind..."

* * *

The venue was completely different when there wasn't a huge cheering crowd. Shuichi could easily see how it was meant to be a temporary fixture with how hastily put together the barriers separating the stage from the fans was. If it wasn't for the security team to dissuade any potential problem makers from hopping it, the entire thing would've easily fallen apart from chaos.

"Hey Saihara-kun! Ready for your first investigation?"

"Ah. Akamatsu-san." Shuichi turned toward her. "Well, I wouldn't say it's my first investigation."

"You know what I mean. C'mon!"

The SHSL Detective brought over a small suitcase along with him as they got onto the stage. It was blocked off with caution tape – he couldn't shake off the feeling how empowered the Alliance was, they essentially were serving as its own government agency while not really being left in check by the actual Japanese politicians.

He shook it off, not really wanting to think about politics as he was trying to work.

"Let's keep a look out for anything suspicious."

Kaede smirked. "Yeah! I'll let you know if I run into anything."

This wasn't going to be like the killing game. Instead of things being easy to find and not being able to advance without finding everything, this was real life. He had to make absolutely sure that he had enough evidence to prove Kokichi's innocence.

That was a funny thought. He was used to finding the culprit. But the inquiries had been mostly finding out that the accused were actually innocent. The SHSL Supreme Leader wasn't exactly a blackened during the killing game either. Shuichi began scanning over the area for anything out of place. Nothing right out of the bat – he would probably have to use what tools he brought over in order to take a closer look.

"Saihara-kun! Over here!"

The blue-haired detective walked over to Kaede who was standing at a wall.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a small breeze somewhere around here."

They were inside the backstage proper. He knew there was a weak wind that day, but he couldn't hear it like the SHSL Pianist could. Trusting her sense of hearing, he looked around until he saw a slightly crooked piece of the wooden wall. Taking out some gloves from his pocket, he started to yank at it to see if it really was loose. With a bit of force he managed to remove the plank of wood and set it aside.

"Akamatsu-san, could you stand where the opening is?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

As she stood in the gap that he made, he pulled out his cell phone and started to take a few pictures.

"H-Hey! You could've warned me. I might look like crap in those..."

"Sorry... but you could have gone through that opening, right?"

"Yeah. A little snug, but I could fit."

"Alright. Now I need to examine the scaffolding and the counterweight."

"Are you going to be okay going up there?"

"I won't be as fast as Harukawa-san, but I'll manage."

"I'll stay down here." Kaede smiled. "If you fall, I'll catch you."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen, then."

"I kinda do..."

Shuichi slowly made his way up onto the metal fittings high above the stage. Taking a deep breath, he started to dust the giant potentially fatal slab of iron along with the actual scaffolding. After taking pictures of what he found, he came back down to the stage. All-in-all the process took around 45 minutes. Kaede, however, was still fully awake by the time he came back down.

"Were you able to find what you needed?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think I have enough evidence to start to get to the truth of the case. Were you able to find anything else?"

"No, I wasn't. Didn't seem like anything else was out of place over here. Just some trash that wasn't picked up before they had to close everything off for an investigation."

"...what kind of trash?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow but pointed toward it. "Just some loose strings from what I'm guessing were costumes. Empty snack wrappers. Think I saw a beer can right up against the wall over there."

He gleaned over what looked to be a red string. "Thanks for looking anyway."

"No problem. Just glad to be able to help you out."

"The next step would be getting some witness testimony. Aside from Harukawa-san and Oma-kun, the only other person I'd ask is Maizono-san herself."

"Do you think she might've saw something?"

"She might have. It isn't like we'll be able to summon her during the inquiry itself."

"You got a point there. Alright, let's go."

"Are you sure you want to keep tagging along? I wouldn't want to keep you away from anything you need to do."

"C'mon, Saihara-kun. Of course I do. I mean, isn't it natural for a girl to be with the boy she likes?"

Shuichi turned completely red. He didn't have a hat to hide behind, so he looked away.

"So cute!"

"Akamatsu-san..."

"I don't know how more obvious I can get with you. I mean, I wanted to do it earlier, but there were too many people around." She started turning red herself. "It's hard enough confessing like this when we're by ourselves!"

He shook his head. "It's not like I'm dense. I was just—I didn't know what to say back. I wouldn't call myself the romantic type."

"You're just nervous. I think you'd be able to be a total Prince Charming if you tried."

"You really think so?"

"I've got a good feeling." The SHSL Pianist raised her fists as she was looking to pump him up. "You're the type to really give it your all once you shake it off."

"I feel a little lighter. Thanks."

"Hey! Don't avoid the question! Do...do you want to be together?"

The morose-faced boy bit his lip. After a few moments, he gave off a small close-lipped smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"T...Then let's do things that couples do." She reached for his hand. He started to sweat a little but gulped and reached for hers. They held hands with each other for an uncomfortable amount of time in complete silence. Eventually the blonde-haired girl broke it.

"Oh, oh man. This is harder t-than I thought. Movies make it look so easy..."

"Our hands are really sweaty."

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm so embarrassed..."

"Me too..."

Another moment of silence passed between them before they laughed softly.

* * *

Kyoko exited the holding cell containing the SHSL Supreme Leader. Mukuro was leaning back on a nearby wall and looked over at her.

"Finished?"

"Indeed. Though I imagine the answers that Saihara-kun get out of him will be different, given their relationship."

"Did he do it?"

Kyoko continued to walk, prompting the black-haired woman to walk alongside her.

"That's not my decision to make. My job is to make sure whether or not someone is a liability to the organization."

"You're talking about the inquiries, right?"

"Indeed. I suspect that a certain assassin let you know about those?"

"...yeah. She did. I guess she heard about it from either Saihara-kun or Akamatsu-san."

"I'll have to speak with them later about that."

The former SHSL Detective did not continue the line of conversation, prompting Mukuro to follow up with another question. "How come Naegi-kun is the one overseeing the trials? Why not you?"

"While I imagine I would be the bastion of impartiality in such matters, it's a simple answer. He insisted."

"He wanted to do that?"

"I believe he feels responsible for anything that happens. Though the inquiries weren't his idea in the first place."

"Whose were they?"

"Mine. Unlike Makoto-kun, I don't believe in unilateral forgiveness. Not without any proof of innocence or rehabilitation."

Mukuro ceased moving while Kyoko stopped and looked back at her.

"No need to give off that look. I acknowledge your effort, Ikusaba-san. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you here." The lilac-haired maiden paused for a bit before continuing. "That's not to say you are innocent. You definitely have done many nefarious deeds in your life even before the killing game."

"I'm not going to make excuses for what I've done. The proof is already there."

"Your own actions did cause some postmortem ramifications. Were you aware of a serial killer that went by Killer Killer?"

"I wasn't."

"...your _near complete genocide_ of an entire middle school spawned one of the most dangerous murderers in history. It was a stain on the Future Foundation that had to be hidden away from the public. Not to mention all the things that went on around it."

"I see."

After examining the former SHSL Soldier for a while, the Alliance head blinked a few times and then continued the conversation. "In some ways you are similar to your sister."

"How?"

"There are only a few things that truly interest you. The list of things may have expanded, but it's not a very exhaustive list. What I'm saying is that morality doesn't really seem to apply to you."

"Would you say a moral person would have done what I've done?"

"That's hard to say. The better question is what are your goals?"

"I only want to protect the people that I like. And I want to protect what Naegi-kun treasures the most."

"Ah. That explains why you were so readily willing to agree to doing this favor for me. The Alliance is a reflection of those things that you want to protect, after all." Kyoko started to walk as Mukuro continued to follow her. "Though it seems you've gotten fond of some of the people you were meant to observe."

"Is that a problem?"

"It doesn't seem to be. Make sure to keep it that way."

"Of course." Mukuro immediately followed up with a question. "I wanted to ask, Kirigiri-san, why is it that you have me here instead of someone more...qualified...like Hina-san?"

"An interesting question. While I'm not worried that someone like her would be more than capable of being a nuturing figure to lean on, those teenagers don't need that sort of guidance. It would only serve to patronize them for what they've gone through."

"Guidance isn't exactly what you're looking for in me, are you?"

"No. You are to make sure they don't do anything destructive to themselves or the organization. It's a simple task."

"You make it sound like I'm a glorified babysitter."

"You have experience with what happens when your quarry leads you by the nose. You wouldn't make the same mistake here, would you?"

"...no. I've already seen the cost of that."

"Good. Then I don't think I need to remind you, then."

The two women of the original Class 78 found themselves in front of Kyoko's office. The owner of said office looked straight at the former right-hand woman of SHSL Despair.

"Despite everything, I just wanted to say...thank you."

Mukuro's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Contrary to what your sister had conditioned to make you believe, you're more competent than you realize."

While the former SHSL Detective entered her office, the former mercenary just stood in complete disbelief and walked away – a little visibly shaken by what she just spoke about with someone she didn't expect it from.

* * *

Himiko was finally closing up the bar after a long, tiring day. She was happy that the place was getting more popular due to her fanciful efforts, but she definitely wanted to take a nap after all of it was over. Heading out the door and locking it behind her, she sighed and started to head for her assigned room in the building.

"Yumeno-san!"

A familiar, energetic voice called out as the SHSL Magician turned and saw someone she was trying to not run into while she was worn out.

"Nyeh... oh... hi, Chibashira."

"What's wrong? Do you need something? An energy drink? Maybe a massage? I'm not really sure how to do the second one, but if you need it I'll learn right away!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine. I just need to recharge my mana. And maybe eat a whole wagyu steak."

"Oh? Are you going out to eat?"

"Well, that was kind of the idea. Harumaki and Saihara are kinda busy, though..."

"Could I come along with you?"

"Ehh...well, sure. But will it just be us two?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I wasn't planning on a date."

"W-What?! A date? I wouldn't! Honest! We would just be hanging out, right?"

"I'm too tired to argue this. Sure."

A couple of footsteps approached them and Tenko moved to block them from Himiko. "Who's there?!"

"Sorry. We're not bad guys." Rantaro waved while Kirumi followed from behind. "I heard you two were about to go out to eat?"

"Yeah. Wanna come along?" The red-headed bartender gave off a tired smile to them both.

"I'd be honored." Kirumi replied. "Speaking of which, you did do well in the killing game."

"Nyeh...I was just lucky, I guess. It must've been the boon that I kept refreshing onto myself."

"Hehe. I suppose that's a way to look at it." Rantaro replied.

Tenko looked a little displeased with what developed, but she let it go. "Where are we gonna go eat anyway?"

Kirumi gave off a thoughtful expression. "You mentioned wanting some wagyu. I would be able to show us a suitable location."

"Oh yeah! Someone like you would definitely know where some good steak would be!" The realization re-energized the tired mage as she looked forward to the feast.

"Now I'm fired up! Thanks, Tojo-san!"

"I'd love to be of service."

While the four walked over to leave the scene Himiko noticed another unseen figure from the sides of her vision. In a moment, they were already gone. Already tired and not wanting to ruin her good mood, she ignored it.

* * *

**ANote**

"And so, like, she just didn't know when to stop. Hey! Nagisa-kun! Are you listening?"

"I have been, Kotoko-chan." Nagisa adjusted his messenger's bag as he was walking along with Kotoko. "You really shouldn't be getting into arguments like that. Komaru-nee would have to get called in if anything happens."

"Oh. I wouldn't do anything too bad to her. She's already ugly as hell already." The pink-haired girl adjusted her headband. "I might have to beat her up a bit if she doesn't stop, though."

"Look. Daimon gets into fights too often. I don't need you to be a problem too."

"Yeah, sure, whatever 'big bro' Nagisa."

"H-Hey!" He started to turn red with embarrassment and anger. "I'm just trying to watch out for you guys."

"Like always." She wrapped herself around his arm while he tensed up. "Come on! It wasn't adorbs the first time!"

"Sorry. You know I'm just not used to it."

"Then we'll just have to have you get used to it. Okay? Okay."

Nagisa held back his protests and sighed. "Alright. If you insist."

They both waved at one of their classmates that was passing by them in the hallway. "That's Hijirihara-senpai, right?" Kotoko asked.

"Yeah. He's a weird one. Really nice but really lazy."

"You don't think anything's off about him?"

"Mm... you mean like in a big sis Fukawa sort of way? No. But he'd have that potential."

"Potential? I wonder what he was like in our universe?"

"I have a feeling he might've been some sort of immoral killer." Nagisa exhaled as he gave it a thought.

"Definitely not adorbs." She looked down and saw a piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"I'm doing a favor."

"Huh? Oh, is that why we haven't run into Masaru-kun and Jataro-kun?"

"They'd run to blab off to big sis Komaru if they found out."

"Ohhh... are you doing a favor for The Servant?"

"...we owe him, too. As twisted as he was. We just treated him as some annoying servant even though he took care of all of our needs. Though it was Monaca-chan, mostly."

"You're probably right. He was really creepy though."

"That's besides the point."

They both arrived at the gymnasium where they had an assembly earlier during the day where professionals were arriving to talk about their professions and "the needs of the nation." There was, afterward, a small job fair where high school students would be able to learn (and potentially be recruited) about them. Two large, burly men were talking with each other after many of the other adults had left. One was an imposing figure with a bull for a mask, while another was an afro-haired man with a silly-looking face. They turned to face the two youths.

"Ah! Greetings, young ones! The fair is over, but I'd be willing to speak with you both more about our professions! Though wrestling is dangerous, it is still an honorable and worthwhile—"

"Gozu-san." A totally mismatched voice from the other man came out. "I don't think they're here for that. A couple of nuts come from the sea, right?"

"Whaaaat?" Kotoko looked at Daisaku Bandai with a completely confused expression. "Is he okay? And why's his voice like that?"

"They're my own personal sayings. They don't mean anything."

"Don't be rude. I apologize for her. I actually came by to give you a message from an acquaintance."

Great Gozu crossed his arms. "Hmmm? Suspicious. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't know what's written here, but it was addressed to you both." Nagisa explained.

Nagisa handed over the fancy letter to Great Gozu, who opened it carefully and read it. After a while, he showed it off to Daisaku who then read it as well.

"You are acquaintances with that man?" Gozu was still defensive. "I understand that I am famous from my work, but why invite Bandai-san?"

"I wouldn't know, Gozu-san." Nagisa sighed. "You'd have to ask Komaeda-san about that."

"I believe I will. If he intends to bring my friend into some sort of danger, then I will be his opponent!"

"...right. Good luck with that."

Nagisa and Kotoko left the building with confused expressions on their face.

"What's the Servant plan to do with them, Nagisa-kun?"

"I don't know. And honestly, that's not our worry right now."


	36. Return of Afterglow

The snow was as bad as the supernatural storm back on Jabberwock Island. Visibility was poor and the winds were forcing him to dig in his heels. Hajime wasn't entirely sure why bad weather was following him around, especially since this time he was on a trip specifically between him and Chiaki. They had long left the bus station and were standing right at the base of Mt. Fuji. The frozen ground beneath them was the only sound they both heard for a good, long while.

"You sure you wanted to climb this right now? We could've waited until Spring."

Chiaki shook her head. "I just felt like I had to do it right now. Before Naegi-san and the others fix everything."

"...just to see all the damage that happened?"

"Not just that, Hajime-kun." The SHSL Gamer adjusted her goggles over her cute cat beanie. "I died, remember? There were so many things I never got to do."

"Like climbing one of the highest mountains in the world during one of the most dangerous times to do so?"

"Even so, I still feel safe with you."

The former reserve course student almost choked on his words. "Ah, I...I see."

"Besides, have you ever snowboarded? I remember you seemed to like the rocking back and forth of the ocean before."

"Technically I have but..."

"Then why not try this outside of the Neo World Program? Kinda reminds me of Snowboard Lads."

"I can't really come up for another reason than it being potentially boring. I guess I'll try it."

She gave off a close-lipped smile. "There you go. Not so hard, is it?"

"Harder than you'd think."

"You're trying though. That's what's important." She started to pout. "Though I can't really feel your hand through my gloves right now."

"I don't think you'd even really feel it through this cold."

"Then how about this?"

Hajime looked over as Chiaki tilted up her face at him and pursed her lips together. He sighed a little and gave her a small kiss on the lips. They parted quickly and he chuckled.

"I did feel that, yeah."

"Still really warm. Like the sun! Or a nice bowl of ramen after a long day of item farming during a rainstorm."

"Speaking of which, there are a lot of ramen places in town. You wanted to try them?"

"Yep! I've never been out here but I've heard the food in Fujiyoshida. We could even go to a bar if we wanted."

"Oh, yeah, we're technically over 20." The brown-haired man looked a little nervous. "Not a big fan of beer, though."

"I wouldn't know."

"Right... you've mostly been playing the part of high school student ever since we got back."

"It's not fair." She pouted again. "You get to go out and have fun with everyone else."

Some sweat formed underneath Hajime's own brow beneath his own goggles. "What? Most of you guys are still technically students too. Oh, wait, I just realized another reason for this trip."

"It took you awhile. I guess you really weren't thinking about why I'd want to bring you here all by yourself. With me. Alone."

"Just felt natural to me. I try not to overthink things, lest I provoke my long-haired self."

"I'll take that as you really liking to be around me, Hajime-kun."

"Obviously."

"I really like how relaxed you've gotten. It makes me forget my worries sometimes."

He gave her a long gaze as she looked forward at the mountain before them. "It's just become easier to say what I want now."

"You've really over-leveled yourself. And not just from all those talents. I just hope I can catch up."

"...I think you can."

"Hey hey. You put too many points in your charisma stat. Now I'm feeling like I've been given the float status."

A relaxed chuckle came out of his mouth as she gave another smile back. He finally smiled back and they looked at each other for a few more moments.

"Got an idea of how you're gonna climb this thing?"

"Not really. But I'm not scared of it."

"...this is going to be a long climb, isn't it?"

"It doesn't really compare to how long I've waited for you."

"You have a point." Hajime stepped forward as Chiaki looked at him from behind. "You spent years and years trying to help everyone you could. I saw it myself out there. People who should be long dead walking around alive as if nothing ever happened to them."

"Exactly. If I can pull that off, I can reach the top!"

The two stood and watched the snowy mountain from where they were.

* * *

"Another inquiry, Kyoko-chan?" Makoto walked over to the Alliance head's desk. "What happened?"

"You'll find out soon enough. It was one of your recommended recruits this time."

"I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding."

"...we'll see, Makoto-kun."

"It's not like you to stress over this."

"What do you mean? The future of our organization could be at stake here."

"Didn't you do your own interrogation? I'm sure you already know the answer by now."

"I'm not infallible." Kyoko held the side of her face with a small blush. "But it's always nice to hear you praise me so."

"What's wrong?"

"...I suppose hiding anything from you now is foolish. I was reminded by Saihara-kun's fervor about the past."

"His fervor?"

"Yes. He truly believes in his colleague. Not to say his position is completely without foundation, but his actions do remind me of my younger self."

"Sorry, but I don't completely buy that either."

She held her hand in front of her mouth in a gasp for the first time in a long while.

"Maybe you're both detectives, but you two are still fundamentally different people."

"Hmhm. Seems you continue to get sharper."

"Please. What's going on with you?"

"...if you truly must know, I started to remember an old friend."

"Yui Samidare?"

"The list isn't very exhaustive, is it?"

"It had something to do with your hands, right?"

"I wasn't exactly making that a secret. But yes." She looked at her hands again. "I'm surprised. I've long known that my past has been serialized as a novel series. You've never read it?"

"It's tempting." Makoto replied. "But I'd rather hear it from you."

A small smile formed from the corner of her lips. "I see. Thank you."

The snow was calmly falling outside as they both stood by and looked out the window.

"I keep thinking about it over and over and you're quite amazing. Despite your humbleness."

"Huh?" He looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"By every metric, things shouldn't have worked out as well as they have. It's almost unbelievable." She turned to him. "I suppose I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Why? You helped, too."

"I know I did, but my scars are a reminder that not everyone gets a happy ending."

Makoto swallowed his words and continued to listen.

"It was a failure on my part. And something I had to live with for the rest of my life." She paused for a few moments as she took off her gloves and examined her scars. "It wasn't my own skin that was scarred. My spirit was, too."

"But you're better now. You've come a long way."

"...yes, that is true." Her purple eyes locked onto the brown-haired man a small distance away. "You know, she was as reckless as you are. With a strong sense of justice. We weren't related but she was a big sister to me."

"You, uh, aren't about to tell me that I'm like a brother to you, right?"

"Never."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed now."

"Hehe." A blush came from a smug-looking Kyoko. "Still easy to read, Mr. Open Book."

"I guess you were a lot more sassy when you were younger."

"You wanted me to tap back into my nature. Are you regretting that decision?"

"Not at all. It's kind of nice."

"Stop." An unamused detective looks straight at him. "You don't make this easy on me."

"Sorry."

"You can be a little thoughtless. Aren't you already in a relationship? How shameless."

A worn sigh came out of his lips. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Hmhmhm. I suppose it's my turn to apologize." She looked back out to the falling snow. "It does feel nice for me, too."

"I'm just glad you're okay again. Don't be sorry about it."

"The saying that time heals all wounds does have some merit. But to say that it healed every single one would be a lie." She placed her scarred right hand up against the icy cold window. "Yui-nee-san was irreplaceable. Just like Makoto-kun is. I'm just glad I got to save you."

"Hey."

She turned over to the smiling young man next to her, who held out his own hand. His pinky was extended out to her. Smiling back, she locked her bare pinky finger with his in another wordless promise.

* * *

Shuichi and Kaede were waiting inside the newly-finished inquisition room, looking eerily similar to an official legal courtroom. From what they both overheard from people, apparently a "group of rowdy youths" worked tirelessly the past few weeks in order to finish up projects all over headquarters. Makoto, once again, took the position of "judge" – or officially, the witness official of the entire proceedings. The silence was interrupted as Mukuro came in with the person of the hour: Kokichi Oma.

"Is Harukawa-san not joining us?" Makoto asked.

Mukuro shook her head. "There would be too many problems if she did. I will be here in her stead."

"I understand. Is Oma-kun ready for the inquiry?"

A smug grin came from the short purple-haired boy. "Oh, I'm ready. Let's see how much of a farce this is."

"A shame that you feel that way. Investigator Saihara, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Naegi-san." His eyes locked with the SHSL Supreme Leader's. "We'll get to the truth of this case. Manipulations by Oma-kun notwithstanding."

"I'm curious to what you've found out, Saihara-chan!"

"We need your official statement about the incident, first. Your testimony please."

"Okay, okay. But only because you asked so sweetly." Kokichi placed his finger right on his lips. "You'd better listen closely. I can only repeat this so many times."

Shuichi and Kaede both nodded in response.

"Well, I clearly didn't actually need to go use the restroom. I figured the concert could be more fun if there was some flashy additions to the show. Namely, a pancake-flat idol! So I snuck backstage, managed to get past the guards, and started making my way on top of the scaffolding! I could've done it too, if you and that annoying assassin weren't in my way in the first place!"

"Are you confessing that you intended to harm Maizono-san, Oma-kun?" Makoto asked.

"I figured I'd make it more straightforward for you. A guy like you has to be busy with your little lady friend, right?"

The brown-haired man's eyes widened. "How do you know...?"

"Nishishishi. I have my ways."

"This definitely isn't good, Saihara-kun." Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's flat out trying to get himself punished! Why?!"

The SHSL Detective started to think to himself. He knew that the purple-haired brat was very fond of making games out of everything. But he also knew there would be some sort of ulterior motive attached to his twisted way of operating. For now, he needed to completely debunk his bogus confession in order to learn what truly happened.

"I really don't have much choice here, do I?" Shuichi pointed straight at the soda-loving youth. "Hold it! Were you acting alone?"

"Of course I was. Others would get in the way, you know. I mean, I have used someone before. But that didn't work out as well as it should've, didn't it?"

"Then your testimony doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

He pointed to a projector with a blown-up picture of one of his pieces of evidence that he gathered days prior. It was a picture of the scaffolding with footprints appearing through the dust.

"As you can see here, there are actually four sets of footprints. But there were only three people that I can personally vouch that I saw up there at the time. How do you explain this?"

"Clearly another party was there before I put my dastardly scheme into action! Did you think you could discredit me that easily?"

"Not so fast!" Another image showed up on the projector, showing the counterweight that was to be the supposed murder weapon. "You never touched this, did you? I wasn't able to find your fingerprints."

Kokichi's face darkened for a moment, his eyes becoming hidden from view. "Upupupupupu..."

"What's so funny?!" Kaede yelled.

"It's just so...I'm about to cringe so hard right now! Your lies are still soooo bad, Saihara-chan!" He glanced over at his hand absentmindedly. "And still as underhanded as ever. You really know how to get to a boy's heart, don't you?"

"He's still as dangerous as he was in the killing game. Guess he's really fully embraced his new personality."

"No, I think you're getting to him."

"What do you mean, Akamatsu-san?"

"Well, he styles himself a liar right? But just for a moment, I was able to hear his breathing. It wasn't normal."

"So he's really hiding something."

"That much was obvious! Come on, even I noticed that."

"Yes, but who exactly is he hiding something from?"

"Huh?"

"We can't get through to him normally. I'll need your help."

Kaede smirked and clenched her fist. "Okay! I'll show you what I can do, Saihara-kun!"

"You two really are something. It's really kinda annoying. I wanna release this footage to the public!"

"I'm afraid there's no cameras running this time, Oma-kun." Makoto clarified. "That would be a violation of privacy."

"Boo. How boring."

"Enough stalling!" Kaede slammed the desk with an open palm. "It's time you came clean. What were you actually doing up there?"

"I'm insulted. Did you get bored with me, Saihara-chan? I promise I'll keep it interesting!" Crocodile tears started flowing from Kokichi's eyes. "Waaahhh! He hates me so much right now!"

Shuichi sighed. "The only thing I hate is your inability to try and be honest for an extended amount of time. With us and with yourself."

"But that's my whole schtick! To hating lying is to hate me." The tears stopped flowing on an unspoken command. "Or are you going to be lying to yourself, too?"

"Don't try to twist this. You aren't going to be manipulating us anymore!"

"Ohoho! So that's the truth!"

Kaede gave a long look at her partner.

_...I see. That's why you've left this up to me._

"Let's focus." She clenched her other fist and hit her open palm in her opposite hand. "Even if you did actually touch the weight, that still doesn't fully presume your guilt."

"Really? Akamatsu-chan...you're sounding like a real idiot right now."

"Don't interrupt me!" Kaede gave a glare and then continued. "There's still the question of the other person that was up there before Saihara-kun and Harukawa-san entered the scene. How are you going to explain that?"

"Simple. I was lying before. I am a known liar. Come on!"

"No! You were telling the truth before. I know it."

"Do you really?"

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Then here's the truth!" A huge malevolent grin spread across the SHSL Supreme Leader's face. "I did work with someone that night. I had to sneak through to the top of the stage somehow, right? So I made connections with someone in the security detail right under Harukawa-chan's nose. I got let in and was able to make my way up where they set that counterweight for me to use! It was the perfect plan!"

"Hey, Oma-kun. Did you know that you pause a little bit whenever you have to think up a new lie?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Everything. Like how when guys who compliment my performance but have their eyes glued straight to my chest. Or when other girls would try to hide their smirks when saying nice things about my looks. It may not be evidence you'd be able to bring to a court of law, but this isn't one! This isn't even a class trial!"

"Ngh! You!" Kokichi turned straight to Shuichi. "More underhanded tactics? I'm actually impressed now, Saihara-chan!"

"You're always prepared for a showdown with me. But you hadn't seen Akamatsu-san in action for a while."

Kaede cut in. "And this is the piece of evidence that will seal it!"

The picture of the loose wall appeared in high definition with the SHSL Pianist herself standing in the space.

"If you had planned this all from that start, you wouldn't have needed the help. You would've known about this loose part of the wall already. There was no need for an accomplice that could mess up your plan."

"Hah! Not bad."

"I think we've been able to show that there's enough doubt that Oma-kun's confession doesn't make sense."

"Agreed." Makoto nodded. "Are you prepared to reveal to us the truth?"

"The truth?! Would it even have any weight from a liar like me?"

"Then I will explain what most likely happened. I expected that we wouldn't get much help from the accused."

"Go ahead then, Saihara-san."

Clearing his throat, he began to detail what he believed happened that night. "Kokichi Oma noticed something long before we did. Excusing himself to use the restroom, he decided to investigate on his own. Noticing the mysterious fourth person entering from the side of the wall, he managed to go through the same way and tracked them to the top of the scaffolding."

"Oh, I see." Kaede continued. "Then when he arrived, the other person was shocked. Running away, Oma-kun was left with the cartoonish counterweight and was found by both Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa. Not having enough time to really explain himself and looking like the culprit, he decided to go with the flow."

"The question is... who was the person you saw up there?"

Makoto glanced over while Mukuro was continuing her stone faced sentry over the accused.

"Nishishishi! I don't have to tell you, do I? I've been cleared of all charges, right?"

"You would be correct. But why wouldn't you want to share that information?" The former SHSL Hope asked.

"I wouldn't want to besmirch anyone on the record. And would that information even be reliable? I could say it was anyone else!"

"Why you...!" Kaede was at the limit of her patience. Shuichi just shook his head.

"I guess this inquiry is completed then. Thank you all for your time." The brown-haired judge stood up from his desk and proceeded to walk to the back office. "Ikusaba-san, please escort them out."

The black haired woman nodded as the rest of them exited the chamber. Standing before all three of the youths, she looked over at Kokichi. "For someone exonerated, you don't look very happy."

"Because Saihara-chan ruined my game again. Ugh. You always do this. It's such a drag. But I could never hate you for it!" He placed his hands behind his head. "It's somehow always more fun with you around."

"You really are a twisted brat." Kaede groaned. "I don't even understand why making people angry is so appealing to you."

"Maybe you were able to have your fun. But you're right. We didn't get to play the game your way this time."

"Hmmm... maybe I'm slipping. Aw, too bad! But since you decided to make it even better than I imagined, I'll let you in one a little secret."

Shuichi blinked a few times as Kokichi grinned. He walked over to the investigator's side and leaned on him. Tip toeing to his right ear, he whispered something that the ladies couldn't hear.

* * *

Maki finally changed out of her Alliance-issued uniform and into something more comfortable for her, very similar to her outfit back in the famous V3 Killing Game. She looked like she was in a hurry, quickly dashing through halls of the official dormitory assigned to the group. Finally reaching the last staircase, she opened the door to the roof and looked over. The moon was a waxing crescent and Kaito was sitting on the ground still in the uniform.

"Harumaki! Couldn't sleep either?"

"Something like that." The red-eyed assassin walked closer and stood next to where the SHSL Astronaut was sitting. "I'd thought I'd be able to find you here."

"Yeah? Were you tracking me?"

"No. Ikusaba said she would see you sneak up here during your breaks."

"Hah. Got me." He rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy grin. "How's, uh, work?"

"Not as bloody as I thought it would be. But... it's not enjoyable work."

"Just like I thought."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you don't like kids, but you're way too nice to be a full-blown killer. My gut was right!"

She puffed her cheeks out and started playing with one of her enormously long twin tails. "I'm not nice."

"I saw you give some good life advice to Saihara during the game. Don't know where it came from, but I was pretty impressed. Good job!"

"...thanks." She stopped playing with her hair. "You were able to reach out to me. The one that came in before our minds got messed with."

"Don't think mine was messed with too much. I don't feel that much different than before."

"We can't all be that lucky. Or unlucky."

"Heh, well... things didn't turn out too great for me. I tried being a big star and, well, a lot of people outshone me if the fan rankings are any indication. Kind of a downer."

"I wasn't ranked too highly either."

"Really?" Kaito was shocked. "But you're pretty awesome. Bah! The audience has no taste."

Maki blushed as red as her outfit. "I hear you'll be going to space soon."

"Yeah. I wonder why they're pushing a space program so hard? Not too complain too much. I get to be on the news and everything! They told me they're even gonna livestream it."

"Wouldn't know. But... that means you'll be gone again."

"Hey. I'm not gonna kick the bucket in there this time. Believe it." Kaito looked over at Maki for a few silent moments. "Couldn't forgive myself if I let you cry again."

"Y-You...!"

"What? Why're you glaring at me so hard?!"

"Do you want to die?"

"No! I just said I didn't!"

"...sorry. A bad habit I'm trying to get rid of."

Kaito sighed in relief. "Guess we both got a lot of bad to try and get rid of. Thought I'd finally be happy now that I've got my chance. I mean, I may not have saved anyone, but I'd be a national hero."

"That's a lie."

"Huh?!"

"You saved me, Momota."

"It may not be as grand as what I'm hoping for but... that makes me really happy." The luminary of the stars looked away with a small pout. "How'd I do that? Didn't I just make you cry?"

"I remembered who I really was."

"...I think I like this Harumaki."

"Don't push it. But thank you."

"When I get back, I wanna ask you something."

"You do know people who are about to die say stuff like that." Maki glared. "Don't."

"Hehe. Sorry. But..."

"I'll wait for you."

Kaito was speechless. "For a guy like me?"

"Especially for a guy like you. You better come back."

He gave a thumbs up to her with his trademark fearless smile. "I will! I'm done lying!"

The two looked up at the night sky while clouds rolled by, covering the moon every-so-often.

* * *

"Ugh... the heck happened?" Leon's eyes blinked several times as he stood up. He rubbed the sides of his neck and found metal collar around it. "W-What the?!"

As he frantically tried to remove it, he noticed he was in a concrete room with bars blocking the only exit. Celestia was still unconscious on the floor next to him. Groaning from not being able to remove the invasive accessory from his body, he started to shake his cellmate to help her regain consciousness.

"Mmm...hm?! Unhand me you brute!"

A slap echoed throughout the place as the redhead held his cheek. "Hey! I was waking you up."

"A likely story. Have you become so desperate to do something like this to me? And here I had imagined you would try first on Maizono-san."

"Whoa?! Just what kinda image you got of me inside your head?" The SHSL Baseball Player let her go and looked out the bars. He noticed three other rooms from what he could see, as well as a metal door on the far end of the corridor. The lights were blinding.

"Just how the hell did this happen? First we were at some swanky rich person party and then now we're in jail!"

"I highly doubt this is a jail." The SHSL Gambler dusted off her skirt as she stood up. "But we were clearly drugged somehow. And now we have these strange things around our necks. Our lives, of course, are in danger."

"How the hell are you so calm?!"

"You must adapt. Otherwise you will die."

Noises were starting to come from the other cells. Miu and Keebo found themselves staring outside of their cell, while Great Gozu was trying to break through the bars with his bare hands. There was another person in the last cell, one with long blue hair and a five o'clock shadow. Before the former SHSL Wrestler could break through the bars, a large plasma screen appeared from the ceiling and lowered itself, blocking the metal door to the outside.

"Upupupupu."

Miu yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me? That shitty bear? Again?!"

As if to answer her question to erase all doubt, Monokuma made an appearance on the screen.

"Well howdy everyone! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monokuma! And welcome to your new home. Ahahahahahaha!"

"Screw that! Let us out, now!" Leon yelled.

"I'm a fair bear, so I think I'll give you the chance to do that now."

Great Gozu crossed his arms. "You shitty fiend! You think we'd believe you after you've had the nerve to kidnap all of us?"

"Life can be unfair sometimes, don't you think?" The two-shaded bear asked. "But luck's pretty important. So let's try the most simple of games... a coin flip!"

The gothic lolita did not look impressed. "I highly doubt you'll be giving us a fair chance."

"I truly am!" Monokuma showed both sides of the monocoin. "Heads and I win, tails and I lose! Unless you'd just like to skip straight to what I've prepared for you?"

"Hey." The last man stood at the bars, alone. "We probably should take the bet. Might as well try, or die like animals in here."

"Die?!" Daisuke Bandai squeaked. The others, aside from Great Gozu, were shocked at how much his voice didn't match.

"Tch. Old guy's got a point." Leon answered. "Let's take the bet."

"Excellent! I always knew you'd be a good sport, Leon Kuwata." Monokuma flipped the coin for all to see. The camera focused exclusively on it as it fell and landed on a carpeted floor. To no one's surprise, it ended up landing on heads.

"Dammit! I knew you'd cheat!" Miu accused. "That bear's gonna give me a breakdown!"

"Iruma-san." Keebo interrupted in his emotionless voice. "I could see no tampering on video. We lost."

"Didn't I ask you all earlier? Life can be so unfair sometimes, right? Well... looks like my preparations won't be in vain! Night, night everyone!"

"Wait, what—" Before the mysterious seventh man could finish his sentence, everyone fell limp onto the floor. The last thing any of them heard was the laughing coming from the bear.

On the other side of the monitor, Monokuma started to walk away while Nagito was seated and looking on. Monaca entered the room where he was sitting, while Monokuma walked out of the door she came in through from.

"There you go, big bro. Happy now?"

Nagito shook his head. "This was only the start. We'll have to see if they really have what it takes."

"Is hope really that important for you?" Monaca glanced with boredom out the window of the office. The moon was completely covered by the clouds, hiding what appeared to be a full one. "Seems like a waste of time for me."

"Perhaps I couldn't get through to you. But I believe hope can come from the truly despicable."

"Even him?"

"Yes, even him."

Monaca shrugged. "Well, at least I get to screw with him more now. Not like I haven't before with his arm."

"You mustn't do anything too rash. He's still needed."

"Oh? But what if he decides to try and break the rules?"

"Then he'll be punished. Like anyone else."

"Hehe. Monaca hopes that he will, then."

* * *

**ANote**

It was a while since Himiko saw her friends. Shuichi was bogged down with a few investigations, Maki was busy on the field and even Tenko was busy having to train recruits in Neo-Akido. The night was dying down and it was getting close to closing time. She was looking forward to watching her soap operas and having a nice, comfy sleep. Someone entered the bar and she immediately looked.

"N-Nyeh?!"

Tsumugi walked in calmly and took a seat at the counter.

"You? What are you doing here? I should banish you with my magic! Or at least call the cops."

"I'm not going to stop you. Though I think I know why you won't."

Himiko broke eye contact with her and kept looking away.

"You're curious, aren't you? About why I wrote things the way they did?"

"Did you pity me that much, Shirogane? People say I was a useless survivor. I heard you only had me stay alive because it would be too dark otherwise."

"Heavens no! By the way, could you make me a drink?"

"I don't serve minors."

"I want to see you make a drink. That's all."

The SHSL Magician gulped and began to make a spirit with the SHSL Cosplayer watching intently. The redhead's skill in sleight-of-hand finally translated well as she expertly created an amazing looking cocktail. She looked deathly serious as she finished her preparations and presented it to her.

"...just as I thought. I don't even need to drink it to know that it would be thought-provokingly good."

"How would you know?"

"I used to be a bartender myself."

Himiko had a blank stare as she looked straight at the blue-haired enigma. Tsumugi stood up and smiled.

"Saihara-kun does have a special place in my heart, but you were always one of my favorites Yumeno-san. That's the reason. There's no long-term scheme or big-brained plan involved. We had a common thing between us and I knew we would get along with our interests. It must be plain to see now."

"Now I'm kinda disappointed."

"There's no reason to be. After all, you do have a magical ability."

"Nyeh?! What do you mean?"

"The ability to serve the 'Glass of the Gods."

Himiko looked more confused than she did at first.

"Hmhm. Well, I should be going. Thank you for the drink, Yumeno-san."

The former mastermind left as soon as she arrived, leaving the drink on the counter.


	37. Re-Birth

Atop a hill with the chilly winter air lingering around them, Junko was sitting below a bare cherry blossom tree. On top of her thighs was a familiar former protagonist's head, his eyes closed and laying on the cool snow-free ground. Her hands were placed right over his head. She started to move one hand toward his neck, but slowly slid it back where it was prior. Her eyes never moved away from looking at him for one single moment. She didn't even blink.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked up back at her. They looked at each other for what felt like minutes. Her eyes suddenly darted to the side and she moved, dropping Makoto's head onto the ground with a dull thud. He held his head while wincing in slight pain and tried to look over where Junko was looking.

"Great. The fun police is here." The former SHSL Despair rolled her eyes and pouted. She crossed her arms and looked with a pissed off stare straight at Kyoko, who just arrived at the scene.

Makoto stumbled as he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?"

"I'd normally apologize for intruding, but considering who you're spending time with..."

"Get bent, Kirigiri!"

A smug smile formed on the former SHSL Detective's lips. "In any case... it seems the situation has deteriorated in a short time, Makoto-kun."

"What happened?"

"Several high-profile figures went missing during the opening of Komaeda-san's Tower of Hope. I don't necessarily need to investigate to find out who's responsible for it."

"Hah! You were paying all your attention to me while the other crazy idiot decided to finally do something? I'm disappointed." Junko taunted.

"Seems that Hinata-san was far more softhearted than I realized. I suppose I know who to blame for that."

Makoto nervously scratched the side of his face while smiling awkwardly. "So, what do we do now?"

"Togami-kun is handling it. I'm here on a whole different matter, actually requiring my talent."

Junko's smile curved as if she became a cat. "Ohh? Never thought Kyoko Kiwigiwi could be such a diva!"

"It would be nonsense to allocate personnel where it isn't needed." Her face became stone cold serious as she looked straight at her strawberry blonde counterpart. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I didn't actually come here to interrupt your little moment. What I was searching for was around here."

"Oh?" Makoto replied before Junko could snidely retort. "What are you looking for?"

The lavender-haired maiden looked over at a watch. "Alter Ego led me to this place. It seems the anomalies aren't completely gone yet."

"Are you saying those Monomachines could show up again?" Makoto asked.

"It's a possibility. But I'd like to take a look at them myself before drawing any baseless conclusions."

"Where is it?"

Kyoko pointed straight at the tree they were relaxing under.

"This tree? There doesn't seem anything wrong with it."

"Alter Ego." Kyoko commanded. "Where exactly is the anomaly?"

"Get closer to it please, Kirigiri-san."

The couple watched her approach the slumbering tree and saw her examining it closely, using her hand to brush against the bark. As she looked like she was tracing the outside of the wood, she suddenly punched against the bark and revealed a hollow part, leaving an uneven shaped hole where she struck. Makoto was visibly impressed.

Kyoko peered into what could only be described as the mysterious abyss for a short while until she turned to them both. "Look here."

The two approached her and looked themselves into the hole. There was a large amber slab smack dab in the middle of the tree, shining from the sun behind them. It was a strange sight, as it was reflective enough to resemble a mirror. As all three of them looked longer, it looked like something was appearing right on it as if it were a moving painting. What was even more shocking was that they could hear it. It looked like Makoto and Kyoko, but in an office somewhere. They were both dressed as they remembered from back during the opening of the New Hope Peak's Academy.

"Hah! Kirigiri got a little fatter! And you still look like you're barely out of your teens, darling."

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "What is this?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we're looking at ourselves from our universe. Or some place similar." Kyoko replied.

"Did you hear something?" The Makoto in the amber asked.

"It might be your imagination." The older Kyoko answered. "Are you that nervous about fatherhood?"

"To tell you the truth, yes."

"I'd never think I'd see the day where the SHSL Hope was scared of something so trivial compared to everything he's gone through. You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" There was a bit of an edge in the amber Kyoko's voice.

"No, not that. I mean... I just wanna be a good dad, y'know? Being watched by the world is one thing, but raising a kid is another."

"Hmhm. I see. I should've known. Perhaps she will have your talent? She seems blessed."

"Really? You think she'd be lucky? Honestly, she'd probably take more after you."

"That is troubling, then. I wouldn't want her to grow up like I have."

Junko reached out for the image and went to touch the amber. The image disappeared and the amber shattered as she finally made contact with the natural jewel.

"Whoa, hey! What gives?!"

"Why were you even reaching out to them?"

Junko grinned. "I wanted to mess with them, of course! In such a serious discussion about their future little girl and then they see a long dead enemy come out of nowhere! Upupupupu!"

"...seems they've been spared from you." Kyoko retorted. "I suppose I could count that as a minor victory."

"The other me there probably heard us a bit. That does answer something that was bothering me for a while." Makoto held his chin in thought. "If we didn't stop that storm, there might've been like a permanent bridge between this place and where we came from. Along with where those weird Monobeasts came from, too."

"It would've been far more chaotic. Imagine having to deal with dopplegangers of yourself. You couldn't even guarantee that they would even act the same way as you would. Being framed for crimes, for example, would have definitely been an issue."

"Sounds way more exciting than this slice-of-life we've been having so far! Why not just let it happen."

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then we'll definitely not let it happen. Are there anymore, Alter Ego?"

"There are several places where I suspect some could be, Naegi-kun."

"Then let's find them."

"Sounds like a date!" Junko wrapped her arm around Makoto's. "I kinda wanna see what screwed up alternate universes there are!"

"...I suppose we're in agreement, then." Kyoko started moving ahead while Junko dragged along her lover.

* * *

The prisoners of a twisted game of finding hope found themselves waking up in the middle of what appeared to be a foyer. Keebo found himself waking up before the others did. It looked very pristine as if a crowd of Kirumi Tojos had already stormed through the place with fervor. Looking over, there was a sleeping Miu Iruma laying right next to him. He bent over and shook her by the arm. He heard her stirring but she refused to open her eyes. In response, he only shook her with greater force causing her to scream.

"Hey! Fuck, can't you take a hint?"

"A hint?"

"Be a man and grab me by somewhere else, why don'tcha?"

"Are you referring to your shoulder?"

"No, idiot! My tits!"

"I suppose you'd wake up quickly from that."

"Hell yeah I would. Then I'd know you'd be interested."

Keebo, finally realizing what she meant, only stared silently at her.

"H-Hey. Say something, Keebo!"

"I don't think this is the time or place for such a thing."

"Bullshit. Hope one day you'll grow a pair."

Their little spat aroused the rest of the participants. Leon held his head and shook it a bit.

"Damn. I must've been on something. Did I just hear all that right?"

"Hm. Perhaps you may have found your soulmate, Kuwata-kun." Celestia placed her hands on her lips.

"She kinda scares me to be honest."

"Fuck you!" Miu yelled back and showed two middle fingers at the SHSL Baseball Player. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to sweat a little bit.

"To think there's a type of woman that even Leon Kuwata would not touch. How intriguing."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Ludenberg." He sighed. "Everyone okay?"

Daisuku nodded while sweating all over his forehead. Great Gozu clenched his fist but nodded. The rest of them looked to the mysterious seventh person. He had a five o'clock shadow at this point instead of just stubble and his eyes were darting around.

"I am quite familiar with the rest of the esteemed guests here, except for you. Praytell, who are you?" The SHSL Gambler asked with a bit of a snide tone. It wasn't lost on the adult.

"Hmph. You'd do well to hang onto that fame of yours. It can always be lost. Towa. Haiji Towa is my name."

"I recognize the surname, but Towa City was destroyed in a terrible disaster wasn't it?"

"Is that what it is to everyone here? Heh." The former male Towa heir laughed bitterly. "You don't even know the half of it."

Leon crossed his arms. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I saw it happen on the news."

"Are you sure you did? Tch. I guess that makes sense. Though I can't fully comprehend what's going on here. You all should be..."

The conversation was instantly interrupted by the appearance of the headmaster of despair itself, Monokuma. The much taller humans looked down at him with mixed emotions, some paralyzed with fear, others with a pissed off look, and Keebo looked uninterested completely.

"Ahahahaha! About time you woke up, sleepyheads! You've all been out for a good eight hours. But I guess that means you all got a good night's sleep. I'm so nice sometimes. No thanks are necessary."

"Why you little... that little brat is involved with this, isn't she?" Haiji stepped forward toward the small bear robot. "You aren't as big as the ones I'm used to dealing with. My right arm might be permanently crippled, but I'm still enough to beat the crap out of you!"

He kicked the lone Monokuma into the wall and starting walking toward him. The others looked at him with curious eyes to see where this was going. Monokuma flopped right back up as the elder Towa was walking toward him.

"Now now. Don't you remember? People who hurt Monokuma get punished."

Haiji's bravado suddenly completely dissipated and he stopped dead cold in his tracks. "D-Damn it! I wanted nothing to do with this Hope and Despair business! Not anymore! Leave me alone!"

"Too bad, so sad. Upupupupu. It's punishment tiiiiiiiiiime!"

"Stop!" Haiji immediately clutched the ring around his neck as he started to desperately try to rip it off with one hand.

"Oh nonono. Trying to remove it makes the punishment go by quicker!" The bear was taking absolute delight as Haiji fell over, limp.

"Wh-what have you done to him?!" Great Gozu demanded.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted. Attempting to circumvent the game or harming me, the game master, leads to a punishment! Through your wonderful collars, you're first injected with pentobarbital and you immediately go to sleep. Not enough to be lethal. But then you get a second injection of pancuronium bromide and finally a third injection of potassium chloride. We're not barbarians here."

"The hell? I don't know what any of those are!" Leon yelled. "But you're gonna stick some weird chemicals in us if we don't do what you say."

Keebo calmly began to explain. "Those chemicals are used in lethal injections in the United States."

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Leon held both his hands on his temple. "You've gotta be kidding me. Let me out! Let ME OUT!"

The white-haired youth walked over and knelt on one knee beside Haiji. He went to check his pulse. Absolutely nothing. It was a quick death. Keebo looked back at everyone else and shook his head.

"Now that you know I mean business... it's time for the game!" Monokuma's claw revealed itself while his red eye shone brightly with the fear of a thousand children. "Don't worry. It's possible to win the game. Bear's honor."

"Hmph. I see no honor at all coming from you." Great Gozu crossed his arms. "Shitty bear!"

"Aw, your words aren't as potent as your suplexes. But the seventh man here, Haiji Towa was it? He was supposed to be your free floating ally in order to assist with you all so you could all escape! He could've been the hero! But now he's dead and is forever a zero."

"Why you...!" Leon growled.

"It'll be harder for you all, but I'm sure you can do it." Monokuma's voice went decibels lower. "Or you'll die."

The surviving six all gulped in unison.

"You'll work in pairs of two to overcome certain challenges. Your pairs will be determined by the color that shows up in front of your collars. You can only go through a door if you have the right color combination. Still with me here? I know some of you might be slow."

"Screw you, you dumb bear! How many times are you gonna fuck with us?!" Miu groaned.

"As many times as it takes for you to finally get out of this place! Of course, if you go crazy and try to murder each other in here... I wouldn't complain about it."

A sense of distrust started to spread among the participants.

"Well then! I'm sure you'll need a small breather after that amazing opening show. Toodles!"

The murderous two-toned bear disappeared as quick as it appeared.

* * *

Cameras were flashing while several men in suits stood around and talked among each other. Kaito was looking around as he was finally fully fitted in his suit. He was flanked by Maki and Mukuro to his sides, slightly behind him. The three were passing by the crowd when he stopped where Kaede and Shuichi were standing. He turned to them and smiled.

"Heya! Saihara! Akamatsu! You guys look great!"

Kaede smiled back. "You don't look too half-bad yourself, Astronaut-san."

"Ah jeez. Come on." Kaito moved his attention to his former sidekick. "Looks like this is the last time we're gonna be seeing each other for a little while."

"It's... only going to be a short time, Momota-kun." The SHSL Detective replied. "I'll still be here when you get back."

"Haha! That's the spirit. But if anything happens to me, take care of Harumaki okay?"

Maki pouted. "Don't say things like that."

"I just wanted to make sure." Kaito looked up at the clear blue sky. "I mean, he's a reliable guy. It's just a promise between two men."

"Sure...I promise. But you have to promise to come back."

"Of course. It's something I plan to keep!" He waved at them while he continued down with his escorts. Shuichi kept looking straight at him as he was boarding onto the rocket with his appointed guards stepping away and back to where the two former protagonists were standing.

"This is it, huh?" Kaede asked Maki, who continued to look at the space shuttle. "Nervous?"

Her red eyes moved over toward the SHSL Pianist's face and then back to the spacecraft. "Yes. I want to reach out, tell him he's stupid and stay here where I can see him."

"Harukawa-san..."

"But this is his dream." The SHSL Assassin's voice was distant. "If there's one thing that idiot truly loves, it's space."

A nervous laugh came from the blonde girl. "Don't forget about fame."

"He'll be fine. He was able to handle a launch while having a terminal disease. This'll be nothing for him." Shuichi's gave off a half smile while trying to comfort the emotional assassin.

"Don't think I've ever seen you so confident before." The pianist's eyes were widened.

"Because it's not about me. It's about Kaito Momota."

"Oh, I see. So you _did_ have a crush on him."

Maki's eyes narrowed. "You did?"

"...could you blame me? He was the rock that helped keep me grounded when Akamatsu-san died." Shuichi's eyes wandered. "Besides, that was then. This is now."

A glare came from the black-haired girl and then she sighed. "I guess you really do have a type. I owe Yumeno some yen."

Kaede pouted and leaned forward. "You two have some similar tastes."

Shuichi and Maki looked at each other for a few moments. The red-eyed girl crossed her arms while the blue-haired guy rubbed the back of his neck. As a lingering silence continued among them, the countdown finally went live over the intercom and started to get closer and closer to the launch time. Everyone in the crowd became silent, only leaving the voice of the rocket's launch heard. When "T-Minus zero" finally happened, the ground rocked as the giant rocket carrying the space shuttle launched with Kaito and another astronaut onboard. The propellant was deafening even from the distance that everyone was standing from. But they saw the SHSL Astronaut finally launched into space for real this time as the space shuttle went farther and farther away where they could only see the stream of the rocket engine left.

"He'll be up on the International Space Station for about six-to-ten weeks." Mukuro explained.

Kaede raised her fists with a smirk. "See? That's not too long. Cheer up, you two!"

"I guess I can wait." Maki brushed her hair back with a longing sigh.

"There's a lot of work to be done on my end." Shuichi fixed his tie and looked over at Kaede. Then back toward the SHSL Assassin. "But if you want to hang out, Harukawa-san, I'm always willing to make time for you."

"...thanks." A small blush spread on her face.

"Sure, now you can be smooth." Kaede sighed. "Sometimes I wonder."

"S-Sorry, Akamatsu-san. I really wasn't trying to be suave."

It was now the SHSL Pianist's turn to pout. "Well, try to be more with me. I kinda like it."

Shuichi only blushed madly and looked down in response.

"Though that reaction is great, too!"

"Are you two dating?" Maki bluntly asked.

"Yeah." Kaede answered. "We were gonna tell everyone when we were all gathered together again but... well, that plan's blasted out into space. Had to tell Momota-kun before he left."

"I see. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" The blonde placed her hands behind her back. "And I'm sure you'll get together with your astronaut crush soon enough."

Maki started playing with one of her twin-tails as a nervous tic. "I-I'm not-!"

The couple laughed in response to her cute denial.

* * *

At the apex of the mountain, Hajime and Chiaki were greeted by a completely clear view during the midday. The air was chilly and they could easily see their breath every gasp they took.

"It's really pretty." The SHSL Gamer murmured. She was trying to catch her breath after the long journey up the mountain. "Thanks, Hajime-kun."

"Be more careful, Chiaki. I know I'm...me... but having to keep catching you made me scared to death."

"...but you weren't bored, right?"

"Chiaki."

"Sorry. You looked like you were really into it."

"I am but not because of the climb. Take it easy. Air's really thin up here."

"Yeah... you're right." She looked like she was about to doze off.

"Hey! Stay with me." The artificially-created talented man squeezed her hand firmly. "Think that's enough of the sights. Let's get going."

"Okay..." She sighed and gave one last look. "It makes me feel so small, seeing everything from up here."

"Really? Most people would feel like they're at the top of the world."

"No. There's a whole wide world out there. I still prefer digital worlds, but... the graphics over here are great."

"Heh." Hajime smirked. "C'mon. We'd better make it far enough down before it gets dark. Good thing no one's noticed us come up here yet."

"Right."

"Grab onto me. I'll make this quick."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Trying to show off in front of me? That might net you some relationship points."

"Sure. Let's go with that."

Her arms wrapped around him from behind, he started to trek quickly back down the trail they came up. The descent was already going to be faster, but it was even quicker with Hajime himself going down. About halfway down, the brown-haired man realized that Chiaki had passed out from exhaustion. Quickly making his way to one of the mountain "huts" dotted along the trail, he forced open the door with ease and laid her down on the ground gently.

"Told you to take it easy."

"...sorry, Hajime."

"Right before you would start running a fever. I guess we'll spend the night in here."

"Thanks. I could use the nap."

"Guess this is the nice part about sneaking a climb during the off-season. No tourists."

Chiaki crawled over to one of the futons. She tossed off her backpack, jacket and boots, then her gloves, and dug herself deep into a comfy sleeping position. Hajime looked over and saw that the kitchen where staff would prepare a small meal for the climbers during the climbing season was still operational. His embedded luck worked out. To no surprise of course. Even in a somewhat dire situation that could arise from this it ended up not being the case.

His eyes went back to Chiaki who was looking up at the ceiling with a big pout. "Aww... I was hoping we could do it in one day."

"Why? Most people take two days for the hike up."

"Because I wanted to go to the hot springs with you later!"

"W-What?!"

Catching the artificial Hope by surprise, it turned out that his luck wasn't as great as it appeared.

"Hajime-kun. There are barely any mixed onsen these days."

"Hey, I wasn't thinking about that!"

"I don't need talent surgery to know what you're thinking." She went underneath the futon's blanket. "You're probably the only one who really enjoyed the Man's Nut."

"I don't fully get what you mean by that, but fine. I guess you caught me."

She popped out from below the blanket with a gentle smile. "It's okay. I'm just teasing you."

An annoyed sigh came from Hajime. Despite it, he felt pretty content.

"You never got to enjoy a vacation as Kamakura-kun, did you?"

His eyes widened as he thought about what she said for a moment. "No. You're right. I never did. I was just walking around as Enoshima's lapdog."

"No time like the present then, right?"

"Yeah. I'm...having fun."

"Hehe. Thank you, Hajime-kun. That made this trip all the worth it."

"We'll have to go back soon."

"I know. I do miss everyone."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hm?"

"No, it's nothing. Never mind. Goodnight, Chiaki."

"Okay." She turned over in the futon. "Goodnight."

* * *

Byakuya was sipping his 100-year-old pu'er tea while sitting in a mobile command center (read: unmarked van) a few blocks away from the Tower of Hope. His subordinates were posted in various areas, keeping the press and any potential security threats outside of the marked perimeter that he set up. He normally was not supposed to be on the field nor even participate in Aliance operations, but considering how much he had invested into the construction of the building, this was more of a personal issue for him.

Hiro and Hina arrived with their own Alliance operatives to help out with the lockdown. The quiet was interrupted by the former SHSL Swimmer's voice.

"...you've got to be kidding me Togami!"

"You've known me for years. I'm not one to joke."

"I mean, I'm all for not getting our hands dirty." Hiro added. "But ain't this a bit much?"

"Think about it logically." The Togami group's new head placed his cup on the table set up by one of his underpaid interns. "If we force our way into Komaeda's twisted game, that would cause an uproar. It would be completely counter-intuitive to all of our efforts thus far."

"Those people are in danger." Hina reminded him. "If we don't do something, they could all die. I picked the best from Yokohama. We're ready to just bust in and get them out in no time flat!"

"And what would the media say, hmm? The National Diet and the Prime Minister have been looking for anything they could exploit to actually impose themselves on the Alliance. Unlike you, I think what my enemies are trying to plot."

"Yeah, but..." Hiro rubbed his chin. "Most of the guys that got whisked away are pretty popular. If they die, wouldn't they just... y'know... blame it on us?"

"Anything can be swept under the rug." The uncaring tone of Byakuya visibly irked Aoi. "Even the deaths of Super High School Level students. Did you not learn anything from the old Hope's Peak Administration?"

"Just when I thought you turned over a new leaf, you go and make me completely disgusted with you!"

"...that's not to say we won't intervene if we have to. But by the time we get to them, it would be too late."

Hina raised her eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Byakuya held up a tablet which had a live feed of someone looking around at the other participants. They could see Miu, Leon, Celestia, Great Gozu, and Daisaku with Haiji laying on the floor unmoving.

"You can see that they've been collared. By the time you and your people try and get to them, I'm sure that terrorist would simply murder them all."

"You've got to be joking! Dammit!"

"Asahina."

"...I just don't want to lose any more people. Especially those kids. Naegi trusted us with them."

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "His trust isn't misplaced. But you can't fight someone like Nagito Komaeda with just brawn. Or have you forgotten our experiences with Junko Enoshima?"

"Guess we can only wait and see." Hiro sighed and laid back in his chair. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's good to be on the other side again."

"Oh right." Hina clasped her hands together. "You two weren't involved with the Final Killing Game."

"Yeah so, uh, don't feel too bad Hina-chi! Just cheer 'em on. Like how the world cheered us on during our killing game."

"I need some air." The tanned woman left the mobile command center in a hurry.

"Hey, wait!"

"Leave her." The former SHSL Heir ordered.

"...heh. You've gotten better at being considerate."

"What kind of tycoon would I be if I completely disregard my underlings' needs?"

"More like Naegi's influence."

"Hmph. Perhaps. But I'm also confident in how this will turn out."

"Oh?"

"The two operatives I've chosen may be... strange... but they're competent. If things get too dangerous, I trust they won't be completely useless and give up their own lives. But I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up losing their lives either."

"Jeez, Togami-chi."

"A good leader must be able to utilize talent."

"That from a book or something?"

"It's been the case in history for thousands of years. I doubt it would be any different now." Byakuya stood up and faced the former SHSL Shaman. "Speaking of which, I need you to be completely sober. We have work to do."

"Damn. Thought I could slack today. Fine..."

* * *

**ANote**

"Nyeh. Here you go."

A candied cocktail was presented to the former SHSL Confectioner. Her eyes lit up.

"You're so adorable, you know? You didn't screw up either so that's a plus."

Himiko rolled her eyes with a huff and returned to mixing some more drinks.

"...drinking on the job, Ando-san?" A distant voice called out from a few stools down. It was her former friend, Seiko Kimura.

"I don't see why you'd care, Kimura. Besides I'm off the clock. So screw off. I'm not a sad loner like you are."

"I-I'm not alone!"

"Oh, then why aren't you drinking with anyone?"

"I'd ask you the same question."

"Hmph. If you must know, I've been seeing someone."

Seiko's eyes widened. "Someone actually wants to date you?"

"Hey, shut up! And...I guess I'm not _exactly _seeing him but..."

"Hmph. So you're lying."

Ruruka smirked as she became smug. "He just hasn't seen how great I am yet. Though I'm sure my choice in panties might get him going."

Seiko looked disgusted. "And who is this person you're trying to get with?"

"None of your business! Besides, not like anyone wants to get with a timid little tulip like you anyway."

"M-Maybe. He seems really nice to me."

"Hoh? Someone that sorry for you?"

"Be quiet. He's been visiting me and checking on me every so often. I even g-gave him my favorite pair of underwear. He's so nice. Oh, Naegi-san..."

"Wait, did you just say Naegi?!" Ruruka's eyes narrowed. "Get away from him! He's mine, you feral bitch."

"He'd be happier with someone who helps people. Like me. Not a self-centered, two-faced, selfish woman l-like you!"

"You want to take this outside?"

"I'll rip you apart!"

Himiko had enough of hearing the two women bicker. "Hey. You two are being noisy. I should cast a silence spell on you both. Or maybe call the cops. Besides, I think Naegi is already dating someone already."

The two suddenly cocked their heads at the redheaded bartender at the same time.

"Huh?! Is it Kirigiri? I'm way more woman than she is." Ruruka spat.

"I don't think so. I overheard them talking about a girl that doesn't work here."

The two looked at each other and nodded. They immediately left, probably to stalk Makoto. Or worse. But it wasn't the SHSL Magician's problem. She was thinking to herself about the whole situation. She definitely didn't want to end up like them. She remembered giving Shuichi her favorite pair of bloomers. Then she thought about how cute he would look with fuzzy wolf ears.

She then shook her head violently and went back to focusing on making drinks.


	38. Bring Cadenza

The crunch of dried up foliage filled the area as the hastily assembled trio walked through a nearby forest. In some ways, the destruction was a net positive in restoring nature around the areas of Tokyo and Yokohama yet the loss of property and the damage to the economy was massive. Many people, as well as the central government, opted for reconstruction.

"We're close, Kirigiri-san!"

The gentle voice of Alter Ego interrupted the quiet as Kyoko started to hasten her footsteps toward the next target. Junko's face didn't hide her boredom as Makoto went over to peek at what the former SHSL Detective found. They stood in front of a ruined fountain and they found what appeared to be a giant slab of solid "water." At the very least, it reflected their visages back at them until it started to form a new vision.

It looked to be another version of Hope's Peak Academy, but with familiar faces younger than they were currently. It looked almost idyllic despite the shenanigans of Monokuma and his cubs.

Junko looked absolutely disgusted. "Ugh, what the hell am I doing here? Making Monobeasts? I guess that's kinda despairing."

"Seems you always seem to be up to something, Enoshima." Kyoko observed. "Perhaps someday you'll calm down."

"Upupupu. Never."

A small, but tired groan came from Makoto.

"Though the question remains... does everyone live out a normal life in this timeline?" Kyoko held her chin in thought. "Seems a bit too good to be true."

Junko put her hands on her hips. "Not like we have time to watch an entire timeline to resolve, do we Kirigiri?"

Kyoko placed her gloved hand on the mirror into another world and it shattered easily. "If I had to theorize, these are just unstable holes left from what Nanami-san tried to do. It certainly would make sense."

"Would there be a stable hole somewhere?" Makoto asked.

"Seems unlikely. But leaving these holes to other worlds would be problematic should someone not related to our group find it."

"Yeah. You'd be right."

"Seems you learned from your dad on how to do some cover ups, huh?" A familiar grin spread on Junko's face.

"Think what you will, Enoshima. This goes beyond politics."

"Sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself to justify it."

The two women glared at each other for what felt like a few minutes before Makoto cleared his throat and got their attention.

"You guys have plenty of time to fight. Right now we need to deal with this."

"...a fair point, Makoto-kun."

"Aw. What a party pooper. Loosen up, darling!"

The two women suddenly turned toward a small rustle as Makoto could see what appeared to be a blur rush away from them.

"Oho." Junko's voice became haughty. "A stalker? Wonder which person they're peeping on?"

"It may be just us in general. Clearly that person knows something." Kyoko dusted off her gloves.

Makoto was completely confused. "How do you know that, Kyoko-chan?"

"They knew that they way they ran prevented us from immediately identifying who or what they were. It was a person, but I couldn't tell anything aside from that."

"Hmph. Didn't seem like anyone we know. What a pain." Junko smirked. "So shy. Why wouldn't they want to meet their biggest fans, huh?"

"This could be bad. Though I'm sure we'll run into them at the next distortion point."

Makoto sighed. "Why would they be following us, then?"

"Perhaps they're curious. Perhaps they want to stop us from closing these temporal anomalies. We'd have to question them when we capture them."

"So confident, lady detective!" Junko tilted her head. "They're pretty obviously hard to fucking catch."

"We could be dealing with anything considering this unknown, I know. But everyone is fallible. Like yourself."

"Tch. I'm a certified beautiful and hyper-intelligent despair goddess!"

"Sometimes I wonder how much of that confidence is manufactured."

"Shouldn't be too hard for the legendary detective-hime, now should it?"

Kyoko's closed her eyes. "No, I suppose not. Though one could only imagine the toll you've had on Makoto-kun due to your...mood swings."

"Maybe you could use that deductive brain of yours to figure out how to talk to a man as well? Unless you've been considering my offer."

"In regards to the 'offer,' I completely and vehemently decline. That answer will never change."

"Aw, boo-hoo. I could show you a good time. Darling's been having one every single night. And sometimes the days, too!"

"Junko, you really are persistent." Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, what? Don't lie to me and say you wouldn't want it!"

"T-That's not..." He quickly cleared his throat while Kyoko raised one of her eyebrows. "Anyway, we should move on. If that unknown person is trying to mess with those distortions then we have to hurry."

* * *

The surviving six participants were down in their spirits as they were resigned to their fate. They were being forced to play a twisted game for some unknown desire and there was already one causality.

"Dammit." Leon finally took a deep breath. "Alright, so we just gotta win this game right? Should be a piece of cake."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Your bravado is misplaced, Kuwata. Seems you are assuming that everyone can win this game."

"I'm pretty sure that's a possibility. I mean, we're all in this funk together."

"I agree with the SHSL Baseball Player!" Great Gozu roared. "It would be far more beneficial to all of us if we work together."

"Just like the maple leaves migrate to the Eastern seaboard, we should continue to stay as a school of fish." Daisaku blurted out.

"Ugh. Fine. Just don't get in the way of my golden genius brain and I'll have us out of here. You hear me?!" Miu stuck a middle finger in front of her while facing the others.

Keebo stood by and looked and everyone in silence while the SHSL Gambler shook her head. "Fools. The lot of you. And if it becomes impossible for everyone to win the game, then what?"

"This isn't funny." Leon growled. "Let's just do this thing and get the hell out of here. Besides, we have to work with others from what that bear was saying."

As if on cue, the colors appeared on the fronts of their neck braces. Not one of them had the same color, but they could see that each two would form a color corresponding to a door in the foyer they were inside of. Keebo looked straight at Leon who looked back wearily.

"It seems we're a combination."

"...guess we are. Damn. I got unlucky."

"Hmm?"

"Uh..." The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind, just ignore that."

Celestia was paired up with Daisaku while Miu was with Great Gozu.

"Hm. I suppose a strange man such as yourself still has some use."

"Eh?" The squeaky voice was clearly getting on the gothic lolita's nerves.

"S-Shit, you better not try anything bullhead! Or I'll turn you into bullshit, got it!?"

"I would never do anything uncouth, miss!" The former SHSL Wrestler stood up tall, making Miu cower slightly. "Let's work together to get out of this shitty situation."

"Whatever. Come on already, bullhead!"

Leon and Keebo walked over to their door and stepped through it, leaving the sight of the others as it shut behind them.

"Y'know, I don't know how you're managing to stay so calm man. You're..."

"Keebo Idabashi. Nice to meet you Leon Kuwata."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Nice to meet ya dude." Leon pouted. "So what's your secret? You on something? Mind sharing some?"

"No. I am not. I am just like this normally."

"Damn! Kinda weird, but okay. Guess it's really useful in times like this. So what kinda games do you think we're gonna play?"

"Probably nothing too mentally taxing. No offense."

A frown showed up on Leon's face. "Sure. Whatever, man. Kinda uncool."

"Apologies."

"So what's the relationship between you and the blonde chick? She your woman?"

"My woman?"

"Uh...not sure how I can make that more clear, dude."

"We don't have a relationship like that as far as I'm aware."

"Ouch. She's literally asking for it, you know? Girls like her scare the crap outta me."

"Asking for what?"

"Bro, are you just dense or stupid?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at. But it sounds like it may be sexual."

"Maybe is a pretty damn big understatement here."

"I'm very unsure about what to feel for her. Though this line of questioning is very personal, I believe."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm just curious is all. Kinda lame that the only girl here I'd even try for is..."

"Are you speaking of your classmate?"

"Shh! Don't say stuff like that out loud. Super High School Level students are pretty popular. Who knows what kinda crazy stuff the tabloids might cook up? Though it might work out in my favor..."

"We should probably focus on this challenge ahead."

"You're right. I can figure out how to woo that tea-drinking gambler after we get through it."

"You are interested in her?"

"Sort of. I mean, she's pretty cute. But pretty scary, too. Not exactly my type, but I'm willing to try it out I guess."

"Try it out?"

"Yep! We're still young, right? There's nothing wrong in trying things out. Whether its chicks, hobbies or talents! I learned that from my sensei. Maybe you can meet him someday."

"I suppose that is the so-called advantage of youth that I've heard about."

Leon frowned. "Seriously, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm healthy."

"That's not exactly what I meant, man."

"Ahahahahaha! Welcome!" The high-spirited killer bear waved at them from the front.

"Whoa, dude?! Where did you come from?"

"Do you really want to know? I could share all the nitty-gritty details about my birth. Since you're so curious about it, of course! Upupupupu."

"No thanks, man." A groan came from Leon. "Show us the damn game already. Stupidstupidstupidstupid bear!"

"Hey! Don't disrespect the Game Master!" Monokuma was fuming so much that they could see some steam come from the robotic mascot. "I swear, kids these days. Fine. Let's get this show on the road!"

More lights turned on around them as if they were on a game show stage.

* * *

A monochrome picture of Nekomaru was placed in front with a colorful wreath around it. Mikan was pulling her hair out as she was lamenting the fact that the SHSL Team Manager was actually gone.

"Dammit, Tsumiki." Hiyoko spat. "This isn't about you, okay? Stop making a scene!"

"B-But I couldn't h-help him, I..."

"Ugh. Calm down for once in your miserable life. At least keep what little dignity you have left."

Mahiru sighed. "It's fine. It's just...Nidai is gone. I wasn't expecting it. We were all finally back together and now..."

Akane just stared straight at the casket while biting her lip. She was unnaturally silent the entire time.

Chiaki and Hajime were sitting in the back, watching the rest of their classmates mourn. The SHSL Gamer pulled her hoodie up and looked down.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"...you can only prolong a man's life for so long, Chiaki. And at some point they wouldn't be living anymore. Not how Nidai wanted to, anyway."

"I see...but still. It seems like he never really told anyone else."

"Don't need to have endless talents to know that he considered it an unspoken promise between us. I wanted to respect his wishes."

"Thanks, Hajime-kun. I'm sure he was glad about you not letting the rest of us know."

"I wouldn't thank me for that. Keeping quiet is easier than doing something that would be good for a friend."

The blonde girl looked away and sighed. "In either case, Komaeda-kun never showed up did he?"

"As expected. His 'game' isn't done yet."

The two looked over as the other Nanami sister sat next to both of them with a neutral expression as she looked at the picture of the departed.

Hajime tilted his head over toward the android. "Something wrong, Nanami?"

"An AI like me knows about death but I suppose I don't really understand it."

Chiaki placed her hand on Ai's. "Hey hey. Has it gotten you scared?"

"For someone like me, a true death can be avoided by having backups of my data. Humans don't really have that luxury like I do." The SHSL Hope Android pulled her green hoodie up. "I'm not sure how to feel about it. I like you all."

"We have different ways of preserving someone when they're gone." Chiaki puffed her cheeks up while placing a finger on her chin. "Like always remembering them, putting them in history books for future generations to read...stuff like that, I guess."

"I suppose. They're similar, aren't they?"

"Even backups don't make you immortal. They just make you live a little longer." Hajime added. "You're not too different. Upgrading software and hardware can only take you so far. Eventually you can get depreciated, development can be abandoned or you get replaced by an entirely new program."

"I see. I understand a little better, I guess. Thank you two. You've both taught me how to understand mortality and how to get better at dating sims."

"Uh." Hajime raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile. "Not sure about that second one."

"What do you mean, Hinata-kun?" Ai asked without a second beat. "You're very adept at it. I've overheard the class talk with admiration about you plenty of times."

"Now that just makes me sound like I'm some two-timing pervert."

"Oh." The artificial Nanami stopped for a second and sounded apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. But context does matter."

"I see. I'll do better, I guess."

"Don't be too hard on my sister, Hajime-kun. She's trying her best."

"S-Sorry Chiaki. Guess I'm still a little rough around the edges."

"Well..." The gaming prodigy gave a small, comfy smile. "I did like how long your hair was. It looked like it was really fluffy."

"Having my hair that long was a real pain. It just meant I didn't really care about it. The fact that it was so lush and silky had more to do with my talents than me putting in any effort. Kinda boring, if you ask me."

"So if you felt like it, you'd regrow it and care for it?"

"Probably. But I don't really want it. I like my hair like it is now."

"...yeah. It's nice and simple. Though that cowlick of yours looks kinda sharp as a knife."

"Why does everyone joke about that?" Hajime sighed. "It's soft like any other lump of hair."

"Can I touch it?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

The two Nanami girls looked at each other and giggled as they started to pat his head. He just looked at them with a curious glance, liking the feeling of their hands on his head. Their motions were very gentle on his scalp.

"Hey! What the heck are you two doing, anyway?!" Hiyoko pointed.

Mahiru looked away as she started to speak. "I...kinda wanna touch his hair, too."

"Me too! F-Forgive me, Hinata-kun!" The SHSL Nurse cried.

The three girls walked over and started to pat his head too. Fuyuhiko placed his hand in his palm and sighed at the sight, being offended on Nekomaru's behalf. Peko just gave a small look over toward her master and then looked away as if to erase any supposedly-impure thoughts running through her head. Gundham started to pat some of his own devas in response, while Sonia joined him in getting the others that were being deprived of touched affection.

"Guys. Guys!" Hajime raised both his hands with open palms. "I get it. But we have to face the truth here. Nidai is gone. It's okay to cry and everything."

Mikan just immediately turned on the waterworks as if she was commanded to cry while Hiyoko visibly looked annoyed by her antics. Mahiru sighed and looked back at Hajime.

"It was just a nice change of pace. Did we annoy you?"

"No, Koizumi. I just didn't want to be the center of attention here." Hajime stood up from where he was sitting. "But I guess he wouldn't want us to mope around too much. Sitting around and crying wouldn't be something he'd want."

"Nah. It fucking wouldn't." The SHSL Yakuza replied. "Always wanted us to be better and get better. Probably would be yelling out at the top of his lungs right now."

Hajime nodded. Kazuichi, who was doing his best to ignore what Sonia and Gundham were doing, gave him a thumbs up with a struggled smile.

"Alright. Let's get on with this." Hajime walked over to the casket with Fuyuhiko, Peko and Kazuichi joining him in carrying him out. Akane bit her lip as she watched them walk out with it.

"This is the third time I've lost him. But I just can't...sorry old man. Guess I'll never learn."

Chiaki and Ai looked at the SHSL Gymnast with a pitying look. The rest of the Class, aside from the absent Nagito Komaeda, followed the procession out of the room they rented in the school. Chisa, meanwhile, was left in the room alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

"Take this!" Tenko yelled as she threw Shuichi down onto the mat.

The SHSL Detective groaned slightly as he went to stand up. Maki was off to the side observing him.

"Come on! You can't just take hits like that without fighting back. Or is this one of your degenerate kinks?" The SHSL Akido Master gave off a smug grin.

"N-No way!" The blue haired boy dusted himself off as he stumbled to his feet. "But I could use a break..."

Tenko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Five minutes. Then we're back to training, alright?"

"I don't see why you're going through the trouble. Are you feeling inadequate as a detective again?" Maki asked. "Or are you trying to show off in front of Akamatsu?"

"A little bit of that first one. Investigating the ruined areas is dangerous, Harukawa-san. And I might be myself. Sure, I could run and hide... but what if I can't do either of those things? I'd have to fight."

"Well." Tenko interrupted. "At least you're doing it for a good reason. Though if I was practicing with a guy, I would be hoping it was someone who at least had _some_ hand-to-hand training. This is starting from zero."

"S-Sorry." He wanted to change the subject. "It's been a while, Chibashira-san. How have you been?"

"Busy. Acting as security underneath Ikusaba-san is really exciting, though! She's so cool." Then she sighed. "Why are boys so weak? Too much thinking about girls' unmentionables to focus, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...think about it. You're leaving combat to the girls, y'know? I don't even think Naegi-san can fight himself."

"It's not like I want to leave it to girls." Shuichi argued. "I just was never all that strong."

"Remember what I told you, Saihara-san. Neo-Aikido is good for lifting doubt."

"...you do have a point."

"While we're still on our break...um..." Tenko was uncharacteristically bashful as she looked at Shuichi.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You're one of the only few guys I can turn to! So can I ask you something?"

"U-Um...sure. But hearing you say that makes me really nervous."

"You and Harukawa-san are close to Yumeno-san, right?"

"Given the circumstances of the killing game, yes." Maki flatly replied.

"Can you guys help me out? I've been trying to get closer to her but she always seem so distant. I-I mean it's still cute and all but..."

"She's not interested."

"Aiyee!" Tenko nearly screamed. "I-I mean I know that much. I'm not stupid, you know."

Maki held her tongue from an easy retort.

"It's just I still want to be her friend, obviously! I care about her a lot. W-Why are you glaring at me like that, Harukawa-san?!"

"Well, what's wrong? You hang out with her don't you?" Shuichi asked.

"I know. But I always feel so distant from her! She's not as laid back as she is with you guys."

"She's pretty perceptive. She can see right through your intentions." Maki pointed out.

"My intentions are nothing but honorable!" Tenko pleaded. "E-Even though she's such a cute, tiny flower."

"...right." A glare came from the SHSL Assassin for just a moment until her face relaxed into a neutral emotion.

"Have you given her some space, then? I'm t-together..." Shuichi took a small breath. "...together with Akamatsu-san, but we're not around each other all the time. Just like how Harukawa-san and I aren't always hanging out with each other always, either."

"Ah!" A realization hit Tenko. "See, this is why I like you Saihara-san. You really aren't a degenerate like a lot of guys turn out to be. I should probably give her some space."

A sigh of relief came from the SHSL Detective's mouth.

"Anyway, I'm all fired up now! Let's get back to training."

A small groan then followed his previous noise.

"I'll pitch in as well." Maki looked straight into his eyes.

"H-Harukawa-san?"

"You're clearly perceptive enough to understand people. It might take a few knocks on the head, but we'll turn you into someone who can at least put up a fight."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at the two girls.

"Fine. I'll give it my all then."

"You better. Or else you'll die."

"D-Die?!"

"Hey! Don't end the life of my student!"

* * *

Keebo and Leon were sweating as they finally rolled down a giant rubber ball down a specific hole. The sound of a pre-recorded audience along with a blowhorn blew when it finally went through the abyss.

Monokuma appeared right behind them. "Ahahaha! Well done! Looks like you guys aren't useless after all."

"What the hell man?!" Leon wearily yelled. "How's this supposed to make hope or whatever?"

"Oh no. This is just because I was bored." The bear grinned as he held his cheeks. "The fun's just about to start."

"What?! More?"

"Come along this way! Or else you'll be punished! Upupupupu." The small mascot quickly dashed into a now-open hallway away from the two boys.

"The hell's his deal?" Leon clenched his fist. "I'm getting real tired of that creepy laugh of his."

"We should get moving." Keebo pointed out. "We've already gotten a taste of what his punishments are like."

"Yeah, you're right. But what I'd give to be able to tear that stupid bear into scrap metal!"

The red-and-white duo made their way down the hallway and ended up in a large triangular room with two other shut doors across from them. With Monokuma no where in sight, they looked around.

"Those doors are color-coded like the ones before." Keebo observed. "I don't think we can open them."

"So I guess we're the first ones here, huh? Sick."

"It may mean that finishing in the timely fashion may be connected to punishments in some way."

"Huh? What makes you think that?"

"The way that Monokuma was trying to get us into this room as soon as possible."

"So what happens if you're last?"

"I think we'll be finding out shortly."

Another door opened and showed Great Gozu lugging around a worn-out Miu Iruma. Despite her sweaty and tired look on her face, it didn't slow down her mouth at all.

"Fucking shit! What kind of girl genius has to do physical labor?! My inventions should be doing this crap, not me!"

"It's fine to bemoan your own shortcomings, young lady." The former SHSL Wrestler pointed out.

"Fuck no! This whole thing is unfair. You hear me?!"

The masked luchador put Miu down and she fell down on her knees in exhaustion. Keebo walked over to her. Leon was busy admiring her from a safe distance.

"Dammit. Wish you were a robot right now. I'd have installed a cooler or a soda fountain machine in you, no problem!"

"I would not have liked either of those."

She regained some energy with a smirk. "What do ya mean? Don't trust me to put some amazing crap inside of you?"

"Wasn't one of your inventions on my robot alter a photo addon to take pictures of said 'craps?"

"H-Hey! Don't fucking say that out loud, idiot!"

Leon was immediately turned off by that exchange. Keebo helped her up with the help of his prosthetic arms and kept her steady. She, in turn, was not tired to try and put her chest up on his arms.

"Hehe. Copping a feel already, Keebo?"

"Iruma-san. You're literally pushing them onto me."

"Don't pretend you're not into this thing. I could lean on you like your robot self, too. If you want a full body examination from this hot golden genius!"

"Damn, she's really laying it on thick." Leon muttered.

"A shame she's such a vulgar girl." Great Gozu sighed. "Children these days."

"I don't believe your talents include such a thing for human bodies."

"Get a damn romantic bone in your body for once. A specific bone, anyway. Hah-haha!"

The final door finally opened and a completely-fatigued Daisaku finally nearly stumbled in with Celestia Ludenburg being carried through a wooden carrier tied to his back, as if he was lugging in some crops.

"Hm. Still better than Yamada-kun, I suppose."

The former SHSL Farmer looked like he was struggling to stand as the SHSL Gambler let herself down with a graceful landing.

"The hell, Ludenberg?" Leon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You made the poor guy carry you all the way here?"

"I had already contributed to finishing our game earlier. He merely was assisting a lady in not breaking any nails."

"Fucking hate prissy bitches like you." Miu spat.

"Hmhm. Of course someone like you would try and get herself dirty. Do you have any pig-like relatives?"

"Why you little...!"

Interrupting the developing cat fight, Monokuma made his noisy reappearance.

"Congrats on all finally making it here! I'm so proud of you. Mostly."

Great Gozu was helping his friend up while he was dazed from the experience. "Do you take pleasure in torturing us like so?!"

"Of course! What kind of Game Master would I be if I didn't enjoy my game?"

"I'll bring you to justice! Count on it!"

"Speaking of which, it's now my duty to finish up the round! Because iiiiiiiiit's punishment time!"

A cold chill went through the participants as they all went completely quiet.

"Now, now. I'm a fair bear. For the punishment rounds, you have a chance to win your freedom! More specifically, the freedom to continue to participate in the game."

A chain from seemingly nowhere grabbed Celestia by the neck, taking her completely by surprise and breaking her poker face.

"Hah! Serves you right." Miu taunted.

"Hey! Easy with that. She could die!" Leon reminded.

"Tch...!" The SHSL Inventor's triumphant face went grim for a moment.

A nearby wall opened up to be a fake one, showing up to be a one-sided mirror. Leon rushed over to see what was to befall the SHSL Gambler. It looked to be like a movie set from where he was standing, as Keebo walked over with Miu to see what was going on. Great Gozu and Daisuke went over as well, their curiosities overwhelming their logic.

The Europhile was left surrounded by Victorian-like architecture around her. She admired it for a short while as she immediately turned and saw a flame starting from right behind where she was standing. The scream even penetrating from where the others were standing, she started to run away from the flames down the corridor. The fire engulfed everything behind her, such as the paintings, statues and even the fancy gothic candles. With a terrified expression on her face, she continued running until the hallway ended into what appeared to be a murky lake with the rest of the building she was in sunk into a decline from beyond where she stood.

The flames drew closer and closer as she looked between it and the murky water. With an angry look on her face, she tossed aside her dress and was left down to her garter and underwear as she decided to swim across the water. Her powdered visage was washed away by the stationary water she furiously swam through and her drills came undone. Finally reaching the dirt of the shore from across, she stared back at the flames that even engulfed her signature dress. A foghorn sounded from the other way and a way out appeared for her. Not wanting to stare a gift horse in the face, she ran through while soaked.

Meanwhile for the audience, a hidden door opened up in the triangular room. Leon looked at the others and ran ahead. When Keebo and the others arrived at the new room that opened up, the SHSL Baseball Player was holding back an angry Celestia.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't do this to you! Stop it!"

She had completely lost her temper. Even her real accent was heard in her speech. "But I bet you liked seeing me down to my undies? You stupid pervert!"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay!"

Keebo walked over and held her by the wrist with his robotic grip. "That's enough. Kuwata-kun is right. Besides, you'll get a cold."

An indignant face was the only response to the white-haired operative. But she sighed and had her arm go limp. Keebo let her go and her arms fell to the sides.

"Anyway, you still look pretty cute! Don't let this get you down, okay?"

A sneer was the SHSL Gambler's response at Leon's attempt to cheer her up.

"Upupupu. So you decided to live with no dignity, hm? Ahahaha! Guess the Punishment Games really do bring out the worst in people."

"...my life is far more precious in this circumstance. I expect to be reimbursed entirely for this nonsense."

"Nope! We're free of any wrongdoing in the contract! But...I'm feeling a little sorry for you, so here." Monokuma handed her what appeared to be the Hope's Peak Academy gym uniform. Celestia angrily snatched the set of clothes without another word.

"Guess you've all earned a break! The next game'll start in 30 minutes!"

Doors opened around them, revealing them to be in the center of what appeared to be a living quarters. Celestia immediately went down a hallway to hopefully dry off in a room.

"Heh. Guess that chick's got no tits. Like I thought." Miu laughed.

"...of all the things to point out..." Keebo sighed.

* * *

**ANote**

Shuichi, Maki, Kaede and Tenko were hanging out in Himiko's bar after hours. Many of the chairs were already put away on top of the tables and the alcohol was locked away for the next day. A round of chitchat had been going for nearly an hour until a knock on the entrance was heard. The others went silent as Himiko stood up to open the door.

"Amami? What brings you around this hour? I never enchanted or summoned you. Or asked for anything, really."

"Hey, Yumeno-san. I figured you guys were here."

The SHSL Magician let in the SHSL Survivor and locked the door behind him.

"Hey, Amami-kun." Kaede greeted. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to check up on you guys. I'm supposed to be our 'class rep' right?"

"Hehe. You've got a point there. We're just hanging out. Going to be around for a while?"

Rantaro pulled up a chair and sat at the table. "For tonight, sure. Also brought some snacks if you guys were hungry."

Tenko's eyes lit up. "W-Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little midnight snack. I'll have to work it off tomorrow, though."

"Hey. It's no problem. Pretty important to enjoy yourselves, right?"

"...you're kind of like our big brother, aren't you?" Shuichi pointed out. "I'd thought Tojo-san would be the overbearing one."

"Does it bother you, Saihara-kun?"

"No, not really. But I thought you had siblings?"

"I do. I guess this just comes naturally now."

Maki kept quiet around the former protagonist of a Danganronpa season.

"How are you, Harukawa-san? You doing alright. It's been a week since Momota-kun left."

"...I'm fine."

"Oh? If you say so." Rantaro smiled gently. "Well, you've got a lot of people around here. So I guess you're definitely not lonely."

"I don't get lonely."

Rantaro pat Maki's head. The others' eyes opened up and they all held their breath. Maki sighed and pouted. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. Just a force of habit."


	39. Agujero inmundo

A stifled groan came from Makoto's mouth as he was basically lugging around Junko who had content herself with embracing and leaning on him from behind with a sleepy expression. Like a far shorter and cuter version of Atlas, he managed to bring her along with pure force of will. Though the strain on his muscles was definitely not making the endeavor any easier. Kyoko sighed as he came into view of her in a meeting place far from the Tokyo Headquarters of the Alliance.

"What sort of tomfoolery is it this time?"

Junko's voice was full of fatigue. "I kinda pushed him too far. Upupupu."

"Spare me the details."

"Oh? But I'd love to get suuuuuper descriptive. I'm sure you've got one hell of an imagination in that detective brain of yours, hmm?"

"It wouldn't be so much imagination as you simply making me fill in the blanks on my own. For despair, no less."

"Of course!" Junko's tongue wagged in a guffaw. "That face of your darkening always cheers me up, Kirigiri."

Ignoring her taunt, Kyoko looked off toward a seemingly random direction. "Alter Ego has found the location of another anomaly, unfortunately."

"Is it?" Makoto asked. "I think being able to track them easily is a good thing. Right?"

"Yes. That would be correct. The issue is that they seem to be happening often." She adjusted her personalized gloves. "It could mean someone, or something, is causing it to happen. I doubt things would come undone if Nanami-san isn't doing anything herself."

"So where is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"Within Hope's Peak Academy. I'd rather not blow the cover of ourselves as well as our former allies. So I've pulled some strings and created an alibi."

A familiar grin spread on the former fashionista's face. "So what? Called up your papa-san and told him you'd visit?"

"...if it works, there should be no issue?"

"Still such a daddy's girl, huh?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as sharp as daggers before she waved off Junko's provocation.

"Hey, that's enough Junko. The last thing I need for you two is to come to blows when we get there."

"Oh, I'd fucking love that! A real rematch this time!"

Kyoko gave off a small close-mouthed smirk. "The results won't differ this time."

Makoto just blew out a breath of air quietly as he shook his head. "Will we be meeting with anyone there?"

"Most likely Hinata-san." Kyoko answered. "I suppose I'll appreciate his help while reigning in your unstable girlfriend."

"Excuse me. Waifu!"

"She seems to be delusional as usual."

"Get me a diamond ring, Makoto. 24K. Mined with your own hands."

"E-Excuse me? No way!"

Her tired face still mustered up a depressed expression complete with a mushroom on her head. "I thought you loved me."

"I do. But I'm not going to do what you just asked me."

"Eeeeeh? Talking back to me? I'll remember this!"

The third wheel chimed in. "I suppose that exchange makes me feel at ease. Only slightly."

"Huh? Are you some sort of cuckquean, Kirigiri?"

"Only in your imagination, Enoshima."

"You're probably right. Makoto would totally be the cuckold in this kind of relationship!"

"I would argue that it would be you."

"Hehe... that'd be some kind of despair." Junko started drooling, making the other two of the trio react with apprehension.

"I refuse to be involved in some sort of show you can enjoy. Again." Kyoko snapped back at her. "How can you put up with this, Makoto-kun?"

"She's usually not so aggressive with someone else. This is the first time I've seen it."

The former SHSL Detective tapped the side of her head with an aggravated sigh. "Your usual strategies won't work here."

"I'd be waaaay disappointed if they did. But it'll make it far more worth it when you finally give in."

"Absolutely unbelievable. I'm done here." The lilac-haired woman began to walk away. "I suppose I'll meet you and your ward at the academy."

"...what's all that about, Junko? Are you just still taunting her?" Makoto asked.

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to rub it in? Beating the heroine at her game... oh, it really is satisfying."

"And you said you wanted to lose."

"I used to. But this... I like this." She placed some soft kisses on the back of his neck, causing him to have some shivers down his spine. "I always seem to come back to your dorky face."

"Trying to force some drama out of this?"

"I can't even put my entire soul into it. Ugh. You're supposed to get jealous and annoyed, Makoto!"

"I'm more confused than anything."

"Aw." Junko huffed. "Fine. I'll take it."

She leaned even more forward, causing Makoto to feel the full shape of her frontside. She leaned into his left ear and started talking into with an airy voice. "But you know what I _really_ want, right?"

He started to sweat and stammer.

"That luck of yours can spoil most of my plans, sure. But not this one. It'll give out eventually. Just enjoy the ride while it lasts. Upupupupu."

He swallowed whatever he was about to say and started to carry her back to his car without another word.

* * *

"So it is our turn to be paired, is it?"

Keebo looked at the SHSL Gambler with a slightly curious look. She had also abandoned her hair drills, despite them seeming naturally made from her hair. She was finally dried off and fully in what appeared to be her school's gym uniform.

"Hmhm. Have you been entranced by me as well, Idabashi-kun?"

"No."

He could see the vein pop right on her forehead from that rejection.

"I see that you have no taste, then. A pity. And you seemed to be a very cool sort."

"I guess that would be a shame, then. We should get going to our game." He walked off unphased by what the former gothic lolita was trying to draw out of him. Entering their combined colored room, another large and empty room awaited them. It seemed the game was not yet to begin. Blinking a few times after his observation, he turned back on the only thing he could observe – his partner for the game.

"How much longer must we wait? A lady of my stature should not be kept idling. I have appointments to keep today."

"...for someone so proud, you were easily able to discard it earlier."

"My life is worth billions. I have dreams to accomplish, after all."

"I've been told you're the Queen of Liars. I have an acquaintance that also pathologically lies. I think I understand what you lie about."

"Is that so? How curious. To think you would be so callous. I should punish you."

Keebo continued to not react to her threat, causing her to start to sweat.

"Just what kind of beast are you?!"

"I'm human. With some additions."

Her eyes fell upon his metallic arms. "I can see that. I wonder what kind of story those arms have to tell."

"Sure. But you'd have to answer my question. That would be a fair exchange."

One of her eyes twitched as she looked at him with vanishing patience.

"What an irritating boy. D rank. Maybe E at this rate. What makes you believe my answer is of equivalent worth to yours?"

"I'm only speaking in a completely fair manner. Why would I answer a question of yours if you don't reciprocate."

"Tch! You cur..."

Still there was no emotional response from the former Team Danganronpa employee. He turned away.

"Fine! I'll answer your foolish question if you answer mine." Her poker face did not show the huge grin she had behind it.

"Sure. Is the person who helped you out the same person that Kuwata-kun was talking about?"

Her eyes widened. "That brazen idiot, when I get my hands on him—"

"Well, you never said you had outside help before. I just assumed."

A tired sigh came from her mouth and her polite accent disappeared. "Yeah. Guess you got me, huh? Shit. I'm getting too used ta talking like this again."

"A proud girl like you would probably have opted to die with dignity. But something in you said that you didn't want to."

"...guess sensei made me realize there are a few more important things than my dignity. You already saw me in my undies. Guess this ain't much when you really think about it."

"No. I suppose not. Now I'm curious to meet this sensei of yours."

"Maybe he can help out with how freaky you are."

"Perhaps. Though I am getting help in that respect. Now, your question?"

"...are those arms heavy?"

"I do feel stiff in my shoulders from time to time. I guess they are. Was that what you wondered?"

"Well, I was hopin' you'd...carry me for a bit."

Keebo blinked for a few moments and then did so, sweeping her off her feet unintentionally.

"Mmm. Pretty strong." Her accent returned. "Despite your shortcomings, you'd be a wonderful butler. You're even pale enough to pass as a vampire." She giggled with her mouth over her hand.

"The game should be starting soon." He put her down gently with a slight look of disappointment in her face.

"...thanks. I'm not gonna repeat that." She stood up straight and dignified, signifying that she was back to being Celestia Ludenburg full-time. "And don't you dare share anything from our conversation."

"Aw! What a heartwarming chat between you two!" Monokuma giggled. "Ahahahahaha! Maybe I should sell the recording."

"I will tear you limb from limb, you demented bear!" Celestia yelled while gritting her teeth. "Get your stupid game over with!"

"Okay, okay! Testy testy!" Monokuma was continually jolly despite the gambler looking ready to make good on her threat. "Let the games begin! Upupupu!"

Blinding lights showed up just like last time, while the floor in front of them started to split up into what looked like giant versions of playing cards.

* * *

Hajime didn't look too happy to be seeing Junko Enoshima. He was in front of both of the Nanami sisters as he gave her a wary look. She smirked while standing right next to Makoto, with her hands on her hips with a toothy grin.

"So the flaccid hope dares to show his face to us! Enjoying your girlfriends, Kamakura?"

"I was hoping that I would never have to see you again. But I knew better. I'll gladly shut her up, Naegi-san."

"N-No! Don't. Please. We just need to find the anomaly and we'll be out of here."

"Hah! Enoshima-sama goes where she pleases." Her voice quickly switched over to a depressed tone. "Though being back here is totally awful. Gross, even. There's so much hope in here that it just disgusts me."

"You didn't have to come." Chiaki Nanami pouted. "You should've just stayed home."

"Ah, but how you two are such filled with regret and despair...it was totally worth it."

"Oh come on!" Makoto pulled her along by the arm while she turned her head at them. Chiaki and Hajime looked at each other for a moment. Ai held both their hands for a moment and walked ahead, with them finally swallowing their unease and following the former headmaster to find the dimensional anomaly. They didn't have to look far, considering Kyoko had given Makoto directions from Alter Ego beforehand while she distracted the faculty from any suspicions placed on them.

It was right in the Class 77-B classroom. Chisa had dismissed the class from their end-of-day homeroom and the others had gone back to their dorm rooms – likely still feeling down from the loss of one of their classmates and friends days prior. There wasn't anything off about the room initially, but it was most likely hidden somewhere. Hajime stepped forward and started to sweep the place with his eyes. He slowly moved over to the lecture podium. Makoto and Junko quickly went over to where he was and the three took a peek underneath it. They saw a familiar beach with a grayish sky that was starting to clear up reflected from what looked to be a broken mirror stuck underneath the roof of it. Hajime was looking across at someone.

"Hinata!" A female voice sounded out. The Hajime in the reflection appeared to turn toward it, not startled at all.

"Koizumi."

"There you've been. We've been looking for you! Are you still upset about Komaeda?"

"I was never upset. I managed to understand him in the end. That was all I could give him."

"It's okay to grieve, you know. You happened to be close enough to him." Mahiru crossed her arms in disapproval. "Full of talent or not, you don't have to act all tough."

"I see." Hajime replied flatly. "How are you?"

"Well... Saionji-chan and Tsumiki-chan aren't fighting as much anymore. And it seems that Kuzuryu and I have made some common ground here. And Mitarai seems to be eating again. So I guess I'm fine."

"You don't need to take the brunt of responsibility. They're all adults, too."

"I know that!" Mahiru scolded. "But... this island and each other is all we have left. The world will never take us back."

"Of course not. Did you need a reminder?"

"Hmph. This is the time when a man should comfort a hardworking woman."

"Then I will rephrase. We don't need the world. And, like always, they will forget. It may take decades, but we will be able to return to the mainland. Albeit disgraced individuals. And likely under surveillance."

"Great. Now you've convinced me to never leave this place."

"I didn't need to do much." Hajime continued under his breath. "Boring."

"C'mon. Don't mumble. And you called me boring again didn't you?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "I don't see why you bother."

"Hinata! Look, I'm tired of making dumb mistakes. With Sato-chan, with Tsumiki-chan and I'm not going to keep it going with you. You have to remember who you really are."

Hajime looked straight at her. "I see. I suppose that part of you isn't so boring."

A blush spread on her face. It was barely a compliment, but knowing the former Izuru Kamakura – anything like that meant a ton. "What kind of thing to say to a girl is that? For someone so smart, you're pretty s-stupid at times."

"You're right. And I'd like to stop making mistakes, too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I will stop pushing you and the others away."

Her eyes widened for a moment after he said his piece. "R-Really? What changed your mind?"

"You're all too stubborn."

A sour expression washed on her face from the underhanded compliment. "I guess we wore you down finally. Though it's not like you have many places to hide left."

"Fair point. But... I guess I have another reason."

"Another one? What do you mean?"

He gave her a smile and she instinctively broke eye contact with him.

The former SHSL Photographer pouted. "D-Don't tease a girl like that! She might get the wrong idea."

"I'm not teasing. I really mean it."

"Hinata..."

The image disappeared from view, leaving just a reflection-less glass behind.

"Aw. So cute and pure! But of course Izuwu would love the vanilla kind of gal! Right?" Junko taunted.

Ai smiled while Chiaki pouted. "It was very cute. Don't you think so, Chiaki-nee?"

"Hmph. I guess. But I'm here now, Ai-chan."

The SHSL Hope Android didn't quite understand the context of her sister's annoyance.

"Enough. And...never mind." Hajime stated. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, Hinata-kun." Makoto replied. "C'mon, Junko. Destroy it."

"Don't tell me what to do, lover boy! Besides... aren't you curious to see if something spicy comes up?"

"No! It's already weird looking at someone's alternate self. It's like I'm intruding on their privacy."

"Privacy schmivacy! Let's see it, oh mystical artifact of despair!"

Another image came into view and it was the face of one Mikan Tsumiki. They could only see her from the neck up but it was clear that she was not wearing a top.

"Oh Hinata-kun...I'm ready for you."

Junko herself had a look of complete disgust. "Nope. No need to see this pigshit." She immediately broke the glass with her grip and the image disappeared. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief while Chiaki's face turned bright red.

"E-Even we haven't..."

"Something wrong, sister?" The artificial Nanami asked.

"N-No way. Hajime-kun's not that kind of guy, right?"

"He's a regular old guy alright." Junko smirked. "Better get him quick before his eyes start wandering. Upupupupu."

"Don't listen to her, Chiaki! Are you two done here?"

Makoto pulled out his cellphone and called Kyoko. After a few moments, he was talking to her and eventually hung up after a short conversation. "Looks like the distortion's no longer around. Thanks for putting up with us, Hinata-san."

"Wish I could say it was my pleasure, but..." Hajime glared at Junko who stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't need to really explain why it wasn't, do I?"

"Sorry about her."

"Whatever. I'm just excited for the after party." Junko started to droll slightly as her eyes swirled and looked straight at her partner.

As the two former members of Class 78 walked out of the classroom, Hajime noticed someone watching from outside off the corner of his eye. He didn't feel any malicious intent but the person was already long gone by the time he could have given chase. Looking back at the two Nanamis, he rubbed the back of his head and looked apologetic.

"I'll...try to make this up to you, Chiaki."

"Okay." She stopped being upset and gave her signature smile. "You're free tonight, right?"

"For you? Sure."

"Thanks, Hajime."

* * *

The giant cards laid out in front of them were all flipped – they were able to clear the floor by matching the cards together in random places while they flipped around at the start. Keebo's amazing memory came into play here, while Celestia looked very content.

"Hm. I had to get my own hands dirty... but at the very least we most likely finished before the other teams. Well done, Idabashi-kun."

"You really put effort in there. It was a team effort."

"Ah. How sweet. I suppose I should thank you for realizing what a rarity it is to see someone of my stature having to physically work for the goal." Her accent dropped. "I'm more surprised I didn't break any nails. Filing them would be a real pain in the ass."

A door opened on the other side of where they stood. Looking at each other for a few moments, they both walked out from there and into the next lobby where they found they were the first team that arrived from their respective minigame. A few minutes passed by and the next team finally appeared. Miu and Daisaku appeared, slightly sweaty and covered in patches of dirt.

"Ughh... this isn't the way I want to get wet and dirty!" Miu whined. "I need a cold shower. Fuck!"

"Sometimes an honest day of work is like feeding the koalas on an autumn's eve." Daisaku said.

"God! Please, enough of those stupid sayings. They make no fucking sense!" She looked toward Keebo and immediately walked over to him, the annoyance on Celestia rearing itself for just a moment.

"Should a dirty girl like yourself be even close to anyone right now? Who knows what strange diseases you might be carrying?"

"Screw off, pale bitch! This guy's mine."

"I don't believe he's ever mentioned that he had a significant other. Is that right, Idabashi-kun?"

Keebo looked at both of them and sighed in annoyance. He, internally, was surprised at how much he felt about the situation. It was a really unknown sensation for him.

"We should focus on the upcoming trials ahead."

Both girls' momentum were easily cut short by his reminder. They stopped even looking at each other. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the final team showed up with a groaning Leon Kuwata and Great Gozu right behind him.

"It wasn't even my sport. Damn." Leon had a sour expression of his face.

"That's fine. I was clearly not up to par. I will accept the punishment game."

"Upupupupu." The evil game host came up from behind them with his insidious, yet goofy laugh. "A volunteer! Excellent! Your life or your freedom! Such hope that's coming from you. Though to be honest... I'd rather want to see you despair instead. Ahahahahaha!"

"Nah. I screwed up. I'll do it, man." Leon stepped forward in front of the bear. "I can't keep looking uncool like this."

Celestia watched him with a curious look.

"Such bravado! If there was a live audience, I bet they'd be cheering. Too bad you aren't the protagonist."

"Shut the hell up bear! I'll take it! Let's go!"

A chain appeared from a trap door from across the room and snapped onto his leg, making the SHSL Baseball Player panic as he was dragged through it into the punishment game room. Monokuma continued to laugh and disappeared as another window opened up to show them the game that he would have to fight for his life for. It looked like they were up in a luxury box at a baseball game. It looked like the audience was full of Monokuma – though Keebo's sharp eyes showed them to be merely wooden cutouts of the demented ursine.

Leon was propped up on the home base. A bat was dug into right next to him and he grabbed it immeditalely. Monokuma was right behind him looking like an umpire. A ball machine was set up on the pitchers' mound. It started to fire balls at him at a slow, steady pace with him hitting them with amazing accuracy. The machine started to pick up its pace with Leon struggling to keep up. He could feel his wrists aching from constantly hitting the ball. He just wanted to quit at this point – but he knew that the balls hitting him would injure him. Or worse. So he bit his lip and continued. The field was littered with baseballs until he noticed that it finally ran out. The way out showed itself across the field and he just ran before anything else could happen to him.

"Could easily be 1000 balls." Keebo observed. "Looks around to be that number."

"Damn. Not bad, Kuwata." Miu mused. "Guess his arms aren't just for rubbing one out, huh?"

Great Gozu went toward the new entrance that appeared in their sky box and went on ahead of the rest of them. Celestia had her poker face on, walking after the former SHSL Wrestler. When Keebo and the others arrived in the lobby, Great Gozu was helping out the fatigued Kuwata.

"That was reckless, young man! You should have let a man like me handle it. Not someone with a bright future like yourself."

The SHSL Gambler gave off a small smile."I'm surprised you stuck through with it. The Kuwata-kun I knew would have easily given up after the first one-hundred pitches."

"Well I definitely didn't want to die! Especially in an uncool way like that. Imagine dying to being pelted by freakin' baseballs. Stupidstupidstupid!"

"I suppose most of the time I forget that you are a Super High School Level talent. I should reevaluate you sometime. You certainly do deserve your status."

"Feels like you're making fun of me. But I'll take the praise. About time you realized how rad I am."

"Hmhm. Don't get cocky."

A small smile came from Keebo. Leon looked back and laughed a little while rubbing his arms.

* * *

Kaede entered Shuichi's office while he was busy staring at his sheathed katana laid on his desk.

"Saihara-kun. We need to talk."

His eyes came up to see the SHSL Pianist's own. "Akamatsu-san... what is it?"

"You've been acting strange. Chibashira-san told me that you've been visiting her regularly for fighting lessons."

"I just wanted to be able to defend myself."

"Don't give me that! I may be blonde, but I'm no ditz." Kaede held her arm. "Is it because of what I did in the killing game? I didn't know you back then! I just...I'm sorry."

"Akamatsu-san..."

"What I'm saying is...don't repeat my mistake. I know you had to rely on yourself after then. But things should be different now." She sighed and looked down. "I feel like a hypocrite here. But I really do want to help you. At least to make it up to you."

He gave her a small, close-mouthed smile. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"I mean it, Saihara-kun. Please."

"I'm not bitter or anything about what happened. I understand why you kept everything to yourself. And...I understand acting the same way won't solve anything. I just didn't want you to get dragged into this mess."

"Just tell me what's going on. I don't want this to become some kind of lie between us."

"...Oma-kun told me something that day."

"It all started from then, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Shuichi stood up and walked over to Kaede. "He told me that he was able to see the true culprit of what happened that night. At least...see enough of it."

"_It's someone we both know very well, Saihara-chan! Wouldn't you want to see her?"_

"_Oma-kun... are you talking about...?"_

"_Nishishishi. C'mon. Do I really need to spell it out for you? Though, if you ask me, she wasn't there to kill Sayaka Maizono either."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I'm not your only ardent admirer. Sheesh... you really are a heartless guy, aren't you? Playing with all of our hearts!"_

"_Enough. Thanks for the tip."_

"_Oh? You're taking it at face value?"_

"_My intuition tells me you're not lying this time."_

"_How interesting. Though, given what's happened in the game... you just might be right!" _

"_Oma-kun."_

"_Guess I'm just a bit player this time. But I'll be watching, Saihara-chan! Don't disappoint me!"_

"...he really is a piece of work." Kaede sighed. "But I guess everything does lead back to Shirogane-san."

"I have to confront her." Shuichi added. "This game won't end until I can get an answer out of her. She's clearly dangerous."

"Agreed. But... how are you going to draw her out?"

"She must be close by. I don't know where she is, but she could easily be in the building."

"Do you think?"

"She's the SHSL Cosplayer, remember? She could easily blend in with our suits."

"I...I guess you have a point there." Kaede raised her fists. "Then we can just draw her out, right?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. But..." The SHSL Detective's eyes wandered over to his sword. "I may have to prepare for the worst."

"...don't worry. I'm no slouch either. Let's do this, Saihara-kun. Together."

"Yeah. Together."

* * *

**ANote**

Himiko looked over at one of the last patrons sitting at the bar counter. She wasn't expecting this person to be drinking. But she was by herself and very unsociable. The door opened and the SHSL Magician looked over and saw Maki enter. She was also surprised at the person and decided to take a seat next to her.

"Nyeh. Long day, Harumaki?"

"...yeah. I just need to sit down for a while."

"You've been really into work lately. Is it because Momota isn't around?"

"Partially. I just can't get too distracted in my line of work." The SHSL Assassin sighed. "I guess people always need unsightly things done. Even if the intentions are good."

"Need some juice?" Himiko smiled. "It'd be on the house."

"Sure. Thanks, Yumeno."

Himiko went over to the drink cabinet to find suitable ingredients to mix up for her best friend. Maki looked over at the bar patron who was looking at their half-empty glass of hard liquor.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink, Ikusaba."

"Me neither." The former SHSL Soldier mused. "But I've decided to give it a try. Tastes horrible."

"...thanks."

"For what?"

"For all the advice you've given me." Maki explained. "It's helped keep me sane whenever there's no choice left."

A small smile formed on the freckled woman's face. "I guess I'm not a total failure after all."

"But I've been meaning to ask... why?"

"I guess...I guess I'm trying to make sure your dreams come true."

"My dreams?"

"Look at me." She looked at her Fenrir tattoo on her hand. "Discarded by my own sister, left behind by the only guy I've ever loved. All I can do is make sure you don't end up where I am."

A small glare came from the red-eyed assassin in response.

"Don't give me that look. I'm just jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"It feels like you're someone I could have been had I chosen differently."

Maki couldn't form a response from her observation.

"And now, instead of learning, I ended up trying to vicariously live through you. It's a disgrace."

"Then stop being a disgrace."

Mukuro stopped staring at her drink and looked at her protege.

"You clearly have the right ideas. They've worked for me. Now take your own advice. I can't keep getting tips from a coward."

The former mercenary reflected on Harukawa's words. "I guess this is what they meant by becoming a teacher is the best way to learn."

"Then what will you do?"

"I haven't fully thought of it yet... but I'll have an answer soon. I promise."

Maki finally softened her gaze and gave a small smile.


	40. Inorganic Soul

Keebo sat in the lobby while most of the others were recovering for the next set of games. None of the participants, other than the 7th unfortunate soul, had actually died. Two of the others had entered before any of the others making the white-haired youth look at them intently. It was two of the older players – both former Super High School Level students that graduated from Hope's Peak Academy years ago. The former SHSL Wrestler walked up to the former Team Danganronpa worker and placed his hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction out of the teenage boy.

"A soul of steel. Very admirable quality in trying times like these." The masked wrestler sounded very impressed despite the others not being able to see his face.

Rather than argue about it, Keebo looked away and took the compliment. "You two aren't students. But you're both alumni of Hope's Peak, right?"

"Right! I thought this sicko had a grudge against Super High School students, but you're not from our alma mater, right?"

"Just a salamander caught up in a farmer's swinging sickle." Daisuku added.

Keebo raised an eyebrow in response. "I guess I'm unlucky."

"Hm. You might be right. But you've really put in your own effort! Good job!"

"Were you two in the same class?"

Great Gozu shook his head. "No. I was in Class 69. Bandai-kun was in Class 66. We actually met recently. Haha. It seems that despite our talents, it's been a fun time to use them in order to help others."

"Ah. You're talking about what happened to Eastern Japan." Keebo looked down. "Though you two were probably not very popular in your own classes."

"Hah! Sharp words." A hard smack came onto the boy's back from the much larger wrestler. " I definitely wasn't. But it doesn't matter. We managed to find some common ground and bonded over hard work."

Daisaku grinned. "A dog and a cat can find solace in a piece of chicken."

"Though his fondness of making up his own sayings can make conversations difficult. Still, once we win this game I want to ask what this asshole was thinking of when he threw us all into this sick game!"

"I see." Keebo ruffled through his own white hair while thinking over what he said. "Thanks. I think I learned something today."

"Huh?" Both burly men looked very confused.

The other participants showed up, somewhat recovered from the past ordeal. Monokuma didn't even make an appearance, only the colors of their collars changing color in order to signify the next combinations: Leon and Celestia, Great Gozu and Daisuku, with Keebo and Miu as the final group.

"Aw, hell yeah! Finally!" Miu cheered.

Celestia and Leon nodded at each other. The duos entered their respective rooms.

"You're really clinging onto my arm."

"Damn straight I am! Can't have you damage these babies too much. They're valuable!"

"Is that why you've stuck by me all this time? It's a flimsy excuse."

"Screw you! D-Don't think I'm in love with you or anything!"

"I...didn't say anything like that, but okay. Is that it?"

"Ugh! What the fuck?! Get a hint, idiot!"

"This sounds like something that would come from Shirogane-san's work."

"Hey! No! Stop!" Miu gripped his prosthetic wrist. Then she looked completely deflated and depressed. "Aren't guys supposed to like this sort of stuff?"

"Are they? I wouldn't know."

"Ugh...here I thought everything would be so much better. Not like you really understood as a robot, either."

"That person isn't me."

"I know that! Fuck! T-Though...I kinda like you better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He was a fucking pushover! A real pansy! I just want a..." The SHSL Inventor teared up slightly. "You hate the shit out of me, don't you?"

"I don't, no. I'm just mostly unable to pick up on what you're saying."

"Are you kidding me? How much more obvious can I get? Do I gotta get on top of you and scream?"

Keebo pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. Don't do that."

"Then come the fuck on! Are you a man or not?"

"Iruma-san. I'm just trying to understand myself at this point in time. I really don't know how to respond to your advances."

"Just say yes, dipshit! P-Please..."

The white-haired youth blinked a few times, still unsure how to exactly respond to her begging.

"I-I just...you're pretty hot and kinda cool. I always wished for someone like you, you know? And now I've got a banging personality and sick style and I still can't..."

Exhaling once again, he pondered over all the emotional people he's met recently. Not just in the game, but the others who participated in Danganronpa V3 as well as Hajime and his cohorts.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Gonna say something or what?"

"I heard you, Iruma-san. Look, I—"

"Upupupu. Sorry to interrupt, but this isn't some kind of mid-2000s teen romantic comedy!"

Monokuma appeared with glee as the two were annoyed to see the mascot.

"Aw, don't give me that look. You'll have plenty of time to sort your hormones once you survive the next game. Ahahahahahaha!"

Stage lights appeared as a giant obstacle course rose from the ground in front of them. There was even the sound of an in-studio audience to accompany it. There were no actual people around – but the two could easily feel the pressure from their next challenge.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Miu screamed.

* * *

Right outside the ruins of Tokyo, Makoto was laying back and sitting down. He was watching reconstruction efforts happen in real time while wondering where the next anomaly would appear.

"Naegi!"

He turned toward the origin of the cheery voice and saw Hina running up to him.

"Hina-san? What's wrong?"

She slowed down and walked up to him, looking relieved.

"I've been trying to find you!"

"Did something happen at the Tower of Hope?"

"Listen, you have to—"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

The two Class 78 survivors turned over to the shrill voice that called out. Two familiar women walked up to them, looking a bit unhappy. Specifically at the former reporter himself. Hina looked upset at the two individuals interrupting her from telling Makoto something important.

"With Asahina-san t-too?" Seiko lamented. "I didn't think you were some kind of ladykiller, Naegi-san."

"W-Wait, I think you two have the wrong idea. Hold on...were you the one that was following us?"

"Save it." Ruruka countered. "We both saw everything. You were pretty close with Kirigiri and that weird gyaru bitch."

"Have you two really been following me this entire time?"

"...look, I think you guys have the wrong idea. I used to." Hina tried to explain. "I mean, he might seem like he's a beast. The Prime Minister of Beastopia, even!"

"That's not helping, Hina-san."

"A-Anyway, he's just a really nice guy. And he's in a relationship already—"

"With three girls." Ruruka glared right at her chest. "Even an airhead like you got a piece of him, didn't you?"

"Hey, let me finish!"

"I guarantee you, Naegi... I'm way more woman than all of them combined. They're just little girls compared to _me_." Ruruka smiled sweetly and traced her hand on his lips. "You can taste it a little, can't you? It's my special chocolate."

"What are you doing?!" Seiko almost screamed. "Don't you dare try and pull a fast one. We agreed to just confront him about it. B-Besides, he'd like a nicer girl...I'm sure!"

"You mean dating a dead fish?"

"I don't know what you mean, but you can take y-your mean insults and shove them where the sun doesn't shine!"

Whatever plan they had concocted before their confrontation seemed to unravel as they turned on each other. The former SHSL Swimmer sighed at watching the inevitable cat fight. Makoto really had no words for what he was witnessing.

"A-Anyway, Naegi. I wanted to tell you that—"

Mukuro walked up to slowly growing group. "Naegi-kun."

Seiko and Ruruka turned to her as if snapped out of a trance.

"You're that new girl, aren't you? Makuro, right?" Ruruka asked. "Can't you see we're a little busy here? And how do you know Naegi?"

"I'm part of his entourage."

"WHAT?! This flat-chested bimbo? She's like a child compared to the others! Not to mention me."

"Naegi-kun likes me the way I am."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Ikusaba-san..."

A small close-mouthed smirk came from the former SHSL Soldier. "He has soft hands and he's a good kisser."

Seiko and Ruruka had their eyes wide open and just looked at Makoto in bewilderment.

"N-No, don't misunderstand...!"

"T-That was very to the point, Naegi-san." The former SHSL Pharmacist lamented.

He just looked pleadingly at the freckled black-haired girl.

"Sorry. My sense of humor goes too far sometimes. I blame my time with Junko-chan."

"That's a pretty cruel joke." Makoto deadpanned.

"I wasn't expecting that from Ikusaba-chan." Hina started to sweat a little. "Where'd she pick that up from?"

"These two were following you, but there was another party as well."

"...were you following us too?"

"Yes. It's still dangerous these days." The former mercenary explained. "Though my experience in following you before has helped keep tabs on any potential threats. I was the best choice, naturally."

Makoto rubbed his cheek. "You have a point there."

"That unknown person was too quick for even me to catch."

"Really? You couldn't see anything?"

"They were wearing clothing that concealed their form. Whoever it is has an idea on how to keep themselves hidden...even from Kirigiri-san and my sister."

"That's concerning. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime."

Seiko and Ruruka took the time to cool down while trying to parse the conversation.

"So you really weren't just...on a date with your girlfriends?" Seiko asked.

"I only have one girlfriend. I'm really not that kind of guy."

Ruruka groaned. "Ugh. Well, I guess that means I only have to worry about one person then."

"Ando-san!"

"What? Shouldn't you be happy too?"

"Uh...guys. I'd really appreciate it if you two didn't talk about potentially ruining my relationship here." Makoto pointed out.

"What? You'd rather have us talk about it behind your back?"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Makoto finally turned to his tanned classmate. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Togami. Listen, what he's doing at the tower..."

* * *

Keebo reached out as Miu screamed and leaped onto the final platform.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" She was gasping for breath, her hair disheveled and she was sweaty. "You stupid sado-bear! When I get my...hands...on...him..."

"We're almost done, Iruma-san. Just a little more to go."

"I can barely even fucking walk!"

Keebo knew their time was short. He just hoisted her over his shoulder and started to run through the final goal. As he ran through, some black-and-white confetti blew out of cannons with Monokuma laughing in the background.

"Not bad! Not bad at all! Too bad you took the longest to finish! Ahahahaha!" The bear's voice lowered to a growl. "You know what that means."

"I'm not a goddamn athlete! Ugh!" Miu groaned as she was still over Keebo's shoulder.

"If you didn't contribute enough, you gotta pay for it! Fair is fair, right? Wouldn't want to punish someone who didn't deserve it."

"I'll do it." Keebo replied.

"W-What? What the fuck are you doing?!" Miu was struggling, still being held by the youth with prosthetic limbs. He finally put her down and she landed on her butt. "I'm the one who screwed up this time!"

"...you wouldn't be able to do the game as you are."

"Just...just give me a few seconds."

"Oh! How selfless! But...are you sure you want to throw away your life like that?" Monokuma asked. "It wasn't your fault after all. Why should you be punished when you were the one who was carrying the team? I wouldn't want to make your life...unfair. Upupupu."

"I have a much better chance of surviving."

"Even a utilitarian wouldn't take this gamble. What makes you think I'd let you off easy, huh?"

"Keebo...I mean, Idabashi..." Miu looked down at the floor. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

"I might not have been directly responsible for what happened to you in the killing game, but it'd be unfair for you to go through hell again. Dying felt real. I know that for a fact."

The SHSL Inventor grasped her neck for a moment.

"I don't feel things like normal people do. But... I can understand them. Now I can." Keebo explained. "So I want to do this."

"Well. Alright. Seems like you won't be swayed! Bye bye now!"

Keebo was confused. They hadn't even made it to the last area, but a trap door appeared under him and made him fall down. He could hear the blonde girl's scream as he fell down and landed on what appeared to be bags of trash. Recovering from the long fall (and trying his best not to breathe in the stink), he threw away an eaten cup noodle container that perched on his head and looked around where he was. It was a replica of the school set used for Danganronpa V3.

Some ominous music from the show came on and he saw a blue light from above. His eyes widened as he felt shock for the first time in his life. It was his robotic counterpart, but real and in-the-flesh. He didn't have much time to stay frozen, as some of the payload came his way and he started running as fast as he could. Sweating a little from the leftover heat from the blasts from K1-B0, he was trying to figure out how he could either beat or get past this new opponent. Even with upgraded arms, he probably wouldn't really be able to get close enough to give himself a clean punch.

He continued to weave through the increasingly destroyed buildings from the onslaught. The SHSL Hope Robot was still high in the air, eyes completely blued out, with an intent to end his life. Though he started to notice something off about the attacks. As he continued to run, it was only leading him to one path. Realizing that he was running into certain doom, Keebo's heart started to pump harder. It wasn't exactly the first time he was in a life-or-death situation, but something about this was different to him.

He was in front of what looked to be the entrance of the main school building. K1-B0 had him right in his sights and saw him fire off a large laser right at the top of it. Feeling the tremors from the debris beginning to fall, he saw a large stone coming straight for him.

The heartbeats he was feeling was something completely unknown to him before.

He liked it.

He felt human.

Looking at his arms, he started to wind up a punch straight for the large stone ready to crush him.

There was no way to run now. He would get crushed.

As it came right up to him, he threw the only move he had left. A punch with his back in it. The grinding of metal against stone was loud and caused sparks, and he could see his arm breaking from the sheer force of it. But it saved him. The rock crumbled and chunks of it went flying toward his artificial counterpart. It punctured right into its body, and one even hit the self-destruct button right on his chest. The robot exploded in a spectacular display, while Keebo covered his eyes with his remaining arm.

After his hearing came back from the deafening blast, he turned around to the sound of someone clapping.

Nagito Komaeda was sitting in a wheelchair, while a girl in a Monokuma helmet was pushing it.

"You're Komaeda-san."

"...it seems you truly are something special, Idabashi-kun." Nagito grinned with a crazed look in his eyes. "You've surpassed even my lofty expectations."

Keebo just glanced over the arm that was basically crushed to a pulp. Miu would give him an earful later.

"Why did you do this?"

"For hope. Specifically, the hope that was laying dormant inside of you." Nagito leaned forward in the wheelchair while placing his fingers together. "Drawing out hope in your fellow participants would naturally make you realize your own. Provided you were in the right context."

"I may not be like other people. But even I know what you've done is messed up."

"...perhaps. But it's too late for a man like me start to grovel and repent. I'm almost out of time." His grin faded. "Don't take it as an excuse. It's simply the truth. I could never become the SHSL Hope."

"I don't fully understand what you're getting at."

"...I learned about many types of hope in this life of mine. My hope was the hope of progress. To one day become a vessel for humanity to achieve what they were meant to be. From the depths of despair could hope rise, could it not?"

"That's why you did this?" Keebo found himself clenching his hand unconsciously.

"But I could never truly become that hope. It paled in comparison to someone like Makoto Naegi. But you..." Nagito's eyes lit up. "You could be that vessel. Have you not progressed because of what transpired here? The hope of progress was inside of you all along. You yearned to truly understand humanity."

Keebo was trying to decipher what the SHSL Lucky Student was trying to tell him.

"...there's a hope in men to somehow attain immortality. My hope is that my ideals will live past this ailing body of mine. Will you become a vessel for hope?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at. You have a twisted idology."

"But is it incorrect?"

"No. But it's abhorrent. Even a guy like me can understand that much."

"To think you would go so far just to understand humanity! I know you aren't able to produce those feelings. Maybe you can get angry or sad like others can, but you could never be fervent. Why would you reject a chance to become something greater than you are?"

"Because progress isn't something you can will. It's gradual."

"Oh how little you know, Idabashi-kun. Did you not see it yourself? How, when brought to the brink, humanity can overcome despair? How bonds become unbreakable in the face of insurmountable challenge? Or how someone so emotional can bring someone who lacks emotions unfamiliar feelings!"

"I still reject your ideals." Keebo replied. "I don't know much. I'm just someone who isn't even an adult yet. All I know is that I want to improve myself."

"And this is how you could become so much more!"

"By blindly following an ideal like the 'hope of progress?' I refuse. I'll continue to find my own way."

"So you choose to continue to be talentless?"

"I don't have a title, but I know that I can grow."

Nagito's face twisted in insanity as he started to laugh for a long while. "You've truly exceeded all expectations. I haven't felt this way since I met Hinata-kun!"

"Your game is over."

The two turned to the intruder on their conversation. Monokuma was dancing like he was drunk, with Byakuya right behind him with a hacking gun in hand.

"Hagakure." He spoke into a mic, disguised as a lapel pin. "Have you rescued all of the captives?"

A static voice rung in his ear. "Yep! Everyone's safe, Togami-chi!"

"It's time to surrender, Komaeda."

"Hmhm...hahahahaha!" Nagito laughed and held himself. "So you were waiting this long for revenge, were you?"

"What you and Monaca Towa did not only tarnished my family name...but also myself. It's over."

"To think you would hold a grudge over someone insignificant as myself. I'm honored. I have no moves left."

The girl in the Monokuma costume fell over and deactivated. It was another android.

"However, you would not have just cause to arrest Towa-san. Only myself."

"You!" Byakuya grit his teeth.

"I apologize. But there is no proof of her involvement here. After all, the Towa Group no longer exists. The death of Haiji Towa ensured that."

Angry at Nagito's final move, he spat and ordered one of his subordinates to wheel Nagito Komaeda away.

"...what will happen to him?" Keebo asked.

"I doubt he'll survive long enough to face trial. I'll ensure he's safely locked behind in a police hospital for the remainder of his miserable life. Are you alright?"

"Did you know he was targetting me, Togami-san?"

"I had an idea." The former SHSL Heir adjusted his glasses. "However, this was the best chance at stopping his scheme from reaching the climax. Who knows what else he had in store for you?"

"I see. So you used me."

"I did mention you were a pawn when I assigned you to this. Though I was mistaken in that aspect."

"...what do you mean?"

"Everything hinged on you. I won't repeat this. Thank you. And don't worry about the arm. I'll make sure you're taken care of. A Togami never forgets his debts."

Keebo grasped at the remains of his destroyed arm.

* * *

"Sorry, Saihara-kun." Kaede looked completely apologetic. "I still haven't found any trace of her at all. If she's in here, she's really blending in."

"Don't worry about it. You helping me out is plenty enough."

"Yeah, but I feel pretty useless if I didn't find anything out."

"You're not useless. You're actually pretty good at investigating."

"Really? Thanks. You're sweet."

Shuichi blushed a little bit. "A-Anyway. That should be enough for now. Hey, why don't I meet up with you at Yumeno-san's bar later?"

"We still can't drink, you know."

"Just to hang out."

Kaede giggled. "Yeah. I was just joking. I'll see you later, okay?"

The SHSL Pianist left with a smile on her face. Shuichi placed his hand on his chin and began to think about any possible leads to the location of Tsumugi Shirogane. He started thinking about Junko Enoshima, though from what Kyoko told him there wasn't really any sign of them together recently. He looked up from his thoughts and noticed a girl with blue hair in a suit walking past him. The body profile did fit the former Danganronpa V3 mastermind's. Taking the only lead, or what was more likely a bait into a trap, he started to trail the girl.

After a few minutes of observing and following her from a distance, she started to walk faster. Probably alerted to his presence. Not wanting for her to get away, he picked up his own pace. They continued to walk briskly for an additional several minutes before it was a full blown chase with poor Alliance operatives being caught in the way by both parties. The chase continued until the girl ducked into one of the empty rooms that was just nearly built. Taking a deep breath, he went inside himself with Tsumugi sitting on the desk, waiting for him. She was trying to look cool but she was sweating and panting while trying to smile.

"It's..." She took a deep breath through her nose. "It's been a while, Sweet-chi."

"Don't call me that."

"That's just plain rude. We were friends, weren't we?"

"We were. That was before the killing game."

"Hey! That's pretty ungrateful of you. I gave you what you wanted, after all. You even got a girlfriend out of it."

"What do you want with me, Shirogane-san?"

"You are my eternal rival you know? I've never met anyone who had seen as much media as I had. Or anyone who loved _Danganronpa _as much as I did! Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Someone could've gotten hurt! And Oma-kun almost took the fall for it."

"I never intended to hurt Maizono-san. I would never, actually. But... it was a good way to get your attention. After all, I can't exactly just call you and have you accept my invitation! As for Kokichi Oma...that's just what he does. It's plain to see."

"Ergh...don't make this seem like it's my fault!"

"Oh? But you're assuming I'm some sort of deranged lunatic."

"You kind of are."

"There you go with that rude mouth of yours again."

"In what way is putting someone in mortal danger _sane_?!"

"You have a point in that. But...well... I needed to do something a little big just to make sure you got the message."

"What are you? A yakuza?"

"Hey! Don't mess with me. I can become the Dragon of Dojima at will, you know!"

"You'd never inherit his ideals, though."

"You see? Not a lot of people would immediately get that reference!"

"That's still no excuse for what you did."

"Oh? Then I suppose I'm sorry."

"You can't just apologize for trespassing."

"Will you be punishing me?" She looked a little coquettish when she asked.

"T-That's not my job!" Shuichi winced in response. "Were you always like this?!"

"I suppose I picked up some things from Enoshima-sama."

"You still haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

She stood up from the desk and walked up to the SHSL Detective. "I'd like to make a deal."

"A deal? What? You're insane. I'm calling security."

"Ah-ah. Why don't you hear me out first? I'm quite generous, you know. And I'm sure Akamatsu-san and the others would appreciate it."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to suggest something that would be criminal. So, here's my proposition..."

* * *

Keebo entered the apartment with what appeared to be a cast over what appeared to be a newly constructed arm. Hajime looked to him from the kitchen.

"You're back. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's not like there are pain receptors attached to it. Despite Iruma-san wanting to install them."

"Sorry about everything."

"...I take it you know what happened."

"Yeah. I ended up choosing an old friend over your well-being. Though I think you're not going to be too torn up about what happened."

"I can't speak for the others, though. It was a game where death was real."

"...I'm not a compassionate man. Not outside of my own social circles." Hajime looked away. "Though, I'm sure Chiaki's disappointed in me."

"Do you regret your choice?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He walked over and made some food for him. "I'm not a great teacher. But at least I can make some good food."

"I heard he doesn't have much left to live."

"No. He doesn't. I'll be visiting him soon."

"Then I can understand your choice."

"Idabashi." Hajime's eyes widened. "Don't do that. You don't have to do something like that."

"I'm just stating facts." Keebo began to eat with his only working hand. "You could've stopped everything on your own?"

"Just because I have the capability doesn't mean I'm willing. It's just like when certain people tried to make me into something they wanted." He closed his eyes. "I'm just stubborn through and through. Doesn't matter what name I have."

Keebo looked at him while chewing.

"Still. I should at least make it up to you. I'm supposed to be your guardian, right?" He looked over at newly crafted arm. "Who made this?"

"A friend of mine."

"It's pretty good. Wouldn't say it's up to par with, say, Monaca's work...but I think I can do something for you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Some synthetic skin to cover it up."

Keebo's eyes widened. "You...what? You can do that?"

"If I put my mind to it, yeah. Gotta be motivated, though."

"I see. I'd really appreciate it. Though...I don't really need it."

"No? You clearly want it more than anything."

"What I lost is something I could replace. I'd like to do something for the person who helped me out here. As well as the others."

"You're a bit of a bleeding heart."

"Life can be unfair, but I strive to be fair."

* * *

**ANote**

Makoto sighed and leaned back. "I guess it's all over. Komaeda-san..."

"At least the damage was minimized." Kyoko pointed out. "We'll see if we can assist Kuwata-kun and the others."

"Thank you. Going through something like that...it takes a toll on the mind." He sighed and blinked a few times. "But moving on...why are you all here?"

"Don't be so grumpy, Naegi." Hina was chewing on a donut. She gulped and continued. "You have a huge house! It's not like your little apartment."

"Hey, I liked that place."

"Yeah, but this place is better!" The former SHSL Swimmer's eyes lit up. "You could throw a big party in here! And maybe fit in two or three pools if you teared down some of the rooms."

"What am I gonna do with multiple pools...?" The former SHSL Hope sighed and looked over at Seiko and Ruruka.

"Who knew you were so loaded...? Things look better and better." The former SHSL Confectioner grinned.

The pharmacist winced. "D-Don't be so rude, Ando-san! We're supposed to be guests."

"See? You're way too nice. It's super suspicious. Aren't-I-right-Naegi?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be like this?"

"Maybe if you'd make something to prevent allergies, I wouldn't distrust you as much!"

"That's just too much! I-I don't even like sweet things."

Mukuro blinked a few times. "Do you need me to show them the door, Naegi-kun?"

"Don't worry about it. They'll calm down. Eventually."

"Upupupu. Look at you, Mr. Popular. So much estrogen in one place!" Junko bursted in. "All these girls trying to play with MY ahoge."

The others just stared at the former SHSL Despair. She basked in the attention and just leaped and landed in her man's lap. She stroked his face while he blushed and looked away. "Don't worry. You can play around. Just as long as they know who's the Queen around here!"

"N-No! I'm not that way!"

"Seriously, Enoshima-chan. You're way too much." Hina scolded.

"I wouldn't degrade myself that way." Kyoko said unflinchingly.

"...I'll decline." Mukuro said, looking away.


	41. Taillight

The nurses inside the hospital gave off a big smile to the visiting girl that was walking through the corridors in a nondescript hospital. There weren't many people around, due to it being not open to the public. She dropped her sickly sweet smile as she entered the room containing one specific patient – Nagito Komaeda. He turned and smiled from the bed he was laying in.

"Ugh. Were you expecting a nurse to give you a sponge bath? You're being too cheeky in here, big bro."

"Ah. Towa-san. You came again. It's only been a day, though..." The white-haired luckster looked toward the window. "The nurses provide enough assistance. You needn't concern yourself with me."

"You! Should! Shut! Up! And! Stay! Quiet!" A scary smile formed on the green-haired teenager's face. "Oh no. My bad habits are showing up again. You always make me so mad, Komaeda-nii."

He, on the other hand, was unphased by her look. "Hm. Is that so? I apologize."

"No! Stop it already." Her eyes looked as if they were about to roll out of their sockets. "Time to go outside."

His eyes slowly moved over to the wheelchair she was pushing in front of her. "Just...bring it over. I can help myself in."

Acquiescing to his request, she just watched him squirm and struggle getting himself into the mobile seat. After a few minutes, Nagito fixed himself and sat up straight as she started to push him from behind.

"It...certainly brings back some memories..."

"Oh? Like when I ran over your foot for the 20th time when you weren't looking?"

"You certainly are a rascal, Towa-san." Nagito still smiled. "I suppose it's unbecoming of me to reminisce about those times... even though I was not fully myself at the time."

"Are you kidding me?" Monaca stopped pushing him, almost making him stumble out of the wheelchair. "What's wrong with you?! We abused you? Are you that stupid?"

"Mmm. You did indeed. But I certainly deserved it." Nagito's arms raised, even though he was sitting down. "But you certainly welcomed my teachings with open arms, didn't you?"

"I had no choice!" The former villain's voice started to crack slightly. "You went out of your way to save me and then started spewing that stuff about hope and despair every single day. I had a headache! And, and, and...!"

Nagito was looking forward as she was talking.

"And you were gone. You left to find that hope of yours. And I guess you found it." Monaca sighed. "I guess you got yourself fixed up and then forgot about me. But then I left on my own afterward. I got tired of waiting."

"...once again, I apologize."

"Is that why you took me in again? Convinced Hinata-nii to help me out?"

"I certainly cannot make him do anything. He made that choice on his own. Perhaps he saw a small spark of hope in you, like I did."

"Stopstopstopstop!" Monaca gripped onto the chair, looking like she was about to flip him out of it. "You're so annoying, you know? I'm surprised that your class even tolerates your existence."

"I am surprised, too."

She bit her lip, stopping herself while she was ahead. "Anyway, I just wanted to do this."

"This?"

"...pay you back for what you did to me."

He blinked a few times, unable to come up with a good response.

"You turned me into an adult. I...guess...I stopped wanting to do anything with big sis Junko and hope and whatever else because of you. I thought I could find my answers by just...being alone. But Monaca—I mean I hate being alone. And cold food. Ew."

"It was just another form of despair."

"I know! I know..."

"...but look at what hope it brought you afterward."

She covered her face in annoyance from his words. "You never stop, do you?"

"I can't afford to now. Especially now that I'm at the end."

Monaca's eyes narrowed slightly from what he just said. "It really is the end."

"Are you not glad?"

"No! Stupid!" She hit the back of his neck. "You had shitty reasons, but you still took care of me. Even a girl like me knows to be thankful."

"Ah...I...I see. Thank you."

"No! Stop! Doing! That! You! Bonehead! Seriously, did you get stupider as an adult?" Monaca grit her teeth. "I told myself I'd stop acting this way, but you really bring it out."

"You've certainly come a long way."

"And now you're leaving again."

The two were silent with each other as neither of them knew how to continue the strained conversation. Nagito looked out toward the clouds in the sky.

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

* * *

The entirety of Class 78 lined up in front of a classroom – them looking slightly older. It looked as if they were taking a picture, similar to one of the ones that was taken before the killing game. Makoto could hear himself say "cheese" as the soft sound of a cell phone camera went off. Junko, for whatever reason, looked to be playing the part of a happy classmate as well. He looked at the scene for a few more moments until Junko grabbed it from behind and destroyed the fragment from another timeline.

"Man, you're so sappy. What kind of boring universe is that?!" She grinned. "But it's your sort of thing, huh. I could see a tinge of despair in your eyes."

"It's a nice dream. But I'm not going to despair over it." He immediately snapped back at her. "You...you just gave that one up without a fight, didn't you?"

Her face was neutral and emotionless. "What kind of crazy crap are you spouting out now?"

"It's been like that for a while now. Sure, at the beginning, when we started dating you kind of...well... tried making my life as hard as possible. But now..."

She pinched both his cheeks. "Look at you, cheeky Makoto! Maybe I'm just trying to save for a really good opportunity, huh?!"

"If there's anything you are as a person... you're impatient."

"Tch!" She let go of his face. "Well, you're right about that. C'monnn. Give me what I want."

"I can't really control that, you know?"

"Well we'll just keep doing it!"

"Junko!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, all I'm saying is that...maybe...despair isn't at the top of your list anymore?"

The former SHSL Despair just gave him a weird look for a few moments, staying silent. "I dunno. I still like seeing that face twist in pain sometimes. And then I feel so bad that it just intensifies the feeling, y'know?"

A tired sigh came from the former SHSL Hope's lips.

"But you do have a point there, darling. I don't want you to fall into despair or anything."

"D-Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I did, didn't I? Well... I guess it's because I'm looking forward to something else." A lewd expression came across her face.

"Junko, seriously."

"Well it just happens to be part of the whole package, doesn't it?" She looked at the remains of all the dimensional mirrors she shattered around them. "It's just like my talent. It can make me see the future, sort of. All choices and all of their eventual conclusions."

"Your analytical prowess, right?"

"Duh!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "But a girl like me never found this to be a possibility..."

"How could you? It defies any science or logic to it." Makoto pointed out.

"But now I can just...upupupu...I'm so excited!"

"Y-You are?"

"Don't think I haven't found out about what you've been planning behind my back."

"Kyoko-chan mentioned it'd be a matter of time, but keeping it a secret wasn't exactly my main goal."

She moved toward him, and this time he didn't even flinch. He looked up at her (only slightly, she wasn't that much taller than him without her boots).

"I've...really been given everything, haven't I? Sure the universe might've balanced it a little bit by making me homeless... but an nearly unbeatable talent, amazing genes, crazy good luck... only to be beaten by the cutest protagonist on the planet. Your sister's a close second, though."

"Thanks? I think?"

"What I'm saying is clearly I've been favored in one way or another. Why do you think I just wanted to bring it all down? Or why despair was the thing I found exciting?"

"Ending the world isn't a great hobby."

"Sure. But it made you into my awesome hubby."

"U-Umm...?!"

"Paying you back for all your smooth lines from before." A small smile appeared on her face. "I can't let you keep winning now can I?"

An eyebrow raised on the brown-haired man's face. "Letting me win?"

"Well, that might not be completely accurate, but it does get you riled up!" She cooed a bit and placed her forehead on his. "You get pretty hot when you're mad."

He closed his eyes. His forehead was really warm. Between his partner's body heat and his own irritation, it was unclear where most of the heat was coming from. He enjoyed the silence for a bit and then opened his eyes – his sight only the one girl who brought his entire world crashing down in many ways.

All the other possibilities were just broken shards of glass at his feet.

"Lets get out of here."

"Oh? Don't want to watch any more of these?"

"No. I'm here right now. With you."

Junko couldn't help keep the small smile on her face. "You dork. There's no turning back."

"I wouldn't and I won't."

"...wonder if our little stalker's enjoying the show. They're gone now, though."

"I haven't found anything new about that."

"Well, they don't seem like they're a threat." Junko finally pulled away from him. "They seem a little familiar, if that makes sense."

"Really? I had that feeling too."

"I wonder..." She tapped the very edge of her chin. "Anyway, you riled me up Makoto!"

"What? How?"

"Trying to be smooth again... you're so annoying!" She grabbed his hand and started walking. "You owe me a dinner date!"

"W-Wait, I have to go back to work!"

"Nope! Denied!"

"Junko!"

"Makoto!"

He grabbed hold of her hand as they walked off.

* * *

Byakuya was escorting a nervous-looking Mikan Tsumiki into the wing where Nagito was staying in. He continued to look forward while the SHSL Nurse was busy trying not to look toward him, with nervous sounds coming from her mouth. There was absolutely no conversation between them until the reached the door.

"There's only so many people we can ask to...assist...with this. You would know him best, Tsumiki. You have an hour."

"Y-Yes! I understand!" She looked like she was about to beg him for forgiveness, but he cut off that avenue of discussion quickly as he walked away. She watched him walk away and once he was out of sight she finally entered the room.

"Ah! Tsumiki-san. Seems I've been getting a lot of visitors today." Nagito smiled as he looked toward her from the bed.

"K-Komaeda-kun. H-Hello."

"Please come in! Come in! What can I do for you?"

"N-No, I'm here to check on you. T-To double check your... condition."

"Oh, I see. Then go ahead."

She nervously approached the bed but slipped on the floor into a compromising position as he looked at her.

"Are you okay, Tsumiki-san?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

She slowly picked herself up off the floor and walked over to Nagito laying in the hospital bed.

"I'll, um, need to remove your blanket for this."

"No need to go that far for me. I can still move my arms." The white-haired luckster moved the blanket from covering his body and he was dressed entirely in a hospital gown.

"O-Okay...now please try and move your legs." She watched as he looked a little strained. "Can you sit up?"

"With some help, I can."

Nagito grabbed onto Mikan's hand as he adjusted himself and sat straight up on his own bed. She had brought her own small bag of tools and took out a reflex hammer. Hitting his knees, she observed that his legs made no movement on their own.

"I see. I-I've been told this is because of your FTD. Oh! Um... frontotemporal dimentia." She gave him a very nervous look while placing her finger right on the edge of her face. "Did you always have this? Along with cancer...?"

"It was before my admittance to Hope's Peak."

"Wh...it's just like with Nidai-kun!" Mikan was dejected. "Did you not trust us with that information."

"It didn't seem too relevant. I expected my luck to hold out until we all graduated. Then you all wouldn't have needed to worry about me."

"That's horrible! We—I could've taken care of you, you know."

"Perhaps. But you needn't waste your efforts like that."

"I-I wouldn't mind, you know."

Nagito looked straight at her. "Ah, is it because it's hard for me to do much on my own? Don't feel sorry for me. You have a new lease on life, despite your...checkered past."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"I may not know as much as Hinata-kun does, but I already was able to tell that you were a troubled girl when we first met. Perhaps... had our world been a different place, we may have been very good friends you and I."

"You..."

Nagito looked away from her. "It may have been the influence of the brainwashing video, but you ended up falling in love with her. So did I. I loved and hated her." He looked back at her and she was still right next to the bed.

"Komaeda-kun, I..."

"We both found hope in the darkest despair wrapped in a strawberry blonde model." Nagito smiled gently. "Ah... have I kept you here too long? You were just here to verify that I'm unable to use my legs at the moment, correct?"

"It's okay, Komaeda-kun. I d-don't mind staying."

He slowly went back to laying down in bed. "Hinata-kun is surely a beacon of hope, isn't he?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I've seen you look at him from afar as well. We certainly do owe our lives to him in a way."

"...he did save us all at the end there." Mikan had a crooked smile on her face. "H-He's also...um...very handsome."

"Indeed."

"B-but he's so out of reach, isn't he?"

"He's in a league of his own. Just to be his friend, though...I'm honored personally."

"...I like being his friend too."

The two just sighed from this depressing conversation.

"We have never talked like this at length, have we Tsumiki-san?"

"N-No. We h-haven't."

"I wouldn't mind if you continued to visit me."

"R-Really? You don't h-hate me? I'm not annoying?"

"Hm? Of course not. It just occurred to me that maybe we have some things we can see eye-to-eye on."

Mikan looked extremely relieved and glad. "Of course! I'll visit as much as I can, okay?"

"I would appreciate it."

* * *

Kaede was sitting at the bar counter with Maki sitting right next to her and Himiko cleaning out a glass.

The blonde pianist started to sound out a sentence. "Um...so..."

"Out with it." Maki's voice was nothing but her usual angry tone.

"Look, I was just wondering if you two knew what was going on with Saihara-kun?"

The two former finalists of Danganronpa V3 looked at each other. "We were wondering the same thing from you."

"R-Really?"

"Nyeh... I know he's not the most social guy, but..." Himiko put away the glass she was cleaning. "He's not outright anti-social. He's been avoiding us for the past week, too. We thought you had something to do with it."

"N-No! I wouldn't!"

"Liar." Maki retorted. "We thought you two broke up."

"We didn't! At least, I'm pretty sure we didn't." Kaede looked down. "I haven't even talked to him in the while. Maybe a few texts here and there, but nothing like a real conversation. I was hoping you two knew what was going on."

"We don't." Himiko looked deflated. "Do you think he might be in trouble?"

"He's in trouble alright." Maki had her signature death glare. "Whatever that idiot is thinking, he shouldn't avoid his friends."

"Yep!" The small magician raised her arms. "We'll get to the bottom of this curse that's afflicting Saihara. Or drag some answers out of him."

Kaede gave off a nervous smile. "I guess we should try finding him first. Maybe he's in his office right now?"

"Let's go! Before our haste magic wears off! Or curfew comes by..."

Himiko finished off her cleaning with the help of the other two and locked up the bar for the night. Afterward, the three girls went to the first place they thought of looking – Shuichi's office. Kaede moved over to the door and her eyes widened.

"...what's wrong?" Maki asked.

Kaede made a shushing motion and motioned the two sanguine girls to move to her. "I hear someone in there."

"Then we should let ourselves in." The SHSL Assassin wasted no time in barging into the office, with one Kirumi Tojo looking at them while she was in the middle of dusting one of the lamps.

"Tojo-san? Why are you here?"

"Ah. Akamatsu-san. I was just doing my nightly cleaning of Saihara-kun's office."

"You...do that sort of thing?"

"Only recently. He mentioned being very busy lately so he needed the help. I obliged."

"I mean, she IS the SHSL Maid..." Himiko pointed out. "Even though that sort of talent is a little weird for someone who wants to become a Knight-Queen. Or maybe Prime Minister."

"Sometimes being very helpful and useful allows you to make connections you would otherwise not be able to make. The game of politics is very give-and-take."

"And what gain would you have from helping Saihara?" Maki asked.

"A favor that I may choose to use at some point in the future. He's also a very nice guy, so I don't have any problems with this."

"Have you seen him?" Kaede finally asked.

"I spoke with him earlier today."

"Really?! Was he okay?"

"He looked perfectly healthy. But I am not a health official. Though..."

Maki's eyes narrowed.

"He was acting a little strange. I'm unable to point out what exactly was off, but there was something different about him."

"O-Okay. Thanks for your help, Tojo-san."

"My pleasure." She curtsied and returned to her cleaning duties.

The twintailed assassin was looking around the office. "Hmph. It's so clean that I can't tell where Saihara went off to. Must've been on purpose."

"On purpose? So we wouldn't follow him?" Kaede asked. "I know he's a smart guy, but..."

"Whatever he's up to, he doesn't want anyone else involved. That's my guess."

"Someone else must have run into him." The SHSL Pianist raised her two arms. "Let's not give up here. We'll find out what he's up to."

"Who do you think we could ask? I can't exactly scry..." Himiko asked. "Also I haven't really talked to anyone except for Harumaki and Chibashira lately."

"Doubt he'd go to Chibashira-san for anything. She's not exactly the secretive type." Kaede looked a little apologetic as she mentioned that.

"Loudmouth is more like it." Maki walked past them both. "But that just eliminates one person we need to ask. And it's not like he can talk to Momota in space, either."

"So that's two more...and Idabashi-kun and Iruma-san haven't been around since their mission."

Himiko started to yawn. "Nyeh... can we do this tomorrow? I have to open the bar up early."

"It is getting close to curfew. And I don't think we'd make it to Saihara-kun's dorm in time."

"That's if he's even sleeping in there in the first place."

"...a good point you bring up, Harukawa-san." Kaede smiled. "Okay! After work tomorrow, we'll continue this. Let's meet up at Yumeno-san's bar."

* * *

Nagito's eyes opened slowly. The days and nights were blurring together – only really knowing what time it was when he looked out the window. He looked over and saw Hajime sitting to his side, just looking at him. His head was right near where the lamp was from his point of view.

"Are you okay?" Hajime asked. "You seem pretty out of it."

The SHSL Lucky Student chuckled to himself. "To be honest... not really. But that's the point of a punishment."

"It could have only gone so many ways, Komaeda."

"Ahahaha...just my luck." Nagito sighed. "I suppose I have only you to thank for this, Hinata-kun."

"Thank you for you becoming a prisoner?"

"...to thank you for giving me one last chance to find my answer. I have nothing but hope for the future now."

"Are you talking about Idabashi? You really did a number on him."

"Yes, but I don't think he would have come to any true conclusion without some sort of intervention. He did work on a killing game beforehand, did he not?"

"And those other people?"

"Just mere stepping stones like myself."

Hajime did not look pleased in the slightest. "You're nicer, but still as twisted as ever."

"Yes, but you still consider me a friend. You've told me this."

"I do. Unfortunately even with all my talents, I refuse to forcibly change you."

"I thank you for that. If I had the ability to change, it should come from myself. But it seems I'm of the same ilk as _that woman _in the end." Nagito's smile turned twisted. "I'm just happy that something could be born out of my own despair... even if it cost me much."

"It didn't cost you as much as you think." Hajime pointed out. "You had others to support you. Willingly."

"You make a fair point. But you make it sound like you were all accomplices."

"What makes you think that was unintentional?"

A small chuckle came from Nagito. "Another fair point."

"...at least you're truthful now."

"I couldn't hide anything from you. Not as how you are. Perhaps if you were still that reserve course student..." Nagito stopped and thought over his words. "Actually... even if that were the case, I think you might have still figured me out."

Hajime didn't reply to that assertation.

"You would have strong connections to us and our class anyway. You were like a missing piece to our mishmash of a strange puzzle. My only regret is that I hadn't been able to understand you as well as I could have."

"There's still some time, Komaeda. And it's not like you're going anywhere."

"I'm continually impressed by you. Not even considering your myriad talents."

A bored sigh came from Hajime's mouth though he stopped himself midway. "Let's change the subject."

"Ah! Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

"Shouldn't you be the one asking me the questions?"

"...apologies. I'm not so good when I'm taking the lead." Nagito smiled.

"If you want to understand me better, you'd better put the effort into it."

"Indeed. But I wouldn't want to hold up any plans you may have with Nanami-san."

"They're both here, actually."

The two Nanami sisters entered the room with comfy smiles on their face.

"Hey hey." The artificial girl had a tray of Nagito's breakfast in her hands. It caused the white-haired lucky student to turn away as he became bashful.

"You...two do realize what I've done, haven't you?"

"Yes, but you're still my classmate." Chiaki pointed out. "And I'm not blameless either. Here, you should eat this before it gets cold."

"I truly am lucky..." Nagito took a bite after Ai placed it right in front him. It was as tasteless as ever.

* * *

Keebo was waiting in the lobby. He had earned himself a big bonus from taking on a personal mission from Byakuya Togami himself. He was unsure of what to do with his newfound amount of financial assets. He could finally get his own place, but it was not like he had many hobbies or interests in the first place.

"Idabashi-kun."

He turned and saw Mukuro Ikusaba walking in, fully geared and somewhat dirty.

"Did you just come back from a mission, Ikusaba-san?"

"Yes. What are you doing, standing around?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"...about life." He looked at his rebuilt arm, still not covered by skin. "I guess I've come to terms with my own imperfections."

"I don't think I've ever met a perfect human in the first place." Mukuro pointed out. "But it's good to come to terms with that. Especially with how fast you've done it?"

"Were you able to?"

"...it took me too long to do that. I've done things I could never take back. And I guess I've gotten my just punishment because of it."

"If you feel that's fair, I can't really dissuade you." Keebo pointed out. "I do know who you are, though."

"...I guess you know the truth about us?"

"More or less. I could deduce it from what I've seen and what tidbits Hinata-san was willing to give me."

"Then what's your take on it?"

"There's a lot of unfair things about this whole thing... but trying to force it won't get anywhere. Especially with how things are set up now. With your sister and Naegi-san and all..."

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Mukuro was able to take it.

"Not that I'm saying you deserved to be with him."

"Of course you aren't."

"All I think anyone can do is live with the second chance they've been given. And live in a way they won't regret it." Keebo looked straight through Mukuro. "I don't have any regrets."

"...it must be nice to live that way. I could never become the ultimate killing machine like my talent would suggest."

"It's not an easy way to live. I know that there's something wrong with me." The white-haired boy responded. "But I just do my best. That's all I can do."

"Do my best, huh. That's so simple. It's kind of like what Naegi-kun would say..."

"I don't hope for it, though. I just do it."

"Bringing up that old slogan? 'Just do it.' I guess that's a good way to live." Mukuro passed by Keebo toward another part of the building. "I guess this is what it means to be a guardian or a teacher. You get to learn a lot, too."

The student without a SHSL talent watched the former SHSL Soldier walk away for a while.

"What the fuck, Idabashi?! Stop staring at her ass!"

He turned slowly back to a jealous Miu Iruma. "Hello, Iruma-san."

"Don't hello me! Man, my body's way better than that flat adult's!"

"You shouldn't be so insecure."

"I-I'm not insecure! Take that back! Fuck!" She teared up a bit and looked to be enjoying it a little bit.

"Did you need something?"

"Well, aren't I your girlfriend?"

"Are you?"

"Asshole! You...you just like teasing me, don't you?"

"I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Stop making this so awkward! Ugh... not wanting to be with a busty, gorgeous, genius girl like me."

"Those can be very good aspects for a human female, yes."

"Why are you like this?"

"I'm just born this way. I'm not able to completely change my personality."

"F-Fine..." Miu sighed and looked defeated.

"I never said no, though."

Her eyes lit up. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're one of the most expressive people I've met. I like that."

"Really?" She looked like she was half-turned on and half-happy. "I...I mean, hell yeah! Of course!"

"Though you don't have to try too hard with me." Keebo smiled, reminiscent to his robot counterpart.

"Shit...you're so cute. So fucking cute. And hot! Take me right now!"

"No."

"Fuck!"

* * *

**ANote**

Nagisa was sitting in Makoto's office, sipping on some hot chocolate he made for him.

"Y-You didn't have to go out of your way for me, big bro."

"Well, I'm supposed to be your big bro, aren't I?" Makoto smiled. "Besides... I didn't think you'd be interested in the Alliance."

"It's a good way to try and help other kids like me out there. I wanted to see what it's like... for the future."

"It makes sense. Though I doubt we'll still be a paramilitary force by the time you graduate from high school."

"Even better." Nagisa placed the hot mug on the coffee table. "Thanks for setting up that thing with Maizono-san, by the way. I know Utsugi-san has some bad memories of acting but... something in her wants perform. I could tell."

"It's no problem. So... if you don't mind me asking, how's your relationship with her?"

"W-What?!"

"Ah, well, Komaru mentioned something along those lines."

The blue-haired teenager turned red as a cherry. "There's no relationship! No!"

"Oh? So you don't like Utsugi-chan?"

"I-I didn't say that! She's really funny and adorbs and...ugh...!"

Makoto couldn't help but giggle.

"That's something you picked up from Enoshima, isn't it?"

"I won't confirm or deny it. They do say you pick up things from your partner. Adorbs, right?"

Nagisa looked completely dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting to be cornered intellectually by Makoto Naegi of all people.

"L-Look. Just don't start spreading that around, okay? We're n-not boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Not yet, I suppose."

He sighed wistfully.


	42. BELONG

Kaede, Maki and Himiko were walking down the halls late in the night after finishing up their respective daytime tasks. A continually tense silence was enveloping the three, all currently focused on finding out what had happened to the blue-haired detective.

"The hell are you three doing out here?!"

The trio turned to see one Miu Iruma raising her right eyebrow and having a mysterious candy box badly hiding behind her back.

"Iruma-san?" Kaede's eyes narrowed slightly. "You were trying to sneak out to visit Idabashi-kun, weren't you?"

The SHSL Pianist's deduction was right on the mark. "Sh-shut up! Besides, you guys are out past curfew too! We'll all get busted! And maybe p-punished."

None of the other girls liked that lustful look on the SHSL Inventor's face.

"I don't care about what you do behind closed doors." Maki growled. "But keep it to yourself."

"Fuck off! Don't hate on me because you can't get any."

"Do you want to die?"

"Try it, bitch!"

"Quiet, you two! We're going to get caught."

"N-Nyeh... at least you all have boyfriends. How come I'm the only one single?!" Himiko lamented.

Even the SHSL Assassin gave off a sympathetic look to the SHSL Magician.

"Anyway, have you seen Saihara-kun anywhere?"

"That dumb virgin? No fucking clue. Haven't run into him at all."

"I was kinda expecting that answer." Kaede sighed. "Have you seen anyone else from our class? Er, aside from Ibadashi-kun."

"Nah. They're all doing their own thing last I checked. No idea why anyone wouldn't want to hang out with the beautiful girl genius, Miu Iruma! Ahahahahaha!"

"Let's go." Maki immediately walked past the blonde to continue on their way. Kaede and Himiko looked at each other for a moment and followed.

"W-Wait! C'mon, don't be like that!"

"Iruma-san?" Kaede replied. Maki didn't even bother to turn back toward her.

"U-Ugh... look. You three might have small tits, b-but...I always kinda thought you guys were cool. Can we hang out sometime?"

"Huh?" The blonde pianist's eyes widened. "Are you...actually asking that?"

"What the fuck?! Don't make fun of me. It's just..."

"You never had any girl friends before, have you?" Himiko asked.

"Hey! I...ugh...no."

"This kinda reminds me of a trashy manga I read once." The redhead tilted her mage's hat forward. "It didn't have a happy ending."

Himiko gave a good, long look at Miu, who was increasingly getting more and more uncomfortable.

"I wonder if you used to wear glasses and have black hair?"

"A-Anyway." Kaede interrupted. "I wouldn't mind hanging out. It should be fun. All of us."

Maki's face was hard as stone. "I'll pass."

"Oh come on, Harukawa-san. Maybe we can understand each other if we give it a try."

"I understand you. I just find you really annoying." Maki pouted. "But...I guess I'll try."

"And then we can all help Yumeno-san find someone out there."

"N-Nyeh!? Hey!" The short bartender blushed madly. Her vocal volume went very quiet. "I'd really like that, though."

"We should get going and try to find Saihara-kun, though. I'll see you around Iruma-san."

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you around, small tits."

Kaede had a short look of annoyance and then exhaled for a bit. She left with Maki and Himiko to continue to try to find any trace of Shuichi Saihara.

* * *

Makoto and Kyoko were looking over a map as Mukuro entered the office. She clicked her heels together and then walked over.

"Everything seems quiet out there now."

The former headmaster gave a smile. "Thank you, Ikusaba-san. You and your team really been hard at work."

"It's nothing." Mukuro took a seat with them. "With Kirigiri-san handling logistics, I'm able to get things done."

"We're all a team here." Kyoko drew a final line on the map. "There. All the dimensional occurrences, including the ones caused by Nanami-san, have been mapped out. There doesn't seem to be any correlation to any of them. It just seems natural. As nautral as the space-time continuum being warped is."

"That's good. That means no one is causing the ones we've run into lately. I was worried." Makoto leaned back in his chair. "Have you guys figured out anything about the person following us?"

"To be frank." Kyoko replied. "I don't think this individual is someone we know."

"Really?"

"I've interviewed everyone, from our own class to our associates in Hope's Peak Academy. All of them have solid alibis. There's no doubt that we haven't met this individual." Kyoko took a small breath. "There's also the fact that whoever has been following us has just been watching."

"Yeah. I haven't seen any rumors or tabloid articles about us at all. What're they up to?"

"They don't seem dangerous." Mukuro added. "I didn't notice any killing intent from that individual."

"So they're just...watching? That's still really weird." Makoto sighed.

"I haven't noticed any new anomalies pop up. Alter Ego hasn't alarmed recently, either." Kyoko stood from the table and looked out the window. The snow was starting to melt, revealing the lush greenery wanting to come out from the cold. "Perhaps they've finally stopped."

"I hope so. Well, I guess that should be enough for the day." Makoto stood up himself. "I wouldn't want to keep you two from whatever plans you have today."

The two women were silent.

"It's Valentine's Day. I'm sure you two have things to do today."

The two women just looked at each other and then back at the tone deaf luckster.

"I don't believe I have any plans for today." Kyoko said, her face completely devoid of emotion. Makoto had an idea that she wasn't as calm as she seemed.

"Me neither."

The two women continued to give a harsh stare to the former SHSL Hope.

"O-Oh. Sorry. I thought you two would..."

"I suppose that's flattering." Kyoko gave off a small smirk. "But unfortunately, I haven't had much time for myself lately."

"I haven't met anyone." Mukuro stated flat out.

Makoto couldn't help but feel pity.

Kyoko looked straight at him. "I assume you have your own plans, Makoto-kun?"

"A-Ah yeah."

"...Junko-chan gave you some chocolates?" The former despair sister asked.

"Oh, no. She didn't. But if chocolate's involved, it'll be flashy I'm sure."

Kyoko's face darkened from disgust. Mukuro looked unamused.

"E-Er..." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I say something weird?"

"Her terrible influence on you is definitely understated. Alas." The lavender-haired woman sighed and went over to her desk. Makoto and Mukuro watched her as she pulled out a neatly wrapped box of chocolates from it. She went over and gave it directly to the luckster.

"Uh... Kyoko-chan, I..."

"I suppose this is another reason for my own reluctance. Hopefully you'd see reason on your own."

"Well, that's..."

"Either way, they're still for you."

"Thanks. I'll remember this for White Day."

Mukuro shifted over uncomfortably as the brown-haired man accepted the gift. He noticed.

"You alright, Ikusaba-san?"

"I also got you a box of chocolates."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. I made them. J-Just think of it as a token of friendship." She took out a small, plain circular plain-looking box and pushed them over to him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I don't know how to make chocolates myself, though..."

"I didn't either."

There was a voice in Makoto's head that told him to not eat the chocolates he was just given.

Kyoko turned around. "I suppose there's no reason to keep you here. I'll see you tomorrow, Makoto-kun."

"Bye guys. I'll see you guys later." Makoto shifted quickly out of the office and started to walk briskly back to his office. Wanting to get home as soon as possible (he had a nagging feeling), he entered the office and saw more boxes of chocolates on his desk. He sighed and took a look at who had left him the gifts. There were many from other girls in the building, not limited but including Ruruka Ando (hers was a classic red heart with a pink bow adorned on it, probably full of her hypnotic chocolates) and Seiko Kimura (whose box was not simply chocolates, but chocolate-flavored medicines).

"Still popular, huh Naegi-chi?" The former SHSL Shaman was leaning in his doorway.

"Hiro-kun? Hey. What brings you around here?"

"I got more for you. They came from Hope's Peak Academy."

"Seriously?" Makoto was almost floored. "I don't think I can eat all of these myself..."

The man with messy dreadlocks walked over and put more boxes on Makoto's desk. "One from Maizono-chi, one from the Nanami twins and one from Yukizome-chi?"

There were notes on the ones from Class 77-B. The Nanami's chocolates looked store-bought with a small thank you note on them, while Chisa's looked like it was handmade and had a note inviting him to her and Kyosuke's wedding. And to be the future godfather of their future child. The elder Naegi laughed nervously to himself.

"Come on, dude. Did you think they weren't going to give you chocolates for being you?"

"Not like this." Makoto rubbed the side of his face. "Hey, speaking of which... are you doing something today?"

"Me? Uhh..." Hiro sighed. "Nah. No dates today. But I know you'll be busy. Good luck with that."

"Oh, thanks. I think."

"I really mean it. Your woman's a piece of work. No offense."

A slightly annoyed groan came from the former SHSL Lucky Student's mouth.

* * *

Kaede was sitting alone on a bench in the headquarters plaza proper. Over the past few days, their efforts were for naught. Shuichi was basically missing. She asked Kyoko Kirigiri directly about his whereabouts, and she had told her that he supposedly took a small vacation for his mental health. She took a look at a small pink box shaped like a book down in her lap. It had a dark blue ribbon tied around it. While she was moving her legs back and forth on the bench, her eyes wandered and saw a familiar shade of blue out of the corner of her eye.

"Saihara-kun?"

She almost shot up from her seat and started to follow the suspicious male. They both were sifting through the crowd of Alliance members trying to go through their normal routines. Shuichi wasn't looking back at her or even acknowledging her existence.

"Saihara-kun! Hey!"

He started to move even quicker, running through the crowd.

"Why...why are you running? What have you been doing? Saihara-kun!"

She lost sight of her boyfriend, stopping in the middle of the crowd with the box of chocolates still in her hand. She looked down and myriad thoughts started to run through her head, until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Akamatsu!"

The SHSL Pianist's voice was a little hoarse. "Momota-kun?"

"What's with you? You look pretty out of it."

"Ah, well, I just saw Saihara-kun and I couldn't reach him..."

"Really?" Kaito looked over through the crowd. "He's long gone, though. The hell's up with him? I haven't been able to hang out with him ever since I got back!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's like he's avoiding everyone close to him. The hell happened? Next time I see him I might just give him a good wallop just to make sure he's alright!"

"Don't do that." Kaede crossed her arms. "So wait...you, Harukawa-san, and Yumeno-san haven't talked to him in person at all?"

Kaito placed a hand on his hip. "It's really weird, man. It's not like he's a mess right now. Things were going good for him and he didn't seem like he was having, uh, one of his episodes."

"No, it's suspicious. He'd definitely talk to you since we haven't seen you for months."

"What do you think's up?"

"Maybe there's something off about him that people close to him would notice?"

"Eh? You think he's having another episode?"

"No, I don't think so. He's out and about."

Maki walked up nervously to Kaito and Kaede. The blonde pianist was a little surprised by her sudden appearance, but chalked it up to being part of her talent. She just shoved a box of chocolates into his chest while he groaned a bit from the recoil.

"Harumaki, is this for me...?"

"Yes. Do you not like it?"

"No! It's great, thanks. I like chocolates, too."

The black-haired girl looked down and blushed. "...cool."

"God, that's so cute. You're cute, Harukawa-san."

Her cheeks puffed up into a pout. "I'm not cute. Besides, you two were talking about Saihara, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaede nervously cleared her throat. "Did you notice anything weird about him? You saw him pass by, right?"

Maki looked down at the ground for a bit.

"C-Come on, I need you to focus. No need to be more shy!"

"Shut up. I'm checking something. I'm using my innate skills here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hmmm... has his shoe size always been that?"

"Eh? That's kind of weird."

"Just keep it in mind, Akamatsu."

"Will do. Wait, does that mean you know where he went?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Maki started to move quickly through the crowd, with Kaede and Kaito following her.

* * *

Keebo was busy cleaning Hajime's flat while the aforementioned man himself was sifting through a few documents sent over to him by Kyoko Kirigiri. He looked out the window while Monaca was laying on the ground, playing a new game on her Nantendo Shift. A knock on the door came and Hajime moved to it, looking out the eye hole and then opening it. The two Nanamis were there, holding a box together.

"Hey hey." Ai greeted. "How are you, Hinata-kun?"

"Pretty good. Happy Valentine's Day, guys."

"Thanks, Hajime-kun." Chiaki smiled sweetly. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah. Of course." He stepped aside and allowed them passage. Unfortunately for the former artificial hope, there were more people coming in from behind him. Namely some other female students from Class 77-B. Needless to say, the people who lived in Hajime Hinata's flat were not pleased.

A snicker came from Hiyoko Saionji. "Wow, big bro. Didn't think you'd live in a tiny dump like this with other people. Maybe if you beg, we can have some festivities at the family manor instead?"

"Hiyoko-chan, c'mon. We're guests here. He's letting us all be here...even though it's kinda crowded." Mahiru reminded.

Akane slammed her fist into her open palm. "How the hell are you supposed to exercise in here, Hinata? Man, I oughta just make some more space for us."

"Don't break the walls, Owari." Hajime warned. "I don't need to lose the deposit for this place."

"U-Um... shouldn't someone with all those talents and good looks of yours not really have to worry about money?" Mikan asked. "P-Please don't hate me for my question!"

A tired sigh came from the man with heterochromia. "I can't exactly go flaunting what I can do. Especially since I was never an Ultimate in this timeline."

"Hajime-chan is fucking awesome! Look at all the cool looking stuff he has in here. Like this! And that! Ooh!" Ibuki was moving around the room while Keebo and Monaca were trying to keep an eye on her.

"I guess the others had their own plans?" Hajime asked Chiaki.

"Yeah. I know Kuzuryu-kun and Pekoyama-san didn't even show up to school today. And Tanaka-kun wanted to spend time with his devas. Nevermind-san wanted to join him while Soda-kun said he wasn't feeling too well. Mitarai-kun and the SHSL Impostor went on their own, as well. Most likely to hang out in the dorms."

"It's still really crowded in here. Are you all sure you want hang out in this place?"

The girls unanimously wanted to stay much to Hajime's chagrin. He sat down at the table while the twin Nanamis went over and placed the box they were carrying in front of him. It didn't require the use of his Analytic Prowess to figure out what was in the box. He opened it and there was a chocolate cake with a cute Gala Omega clip decoration in the middle of it.

"We made it from scratch." The artificial Nanami explained. "It's not in our skillsets, but we thought we'd give it a try. Chiaki-nee insisted."

"Really? It looks great. Smells good too. Thanks."

Chiaki was pleased toward his praise. The other girls were looking intensely as he tried the cake and swallowed it. "Wow! Huh...I'm actually kinda surprised. It's really good."

"Thank Ai-chan for that." Chiaki pointed out. "She found the recipe."

"Guess you two do work together well."

The twin Chiakis were very pleased.

"Tch...I could make something better. I am refined, after all." Hiyoko said through her teeth.

Mahiru sighed as if she was accepting defeat. "I can't really compete with that, now can I?"

"They're so cute! Kyahaha!" Ibuki raised her hands up. "Just imagine, two girls making you a beautiful cake? And a hot guy eating it? Badump, thump! Thump, badump!"

Mikan looked away and didn't say anything.

Akane leaned onto the side. "Cake's great and all, but where's the meat?"

"We were about to have some lunch. I...suppose I can increase the servings." Keebo replied.

"Hah! I'm looking forward to it. Better put enough in there."

"I can imagine you can eat a lot."

"Yeah! Gotta keep my strength up, after all. Especially for Old Man Nidai."

The mention of their former friend made the atmosphere heavy.

"Guess we'll have this feast in his honor, then." Hajime announced. "I guess make yourselves comfortable."

Multiple conversations were going on while Keebo was preparing the food for the surprise party that Hajime didn't even know he was invited to. Monaca continued to be annoyed by Akane's prodding as her unofficial big sis, trying to look to the people she liked for any help. Eventually Ai went along with her to the patio.

"Ugh. Thanks a lot, Nanami-nee."

"I assume it was getting stuffy in there."

"You have no idea. Though all those girls looked at big bro every once in a while. Good thing I gave up!" A sickly sweet smile formed on the green teen's face.

The SHSL Hope Android looked very thoughtful. "Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"I learned a while ago that sometimes it's good to give up things. Like trying to be with big sis Junko or ruling the world just to make adults' lives miserable."

"I think that's sarcasm."

"Yeah, yeah." Monaca leaned forward on the railing. "Honestly though... it's because I found that paradise that Nagisa Shingetsu would always blab on about."

"Oh? Where was it?"

"A ten tatami flat with two hopeless guys."

* * *

Like a pedigreed bloodhound, Maki Harukawa was able to track down where Shuichi Saihara was hiding. It looked to be an apartment a ways away from Headquarters, in Tokyo proper. The three looked at each other and Kaito knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting, there was still no answer. Maki looked over at the SHSL Astronaut and nodded to him, with both of them using their bodies to bust open the door.

A flustered Shuichi looked back at them while he was sitting down having a cup of piping hot tea.

"W-Whoa?!"

"Saihara-kun!" Kaede stepped in front of both Kaito and Maki before they could start chewing him out for his strange behavior. "Is...is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Shuichi looked panicked. "N...No! You didn't. It was me."

"Making a girl cry, Saihara? You're supposed to be a man now. More than a sidekick. This ain't good behavior, you know?" Kaito lectured. "I can't have a rival who falls apart. So what's wrong, man?"

"I've just been really caught up in stuff. I'm okay, though. Don't worry about me."

"You can't say don't worry when you've literally been ghosting your friends. What's going on, Saihara?" Maki narrowed her eyes. "Don't avoid the answer. Or I'll drag it out of you."

"It's...complicated, okay?"

Kaede kept silent and looked straight at the SHSL Detective.

"I just got in something, uh, serious is all. I didn't want anyone else to get involved."

"Weren't you the one who believed in the power of friendship and all that?" Maki crossed her arms. "I know you. If there was trouble, you'd tell us."

"Are you trying to be like Oma right now?" Kaito groaned. "Don't lie to us. We're your friends, man. The training trio, remember? Or do we gotta throw down a few rounds just to get it through your head?"

Kaede had a strange feeling as she was listening to the conversation.

"Look guys, I'm fine. Can we do this later? I'm really tired."

"...what have you done with Saihara-kun?" Kaede blurted out. The other three just looked at her like she had said something crazy.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked.

"I...I don't know. But I have a weird feeling. He sounds really...off?"

"Off? Is he sick or something?" Kaito looked back at Shuichi who was avoiding eye contact.

"I have to stick with my gut feelings here." Kaede pointed straight at the blue-haired detective. "You're...are you Shuichi Saihara?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaede-chan. It's me, obviously."

"Wait! That's wrong!" Kaede crossed her arms. "He would...he would never call me Kaede-chan. He's not some kind of smooth operator. In fact he's still nervous to hold my hand in public!"

Kaito started to sweat a little. "That's...kinda sad."

"W-We're supposed to be together right?" Shuichi took a step back. "So I just started to call you by your first name. Just to make it official, r-right?"

"No!" Kaede yelled. "I know Saihara-kun. You're not him."

Maki looked back at the cowering detective. "There was something weird about you earlier..."

"That's right. You mentioned something about his shoe size?"

"Yes. They seemed a little...small for who he was. Saihara's a pretty tall guy."

"Don't be ridiculous." Shuichi retorted. "That's not really much to go on, is it?"

"My tracking eyes don't lie. I keep a mental note on everyone... just so I know if there's something wrong with them." She glared at Kaito who laughed nervously.

"I'm fine, Harumaki. But more importantly... now I think I'm starting to see what you two are talking about. But...uh...I don't really get it all means."

"It means he could be an impostor." Maki walked toward Shuichi who started to walk back a bit. "Who are you? And where is Saihara? Your answer determines whether you die or not."

"Guys. It's seriously me. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"You're a smart guy, if you're really him. You'd figure it out by now."

"...when did we first kiss?"

"H-Huh?!"

Kaede crossed her arms with a pouting face. "You heard my question. Now answer it, Saihara-kun."

"W-Well, um...er...it was..."

"You really aren't him." Kaede turned indignant. "What did you do with him?!"

"Wait! Hold on, please!" He was looking around for an escape, but the three blocked him at every opportunity.

"You're not going anywhere. Confess." Maki glared.

Kaito cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna pay if you hurt my rival."

"F-Fine...fine...if it's the truth you want..."

Shuichi spun around and his clothes changed in an almost overworldly fashion, almost like it was on cue.

"The blue-haired mastermind appears!" Tsumugi looked haughty as she turned into her normal self in front of them. "Tsumugi Shirogane! It's been a while, contestants."

"You...!" Kaede grit her teeth and her eyes darkened.

* * *

Makoto was watching a sunset at a nearby bridge when someone came up to him. He looked over and saw Hajime smiling at him from where he stood.

"Hinata-san!"

"Hey, Naegi-san." He walked up to the former SHSL Hope. "This is probably the only time we could even talk. You're about to go away for a while, aren't you?"

"Heh...yeah." Makoto smiled. "I figured I owe her a trip, you know?"

"It's certainly far more than she deserves. You spoil her too much."

"I kinda do, don't I? But..."

Hajime sighed. "You have some pity for her, don't you?"

"In some ways, I do. Junko's a victim of fate, don't you think?"

"Most likely. After all, we as humans were running rampant with our blatant disregard for the natural order. Making artificial supermen and unhealthily idolizing talent. In some ways, you could say that Enoshima was punishment for us. How else could one high school girl bring an entire world to its knees?" He looked over the railing. "Still a crazy bitch, though."

Makoto laughed nervously.

"But enough about that. I basically came to see you off. And...I wanted to thank you."

"Really? I didn't do that much."

"You're too nosy and too hopeful. And stubborn. But a guy like you was what the world needed. I used to envy you, you know?"

"Envy? Me?"

"Enoshima was humanity's punishment. Maybe you're humanity's redemption."

"That's kinda blowing things out of proportion. It's already too much to be the SHSL Hope."

"I can sympathize. I was supposed to have humanity's hope on my own shoulders. And I willingly signed up for it. But I didn't realize it at the time." He stretched as he faced the sunset. "I ended up being a whole lot of nothing in the end, even with all this talent. At least I got to save the day in the end."

"Hinata-san..."

"Sorry. I was supposed to just thank you and get back to Chiaki, but I ended up venting instead."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you're comfortable around me to do that."

The former Izuru Kamukura chuckled. "Can't say the same for myself. You don't really air out your frustrations much."

"I...don't usually need to. Even though it can be heavy at times."

"You're making me envy you again. Don't make that face. I'm just half-joking."

"...I'm just glad everyone is safe and sound, though."

"Me too." Hajime put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you when you get back from your little trip. Make sure the double check the oxygen tanks."

"Right...I will. Thanks." Makoto smiled and Hajime smiled back as they parted ways.

* * *

**ANote**

"Naegi-sensei! Komaru-san! Thank you guys for showing up on short notice!" Sayaka clasped her hands together.

"Well, my favorite idol was asking me for a favor. Why would I say no?" Komaru had a big smile plastered on her face. "And to do something like this...I'm so excited!"

Makoto rubbed the side of his face. "I'm a little nervous myself..."

"You two look great! I'll be cheering for you two!" Sayaka skipped off the stage, leaving the two siblings on the stage with a curtain separating them from the audience.

"Oh man...I hope Toko-chan's alright... she hates crowds."

"No kidding. But I guess this is Maizono-san's way of saying thanks."

"You think? I thought we were just doing her a favor and she couldn't find anyone else."

"I'm pretty sure she's heard your singing voice once or twice, Komaru."

"R-Really?" The heroine of Towa City started blushing. "Oh no, she heard me sing before!"

"That means she thought you were good enough to do it." Makoto smiled. "Maybe you could've been an idol."

"Oooh! That would've been so cool! Singing idol by day, magical heroine by night!"

"Uh... maybe not like that."

"Hehe. Maybe we could've been a pair of idols."

"Me? I don't think I'd fit in the idol life myself."

"Nonsense, Makoto. Girls really like small and cute looking guys!" Komaru could feel Toko making a snide comment about a brother complex without even actually hearing her.

The guitarist and drummer started to play as the curtain rises.

"Well, it's now or never! Let's do it!"

Makoto nodded and looked forward. "Okay."

_I won't cut anyone off. I won't throw anything way._

_I'll go while embracing even the pain._

_Always, I'm thinking about you._

_We'll make sure, no matter how many times, amidst the flames that burn bright._

_Let's hold up the light of hope..._

_...in order to dye the despair._


	43. 1,000,000 TIMES

Kaede was furious, but tried to maintain what little composure she had left. "What the hell did you do with my boyfriend, Shirogane-san?!"

"Listen, I can plainly explain..."

"No more long-winded monologues." Maki raised a knife toward her. "Talk or die."

"Hold on, I'm about to-"

Kaito clenched his fist. "Dammit, Shirogane! I won't hit a girl, but I'm getting really close to my limit. No more games!"

"Please let me talk."

The three glared at her with the intensity of twenty-thousand internet trolls.

"Saihara-kun is fine. You'll see that for yourself soon. I've done nothing wrong."

"Funny, coming from the girl who had us participate in a killing game." The SHSL Pianist crossed her arms.

"You all willingly and knowingly signed up for it. Anyway, Team Danganronpa has been dissolved and its employees were absorbed into the Togami Group. But I digress." Tsumugi adjusted her glasses with her index finger. "Now, on the subject of Shuichi Saihara...he's been on vacation."

"A likely story. That's it. I'm going to play jump rope with your entrails." Maki stepped forward, causing the blue-haired cosplayer to step back.

"I'm telling the truth! Honest!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't really no! He just went off on his own after he helped me out."

"Helped you out? With what?!" Kaede nearly growled.

"I just wanted to cosplay him, okay?!"

The three had weird looks on their faces. It was like she was speaking a foreign language at that point in time.

"People say its really conceited to get attached to a character that you helped develop, but I couldn't help it okay? Saihara-kun is very cool."

"Oh, is that what this is about? You wanted him all to yourself?"

"N-No! I didn't love him! I just found his character very compelling, that's all. I don't do self ship!"

"Bullshit!" Maki and Kaito found themselves recoiling at Kaede's sudden outburst. "I saw the Director's Cut. The love hotel ring any bells, huh?!"

"Now just one second...that whole thing wasn't entirely my idea! The producers wanted something to boost ratings, so we went more risque!"

"You still did it willingly. I saw it! You didn't make it wholesome like Harukawa-san's."

Maki started to blush madly and looked down. "H-Hey. Please don't bring that up. But Akamatsu is right. You probably enjoyed it."

"Stop stop stop! I'll be a laughing stock in the writing community if I actually did it. I was just filling the role needed. Besides, it was just an AI doppelganger based on my personality!"

"...those were some memories I didn't want to relive."

The four looked behind them and Shuichi Saihara was stading in the open doorway, looking straight at them.

"So you had your Alter Ego similar to AI Junko Enoshima, was it?"

"W-Well... I don't want to be a liar, but I really did enjoy our online chats before. I really did. That's why I was so pumped up to be your rival."

Kaito had a look of shock on his face. "W-Wait, hold on! I'm his rival!"

"Saihara-kun?!" Kaede almost ran right into him but stopped right before she made contact. "You...you didn't call. You should've called."

"Sorry. I wasn't in an area with good reception. But I kept in touch through texts."

"I wanted to hear your voice." She held her right arm with her left hand. "Where did you go anyway?"

"The idea was that I would take a short vacation while Shirogane-san tried to act like me... but I don't think she was able to really do that."

"Your close friends would see through me right away. And Oma-kun." Tsumugi raised her hand and pointed her finger upwards. "I mean, it's plain to see that it happened just now. But I managed to help out the others, just like you asked."

"Thanks, I guess. But this ended up being more trouble than it was worth." Shuichi sighed. "Sorry for making you guys worry. I was taking a vacation in Jabberwock Island... I needed some space. But apparently the cell lines were still down from the Disaster earlier this year."

"Were you having another episode, Saihara-kun?"

"Partly." The SHSL Detective looked down at the ground. "But I'm an introvert. I needed some time to recharge."

"Oh..." Kaede looked down. "Sorry. I guess I got so excited that I...I didn't realize."

"It wasn't just your fault. We've all hung out with him a lot." Maki pointed out. "I'll give you your space. That's something I can sympathize with. I'll also let Yumeno know."

"Thanks, Harukawa-san."

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while, Saihara! We should hang out...uh...if you're feeling up for it."

"I'm fine now, Momota-kun. We really should." A small, gentle smile appeared on the blue-haired protagonist's face.

Kaito grinned. "Aw yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Tsumugi was busy trying to escape past the four when Maki stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You're done with me, right? I didn't want to continue intruding on your little moment."

"Not a chance."

"Yeah." Kaede also blocked the cosplayer's way. "We're taking you back with us to HQ."

Sweat started to fall and bead from the blue-haired woman's forehead. She sighed and limped forward in unceremonious defeat.

* * *

A building crumbled from the sheer force of someone striking it, while a cloaked figure was jumping away from it. Said figure turned to the side and blocked a strike from Aoi Asahina midair, who tried to kick the person in the gut. The dust cleared and Mukuro Ikusaba leaped toward the figure as they went into a dive. Grabbing onto a building's ledge, the mysterious person had a good grip and lifted themselves with their arms alone. Once atop the building, they started to run until they were intercepted by Kyoko Kirigiri. She attempted to grapple the person into submission, but the person swerved and ducked away from the former detective.

The three women attempted to converge on the unknown fighter, but that person just ran away.

"Man!" Hina groaned. "That guy's slippery...or something. I can't even land a hit!"

"The target doesn't seem all too interested in fighting. They're able to read our movements easily." Kyoko adjusted her gloves. "Were you able to get a look, Ikusaba-san?"

"No. I wasn't. But it's clearly a male with some kind of mask on."

"It's fine. It's all going to plan...because there's clearly a goal involved."

"Huh?" The former SHSL Swimmer sounded out. "And what's that supposed to be."

Kyoko closed her eyes and formed a close-mouthed smirk. "We don't have much time. This way."

The three females continued to run down the block where they encountered Junko swinging her bat wildly at their quarry. The unknown male was doing his best to keep himself away from the crazed fashion icon with limited success.

"Upupupupu. Looks like you're just trying to get by with reading my movements." She taunted. "But you're kinda slooooow. Is it because you're trying not to hit me? I'll definitely hit you hard if you don't!"

The male didn't really respond other than with an annoyed grunt.

"Now's our chance!"

Kyoko, Mukuro and Hina closed in trying to restrain the man. In response to the sudden movement from all four of the women, he stepped back and went to try to get away. Right behind him was an unexpected fifth participant. Makoto stretched out his arms (as wide as a 160cm person could, at least) and blocked the path. Somewhat shocked by the turn of events, the disguised man stopped just enough for Junko to graze him in the face with said bat as he tried to dodge too late. With the mask absorbing most of the blow, it launched right off his face and revealed the person underneath the cloak. Leaning back to recover from the blow, he looked straight at all five of them.

Makoto was the first to react with a shocked expression. "W-Wait...why do you look like...?"

Kyoko, Hina and Mukuro had varying degrees of uncomfortable looks on their faces, while Junko's face was completely neutral for a good five seconds. Then her face twisted into a devilish grin as she looked straight at the stranger. He gave a look at Makoto and Junko and replied with his own grin, as he threw a smoke pellet on the ground. Taking all five of them by surprise, the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"Hold on...what was all that about?!" Hina yelled, dumbfounded.

"That should be impossible." Mukuro glanced over at the former harbingers of hope and despair. "There's no way that someone like him should be walking around."

Kyoko grabbed her grin as she thought. "Ah...it may be related to the strange phenomena that happened recently."

"A pretty convenient explanation. You sure, though?" Junko chuckled while still grinning. "You think there are more of them running around?"

"Possibly. Hopefully some with other...defining features."

"Aww... your jealousy's showing up again, Kirigiri."

Hina pushed her two fingers together. "Y-You think there's more? Maybe there might be...?"

Makoto shook himself out of shock. "Guys! He's getting away!"

"It's too late! He's probably long gone by now!" Junko stuck her tongue out and raised her hands up, as if she was imitating a clown. "Too bad, sooooo sad."

"Junko!"

"She's right. Someone like that won't be easily caught up to. Especially now that we know what we're dealing with. Somewhat." Kyoko sounded exhausted. "I can only imagine more incidents like this will show up due to the...somewhat loose... laws of time and space of this place."

"When you put it like that, then I guess we shouldn't worry to much, riiiiight?" The fashionista's eyes and face made her look like she was trying to be cutesy. "Unless you wanna find your vewwy own...?"

The former SHSL Hope sighed and placed his face in the palm of his hand. "Sounds like things'll get more complicated from here."

"Enough about that! We're supposed to be going anyway! See ya, losers!" Junko grabbed Makoto by the arm and dragged him off.

The former SHSL Soldier looked distant as she watched them go off, but then took a deep breath.

"The only thing I can say is that I...may pity that man." Kyoko pointed out.

"No kidding." Mukuro replied.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Hinata-san." Keebo Idabashi bowed deeply in front of the former Izuru Kamakura as he just rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"You don't need to thank me. You're the one that actually made this place livable. I should be the one thanking you. Guess you've finally got enough saved up to get your own place?"

"It was thanks to Togami-san's generous reward as well as Iruma-san deciding to pool money with me. We managed to get a place that would make a suitable workshop."

Hajime gave off a crooked smile. "A workshop? You've decided to pursue robotics?"

"It was mostly her idea. But... I suppose I'm curious. My alter ego was supposed to be the SHSL Robot...but I think I like being human more. Maybe it might be my calling to become a professor of robotics?"

"Professor Idabashi? I think that has a nice ring to it."

"It...does, actually."

Monaca looked boredly from the laptop she recently bought while sipping from a can of melon Panta. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." Keebo replied, lacking any warmth in his voice.

"It'll be a lot more quiet without you around."

"You have a knack for finding new roommates easily. I'm sure you'll find someone to fill up the vacancy as easily as you did replacing Komaeda-san with me."

"Was I that obvious?" The former reserve course student sighed. "Actually, do I even want another roomie? It's already super crowded with three people in here... not to mention the regular visitors."

"You enjoy it a lot."

"Yeah, I do. Makes me forget that I used to be lonely."

Keebo gave off a small smile. "Then I think I have an idea of who your next roommate will be. Take care."

The white-haired youth picked up his suitcase and left the apartment without another word. The only sounds left over was the small click clacking from Monaca's keyboard. Hajime walked over to the couch and slouched in it, sighing for a while. The lonely quietness was interrupted by a knock on the door. The brown-haired man stood up and walked to the door, opening it to one Chiaki Nanami.

"Hey, Chiaki."

"Hajime-kun! Hi!"

"Your sister not with you today?"

"Nope. She had things to do, I guess."

"Come on in."

Chiaki smiled and stepped past Hajime as he closed the door behind her. Monaca glanced back at her for a moment, then immediately went back to her business on the monitor.

"Where's Idabashi-kun?"

"He's moved out today. I just wanted to help him out so he could get on his feet."

"That's great. Good for him. So...how are you holding up?"

"Huh?"

"Komaeda-kun was your friend, wasn't he?"

"In... a manner of speaking, sure. Still annoyed the hell out of me though. I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm glad he was able to pass peacefully. That's all I could ask for someone who's been through as much as he had."

"Just like you to take pity on a sinner, huh? Guess that's why you're with me..."

"Oh come on." She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "It's not out of pity you know!"

"I know, I know. Just can't fully bury that part of me entirely."

"Hajime-kun!"

"Sorry. Getting my original personality is the whole package. But enough about that, did you want to do something today?"

"Huh? I just wanted to hang out. Aren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to hang out? Or am I doing this wrong?"

"Nah. You have a point." Hajime walked over and slouched on his couch. "Just got a lot on my mind lately."

Chiaki went over and sat cross-legged next to him. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to try and figure out what to do from here. I'm no good at being a mentor, apparently."

"Well... being one isn't about talents, you know? It's supposed to be all about fostering growth and stuff."

"Remind me to never try it again. It was interesting to actually fail at something but it wasn't surprising."

"Huh? Do you not like failing?"

"Nope. Kinda was the whole reason for me becoming some kinda superman in the first place."

"I'm still proud of you for trying, though."

Hajime looked over at her for a few moments and smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot."

She smiled back and leaned right next to him. Monaca was busy trying to ignore their moment, trying to absorb herself in the game she was playing.

"I wanted to ask you something, Chiaki."

"Yeah, Hajime-kun?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"H-Huh?!" She recoiled and buried herself in his chest.

"Uh... something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just...caught off-guard." Chiaki took a deep breath and looked up at him from where she was buried. "Did you really mean it?"

"I did. I'd like to live together with you."

The SHSL Gamer was thinking for a long while. "B-But the dorm..."

"I'm sure it's cramped with both you and Ai Nanami living in the same room." Hajime argued. "Besides... you don't exactly have to worry about school since you both basically share the workload for one Gamer."

"That'd be unfair to her."

"I don't think it would be. Not like that much would change. You'd show up on one week, and she would on the other."

"You planned this all out?"

"Just now."

"Right. All those INT-based talents." Chiaki sighed. "Okay. I think I'll give it a try. But we have to ask Yukizome-nee about that."

"...not your parents?"

"She's scarier." Chiaki hid her head in her hoodie with a small frown.

A laugh came from the former SHSL Hope as Monaca groaned.

* * *

"Nishishi! Wow, you gave up without much of a fight huh? No dazzling final battle? No daring final plan? That's...kind of a really big let down." Kokichi looked so disappointed that it really did look genuine.

The former participants of the 53 installation of Danganronpa were all assembled as they looked at Tsumugi Shirogane.

Himiko pointed at her. "Nyeh... if you try any strange magic spells, I'll blast you straight to hell! Or at least hit you with this pointy stick from the bar."

"So what's the verdict on her? Is she going to serve time?" Ryoma asked.

"Well... she hadn't done anything actually illegal. And we all signed up willingly. That'd be kind of hard to prove, even during a inquiry." Shuichi replied. "And it's not like she's part of the Alliance in the first place."

Keebo was crossing his arms and not speaking up at all.

"Screw that! Send this bitch through the ringer!" Miu grit her teeth with a glare right at her. "Getting choked to death fucking hurt!"

"Hey, we can't just do something like that. We're supposed to be professionals, right?" Kaito countered.

"Indeed. Everything is stacked against us." Kirumi frowned. "I would advise not seeking out vigilante justice in this fashion."

Gonta adjusted his tie. "I agree. I don't blame her much, either."

Kaede smiled. "Wow! Those speech therapy classes really worked, Gokuhara-kun!"

"Kehehe. He's a good student. As expected from someone who would willingly put themselves through a rigorous scientific program." Korekiyo proudly exclaimed, while maintaining a social distance from everyone else. "Also very accomodating."

Tenko sighed. "Let's focus back on Shirogane-san. What are they going to plan to do with her, Saihara-san?"

"Naegi-san said that she should do some community service at the very least. There's no legal basis to punish her in the first place."

"Hmm... and I thought he was just going to let her go. Guess that's another male I don't have to be wary of. Even though he has those weird rumors surrounding him..."

A nervous laugh between Shuichi and Kaede happened at the same time.

"I don't have any hard feelings myself. I signed up for two of the games, after all." Rantaro added. "Sounds like we're just trying to make ourselves feel better at this point."

The rest of the group went silent as the SHSL Adventurer was pointing out the obvious.

"Nyahaha! Maybe she can help me with my new art piece." Angie held her hands from behind her back with a bright smile. "Was Atua based on something? Maybe Tsumugi was Atua herself!"

The blue-haired glasses girl had her eyes shifting from left to right, trying not to say anything that would worsen her situation. She was especially trying to avoid Maki's glare in particular, who was looking straight at her the entire time. Tsumugi wasn't seeing any weapons, but had a feeling she would pull one out immediately if she tried anything.

"I was hoping that this would be little more cathartic." Kaede said. "But...it's not really, is it?"

"Really? Not for you?" Maki slyly asked. "She framed you in the first place so that the game could continue."

"I know that. But...honestly...I kinda didn't really think about that when we finally cornered her." She gave a long look at her boyfriend. "I wouldn't say I'm super forgiving but I guess I'm kind of in the same boat as Amami-kun is."

"Is it because you got _yours_?" A darkened smile came from the SHSL Supreme Leader's face.

"Probably. But I signed up for the stupid game for stupid reasons. So I can't really judge her for doing her job."

"...Akamatsu-san..."

"Just stay away from Saihara-kun."

"Er...right."

A nervous sweat came from the SHSL Detective. "Is this it? Are you all satisfied?"

Miu sighed and pulled on one of Keebo's artificial arms. "Bah. Whatever. I'm done with this shit anyway. C'mon, Idabashi! Lets leave these losers and do some hanging out."

"I'm not into that sort of thing."

The SHSL Inventor turned very red while others in the group laughed among themselves. "You fucking asshole!"

* * *

The house provided by Byakuya to Komaru and Toko was fairly spacious – a rarity to be seen in a modern day, non-ruined Japan. Much less in a city like Kyoto. Komaru was furiously drawing on her tablet while Toko was holding her head as she was typing on her laptop. There was a quiet between them both as they were focusing on their respective sets of work. After a few more minutes of hardcore working, Komaru cheered out of nowhere and it was so loud that the former SHSL Literary Girl almost fell out of her chair.

"K-Komaru?! Why're you so loud."

"It's done, Toko-chan! It's done it's done it's done!"

"Ugh... are you talking about your manga? Gross..."

"Come on, you promised you were gonna read it when I was done."

"Did I? I...I shouldn't have then..."

Komaru grabbed hold of her girlfriend while she flinched from both the touch and the thought of having to read anime.

"I-I'm not gonna hold back on my opinions, you know! You'll regret this!"

"It's okay. I know how mean you can be. I live with you, remember?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel good? Your b-breath tickles you know..."

Komaru was too busy snuggling up with her to give a proper response while Toko herself could only blush and look nervously down at her fingers. Her smile turned slightly lewd as Kotoko walked in.

"Aw, come on. Are you two always in the mood or what?"

Komaru almost bowled the poor purple-haired glasses girl over while she was starled. "Utsugi-san?! When'd you guys get home?"

"You two were busy with work again, weren't you? It's already late afternoon! Kinda adorbs, though..."

"Anyway forget about that. It's done! Wanna see it?"

"Your manga? Ummm... sure, I guess?"

Komaru excitedly went over to the small pink-haired girl while Toko just huffed in annoyance and went back to finish up her latest work.

"Wow, you actually have good skills. I'm surprised, big sis Komaru!"

"Hey! Of course I can draw. I've always wanted to be a mangaka."

"But... I got one question, if you don't mind?"

"Yes?"

"Why does the protagonist look like me, except older?"

"Oh, um... well, I guess I was inspired by you."

"Er... really? Do people want to read stuff like that?"

"N-No, it's not a dark work or anything. I don't think I want to start off with something so heavy."

Masaru butt in during the conversation. "Hey? How come she's the main character? I'd be a better hero."

"Well it's a romance story. I wanted to start with something not too complex at first. Y'know...just to get my name out there."

"Romance is complex, you know?" Toko replied while not looking back at Komaru. "D-Don't say it's easy! It totally isn't! At least when you want t-to do it right."

"Yeah, but I'd totally get all the romance."

Jataro came in from behind them. "R-Really? You're a stud, Daimon-kun?"

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"S-Sorry..."

"That sounds something super childish to be upset about." Nagisa scolded. "The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Hehe. Maybe not now, but soon the world will know all about Masaru Daimon!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Heeeyyy, Shingetsu-kun. Wanna see something interesting?"

"Sure, I guess? What is it?"

Kotoko swiped over to a frame where the heroine was kissing a strangely familiar.

"U-Um...a kiss?"

"Yep! That guy looks like you, doesn't he?"

Nagisa was shocked into embarrassment. "Huh?! W-Wait, did you draw this character based on me?"

"Yeah. You guys have a cute relationship." Komaru smiled.

"We're not in a relationship!"

"Huh?! Are you sure?"

"Could've fooled me." Toko added.

"Aww, but you're actually really cute." Kotoko slyly added. "Maybe you'd want to kiss for real?"

"W-Waah...?! Stop teasing me!" Nagisa immediately retreated to his room.

"Sheesh. I always say this...but for someone so perverted, he can be so pure!" The love-struck girl giggled.

Komaru placed a finger right on her cheek. "Now I feel kinda bad."

* * *

The snow was continuing to melt around them as Shuichi brought two cups of coffee at a table overlooking a lush, green hill.

"Thanks, Saihara-kun."

"No problem."

"Hehe... you even remember the way I like it."

The blue-haired detective hid his blush with his hand as he took a seat across from her. "How's everything going?"

"Well, with things going back to mostly normal, people are going back to watching concerts in person. It's great! There's a pretty nice turnout for what's mostly classical pieces. But I'm thinking I can move my career into something else."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I can start doing some more...pop-y kind of songs? I know there have been some artists that have done it around the world. I can do it, too."

"Sounds like you'll be getting even more busy from now on. Especially once the Central Government declares Reconstruction to be complete."

"Yeah. I guess I got my dream anyway." Kaede took a sip of her coffee as she looked at Shuichi. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better. Now that people know that sometimes I need to recharge from socializing... I think I'm feeling great. Not too overwhelmed anymore."

"Started to really believe in yourself?"

"I guess you can say that." He stared at his own cup and then looked back at her. "I know what my limits are now."

"That's good. You're not as pale as you used to be."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"You're perceptive but only during work. Bet you didn't even notice I got my hair layered today."

"N-Now that you mention it..."

A soft giggle came from Kaede. "Say, I wanna talk about something serious now."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. About our relationship."

Shuichi found himself inadvertently gulping. "What...what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to take it to the next level."

The boy's eyes widened and he shakily picked up his cup of coffee. "R-Really...that's a big step, Akamatsu-san."

"When Shirogane-san was pretending to be you, I asked her one question to verify her identity. I asked her when we first kissed."

"...we've never kissed."

"Exactly! See? You really are Shuichi Saihara."

"Sorry."

"Hehe. Don't be. I guess I want to make sure every time now." She leaned over. "Guess I'm perceptive too. So...about the next level."

He gulped.

"Start calling me by my first name, Shuichi!"

It was a lot less worse than he imagined it to be. "R-Right... that would make sense. Kaede-san."

"No! Just Kaede."

"J-Just Kaede?!"

A pout came from her face. "Sheesh. Are you really into the 'pure waifu' type or what? Sorry to disappoint, Shuichi."

"I'm not disappointed at all. Honest."

"Okay, good."

"What a pushy girl..." A nervous laugh came from the blue-haired lad. He began to drink his coffee as he finally relaxed.

"Now kiss me."

He almost choked on his drink.

* * *

There was something to be said about the wonders of space. It was vast and infinite, especially when you looked at the planet Earth from down below. Major problems between individuals and even international incidents became very small from there. Everything was quiet and peaceful, while one could feel the lack of gravity going throughout the bones in one's body.

"Makoto!" A static-y voice rang in his ear from his spacesuit. He twisted his body using a titanium line from what looked to be an anchor rooted into the moon's surface. There was someone else in a suit right on the surface of the Earth's satellite.

"Junko, what is it?"

"Ugh... where's all the corn seeds?! We gotta start the farm sooner or later."

"I don't think corn plants can fit on the shuttle."

"Lame lame lame lame lame!" Junko leaped, using with the weaker gravity of the Moon, to stand next to her lover. "Guess space is boring too, huh?"

"Really? You haven't really seen much of it. Momota-san said there's a lot to see."

"Who cares what some space idiot says?! Not like we can see much of it. Unless you wanna die floating through space. Just you and me. That'd be pretty despairing, right?"

"You have to be kidding me..."

She put herself right onto Makoto's own suit, leaning forward. She opened the visor and started talking, but there was no sound coming from it. The other spacewalker immediately forced her helmet to close from his own suit.

"What are you doing?! That's dangerous!"

"Upupupu. Would be one hell of a way to go, right?"

"Seriously...?"

"I'm so happy that I could just die right now! A second helping right from Makoto Naegi! Ahahahaha!"

She surprised him with a dive right into him. The force was enough to send both of them to start floating slowly away from the low center of gravity off of the Moon.

"What are you doing?"

"It's only for you to hear."

"Junko?"

She held him as they continued to float. She leaned her helmet into his while not saying a word. His own arms grabbed her in response as they looked at each other through their respective visors.

"Thank you, Makoto."

* * *

**ANote**

"Man, what a pain in the ass..."

"Causing trouble again?"

"You know it."

"What was the point of you following them all that time?"

"I just had to make sure, you know?"

"Make sure?"

"How similar they would be."

"And what conclusion did you reach?"

"They're pretty close to what I know. Probably close to what you'd know, too."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on them. They have their own lives."

"Bah. You're as curious as I am. Don't lie to me."

"I respect personal space, unlike a certain troublesome teenage boy."

"What are you? Fifty? We're literally the same age."

"But it's clear our mentalities are different. Are you done here?"

"Nah. Not yet. Who knows what other surprises there are out there?"

"You really are a glutton for punishment."

"Nah. I only indulge on cute girls myself."

"Despicable."

"Why don't you introduce yourself? They're not so scary."

"I'd rather not see them in...the states they're in. To put it lightly. You've already sown confusion by your own appearance. And I'd like to avoid interrogation myself."

"Nah. I'll just introduce you. C'mon. It wouldn't be so bad."

"It would be very bad. Enough of this."


End file.
